To Vanish In The Haze
by Jude Rigby
Summary: In England in anticipation for Valentine's Day, a case comes to Castle and Beckett during their stay at White Mount. Assisting the local authorities with family and friends, they try to find the perpetrator before more victims are discovered and the holiday ball and their families arrive. Thirty-fourth in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- My Heartbeat Shows The Fear

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Since this chapter is one of my shorter ones, I'll be posting the next in about four hours or so, if anyone wants to continue reading look out for it then!

A/N #2: The title of this story is lyric from the song _Help!_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album of the same name. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Overkill_ by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album _Cargo_.

My Heartbeat Shows The Fear

Strolling down the path, the man paused when he saw the fallen branch in his way and stepped over it quickly before he turned his attention back to his phone. Sliding his finger across the screen his eyes went wide for a moment before he shook his head and then laughed.

"Silly buggers," the man muttered as he paused so he could watch the video he'd opened. "Oh, you're too far from the goal for that." He shook his head and then turned off the phone, tucking it into his pocket. He continued down the path before he paused as he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. Turning back he frowned when there was no one there. Shaking his head, he walked again and shortly after was stopping before he whirled around rapidly.

"Who's there?" he called to the trees on either side of the path. There was no response to that, as he'd been expecting, and he frowned before he started to walk. But he was going far slower than before as he was far more uneasy in the darkness, waiting before he heard footsteps once again and he started to run that time. He was waiting to hear the footsteps doing the same but when there was nothing he quickly slowed down and stopped. "Damnit," he said with a laugh, turning around. "Palkis you jester, come on I know it's you," he called jovially.

There was nothing but a cold wind blowing through the trees and the man was soon shifting uncomfortably as he waited. But he finally had to admit it wasn't the man he'd thought it was and he was suddenly turning, running as fast as he could before he heard the running behind him. He knew he was far off from the end of the path towards town but he did his best to make it, his heart thudding in his ears before he suddenly stumbled.

Yelling in the fear that he was about to be attacked, the man turned around immediately but found that the path was clear. Frowning, his knees throbbing in pain where he'd hit them on the ground, he pushed himself up before standing slowly. He then decided his best option was to walk backwards and he started to do so carefully, trying to look behind him when he could. When there was no sound of footsteps anywhere he turned around once more and started to walk.

Keeping his pace brisk, the man could see the lights of the homes nearest the path and he smiled at the thought he could soon find help. But before he could get any closer there was something large in his way; an enormous shadow that nearly covered the exit from the trees. When it started to sprint his way he yelled out and turned back around to run away from it.

Though he had no way to go in that direction, the man continued down the path as fast as he could. He could hear the thing behind him gaining on him, continuously until they were at him and he let out a horrified yell until he was down on the ground and blacking out completely.

* * *

Eyes blinking open, the man looked up and realized that he had left the woods at some point and was out in the open. He breathed out heavily as he sat up, relieved his head wasn't spinning though he could feel a bump on his head. He was about to push himself up when he recalled the large hulking figure and he shot up to his feet.

Though he had to stagger to regain his balance, the man shook that off so he could look around him and make sure that figure wasn't nearby. He couldn't really relax even though there was nothing in sight, but when he soon heard a siren he breathed out in relief before waving his arms as the bright red lights of the police appeared in the distance.

The man felt his luck that he wasn't killed but made sure he was hurrying to the help that had arrived. As he was getting further away from the brace of trees behind him, he was never aware of the figure behind him, breathing heavily before a low growl sounded in the chill and foggy winter night.


	2. Foggy London Town

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1:Even though the last chapter was so short, I was very pleased seeing I still got a little feedback for it so I'll go ahead and get to my thank you for that! MsNYC (It was great reading you thought that chapter was very thrilling, exactly what I wanted in so little a space writing!).

Thanks so much for the review, I loved reading it and I appreciate the time taken to write it out and send it my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Little Miss Pipedream_ by Matthew Murphy, from the band The Wombat's album _The Wombats Proudly Present… A Guide to Love, Loss & Desperation_.

Foggy London Town

"Rick?"

"Yeah?" Castle asked, looking over at his wife as she walked from the closet over to the bed.

"Did you finish unpacking?" Beckett said.

"Of course," Castle said with a smile as he was on the bed watching the TV in the room.

"Everything you need until we go to White Mount," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"Everything," Castle said. "Did you want to go?"

"I'd like to," Beckett replied, smiling herself.

"Okay," Castle said, turning off the TV and moving to get off the bed. He slipped his shoes back on before he went to grab his coat as he glanced outside the window next to their bed. It was the fifth of February and he and Beckett were in London, staying in the Savoy hotel until the ninth when they'd head to her cousin's for the Valentine's Day ball that Sunday. They had arrived an hour before to their hotel and had rested for a bit after having to wake up early for their flight at seven in the morning. "It doesn't look too bad," he said as they could see some remnants of the fog from that morning.

"I think this is just on the river," Beckett said as she'd come up to stand next to him.

"Probably," Castle said with a nod. He then smiled and turned to her saying, "Did you send the picture?"

"He has it, but the girls are still in school," Beckett replied as she'd taken a picture of the view from their suite's living room. It had a river view and they were also able to see the London Eye, which they were planning on heading to once they left.

"He could have shown it to Josie," Castle commented.

Smiling Beckett squeezed his hand before she said, "He may have."

"We'll see her soon," Castle said as he helped his wife with her coat.

"Is this for me or you?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

Castle pretended to think about that but he didn't do it for very long as she was laughing. He started to smile and he then leaned over, kissing her firmly on the lips before they slowly parted sometime later. "Let's go?" he asked to distract himself.

"Yeah," Beckett said shortly as she wasn't unaffected herself. She reached for his hand and they left the room together before walking hand in hand to the elevator. "You never told me about dinner," she pointed out to him once they were in the car and heading down to the lobby.

"It's nothing special," Castle said.

"Smart casual?" Beckett guessed. She rolled her eyes with a smile as he tapped his nose and then said, "Here?"

"_Simpson's in the Strand_," Castle told her as the car was stopping and they stepped out into the lobby. They nodded at the employees who greeted them and once they were outside he hailed a cab and told the driver the London Eye before they were setting off down the street.

Taking pictures of the architecture as they were stopping every so often, Beckett was startled when they reached the giant wheel fairly quickly. She was first out of the cab and waited for her husband before she said, "Should we have tea?"

"A drink," Castle told her. "Wait," he said as he realized what he'd said, shaking his head. "I mean in the room we could unless you want to grab it somewhere."

"No, the room is fine," Beckett said before they took each other's hands and started to walk so they could pay for their ride.

"What time are we calling them?" Castle asked her.

"What time is dinner?" Beckett replied easily.

"At seven," Castle said, watching her to see her reaction.

"We are in Europe," Beckett said with a smile as she knew why he was watching her. She squeezed his hand and then told him, "But that's fine, we can call them at nine when they're back from dance class."

Castle started to open his mouth before he paused and then nodded saying, "I was figuring that out the wrong way."

Smiling, Beckett nodded and said, "It'll be four."

"Yeah… I wish we could have brought them," Castle told her.

As her husband was paying for admission, Beckett studied her camera before she went over to him once he was finished. "_I know love_," she told him in Irish as they were in line. "But we'll see them this weekend and then go home with them."

"That'll be great," Castle said.

Beckett smiled and squeezed her husband's hand tightly before they were getting onto one of the pods with other people. They went off to the side so they could be on their own and they watched as they were slowly rising into the air. "He'll make sure that he tells us if she does anything," she told him, referencing her father.

Turning his head to look at her Castle said, "We'll hope she'll wait for us," since he knew she was hoping as he was their youngest wouldn't do anything for the first time without them there. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they turned their attention back to their view and he watched her photographing as they rose above the Thames in front of them.

* * *

"Love?" Beckett asked her husband as they paused in the entrance to _Harrods_.

"Yeah?" Castle said as he turned to her.

"I think we should take our tea here," Beckett told him.

Smiling Castle said, "Brennan would be glad to hear how you said that." He then became thoughtful and said, "Skye too."

Rolling her eyes briefly Beckett then said, "Okay but what do you think?

"I agree, I'm a little hungry too," Castle commented. "Hopefully we can get a table at that tea place."

Nodding, Beckett walked with him through the department store before they found the place and were lucky to be shown a table inside. As they looked at the menus she said, "What about the fruit platter?"

"That's fine," Castle replied with a quick nod. "Rooibos?" he then asked. When she nodded he waved down a waiter and ordered their tea and fruit before they were left alone and his wife was touching his hand.

Beckett didn't say anything, placing her hand on his hand letting him entwine their fingers before she murmured, "_I'm glad we decided to do this_," speaking in Irish.

"_Me too_," Castle said in the same language. He was tempted to kiss her but decided he needed to wait until they were more alone as there were people around their table having tea as well. "So tomorrow are we set?" he asked in English.

Smiling, as they'd already agreed on visiting the National Gallery, Beckett nodded before their waiter was coming back with their tea and fruit. She watched him pour their cups before they were alone again and she said with a smile, "Did you want to go to the British Museum?"

Shaking his head, Castle set aside his spoon he'd just used to stir in honey and told her, "I'm looking forward to it. But we will bring the girls back right?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Since I do want them to go to the Natural History Museum; they want to."

Castle smiled as he was thinking of how their daughters had told them to go to as many museums as possible in the time they had in the city before he said, "I should have expected them saying they wanted us to take them after."

Beckett finished drinking her sip of tea and then ate some apples off the plate before she told him, "I wasn't surprised really, but we'll have to come back soon I think."

"When?" Castle asked her in confusion.

"That I don't know," Beckett replied with a sigh. "Maybe they can come while we're in Adare," she said after thinking that over.

"Maybe," Castle said. "But do you think they'd want to come without us?"

"That's what I was thinking myself," Beckett told him honestly. She then smiled a little and said, "But we'll ask them."

"What about the Portrait Gallery?" Castle asked.

"Julia yes, but we might wait for that when the girls are older," Beckett replied. "That way Josie could appreciate it. Maybe."

"I think her sisters will make sure she does," Castle said in amusement. He smiled when she sighed but then nodded before she said, "And you." That made him laugh; though he tried not to; and he hurried to calm down before he told his wife, "You too Kate, I think we're both agreed that we should try to get her to appreciate the arts." When his wife merely smiled at him he suddenly grew serious and he told her, "_I love you_," in Irish.

"_I love you too_ Rick," Beckett told him with a smile. They held hands for a while but soon realized that they couldn't really get to the fruit or their teacups, so they let each other go. They finished their snack in silence before she said, "What were you planning on getting here?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to look," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he quickly told her, "I didn't intend us to come just for you."

"It's weird to say but I'm glad you didn't," Beckett said with a smile, waiting for him to pay before they got up from their chairs and they left the restaurant to head to a store for her first.

"_Have you heard from her yet_?" Castle said, speaking in Irish again as he followed her through some displays of Stella McCartney's clothing.

"_I have_," Beckett said with a smile. "_She'll be there the day before the ball for the photoshoot_."

"_Good thing_ Skye _told her about the greenhouse_," Castle commented.

Beckett turned from a pair of trousers she was holding and asked, "_Are you ready_?"

"_Not really_," Castle said honestly. When his wife glanced at him he nodded and told her, "_Seriously_."

"Rick," Beckett said, draping the trousers over her arm and turning to him and pressing her other hand to his chest. "_It's not that much different from posing for a magazine_."

"_Yes_," Castle said slowly. He saw the frown forming on his wife's face and he told her quickly, "_I want to make sure this goes well for you_."

"_It will_," Beckett said, smiling as she could tell that he was serious. She reached for his arm and squeezed it gently before telling him, "_I don't think you could really mess it up_."

"_Well… I'll try not to_," Castle replied. He squeezed her hand before he watched her turning her attention to the pants she held already. "You like those?" Castle asked her.

"I do," Beckett said as she folded them again. "Where will you sit?"

"I'll wait by the dressing room," Castle replied easily before they walked together over to the doorway. He leaned against the wall outside and waited for her, wondering if she would show him the trousers as she wore them.

"No peeking," Beckett said when she stepped up to the doorway to find that he was looking in.

"I'm not," Castle said. "I wasn't sure I'd get to see."

"I'll show you at the room," Beckett said easily.

"Sure," Castle replied as he followed her over to the registers. "I couldn't-"

"I'll take care of it," Beckett interrupted him before she went to pay. After she had the trousers in a bag she then went to the exit before she told her husband, "Now you."

"That's it?" Castle asked in surprise.

"That's all I really wanted," Beckett said firmly. "Come on," she told him.

Though he was about to protest, Castle then said, "What am I getting?

"Whatever you want, but I would like to see you in something from Tom Ford," Beckett replied as they went to the nearest escalator. After they'd gone to the right floor she said, "But it's up to you."

"I know, let me see what he has," Castle replied, taking her hand. "Though really I don't need anything else… I don't need anything at all."

"I didn't really need those pants either but I still got them," Beckett commented. She laughed softly when her husband laughed himself and she said, "Since I liked them."

"Okay," Castle said with a nod. "Let me look and see what I can find."

Beckett stayed behind while her husband was looking around at what that section offered, glancing at a few things before she paused when she heard her phone letting off a text alert. Taking it out of her pocket she read her message and smiled at it before her husband was calling to her softly as he approached her. "It's from Skye," she said, knowing he was guessing she had a text.

"_Got in, see you at Abbey Road, leave us be_," Castle read under his breath. "I guess that's a polite way of telling us to bugger off as she'd say." He looked up at his wife and asked, "Going to answer her?"

"Yeah," Beckett said simply before she was taking her phone back. She typed in, _Good to hear, we're all on our own_, before showing that to her husband who laughed shortly.

"Nice, at least you let her know you weren't offended," Castle replied.

"That was my reasoning," Beckett replied with a smile before she pocketed her phone. "Did you find anything?" she asked him as she looked at what was in his hand.

"This shirt," Castle replied. "I tried it on," he said. "Quickly, so I'll be right back."

"Take my bag," Beckett told him before he was leaving her to pay. She followed him, watching before he walked back to her and she said, "What now?"

"The girls?" Castle said quickly.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I'd like to give Alexis something too."

"Ralph Lauren?" Castle said. When his wife nodded he said, "Good choice."

"You saw the same thing," Beckett replied with a laugh. She then walked over to the escalator again and they went to the section they'd seen and she stopped at the cotton shirt she'd seen on a mannequin passing by. "Will she be okay with white?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah, it's good to wear at work right?" Castle said, ending with a question of his own.

"Okay, then we have something for our oldest," Beckett said before she was suddenly gasping when her husband gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry, I just love hearing you say that," Castle said as he let her go.

"I like saying it," Beckett said, smiling as she was touched by that. "Pay?" she asked him as she folded the short sleeved, collared shirt with the familiar polo player logo on the chest.

"I will," Castle replied before they were going to do so. "Julia?" he asked when they'd finished.

"That I'm not sure about," Beckett said before they were going to where they knew were clothing for young girls. She glanced at everything there was before going back to a dress she'd spotted.

"Luckily she doesn't mind cherries," Castle commented as it was patterned in those. "And Stella."

Beckett smiled and then said, "That's what I was thinking myself." She then looked around with him at the items for Eliza's age and said, "I was hoping Stella would have something for her."

"I think she might like this," Castle said, holing up a caftan that had a print of tropical leaves.

"That'll be good for Spain," Beckett said with a smile. "We're going to beaches."

"Great, that just leaves Josie," Castle said. "You look."

Beckett couldn't help laughing at the way he'd said the last so quickly but she turned her attention to the baby clothing they'd reached, studying the items for nine months and older.

Watching his wife pause when she picked up a dress Castle smiled and said, "Almost ten months."

"I know," Beckett breathed out. "And no I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Castle said. When she turned to the dress and seemed to be studying it he said, "It's pretty. And it'll be good for Spain too; lots of flowers."

Beckett smiled at him briefly before she said seriously, "It's Dolce and Gabbana."

"Well…" Castle began before he paused. "She wouldn't have anything else by them. And it's a special occasion," he told her.

Sighing Beckett said, "I know, and it is beautiful." She smiled again when her husband was nodding and she gave him the floral print dress so he could pay that time. When they'd finished she said, "Is that it? My dad, your mom?"

"Is there anything you want to get for them?" Castle asked.

"I think… well your mom has been talking about a purse," Beckett said. "I know," she said, holding her hand up to stop him from talking. "She always does but she showed me the black Gucci one she has is losing the strap."

"Purse it is," Castle said. "Though what is this for?"

"Because we left them for a week," Beckett said. "That's what you said."

Castle couldn't help chuckling and said, "Okay, let's go."

Beckett nodded and they went up a floor to the section with purses and she looked around for a Gucci bag in black as she knew her mother in law would want it to replace her old bag. "This one," she finally said, picking it up.

"Alright," Castle said as he looked it over. "She'll be really happy. And your dad?" he asked as he followed her over to pay.

"I think we can get him some coffee," Beckett replied. "Really good coffee."

"I'll look," Castle said since he could tell a good roast with his nose.

After they'd paid, the pair went upstairs together to the foodstuffs where Castle walked around the selection of coffee. He sniffed at a few packages before he finally said, "This one from Columbia is good, your dad likes a really dark roast."

"Alright," Beckett said with a nod before they went together to pay again. "Now," she said after they were walking to an escalator.

"Yeah… I was thinking," Castle began. "Would you want to walk for a little towards the hotel before we take a cab?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said, knowing already he was thinking of her camera. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as they'd paused by the front doors and told him, "Hopefully you'll enjoy the walk in the cold."

"It's not too cold," Castle said easily. When she looked at him he said, "I have a good coat on; nothing corny." He wasn't surprised when she laughed and they put on their gloves and scarves before they were stepping outside. They started down Brompton Road in the direction of the hotel before his wife was stopping him to his surprise before she quickly explained why she'd done that.

"I did want to take pictures," Beckett said as she was getting her camera. She got the strap ready before they continued down the street and she took a few pictures here and there. They stopped near a park when they felt too cold to continue and she quickly hailed a taxi before she and Castle went the rest of the way in that to the Savoy.

"What did you want to do now?" Castle asked his wife as they stood in the lobby for a moment to warm up.

"We could go swimming," Beckett said. "Which I know is what you want to do."

Giving her a playful frown Castle said, "You don't know me."

"Which means I do," Beckett said with a smile.

"Basically," Castle said, nodding his head in agreement with that. He smiled when she laughed and then took her hand, leading her over to the elevators so they could change and start swimming.

* * *

Breaking the surface of the water further down from where she'd entered it, Beckett looked behind her though she didn't have to do so very far as her husband was next to her. "When we talk to them tonight," she began as they started to tread the water together. "We have to mention this."  
"You don't think they'll get too jealous?" Castle asked.

"They know already about the pool," Beckett reminded him.

"So what you mean; instead of mentioning it," Castle began. "Is that we'll reassure them that we'll have gone swimming like they urged us to do." When his wife merely smiled at him he gave a fake growl and leapt at her though she was already swimming away from him. He went after her for half of the pool before he moved to swim side by side with her. They stopped in the shallow end of the water before standing and walking, sitting on the second step in before he said, "We don't have to do this every day, do we?"

Beckett smiled and shook her head saying, "No, they said at the very least once."  
"Oh, nice of them to allow us that at least," Castle said in amusement. "Why were they so eager for us to swim here though?" he asked.

Biting at her lower lip briefly, Beckett told her husband the circumstances of her conversation with their daughters two days prior. She had been with them in the family room; playing with Josie; when Eliza asked her about the Savoy.

* * *

_"You and Daddy are gonna be at a fancy hotel in London aren't you?" Eliza said._

_ Looking at her second youngest in surprise, Beckett looked over at Julia who burst out laughing for a moment before she said, "I told her that the Savoy was really old and fancy. But… why did you ask that Lizzy?" directing the question to her little sister._

_ "Does it have a swimming pool?" Eliza said to their mother._

_ "It does, indoor like White Mount," Beckett said. "So you two will get to swim at White Mount."_

_ "No Mommy," Eliza said, shaking her head firmly. "I want you and Daddy to go swimming at the Savoy," she then said with a wide smile, not surprised her mother looked confused._

_ "Why?" Beckett asked finally._

_ "That way you can play Marco Polo and you can kiss!" Eliza said eagerly, laughing with her mother and sister when Josie squealed._

_ "Sweetie," Beckett said once they had calmed down. "It's going to be a public pool and part of the hotel's spa; we can't really do that."_

_ "I didn't tell her to do that," Julia said quickly._

_ "But you agree," Beckett stated simply. When her daughters both beamed at her she sighed heavily and then said, "Alright I-" before she stopped when she noticed Josie was crawling to her. She picked her up and said, "We'll do our best to swim but remember we have some museums we're going to. And Abbey Road."_

_ "That's fine, I think Lizzy just wants you to swim at least once," Julia said._

_ "Will once be enough?" Beckett asked Eliza._

_ "Yeah," the little girl replied with a nod. Eliza watched Beckett hold Josie closer and nuzzle her temple with her lips before she asked, "Mommy?"_

_ "Yes?" Beckett said, looking at her._

_ "Will Josa miss you and Daddy a lot?" Eliza said._

_ "I think she will," Julia said before their mother could reply. "But it's only for a little bit."_

_ "Are you going to tell her that for us?" Beckett said with a smile as she was watching the two._

_ "Yep." "Yeah," Eliza and then Julia said at the same time._

_ "Thank you," Beckett said with a laugh._

_ "Mommy," Eliza said suddenly. When her mother was looking at her she quickly said, "Will you promise to swim once with Daddy?"_

_ Beckett opened her mouth to speak when she saw the way her two daughters were staring at her. She closed it for a moment and then told them, "I promise."_

_ "Oh! You have to make sure Daddy does too," Eliza said._

_ "Promise or swim?" Julia asked her sister with a frown._

_ Shrugging the little girl said, "Swim?" as she looked at her big sister questioningly._

_ "I think Mom knows that Dad needs to be with her for that," Julia said simply._

_ "She's right," Beckett said, wondering if she should tell the two that they were adorable. "And we'll try the pool at least once. Is there anything you two want from while we're in London?"_

_ Shrugging her shoulders Julia said, "We're going to be there soon."_

_ Beckett glanced at Eliza, and seeing that she was holding herself tense asked, "Then would you like something sweetie?"_

_ "A toy," the little girl burst out saying._

_ "Just a toy?" Beckett asked her._

_ "Yeah, you know what to get for me Mommy," Eliza said. "You and Daddy."_

_ "We'll see what we find," Beckett said in amusement. She set Josie down, letting her sit up before she let the baby's sisters start playing with her again, rolling a plush ball towards her to her laughter._

* * *

"That doesn't really surprise me," Castle commented when his wife had finished.

"Or me, though Julia there was a little bit of a surprise," Beckett said. "She seemed very subdued."

"Well… she was really bothered by that boy asking Mari to the Valentine's Day dance they were going to have at the middle school," Castle reminded her.

"But she's not going; Rebecca and David were very quick to tell her she was too young," Beckett said. "And I reminded Julia that Mari didn't even want to go; she told the boy no."

"Then is something else wrong with her?" Castle asked, watching her.

"No," Beckett replied. "But she's maturing; she's not being that pushy." She then shrugged and said, "Though she did remind me about the promise when I went to check on her the other night before we put her to bed."

"No, she is maturing," Castle replied. "You'll notice that more. But I really have my doubts she'll stop."

"Probably not," Beckett said in amusement. "Should we keep swimming?"

"Sure," Castle said. "I'll follow you." He wasn't surprised when she raised her eyebrow at him and they ducked under the water at the same time to begin their laps around the pool for nearly ten minutes.

When they stopped in the shallow end eventually Beckett stood and then rubbed the water away from her eyes with her hands before she said, "No racing?"

At first Castle was going to say yes but he paused as he studied her before he then said, "We should probably wait to do that for the girls."

"You don't think it would horrify them?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"Oh," Castle said then. When his wife looked at him questioningly he said, "Speaking of the girls…"

Beckett let out a cry of surprise when her husband jumped at her and they went under the water shortly after which cut her off. When they resurfaced and were standing she wasn't shocked when her husband was glancing at her slightly uncertainly. She moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck before they were kissing gently. It was brief and when they'd parted she asked her husband, "What is it?"

"Was that because you wanted to or because the girls would have wanted that?" Castle asked her.

Beckett studied her husband for a moment before she leaned into him and a second later he did the same and they kissed again. "Are you sure yet?" she asked him as they looked at one another.

"Maybe…" Castle said slowly.

After they'd kissed briefly again, Beckett didn't say anything as she merely raised her eyebrow at her husband questioningly. When he shook his head, she rolled her eyes; though she didn't mind; and kissed him again. She was about to ask him if he was sure again when he was suddenly crushing his lips to hers. She responded to him as quickly as she could before their tongues were meeting just past her parted lips. Tasting him she tried to tell herself to not get lost in her husband since anyone could come into the room, but it was a lost cause as she couldn't help herself.

Eventually Castle pulled away and he murmured against her swollen lips with his own, "Don't hit me but I was sure before you asked."

Smiling, Beckett told him, "I was aware."

"I adore you Kate," Castle told her seriously. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before he said, "Thank you for that."

"Don't, I was doing that selfishly," Beckett said, smiling again. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her and after they parted she said, "But we should stop."

"Yeah," Castle said regretfully. He let her go and then said, "How much longer do you want to swim?"

"Not that much longer," Beckett said. "I could use a bath."

Castle paused at that and then asked her, "On your own?"

"Of course not," Beckett said firmly before she went under the water and swam away from him. She shortly after heard her husband coming after her and she smiled inwardly before she made her way to the other end of the pool to turn and start on the other half of her lap with Castle soon swimming side by side with her.

* * *

"This was a really great idea," Castle told his wife.

"It was," Beckett said, smiling. She then sighed and shifted slightly before she told her husband, "We do need to wash up soon."

"Yeah but we have plenty of time for that," Castle replied, rubbing his hand up and down her arm before he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Did you want to?" Beckett asked, looking back at him.

"Not now," Castle said, shaking his head slightly. "Maybe later tonight. If you'd like to," he added quickly.

"I would," Beckett said, glancing back at him again with a smile. She reached back and placed her hand on the back of his neck before telling him, "But you can kiss me a little."

"Definitely," Castle said before he was leaning down and kissing at the side of her neck. Since it was exposed by the bun in her hair, he was able to go over all of it before moving to the left side and pausing.

"Help me," Beckett said with a smile as she already knew what he wanted with that pause. She turned with his assistance and once she was on his lap she cupped his face with her hand before telling him, "We'd have to be careful."

"I know but… we'll enjoy tonight a lot more," Castle said. He glanced up at her and seeing the expression on her face shrugged and said, "That's more for me."

"I had a feeling," Beckett replied with a smile. She leaned down then and they kissed each other deeply as she cupped his cheek again. When they were parting she smiled before she felt his hand rubbing up and down her side. "Careful," she told him seriously, trying to fight what she felt at his touch.

"It's really… difficult," Castle said slowly, making sure he was staring up at her face instead of at her body. "You're… amazing Kate."

"So are you," Beckett replied seriously.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

"I prefer men love," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at that statement. "So what I want you have."

Nodding Castle told her, "I'm really glad." He studied her before he shook his head and then said, "We'd better… do something else."

"Let me sit like I was before," Beckett told him. With his help she was soon sitting in between his legs, her back to his chest, and she smiled at his arms wrapping around her. She was pleased when they did so tightly and she reached up to them before she then sat in silence. She was nearly dozing off after a while before she was jolted a bit when her husband started to speak.

"I- were you sleeping?" Castle said, interrupting himself when he felt her shake once.

"Almost," Beckett replied. "What were you going to say?"

Kissing at the side of her head, Castle said, "I was going to say I think we should start washing up but maybe we should keep resting."

Smiling Beckett said, "We can rest a little more."

Nodding against his wife's head so she would feel it, Castle relaxed against the back of the tub before he tightened his arms around her slightly. They were quiet again and he could see why she had fallen asleep before he moved his right hand to rub up and down her arm.

"Trying not to fall asleep?" Beckett asked with a smile at the touch.

"Yeah," Castle said honestly.

"We should start now," Beckett replied, still smiling as he let go of her shortly after. She moved to turn and face him before she leaned over to him at the same time he was doing that to her. After they'd kissed she moved to take some water out of the tub before turning back to find that he was holding her shampoo.

"I wanted to make sure I could wash your hair," Castle said.

"You could have just said," Beckett replied in amusement as she reached for the showerhead attachment.

"True," Castle said before he was watching her wetting her hair. He couldn't help reaching up as she was doing that, running his hand over her hair after the water. When she'd turned off the attachment he brought her to him and kissed her, doing so sensuously as he let both his hands run over her hair down to her back before he clutched at it tightly. They were kissing a few more times before they slowly parted and he said, "Do you still want to wash your hair?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile as she had an idea of what was going through his mind with that. She waited for him to lather up her hair before she said, "You'll rinse right?"

"Definitely," Castle said firmly before he took the attachment from her. He ran the water over her head until the soap was gone and he allowed his fingers to run through her locks at the end before he grabbed her conditioner and lathered her hair again. "I wonder if you want to rest again after," he told her before he started to rinse again.

"No, we need to get going," Beckett replied. "We didn't get here that early."

"That's true," Castle said with a nod.

"Did you want to?" Beckett asked him as she watched him turn off the water.

"Sort of, but you are right," Castle said. "We have to make it for our reservations and come back to talk to the girls." He paused as she was rinsing his hair and waited until she was finished before he said, "It's too bad we can't take the opportunity."

"I'm not surprised you think that," Beckett told him with a laugh. She got his shampoo and proceeded to lather his hair while he was running his hands up and down her sides. "Don't," she told him though she was smiling at him.

"I can't help it," Castle commented. He then smiled at her and told her, "I guess that's why we're not staying." He had to wait to see her reaction as she was rinsing his hair, and when she'd finished he stopped her from grabbing his conditioner before she was grabbing his wrist and speaking.

"Yes you can kiss me," Beckett said wryly as she knew what he was thinking.

"Do you not want to?" Castle asked her in slight concern as she was lathering his hair with his conditioner.

"Oh I do," Beckett said easily as was gently rubbing his hair. "But," she then began as she grabbed the showerhead. "It makes things far more difficult," she finished as she started rinse off his hair.

"Yeah," Castle said, only able to say that as he was doing his best not to get water on his face. When she had finished he sat up and helped her with a washcloth before they were focusing on washing his body. That done he then reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her passionately on the lips. He hadn't forgotten that they needed to be careful, but he couldn't stop himself as they were rubbing their tongues together before they slowly parted. He was left a little breathless by her smile and he said, "I can't…"

Beckett was expecting the kiss her husband gave her and she was quick to respond to him as their hands were sliding around each other's body. When they'd stopped again she then said, "We better move."

"Probably a good idea," Castle said with a nod. He stopped her from getting up and moved around her in the tub before he could stand. He grabbed one towel rapidly and then stepped out to dry before he turned to his wife with another towel. "I wish we had more time," he said to her as he was finishing drying her off.

Nodding her head, Beckett decided it was better not to respond to that or else they'd be late to their reservations. She had a sudden thought about that dinner but she had to push it aside as her husband was letting her take the towel. Wrapping it around herself she turned her attention to getting dressed and she asked him, "Are we doing this in front of each other?"

"Sure," Castle said. When his wife gave him a look he raised his hands and said, "I don't intend to do anything."

Taking a moment, Beckett realized he was serious and she finally nodded before she said, "Alright, but we should dress a good distance away from each other." She couldn't help laughing when her husband nodded and she reached out to him, squeezing his arm before they walked out to the bedroom.

Changing on either side of the bed, Castle and Beckett were quiet as they were doing their best not to stare at the other though they were soon covered by their clothing. Beckett finished first and went into the bathroom, drying her hair further until she could brush it.

"You look great," Castle said as he came in shortly after.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "And you do too."

Nodding his head, as he was combing his hair, Castle was finished soon after and he said, "I'll wait for you."

"I'm done," Beckett said quickly as she'd been putting her hair up into a ponytail. When she had turned to her husband she smiled as he was holding his hand out to her and she took it before they were heading out to the entry of their suite where their shoes were. "Did you want to go anywhere after we eat?" she asked him.

"If it's not that late after dinner?" Castle replied. When she nodded he picked up the room key on the table by the door and said, "I think just one of the bars here in the hotel. For a nightcap." He studied her and then said, "If that's alright with you," wondering if she'd be okay with that.

"It would be," Beckett assured him. "I know you want to try them."

"Just one," Castle said quickly. "_The American Bar_."

"That one?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah, reading the description they have drinks based on photos of celebrities. It would be interesting to try," Castle explained as he waited for her to indicate she was ready to go.

"It would," Beckett said with a smile as she got her ID from her wallet. Her husband was holding out his hand to her and she handed it to him before telling him, "We can, but after dinner."

With a simple nod of his head, Castle took her hand and they left the room holding hands until they were in the elevator. "I kept forgetting to ask you, what time do you want to get started tomorrow?" he asked her as they were alone descending to the lobby.

"Oh… _I think we should wait to see how things go tonight_," Beckett replied easily though she was speaking in Irish. She smiled when her husband's eyes went wide and she said, "We're not in a rush."

"No," Castle had a chance to say as the doors were opening at that point. He took his wife's hand again and they walked together to the restaurant before he started to search the seating inside. "Oh good, they managed," he couldn't help saying under his breath, unaware his wife could hear him.

Glancing at him, Beckett turned back to in front of them, looking around the restaurant before she spotted two familiar faces. "They're joining us?" she asked her husband with a smile.

Castle smiled quickly at wife before he told the maître d' that they had found their party and they were led over to where Skye and Mary were sitting. He'd allowed Beckett to go ahead of him and he watched her go straight to the investigator as the women were standing at the sight of them.

"I'm so glad to see you in blue," Skye said jokingly as she and Beckett embraced.

"Something told me to wear it," she said with a smile as she was wearing her navy-blue women's cut suit. When they'd let go of each other, Beckett asked her friend, "Stella?"

"Of course," Skye replied, raising and lowering her eyebrows a few times, hers black. She turned to Castle and hugged him quickly asking, "You too?"

"Sure," he replied jokingly. "But I am glad we got the chance to do this."

"We wanted to make sure," Mary said as they were soon after sitting down on either side of the booth. "By the way," she said to Castle. "How did you see us?"

"Your wife," he said. "She was arching her head."  
"I wasn't so sure the booth was a good idea," Skye commented with a smile. "But this is nice now we're here."

"Do you two know what you're getting already?" Beckett asked the two women.

"Yeah, the Beef Wellington," Mary answered. When she saw the way her wife was looking at her she smiled and said, "I made up my mind."

"That sounds good," Castle said, having looked at the menu. "What wine?"

"It's from South Africa, really good with beef like this," Skye answered. When their waitress came over they ordered both their drink and food and once they were alone again she was about to ask how their flight had gone when Beckett was speaking first.

"You guys didn't sleep on your flight?" she was saying to the two women.

"We did, we were just resting to be honest," Mary said. "Watching TV." She glanced at her wife next to her but couldn't continue as their waitress came back to pour wine for the four of them. "She's been napping," she commented, nodding to the investigator once they were alone again.

"I've been nervous," Skye said, rolling her eyes. When the other two studied her she said, "It's more recording the two Queen songs."

"Two?" Castle asked. "I thought it was one?"

"They want us to make a video for _I Want to Break Free_," Mary said, a wide smile on her face.

"Apparently someone filmed us performing at Busch Gardens," Skye said wryly. "So they asked us to make a video and the band all wants something like the original."

"Cross dressing?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, Raj got the idea," Skye replied. "But this is still early stages too." She scratched her cheek for a moment and asked, "Should I ask?"

"I think so, it is their daughter and you need their permission," Mary said with a smile as her wife was talking to her.

"Well…" Skye said jokingly.

"What do you need Julia for?" Castle said.

"Brian and Roger want Julia and Peter to dance to one of their live performances on a screen behind them," Skye replied seriously. "The Jive."

"She'll want to," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Of course she will," Beckett said, smiling. "And she can because it would be cruel to stop her. Peter however…"

"Yeah, we'll talk to his mother," Mary said.

"She is going to the ball right?" Skye asked.

"She is, so are Clive and his dad," Castle said.

"Ah, the whole gang together," Skye said, exaggerating her accent before they laughed. Their food was served at that point and they settled down to eat before she was saying, "I'm glad they're going too."

"So are we," Beckett said. "But the four kids thought they were going to have to perform," she said before they were laughing softly together. "But Brennan and Clara enjoy large parties. There is something I wanted to ask you," she said then. "Why are they having you do so much."

"We asked them the same," Skye replied.

"Several times," Mary added.

"I thought at first they wanted me to perform with them like Adam Lambert but it hasn't gotten to that point," Skye said.

"You can't though," Mary said firmly to her wife.

"She's told them that," Skye told their friends with a smile. "They just want me to sing, especially for the tribute. Remember they saw me on DWTS."  
"Sorry to ask again," Beckett commented.

"It's understandable," Skye said with a nod, cutting her small piece of Beef Wellington. "But I think that'll be it. And I just want to get the vocals right."

"You will," Beckett told her. She wasn't surprised when her friend shrugged her shoulders and she smiled before she then turned to her food before Castle was bringing something up.


	3. Foggy London Town (Part 2)

"Have you heard from Stella?" he asked the two women.

"She sent me an e-mail last night," Skye answered with a nod. "I forwarded it to your wife." She smiled and said, "You'll look great."

"I'm just wondering what the change was," Castle said honestly as the designer had told them the month before that she had switched his outfit.

"Something more spring," Mary commented.

"Did she change yours?" Beckett asked the woman.

Shaking her head; as she was eating some of the green beans that was with her plate; Mary finally told them, "No, it's still a dress that'll work in the greenhouse. Good thing your cousin has that."

"I thought the same," Beckett said with a smile. "I wonder if she could use Clara at all."

Skye, bringing her glass up to lips, paused at that and asked, "Has Brennan asked you?"

"I know he's thinking that," Beckett replied. "But I couldn't ask Stella; it's enough that she's using the four of us."

"She might once she's here," Skye said. "But it depends on the outfits she has. Though I agree, we shouldn't really say anything."

"We?" Castle asked.

"Of course, you don't think we'd mind if she joined in do you? Actually it might help," Skye said. "_Only one man_," she then started in Irish. "_Might seem a bit odd so your cousin could join in with_ Clara."

"We'll wait and find out," Mary said, patting her wife's arm. "For now that was a great dinner."

"Small though," Castle muttered.

"It was," Skye said. "Though would you like dessert here or at one of the bars?"

"I'm glad you brought that up," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "He wants to head to the _American Bar_."

"Oh, I don't blame you," Skye said to Castle. "They have drinks based on photographs of celebrities."

"I wonder who they have," Beckett said.

"_They also have food, so we should head there_," Skye said, speaking in Irish.

"We can go right now," Castle said as he was gesturing to the waitress. He handed her his card before he turned to his wife and said, "Do you mind?"

"No," Beckett said. "Why would I?"

"Just making sure," Castle said.

"I'm surprised that you want to go," Mary said to her.

"I am drinking every so often," Beckett said. Castle got his card back at that moment and once he had stood she followed him, looking over at Skye and Mary while they were doing the same. She was able to ask them what they wanted to eat at the bar when her husband placed her arm through his and was asking her a question.

"I almost forgot, do we have time for the bar?" Castle asked.

"Are you calling your kids later?" Skye said when they'd left the restaurant.

"Yes, but not until nine," Beckett said, looking at her husband questioningly. She looked at her father's watch again and said, "What time do you have?"

"Almost eight," Skye said. "We have time, I figured it would just be a drink and perhaps dessert."

"I want you to see this bar," Castle said when his wife looked at him.

"Me too," Mary said. She smiled when the others laughed and they went together to the bar before she glanced at Beckett with her wife when they could see inside.

"I see," she told her husband as there were numerous photographs on the wall. She smiled and said, "Where will we sit?"

"Over here," Skye commented, having been looking at the photos.

Glancing at the wall the investigator had been looking at, Beckett was a little confused until they got close to the group of photographs there. "They have a drink based on Paul?" she asked as they were sitting around a table together.

"I would imagine Linda too," Skye said, the photograph of Paul playing a piano. "I've seen this picture, it's the reception for Ringo and Barbara's wedding."

"Oh yeah, he's right there," Castle said, looking closer at the people in the picture.

"Their drink is called Club Rags," Mary said, getting their attention. When the others looked at her she smiled at her wife and said, "That was where the picture is. But the drink is tequila-"

"Paul would love that," Skye commented with a smile. "What else _grá_?"

"Pickled orange," Mary read from the menu. "Lime and Hibiscus agave. It sounds very nice."

"I'm game to try," Skye said.

"I think we all will," Castle said when his wife nodded slightly at his look.

"What about to eat?" Skye asked her wife.

"They do have a dessert," Mary said, handing the menu to her.

"Coffee or tea and dessert," Skye told the other two. "Or a cupcake I should say. Which sounds very nice for after the drink."

"Is that it?" Beckett asked as the investigator had handed the menu to her husband.

"It is," Castle said. "What do you think?"

Reading about it; as he'd handed her the menu; Beckett nodded and said, "Coffee will be nice. And you can pick the cupcake."

After someone had come over to get their drink orders the four were quiet, watching some of the others at the bar before Castle cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he said to the others. "I'm wondering if you've heard anything about Mill Valley."

Shaking her head, Skye said, "Not yet, they haven't gone and I don't want to push. To be honest they might wait and go later; once it's warmer." She saw the way Beckett was taking her husband's hand and was about to speak before she started to speak as the first of their drinks were being served.

"Pink…" Mary said.

"I don't care, I knew it was going to be already," Castle said quickly as the two women looked at him. "And it looks good."  
"It does," Beckett said, smiling at the man setting hers and Castle's drinks in front of them. She wasn't surprised when her husband reached out to grab her knee and she murmured when the man left him, "_He was just smiling_."

"_I still felt compelled to_," Castle said simply, speaking in Irish as she had been. He squeezed her knee and then picked up his glass saying, "I feel there's a toast here."

"Let me," Skye said in mock annoyance. She smiled at him so he wouldn't think she was angry, and she said, "To Linda," nodding to the picture. "And John and George too. And I feel we should toast Freddie as well; he'd want a drink with us."

"To Freddie," Beckett was saying along with Castle and Mary. They tapped their glasses together and drank before she lowered her glass and said, "_Are you able to sense him a lot_?"

Smiling briefly at her friend's Irish, Skye said, "_Here and there. Don't be startled but he says he's been speaking a bit with your daughters_."

"Daughters?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time, so startled they said the word in English.

"Eliza?" Beckett asked after she and her husband had shared a look.

Nodding Skye took another sip of her drink before she said, "I'm not sure why he's talking to Eliza, but he's just seeing them every so often." She then became serious and said, "But with Julia this means her abilities are stronger."

"How?" Beckett said seriously.

"Because she was able to call to him herself," Skye replied. "Freddie told me," she said reassuringly. "But when I see her again I'd like to speak to her about that, just to make sure it wouldn't be more than her grandmother and great-grandmother can help her with."

"Go ahead," Castle said. "If it helps her I'll be relieved."

When her husband looked at her, Beckett sighed before she said, "Yeah, go ahead."

"How are your girls?" Mary asked, having been listening to the conversation with a smile.

"They're good, fine. Why?" Beckett asked.

"I was wondering if anyone was trying to ask Julia to a school dance or something," Mary explained. "She'll be twelve in a month."

"A couple boys," Beckett said with a smile. "The middle school does have a Valentine's Day dance on Friday."

"Ooh," Skye said. "She's lucky she has the excuse of being out of the country."

"My luck too," Castle said wryly. When his wife nudged him with her elbow he smiled and said, "I wasn't happy hearing that."

"Is she aware they'll keep asking as time goes on?" Skye asked the pair.

"She does, but again we did talk with her about what to say," Beckett said.

"And to let us know if any boy becomes obsessed," Castle added.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Skye commented.

"Though if she gets interested in someone herself…" Mary began.

"We'll let her date once she's thirteen," Beckett said. "We talked about it and agreed chaperoned dates can start then," finishing by looking at her husband with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes she can start then," Castle said with a sigh. "I mean I don't want to stop her and I would like the fact that we go with her."

"You never did that with Alexis?" Mary said.

Shaking his head Castle replied, "She wanted to start dating later so I never had to; but I would have if it came to that. I'm just glad it didn't."

"You didn't want her dating that young?" Skye asked.

"Not without her," Castle said simply, nodding to his wife.

Reaching over to squeeze his hand in thanks, Beckett finished her drink and said, "I think I'd like to get back to our room," speaking to him.

"Yeah," Castle replied with a nod before they looked over at the couple across from them.

"We'll do the same," Skye said easily. "We should get some rest. What're you guys doing tomorrow?"

"National Gallery," Castle said simply.

"Have fun," Mary said as her wife and Castle were paying for the drinks.

"What about you guys?" Beckett said with a slight frown.

Shaking her head Skye said, "Practice; the rest of the band is getting in and we're being allowed to use an unused studio at Abbey Road. Paul wants us to and we want to for _Killer Queen_." She then nodded her head a few times before she said, "And the other song as well…"

"And more songs," Castle commented.

"Yeah, we do need to practice," Mary said, squeezing her wife's shoulder firmly. "So we'll see you when we see you I think."  
"You can join us whenever you'd like," Beckett told the two women seriously.

"We'll see," Skye said as they stood up. "We'll call you if we want to."

"Thanks for joining us for dinner," Beckett said, going to her friend and hugging her tightly. After they'd let go of each other she went to Mary and did the same with her before they were leaving and then going to the elevators. They were talking together but when they reached Skye and Mary's floor first they said a quick goodnight to each other before the two left.

"Hopefully these twenty minutes go fast," Castle said, taking his wife's hand as their car continued.

"They will," Beckett said with a smile, her thoughts turning to their daughters as his were as well.

* * *

"Okay, dessert is here," Castle said as he came back from the bedroom. "And well hidden."

"I get the feeling their grandparents will get them something sweet anyway," Beckett commented with a smile as he sat on the couch next to her.

"True…" Castle said, looking at her phone as her text alert sounded.

"Okay," Beckett said after reading the message. "They're ready."

Castle grabbed his tablet and turned it on Skype before he was looking up at the TV with his wife in time to see their daughters appearing on the screen. "Hey girls," he said with a smile as they were waving frantically.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said happily to them. "How are you at night?"

"Really good," Beckett replied, smiling herself. "What about you?"

"Good, it's not night yet but almost," Eliza explained. "And Josa said she misses you lots."

"Tell her we miss her too," Castle said as they could see the baby on Julia's lap. She was looking around, but not straight at the camera, and he said with a smile, "And give her a kiss for us."

Julia, doing so at that moment, smiled when her baby sister squealed in reaction and she said, "She wishes you would do that for her in person."

"We'll see you soon sweetie," Beckett said, unable to help missing the baby at that moment. She shook herself and said, "How was school girls?"

After she had looked at her big sister, Eliza related what she had learned that day before her sister then told their parents about her day. "Dancing was really fun, and at the end Ms. Grey had a big surprise," she said when Julia had finished talking.

"Do you know it already?" the girl said when she saw their parents were looking at each other.

"Skye told us," Beckett said first.

"So… could I? Peter's mom was there and she said it was fine," Julia said.

"Of course," Castle said. "Just don't be nervous or anything."

"I won't," Julia said before she hesitated. "Did Skye tell you?" she said softly.

"About Freddie?" Beckett asked. When Julia nodded she smiled lovingly at the girls and said to them both, "She told us he talks to you."

"He came to see me first," Eliza said. "Grandmama said he wanted to talk to me about the video when he dresses like a girl." She beamed widely and said, "He was surprised 'cause I like it so much."

"And then he came to see me because Lizzy told me about that and he saw us dancing on DWTS," Julia added. "But… I did think in my head that I wanted to talk to him… and he came."

"What's he like?" Alexis asked.

Blushing Julia told their parents, "I told everyone but didn't say about that." She bit the inside of her mouth and then said, "He was really nice, I think he was surprised I could talk to him like I could. It wasn't for that long but I hope he'll come back soon."

"Be careful sweetie," Beckett suddenly told her.

"I know, my energy. Grandmama and Mamó came to see me and said I might have to wait a little bit," Julia said. "But I'll wait," she then said as she knew her mother would be worried about her then.

"Okay, then how was your day?" Beckett said, looking over at Alexis.

"It was good, two appointments today but they were really nice," the young woman replied, smiling at that moment. "And Louis is talking to his family right now if you're wondering about him."

"I texted Brennan, he welcomed us but let us have the day," Beckett replied.

"I think they want to know about our day," Castle said to his wife.

"It looks like it," Beckett said, smiling before they were telling their family about their day after they'd landed in London. She wasn't surprised when Julia and Eliza gasped at the news about the second music video for the tribute show and she was about to tell them the added news Skye had told her in the elevator before her father was asking about their time at Abbey Road.

"Are you still going to take pictures?" Jim said.

"I will, I'm not sure why but Paul did say he might want to put pictures from that in the booklet for the album," Beckett said, nodding.

"I wish we could go," Eliza said with a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie," Beckett told her with a gentle smile. "But remember what Skye told us; that they're going to take some time and they may have more than one song."

"What about Queen?" Eliza asked.

Squeezing her sister's arm Julia said gently, "If I dance at the concert we'll see them there."

"Oh… cool!" Eliza said eagerly after thinking about that for a moment.

"There is one thing more though," Castle said before he looked over at his wife.

"They want me to take some pictures," Beckett said. "At the tribute concert and the music videos." She held her hand up before the girls could say anything and told them, "I know I'm going to be in one; but there your dad will take pictures."

"How cool, but when is that?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, I'll find out from Skye when it's time to film," Beckett said as she'd asked her friend the same thing.

"Could we go see?" Eliza asked.

"I'll need to wait and see," Beckett said gently. "I don't know yet if your dad will be able to go but I'll ask when it's almost time." She then squeezed her husband's arm and said, "We need to go but we'll try and call around this same time tomorrow."

"It's not too late?" Martha asked.

"No, we're fine for tomorrow," Castle said, not surprised his mother had said that. "But I'm guessing the girls have homework?"

"Just a little," Julia said, letting Alexis take their baby sister. "So we need to say goodnight?"

"We do," Beckett said first. "But again, we'll call you guys tomorrow to see how things go." She smiled with her husband when the girls agreed to that and they started saying goodnight to their family members before he was turning off the connection. "The coffee?" she asked him as he was getting up to set the tablet by the TV.

"I haven't made it yet," Castle replied easily, squeezing her shoulder. "Do you want it here or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when he nodded and she got up from the couch, walking into the bedroom off the living room. She went over to the window and removed the few decorative objects that were there so she could sit, looking out on the river and the London Eye.

"Okay?" Castle asked when he'd had their mugs of coffee ready to bring to her.

"I am," Beckett reassured him. "I'm just regretting we didn't somehow work it out for the girls to come with us."

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. "Though Julia did say they didn't mind."

"Eliza too," Beckett said with a smile, knowing he'd said it like that so she would admit both their middle daughters had been fine with them leaving sooner.

"And they seem happy," Castle said, studying his wife closely as he was sitting next to her on the sill, facing her.

"I know, they want us to stay on our own," Beckett replied with a smile. "And we will. But right now I'd like to say that are you sure about taking pictures?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Castle said though he was startled at her frown that appeared suddenly. "What?" he asked.

"You need to take pictures of the others; not just me," Beckett answered.

Smiling, Castle said, "I know, I already thought of that and I'll make sure I take pictures of the others too." He studied her closely before he reached up to her and said, "I kind of wish we had our camera with us."

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile. She hadn't said that loudly as he was leaning into her and they were shortly after kissing. She had to be careful with her mug of coffee and recalling that she pulled away reluctantly. "We should finish," she said.

"Yeah," Castle said, having to work through his daze of pleasure to realize what she was talking about. He looked down at his mug for a moment then took a sip before he realized it was cold already. "Do you still want yours?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, Beckett watched her husband take the mugs to the other room before she stood. She looked out the window and continued to before she felt Castle's arms wrap around her from behind. "How quietly did you close the door?" she asked as she'd found the bedroom door was closed when she glanced over her shoulder.

Kissing the top of her shoulder, Castle didn't answer for a moment before he moved away and said, "Apparently enough to surprise you. What're you thinking love?"

"Nothing really just…" Beckett started to say before she shrugged.

"Are you tired?" Castle said, hoping his concern that that was the case didn't seep into his tone.

"No," Beckett said, turning around. She wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "That kiss was nice."

"It was," Castle said hurriedly, realizing what she wanted. He reached for her face, cupping it before he leaned down and kissed her gently. He didn't let that last for long before he murmured, "Would you like to get a little more comfortable?"

Beckett's response was a nod and as her husband was taking off his blazer she was removing her own before she let him take them both to the closet. She smiled when he started to walk back to her but turned to the window, drawing the curtains closed over it before his hands were gently gripping her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder at him she said softly, "I don't want anyone seeing you."

"And I really don't want anybody seeing you," Castle said firmly. He leaned down and kissed at the side of her neck before he asked, "Can I?"

"Let me," Beckett replied, smiling as she turned around to face him. She took the ponytail holder off her hair and wasn't surprised when her husband's hands were quick to help the locks all the way down. Tossing the band aside she said as she looked back at him, "Kiss me again?"

"Any time you want," Castle replied before he literally swept her up into his embrace to hold her tightly to him. They were kissing shortly after and he wondered if his wife wanted him to go slowly with that. But her tongue was sweeping along his lower lip shortly after and he was allowing her into his mouth. He had no idea how long that lasted, only that he was breathless and moving back before she was cupping his face as she whispered to him.

"You should sit," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked confused and she bit at her lower lip to keep from laughing before he took her hand. She let him lead her over to the bench that was at the end of the bed and waited for him to sit down.

Castle was slightly startled when his wife suddenly sat on his lap but pushed it aside as they were kissing again. They held onto each other while they were doing that and he realized he could feel her breasts against his chest through their clothes. Though they were covered he couldn't help his arousal and he did his best to kiss her harder but it eventually became too difficult. With his wife moaning he kissed his way over her jaw before he went down to her neck. He could feel her pulse racing beneath his lips and he did his best to focus on her as he gently sucked at her skin. He was shuddering as he pulled away and then moved back so he could look at her blouse.

Beckett held herself still as her husband was carefully unbuttoning the first ones on her shirt, watching the look on his face as he was opening it enough to just reveal her breasts. She couldn't help feeling touched at the intense expression on his face as he stared at her skin that was bare and she reached up to cup his cheek. When he was looking up into her eyes she smiled and then bowed her head to kiss him gently on the lips. "Here," she said then, reaching up to take care of the rest of the buttons. When her blouse was opened she held her breath as her husband leaned down, kissing around the tops of her breasts. When he tried to get further down she bit at her lower lip a little hard and she carefully had him pull away.

Before his wife could say or do anything, Castle reached up and cupped her mounds through her pale blue bra. When her hands were grabbing his he looked up at her and saw that she was tense which made him move to her lips again. They were kissing one another passionately at that moment, tongues tangling together and his hands reaching around to her back so he could open her bra. As soon as he felt it coming unhooked he moved away from her so the silk and lace could come off though he was startled to see her blouse was still in place.

"Help me," Beckett said, reaching for his shirt. They both worked to get it open and she let him remove it himself before she then took off her blouse and let him help her with her bra. Since he was tossing it aside, she had the chance to caress his chest which she was doing with one hand. She lightly brushed her fingers over his nipples and watched him freeze as he hissed loudly at the same time. She smiled and then leaned over, brushing her lips against his before she moved back and ran her nails gently over his scalp. "We should finish," she told him, suddenly anxious to get onto the bed.

"Hold on," Castle said, not surprised she looked taken aback. Before she could say anything he was leaning over, capturing her lips with his own and kissing her deeply. When they slowly parted he stood with her in his arms and he moved around the end of the bed to the side so he could set her down in the middle. Since he'd already kicked away his shoes he immediately climbed up on the mattress with her, kissing the second he could reach her lips. They were passionate that time and though they'd started out going slowly he was reaching for the fly of her trousers, opening it with one hand before she was ending their third kiss.

"Do you want me to get up?" Beckett asked him.

Shaking his head, Castle kissed her again before he moved away so he could reach for her trousers. He pulled them off carefully with her help before he was doing the same to her panties as she raised her hips for him a second time. He tossed her clothing aside and then hurried back to her before they were kissing, though it didn't last long as she was pushing at his shoulders.

"Off the bed," Beckett told him. When her husband looked down at her she smiled and said, "I'll start you off," in explanation.

"Yeah," Castle said after he'd paused for a moment. He pushed himself off the mattress as she'd asked but then waited for her to follow him over so she could open the fly of his trousers. "Careful-" he started to say as she was pulling his boxers down on his hips.

"I know," Beckett said easily as she moved out of the way of his erection as it quickly moved to rest against his stomach. She bit her lower lip at the sight of that but moved out of the way of her husband, looking on as he removed the last of his clothes. She waited for him to rejoin her on the bed and as he was close to her said, "I was touching myself just now."

"Really?" Castle asked, hesitating for a moment as he wasn't sure at first what she wanted with that. But with the way she was holding her arms slightly behind her he figured it out and he moved to sit on his knees near her, reaching for her arms and holding her wrists behind her with one hand. "I never get the chance to put you under arrest," he said with a smile.

"Do you really want to now?" Beckett asked.

Castle leaned down and took his wife's lips, letting go of her wrists as he was doing that, pressing his hands to the small of her back before they were slowly parting. "I'd make a terrible cop," he commented with a smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh… I don't know," Beckett said, smiling herself. "I think you did enough just now."

"You won't touch yourself until after?" Castle asked her.

"After?" Beckett said in response. She wasn't surprised when his response was to kiss her and she went along with it before he pulled away and proceeded to kiss at her neck. Her eyes rolled back as he was feverish with those and she couldn't make an effort to protest as her husband was moving her onto her back. When she was laying in the middle of the bed again she wrapped her arms around her husband as he moved down to her shoulders. She moaned softly when he went back and forth over her upper chest then, and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he found her left breast first.

Pressing a few kisses there, Castle pulled back so he could stare at the mound though his eyes were drawn to her nipple. It was taut from his lips already and he leaned down again to kiss it straight on. He shuddered inwardly at the soft gasp from his wife but continued, parting his lips so he could take the nub into his mouth. He proceeded to suckle at it until he recalled her other breast and then reached up to gently fondle it with his free hand. He loved the way she was arching her back, moving under him, and he had to pull away so she wouldn't rub against his lower body and set him off.

Breathing a little hard, Beckett smiled at her husband for a moment as she could tell what he'd been going through. She reached up to him, touching his shoulders before she said, "Lay down."

A little startled, Castle found he couldn't protest and he was doing as she had ordered, laying where she had in the middle as she'd gotten up. "What're you going to do?" he said as she was staring at him.

Smiling, Beckett pushed her hair back before she leaned down and started to kiss at his chest. She did that a few times, focusing on his nipples after she'd kissed the rest of his skin for a while, and then let him move her onto her back. She was gasping when he suddenly slid down her body, making her reach to the back of his head which she held as he was kissing around the mound her sex made. A second later he was lapping gently at her clit and she couldn't stop the cry that left her throat as the pleasure seemed to explode from the nub. When he sucked at her a few times she cried out heavily before she was reaching down to touch his hair, begging him to stop.

"Too much?" Castle asked her, unable to help smiling at her while he moved to lay above her on his arms and knees.

"A little," Beckett replied, running her hands around his arms. She turned her attention to them, the muscles straining to hold himself up, and she caressed them a couple times before she looked into his eyes. "Fuck me lover," she breathed to him seriously.

"Goddess," Castle breathed before he lowered his head so they could kiss. As their tongues were rubbing against each other he pressed his lower body down onto hers and they were groaning together in joy at the sensation. That made them part and he moved again, sliding his erection in her with her help before they both paused. He stared into her eyes, seeing her pleasure there, and he moved so he could couple with her fully. It only took a moment and their hips were pressed against each other, making his breathing speed up slightly. Finally he was moving, thrusting slowly at first as a test and feeling her sex gripping him tightly he swore in Irish as she cried out.

"Oh… oh Rick I want you to fuck me," Beckett said in slight frustration when her husband paused again.

"I know, I just don't want to…" Castle began before he trailed off. "I don't want to finish before I can start."

"You won't," Beckett said reassuringly. "Just take me Rick," she said, not caring that she was begging him.

Though he was about to nod, Castle decided it wasn't necessary and he moved again. That time he thrust and did so hard the first few times before he stopped again. Before his wife could protest he was moving and setting up his rhythm though he knew it wasn't going to last. But he didn't let his mind linger on that, instead focusing on her and moving. It was a little dangerous doing that, as concentrating on the sensation of her drawing him in and then allowing him to pull away was quick to affect him. He knew he needed to do something else as well, and he lowered his head so he could kiss her deeply.

Responding to her husband the instant she felt his lips against hers, Beckett wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. Her legs were doing the same, though they'd been wrapped around him already, and she gasped as he thrust down a little hard against her clit. She was concerned he was going to push her too hard but he was moving still and being careful to avoid the swollen nub luckily. She kissed him back as he was doing that to her again and she ran her fingers through his hair that time repeatedly until he moved away and she could feel his lips moving against hers as he whispered to her huskily.

"Did you want to stop?" Castle asked. He thought she might be confused as to when he was referring to, but she luckily shook her head. He moved then, putting her above him before he held her by her hips to help her move. It was more so he could touch her as she had no problems with pushing herself up and down and he groaned as she rolled her head back in reaction to the friction that started up quickly between them. He slid his hands around to the small of her back, holding her tightly by it as he did his best to move with her. They started kissing shortly after that and were groaning again as her breasts were rubbing against his chest. When she suddenly broke away he thought for a moment that she wanted to switch positions with him but her hands were on the back of his head, making it bow down.

Beckett was relieved when her husband wasn't hesitating, going directly to her breasts and starting to stimulate them though it caused her to falter in her movement. She thought he might try to help her but it seemed he was busier with her chest so she was just barely moving while she watched him. His hands were cupping over her breasts and she leaned against him so they were more fully against his palms. She could hear his breathing growing rougher and it affected her in turn before he was moving them to her back. She waited with anticipation as he lowered his head again and when his lips kissed her right nipple she was squeezing her eyes shut tightly in joy. His tongue was quick to run against the taut nub and her eyes then rolled back though they were still closed and she realized she'd stopped moving completely.

Spending a bit more time on her breasts, Castle was startled when his wife was pushing him back gently and he was quick to look up at her. Studying her face he quickly discerned what she wanted and helped her lay down on her back again. He didn't hesitate, thrusting immediately before they were kissing again. He was moving as hard as he could but after a while he slowed down, going deliberately within her as she was gasping and almost clawing at his back. He did that four times in a row, then sped up and did that for some time until he slowed down again. He was alternating in his thrusts repeatedly, trying to make sure he and his wife would last for a little longer. Feeling her writhing underneath him, and the way her legs were moving as they were clutching at his waist, he whispered against her lips, "Are you going to come love?"

Nodding her head at first, Beckett took a moment before she was able to say, "I am… promise me you won't stop me…"

"I won't, I want to come too love," Castle told her, faltering a little in his speech as he was slowing down at that moment. He rolled his hips, groaning as his wife cried out as the sensation of him rolling around her walls clinging to him was intense. It led him to start thrusting fast and normally which made them both groan that time before he was leaning down and kissing her. He didn't let that last for long; though he was passionate; and he started to thrust harder and faster.

Crying out every time their hips were smacking together, Beckett had placed one of her feet down on the bed to use for leverage. It made the sound of their skin meeting louder, and it pushed her to go faster against him though it was difficult in her position. It made her gasp for air eventually, because he was suddenly reaching her clit and she let her legs fall open to help him. As he was groaning out that he loved her and didn't want to stop, she felt the tight ball of built up pleasure suddenly seem to release and her back was rigid as she called out her husband's name once. Her orgasm was strong and seemed to take over her entire body, but she was aware when her husband was joining her. Her eyes rolled back again, the sensation of his release intense within her and she half expected herself to climax again. She just managed to hold onto her consciousness as she came down from her high, but she could still feel her body throb as she was limp beneath her husband. She forced herself to wrap her arms around him as he continued, groaning her name repeatedly, and feeling his last thrust she gasped but then held herself still to wait for him to recover as she was doing the same.

Though he'd intended to speak to his wife, when Castle pulled away from her to look down at her he was kissing her shortly after. He buried his tongue into her mouth, tangling around hers before they were rubbing together a little frantically. He groaned as her hands soon started to rub his back and he let the warmth from her touch flood through his body until he needed to pull away. Smiling at her briefly he leaned down and kissed her gently before he pressed his forehead against hers. "That was incredible," he told her.

"I'm glad you thought that," Beckett murmured. She wasn't surprised when her husband pulled back a little to look down at her and she smiled before she said, "You did most of the work."

"I enjoy that work," Castle said seriously.

"Pervert," Beckett said wryly before she pressed on the back of his head so he would lean down to her. Once they'd finished kissing she said, "Lie down." She did her best not to laugh as he was quick to do that, but he was careful as he withdrew from her. She moved to lay against his side before she noticed he was raising his head from his pillow. "What is it?" she asked him as she was watching him.

"We forgot to eat dessert," Castle commented. He looked on while his wife raised her own head, glancing to the dresser where the plate with their slice of sachertorte was. He was startled when she started to get up and he rushed to do the same before he got off the bed first.

"I was going to get it Rick," Beckett told her husband in protest.

"It's not a problem," Castle said simply. He grabbed the plate before he walked back to his wife, handing it to her and watching as she took one of the two forks off the plate and set it aside. "You know we're sharing this right?" he asked her as he climbed on the bed with her.

"I do," Beckett said easily as she was breaking off a piece of the cake. She waited for him to open his mouth and she fed him the piece before she said, "And we still are."

"Here," Castle said, reaching for the plate. He took it from her and got another piece which he then fed to her. They went through almost the whole slice before he set aside the fork and then picked up the piece he'd cut off before that.

"Rick," Beckett said warningly before he fed the piece to her. She stared at him as she ate it off his fingers, kissing the tips gently before she ate and then told him, "I love you."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously, staring at her that time. He leaned into her and kissed her, tasting the chocolate and slight flavor of apricot on her tongue. When they parted he smiled and asked, "Should we finish this?"

"We should," Beckett replied before she watched him get more of the cake. She did the same and they fed each other at the same time before they were leaning into each other for another kiss. When they parted she was a little startled when her husband turned her around onto her back and she lay there while she waited to see what he wanted to do.

Splitting the last of the cake, Castle let her take one piece before he ate it off her fingers. He fed her the piece that he had, getting some of the chocolate that was on the outside on his fingers before he reached down to her right breast.

"You made a mess," Beckett said simply before she watched him lick his thumb. "And give me your hand."

Looking down at her in mock surprise, Castle gave it to her, shuddering when he felt her licking at his index finger to get it clean. When she had finished he pulled his hand away and said, "I still made a mess."

"I know, I had to take care of that though," Beckett replied easily, smiling at him. She then became serious as he lowered himself to her and she was swiftly moaning as her husband was licking gently at the chocolate on her skin. She watched him the best she could, placing her hands on his back and holding him there before she said, "You still didn't finish," though by then he was long since done.

"Love," Castle breathed out against her skin before he moved to press his lips to her mound. He went all around it before he was drifting over to the other and doing the same there. When he had he pulled away enough to look at her and he said, "I want you Kate."

"I need you Rick," Beckett told him seriously, grabbing for him.

Castle moved to get on top of his wife and with her goading him on he entered Beckett and they began to fuck each other roughly. They were fast and didn't stop until they had spent themselves completely and were still on the bed, breathing hard as they were recovering slowly. After a while he moved, lying next to her before he gathered her in his arms and they kissed deeply.

Beckett smiled at the way her husband nuzzled her nose with his when they'd stopped and she murmured, "I am glad we're alone now."

"Me too," Castle said, gently rubbing his hand up and down her side. He kissed her again and when they'd parted said, "I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"We haven't even finished tonight yet," Beckett said in amusement.

"No pervert comment?" Castle asked as he ran his finger over her collarbone.

"It was implied," Beckett said easily as she smiled. She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed her and she was going along with it swiftly before their tongues were rolling around each other. She let Castle move her onto her back and she smiled at him before they kissed again. She wasn't surprised when they slipped easily into making love and were far slower that time. She very quickly lost track of time as she felt him literally worshiping her body and when she orgasmed it was as euphoric as the previous two times, knowing he felt the same when he followed her. As she held him when they had come down from their high she smiled and turned her head, kissing the side of his.

"Thank you love," Castle said, looking down at her as he'd raised his head. "Let me move," he said when she wasn't letting him go.

Sighing, Beckett reluctantly let go of him and watched him get up before he got off the bed. She smiled when he got some water for them, taking the glass as he came back to the bed. She shared a kiss with him before they parted and she took a sip while Castle was caressing her front as he murmured against her ear.

"I don't want to stop Kate," Castle told her earnestly. Before she could speak he pressed a kiss to the skin underneath her ear, smiling when she shivered slightly.

"I don't either," Beckett replied easily, handing the glass to him. She watched him while he was drinking the water then and she leaned over, kissing at his jaw a few times before he leaned over to set the glass aside. She was ready for him when he came back to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly as they kissed, their tongues meeting. She caressed the back of his head when they parted and felt him going to her neck, kissing gently at it before he drifted to her shoulder. "Rick," she breathed in pleasure as he was sucking at the junction between her neck and collarbone.

Doing that for a little longer, Castle forced himself back before he reached up and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. He knew he should speak but found he couldn't really do so and he merely leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. It took him another minute but he was finally able to speak telling her, "I love you Kate, so much."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. When he pulled away slightly to look at her she smiled and then pulled him to her so they could kiss. They were tilting their heads once his tongue was in her mouth and gently rubbing against each other until they were wrapping their arms around one another tightly. She was so involved with dueling against her husband's tongue that she gasped and ended their kiss when he was grasping her ass firmly and making her push herself up suddenly. As he was looking up at her she smiled and told him, "Want to show me how much you love me?"

"Repeatedly," Castle breathed out to her as he let his hands span the small of her back. He pushed himself up on his knees and kissed her again, roaming over her skin until she was trembling and then pulling away from him. He watched her in surprise as she was moving around to lay down and he was almost scrambling to follow her before he was kissing her again. Feeling her holding onto him he became more passionate until he was pulling away and smiling down at her before rubbing his nose against hers. "Goddess," he breathed lovingly to her.

"Love," Beckett whispered just as her husband was climbing on top of her and entering her gently. She sighed deeply in pleasure at the sensation of his desire for her filling her, and she was swift to wrap her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her.

When their hips met, Castle and Beckett stared into each other's eyes for a long time before he was moving, kissing her just as he began to thrust. They let themselves become lost in each other very quickly, holding tightly to one another as they proceeded to explore the bed with one another. They found they couldn't stop for long, and it was only a need for sleep that stopped them though they stayed close, arms wrapped around each other as they dreamt of one another intently through to the next morning.


	4. All The Handiworks

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Cheek to Cheek,_ which was written by Irving Berlin, the version I've taken from was sung by Fred Astaire in the 1935 movie _Top Hat_.

A/N #2: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last two chapters, so I'll go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I'm happy to see that you thought it was a great way to start the story. And I'm pleased to read you thought it was good writing too!),

Mb (It was really nice to read you thought the prologue was an interesting start, I did want it to be of course! And I'm so glad I have you intrigued with the figure's attack, lol, you'll get explanations for that as the story goes! You're welcome for the prologue!) and

Mb (It was great to read you thought the first half of the last chapter was a wonderful set up. And I'm glad you liked their time relaxing together and enjoying their time in London while they were sightseeing and shopping for both themselves and family. I had a lot of fun writing that, so it was nice read you enjoyed that. I was pleased that Eliza and Julia asking their parents to swim and to make sure to kiss in the pool was funny, lol, I thought it would be so that was achieved. And I was glad you saw that with Castle and Beckett in the tub they were enjoying just themselves; tender and loving as you put it. And I'm so happy you thought them meeting up with Skye and Mary was so good since I wasn't sure what readers would think about them being with other people after being alone. You're welcome for sharing the first half! And I was glad you thought that Skye and Mary were good company for Castle and Beckett's dinner. And it was great you thought it was good they like how Skye sing and interpret the Queen songs. I was wondering what readers would think of Skye revealing that she's seen Freddie but I'm glad you think it's good that he's likes her singing and is okay with her paying tribute to him and the band. I was a little surprised that you were about Freddie talking to Julia and Eliza with their grandmothers there, but I figure it could happen with their abilities and their grandmothers are their assistants with that. And I'm glad you enjoyed them talking to their family, there was no way I could have them forgetting to do that. The same with the anticipating joining them in England along with the ball that's coming up, lol. I was so happy that you liked Castle and Beckett relishing in one another's company as you put it at the end with them being loving, sexy and sensual. And you're right, I did mean to show them reveling in being intimate heart, soul and body as well, in every way. You're very welcome for sharing. Also, Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours as well!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and as always I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Dream Away_ by George Harrison, from his album _Gone Troppo_.

All The Handiworks

Shifting slightly on the bed, Castle opened his eyes before he noticed the sunlight trying to sneak around the curtains over the large window. He was slightly confused at the floral valance on the top of the window before it came back to him that he and Beckett were in London. Once he'd shaken himself of that he looked at his wife who he was spooned with at that moment and smiled seeing her still fast asleep. He was tempted to kiss her but fought the urge before moving slowly so he could get off the bed. When he was sure he could do so and not wake her up he slid carefully off the mattress before he stood and watched his wife.

When Beckett's only movement was to burrow under the covers further Castle smiled and went to grab his pajamas from the closet off the bathroom. He dressed inside the marbled room before he went back to see if Beckett was awake. He was relieved to find her still sleeping and hurried to the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him as quietly as he could and hoping he'd have time to finish before she was awake.

* * *

Rolling over onto her back, Beckett looked at the ceiling above her before she heard the door opening and glanced over to find her husband in the doorway. "Morning," she said as he came into the room with a tray in hand.

"Morning love," Castle said, walking around to her side of the bed. He set the tray that held their breakfast there and then sat next to her and she was sitting up herself. "Why the modesty?" he asked her as she was holding the sheet over her breasts.

"I want the curtains open while we eat," Beckett said as she'd seen their breakfast. "Let me have your shirt," she said, smiling as she wondered what his reaction would be.

"Sure," Castle said swiftly as he moved to get his robe off. Once he'd tossed it on the armchair he removed his shirt before handing it to his wife. He had an instant of seeing her nude form when she moved the sheet but did his best to ignore the rush of desire before she was wearing his white t-shirt. He went to the nightstand and got the tray, putting it on her lap once she had the covers over her lap. "I hope you don't mind my choice," he said as he slid under the covers on the other side, sitting close to her.

"Oh no, it looks great," Beckett replied, picking up a smaller croissant in a basket. She had taken a bite when her husband took the tray, placing it on his lap to her smile.

"I'll be the holder," Castle commented. He smiled when his wife laughed and handed her the small glass of orange juice before saying, "What time do you want to head to the museum?"

"Oh," Beckett began before she took a quick sip of the juice. "We don't need to be there exactly at ten… I'd like another bath."

Glad he wasn't eating or drinking at her look she was giving him, Castle took a moment longer than he needed to to nod and he said, "Okay, great idea."

Beckett used her croissant to hide her smile at his reaction but didn't say anything and they ate for a while in silence. Finally though she was putting marmalade on a slice of toast that was inside the basket and she looked at her husband as he took the piece of bread when she finished. She was about to tell him jokingly that there was more bread when he was telling her why he'd done that.

"I'm remembering last night," Castle explained. He expected her to scoff or take back the piece of bread but she merely smiled at him before he was holding it up to her to bite.

"We can't linger for too long," Beckett commented with a smile after she'd eaten the slice fully.

"No," Castle said, tempted to brush his thumb across her lower lip as there was a crumb there. He stopped himself though and he turned to his own pastry that he'd grabbed in the basket. They finished what was in the basket before they were eating the thinly sliced pieces of fruit he'd ordered as well. He wasn't surprised when she was feeding him some of that and he did the same for her before they had finished and he was hurrying to take everything to the dresser across from the bed.

Smiling at her husband as he walked back to her Beckett was slightly surprised when he suddenly walked a little slower and she was about to ask what was wrong when he got onto the bed, climbing over her legs.

Before his wife could say anything, Castle said swiftly, "You got crumbs on my shirt."

Looking down at it, Beckett saw there weren't that many but she instantly knew what her husband was doing. She did her best not to smile before she said, "So?"

Castle, though he was aware she knew why he'd said that, narrowed his eyes at her before he gave a mock growl and pretended to pounce on her. As she cried out he was kissing around her jaw to give her a chance to recover. A short time later he felt her hands on his cheeks and he looked at her, letting her lead him to her lips before he was kissing her deeply. When he felt her responding he suddenly became more intense, not sure where that came from for a moment before he recalled he had been trying to ignore his arousal for her during their meal. With that in mind he carefully pulled away from their second kiss and said, "The bath…"

"I don't want to wait," Beckett said immediately before she raised her head enough to brush her lips against his. When her husband breathed out heavily she smiled before he was kissing her again, though that time far more sensuously. When they stopped she sat up as he was doing the same, stopping him from grabbing the bottom of his shirt on her. "_Tá a fhios agam gur mhaith leat féachaint ort_," she told him in amusement which meant she knew he'd rather watch.

"_Tá sé mar gur bannaí tú_," Castle replied quickly, telling her it was because she was a goddess. He was pleased when she leaned over and kissed him for that but when she moved to take his shirt off he found himself breathless with anticipation. As she revealed her body to him it mattered little that he'd spent a large part of the previous night taking her in that same state of undress repeatedly. Seeing her skin, the shape of her breasts and the beginning of her cleft in between her legs he felt it was easily like the first time. With that thought in mind he reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he tried to get her on his lap. After a while of them almost fighting with their tongues he realized she wasn't coming to him and he pulled away.

"I'm not sitting naked on your pants," Beckett said firmly. She couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her when her husband was scrambling off the bed and she watched in eagerness as he was removing his pajama pants hurriedly.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Commando?" Beckett replied with a question of her own.

Stepping out of his pajama pants Castle let out a sigh of frustration before he got on the bed again and said, "You always comment when I do that." He wrapped his arm around her before he said, "Should I stop?"

"No," Beckett said fiercely before she was wrapping her arms around him tightly and then kissing him. When he wrapped both his arms around her she was pleased at his touch but couldn't help trembling inwardly as his touch was warm against her skin. As they parted to breathe she felt him trying to pull her closer and she shook her head. She wasn't surprised when he looked startled and she made him move so she could get off the bed.

"Wait," Castle said when he found out her destination was the dresser. He grabbed the tray and ran it out to the table in the living room before he turned to find his wife standing in the doorway. He was about to ask why she was there when he realized the answer and paused before he smiled.

"Don't," Beckett said, pointing at him.

"Oh no, I'm glad you wanted it," Castle replied, jogging the last little bit to her.

Beckett's response to that was to wrap her arms around her husband before he was suddenly picking her up. She told him to put her down, but only once as she knew he wasn't going to listen since it wasn't that far to the dresser again. She kissed him gently as he set her down and as soon as she had pulled away she told him, "We need to be fast."

Nodding, as he could tell from her tone that she was serious, Castle waited for her to face the dresser before he stepped up to her. He heard her slight groan of surprise when he pressed directly against her back but didn't stop, reaching around her body so he could cup her breasts with both his hands.

Doing her best to lean further against the dresser, Beckett closed her eyes tightly as she felt her husband moving his fingers against her nipples. She breathed out hard as he was pressing his hips more against her deliberately and she turned her head back to him telling him, "Please Rick," in a breathy voice as he was reaching down to her clit.

"What do you want me to do love?" Castle asked her, nuzzling her ear lobe through her hair.

"Fuck me," Beckett whispered as he was rubbing the swollen nub between her legs. She was so relieved that he soon after held her by her hips she nearly cried out but stopped herself as she wanted to help him so he could enter her. After she'd stood on her tip toes she felt him reaching between her legs but pushed his hand away before she waited for him to move his erection there. As soon as she found she could she was grasping him gently and they worked together to get enough of him within her before he could take over. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he was going slowly, and she wanted to protest though she found she couldn't speak as it was too satisfying a sensation. When he stopped she was biting at her lower lip, taking in the feeling of him filling her and she nearly forgot the fact that he needed to move. But a second later he was making his first thrust and she was grabbing at the dresser, nearly digging her nails into it before her husband was pausing. "Rick," she nearly groaned as she looked back at him.

"I know, I was just… enjoying you," Castle breathed before he descended to her shoulder. He kissed the top of it repeatedly before he then said, "I adore you."

"I know," Beckett said unintentionally echoing him as she was shivering in delight at his whispered words. "But…" she started to say before she trailed off as her husband's hands were moving down from her hips to her clit. She closed her eyes tightly as he was quick to rub the swollen nub and she couldn't help moving along with his fingers which made them both groan in reaction to that. "Rick… please," she begged eventually.

Though he wanted to speak again, Castle reached for her hips and then proceeded to thrust. He set up a rapid pace immediately and they were both reacting vocally before he felt her moving with him. Their hips slapping together made his body heat up rapidly and he had to school himself so he wouldn't slow down or stop. He did his best to distract himself, kissing around her neck through her hair repeatedly until he felt her climaxing. He had no idea how much time had passed, just hoping it was more than a few minutes. That was his last coherent thought as he was joining her, calling her name several times before he was just feeling their bodies joined even more intimately with their orgasms. When she had stopped in front of him and was leaning against the dresser he gave her a few more thrusts before he was stopping, his hands nearly slamming on the edge of the dresser so he wouldn't fall into her.

"Easy," Beckett said after a while and she noticed his knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah… not that easy," Castle commented, breathing heavily though he felt a lot more recovered. He kissed the back of her shoulder and then said, "Do I have to move?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. She couldn't help smiling when he grumbled but shortly after she was biting at her lower lip as he pulled away from her slowly. "Come on," she told him, taking his hand. They went over to the bathroom and she let him draw a bath before he was getting into the water first once he'd poured some bath oil in. "Mint?" she asked him.

"It's either that, roses or sandalwood," Castle said. "Better for us both."

Beckett smiled and then climbed into the tub with him, leaning back against his chest before they soaked in the water. She could feel him rubbing her shoulder and paying attention to the rhythm he was using she soon asked, "What is it?"

"Was that enough?" Castle asked her seriously.

Smiling for a moment, Beckett turned to look at him the best she could before she told him, "I asked for it."

"You do but… that quickly…" Castle began.

"Believe me love, I enjoy that," Beckett said firmly before she entwined their fingers as his hand was resting on his stomach. "But next time we'll take a lot longer."

"Vixen," Castle growled into her ear as he hugged her back to him for a moment. "When do you want to?" he asked after they'd been quiet for a while.

Beckett couldn't help laughing heavily and she said when she'd calmed down, "Not yet, I would like to go to the museum."

"Oh sure, I didn't mean now," Castle told her, speaking rapidly.

"Don't worry, I was aware you weren't asking for now," Beckett replied, smiling slightly at his tone. She squeezed his hand before she said, "A quick wash okay?"

"Definitely," Castle replied, letting her go so he could watch her reaching for one of the washcloths they had moved next to the tub. Taking the one she held out to him he got it wet and lathered it quickly before he started to wash her body. He did his best not to go too slowly, but it was difficult to manage as he was enjoying what he was doing. But when he finished he allowed his wife to do the same to him, and he allowed himself the chance to kiss her as she was soaping his chest and shoulders.

"Rick," Beckett said in a mock warning voice.

"Do you really expect me to resist?" Castle asked her easily.

"No, but we're getting very wrinkled," Beckett said firmly. She allowed her husband another, shorter kiss before she finished with him. She climbed out of the tub before he could say anything and dried herself off before she smiled at the look on his face as he got out.

"You owe me," Castle commented.

"We'll see," Beckett replied easily.

Castle didn't reply to that, focusing on drying himself off as he knew it was later, but he reminded himself to do something the next time they made love. He had to turn his attention to something else then, not wanting to focus on that idea and begin getting aroused while they were starting to get dressed in the bedroom.

"You're a pervert," Beckett commented. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise and told him, "I can see the expression on your face you know."

Nodding his head Castle said, "I'm trying to think about something else."

"How's that going?" Beckett asked after she had pulled on her sweater.

"Not well," Castle said honestly. He smiled when his wife laughed and he hurried to finish dressing before they completed what they needed to be ready to leave the hotel. When they were by the door to the suite he reached for her, bringing her into his embrace before he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

Beckett was slightly startled to find that her husband's kiss was very gentle after what she'd been able to read on his face earlier. But she soon became touched as she was aware he was doing that for her. She kissed him back until they needed to breathe and she looked deeply into his eyes as she said seriously, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle replied. His body was urging him to move so he could kiss her again but he soon told himself to stop. Reluctantly letting her go he said, "I'll do that better later, but I think the museum is big."

"It is," Beckett said with a smile at his obvious changing of the subject. She then looked down at her bag and once she was sure she had her camera she told him, "Let's go."

With a nod, Castle reached for her hand and they walked out of the room before he was saying, "Where will we have lunch?"

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised that he was thinking of that, Beckett said, "You looked into it already."

"Am I that easy to read?" Castle said, feigning annoyance. He then laughed when his wife squeezed his hand and they stepped onto an elevator that had stopped for them before he was squeezing hers in return as the doors closed in front of them.

* * *

"There are a lot of rooms," Beckett said, looking at the map once they'd come to the second floor of the museum. "I think we should walk around these here," she told her husband as she held the map towards him. "And stay around the stairs so we can go back for lunch and then get up here to continue."

"Sure," Castle said. "But could I suggest the Dining Rooms for lunch?"

"Sure," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "I knew you would. But first we have this room." They stepped from the hallway to the room and looking around she asked, "Altar pieces?"

"Italian… Early Renaissance?" Castle guessed after he'd nodded to his wife's question.

"Yeah," Beckett said as they came to the first painting and she saw the date on the plaque next to it. She took pictures as they were walking around the room before they came to the next room and she looked at her husband.

"What?" Castle asked in confusion as he saw her. When she motioned around the room he couldn't help smiling and he said, "German, a lot of Cranach and some Holbein… hopefully you want to look at those last ones."

"I do," Beckett replied as her husband was aware she enjoyed the works of that artist since he'd painted for Henry VIII. They walked around and though she was disappointed not seeing a lot of paintings from Holbein, she enjoyed what there was. She took pictures here and there but limited herself for the rest of the museum as they went into the next room which had Renaissance paintings from the Netherlands. After they had gone through that room she kept her husband from going into the next and asked him, "Good?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Castle replied. "I've done this so many times and it lets me admire…"

Studying him as he glanced around them Beckett said, "You'd better say it; me right?"

"_Mar i gcónaí_," Castle said, which meant the words as always. He reached out and squeezed her arm before telling her, "Go ahead, I'll let you know when it's twelve."

"Thank you," Beckett replied easily. She walked into the next room but stopped at the first painting and murmured to her husband, "_Gabhaim buíochas leat níos déanaí_."

Castle paused; as his wife had just said she would thank him later; and looked at her while she was setting up a shot of the Titian painting called _Bacchus and Ariadne_. She didn't glance at him which helped him to recall where they were and he couldn't help murmuring a rapid, "Thanks," before they were continuing along the works of art until they got to the doorway of the next room. "What's wrong?" he asked as she was taking the map from her purse.

"I'm just making sure of where we are," Beckett replied. She handed it to her husband and said, "These next two rooms and then we should head back."

"Good idea," Castle said as he saw the layout and what she'd seen. Inside they found a series of paintings and he quickly discerned they were about the Old Testament story of Joseph. When they'd gone through that smaller room they came to the last one before lunch, a larger one he noticed had works from Michelangelo and Raphael. Since they both enjoyed those artists they took a little longer to admire the paintings, not surprised when his wife was taking some closer shots of the Raphael painting.

When she'd turned away from the work, Beckett was surprised to find her husband wasn't next to her. But she found him quickly in front of the last painting they needed to look at, and she walked up to him before taking a picture. She was going to joke that he was looking at it too intently when he suddenly spoke.

"This painting always bothered me," Castle commented.

"I know," Beckett said, glancing at the painting titled _An Allegory with Venus and Cupid_. She wasn't surprised when her husband turned to her and she said, "I've seen this painting before but I never found out why he's kissing Venus."

"He is her son, that's the problem," Castle said.

"When did you first see it?" Beckett asked, taking him by the arm and pulling him back the way they'd come.

"When I was ten, in an art book," Castle replied.

"Did you talk to your mother about that?" Beckett asked him as she slipped her arm through his while he was walking without her guiding him.

"Of course, she explained that there never was an explanation for that painting," Castle said. "But she was glad I was upset."

"Because of what you learned from that?" Beckett guessed. When her husband nodded she said, "I can understand where she's coming from."

"I thought you would," Castle said, moving to take her hand. They had reached the stairs so they were silent as they headed down to the first floor but once they were walking he was about to ask her about the rest of the museum before they were stopping. "I should have looked before we went upstairs," he said as there was a sign on the closed doors of the restaurant they'd chosen that there was an event inside.

"There's the café," Beckett said, tugging on his hand to pull him over to it since it was nearby. When they had been seated she said, "Are we in agreement?"

"Of course, but the girls?" Castle asked her.

"They can have it another time," Beckett said swiftly before she was ordering their lunch from their waitress.

"They'll insist on it," Castle commented.

"Or you will," Beckett said wryly as the waitress was pouring water for them. After they were alone again she said, "What is it?" She wasn't surprised when he looked at her in surprise and she said, "You keep looking at my bag."

"I was wondering about the rest of the museum," Castle said quickly as he recalled what had been his question before they'd seen the larger restaurant. "Are we going to have enough time to see everything?"

"It said on the map that there are some galleries that are closed right now," Beckett replied. "So that cuts down on our time of course. But we should be able to see most of the rest of the rooms." She took the map out of the bag and opened it on the table in between it so they could see what they had left. "I don't know about the Sainsbury Wing," she told him.

"Well…" Castle said, reading the information next to it. "We could just pick the ones we'd want to see. In this one they have works from Da Vinci."

Nodding Beckett said, "There's another room with Botticelli, that's probably the best idea. But we didn't really have plans for tonight."

"No, but it's a lot to see," Castle commented.

"_Either you want to go back to our room_," Beckett began in Irish with a smile. "_Or you want to leave some for the girls to see_." She couldn't help laughing softly as her husband merely smiled at her and she reached across the table to his hand which she squeezed firmly. "_Or both_."

"_Most likely both_," Castle said, speaking in the same language. Their waitress appeared at the table with their lunch so they had to swiftly let go of each other to let her set down the tiers with their meal on it. He took the kettle of Earl Grey they'd picked and he poured it out for them both before they were quiet as they were getting their tea prepared.

"What do you want?" Beckett asked her husband as they were turning to the food they had.

"We should split the sandwiches in half," Castle commented.

Studying them, Beckett frowned and then said, "You don't think we should order something else? Four squares of sandwich might not be enough for you."

"We can have a snack at the hotel," Castle replied easily. "And there are scones here."

"True," Beckett said slowly. She watched as her husband then started to cut the sandwiches for them and smiled when he placed them on her plate. She took one of the two scones on the middle platter and split it, putting on the clotted cream before the jam. They began eating and drinking their tea, doing so in silence at the start before she looked at her phone that she'd placed on the table.

"What is it?" Castle asked as he watched her swipe on the screen.

"A picture from my dad," Beckett said. "Pictures," she corrected herself as another was sent then. "Josie," she told her husband as she showed him the screen.

"Cute," Castle said with a nod as he swiped to look at the second picture. He smiled at the sight of the baby, crawling in one picture and sitting up and smiling in the second. "_They're torturing us_," he said in Irish as she was texting her father.

"_I don't think they're seeing it like that_," Beckett said in amusement as she looked up at him.

Shrugging, as he was biting into his square of the salmon sandwich, Castle waited until he'd finished to say, "I still miss her."

"So do I," Beckett said gently, reaching over to him and squeezing his hand briefly. She sipped at her tea before she said, "You didn't have anything for the rest of the day?"

"No, did you?" Castle asked. He saw her hesitating and said earnestly, "Really Kate, if you wanted to go somewhere that's fine. I was just… _recalling earlier_," finishing in Irish as he glanced slightly around them.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said. She then started talking in Irish saying, "_To be honest I didn't really have a place to go to. I just feel_…"

"_We don't need to do anything_," Castle said quickly. "_We could just read or watch a movie or something_."

Smiling, as she saw her husband was unsure about that, Beckett told him, "_We'll wait until we get there_. But do you know what you want to see in the rest of the museum?"

Taking that suggestion; spoken in English; Castle turned his attention back to the map, reading over the rooms for a moment. "They have rooms for Spain, England and France," he eventually told her. "Those are a definite must. The others though seem to be themed."

Glancing down at the map as well, Beckett could see what he meant and said, "I guess we'll see how tired we are."

"Can we reach there first?" Castle asked, craning his neck as he was bringing his scone half up to his mouth to eat. He suddenly felt something next to his lips and jumped slightly before his wife started to laugh softly.

"You should have done that before looking," Beckett said as he was wiping away the jam that was on his face.

Sighing Castle said, "I wanted to see." He then looked at the map and said, "What rooms are closed?"

"Here," Beckett said after she'd finished her scone. She pointed them out and said, "We can go to the Central Hall and go around that way. But what about the galleries where we were before?"

"Do you want to go back into them?" Castle asked her.

"Did you?" Beckett said firmly. She watched him take the map from her, obviously looking around at the rooms they hadn't been in.

"They have more French paintings that way," Castle said, pointing the room out to her. "And they have Reubens and Rembrandt too."

"Okay," Beckett said, smiling as she folded the menu before she put it away in her bag.

"What about tomorrow?" Castle said as he brought the plate with the desserts down.

"What about it?" Beckett asked.

"I just want to make sure you want to go there," Castle replied.

Smiling Beckett said, "I'll remind you we went to museums back at home before I adopted Julia."

"I was thinking more if we should wait to take the girls," Castle said.

"Which we already talked about," Beckett said easily. She smiled when he nodded and told him, "If you want to then we should ask them tonight."

"No, I already know their answer," Castle replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just realized I'm acting like I don't want to go with you."

"You don't need to worry," Beckett said reassuringly. "I know why you're saying that but again we'll be back with them."

With a nod Castle changed the subject and said, "Should I split the desserts?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said, watching him pick up the knife he had before he was splitting the heart shaped chocolate cake, chocolate tart, cake and what she guessed was blackberry tart. She took some of the heart cake and ate it, not surprised when her husband was picking up his chocolate tart with his hands. She smiled when he looked at her; reminding herself to kiss him when they had the chance; before she turned her attention back to her desserts so they could head back to their exploration of the museum.

* * *

"I'm going to guess," Castle said as he was looking around the room they were entering. "We're in the Spanish paintings."

"Good guess," Beckett said, smiling at him. "And we are. A lot of Velazquez," she said as she looked at the selection.

"Nice, but no Goya?" Castle said as they were walking around.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied, take a picture of a painting of Venus by Velazquez. She looked at her husband, seeing him studying the artwork closely before she touched his hand lightly.

"_I wish I could paint_," Castle said to her immediately. When his wife tensed slightly he told her, "_You of course_."

"_I know but… would you want to take a picture of me? You could with your phone_," Beckett said, speaking in Irish as he was.

Shaking his head Castle told her seriously, "_I wouldn't want to risk it. And I'm realizing that I need you yourself; a picture isn't going to really help_."

Beckett smiled briefly at him for that before they continued through to the next galleries before they were coming to another French painting gallery. "They have Boucher," she told her husband.

"I see," Castle said as he'd discerned the artist from the style of painting. They looked at a landscape before they went to the next one which was of a mythological story. "Do you know this?" he asked, nodding to the painting called _Pan and Syrinx_.

"I do," Beckett said, nodding her head. "Come on."

"Are you-" Castle started to say before they went to the next painting.

"I'm fine, what bothers me is she was terrified Pan was going to get her but in that painting she seems…" Beckett began.

"Like she's tempted?" Castle asked.

"It does look like that," Beckett said, nodding her head. "But his work wasn't really negative."

"No," Castle replied, taking her free hand. He squeezed it gently before he said, "I think we should rest in the next room."

"Why?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Just for a second," Castle said. He was startled when she stopped him and he looked at her questioningly before she was speaking.

"_We don't have to delay going back_," Beckett told him in Irish.

"No- I didn't really want to do that for that reason," Castle said swiftly. "I just want to make sure we rest for the rest of the museum."

"We don't have too far to go," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband took the map from her and she watched him looking at it before he looked at his watch. "When it's just the two of us we can go a lot faster," she reminded him.

"I guess so," Castle said easily. He then said, "Keep going?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply before they headed over to the rest of the paintings. After they'd gone to the next gallery they found that they were in the Great Britain room and she saw a painting just as her husband was squeezing her hand. "I know," she told him with a smile as they made their way to it. When they reached it she smiled before she said, "Take a picture with your camera?"

"Sure, but when can I send it with the selfie?" Castle asked as they'd taken one in front of the museum.

"Later tonight," Beckett said. She watched him take a picture of the painting of the racehorse before she took one with her camera before she said, "Remember the name."

"I will," Castle said immediately. "It's hard not to remember. _Whistlejacket_." He then smiled and said, "Eliza will like that one."

"Which is why I want you to remember that later," Beckett said. She was smiling as she laughed and they turned their attention to the rest of the paintings until they moved through the next galleries. They finished going through that part of the museum and went through the Sainsbury Wing which they looked at quickly since they weren't going through every room.

"Any reason why the gift shop is on this floor?" Castle asked his wife as they walked into it.

"They had the space for it," Beckett said with a shrug. "Now help me get something for the girls."

"Are we including Alexis in that?" Castle asked.

"If we see something," Beckett said after she'd thought that over for a moment. "But I'd like to get something for Julia and Eliza to share."

"Good idea," Castle replied before they went together over to the children's items. He spotted a plush toy and said, "I think I found something for Josie."

Nodding head, Beckett said, "I'm sure she'll like this," as it was a stuffed donkey that was described as bashful. "Should we get her a book?"

"Then we'd need to get something for the rest of the girls," Castle told her.

"Alright, just one thing," Beckett replied before they looked at the other items. She saw some puzzles in tubes and considered them before she spotted a game and called her husband over.

"Isn't that the book we have?" Castle asked.

"The text looks like it," Beckett said with a nod. "But it doesn't say. It says eight years old though."

"We can play with them," Castle said as he'd been reading the description on the back of the art themed game. "It looks like a great game to have to get them interested in art. For Josie too when she gets older."

Letting her husband hold the box Beckett walked around the rest of the store with him, looking for anything for Alexis. But in the end they paid only for the stuffed toy and game before they left the museum, pausing for a moment to study Trafalgar Square that was outside. She soon felt her husband taking her hand and she looked at him saying, "Let's go?"

"Yeah," Castle replied, staring into her eyes. He shook himself and they walked back to their hotel since it was so close. He let go of her hand then as she had begun taking pictures of some of the buildings they were passing. "You're not too cold?" he asked her after they'd gone a block.

"I'm fine," Beckett said as they were wearing coats and outer layers. "You?"

"I'm good," Castle told her quickly. "The girls would be furious with me if I didn't make sure." He saw the look on her face and asked, "What?"

"Using them when you are really concerned I'm too cold?" Beckett asked easily.

"Yes," Castle replied, laughing when she gently nudged him with her elbow. He looked at his watch and said, "It's not too late, what do you feel like?" He watched her thinking that over; while taking a couple pictures; and was about to suggest they find a bookstore nearby when she was smiling and telling him her idea.

"Let's just go back to our room," Beckett began. "Have our snack and go from there."

"Sounds like a great idea," Castle said, speaking as seriously as he could so she would know he wasn't going to joke with her.

"Okay, let's keep going because it looks like it might rain at any minute," Beckett told her husband.

"I noticed too," Castle replied with a nod, looking up at the sky which was becoming darker. He took his wife's hand and they walked together quickly the rest of the way to the hotel, just making it into the lobby as the first drops began falling. "That was close," he told her as they were looking outside.

"We need to remember to take an umbrella tomorrow," Beckett said with a smile.

"Definitely," Castle said before something came to him. "You don't want to leave the hotel at all?"

"I know we were talking about going to a chipper," Beckett replied. "For dinner but I think I'd like to stay in."

"We can always go tomorrow," Castle said. When his wife nodded he took her hand and they walked over to the elevators before heading up to their floor. Once they were inside he asked, "Would you want to just have dinner early?"

"No, I think we can have something small until then," Beckett said, going to the table where there was a room service menu. She started to read over it until she found appetizers and she glanced at the list. Looking up at her husband; as he was reading over her shoulder; she smiled and said, "I'm guessing you saw the same?"

"Yeah, though we'll have to see how spicy the sauce is," Castle said before he went to the phone the room had.

While he was ordering the vegetable rolls, Beckett went into the bedroom and then to the closet to grab her pajamas. Though it was only mid-afternoon she couldn't help wanting to change into her more comfortable clothes to relax for the night. She didn't change right away once she had everything ready, instead she headed over to the living room as her husband hung up.

"I got us some juice to drink," Castle told her. "Pineapple for both of us."

"Sounds good," Beckett replied with a nod. She then told him, "I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"I'll join you," Castle replied. "Though this'll be the second time the butler will see me in them."

"I don't think he cares," Beckett said wryly, rolling her eyes though she was smiling soon after. She reached over to him and cupped his cheek before she murmured, "_D'éirigh liom é seo a dhéanamh níos luaithe_," which meant she had forgotten to do that earlier. She drew him down to her for a kiss which was very gentle and tender and she felt her body heating up at his touch. When they finally parted she was about to speak when her husband was suddenly kissing her and a little harder that time.

"_Tá mé ag iarraidh é sin a dhéanamh ar feadh aois_," Castle told her when they were apart.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett murmured, as he'd told her the phrase 'I've wanted to do that for ages.' "Though I'm surprised you're not tired of doing it," as she was about to go to the bed to her pajamas. She was suddenly crying out as he grabbed her and she found herself turned around in his embrace, lifted slightly above the floor as his lips crushed hers intensely.

Castle wasn't sure why he had picked his wife up but he didn't want to stop so he kept kissing her until they needed to breathe. He set her back down before letting her go and saying, "We better change now."

Nodding, as she couldn't really speak, Beckett turned to her pajamas and dressed in them while her husband was doing the same on the other side of the bed. After they had finished she put on her robe and told her husband, "I wanted to call Brennan. Well… text and see if he can talk at all."

"What about?" Castle asked.

Smiling Beckett said, "To check and see if they want anything from London." After her husband had nodded and then left she turned her attention to her cell phone that was on her nightstand. She texted her cousin before she then waited for his answer which she soon after received. Smiling at the text she quickly dialed his number and put it on speakerphone as the door to the living room was closed.

"Hullo Kate," Brennan said.

Able to tell her cousin was smiling, Beckett said, "Hello Brennan. I was just calling to see if you and Clara want anything from London before Rick and I come out there."

"No, that's alright," Brennan said quickly. "We have everything we need."

"I wasn't just asking for the ball," Beckett said.

"Oh, I was aware," Brennan replied. "And we are fine; but thank you. Now how are you and Rick?"

"We're good," Beckett replied seriously. "We're just being tourists right now."

"Of course," Brennan said. "How're Skye and Mary if you've seen them?"

"We did, yesterday," Beckett replied. "They're fine, I think they might be a little anxious about recording but they're ready too."

"Well… hopefully things will go well with that," Brennan said. "Oh… Clara will want to know, what did you two do?"

"We went to _Harrods_ yesterday and we went today to the National Gallery," Beckett answered. "That was it for today, but tomorrow we're going to the National History Museum."

"And the recording is the next day," Brennan said.

"It is, we'll tell you about it when we're all there with you," Beckett said.

"Did the rest of the band decide to come with you?" Brennan asked.

"No, they have to head back to LA for their jobs," Beckett replied. "But they're regretting that."

"And we're sorry to hear they're unable to make it," Brennan said. "I should let you go," he said then. "I also think Clara's calling to me."

"Okay, we'll see you soon Brennan," Beckett said. "Let Clara and Erin know we're eager to see them too."

"So are we," Brennan replied, obviously smiling again.

After they'd said goodbye to each other Beckett hung up with her cousin before she heard a knock on the door. Turning to it, she called, "I finished Rick."

"Oh good," Castle said, coming inside. "Our rolls are here. Luckily they're small and there are only four."

"Great," Beckett said, standing up.

"How are they?" Castle asked her.

"Good," Beckett replied simply. When she glanced at her husband she wasn't surprised at the frown on his face and she told him, "He was distracted, I could tell."

"Maybe Erin isn't at the house," Castle said slowly. "He might have wanted to get back to Clara."

Beckett shrugged, not sure she bought that explanation, but didn't say anything as they sat together at the table in the living room. It was set at the window so they could look out on the Thames and they saw boats passing in the rain. "Would you do something for me?" she asked him after they'd been eating for a while.

"Of course," Castle replied.

Smiling at her husband's response, Beckett then said, "Tell me something."

Knowing she meant a memory, Castle took a moment to think that over before he said, "I do have something but the girls aren't there… at least not after the start."

"That's fine," Beckett reassured him. "When is it?"

"December twenty-seventh in 1935," Castle replied. "It was a Friday but since it was after Christmas the girls were off from school of course." Seeing the way his wife was looking at him then he smiled and said, "They'd all had their birthdays by that point and Julia was thirteen, Eliza eight, Alexis seven and Josie five."

"Where were they going?" Beckett asked though she had an idea of the answer already.

"To San Francisco with their aunts, uncle and grandmother," Castle replied. "I think they were just going to the house on Alamo Square for the weekend. And we had them over for New Year's Eve of course."

As she knew her husband meant her family and Mary, Beckett nodded and said, "So we were alone."

"We were," Castle said after he'd sipped his juice. "But we didn't start out with that."

"I'm aware," Beckett replied.

Reaching over to her hand, Castle took it with his own and entwined their fingers before he told her about their afternoon alone together though he was starting with their goodbyes to their family.

* * *

_"Are you girls warm enough?" Kate asked her four daughters._

_ "We are Ma," Elizabeth said swiftly._

_ "We want to go," Alexandra added._

_ "And you will," Johanna told them. "Katie, you'll freeze."_

_ "I know Ma," Kate replied soothingly. "We'll go inside soon." She then turned to the girls and kissed them all before she said, "Mind everyone once you go."_

_ "And be sure to help your aunts and grandma," Rick added._

_ Kate smiled as the girls agreed they would and she then told them, "Then all we have left is to tell you have a swell time." She watched with her husband as the girls, after crying at nearly the same time they would, left with her family for the two cars parked along the curb. She waved with her husband as they drove off and they smiled at each other once the automobiles were out of sight. "Would you like some more coffee?" she asked her husband once they were inside._

_ "I think we need it," Rick told her, locking the front door. "And do you have any more of those delicious cinnamon rolls?"_

_ "There are, but we should share one love," Kate replied, going to the kitchen through the dining room. She reached for her apron but was startled when her husband stopped her, making her look at him._

_ "I'll take care of this," Rick said. "Sit, you've been cooking all morning."_

_ "Thank you," Kate said with a smile before she sat at the kitchen table, watching her husband bustling around to get the pastry from breakfast and the coffee sitting on the stove. When he was sitting she picked up one of the forks on the plate he'd brought over and started to eat with him as they sipped their coffee._

_ "What do you think about Rose's proposition?" Rick eventually asked her._

_ "I think we could, but not until all four are much older," Kate replied. "And when things get better."_

_ "They can go to Paris again," Rick replied, his sisters in law and brother in law having told them during their Christmas celebrations they were going back to France._

_ "They can, but we have four children," Kate said. "Another year my love; I promise."_

* * *

"We did but a lot later," Beckett said suddenly.

"I know, in the fifties but I think I'll have to tell you another time," Castle replied.

"You never wrote around the holidays," Beckett then said to him as he was finishing the last roll. "So what exactly did we do after finishing our second breakfast?"

"Hey, we were continuing," Castle said in mock defense.

Smiling as she shook her head, Beckett said, "Really Rick, how?"

"Okay," Castle said. "I couldn't stop you from washing the dishes and mugs, though I did help with drying them. After that we went into the living room where I started a fire in the stove and you sat to do some knitting."


	5. All The Handiworks (Part 2)

_"I don't think you need to worry the girls will mind," Rick said as he went to her once the fire had started. "They'll see it as another gift and after Christmas as well."_

_ "That's true, but they need these mittens," Kate said in frustration. "Julia's fingers are nearly clean through the pair she has now."_

_ "Not quite yet," Rick said since his wife was slightly exaggerating. When she merely frowned and then proceeded to knit rapidly he knew it would be best not to say anything. He merely watched her knit a few rows of the mitten for their eldest daughter before he said, "Would you like to listen to the radio?"_

_ "Of course," Kate replied though she briefly looked at him. "Please turn it on."_

_ Standing, Rick went to their Westinghouse before switching it on and fiddling with the knob to see what was on. After he had found a station with music he left it there before he turned to his wife, seeing that she was still working furiously. He frowned for a moment then before he walked over to the couch and sat with her before listening to the music and the sound of her knitting needles hitting together. He wasn't sure how many songs played before he reached for his wife's arm and gently stopped her._

_ "What?" Kate said with a frown._

_ "Slow down love, you're making me dizzy," Rick said. When she looked at the mitten he said, "Just pause and rest for a moment."_

_ Kate was about to protest, when a Fred Astaire song began and she looked at her husband, smiling. She set aside her knitting before she stood with him and they went to stand in the middle of the room before turning to one another. She stepped into his embrace and as he held her tightly to him she leaned against him, pressing her cheek against his as they were swaying together to the rhythm of the popular song._

* * *

"What?" Castle asked, startled as his wife had squeezed his arm. When Beckett didn't say anything, merely nodded to his phone on the table, he smiled and quickly turned it on, going on the internet to find the song before they stood and he pressed play. He took her into his arms just as Fred Astaire started to sing and they were swaying with the slightly faster music, pressing their cheeks together so they could be close.

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_

_ Heaven, I'm in Heaven  
And the cares that hang around me thro' the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_

_ Oh! I love to climb a mountain  
And to reach the highest peak  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

_ Oh! I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

_ Dance with me  
I want my arm about you  
The charm about you  
Will carry me thro' to Heaven_

_ Heaven, I'm in Heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_

_As the song ended, Rick and Kate were kissing deeply as they stood still in the middle of the living room and they paid no attention to the radio as it went to another song. Eventually they parted when they had to breathe and staring into one another's eyes they shared a smile before they went back to the couch and sat close together. They cuddled for a few minutes, idly listening to the radio before Rick murmured into his wife's ear._

_ "I'm awfully tired my love," Rick told her._

_ Kate turned her head and kissed him before she said, "I need to knit." She wasn't surprised when her husband pulled back at that and frowned at her before she cupped his cheek telling him gently, "Don't be sore; I just need one more row and I'll finish."_

_ "Oh… alright," Rick said before he let her go though he did so with the most reluctance._

_ Kate gave him apologetic smile as she picked up the nearly completed mitten and quickly worked on the last row before she moved the needles and set it back on the table. "Here," she told him, reaching for his hand. She pulled him over to the stairs but was startled when he abruptly stopped her. Turning to him she said in surprise, "You don't want-"_

_ Taking her lips with his, Rick kissed her passionately though he hadn't intended to be so rough. When they had stopped he looked down into her eyes intently and told her, "I love you Kate."_

_ "I love you too," she replied with a smile. Kate then took his hand and pulled him up the stairs before they eventually reached their bedroom. There she turned to him and said with a smile, "Would you want our book?"_

_ "Oh no, I have something else in mind," Rick replied, closing the door behind them._

_ Kate was about to ask what that was exactly when she stopped herself before she even started as her husband was reaching for his tie. She clenched her hands into fists as she watched him remove his vest before she pushed herself forward. Reaching for his shirt she managed to get the top two buttons undone before Rick was taking her hands, pulling them to his lips which he kissed for a while. She eventually slipped away from him and then furiously attacked his shirt before it was open and out of his trousers._

_ Though he was wearing an undershirt beneath his dress shirt, Rick appreciated his wife running her nails down his chest as he could still feel them through the fabric. When she was about to do that a second time he reached for her hands and held them telling her, "I want all our clothes off."_

_ "Is that an order?" Kate asked._

_ "Yes," Rick said simply though he was speaking firmly at the same time. He gathered her in his arms so he could hold her against his chest, just staring into her eyes. "_Mo bandia_," he breathed, calling her his goddess._

_ "_Grá_," Kate sighed as he leaned down and nibbled on her ear lobe. She was startled when he abruptly pulled away and she said, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Your hair," Rick said. He reached for it, pulled up into a proper hairstyle, and carefully removed the pins in it before it tumbled down past her shoulders. "Now we're ready."_

_ "Then get a wiggle on," Kate told him sternly. But a second later they were smiling at one another and she turned around to face away from him so he could unzip her dress. After it was open she sighed as her husband ran his hand over her back though it was covered. She had to fight herself to turn around to him and once she had it was as if they'd wordlessly agreed to a race to see which of them would be naked first. It ended up being her but she didn't mind as she could watch her husband removing his boxers while she reclined in the middle of their bed. She reached for him as he climbed onto the mattress with her and as soon as he was close enough they kissed passionately, more than once, until they parted from each other breathing roughly._

_ Rick gently nuzzled his wife's lips with his own before he moved, sliding down her body and kissing at her skin until he reached her mound. He kissed at it a few times before he pushed himself back up and went to her breasts. He suckled at them both gently for a few minutes before he could tell from Kate's touch that he needed to move. So he went back to her sex and started pleasuring her, doing the best he could to satisfy her in every way he'd learned how. When she had climaxed he remained where he was, kissing over her folds and tasting the last of her joy until she was squeezing his shoulder. "Was it enough?" he asked her._

_ "Oh of course," Kate replied before she was kissing him. She felt his groan of pleasure in her mouth before he was responding to her and they were soon dueling with their tongues. After doing that for a while she pulled away from him and pushed on his shoulders before she moved. Getting up on him as soon as he'd rolled onto his back, she did the same to him as he'd done to her before pleasuring her. She kissed over his body, going down to his arousal before she went back up to his chest and sucked at his nipples until her husband was begging her to stop. She smiled at him when she pulled away and said, "Would you like me to continue or stop completely?"_

_ "Sheba," Rick hissed to her as she was smoothing her hair on her head, making her breasts move._

_ "Hmm, Sheik," Kate replied before she was laying on him again. She went to his length, immediately taking it into her mouth before she started bobbing her head up and down on him. She touched him as she was doing that and didn't stop or pause until her husband had reached his full satiety. She remained there a bit longer as he'd also done for her but she soon was pushing herself back up to him. "You're such a big six my love," she sighed as she lay on her side in his arms, wrapping hers around him._

_ "You're a stunning goddess," Rick replied, reaching up and caressing her hair. They looked at each other then and he said huskily, "I think we should try again love."_

_ "Hmm, what a swell idea," Kate said promptly, moving to lay on her back and drawing her husband after her before he was sliding inside of her and she was crying out before they proceeded to make love once more._

* * *

As soon as her husband had stopped relating the memory, Beckett had moved to lay onto the couch they'd gone to sit on. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly and they were kissing passionately as he had started it the second he was close enough. She could feel their tongues tangling roughly together and the sensation was highly arousing her before she then broke off from her husband as she desperately needed to breathe. "Rick," she said, panting at the same time. "We should move."

"I agree," Castle said, scrambling to get off the couch and then waiting for her before they were nearly running into the bedroom. After they were inside he pulled her to the bed before he was reaching for her robe.

Beckett had to admit later that it was impressive they managed not to rip any of their clothes to get them off. But they were soon naked and together on the bed as they were coming jointly in another kiss and touching each other wherever they could. She could have spent a long time doing that, but finally her husband was pulling away and she looked up at him in slight frustration as he stared down at her breathing roughly.

"I didn't really want to do what we did back then exactly," Castle told her.

"Neither did I," Beckett said. "But what did you have in mind?" She wasn't surprised when his response to her was to kiss her and he was doing so sensuously. It was so arousing that she couldn't help shifting a little beneath her husband as her sex was throbbing in added arousal. She was relieved when he pulled away eventually and she thought he would start going down her body when he suddenly moved. She was a little taken aback when he got on his knees and she followed since she could tell from his gentle touch he wanted her to do that. "What do you want?" she asked him as she studied him.

Castle stared at his wife in turn then, gazing at her before he let his eyes trail down her body until she was reaching for him to tilt his head back up. "You're so beautiful," he said seriously. He pressed into her hand when she cupped his cheek with it before he turned to kiss at her thumb. "I want you Kate."

"You haven't told me how," Beckett said gently though she was starting to become a bit frustrated.

"Let me show you," Castle said, moving to lay down at that point. He reached over to her and gently started to run his hand up and down her hip though he wasn't going very far. "Come on," he told her.

Beckett hesitated, as she wasn't sure if she wanted that or what he'd done to her in the memory, but when her husband murmured, "_Tá mé chomh tart_," telling her that he was so thirsty, she knew what he wanted and she hurried to straddle his head. "_Tá tú chomh neamhráite_," she said sternly; though there wasn't much effort behind that.

Smiling, as she'd told him he was so perverted, Castle held her by her hips and told her, "You want me," since he could see the state she was in.

"After what we've been doing; what we remembered," Beckett said sharply, that time her frustration entering her tone.

"Come here love," Castle said as it wasn't hard for him to catch her attitude.

Lowering herself on him, Beckett couldn't help gasping as her husband was immediately running his tongue along her folds. She reached down to his head, holding onto it as he started rubbing against her entrance before she tilted her hips so he could reach her clit. When he found it she remained in the position, so he was able to suck on and then play with the swollen nub with his tongue.

Hearing his wife's reactions to him, Castle could feel his own erection throbbing in response. He did his best to ignore it for the time being and he moved when she shifted back to the position she'd been in when he'd started and he dipped his tongue slowly in her. He'd gently rubbed around her folds again before he moved from there and he did his best to focus on pleasuring her as he nearly shuddered hard enough to dislodge his tongue. He managed to stay where he was and he moved his hands to start rubbing at her clit since he wanted to pleasure her then as well. As he was working over her, he could feel her fingers through his hair and nails lightly scraping over his scalp. That added to his own enjoyment but he threw himself more into what he was doing, trying desperately to make sure she would find her release instead of him.

Eventually Beckett found herself moving with her husband as he was thrusting his tongue and she knew she wasn't going to last long. Since he had steadily been pleasuring her clit at the same time, she had a hard time resisting the building tension in her body. She had no idea how long exactly he was doing everything he was to her, but finally he was slightly twisting her clit with his fingers and her back literally snapped. She called out her husband's name once before she was moving her hips, her body leading her to do so before she could realize her husband was having a hard time staying inside her sex. When she calmed down she wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that her entire body was throbbing pleasurably. She sighed as she hurriedly moved to get off him before she fell onto her back, looking up at the ceiling before her husband was pressing against her side.

"Good?" Castle asked with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Yeah," Beckett said. She then smiled herself before she said, "What about you lover?"

"I'll be fine," Castle said.

"Tell me love," Beckett insisted as she turned onto her side as well. She cupped his cheek before they kissed and after they parted she said, "Anything different this time?"

"Not like you were," Castle said hurriedly.

"I know," Beckett said. "But I'm enjoying doing this differently, so let me know what I can do."

Castle thought that over for a moment before he then said, "To be honest I'm not sure what else you could do."

"You should have just said you wanted me to decide," Beckett replied. When her husband smiled at her she moved to sit up on her knees before she motioned to him to get up and she pulled him over to the side of the bed. She expected him to protest that but when he didn't she paused in getting off it to look at him questioningly.

"What?" Castle said, startled by that look.

"You don't mind me doing this?" Beckett said.

"Oh I do, don't get me wrong," Castle replied. "But since you want to do this and I want you to decide then I can't really protest can I?"

"Not really," Beckett said with a smile. She cupped her husband's cheek again to bring her to him so she could kiss him. After they had parted she moved off the bed and onto her knees before she knelt in between his legs. She reached for his erection, bringing it to her so she could gently press her lips against the tip before she pulled back.

Watching his wife allowing some of the fluid that accumulated there fall on her chin, Castle could have sworn his mouth had dropped open though he soon realized it wasn't as he was hissing through his teeth. Beckett had lowered her mouth down on him and she was using her tongue at the same time. He tried not to grasp her hair too tightly as she soon after began bobbing her head and he realized something very quickly after that which made him stop her. "Kate-" he was just able to say.

"Don't worry," Beckett interrupted as she had pulled away from him. "You were doing a lot for me."

"But you enjoy this," Castle said.

Smiling Beckett told him, "Of course, I'll just make sure that I'm first next time." She did her best not to laugh as her husband visibly swallowed and she turned her attention back to pleasuring him. She lowered her mouth down around him before she bobbed up and down him quickly. She could hear him groaning in pleasure and she was spurred to go faster. She was focusing on what she was feeling as she was doing that, loving the way he felt inside her mouth though she was also tasting his arousal. From the past she knew she and her husband enjoyed doing that pleasuring each other and thinking of him reaching full satisfaction she tried to go even faster.

As he was feeling his wife working over him so steadily, Castle was losing his ability to keep from giving in by the second. He wasn't sure how long it took in the end, but when Beckett reached up to gently cup underneath his length he couldn't fight it and his body tensed fully. He was a little surprised his head was tilted back when he called his wife's name and he was also finding he was trying not to thrust into her mouth. He had no idea exactly how he was able to keep from doing that but when he had stopped, falling back on his elbows, he panted, "Fucking goddess… you're too… good."

Standing up once she had finished with her husband, Beckett found her breath was a little rougher with the way his eyes widened as he watched her. She bit her lower lip as he pushed himself up as fast as he could and reached for her. Since she found herself outright needing him she stepped into his embrace and as he stared up at her she whispered, "What is it love?"

"You're my goddess Kate," Castle said, hoping she wouldn't mind the possessiveness in his tone, sliding his hand up and down her side though he wanted to touch her far more intimately.

"And you're my Sheik of course," Beckett said, cupping his cheek with one hand before she slid her fingers through his hair. "And I want you Rick."

"Love," Castle said, his voice husky with his desire. He stood up then and pulled his wife into his arms, hugging her tightly before they kissed. Though his lips had crushed hers she was plunging her tongue into his mouth and he allowed it, nearly melting with the taste of her. When they finally stopped he swiftly picked her up, turning to the bed to he could lay her in the middle.

After Beckett had pulled Castle onto her the two coupled nearly immediately, kissing before they were fucking each other as hard as they could. They never discussed what they wanted, but when they began switching their positions they were both in complete ecstasy. Moving over the bed, they were able to delay their climaxes until they were in their original position and calling out their pleasure as they orgasmed together.

Breathing heavily once her husband had stopped thrusting above her, Beckett gently caressed the back of his head and told him, "I hope you're still with me."

"Definitely," Castle said, finding he could only say one word.

Smiling at his tone which was exhausted, Beckett turned and kissed the side of his head before she said, "Good, because that wasn't enough."

"You want more now?" Castle asked.

"No, I want to rest before we eat," Beckett said. "But I would love more after."

"Should we do the same thing as before?" Castle asked her. When she looked at him in confusion he realized how she could take what he said and he hurriedly said, "I mean with a memory."

"Oh, no that's okay," Beckett said simply. She turned to him and said with a smile. "But let's worry about that later."  
Castle nodded rapidly, not surprised at his wife's laugh and loving the way it sent a thrill through him. He kissed her, not doing so too passionately, keeping it simple though they lingered before they parted at the same time. Caressing her cheek he smiled at her before they leaned into one another and kissed again, loosing themselves in each other.

* * *

"I don't know if I want a dish that big," Beckett was saying to her husband as she went over to him.

"Well, they do have some sandwiches," Castle said, sitting at the table and reading the menu.

"A burger?" Beckett asked as she read over his shoulder and tucked her hair behind her ear at the same time.

Glancing up at her Castle said, "I was going to get that, but there are others too."

"I see," Beckett said, squeezing his shoulder. She turned her attention to the menu and said, "Alright, I'll get the club sandwich. What're you getting to drink?"

"We're going to have to get separate glasses," Castle said as he turned to the wine list. "They have more than they put here but I'll need a Bordeaux so I'll get one glass of that. "For you since yours has chicken I was thinking of finding a Chardonnay for you."

"Sounds great," Beckett said, squeezing his shoulder again. She let go and as he was calling for their meal she went to her phone to check and see if anyone had tried to get in touch with her.

"Anything love?" Castle asked once he'd finished.

"No, I guess everyone's set," Beckett replied.

"Good," Castle said, walking to her. When his wife looked at him questioningly he said, "I wanted to kiss you but I think I need to hold off on that."

"I don't think they're going to bring our food right away," Beckett said with a smile before she stepped up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed shortly after and deeply before she gently slid her fingers through his hair.

"Love," Castle breathed when they parted.

"Wait," Beckett sighed as her husband had moved to her neck. "We need to stop now."

Pressing his face against her neck Castle groaned deeply before he pulled himself away and he said, "I should have remembered."

"Don't worry," Beckett assured him. "Why don't we get a fire started?"

Smiling, since the fire only needed a switch to be turned on, Castle leaned over and brushed his lips to his wife's before he said, "I'll get it."

Nodding, Beckett moved to the couch and sat down before she said, "Mind if we don't watch the TV?"

"Not at all," Castle said. "But how will we distract ourselves before dinner?"

"There is such a thing as talking," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Cuddling?" Castle asked.

Glancing at him as he sat down next to her, Beckett then said in amusement, "Did Espo or Ryan know you like doing that?"

"No," Castle said simply and firmly. "They didn't ask and it's none of their business." He wrapped his arm around her and said, "And you enjoy this as well."

"True," Beckett replied, raising her legs to set them on the couch as she wrapped both her arms around him. "Tomorrow," she said as she felt him kissing the top of her head.

"Did you change your mind?" Castle asked.

"No, I still want to go to the museum," Beckett replied. "But I'd like to go swimming again if we can work it in."

"We should," Castle said, gently rubbing her upper arm. "Since all we had was the museum… unless you thought of something else."

"No," Beckett said with a smile. She turned her head and said, "I hope dinner comes soon."

"I'm starving too," Castle commented, smiling himself. He couldn't help kissing the top of her head again and once he had he said, "I was thinking of laying out some blankets in front of the coffee table."

"We should eat at the table," Beckett said. "I would hate to have stuff falling out of my sandwich near the rug… even with a blanket on top."

"True," Castle said. "Maybe another day… tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Beckett said, knowing he meant breakfast. She then brought up the museum and she and her husband discussed how much they wanted to see; if not try to go through the entire building; before there was a knock on the door. While her husband was getting open she stayed on the couch, she and Castle wearing comfortable clothes. They'd decided to dress that way both for the delivery of their food and their conversation with their children. Once their butler had left she got up and said, "Did he give you a look or anything for wearing pajamas?"

"No," Castle replied as he knew she meant that morning. "I'm sure he's used to that. Plus I had my robe tied of course."

"Of course," Beckett replied as they were sitting in the chairs looking out the window. She picked up her wine glass and turned to her husband before saying, "_Sláinte_."

"_Sláinte_," Castle said, tapping his glass against hers. They took a sip of the wine before they started to eat, picking up their sandwiches and taking a bite.

After they'd eaten a few bites Beckett wiped her mouth and said, "That memory you had."

"Yeah," Castle said, looking at her after he'd picked up a fry.

"Did we do anything afterwards?" Beckett said.

Smiling at the way she'd worded that, Castle said, "Of course, we needed to eat lunch and we were a little late getting to it, so we were starving." He studied her and then asked, "Want me to tell you?" He smiled again at her brief nod and he then began with saying, "We had to get dressed again of course, but that we did separately."

"Which makes sense," Beckett commented.

Nodding his head, Castle finished chewing before he said, "And then we went straight down to the kitchen."

"No kiss?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"No kiss," Castle said before he told her about what they'd done for their meal.

* * *

_"It's so late already," Kate said with a slight frown as she was looking in the ice box first._

_ "Could we make just a sandwich? That sounds swell love," Rick told her._

_ "Alright," Kate replied, reaching into the ice box for the fixings for sandwiches they had for their daughters' school lunches. She and her husband got everything else needed together and she shooed him away to the kitchen table so she could begin while he was watching her._

_ "I could help love," Rick told his wife as she was tying her apron on her waist._

_ Smiling at him Kate said, "I know, but I'm far faster on my own. Though we could use something to drink."_

_ "What would you like?" Rick asked her, jumping up from the table._

_ "Something warm," Kate replied._

_ With a wide smile on his face Rick said, "I'll get the cider ready."_

_ The two were bustling around the kitchen then, moving around one another when they needed before they had sandwiches and apple cider. Rick carried the plates while Kate took the mugs into the dining room before they sat next to each other at the table._

_ "Mmm, you are a swell cook," Rick told his wife after eating his first bite of his sandwich._

_ "I didn't cook though," Kate said in amusement._

_ "Well…" Rick began in amusement. "Then you're swell at putting a sandwich together." He smiled at her and said, "The Earl of Sandwich himself couldn't do better."_

_ Laughing briefly, Kate shook her head and said, "You sap. You'd want me to be a kitchen maid?"_

_ "Oh no, the wife," Rick replied._

_ Laughing again Kate said, "I think I'm swell where I am now. What should we do after we're able to finish the dishes?"_

_ "I suppose there's another mitten that needs to be made," Rick told her._

_ "Thank you," Kate said, squeezing his hand in gratitude. She turned back to her plate and ate another bite of sandwich before she asked him, "What will you do?"_

_ "Oh… I suppose I could write down some stories for the show," Rick said. "I don't feel like writing much more than that now."_

_ Nodding her head, Kate finished eating with her husband and they worked together to clear the table. She let him wash the dishes; as he had insisted; while she was going to the living room to check on her yarn supply._

_ "Is everything swell?" Rick asked, coming into the room when he'd finished._

_ Turning to him and seeing he was buttoning his cuffs; Kate went over to him quickly before she took over for him. "It is, I was afraid I'd need to make them in different colors but I have enough."_

_ "I don't think Julia would have been sore," Rick replied._

_ "She would have a bit," Kate said simply before she felt her husband's hands on her back. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him just as he was leaning down to her. They kissed deeply and sensuously for some time before they parted and she sighed in her joy. But hearing herself shook her and she said to her husband, "It's best you turn on the radio."_

_ "Of course love," Rick replied as he turned his attention to it. Though he knew she was right in their need to part he couldn't stop himself, leaning down to her. He gave her another kiss though he was very careful not to make it too passionate. When he had pulled away from her and had the radio on he walked over to the couch where his wife was already sitting and joined her before she suddenly reminded him of something._

_ "Weren't you going to write a bit Rick?" Kate said as she looked at him._

_ Freezing for a moment, Rick then sighed and shook his head before he stood up and hurried over to the stairs. He went to his desk in their bedroom before grabbing his scribbler he used for story ideas. Making sure his pencil was inside he went back to his wife, sitting next to her and saying, "You're a doll Kate."_

_ "I'm sure you would have recalled," she replied with a smile as she was still knitting._

_ Rick shrugged before he opened the notebook and went to the last page he'd written on. "I wonder if I should write a story with a moll pretending to be taken," he said as he looked at the plots he already had._

_ "Why?" Kate asked, lowering her knitting in her confusion._

_ "Well… I suppose it would be for the attention of a childhood sweetheart," Rick replied. "Should she be a gangster's moll?"_

_ "Do you want her to be murdered?" Kate asked._

_ Thinking about that, Rick finally shook his head before he said, "I suppose not though she used to be?"_

_ Smiling Kate said, "A much better idea."_

_ Glancing at her Rick said, "You had the idea already?"_

_ "Oh no, it was you," Kate said, paying close attention to her knitting that she'd gone back to by then. She started to laugh when her husband was kissing her cheek and she turned to him a second later so they could kiss each other. It was brief and she was soon knitting again, finishing another row before she looked over at him while he was writing._

_ "Alright," Rick said. "She'll hire men to kidnap her and Ayers will look into it."_

_ "How will she know him?" Kate asked._

_ "He'll know the sweetheart," Rick replied quickly. "And he'll ask her to find her as a favor."_

_ Nodding, Kate went back and knitted a few more rows before she said, "Anything else?"_

_ "I'll have them look at a murder, I suppose I could use one of my cases a bit," Rick replied._

_ "What case?" Kate said as she looked at him._

_ "A man murdered his brother over a bet on a baseball game," Rick replied._

_ "Just that?" Kate said in confusion._

_ "Just that, it was a lot of money," Rick replied before he shrugged. "And the brothers were very competitive; there may have been some taunting."_

_ "That might explain why…" Kate said before she shook her head. She sighed and then asked, "How will you change it?"_

_ "I suppose I'll make it a poker game at home," Rick said once he'd thought that over briefly._

_ "That would be swell," Kate replied. "And very evil."_

_ Rick nodded in response before he was writing some notes to go with the plot of that story before he closed the book and set it with the pencil aside. He reached for his wife suddenly, hearing her gasp of surprise, before he was leaning over and kissing her deeply before she began to respond eagerly as her knitting fell to her lap._

* * *

"What?" Beckett asked when her husband stopped talking and was just staring at her.

"You were it for me then too," Castle replied easily.

"What do you mean by it?" Beckett said in slight confusion.

Breathing out hard Castle said, "I can't really say. I really want my legs to stay… unbroken."

Realizing what her husband was talking about, Beckett smiled and then said, "I know, and I'm not surprised I was then. It was what you wanted to do of course."

"Though you do realize that you're far more to me than just my muse," Castle said seriously, staring into her eyes. "My love… my soul, the love of my life," he said, ending with his voice becoming husky. He closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, taking a moment before he gently swept his tongue over her lower lip to ask for permission into her mouth. When she allowed him in he was quick to tangle his tongue around hers. She was dueling with him shortly after and he was so overjoyed that he pulled her onto his lap though it ended up stopping their kiss.

"You surprised me," Beckett said with a smile as she could tell her husband was looking at her in concern. Before he could continue she leaned over and kissed him gently before murmuring, "You're the same for me you know."

"Your muse?" Castle asked, taken aback.

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at his reaction. "I never wrote before; I was going to need more inspiration than cases."

"I never was a cop," Castle said.

"You didn't need to be," Beckett said simply. She reached out to him and gently cupped his cheek before lightly rubbing her thumb over his lower lip. "Your enthusiasm helped."

"I'm glad it did," Castle said seriously. He took her hands then and started to gently kiss at them before he said, "Am I your love?"

"Yes," Beckett said firmly, moving her hands from him and cupping his face with him so she could tilt his head up to look at her. "And my soul and the love of my life." She leaned down slightly to kiss him gently before she pulled back and told him seriously, "And you always have been."

Nodding, Castle said, "There's been no other woman for me Kate; even if it took time to find you I know that we were together."

Beckett kissed him again before her husband was moving them, laying her on the couch before she wrapped her arms around him tightly and they let the time get away from them once more.

* * *

"Hi Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Hey sweetheart," Castle said first. "How're you doing today?"

"Good," Eliza said before looking over at her sister who was next to her.

"Are you being careful with Josie?" Beckett asked with a smile as the baby was looking down in front of her.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"How are you doing?" Julia asked.

"We're good," Beckett replied. "And hello everyone."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Castle said quickly. "We're actually more interested in how your days went at school."

"Go first," Julia said with a smile when her sister looked at her.

"Okay," Eliza replied with a wide smile. She then talked about her day and what she had done exactly in her class. Like she'd done the day before she stopped before the dance class that afternoon and turned to her big sister.

Julia did her best not to laugh at her sister and she started to talk about her day at school. It took a little longer but turned her attention to the dance class and she and her little sister talked about going through some ballet steps before Eliza was looking pointedly at her. She smiled at her before she then said, "Lizzy wants me to ask about the dance for the concert."

"We haven't seen Skye today," Beckett said gently. "But I'm sure you might need to wait until it's closer to the time when the concert is going to be to hear about what you're going to do."

"I thought so, since it's not until the end of the year," Julia said. She bit at the side of her mouth for a moment before she asked, "But if you hear something you'll let me know right?"

"Of course," Castle said first. "It's important to you. Actually to us since we want you to have the chance to dance at the concert too."

"When are you gonna go take pictures Mommy?" Eliza then asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Beckett said. "And we'll tell you all about that then."

"I think that means they want us to tell them about our day love," Castle said with a smile at his wife.

"I think so," Beckett replied, smiling at him as well. She let her husband start with their breakfast in their room; not surprised that he didn't mention them having it in bed. She then helped him talk about the museum, and as they finished she said, "We'll take you there the next time we're here in London with you."

"Cool," Julia said. "Did you do anything after?"

"We came back to our room," Castle said. "And we were reading together for a while before we had dinner in our room."

"Aren't you gonna go out to dinner?" Eliza asked.

Beckett was about to tell her that they'd done that the night before when she stopped herself as she realized the little girl had meant on their own. "We're going to tomorrow night. Remember the day after tomorrow we're going to dinner with Skye, Mary and their band."

"I wanna hear about that too!" Eliza exclaimed.

Laughing with the others as Josie squealed in reaction to her sister's tone, Beckett said, "We'll tell you how that goes." She looked past the girls and asked, "How was Josie's day," talking to her father and mother in law.

"It was a lot of fun," Martha said first. "She got to play and she had her exercise."

"Just here in the family room," Jim added as he knew his daughter would want to know where they'd let her crawl.

"Good thing she did," Castle said with a smile. He then said to their oldest, "And your day?"

"Good, I had normal appointments," Alexis said.

"That's all you can say?" Beckett asked with a smile. When their daughter nodded she then started to say goodbye to the others; her husband quickly joining her and once they had ended the conversation she turned to him. "Louis was talking to his family you know," she said.

"Yeah… I forget he's there sometimes," Castle said honestly.

Beckett smiled and then said, "Come on," before she was standing up.

Castle followed her over to the bedroom as he stood up as soon as he'd realized she was, wondering what she wanted since she wasn't taking him by the hand. But as soon as they were both inside the room he was taking his wife into his arms since she was walking up to him. He held her close to him as they were kissing passionately as soon as their lips touched. He could feel himself growing aroused when they moved into a second kiss and they didn't stop until they needed to breathe. "What do you want love?" he asked her, nuzzling her jaw with his lips in between his words.

"You," Beckett said. "Fucking me hard," she added as she could feel her husband tensing at her words. She was ready for him when he picked her up and wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to the bed. When she realized he wasn't going to set her on the mattress she reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off swiftly. When she had thrown it to the floor that seemed to set them both off and they were undressing as fast as they could before they were on the bed and coupling quickly.

Since his wife had begged him to go fast, Castle couldn't really deny that he wanted the same so he started to thrust, feeling his wife's legs wrapping around his waist before their lips met. He went rapidly and didn't waver in that rhythm until they were both climaxing, a little behind her as he couldn't help it with the way she felt. He loved the sensation of them joining and he was disappointed when he realized he had calmed down while his wife had done so well before him. Once he could he moved to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against him before he said, "I love you so much Kate."

"I love you Rick," Beckett said, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. She sighed when she felt him caressing her hair and said, "Was there anything else in that day?"

Smiling, knowing immediately that she was talking about the memory, Castle said, "Of course. We were alone until the next day, so we had dinner on our own but before that we were making it together." He paused as he could feel her cuddling closer to him and then started with them in the middle of their preparations for the meal.

* * *

_"Is that enough love?" Rick asked his wife._

_ "It is," Kate replied, looking over at him and seeing he had gotten the bean soup to the right consistency. She turned her attention to the schnitzel she'd made before she decided she could take it out of the skillet. She set it onto the plates she had ready and went to the peas she'd gotten from one of the cans she'd preserved a few months before. "Dinner is ready," she said once she had the mashed potatoes served._

_ "Wonderful, I'm as hungry as a bear," Rick told her. He brought the soup out to the dining room table; that he'd already set; and he ladled it out into the bowls he'd set there. Once the pot was back on the stove, the wine poured in their glasses, he sat next to his wife before they were tapping their glasses together and taking a sip. After they'd eaten a bit of the schnitzel he said, "It's swell again love."_

_ "Thank you," Kate replied with a smile. "And the soup is too."_

_ "I only followed your instructions," Rick said, watching his wife smiling and she took his hand to squeeze it before she spoke._

_ "You still did swell," Kate said simply. When her husband leaned down to her she was smiling at him before they kissed gently and returned to their food._

_ The two talked about their plans for the next day since they would be joining the rest of their family in the city. They wanted to spend that time with their daughters and they discussed what they could do before they settled on Golden Gate Park. By the end of their meal they were looking at each other repeatedly before they were getting up to clean everything. It was done rapidly as they were both suddenly eager for each other and they wanted to hurry._

_ As soon as they were finished in the kitchen Rick and Kate went to the living room where he turned on the radio immediately before they came together. Swaying to the music they didn't say anything, finding they didn't want to. But as they danced to a second song they were moving a lot more slowly until they stopped completely as a third song was commencing._

_ "Kate," Rick breathed as he stared into his wife's eyes._

_ "Please Rick," Kate begged him. She was going to say more when she made a sudden decision and she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her over to the stairs. She waited until they were in their room to speak before she wrapped her arms around his neck and told him seriously, "Love me Rick, Sheik."_

_ "My Sheba," Rick said huskily before they were meeting for an intense and passionate kiss. They were involved in that for some time before they had to part to breathe and once they had he picked her up to take her to the bed, intent to show her how much he loved her until they were exhausted from their satiety._

* * *

"Rick," Beckett said once her husband had stopped, cupping his cheek with her hand. As he'd gone through that part of the memory, she and Castle had moved around and she was laying on her back with him slightly above her on his side. She took his kiss as he leaned down to her and they were holding onto each other as tightly as they could. She wasn't surprised when that lasted longer than the first kiss, and once they had parted they were breathing roughly together. She stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek again before telling him, "I loved you… so much."

"I remember," Castle said. "And I loved you as much too." He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers before telling her, "You're the only woman I ever loved then too." He paused and then said, "I know you don't like considering it but it's for a lot more than just that life," hoping she wouldn't mind.

"I know," Beckett said though she hesitated for a moment. She took her husband's kiss then and murmured, "You know I've never loved another man."

Nodding, as he knew that was as much as she'd admit it had been the same their past lives, Castle leaned over to her and kissed her tenderly. When they'd parted shortly after he whispered, "It's why we're soul mates."

Beckett smiled before she said, "We made love."

"We did," Castle said, aware she was referencing their memory. "And a number of times before we had to remember our trip to the city the next day. But we didn't stop without a lot of difficulty."

"I think that was mostly from you," Beckett teased him. She laughed when he suddenly got on top of her and said, "Tell me I'm wrong," in a playful tone.

"Oh no," Castle said quickly. "I'm not going to. But I would like you to admit you were the exact same."

Beckett didn't say anything in response, just staring at him, and she cried out in surprise when he suddenly started to tickle her. Unable to stop her laughter she was doing so freely as he was going over her sides. She couldn't tell him to stop so she grabbed for him and turned him around onto his back. "I was," she said as they were staring at one another in silence for a while.

"Was that so hard to say?" Castle asked as he pushed himself up on his hands.

"I wanted to see what you'd do," Beckett replied easily with a smile. She reached back and drew her hair behind her shoulders before she looked back down at her husband.

"Vixen," Castle breathed, grabbing for her.

Taking her husband's kiss, Beckett responded for as long as she could though she was a little unsure of their position at that moment. When they parted she said, "What should we do now."

Castle, looking down her body then, glanced back up at her before he saw she was leaning down to him. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed again and he held her close before their tongues started to duel together sensuously. After they'd parted he moved down to her neck, kissing gently there before he was moving back up to her lips.

"I love you Rick," Beckett breathed to him. "I want to feel you loving me right now."

"I will," Castle said firmly before he brushed his lips to hers. He helped her lay down before he got on top of her, slipping within her with her help. As soon as they were coupled he kissed her deeply, letting that linger for as long as he could before he pulled away and murmured, "I love you too Kate," he told her seriously.

After Beckett had pulled Castle to him for another kiss they began making love together. They were gentle and loving through that bout of their lovemaking, not wanting it to go too quickly as they were enjoying feeling each other. And they knew already they wouldn't be able to stop once they were finished, wanting to continue their intimacy and satisfy each other until they were exhausted, however long it would take them through the night.


	6. London In The Rain

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was really glad getting the reviews I did for the last chapter so I will go ahead and get started on my thank yous for those! MsNYC (I had to laugh at you mentioning that Castle and Beckett are a pair of horny teens as you put it, though I wasn't surprised you thought that, lol. And not surprised you enjoyed the flashback in the first half either. And I was really happy that you thought the lovemaking was tastefully written as usual for both halves of the chapter, I do my best to write that way! And of course, I knew you enjoyed the flashbacks in both halves, which is great since of course I love to write them! And I was pleased to read that you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

TORONTOSUN (Great to read you liked how they are together with their family since it's fun to write Castle and Beckett with them!) and

Mb (Really happy to see you thought the last chapter was beautifully written. And I'm so glad that you love that Castle and Beckett are tender with each other in their love scenes but also have a fiery passion for one another too. And how you described it is how I see it with their love scenes, it not being just a physical think but a way for them to express their deep eternal love, as you put it, along with passion that always grows stronger. Really pleased to see that you loved the flashback too! You're welcome for sharing the first half! And of course, I was happy seeing you thought the second half was beautifully written as well. Happy that you thought the flashback was sweet, loving and hot too! And not surprised you mentioned how it was that both past and present. I wasn't surprised that you love that Castle and Beckett understand that they're only truly in love with each other as you put it, past and present. And I definitely agree, they're always going to be soul mates! I had to have them make time for their kids and family since that's also a part of who they are. And glad you said that makes them loving and sexy to outsiders seeing them together. Pleased to read you thought it was beautifully written. And you're welcome for the second half too!)

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the title of a song by Marc Jordon.

London In The Rain

After she had slipped her husband's white t-shirt on, Beckett went back to the bed and kept her eye on him while she walked up to it. She studied him sleeping for a bit, soon smiling at him before she moved to climb onto the mattress. Lying next to him on her side she reached up carefully and brushed her fingers over his hair that was on his forehead. She was gentle in her touch but soon heard her husband groaning in response before she watched his eyes opening.

"Morning love," Castle told her when he realized what he was looking at. He smiled and then said, "You're amazing."

"Morning Rick," Beckett said with a smile. "But what did I do that was amazing?"

"Letting you be the first thing I saw when I woke up," Castle said firmly, moving then to lay on his back. At the same time he was reaching for her, pulling her against his side and relieved that she was moving to him. They lay there in silence for a while before his stomach suddenly growled and he sighed before saying, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Beckett said with a smile, moving so she could kiss his cheek. "I'm hungry too, would you mind getting the food though?"

"No but…" Castle said, glancing at her body.

"You have other shirts," Beckett told him teasingly. She outright laughed when he grumbled as he got up and she watched him going to the closet before she sat up.

"What do you want?" Castle asked her. "Or do you need the menu?"

"I need the menu, I only looked for dinner," Beckett replied.

"Okay," Castle said easily, going over to the living room. When he was back at the bed he told his wife, "I was thinking of getting an omelet."

"We can split one," Beckett said. "And get something else," she added as she read what the hotel offered.

"Hey, what about waffles?" Castle asked.

Looking up at him Beckett asked with a smile, "We'll share?" When he nodded she closed the menu and gave it back to him saying, "Sounds great."

"What do you want on our omelet?" Castle asked her.

"Ham, tomatoes and mushrooms with cheese," Beckett replied, knowing her husband would like that as well. She took his kiss before he left her to order, and she got off the bed before she went to the window to move the curtains. Taking stock of the weather at that point, she was relieved to see that the sky was cloudy and the ground was dry. She turned around when she heard her husband's footsteps and said, "That was fast."

"It was easy to order," Castle said, walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her tenderly before they slowly parted. "Do you want to eat here again?" he asked before he could do more than that kiss.

"Of course," Beckett said. "But we're going to the museum," she told him firmly.

"Sure," Castle replied swiftly. He then pulled her closer to him again, feeling her pressed up against his chest before he said, "I guess I need to let you go… don't I?" He wasn't surprised when she started to laugh and he smiled as he watched her, waiting for her to calm down before he heard her answer.

"That would be nice, I wouldn't want you to drag me over to the door like this," Beckett told him.

Sighing, while he was releasing her, Castle said, "True, so we're eating in here?"

"I'd like to," Beckett said.

"Okay," Castle commented as he reached for his robe that was still on the armchair. He smiled at her as she was right behind him when he turned around and he closed his robe before he let her tie it. "You want to go don't you?" he asked her as she finished but was reaching up to straighten his robe lapels.

"I do… I was wondering if we should maybe rest tonight," Beckett said slowly before she looked up at him.

"For tomorrow?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers before saying, "That's fine, I know you need to work tomorrow."

Beckett smiled at that comment before she squeezed his shoulders she was holding by then as there was a knock on the door. While her husband closed the door behind him, she went to the bed and fixed the sheets slightly before she was climbing onto it, waiting for him to come back.

"I forgot to tell you I got us pineapple juice again," Castle told his wife as he entered the room.

"Good," Beckett said simply, waiting for him to join her. She took the tray he had, waiting for him to sit on the bed next to her before she gave it back to him. They started to eat after that, quiet as they were both hungry until she felt his hand on her arm and looked at him.

"I know you want to go, but I just want to make sure," Castle began. "You don't think we should save this museum for when we're with the girls."

"It's another one they can go to while we're in Adare," Beckett replied. "And they know we're going; don't worry."

"They want us to go?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Beckett said simply before she smiled and turned back to their omelet and waffles. After they had finished they got up, the tray on the table in the living room before they were changing into their clothes for the day.

"Kate," Castle said, going to the bathroom once he was dressed.

"Yes?" Beckett asked as she walked inside after him.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" Castle inquired. When she nodded he said, "I was thinking of pushing that to tonight, in case we're at the museum for a while."

"We might need to eat dinner sooner," Beckett replied. "So we're not late talking to the kids."

"I'm fine with that," Castle said quickly.

Beckett laughed softly before she said, "Okay, then finish so we can go."

Castle turned to his brush, running it through his hair until he was sure that it was set. Since he was finished first he turned to his wife as she was setting down her brush, which made him walk over to her and gently press his face against her hair. As she paused he murmured into her ear, "I'd like to make a request," unable to keep his voice from taking on a husky timbre.

"Okay," Beckett said, speaking carefully as she wasn't unaffected by his tone.

"Keep your hair down? At least at the museum," Castle said, saying the last rapidly.

Beckett was smiling before she turned and told him, "I will, but I want to put it up when we swim."

Nodding, Castle said, "I expected that."

"Okay, then we can go," Beckett said before he let her go. She followed him, once he'd let go of her, out into the rest of the suite. She grabbed her coat and made sure her camera was in her bag before she followed her husband to the door.

"Mind if I lead us today?" Castle asked his wife while they were walking over to the elevators.

"No," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her in surprise and she told him, "It would be fun, and I was doing that yesterday."

"Really I was just going to walk through as much as possible," Castle said.

Beckett smiled and squeezed her husband's hand which was holding hers before they were stepping into an elevator. "Since we're not doing anything else," she told him. "We should be able to see everything."

"How many pictures are you going to take?" Castle asked his wife when they were starting down to the lobby.

"A lot," Beckett said simply and seriously. She then smiled and said, "I put another card in my camera last night."

Castle nodded as they were stopping at a floor, and he watched another couple stepping inside with them. He and his wife were quiet, waiting before they got to the lobby before he said, "Are you sure you don't want to call any of the others?"

"It's not me," Beckett said in amusement. "It's them, they still want to practice."

"You would figure they'd get tired of it," Castle commented. "But I guess they're serious about practicing." He thought for a moment and then said, "They'll be interesting at the dinner tomorrow."

"They will," Beckett replied before they were stepping out of the hotel. The doorman at the front hailed a cab for them and once they were sitting in the back she told the cabbie, "Natural History Museum," before they were pulling away. As they were traveling through the streets she reached to her husband's leg, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. She held it for a while before squeezing it and then reaching for her phone as she'd heard an alert on it.

"Skye?" Castle asked, watching her.

Nodding, Beckett read the text she'd gotten and then showed the screen to Castle so he could read the message that said, '_Mind if we join you at the museum, the others want to rest_.'

"Yeah, that's fine," Castle said quickly. "That would be fun. Just them though?"

Beckett held up her hand and then started to text Skye back writing, _You're more than welcome, we're almost there but we'll wait for you at the entrance. Does anyone else want to go with you? They can._ She sent that and then waited for the answering text before she told her husband, "The others in the band are going to do other things, I told her we're going to wait for them in the entrance."

"Great," Castle said before he felt the cab slowing down. He was quick to pay the cabbie before he followed his wife out and they turned to the impressive building, going inside and getting a map before they sat to wait.

"There they are," Beckett said a short time later.

"How'd they get here so fast?" Castle asked, looking at his watch.

Beckett smiled at him before she stood up and walked to the two women saying, "I'm glad you guys joined us."

"I really hope you're being honest," Skye said wryly.

"We are," Castle said, smiling at his wife as he'd joined her.

"Okay," Mary said once they'd greeted one another. "Where do we start."

"Don't look at me," Skye said quickly as Castle and Beckett looked at her. "I've been here but not for some time. You two lead the way we're merely tagging along."

"He's doing that," Beckett replied with a smile.

"I kind of wanted to start with the dinosaurs," Castle replied, speaking hesitantly.

"That's fine," Mary said.

"Yeah, always interesting," Skye said quickly.

"It's fine," Beckett said hurriedly when she realized her husband was looking at her. She laughed shortly when they started to walk and she told him, "I was nodding my head Rick."

"I just wanted to hear that verbally," Castle began. "You know, to make sure."

Beckett smiled and then said, "I'll remember that for next time." She smiled a little wider when her husband nodded, and she squeezed his arm before they stepped into the dinosaur room. As they were passing fossils and a few recreated dinosaurs, she took pictures but soon after turned to her husband. Seeing that he was looking around at the displays in awe, she smiled which she tried to hide after that before she felt Skye coming up on her left.

"Have you ever been interested in that?" the investigator asked her.

"I have, but not as much as my husband," Beckett replied, smiling as he was looking at that moment at a dinosaur egg. "Though I did enjoy _Jurassic Park_ when that came out."

"Oh, I did as well," Skye said. "Was lucky Dad agreed to let me see it."

"I was lucky my parents let me," Beckett said with a nod. She then smiled before turning to her friend from the display and said, "You read the book didn't you?"

"After the movie, I wasn't aware of it until my Dad told me that," Skye answered.

"At thirteen?" Castle said as he'd been able to hear their conversation.

"Twelve," Beckett and Skye said together. They shared a look before they were laughing briefly with their spouses and they continued through the large room.

"I think that we really need to bring the girls," Mary told her wife.

"I know, I know," Skye replied as they were looking at a skull of a triceratops. "I'm not sure when we'll have that chance though." She then looked at their friends and asked, "What about you?"

"We want to bring our daughters too," Castle said. "But we were thinking of having the others come here to London instead of going home after Spain this summer."

"While you go to Adare?" Mary asked.

Nodding Beckett answered saying, "We didn't feel it was fair to have them go home while we'd be staying in Ireland." She wasn't surprised when the two women looked at each other and she glanced at her husband before Skye was clearing her throat lightly to speak.

"We wouldn't mind coming here," the investigator said.

"Are you sure?" Castle said.

"We're not about to join you at Adare," Skye commented wryly.

"I wasn't talking about the same room," Castle said in mock exasperation.

"Alright kids," Mary said to the two, sharing a smile with Beckett. "Can we keep going?"

"Yeah," Castle said, leading the way out before he paused and looked at the map. "We need to eat dinner early don't we?" he then asked his wife.

"We do," Beckett said. "So go near where you want to go for lunch."

"I can't pick a place," Castle said quickly before looking at the other two women.

"Let me see," Skye said, holding her hand out to him. When he'd given her the map she read it over before she said, "I think this place will be good."

"Is it because of my eagerness about the dinosaurs," Castle said with a sigh as the investigator was pointing out _The T-Rex Grill_.

"Yes, but," Skye said before she smiled. "Really I'd like to see what this place is like."

"Alright," Mary said. "I think we have that set so what's next?"

"Fossils," Castle said shortly before the women were laughing at his tone. He took his wife's hand as they headed over to the room and then started to look at the different specimens on display.

"What is it?" Beckett asked her husband as they were looking at a large fossil on the wall of a sea creature.

"That name seems really familiar," Castle said.

"Her story's been on _Mysteries at the Museum_," Skye said. She smiled when the couple looked at her and she told them, "It has, since of course her finds were so important."

"We have to tell Julia," Castle told his wife quickly.

"We will," Beckett said. "And make sure they come here?" When her husband nodded seriously she laughed softly and they continued to the next fossil.

"Here's another story that was on the show," Mary said with a smile as they came to a large skeleton cast.

"Eliza loved that one," Beckett said, since it was a giant ground sloth. "When they showed what it really was."

"She wanted to hug it," Castle commented. "Though we made sure she saw its claws."

"I hope you let her know it didn't really use those for hurting anything," Skye said.

"We told her," Castle said. "And we showed her sloths today and that just made it worse."

"She asked for one?" Mary asked as they were continuing.

"Of course," Beckett said. "But we managed to convince her it needed rainforest trees and not ours."

"Good idea," Skye said before they were looking at the next fossils until they had finished and were stepping out of the room. She and her wife immediately looked at Castle who shook his head and was looking at the map again.

"Do you guys mind going to the Creepy Crawlies section?" he asked once he'd considered the map for a bit. "It's right here."

"No, that's fine," Mary said when her wife looked at her. "They're not reptiles _grá_."

Since she'd glanced at Castle at that moment Skye asked, "I had assumed already they had them here; am I right?"

"Yeah," Castle said as he folded the map and handed it to his wife. "But that'll be later and we can always split up."

"Oh no," Mary told him as they were walking over to the room. "We can go."

"We'll see how terrified you are," Skye said wryly. She laughed when her wife playfully pinched her arm before she then turned her attention to the insects that were in the room.

"Weird," Castle said as they came to a cabinet with crustaceans eventually.

"I guess it's creepy," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband when he looked at her and then said, "Let's go ahead and get lunch okay?"

"Yeah," Castle said slowly before he turned to his wife as she touched his arm. "Sorry, just looking at the shells."

"Come on," Beckett said as Skye and Mary had already started to walk ahead of them. She took his hand and they went after their friends until they were entering the restaurant. "Cute," she said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of recommending this to the parents that brought the kids here," Castle said.

"You mean your parents?" Mary asked in obvious confusion.

"No I meant the other kids' parents," Castle replied quickly before they got in line and then looked at the menu.

"Are you getting another burger?" Beckett asked her husband after they'd been reading for a while. When he shook his head she then asked, "The steak? Ribs?"

"What do you guys think about sharing two pizzas?" Castle asked the two women.

"That would be nice, would that be enough?" Skye asked.

"I was going to get the Caesar salad with chicken," Mary commented.

"You can have some slices too," Beckett told her.

"Sounds good," Mary replied easily.

"Is anyone getting their lager?" Skye asked.

"No, I kind of wanted to eat at a pub tonight love," Castle answered before he told the rest to his wife.

"That's fine," Beckett said with a nod. "I'll just get some sparkling water. And if you're thinking of dessert I'd rather get that fruit platter."

"I'm fine with that," Castle said.

"So are we," Skye said before she smiled when the two turned to her. "We'll order one too for us. What pizza will you order?" she asked as they were nearing the front of the line.

"I'll get the ham and mushroom," Castle said, looking at his wife. When she nodded he then looked with her over at the two women who were staring at the menu again and he was about to ask them if they needed more time when Mary spoke first.

"Just get the Margherita," the doctor said with a smile. "She loves that one," Mary told the two as she'd nodded to her wife.

"I was going to suggest that," Beckett said to Skye after they'd left their spouses so they could get a table at their insistence.

"I do really enjoy it," the investigator commented before they started to laugh. Skye then looked around at the tables they were near and asked, "Where should we go?"

"Maybe we should go to the table with the booth," Beckett said when she saw it.

Skye nodded in agreement, and they went together over to one of those tables to sit as they waited for their spouses. While they were she said, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Glancing at her Beckett said, "I'm not the one performing. Photographing will be a lot easier." She then studied her friend and said, "What is it?"

"Wait until they come over here," Skye said laughingly. "I should have known you were able to tell."

"You should have," Beckett told her teasingly. She then turned to front of the restaurant before she saw Castle and Mary were making their way over to them. She and Skye stood up before they were helping their husband and wife with the drinks and the plate with the salad. After they'd had the boxes with the pizza open they took their slices before starting to eat, not speaking before she looked at her friend and said, "Skye?"

"I thought you'd forget you were so hungry," the investigator said jokingly. Skye then became a little more serious and told the others, "I got a text from Stella this morning; our costumes for _Killer Queen_ are set," keeping her voice down though they were sitting away from the other people there.

"That fast?" Castle asked in surprise.

"She has other collections to work on," Skye pointed out.

"Let me guess," Mary said. "We're trying them on tomorrow?"

"She'd like us to, for any adjustments," Skye replied before she looked at Beckett.

"I'm fine doing that," she replied quickly. Beckett then said, "Are you going to practice moving at all?"

"No," Skye said simply. She took a drink of water before she told the others, "I decided not to worry about choreography; Freddie didn't."

"Good, you won't be too worried," Mary told her wife. When Skye looked at her she smiled and said, "I know you."

"Yeah," Skye said shortly before she was smiling. They tapped their glasses together before she said to the other two, "She does."

"We got that," Beckett said, trying not to laugh. She then asked, "Are you guys planning on doing anything tonight?"

"Not really," Mary said first since her wife had looked at her. "We were just going to stay in."

"You guys?" Skye said.

"You heard us planning," Beckett commented. She wasn't surprised when the investigator nodded in response and they turned their attention back to their food, finishing their meal. She turned to her husband when they'd left the restaurant and was about to ask him where he wanted to go before he stopped her by holding the map out to Skye.

"I really don't have to keep picking where we go," Castle told her.

"You do," Skye said easily.

Sighing, as he knew she was serious, Castle looked at the map and then said, "We should head back to the other side of the museum and then come back this way since there's… I'm not sure what this is but it goes to the second floor."

Skye took the map then and saw what he was talking about, nodding and said, "I think it's likely an escalator. Quite steep but there must be something to it."

"I think we should do that," Mary said. "There's some interesting rooms that way."

After Beckett had smiled at the others looking at her they walked to the other side of the museum where the dinosaur room was. They went through the others around it until they could go back towards the restaurant. Once they'd gone through the Human Evolution room they came to the Earth Hall and looked around at the different items before they reached the stegosaurus that was near the escalator.

"It says it's the most intact fossil found of this kind," Castle commented.

"Impressive," Skye said.

"You're thinking of Iris?" Mary asked her wife.

When Skye nodded Beckett asked, "She likes this kind of dinosaur?"

"We had to assure her that they're herbivores," Mary answered before her wife could.

"And I don't know if this would really reassure her," Skye said since the fossil's mouth was open.

"At least you guys would be there to," Castle said.

"We would," Mary said, smiling at her wife. "Should we head up?"

"I think so," Skye said as they turned to the escalator. When they got to the bottom of it she looked up and said, "And we head up two floors for that."

"Are you afraid?" Castle asked her in confusion.

"Oh no, just letting anyone else who is a way out," Skye said.

"Let's go," Mary said in mock annoyance since her wife was looking at her.

Going up the escalator, the four looked around the two rooms that were there before they headed down the stairs to the next floor.

"Ah, I was wondering if we'd see a room like this," Skye commented as they came into the first.

"I saw but I let you guys lead," Castle said quickly when the three looked at him. "Ladies," he corrected himself hurriedly.

"He did I think," Mary said as Beckett was studying her husband.

"I know, I'm teasing him," she said with a smile before she squeezed her husband's arm. She then turned her attention to the first display, which were of some rocks. Though she was eager to get to the gems she had seen in the distance she schooled herself to give everything equal attention until they'd finally reached the first display.

"Quite a specimen," Skye commented.

"I know," Beckett said, studying a sapphire turban button. "Though I'm not too big a fan of the colors on the side."

"Neither am I," Skye said. She then saw her friend was looking at her and she said, "What?"

"You don't wear jewelry," Beckett pointed out to her while they were walking to the next display.

"Not about to wear something like this," Skye said jokingly, indicating the Kol-I-Noor diamond before they were looking at it with their spouses.

"I'm so glad you didn't want a diamond that big," Castle eventually told his wife.

"My engagement ring?" Beckett asked. When he nodded seriously she squeezed his shoulder and told him, "If you'd gotten something like that for me we would have to talk."

"Probably," Castle said in agreement before they were continuing to the next display. After they'd looked at everything he told the other three, "There's only one more room here; From the Beginning," as he was looking at the map.

"That's fine, we should try and see everything," Skye told him.

"We wanted to try," Mary said.

"Okay, but there isn't all that much left," Castle said, handing the map to Skye.

"He's right," the investigator said. "Only a few rooms." She gave him the map and then looked at her watch saying, "It's nearly three you know."

"Great, we can swim sooner," Castle said.

"We'll see," Beckett replied, shaking her head. While they were walking again to another exhibit with Jurassic ammonites she said, "Are you going to tell your girls about the sequoia?"

"Of course, they'll be quite pleased knowing something from home is here," Skye said. She then looked at the two and asked, "When do you think you'll go to San Francisco again?"

"I have no idea," Beckett said, answering once she'd taken a picture of the fossils under the glass. "We have too much to do until then and of course the girls' school comes first."

"How're your books doing?" Mary asked.

"Good," Castle said, not surprised when his wife looked at him to answer.

"He wants to make the transition to the Hamptons the best possible," Beckett then said as the two women were sharing a look.

"I thought it'd be the next book," Skye said.

"We were going to have it be that book," Beckett explained. "But we decided to have it here as well as the wedding. That way we can jump ahead in time and go to about six months after their honeymoon."

"I can't wait to read it," Mary said.

"Me too," Skye said while they were leaving the room. "Now how about you let us pay for our copy?"

"That's not going to happen," Castle said, not surprised the investigator had asked since she and Mary would.

"It doesn't hurt our sales," Beckett said reassuringly to the women. They had left The Vault room they'd been in and she said to her husband, "Was that it?"

"That was the last thing," Castle said. "Gift shop?" When the women nodded he said, "I hate to say it but it goes a lot faster without the kids."

"No you're right," Beckett told him. "But they're coming here as soon as they can."

"After they see your pictures they'll want to," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he smiled at her before they made their way down to the gift shop on the ground floor.

"We can get the girls something," Beckett said when they were inside the shop. "But just one thing again."

"Sure," Castle said a little absently as he was looking around at the merchandise he could see.

"Rick," Beckett said, touching his chest briefly to make sure she got his attention.

"Excuse me?" a voice said before Castle could answer. "Sorry," the woman said when the two looked at her. "I just saw you and… you're the writers right?"

"We are," Castle said after glancing at his wife.

"Oh, I'm such a fan of your books, both of the ones you have," the woman began before she made a face. "Sorry, the series with Moor and Green and then your book in the twenties."

"We're glad to hear that," Beckett said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation," the woman said. "I just wanted to say and… you don't need to answer but I hope your baby daughter is doing well."

"She is," Beckett said with a nod.

The woman nodded before she said, "Thank you for talking to me, have a great day."

After they'd said goodbye to the woman Castle turned to his wife and said, "Should we have offered her autographs."

"I don't think she wanted one," Beckett said. "Now let's find the stuff for the girls so we can get going."

Following his wife then, Castle was looking at more items they were passing before he stopped and then called to her. "What about t-shirts?" he asked her when she had walked back to him.

"Alright," Beckett said, since he'd stopped at a t-shirt with butterflies on it for a baby. She picked out a slightly bigger size for Josie to wear that summer and she said to her husband, "If you see something for Julia or Eliza let me know."

"Am I the only one looking?" Castle replied.

"No, but you had luck finding one already," Beckett said with a smile.

"Okay," Castle said before they were continuing to walk through the children's items. He wasn't surprised when she slowed down at a shirt and he said, "I think she'd like it."

"You don't think it's too morbid?" Beckett said as the shirt had a 'Missing Presumed Extinct' poster with a Dodo bird on it.

"Not really," Castle said after thinking for a bit. "She knows about this bird."

"Alright," Beckett said as she took one of the shirts in their second oldest daughter's size. "What about Alexis?"

"I don't think so," Castle said. "I mean we could look for mugs I guess."

"Good idea, luckily they have a lot," Beckett said as she'd seen them on some shelves. They continued but were stopping very shortly after at the same time before her husband was speaking before she could.

"It's Dippy," Castle said.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile as the blue and white striped shirt had a silhouette in white on the blue of the famous diplodocus they'd seen back in New York City. Eliza had loved the plaster cast of the bones and she knew her husband was thinking of that as well. Taking the shirt he picked out from him she checked the size to make sure before she frowned and said, "Get the next size up."

"But…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "She's grown?"

"She has," Beckett said with a nod. When he gave her the next size up she told him, "She'll be six next month."

"Don't remind me," Castle said, shaking his head. He then noticed the way his wife was looking at him and he said, "What?"

"It's very sweet you think that," Beckett replied.

"But," Castle then supplied for her when she didn't continue.

"We can't really think that way," Beckett said.

"Oh, I'm glad you said we," Castle said, smiling when his wife laughed as they went over to the registers. He then recalled something and was going to call to his wife when she stopped at a display.

"I think they'll like these cups," Beckett said, picking up a box of coffee cups. "They do like espresso." She then saw the look on his face and she said, "What?" in slight surprise.

"Sorry, I thought you'd forgotten to look for Alexis," Castle explained quickly. He then smiled and said, "Yeah, those look great… but Audubon pictures?"

"It's just one," Beckett gently corrected him as the cups had the famous ornithologist's picture of a Louisiana heron with foliage of the painting on the saucers. "And remember that Louis loves all animals. And Alexis."

"Okay," Castle said with a nod before they were walking to the registers again. "Wait," he said quickly.

"We…" Beckett said as she knew he'd found something for one of their daughters. She stopped herself when she looked down at what he'd picked up and said with a smile, "Because it's orange?"

"Or… oh, her Tigger doll," Castle said in confusion at first before he realized she was thinking of that. He smiled down at the knitted Diplodocus toy he'd picked up in a bright orange and he then told his wife, "I really thought it was cute, and she'd like it."

"She will," Beckett said. They continued and when they were in line to pay she wasn't surprised that her husband took everything and paid for them. While he was doing that she went over to Mary and asked her, "Did you get something for your girls?"

"We did, just shirts since it's easier to grab that," the doctor replied. "And for all of us a coffee table book about the museum."

"Good idea," Beckett replied before she saw their spouses were walking back to them, tote bags in hand.

"Should we share a taxi?" Skye asked as they were heading to the entrance to go back outside.

"We'll fit," Castle commented.

"I think she was asking us if we were going anywhere else since they're not," Beckett told him. "We aren't either," she told the two women before they went over to the curb to hail a cab which her husband was doing.

Once they were in the back Castle said to his wife, "_Like I said before we can swim_."

"_We will_," Beckett assured him with a smile as he was speaking Irish. She then turned to the other two and asked, "Would you guys want to join us?"

"I think we'll pass," Skye said after she and Mary had shared a look. "But thank you for asking."

"We might wait until we get to White Mount," the doctor then said.

"Then we'll see you at…?" Beckett said as she noticed that they were getting closer to the hotel.

"I think we can head over there together," Skye replied. "We won't need to be there that early. I think Paul said nine thirty," she said, directing the last to her wife.

"He did," Mary said with a nod. "We were going to leave around nine, a little before depending on traffic."

The cab had stopped at that point and the four got out of the backseat once the cabbie had been paid, standing on the sidewalk to talk after it had left.

"Text us once you leave your room," Castle said to the two women.

"Alright, we'll see you then," Skye said. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too," Beckett said to the two women before they went into the hotel. They went up to their respective floors together, saying goodbye before she and her husband were alone. She smiled at Castle when he took her hand and she said, "Did you want to swim right now?"

"Yeah," he said rapidly. "Since we have the time until dinner." Castle then looked at his watch before he said, "What time did you want to go though?"

Looking at her father's watch Beckett considered the time before she said, "We can swim for about forty-five minutes, come back to take a quick shower and then go once we're ready."

"Sounds like a good plan," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and he squeezed her hand that was still in his before they headed out to the hall. When they were at their room they went in quickly and hurried to change into their swim clothes before covering up and heading back out again with some towels. When they went to the pool they discovered they were on their own again and he followed his wife to get in before anyone else joined them.

After they'd swum a bit, Beckett went to the side before she looked over her shoulder at her husband as he joined her. "Want to race?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't think so," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him with slightly widened eyes and he was quick to tell her, "I was thinking of something else."

"Are you going to let me know what that is?" Beckett asked, puzzled.

"Let's swim a little first," Castle said. He wasn't taken aback when she gave him a look but she went with him around the pool a few times before they stopped on the side again. He was about to talk then but his wife was doing so first though he wasn't surprised when she did.

"_You know you can tell me_," Beckett told her husband pointedly.

Since she'd been speaking in Irish, Castle breathed out heavily and then said in the same language, "_Would it surprise you if I told you I wanted to do something in the shower_?"

"_Of course not_," Beckett replied. When her husband started looking at her questioningly she smiled and then told him, "_We'll see what we can do_."

"_You do want to_," Castle stated instead of asking.

"Yes," Beckett said simply and in English.

"Love," Castle breathed, tempted to kiss her. But two women were walking into the room as well as someone on a treadmill in the gym room that looked onto the pool, so he merely reached to her hand holding the side of the pool before they were swimming again. He'd been a little unsure of the two women, but they were sitting on some of the lounge chairs and talking so he and Beckett were able to swim on their own.

After they'd been swimming for what felt like a while, Beckett asked her husband what time it was since he was the only one of the two of them that had a watch still. When he held his wrist out to her she saw they'd been there for nearly an hour and she said, "We better go."

"I was going to say," Castle replied. He swam with her over to the ladder they were near before they went to their towels on one of the lounge chairs.

Beckett dried off rapidly, glancing over at the women who were still talking. She wasn't surprised when they continued to and she focused her attention on finishing drying before she threw on the sundress she'd brought for cover. Her husband was ready first so she nodded to him before they were leaving the room to head for the nearest elevators they could use to go up to their floor.

When he was closing and locking the door Castle said, "Want some tea?"

"That's okay," Beckett said. "I wanted to take a shower first."

"But you do want some," Castle stated.

"I'll see how I feel after the shower," Beckett said. "Come on, you did want to eat at a pub right?"

"Yeah… why?" Castle said in surprise.

"You wouldn't want to play a game of darts?" Beckett asked him. She smiled when he immediately groaned and then said, "One at least."

Sighing, as he could tell his wife was serious, Castle looked at her and said, "Okay, but let's not bet anything."

"We won't," Beckett replied before she turned to the bathroom and started walking over to it. She heard her husband following her and she smiled before she stepped into the room and went to the shower stall. She was about to open the door when her husband's hand appeared on hers and she turned to him.

"I'll take care of this," Castle said though he wasn't letting her go.

"Okay," Beckett eventually said, trying not to smile again. "But you know you do need to let me go right?"

"Yeah," Castle said hurriedly before he let go of her hand. He watched her walk to where the towels were kept but soon shook himself as he knew she would turn around to find him staring. He opened the door and turned on the water before they were both undressing rapidly and stepping inside with him just behind her. As soon as they were in he couldn't stop himself, pressing her against the wall across from the door gently before he said, "Please tell me you still would like this," staring intently into her eyes.

Beckett gazed at her husband for a bit before she reached for him, cupping his face with her hands and she leaned against him, kissing him lovingly before his arms were wrapping around her tightly. As their kiss became deeper very shortly after, she slid her hands up the back of his neck to reach his hair. When she touched his hair she let her fingers slide through it before they were slowly parting. She and Castle stared at each other and for some time before her husband was moving first. She closed her eyes tightly as he lowered his head to her neck and she let out a soft moan at the feel of his lips. When he reached for her breasts she couldn't help gasping as it had startled her, and while he pulled away she could watch him descend to her chest.

Kissing around her mounds heatedly, Castle tried to get himself to calm down and take his time. But he found it was impossible as he was enjoying the feel of her breasts under his lips. Her skin was both soft and wet and he could have spent a long time pressing a kiss wherever he could if his wife's moans weren't letting him know he needed to do more for her. Reluctantly he pulled away and took her lips with his own though he kept that brief as he was moving again, getting on his knees.

Though she was concerned for her husband's knees, Beckett knew already he wouldn't stop and she let him kneel before she leaned back against the wall. As her husband was pleasuring her she was trying to hold onto that wall to use it to withstand what he was making her feel. As always it didn't work since he was too adept at pleasing her exactly as she wanted. She only hoped she would last for longer than a few minutes as she could feel her body reacting immediately.

When his wife did finally climax, Castle's hands were on the small of her back, holding it so she couldn't slip along the wall. From her cries that were echoing off the tiles he understood she was going through an intense orgasm and he was dealing with his own desire and pride at the same time. But she finally calmed down and once he was sure he could move he stood up, holding her in his arms before kissing her deeply.

Responding to him, Beckett wrapped her arms around him again but that time she only held onto the back of his neck with both her hands so she wouldn't be distracted. When they'd kissed several more times she stopped him from doing it again and said, "I was supposed to be first," as they pressed their foreheads together.

"You should punish me," Castle said.

"I should," Beckett said with a smile, kissing him deeply a moment later. After they'd parted she then began to kiss over his chest, moving quickly to get on her knees before she took his erection in her hands. She began with kissing it and then moved on to slipping it into her mouth. Once she had she bobbed her head quickly, knowing her husband needed that, and she used her hands at the same time since they were free to do so. She had no idea how long it took for him to break but once he had she was doing her best to keep up with his pleasure.

Feeling his body returning to normal after a long time handling the satisfaction she'd given him, Castle forced himself to let go of his wife's head so she could stand. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her.

"No," Beckett said reassuringly. She let him take her in his arms though she was quick to wrap her own about his neck, and they were kissing again. That time they were far more tender and slower, letting it linger before she pulled away first and her husband was murmuring into her ear.

"We need to do something else," Castle said, his voice husky with desire.

"I know but… you can still touch," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised that her husband pulled back and she smiled saying, "I'm serious. But we need to start washing up."

"Yeah," Castle said quickly, turning his attention to their bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the shelf near them. He grabbed his wife's rose scented shampoo and then lathered her hair since she'd been getting it wet. He stared into her eyes as he was working his fingers over her scalp gently, pleased when she moaned softly in response to his massage.

"I can't really do the same for you," Beckett pointed out to him when he'd stopped and she was rinsing her hair.

"It's alright," Castle told her, getting her conditioner. "Touching is better."

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile as she stepped away from the water so she could get close to him. She waited for him to get the conditioner on her hair before she was responding to his kiss he was giving her shortly after. Once she had wrapped her arms around his neck she felt him picking her up, though only so he didn't need to bow his head too far to reach her. She was still enjoying it and she was trying not to moan at his touch as he was moving his fingers just slightly. When they parted she smiled at him and said, "Set me down."

"Sure," Castle replied, wondering what she wanted to do after she rinsed out her hair. He was a little surprised when she was reaching for his shampoo but he was quick to move, bowing slightly for her.

Beckett didn't say anything, washing her husband's hair before they were wrapping their arms around each other tightly and kissing again. They were intense that instance and didn't stop for some time until they had to breathe for more than a few seconds. When they parted she reached down to his erection and started to gently rub at it. She wasn't surprised when her husband was reaching for her and they began to pleasure one another furiously before they climaxed shortly after with him leaning against the wall. "Don't say a word," she said once she had recovered enough to speak.

"I have to say something," Castle replied.

Smiling for a moment, Beckett then told him, "Okay."

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Castle said, looking down at her body though they were still pressed close together.

"We'll wash off," Beckett said firmly, knowing he was talking about the fact that she'd made sure his release had gotten all over her upper body. She brushed her lips against his and then said, "I love you Rick. That includes this too."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. They lingered for a while and once they'd parted he said seriously, "I love you too Kate." They kissed again and after parting he said, "Now we need to wash up."

"Do you regret me leaning on you?" Beckett said with a smile as they moved to stand under the water.

"No," Castle said swiftly. They kissed and he washed her first before she was doing the same for him and they shared one last kiss before he turned off the water. He knew there was a reason she was drying herself off but he was still tempted to go over to her as they moved to the bedroom with their clothes. He glanced at her while they dressed but only once, quickly putting on everything before he was waiting for her to finish as she glanced at him.

"Do we need to leave right now?" Beckett asked him.

"Soon," Castle said, checking his watch before he went with her into the bathroom. After they had brushed their hair he went out to check on the weather while his wife was drying her hair further. He saw that it had started to rain at some point and he told Beckett when she walked out into the bedroom.


	7. London In The Rain (Part 2)

"I had a feeling," she replied with a smile. Beckett joined him at the window and said, "Do you know any pubs around here?"

"I was going to ask at the front desk," Castle replied. "They should know."

"I'd hope," Beckett said with a smile. She then looked at her father's watch; which she'd put back on; and said, "Alright, let's go. If it's close enough I'd like to walk there."

"I'll grab our umbrella," Castle said quickly. He then went over to the entry room with her and they put on their outer layers before he got the umbrella and they left. When they'd gotten to the lobby he saw there was a concierge at the front desk not helping anyone and he went over to him while Beckett waited for him by the entrance.

"Close?" Beckett said once her husband was returning to her.

"He said about a ten minute walk," Castle replied. "So it's up to you."

"I'd like to," Beckett said. "It's not raining that hard."

"No," Castle said before they went to the doors. After they'd thanked the doorman for opening one he opened the umbrella before Beckett was close to him and he held her hand as they made their way down the Strand towards the east. They had no trouble getting to the pub and he looked at his wife as she stopped him.

"_The George_?" Beckett said.

"You don't like it?" Castle replied.

"I never said I didn't," Beckett said with a smile. "Let me take a picture."

"Of course," Castle replied, motioning with his hand. He watched her taking a picture of the white and black, and obviously historic, building before she put her phone away and they headed inside. "The concierge said there's a restaurant on the first… I mean second floor," he said quickly to her. "But the pub has fish and chips."

"Okay," Beckett said with a nod before her husband was talking to the waitress walking to them. They were led over to a booth table and she wasn't surprised when her husband sat with her on one side of it. They knew what they wanted already and after they had ordered she said, "You should have said we were going to sit together."

"This table is fine," Castle said easily. "It's small…"

"Luckily it fits us both," Beckett said in amusement since they were pressed close together.

"I know," Castle replied before he was laughing at her nudging his side with her elbow.

Their waitress was coming back with their Guinness and Beckett picked up her pint before saying, "_Sláinte_."

"_Sláinte_," Castle said before they were tapping them together.

After she'd taken a sip Beckett asked, "You don't think it's weird drinking this when there are so many ales?"

"It's what we prefer," Castle commented. He then smiled and said, "Since they're drinking too I don't think we're alone," nodding to the dart players they could see. Shortly after that he saw their waitress returning and he said, "Oh good, I'm starving," before she reached them with two plates.

"I hope you are starving," Beckett said once they were alone again. "I don't know if I can eat all this."

"I'll take whatever fish you can't eat," Castle said quickly as he knew his wife was likely only going to eat one piece of fish and perhaps half of the other. They started on their food and after they'd eaten a few bites he said, "The mushy peas are good."

"They are," Beckett said. She squeezed a little more lemon on her fish and took another piece before saying, "I'm wondering about the museum we were planning on tomorrow."

"You want to go to another?" Castle asked after eating a chip.

"No, I wonder if we'd have the chance to go there at all," Beckett replied. "Or any at all."

"You think they'd…" Castle started to say before something came to mind. "I forgot about the songs."

"Yeah, if it had just been the two we'd have the chance," Beckett replied. "But because they're recording more I'll have to stay longer."

"Okay, that's one we can leave for when we're here with the rest of the family," Castle said with a nod.

"Great," Beckett said.

"Did you want to swim if we have the time?" Castle asked.

"No, we'll need to pack and I would like to go to the tea shop we saw in the book about the hotel," Beckett told him.

"Me too," Castle said. "Stuff for Brennan and Clara?"

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised her husband had guessed her desire to go, Beckett nodded and then said, "Also I'd love to see about stuff to take home too."

"Tea?" Castle asked.

"I don't think we can take the pastries," Beckett said, trying not to laugh. "And we can't really get them since we're going out with the others tomorrow night."

"We could ask," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he said quickly, "You know… for Brennan and Clara."

Fighting her smile Beckett said, "Of course," before she squeezed her husband's hand and they turned back to their meal. When they'd finished they still had a little beer left so they sat, sipping at it before she asked, "Do you want another pint?"

"I would, you?" Castle asked.

"Of course, we have that game remember?" Beckett said in response.

Sighing Castle said, "We couldn't play pool?"

"They don't have any tables," Beckett answered simply.

"Alright… I guess I did agree with that," Castle said. He finished the rest of his beer and then said, "Let's play."

"And get it over with?" Beckett asked, getting up from the table after her husband had.

"Of course," Castle replied. He smiled when his wife laughed and then went over to the bar to get their glasses of beer.

Walking over to the darts, Beckett was relieved to find that one board was open and she stood at a table there, watching her husband talking to the barman. As he was walking to her she saw he was carrying a set of darts and said, "I didn't realize you had to ask for them," not surprised when he nodded and then hurried back to get their glasses.

"The bartender saw you walking over there and knew we were together so he told me," Castle said. "How are we going to do this?"

"Just three shots each, see what we get," Beckett said simply before she took a sip of her Guinness.

"_We're not going to bet for anything are we_?" Castle asked, speaking in Irish.

"No," Beckett replied in English. "But don't get too competitive."

"I won't," Castle promised. "You first love," he said.

Moving up to the board with her set of red darts, Beckett considered it for a moment before taking her first shot. She wasn't surprised to hear him suck in a breath when she got a twelve, the dart near the outer bullseye.

"Sorry," Castle said when his wife looked back at him. "That was a great shot."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she turned back. She got a seven and a fifteen after that, going up and taking her darts off the board before she said, "We don't need to keep score."

"We should," Castle told her reassuringly. "It's just for fun remember."

"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh.

"So you've got thirty-four," Castle told her. When she nodded he turned to the board himself and then began throwing his darts. He winced when he saw his score, twenty-three, before he said, "Maybe we shouldn't after all."

"I told you," Beckett said simply. "And we can stop soon."

Nodding, Castle then took his darts and he and Beckett continued to play. He wasn't surprised to see her getting higher points than he was though he didn't care. They'd played together while they'd been dating a few times and more when they'd moved to the Hamptons though that had been after Eliza had been born and before she'd turned three. When his wife threw for the last time he asked, "Why did we stop when we did?"

"Because we had an older child," Beckett said. "But we weren't going often."

"True," Castle said. "We haven't gone for years you know."

"I remembered, but I'd like to ease off on having beer," Beckett said. "Just because I'm not sure I want the girls to see that."

"We usually drink wine around them," Castle said. "But it makes sense." He took the darts back to the bartender, thanking the man for them, before he went to where his wife was leaning against a counter at one of the front windows. "Tea when we get back?" he asked.

"I think I've had enough to drink," Beckett said with a smile. She then told him, "I've been enjoying this."

"Me too," Castle replied. "But I do want to talk to them too."

"You know me too well," Beckett said with a smile. "And let's stop saying too."

"Agreed," Castle said as he nodded. He smiled when his wife laughed and once she had finished her drink, he took his empty glass and hers to the bar before they left. It was raining and they hurried back to their hotel, going up to their room where his wife asked him about that offer of tea while they were taking off their outer layers.

"Were you serious about that tea?" Beckett said once they had finished.

"Yeah," Castle replied as he glanced over at the brewer. "Are you going to change?"

"I'm not wet," Beckett replied. "So I'll stay in this. But I would like to check out my cameras now," she then said as she was checking her watch.

"How long?" Castle asked.

"A little less than a half hour," Beckett said. "It won't take me that long."

"Or the tea," Castle said as he watched her head over to the bedroom. He then turned his attention to getting everything ready and while the first cup was starting to brew he went over to the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm finished," Beckett said as she looked up to find her husband watching her.

"Everything's good?" Castle asked while she was walking up to him.

"They are," Beckett said with a nod before he was leaning down to her. They shared a brief kiss and she said, "What about you?"

"Oh," Castle said in sudden realization, letting her go and turning back to the brewer. "Your cup is ready," he told his wife when she was joining him.

"Thank you," Beckett said simply before she was taking the mug. She prepared her drink and once that was ready she went over to the couch, sitting and waiting for her husband.

When he had his mug ready Castle went to sit with his wife and they drank in silence for a bit until he cleared his throat.

"I'm not nervous," Beckett said, looking at him with a smile.

"No?" Castle asked, not surprised she had guessed what he'd been thinking.

"No, I'm more concerned with not finding any shots," Beckett said honestly.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Castle said. "You've had a lot of luck with setting things up. And you've had experience shooting in a recording studio. Just focus on Skye and the band."

Beckett nodded, as she knew her husband was right, and she then said, "I should, I got a lot of shots watching Paul and the band last time. I was thinking of that but thinking of the two from Queen being there…"

"The twin thing," Castle couldn't help saying. He smiled when his wife looked at him and he smiled at her saying, "Skye's uncertain about that part so it makes sense you are too."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "I don't think so but I know I'm not going to be able to persuade you to think otherwise." When she saw her husband was shaking his head slowly she couldn't help laughing and she reached over to him with her free hand, squeezing his arm. She was about to speak when her phone's text alert suddenly sounded and they looked at it together before she picked it up off the table.

"Is it them?" Castle asked.

"They want to take the girls out to eat," Beckett read. "So they want to talk to us first before they do that."

"Out where?" Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett replied, "Your mom didn't say. But we're ready."

"We are," Castle said before he took a quick sip of the rest of his tea. As soon as he'd set it down he got up so he could get the TV and tablet ready before the Skype connection was starting and their three youngest were appearing on the screen.

"Hello girls," Beckett said with a smile. She laughed with her husband as the two waved and Julia was waving Josie's hand, the baby on her lap.

"We're glad to see you too," Castle said when they'd stopped laughing. "How are you three?"

"We're good," Julia said after she and Eliza had looked at their baby sister when she suddenly babbled. "Gram and Grandpapa said that Josa had a good day too."

"We did the same with her as yesterday," Martha said.

Nodding Beckett said, "Thank you for doing that. Do the same tomorrow."

"We will," Jim said.

"I hope you'll tell us how your day went," Castle said to the girls.

"Why do I have to go first?" Eliza asked when she saw her big sister was looking at her.

"Wait," Beckett said before Julia could reply to that. "What about Alexis?"

"She and Louis are staying in tonight," Martha said. "So the five of us will be on our own."

"Okay, Julia why don't you start today," Beckett told the girl.

With a quick nod Julia then talked about her day from getting there to the dance class. As her little sister usually did, she turned to Eliza and listened to her talking about her day before she told their parents about the dance class.

"I'm surprised you don't mind," Castle said when the girl had stopped.

"We do have to remember ballet steps," Julia said. "And we'll go back to ballroom dancing tomorrow."

"What about what you did?" Eliza asked in a rush as soon as her sister had stopped.

Laughing for a moment Beckett said, "We went to the Natural History Museum, like we told you yesterday."

"We had some guests though," Castle said.

"Skye and Mary?" Julia guessed.

"It was," Beckett replied with a nod. "They decided to join us since they hadn't needed to practice. And it was very nice walking around together but we missed you guys."

"A lot," Castle added seriously.

"Can we go there?" Eliza asked.

"We were thinking of having you guys come here while we're in Ireland this summer," Beckett said first.

"And seeing the museum," Castle continued. "But would you mind that we're not here?"

"No," Julia and Eliza said immediately in unison.

"Okay," Castle said slightly laughingly. "After we left the museum we went swimming for a little, we were on our own in the pool and-"

"Did you play Marco Polo?" Eliza asked swiftly.

"No," Beckett said, smiling as she wasn't surprised at that question. "We just did some laps before we came back here and got ready for dinner."

"Did you go to a restaurant?" Eliza then inquired with a smile.

"We went to a pub," Beckett said, watching Julia as she was speaking though since she was interested in the look on the girl's face. She was about to ask her what was wrong when hers and Castle's second oldest spoke first.

"I didn't think you would go get something that fancy," Julia said. "But you liked the food right?"

"We did," Castle said as he noticed Eliza's frown. "And we had fun; we played darts together after."

"We weren't keeping s-" Beckett began before her husband was interrupting her.

"Your mom did way better than me," Castle commented. When their middle daughters were snorting in their laughter, he smiled at his wife and then said, "But it was a lot of fun, don't worry."

"Now what will you do?" Eliza asked.

"I need to check on my cameras for tomorrow," Beckett said, hoping her husband wouldn't look at her for that. "And then sleep."

"Oh…" Eliza said.

"What else did you want us to do?" Castle asked.

"Watch a movie where they kiss a lot," Eliza replied. When the others were laughing she asked in confusion, "What?"

"We might read a little," Beckett replied. "We don't really have time for a whole movie."

"Oh," Eliza replied. She then brightened up and said, "You can read together!"

"We might do that," Castle said with a nod. "Thanks for the idea sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Anything to add Mother, Jim?" Castle directed to his mother and father in law.

"I think we're just fine," Martha said first. "We were spending our time with Josie."

"Thank you for doing that," Beckett said meaningfully.

"You're welcome," Jim told his daughter. "But we're eager to get to England."

"So are we," Castle then said. He looked at his wife and said, "They need to go?"

"Julia needs to do her homework," Beckett said calmly. She and her husband looked over at their second oldest and seeing the way her nose was wrinkled, they laughed before she said, "So we should say goodnight. We'll get in touch with you tomorrow," directing that to her father and mother in law.

"Oh, you'll tell us about the recording right?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett promised.

"We can't wait to hear about it," Martha said. "Goodnight kiddos, get plenty of rest."

"We will, goodnight Martha, Jim," Beckett said.

"I'll take pictures if I can," Castle added. "Goodnight."

"I love you girls," Beckett said, to the three. "And we'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you Mom, Dad." "Love you Mommy, Daddy!" Julia and then Eliza said before Josie squealed at her big sister's tone.

"I love you guys," Castle said after they'd stopped laughing. "Sweet dreams."

After they'd said a final goodnight, Beckett turned to her husband, about to question his taking pictures when he was asking her a question instead.

"Should we call Alexis?" Castle said.

Beckett was about to answer when she hesitated and then told him, "I think we should just text her. Or you."

Nodding Castle said as he was typing a message to Alexis, "It'll be from us."

"Of course," Beckett said easily. She watched her husband send the text before she said, "What did you want to do now though?"

Before Castle could answer he was receiving a text and he read it for his wife, "_We're making dinner together but we'll head to the house tomorrow and talk with you then. Night_." He texted back a goodnight to his daughter; from both him and Beckett; before he set aside his phone and told her, "What did you want to do because I didn't really think about that."

"Change and get into bed?" Beckett replied.

"Okay," Castle said easily. When his wife looked at him questioningly he smiled and said, "I know already."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. She squeezed his hand before they were getting off the couch and went into the bathroom. They changed and finished getting ready for bed before standing on either side of it before she said, "You've been thinking about it."

"You could tell?" Castle asked with a smile.

"It wasn't hard to notice," Beckett replied before she got under the covers. "But I don't get the frowning."

"I'm having trouble with a date for it," Castle said honestly. "It was in… I think September of 1917, after I finished training. I had come home to see you guys and then I needed to ship out for New York on the train. But I insisted you said goodbye to me at the Ferry Building since I needed to go to Oakland."

"Junior went with you," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her she smiled slightly and said, "I'm remembering, I think it was the fifteenth."

"Good, you can fill in about you because I don't know about your side," Castle said. "So we were by the dock at the Ferry Building; the part of it facing the water and your mother was saying goodbye of course."

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile before her husband continued.

* * *

_"Write as often as you can Richard," Johanna said after she had pulled away from him. "Twice, just in case the letters get lost you know how it's been."_

_ "I will Johanna," Rick replied, watching her fixing his lapels. "Thank you," he said before she started to cry into her handkerchief. "I'll be fine and return home before you know it."_

_ "Come on Ma," Junior said as he walked up to his mother. "He'll be with everyone in his troop and they'll watch out for each other." He then turned to his friend and shook his hand warmly before telling him, "Be sure to keep your promise."_

_ "I will," Rick said before they were clasping their hands on each other's shoulders. He squeezed Junior's hand before he let go of him and turned to the twins saying, "I'll miss you two fighting over ribbons."_

_ "You won't," Rose said easily. "But you will miss us." When he nodded she laughed and hugged him before she said, "We'll welcome you home; right here."_

_ "You will," Rick said with a nod before he turned to Kate. As she smiled up at him from under her straw hat he felt his heart clench suddenly and he was about to speak before she was throwing herself at him and talking first._

_ "We'll miss you," Kate told him earnestly. "You better be careful."_

_ "Of course I will," Rick said reassuringly as they let go of each other. "And I'll tell you all about Europe."_

_ Kate nodded, unable to speak, before she was turning with the others as someone from the military was telling them to board._

_ "You'll have my first letter from New York," Rick told the family, smiling at them all. "And I'll send over some books wherever I am."_

_ "I'll be back as soon as I get another boat Ma," Junior told his mother._

_ As he and Junior started to walk up the gangplank of the boat, Rick could hear the women calling goodbye behind them. Since there were so many other soldiers leaving there were several families and he made sure that he made it to the railing before the boat pulled from the dock._

_ "See them?" Junior asked._

_ "I see your sisters' hats," Rick said with a smile before he waved at the three who were waving back with their handkerchiefs._

_ "Ma's awful sad," Junior said. "But she's proud of you." He looked away then and said, "Da too."_

_ Squeezing his friend's shoulder; since Jim had passed away suddenly two months before while he'd been in training; Rick said, "I miss him."_

_ "Me too, he told me there's no reason to be ashamed," Junior said, glancing at his friend's uniform._

_ "You did try," Rick reassured him. "None of us knew you had lungs like you did. At least now you can continue your da's work. Someone needs to support Johanna and the girls."_

_ "I'm sure those girls will get married soon," Junior said. "But not until you come back."_

_ Rick was startled at that and turned to his friend questioningly before he realized what he meant. "You do know Rose…" he began._

_ "Aye, but Katie?" Junior said simply. He was quiet as Oakland was nearing and he said, "They're all serious, for you to come back."_

_ "We'll all try," Rick replied. He wasn't surprised when Junior nodded, and they were silent for the rest of the ride. In Oakland they shook hands but didn't say goodbye; their time in San Francisco being that; and he hurried to the streetcar with his fellow soldiers before they were on their way to the 16__th__ Street station where their train was already waiting._

_ "Everyone two soldiers to a compartment," the major who was travelling with them called. "We eat at eighteen hundred hours."_

_ Passing by compartments that were filled already, Rick stopped at the first empty one and he stepped inside, putting his duffel bag on the luggage rack. He was just about to sit when someone knocked on the wall next to the open door and he said, "There's space," to the young man stepping inside._

_ "Glad to hear that, everywhere's getting full," the man replied. "They're friends or family already."_

_ "I thought that was the case," Rick said. "Richard McDonovan," he then told the man, holding his hand out._

_ "Brad Dunham," the other man replied. "San Francisco?"_

_ "The same?" Rick asked after he had nodded. They sat on the couches that would be their bed for their cross-country trip and began talking, getting to know each other. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the man was planning on joining the police once the war was over, and they talked about that before they needed to join their fellow soldiers for dinner._

* * *

"I don't know why I just remembered now that we'd met on that trip," Castle told his wife as he stopped there.

"I thought you said stuff comes at different times," Beckett commented.

"True," Castle said after thinking about that for a moment. "So we got to New York and I sent you guys an incredibly long letter since I wrote a little in each state we stopped in. But what about after I'd left the dock?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "There isn't really much to say because I spent a while in my room crying. I moped around a little but my mom talked to me and I tried my best."

"Oh," Castle said with a slight frown. "So… I guess that's it?"

"No, I can tell you about our reaction to your letter from New York," Beckett said.

"Oh," Castle repeated eagerly. "Then by all means continue."

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "It was a week after you'd mailed it and Skye got the mail so she saw it first."

* * *

_"Katie!" Rose cried as she ran up the stairs. "Katie!"_

_ "Rose," Johanna said sternly, walking from the kitchen to the entry and drying her hands on her apron. "What have I told you? Young ladies have no need to yell like they're banshees."_

_ "I'm sorry Ma," Rose said contritely. "But we've got a letter from Rick!"_

_ "Rick sent his letter?" Kate asked eagerly as she came into the entry from behind their mother._

_ "Aye, look! New York City!" Rose said excitedly._

_ "Oh… he's made it safe," Kate breathed out. "Blast, where-"_

_ "Katherine O'Brien," Johanna interrupted her. "Watch your tongue. Now I'm happy to see Rick has written as well, but we don't need to be cursin' as if we were sailors. Let me have the letter Rosie."_

_ Though she wanted to take it herself, Kate watched her twin hand the letter over to their mother and she sighed before she said, "When can we read it?"_

_ "You know already," Johanna said. "As soon as your brother is here for dinner."_

_ Hearing an automobile, Kate said happily, "He's home now," trying not to sound too eager. She and Rose went together to the front door where they stood on the porch waiting for their brother to get his Detroit Electric set for the night._

_ "I'll be glad to afford a Ford," Junior told his sisters when he had reached them._

_ "Oh, don't joke now Junior," Kate said with a sigh._

_ "What's wrong with her?" the young man asked their little sister._

_ "Rick's letter's just come in from New York," Rose answered with a smile. "Katie's mad to read it."_

_ "Ah, then we should go in so Ma will let us," Junior said, smiling back at her before they turned to Kate to find that she'd gone in._

_ "Come on, dinner's hot too," the young woman told her siblings before she was hurrying into the kitchen as her mother looked up at her._

_ "Are they takin' too long Katie?" Johanna said as she could easily see the frustration on her daughter's face._

_ "Far too long," the young woman replied with a frown._

_ "Take these dishes, we'll eat now," Johanna said._

_ "Hello Ma," Junior said as he walked into the kitchen with Rose._

_ Listening halfheartedly to her family's talk, Kate tried not to think about the letter though it became nearly impossible as it was sitting at Junior's place at the table. She set down the dishes a little faster than she normally would have but she was pleased to see when she went back that things were ready to move to the dining room._

_ "You don't want to read this Ma?" Junior asked once they were gathered around the table._

_ "No, go on Junior," Johanna replied._

_ "Alright," he said before he was opening the flap. "_To my wonderful friends_," Junior began with. "He always did have a knack for words."_

_ "He did, keep goin'," Johanna told her son._

_ "_I start this the night the train has left from Oakland and I'll continue until I'm on the other side of the country. Morale is very high, everyone's talking about now that we're in the fight too the war should be over by Christmas. But I remember from what Jim told us that it never happens that way. I only hope with our help we can defeat the Kaiser with our allies so I can get back home to San Francisco and all of you_," Junior continued to read._

_ "_But I've been lucky to meet someone from home, his name is Brad Dunham and he wants to join the police when the war is over_," Junior said, going to the next paragraph. "_He's on his own, no family or friends but there are a lot that are on this train. But we're all getting along and we're eating right. And sleep as well as it's time for lights out._ That's it for that section," he said to his mother and sisters._

_ "Eat, we'll need to read more in the parlor," Johanna said._

_ Kate covered her mouth with her fingers at her slight cry of protest and she said, "I'm sorry Ma."_

_ "It's alright, finish eatin' though, all of you," Johanna replied._

_ Though she wanted to just take the letter and read it on her own, Kate went back to her soup before they were moving on to their mother's red flannel hash. But they finally finished and cleaned up with Junior's help which made them do so much faster. Once they were in the parlor she sat on the couch with Rose before their brother was starting up again with the letter._

* * *

"It was a travelogue after that first section," Beckett told her husband, smiling as he was rubbing his hand over her upper arm. "But you did say a few times that you were homesick and you missed my mom's cooking."

"I can imagine me doing that," Castle replied with a nod. He kissed her temple and then said, "Anything after that?"

"Not really, we kept your letters to all of us in the parlor and I would read them often until you started writing just to me after I was the only one who wrote to you," Beckett said. She pressed a few kisses to her husband's jaw and said, "I was so worried, I read them repeatedly until we had word you'd been wounded."

"I'm glad you cared so much," Castle told her. He hugged her a little closer and then said, "But to be honest it's a little depressing thinking about that."

"Okay, then do you have something else?" Beckett asked him.

"Yeah," Castle replied. "It's in 1927, the February after we were married and before you knew you were pregnant with Eliza." When he felt his wife nodding he began with that morning telling her, "We were alone; your sister had taken Julia the night before so we'd taken advantage of it."

* * *

_Breathing roughly, Kate squeezed her husband's shoulder as he moved off her and rolled onto her side so she could press against his side. "That was swell love."_

_ "It was," Rick replied. He looked down at her and said, "You're a Sheba."_

_ "Hmm, Sheik," Kate told him as she was smiling. She kissed at his jaw and said, "Should we again? Before breakfast?"_

* * *

"What?" Beckett asked as she watched her husband looking at her.

"No, it's just amazing you were like that," Castle said.

"I'm not the same as I was then," Beckett replied simply.

"No, but still, it was great," Castle said. "And I'm not saying that in a perverted way," he added hurriedly so she wouldn't say that.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked with a smile. She couldn't helping laughing softly when her husband's head leaned back and she kissed his cheek before saying, "Keep going."

Nodding, Castle said, "Even though my experience with sex was really limited before we were together I enjoyed the question."

* * *

_"You want to be together again?" Rick said, smiling at his wife as he pressed her close._

* * *

"Did we just call it being together?" Beckett asked.

"I think you know already," Castle replied. "And I think we did, you hated the phrase making whoopie so we found that a lot better."

"I still hate that phrase," Beckett couldn't help commenting.

Laughing briefly, Castle said, "Yeah I don't blame you. Okay, so going back to your reaction to my question."

* * *

_"Oh I would but… wouldn't it need to be awfully fast?" Kate said to her husband, looking up at him as he'd turned onto his side and was looking down at her._

_ "We can," Rick said, moving to kiss her. "If you'd like," he then added once they'd parted. When her response was to kiss him intently he was startled but only for a moment, recovering quickly before he was turning her onto her back. As soon as he'd slid inside of her body he was starting to thrust, moving as hard as he could to her cries of joy. Her legs were wrapping around him and he knew then she didn't want him to stop until they had reached their ultimate pleasure. Once they had he was doing his best not to slip from her body, just managing to though he was nearly dizzy with how good it felt with his wife breaking around him and it was a shock when he finally stopped._

_ "Oh… Oh Rick," Kate breathed out when she could speak running her fingers through his hair. She took his kiss he gave her, allowing his tongue into her mouth quickly as he seemed to be very eager. But she found she herself was as well and they were kissing for some time until they were parting though she didn't let him get too far. As they were kissing again she was raking her nails over his skin and he was moving slightly against her again. She was startled when they made love again but that was brief as she was throwing herself into everything until they broke again._

_ Though he didn't want to, Rick withdrew carefully when he could and gathered his wife in his arms again before he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Kate," he said earnestly as he stared into her eyes._

_ "I love you too," she replied, kissing him that time. Kate smiled then and said, "But we must have some breakfast," as her husband's stomach had grumbled._

_ Rick sighed and then nodded before he let her go so they could get up and start getting ready. He led her downstairs before she stopped him and he followed her over to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked her._

_ "No, I think I can manage it," Kate told him before she went to get her apron._

_ Rick watched his wife as she bustled around the kitchen getting them eggs, bacon and pancakes. He felt badly that he wasn't helping her but she seemed to be fine, humming a tune while she was doing so which made him smile. He jumped up from the kitchen to table to help her take their plates over to the dining room table telling her, "Take off your apron love, I'll get the orange juice."_

_ Shaking her head, as she was smiling at the same time, Kate poured the juice into two glasses and took them just as her husband was jogging up to her. "I have them Rick," she told him firmly._

_ Though he wanted to protest, Rick nodded and they went together to the table, sitting and beginning to eat. "What would you like to do now love?" he asked after they'd eaten enough to lose their hunger pangs._

_ "I believe we should go to the grocers. Everyone will be here for dinner tonight," Kate said._

_ "Then we'll go," Rick replied. "What will you make?"_

_ "I may make my fettucine with chicken," Kate said after thinking a moment. "Julia loves it of course and-"_

_ "I do too," Rick told her._

_ Smiling at the interruption, Kate said, "Then I'll make some feather cake."_

_ "Then Julia will really be happy," Rick commented. "And Patrick."_

_ "And Rosie, it's her favorite," Kate said. "But I'll see if I have everything."_

_ "Do you have everything for the kitchen?" Rick asked since they were still getting used to their home._

_ "I do," Kate said. "What do you think Rosie brought? My last pan I needed."_

_ "Swell," Rick said, looking at their plates which by then were empty. "I'll take them love," he told her quickly as he jumped up._

_ "Of course," Kate replied easily before she stood as well. She picked up the cups and napkins, taking them into the kitchen before her husband was grabbing her. She was startled until he kissed her, and she did the best she could to respond to him before they parted. She wanted to ask him why he'd done that when he was nuzzling her lips with his as he murmured against them._

_ "If you wouldn't need to go to the grocer's we could go up to the room again," Rick said._

_ "Fresh," Kate replied though she was smiling. She took his kiss that he brushed against her lips before she watched him pull away and they walked together to the front door. As he took her hand to kiss the back of lovingly she smiled and told him, "When we come home we may fool around."_

_ Breathing heavily suddenly; as he knew when she used those last two words it meant they'd pleasure each other without coupling; Rick did his best to shake off his arousal and merely nodded. "Let me take your coat," he said to distract himself as he saw she was getting it from the front closet. He helped her into it and then grabbed his own, along with his scarf, gloves and fedora. "Should we bring an umbrella?" he asked as his wife was looking out one of the front windows._

_ "No, the sky is more clear than cloudy," Kate replied before she went with him to the front door. As he was locking it behind him she went to the sidewalk and waited for him behind the gate. Once he'd closed it she went to him and looped her arm through his before saying, "I don't need very many things."_

_ "That's swell," Rick said, unable to think of anything else to say to that as he could still remember her saying 'fool around'._

_ Squeezing his arm, Kate knew already what he was thinking and she couldn't help smiling to herself as they made their way to the main street and started along it to the grocer's._

* * *

"I ended up taking you against the wall when we got back," Castle said. When he noticed that his wife was staring at him he shook himself and said, "In our room, though it nearly was in the front of the house by that closet."

"I remember," Beckett said with a smile. "Continue from that point." She had to bite the side of her mouth at his eyes widening before she could say, "After we finished."

"Oh, sure," Castle said quickly, shaking himself. He swallowed a little hard and then said, "Don't get mad at me, but…"

* * *

_Breathing hard as she could feel her sex still throbbing around her husband's still pulsing member, Kate soon was smiling and said, "Hmm, would you be able to again Rick?"_

_ "I don't think so, my legs are just about busted my love," he told her, panting himself. Rick then let her down and fixed himself at the same time his wife was grabbing for him._

* * *

"How do you want me to react?" Beckett asked.

"Mad? Aroused? Hungry?" Castle suggested before he laughed as his wife nudged him. He reached for her and brought her onto his lap before he continued saying, "Once you were fixed up too; after we kissed of course."

"Of course," Beckett echoed with a smile.

"We headed down the stairs and washed up there before I was helping you with our dinner," Castle said. "There really isn't much to say about that because it was just basic prep and then we ate a quick lunch before we went back to dinner, nothing there either."

"Is there anything before the rest of the family came?" Beckett asked with a slight smile as she could easily tell her husband was hesitating.

"Yeah…" Castle said before he trailed off. Seeing his wife was smiling at him encouragingly he then continued, hoping that she wouldn't mind what he himself had instigated.

* * *

_Gasping and moaning to her husband as he was thrusting against her and knocking her body into the wall, Kate was a little lost as she was trying to take everything in that he was doing to her. But it suddenly became too much and she was crying his name as her pleasure overtook her. She felt him soon joining her and she was nearly clawing at his back before she stopped climaxing. Her breath was still rough while she took her husband's rough thrusts and when he stopped she began kissing at the side of his head. "Are-" she started to say._

_ "I need to sit," Rick replied, going to the bench in the lean-to. Since he hadn't removed his trousers he sat quickly and made sure that his wife was alright. "You're the bee's knees love," he said seriously as they were staring at each other._

_ Biting at her lower lip for a moment, Kate then moved to kiss him, doing so deeply before her husband was responding. She wasn't sure what exactly set her off, but shortly after they'd begun she started to move on him. As her husband held her by her hips she knew he would help her and she started to experiment a little though she wasn't quite sure if she was doing that correctly. Since she didn't, she let her husband's reactions guide her and she was startled to find he seemed to love every way that she was moving. She was doubtful but soon forgot she was as she was feeling too much pleasure from her thrusts herself. She was soon moving up and down on him; as she'd learned to do first; as fast as she could before he was suddenly sliding out of her and against her clit. "No!" she gasped._

_ "Here Kate," Rick told her hurriedly as he could tell she was close to breaking. He helped her in getting himself back into her and he did his best to move with her once she did again. They were kissing shortly after and he lowered his head back to her chest as he'd managed to open her blouse. Since she was earning her cami-knicker he could only suck at her nipples through the fabric but since it was thin already he could see the nubs still straining against it. He was taking them with his mouth again, doing that nearly hungrily before his wife was pulling away from his lips to cry out his name again. His voice joined hers shortly after and they were moving frantically in the last of their pleasure. Feeling her nearly collapsing against him he held her though he was still trying to thrust into her above him. When the last of his strength left him he was limp on the bench, breathing roughly as he held her tightly against him, soon realizing she was caressing his hair._

_ "We'd best change love," Kate said regretfully. "They'll be here soon."_

_ Sighing and nodding, Rick got up and then helped his wife off him before they were fixing themselves haphazardly and hurrying to the stairs. Up in their room he grabbed her hand to stop her from going to the closet before he pulled her into his arms. "I adore you Kate," he said, staring into her eyes. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too Rick," Kate replied with a slight smile. "And I will never stop."_

_ "Sheba," Rick breathed in joy before he continued. "My goddess." As he was leaning down to her he heard his wife whisper her name before their lips met and they were kissing passionately shortly after. He held her close, feeling her holding onto him and knowing her love in her touch and her kiss. He was aware it would take a lot to get him to stop, but for the moment he wasn't concerned about it while they tasted their love for each other._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Castle said seriously as he and his wife parted from their kiss.

"Don't worry," Beckett replied gently though she was still panting after their bout of lovemaking. His description of their intimacy had pushed them to undress and they'd fucked roughly, taking turns at being on top to extend their time together for just a bit. She sighed as he carefully pulled out of her and she watched him lay down before she was moving to press against his side. "I did ask remember, and I think we were going to do this anyway," she told him as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. She kissed it before she then said, "But I enjoyed that."

"I did too," Castle replied. "A lot." He then smiled and said, "We enjoyed it back then too. If you weren't already pregnant…" He laughed then as she was pinching his side and he said, "But to be honest you were like that all the time."

"And you," Beckett said. "But it makes sense if you think about it since you'd had one lover before me; drunk; and I'd had none."

"Yeah," Castle said.

"What?" Beckett asked, raising her head so she could look at his face.

"I just wonder if we picked up from our past life," Castle replied. "You weren't like this and I wasn't to this degree before we were together."

Sighing Beckett said, "It's possible." She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't try to press the issue but she was relieved at that before he started to speak.

"We should sleep," Castle said regretfully before he felt his wife turn her face into his chest. He could also feel her smile and he did so himself before he recalled what he'd said and asked her, "Clothes?"

"No, we're fine," Beckett said easily. "Get the covers." She let him go for him to do that and she said, "I love you Rick; then and now."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said once he was laying down and had her back in his arms. "Always."

"Always," Beckett murmured with a smile before they shared a gentle kiss. When they'd parted she laid down fully, closing her eyes shortly after so she could sleep in anticipation for the next day. She was still unsure of how it would go but with the feel of her husband's lovemaking still echoing through her body and his release within her she was greatly distracted. She was easily able to dream of Castle once she slept, pressing close to him while he dreamt of her in turn as they moved to the next day in their slumber.


	8. Cut To Abbey Road

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I just want to make a note that I'm not a songwriter, so I don't have the song here for that reason. And the Hoedown examples I just did the best I could, lol, I'm not a comedian either!

A/N #2: It was great getting what I did for feedback for the last chapter, so I'll get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Very happy to see you thought the last chapter was great writing!) and

MB (It was really nice to read that you thought the chapter was a fantastic filler one. And I'm glad you thought it was so good seeing Castle and Beckett both relaxing and having Skye and Mary join them going through the museum. And I did have them join in since I wanted to show them enjoying each other's company so great that you noted that and relaxing too. And I'm not surprised you were laughing at Castle's enthusiasm with the dinosaur exhibits if you get excited about those too. I do as well and definitely thought Castle would be, lol, so I had to write that in. And I was pleased to read you mentioned the love scene in the shower and Castle and Beckett reveling in each other as you put it. You're welcome for sharing the first half of the chapter! It was nice to see you thought the second half was fantastic and amazing too. Happy that you loved the flashbacks. And not surprised you would love more about Castle during the war, that one I have to work up to since writing battles isn't my thing, so I'll need to think that one over. And I can't remember if I wrote the reaction to them hearing that Castle was hurt, I'll have to look into that one, lol. I'm glad that; and agree with you; that Castle and Beckett's passion, love and need to make love is continuing from their past life, their souls reconnecting as you put it. You're welcome for sharing the second half!).

Thanks so much for the replies, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is nothing to do with a song, it's a phrase Paul McCartney says in the documentary movie _In the World Tonight_.

Cut To Abbey Road

"Everything set?" a voice said, making Beckett look up from her camera.

"Paul," Beckett replied, hugging him as soon as she'd set down her camera. "I'm so glad to see you."

"So am I," the singer replied with a smile. "Greeted your other half, he says you're doing well."

"Did Nancy come with you?" Beckett asked as she looked over to the booth.

"She did, she's talking to Rick," Skye said as she walked out into the studio. "He's itching to show her pictures," she commented.

"We can see right now," Paul said as he saw the hesitation on the writer's face. "In fact, I'm eager to see how your girls are." While they were heading to the booth he said, "Does she know about the concert?"

"She does, and she's eager for it," Beckett answered. She paused and then asked, "Are you performing at all?"

"No, I'm aware of it though," Paul answered. They'd entered the booth by then and he said jokingly to Castle, "She wants to show us pictures too."

"Oh good," he replied with a smile. Castle stood up as he took his phone out of his pocket and raced to open his pictures before he came to the folder he had for the girls. "Here's Josie, I took that the day before we left," he said as the first picture was of Beckett holding the baby.

"She's so cute," Nancy said. "And her eyes?"

"Looks like she's following her father," Paul commented with a smile.

"She is," Mary commented.

"Is everyone ready?" Paul asked.

"They are, but they're relaxing," Mary replied.

"There aren't that many pictures," Castle said quickly, going to the next. "All three girls," he said. He then swiped through the rest of the pictures that he'd taken recently before he told the couple, "They're growing up really fast."

"Kids always do that," Paul said. "Even though you don't want them to. Alright band, photographer, time to get to work," he said, clapping his hands together.

"Have fun," Castle told his wife as he pocketed his phone.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile, squeezing his hand. She then walked out into the studio after the three, smiling at Giles Martin when he called that he wanted to see her pictures. She had promised him that when they'd greeted him and she reminded herself to before she turned her attention to where she'd left her cameras.

"Shall we focus on the bass first?" Paul said to Skye.

"Sure, but I'll ask you again," the investigator said. "Two bassists?"

"Which is why we're testing," Paul replied simply. "So you lot hold on and we'll run through the first two verses to see how this will be."

"You're sure you don't want to have Raj play?" Skye asked quickly, not surprised when the singer shook his head.

Beckett, having been absently listening to the discussion as she was getting her first camera, realized she needed to ask Paul if he wanted her to take pictures starting then. She was debating if she should when he called her name to start with.

"Kate," Paul said. "You're taking pictures now?"

"I was just going to ask," Beckett replied with a smile. "And if you want me to I can."

"Go ahead, I suppose just the two of us," Paul said, looking at Skye.

"It's why you wanted her to come here," the investigator replied with a smile.

"True, so just take shots while we're working," Paul said quickly. When the writer nodded he turned to Skye so they could begin.

As soon as Paul had turned away from her, Beckett had taken her first picture of the two bassists looking at one another. She took a few more of them while they played though she couldn't help listening to the music and she found she was enjoying it even with just the deeper notes.

"Nice," Mary said, applauding with the rest of the band when they had finished.

"Thanks," Skye said.

"You want to suggest something," Paul commented, watching her with a smile.

"I did, what if we went into C instead here…" Skye said before she was playing where she was talking about.

Castle watched his wife walking around the two, trying to do so as slowly as possible so she wouldn't interrupt their conversation. He felt Nancy touch his shoulder and he looked at her questioningly.

"She's as serious as they are," the singer's wife commented.

"She is," Castle replied. "She's been a little anxious about this; since it's going to be on a full album."

"I'm sure the pictures will be good," Nancy said.

"They will," Castle said before something came to him. He got the producer's attention and asked, "She's not interfering with the recording is she?"

"Oh no, as long as she doesn't start running she's fine," Giles answered.

Castle nodded and sat back quickly as he could hear Paul calling to the producer and listened as the man played back their two recordings.

"Quite nice the second one," Barry said.

"Good, and that brings me to you," Paul said. He laughed with the others when the drummer playfully sat tense at his set and said, "Play with us and we'll add in Mary and Jackie so we can have the music for us."

Beckett was walking around the room taking pictures of everyone, all together and individually before they were taking a break over an hour later.

"How're you doing?" Castle asked his wife as she came into the booth.

"My legs are screaming at me to stop," Beckett replied with a smile as she moved to sit next to him.

"How're they coming out?" Castle asked, nodding to her camera.

"Really well," Beckett said. She went to the pictures and started showing them to her husband as he was nodding.

"All good?" Skye asked, sitting on the other side of Beckett. She saw the last few pictures and she smiled saying, "Nice."

"What about this album cover?" Castle couldn't help asking as the singer was walking over.

"Well, I'm thinking a shot out there," Paul said, nodding to the studio. "Since this time I stayed here in Abbey Road to record it. And I'd like to have my bass leaning against an amp with a painting high up in one corner."

"A painting?" Beckett said reluctantly.

"You don't think so?" Paul asked.

"I'm wondering if you should put two of your guitars on an amp with that amp against the wall," Beckett said, speaking a little more rapidly as she got more into the idea. "And have it viewed from the ground with people standing around… if that makes sense." She made a slight face and said, "But I'm not sure if the people being plural would make sense. Maybe it should be just you."

"True," Paul said as he was thinking that through. "Why don't we try both."

"N… now?" Beckett started to say as she was startled.

"Of course," Paul replied. "And then we'll get to our vocals."

"Okay," Beckett said as she looked at her husband with wide eyes. When he smiled at her and gave her a quick thumbs up she couldn't help smiling herself before she walked back out to the studio.

Castle was relieved he'd done that as his wife was busy getting everything ready with Skye and Paul before she was taking two pictures. He wondered what they'd look like and he expected them to come back in though the singer was soon talking about working on vocals.

"Just a few pictures with these," Paul was saying to Beckett. "And you can rest."

"Sure," Beckett said as she'd expected that. She got her Pentax camera first and as they were doing the background vocals she took a few shots of the group since they were all singing them. When they had stopped and Paul and Skye were on their own at a microphone she walked over to them and said, "Does this usually go this quickly?"

"No, but her band is very professional," Paul said.

"We don't have your experience," Skye said in amusement. She then said, "But we'll see about these vocals."

Beckett nodded and she waited for the two to begin singing, taking shots of them for a while until she was satisfied with what she had. But right when she had thought that Skye was messing up on a lyric and she wasn't surprised when the investigator groaned heavily in her frustration.

"Sorry," Skye told the singer. "I always forget that one," she added as she was picking up the lyrics she had near her. She hummed the music as she was reading and she nodded before saying, "Alright, we can try again."

"I'm heading into the booth," Beckett told them. When the two nodded she hurried back into the room and sat with her husband.

"Did you use your roll of film?" Castle asked his wife as he took her hand.

Nodding, since Skye and Paul were singing then, Beckett waited to hear if the former would mess up again on the same lyrics as before. But she managed to get through it and the two finished the song before Giles was playing back what they'd recorded.

"I don't know," Skye said, looking at Paul.

"We need another voice on the chorus," the singer said with a nod.

"Who has better pitch for that?" Skye asked him. She wasn't surprised when Paul was thinking that over and she smiled before she playfully called out, "Mary!"

"Why didn't she go out in the first place?" Castle couldn't help asking the rest of the band while the three in the studio were talking.

"I could have," Raj said. "But I think Paul was leaning towards a more feminine tone to make the song sound different from his usual recordings."

"That's true," Castle said, recalling the fact that the singer usually had male vocals with him. He watched with the others as they sang through the song again, Mary joining though they had to work through it a few times. The last instance he watched his wife suddenly get up and race into the studio and he was startled for a moment before recalling her need to photograph.

"Alright, I think we're good," Paul said once they had listened to their last recording. "Time for lunch."

"Fab, I'm starving," Skye said. "What'll we have."

"I'll see to it," Paul said.

"Mind if we jam?" Mary asked before he could go.

Beckett smiled seeing the singer waving over his shoulder before she said to the two women, "That was really good."

"I hope so," Skye replied.

"Has he talked about a music video for this one?" Beckett asked while the others from the band were coming in.

"He has, he was almost going to release this as the first single but we convinced him not to," Mary answered.

"The fans might not have enjoyed that," Barry said.

"Your daughters would have," Beckett told Skye and Mary.

Laughing the former said, "You're right but I think we're okay with this being… the second?"

Surprised at the way the woman had trailed off, Beckett turned to find Paul was coming inside and she smiled saying, "Is it too soon to ask what you had in mind?"

"For what?" the singer said.

"This song's music video," Jackie replied.

"Oh… oh no, that's Skye's job," Paul replied. He then smiled at the investigator rolling her eyes and said, "You've got quite a lot of good ideas."

"I suppose, but I'll ask the whole band too," Skye said wryly. "Lunch?"

"It's why I came here," Paul replied. "Here's a menu to a local Mediterranean vegetarian place that's close, they'll deliver so please write down what you'd like."

Beckett was writing down hers first, noticing her husband's order easily, when she heard a phone making a text alert sound.

"Very unprofessional," Mary said jokingly to her wife.

"Oh hush," Skye said before she was grabbing it from her pocket. "I'll mute this once we're working on the second song," she told the others.

"What is it?" Beckett said, as her husband and Nancy came into the studio.

"It's from the studio that puts on _Whose Line_ back at home," Skye replied with a smile. "They're asking me to join for at least two episodes."

"They're that sure of what you can do?" Barry asked.

Beckett smiled as Skye laughed before she nodded and she was tempted to ask if the investigator felt she could do it when her friend was talking first.

"They saw what I did on _Ellen_," Skye was saying. "And I can do a bit of improv music if it's short."

"Greatest Hits?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, I won't know until I go in to film," Skye said. "And no I'm not practicing Hoedowns."

"Too bad, they're hilarious," Barry commented.

"For us all," Skye was quick to say. "Now let me see if lunch is here."

The group laughed before the rest of the band and Paul were talking about the jamming session that they would be preforming once they finished lunch.

* * *

Beckett was taking pictures of Paul and the band as they were performing their jamming session for the past hour to try and get another song. She'd been using her different cameras through the session and as the group came to the end of their fully instrumental song she set down her camera and applauded them once Giles had spoken to them.

"You liked it?" Skye asked her with a smile.

"I did, they did too," Beckett replied, nodding over to the booth.

"Oh, they're here," Skye said as she glanced to the window and saw two extra people there. She waved to them and took off her Fender bass before she went to the first man who stepped into the studio.

Standing back as the rest of the band and Paul were greeting the two men as well, Beckett glanced to the window into the booth trying to see her husband. She knew that he'd likely already talked to the men and she smiled before Skye was saying her name.

"She was on the show; her and her husband. Also the photographer here," the investigator was telling Brian May and Roger Taylor. "And they're the parents of Julia Castle before I forget to say."

"Nice to meet you," Beckett said with a smile to the two men as she shook their hands in turn.

"Stella's here," Paul said suddenly, looking from the window to the booth.

"You're the one Skye and Mary want to be in the video," Roger Taylor said as the singer was leaving them.

"Yes…" Beckett said slowly.

"No, visually I can see why they asked us to agree," Brian May said. He smiled and then said, "It seems like a painting?"

"That study of Cardinal Richelieu," Skye commented. When the two men nodded she smiled and said, "It feels like a direction you'd go in… if you were a trio."

"Basically," Brian said with a nod.

"Hullo again," Stella said as she walked into the studio. She had to greet everyone so she quickly gave the garment bags to the three women and started shaking hands.

"Come on," Beckett told her husband as she walked past him.

His eyes widening at that, Castle was going to ask her if she was sure when he realized she was. And since he had the box with her hat he knew he needed to get that to her so he raced after the three women to one of the two rooms they could use to change in. He was about to comment she wasn't really going to surprise him when she took the hat box from him.

"I know usually I surprise you," Beckett said with a smile at her husband. "But I didn't really want to change by myself."

Castle started to open his mouth to say she could have changed with the other two women but he quickly got what she meant. "Are you going to need help putting on anything?" he asked, startled when his wife immediately began smiling.

"There is a chair over there," Beckett told him, nodding her head towards it.

"Sure," Castle said before he was rushing to the chair to sit.

"And close your eyes," Beckett said sternly. She couldn't help smiling when her husband did that right away and she then turned her attention to the outfit that was in the garment bag. She was able to change rapidly, studying the mirror in the room though she couldn't see her entire body. She breathed out quietly and then turned to Castle saying, "Alright Rick, you can look."

Opening his eyes, Castle smiled once he'd taken in what his wife was wearing and he stood up saying, "You look incredible."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "Is it what you expected?"

"From what they were talking about?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said, "Not really, but it does fit the video… Why I don't know but I feel like it does."

"No, I got it," Beckett said, nodding her head with a smile. She looked back at the mirror and then said, "I still have to put the hat."

"Do you want me to close my eyes again?" Castle asked.

"No, I need to hurry," Beckett said as she went back to her clothes. She pulled out a hair tie and pulled hers back into a bun before she was reaching for the hat box, taking it out before she paused.

"I almost thought it was going to be a top hat," Castle couldn't help commenting as he watched his wife pausing.

"Me too," Beckett replied with a nod. She then smiled and said, "Luckily there are pins for this."

"Any help?" Castle asked her as he watched her walking over to the mirror.

"I've got it," Beckett replied before she set the cap on her head and pinned it in place before lowering the veil on it.

"Nice," Castle said. "Freddy would love it," he couldn't help saying.

Beckett smiled at him before she said, "Let's go."

"Sure," Castle replied though she was already leaving. He followed her out and said, "You guys look great," as Skye and Mary were already in the hall.

"He's right, you do," Beckett told the two women with a smile.

"Thanks, I think everything fits," Skye replied, looking down at her outfit. "But we need to check with the designer herself."

"Fantastic," Stella said when the three walked in. She hurried to Beckett first and had her hold out her arms, checking to make sure the sleeves of the black, mid-thigh length coat weren't too tight. She touched the military details on the front and nodded saying, "How does it feel walking?"

"Good, it's a good fit," Beckett said honestly.

"I'm really glad, chest?" Stella then asked.

"Not too tight," Beckett said.

"Trousers?" Stella asked her.

"They fit, anything else?" Beckett said, asking that question at the end with a smile on her face.

"I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong with the veils," Stella said before she was looking at the other two women. "For all of you."

"Mine's fine," Beckett answered quickly.

"So is mine," Skye added, her wife nodding in agreement rapidly.

"Okay, let me just check you two," Stella told the investigator and her wife.

Mary was wearing an outfit that was the same as Beckett's, while Skye's coat had a little more embellishment than the other two and was nearly ankle length. They were all wearing the same hat as well that was black fabric cupping over the back of their heads and with veils that covered Mary's right eye, Beckett's left and just barely covered Skye's hazel eye. They had all put their hair up and once Stella seemed satisfied with their appearances she nodded before looking at the two from Queen.

"I think it looks great," Brian said first.

"He's right, the veil touch looks like something Freddie would enjoy," Roger said with a nod.

"Would you sing a bit now?" Brian then said. He smiled at his bandmate when the married woman looked at each other and looked back at them saying, "Just a bit, and move so we all know what it will look like."

"And you can see if you're still comfortable," Stella added.

Beckett couldn't help becoming uncomfortable at that as she still wasn't sure what she'd do. But Skye was whispering into her wife's ear and she waited for her to come over to her.

"Don't worry," the investigator told her seriously. "Just stay still and if the singing makes you do anything then… go ahead; we're not filming after all."

Nodding her head, Beckett glanced at her husband who smiled at her encouragingly before she turned back to the others as Skye was touching her arm.

"So stand here," the investigator said. "I had the idea of me walking over to you two, so you'll stay here before I walk to you." She paused and made a face before saying, "Not sure why I said that twice but there you have it." She then turned to Brian and Roger and said, "I'll walk quickly, since the video's supposed to be more about us standing together."

"We've left everything up to you and your band," Brian said.

"Okay," Skye said before she saw her wife and Beckett were smiling at her. She took a deep breath and then began to sing the first verse, walking to the pair as she was doing so. She began to move according to what she thought would work with the lyrics, not really dwelling on it until she reached the end of the verse.

Beckett smiled at the applause once Skye had stopped and she and Mary were quick to join them. When they'd stopped she, the investigator and the doctor were hurrying out to change before they were coming back to the studio. Since her husband was sitting in the booth she went to him before they turned their attention to the studio.

"You wouldn't mind us chiming in if needed would you?" Brian was asking.

"Not at all," Skye said, looking to see the rest of the band was shaking their heads. She turned back to the two before she started to ask about the guitar playing before Brian was talking again.

"You're sure you don't want to play at the end of the concert?" the guitarist inquired.

Smiling, as the two men had asked her that before, Skye said, "I think it's better to let Mary play the bass." When the two men nodded she got her guitar ready and they waited for the men to sit before they started to play the music for _Killer Queen_.

"Is she still nervous about singing?" Castle murmured to his wife as the band was discussing a bit in the song in the studio.

"Of course, they all are," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "But they're eager."

"I would be surprised if they weren't," Castle said, smiling with his wife before they looked out to the studio as the band was starting up again.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Beckett said to her husband as they walked into the room.

"I know, I don't either," Castle said in a jokingly serious tone of voice. He chuckled briefly when his wife pushed him slightly, though they had to focus their attention on getting onto the massage tables. Once they were set he turned his head to her and said, "Good thing you convinced Skye and Mary to do this too."

"I had to, you could tell they were getting extremely tense with every song," Beckett replied, sighing in relief as the masseuse was getting some tension in her shoulders. "But everything's ready."

"Including your outfits," Castle said, wondering for a moment what the two women working on their backs were thinking of their conversation.

"Yes," Beckett said simply, hoping he wouldn't say anything else.

"Are you looking forward to dinner?" Castle then asked her to change the subject.

"Of course, though I wonder why they wanted to stay here at the hotel," Beckett said as they were eating at another one the Savoy had.

"It's supposed to be really good, and they're tired," Castle said.

"More than likely," Beckett said.

"Hey, what about the _Whose Line_ news?" Castle asked her, turning his head back to her.

"I know and thank you for not pushing her to sing that hoedown example," Beckett replied in amusement.

"I'm eager to see those episodes," Castle said seriously.

Beckett nodded in agreement before she closed her eyes to continue enjoying the massage before she recalled when Skye had finally given in to Paul and Brian asking about her improv skills. She couldn't help smiling as the Mary and Raj had taken turns and they'd had a lot of fun with what had been sung.

* * *

_"Alright, alright," Skye said in mock annoyance. "I'll go ahead and do it but don't think I'm eager to."_

_ "We know already," Mary said, kissing her wife's temple. "Let me get your suggestion."_

_ Beckett smiled at the investigator's annoyed huff; knowing she didn't mean it; and she said, "You said you've done this before."_

_ "Yeah, but it doesn't mean it gets any easier," Skye said._

_ "How do you expect to do it on the show?" Roger asked her._

_ "Sheer luck," Skye said, exaggerating her accent before they all started to laugh. She then felt her wife's hand on her shoulder and looked up at her saying, "Let me know _grá_."_

_ Pinching her playfully, Mary then said, "It says artist."_

_ "Sure," Skye said. "_Grá_," she then told her as she slid over slightly to make room for her on the piano bench. She waited for her wife to play the introduction to the music for the improv game and then started to sing her four-line verse without looking at the others who were gathered around the piano._

I went on a date last night and he was quite a guy  
Not that tall or talkative I guess that he was shy  
But he was an artist and he was quite a man  
His name was Andy Warhol, his soup was in a can

_ "_Soup was in a can_," the rest of the band and Paul sang together as Skye was starting to laugh._

_ "Don't patronize me," the investigator said laughingly. "It wasn't that funny."_

_ "No, it was," Beckett said. "I know Julia would laugh at that."_

_ Skye smiled and then said, "Thank you, let's hope I can do that in a more demanding circumstance." She took a sip of water from the bottle she was holding and said, "Who's next?"_

_ "Me," Mary said immediately, handing her phone to her wife._

_ "Library," Skye commented, looking with the others at Castle and Beckett._

_ "Yeah, we're not singing," Castle said jokingly._

_ "No, go ahead _grá_," Mary told her wife. She thought while her wife was playing the intro that time, closing her eyes, and when it was time for her to sing she opened them as she did so._

Walking through the shelves I saw a lot of books  
I found that I wanted them by hooks or by crooks  
But when I reached out to one tome I made a huge mistake  
I was not at the bookstore I was trying to make a cake

_"_Trying to make a cake_," the band sang together before they were dissolving into laughter._

_ "Sorry," Mary said, shaking her head though she was still smiling. "I tripped up on the end there," she said._

_ "No, it's still funny," Skye told her wife. "Raj?"_

_ "I can't say I won't mess up," the pianist commented before he was nodding to Skye._

_ "Flying on an airplane," the investigator told him._

_ Raj took a deep breath before he nodded and said, "Go ahead. Don't kill me."_

_ Skye made a playful face at him before she then started to play the music again and they watched Raj as he began to sing._

Flying across the world I have a real good time  
I love to go to Paris and meet a handsome mime  
But when we went to leave I found we had to part  
The only passport that he had was all in his heart

_Though they tried to sing the last bit of the last line the band was laughing with the others too hard and they had to calm down before they were applauding Raj._

_ "Now you are all patronizing me," the pianist said laughingly._

_ "Is that all?" Skye asked, looking around._

_ "I'd like to try," Paul said when everything else was silent._

_ "Don't worry if you can't get anything," Skye said quickly._

_ "She's right, we were doing this quite a while before any of us could do anything fully," Barry commented._

_ "Well… I'll try," Paul repeated._

_ "I have a suggestion," Mary told him. "Italy."_

_ When the singer made a face Skye asked, "Would you want another suggestion?"_

_ Shaking his head Paul said, "You can go ahead and play the music," to the investigator._

_ Beckett shared a glance with her husband as Skye began playing and then turned to Paul as he began to sing._

Pasta, Romans, gladiators find this country home  
You can visit the…

_When Paul trailed off the others were laughing and he said, "I couldn't think of it for long; a lot more difficult than just writing a song."_

_ "That's alright," Skye said. "You had a good start. But now I think we can move on to the next song."_

_ When the others agreed Castle took Beckett's hand and they walked together back into the booth to watch as the band was recording _I Want to Break Free_._

* * *

"Are you awake?" Beckett asked her husband as the masseuses left the room.

"I am, why?" Castle asked, looking at her.

"Just checking," Beckett said, standing up first before she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. "Are you still planning on having the manicure?" she then asked.

"Men's manicure," Castle said in response. When she looked at him pointedly he couldn't help smiling and said, "I am. Do you think Skye and Mary are done?"

"They should be," Beckett said. "They got the same massage that we did."

Castle nodded as she was going over to the door and he hurried to follow her before they were meeting an employee who led them to where Skye and Mary were sitting in chairs.

"Hey, how was it?" the investigator asked when she and her wife noticed the pair.

"Really nice," Beckett answered first.

"But I think the more important thing is how you two are doing?" Castle asked.

"Relieved that it's over," Skye said.

"She's right, we've been anxious about the song," Mary added.

"I don't think you needed to worry about it," Castle said. "The lyrics were great."

"Don't say it was because of Paul, you guys wrote too," Beckett told them in a rush as the women were both opening their mouths to speak.

Skye smiled before she shrugged one shoulder as she was placing her other hand into hot water. After they were all soaking their nails she said, "I hope you two haven't packed yet," smiling as the other couple looked at her in confusion.

"No, but why would that matter?" Beckett asked.

"We don't want to seem too slow," Skye commented.

"_You were spending the day recording_," Castle said, speaking in Irish so the workers with them wouldn't understand.

Beckett laughed softly as Skye just shrugged before she said, "_Are you ready for the concert_?"

"_Have you notified_ Julia?" Mary said then.

"_Not yet_," Castle said. "_When we call them tonight we'll tell her_."

"_How will she react_?" the doctor asked them.

"_I think she'll be excited_," Beckett said. "_And then probably nervous since she loves that song too_."

"_And _Peter?" Skye asked. "_He's involved as well_."

"_He'll be the same as_ Julia," Castle said easily. When the two women nodded and then leaned back he said, "_No asking if they're interested in each other_?"

_"No, we've seen them around each other_," Skye said.

"_And they hate people thinking that about them too_," Mary pointed out. She then frowned and asked, "_Do you want them to like each other_?"

"_No, no that's not what he meant_," Beckett said in a rush. "_We're just used to people wondering that about them_."

"_I would say it's silly, just because they dance together_," Skye said. "_But then again they all thought there was something between _Derek _and I_."

"_That always happens_," Mary said. "_And if_ Julia's _going to join the cast of the show then she'll have to get used to that_."

"_That would be great if the show was still on then_," Castle said.

"_How would that work though_?" Skye then asked. "_Since she'd need to be in_ LA."

"_I don't think we need to worry about it now_," Beckett said with a sigh. "_And if she does get to that point it's up to her in the end_."

"_I was just going to say if she needed a place to stay while on the show_," Skye then began with a smile. "_She can definitely come to our home_."

"_Oh… thank you for that_," Castle said after he and his wife looked at each other.

After Skye nodded the employees came over to them and started to work on their hands so they were quiet until they were finished and Mary and Beckett went over to the driers.

"Why didn't you get at least a clear coat?" the doctor was asking her wife as Skye and Castle were sitting with them.

"I don't know… I suppose I just didn't want to," the investigator replied. She then smiled and said, "But yours look great."

"Thank you," Mary said as she'd gotten a polish in a blue-grey color.

"And yours," Skye said.

Beckett smiled, since the investigator was looking at Castle, and shook her head before she looked down at her own nails. Since she was waiting for the night of the ball to paint them a color, she'd opted for a clear coat and knew her husband was going to wait to say anything about her nails later. She shook herself from her thoughts after a while and then said, "I think we're done."

Removing her fingers from the dryer, Mary studied them and said, "Yeah, we're good."

The four got up then and headed to their changing rooms, putting their clothes back on and meeting at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the spa.

"We'll see you very shortly," Skye said, looking at her watch.

"We only have time to change," Mary said in obvious disappointment.

"What did you want to do _grá_?" Skye asked her in amusement.

"A bath," Mary said as if they should have realized what she was talking about.

Beckett laughed with the others and said, "We'll see you in an hour," though they were walking together to the elevators. They got a car to themselves and headed up to their floors, she and Castle soon walking onto theirs.

"What?" he asked after they were in the living room of the suite.

"I have to admit I'm already going to miss the suite," Beckett replied.

"We'll have to try and get this same one," Castle said, studying her. "When we're back."

"If you can," Beckett said with a smile, knowing her husband was serious about that. She went up to him and kissed him gently on the lips saying, "I enjoyed that."

"Me too," Beckett replied with a smile. She then kissed him again and said, "But I would have preferred working on you."

"Me too," Castle replied as he nodded in mock seriousness. He leaned down and kissed her that time before he told her, "And I would have gotten your back set if they'd let me."

Smiling again Beckett said, "I would have loved that. Maybe when we're at White Mount one night."

Castle nodded rapidly that time and he then leaned down, kissing her a little deeper than they had before. He was soon after slipping his tongue into her mouth and they caressed at one another for a while until they were slowly parting. "You're a goddess," he murmured.

"Hmm, thank you," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Sheik."

"Kate," Castle couldn't help breathing as he leaned over, kissing her deeply that time. He tried to remind himself that they didn't have much time but it was difficult as he was enjoying himself greatly. But eventually he and his wife parted and he couldn't help sighing before he said, "We need to go don't we?"

"Yeah, I don't want to make the band late," Beckett said, letting go of him at the same time he did her. "Since we really don't fit in."

"Don't fit in?" Castle asked, walking after her to the bedroom. "You're the band's photographer and you're going to be in the video with Skye and Mary."

Sighing Beckett said, "Let's just get ready."

"Sure," Castle said quickly before they headed over to the closet to get their clothing. He did his best not to look at her as she was changing, finding he had finished rapidly himself. He went over to the bathroom to comb his hair and he was done with that in time to watch his wife braiding her hair.

"Any objections?" Beckett asked as she put her braid up into a bun.

"Not really," Castle said. When she looked at him questioningly he said with a smile, "You're beautiful," watching her walk over to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she was doing the same to him before she spoke.

"Thank you," Beckett said. "And you look great yourself. But you're missing one thing."

Castle was a little startled at that but then realized what she was talking about and he reluctantly let her go though he was soon hurrying to grab his glasses. "Now?" he said.

"Perfect," Beckett said before she was laughing as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She made herself stop as he stared intently at her and then smiled before saying, "You need to take it easy Rick."

Breathing out hard; as he knew she was right, Castle nodded and said, "Then let me just do this."

Beckett prepared herself for her husband's kiss as he leaned down to her but before their lips could meet her text alert was sounding. Sighing as her husband closed his eyes tightly she brushed her lips against his and then went over to grab it on the dresser. "It's Julia," she said with a smile as she read the message.

Taking the phone, Castle read the message and was soon smiling himself as it said, _Is it okay if you call us once you're at White Mount?_ He then looked up at her and said, "What do you think?"

"I'm surprised," Beckett said. "Since they wanted to hear about today. I think they're remembering were leaving tomorrow, but I don't know… I think we'd be able to make it by nine."

"So no?" Castle asked. He smiled when his wife shook her head firmly as she was texting and waited with her for the responding message which soon arrived.

"_If it's okay then we'll talk to you in a little bit_," Beckett read.

"I have to ask, why is she texting in school?" Castle asked.

"She might be at the beginning of Study Hall," Beckett replied after she'd texted back they'd talk to them then.

"Oh that's right," Castle said, nodding his head. "I forgot about that. But," he started to say as he looked at his watch. "Oh no, it's her last period; lucky."

"Come on," Beckett said once she had her things ready to go. "Now we are going to be last."

"I'm ready," Castle said hurriedly as he walked after her to the door of the suite. Since they weren't going outside they didn't need their outer layers and were walking out into the hall before taking each other's hands on the way to the elevator. When they were in a car he said, "Think we'll pick anyone else up?"

"Maybe Skye and Mary," Beckett said, glancing at the numbers. "The others were in other sections they said."

"Right, they said-" Castle started to say before the car was slowing down and stopping.


	9. Cut To Abbey Road (Part 2)

"Hullo," Skye said with a smile as she and her wife stepped into the car. "I was wondering if you'd be on the way and pick us up."

"We didn't want to be late," Beckett replied with a smile. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Mary said. "We sat for a bit and then changed so we're very relaxed right now."

"So no wine?" Castle asked as they were stopping at the lobby.

"We're going to, to celebrate," Skye said with a smile as they stepped out of the car. They started to laugh together and then began making their way to the restaurant before Beckett was asking about their plans for after.

"Are you going to a bar after?" she inquired.

"No, since we're leaving and they have their flights I think it's better if we just go back to our rooms," Skye replied. She paused mid-step and then said, "I guess I should correct myself and say that Mary and I will go to our room. What they'll do and you two I don't know."

"We'll probably go back to our room too," Beckett said with a smile as she saw her husband was looking questioningly at her. "I really don't want to be tired when my cousins have been waiting for us to arrive."

"No, I agree," Mary said, nodding her head before they reached the entrance to the restaurant.

"Where are we sitting?" Castle asked after they'd given their name and were walking through the tables.

"Private dining," Skye said. "I told you didn't I Kate?"

"You did, but I thought it was the menu," Beckett replied.

"Oh," Skye said as they entered their room. "I should have been more specific, sorry."

"Don't worry," Beckett said quickly. "It doesn't matter, it's just a surprise."

Skye nodded before she turned her attention to Jackie and her husband Gabriel who were being led over to them.

Since Raj and Barry weren't far behind the couple they were greeting each other before they were sitting together around the long table in the room.

"Too bad we weren't thirteen," Barry commented once they'd ordered their drinks.

"You've heard about Kaspar too?" Castle asked the drummer.

"We all have," Jackie said with a smile at Skye.

"Hey, I told you all that because it was an interesting story," the investigator said in mock defense.

"It is," Mary said as she took her wife's hand. "But a little grim."

"We are eating at _Kaspar's_," Gabriel commented.

"Then let's say _sláinte_ to the cat," Skye said, picking up her wine glass that had been set in front of her as they'd been talking. After they'd raised their glasses and said the toast she tapped her glass to her wife's and then Beckett's before she said, "And to our adventures at Abbey Road."

"And the band," Castle said quickly.

After they'd all agreed and said _sláinte_, the group started to laugh before their amuse bouche course was served. They talked about their time in London; Castle and Beckett having more to speak about since they'd gone more places; and then Skye started to speak as she frowned at two of them.

"Raj, Barry," she told the two men. "What's wrong?"

"No," the pianist said quickly. "We managed to move around some appointments today and… called your cousin," Raj said to Beckett. "And we're going too."

"Great news," Mary said. "And you two?" she said as they all looked at Jackie and Gabriel.

Laughing the former said, "We just got word from our respective jobs before we came. But…" before she trailed off, looking at Beckett.

"Call him, you do have his number," she was quick to reply. Beckett then said, "He definitely has room for you."

"And Paul's going isn't he?" Gabriel asked.

"He is," Skye said with a nod. "It should be a lot of fun."

"What?" Beckett asked in confusion as the investigator looked at her.

"As long as you two don't catch a case," Skye said, pointing to them though she was smiling shortly after.

"I highly doubt it," Castle said, shaking his head. "We're in a different country and on vacation."

"So you say, we were on vacation last time," Skye pointed out.

"That's a really weird logic," Jackie commented.

"She's right, that would mean any time you're on vacation you'll get a case," Raj said.

"It happens," Skye aid simply before her wife was rolling her eyes. She laughed and then told everyone, "I'm only kidding. I'm hoping it's a full vacation since their home is great."

"You've said," Barry commented. "And we believe you."

"There's no need to sell it," Raj said jokingly.

The table laughed at the face Skye made before their plates were taken away and their intermediate ones were brought shortly after.

When they were alone Castle couldn't help commenting, "No one ordered the caviar."

"I've never liked it," Mary said first.

As the others shook their heads in agreement with the doctor Beckett turned to her husband and said, "And you?"

"I agree with Mary," Castle said, nodding to the doctor. "It's too salty for me." He then realized that the others were looking at him and he asked, "What now?"

"It's strange," Skye said as Beckett looked at her. "You've been around that a lot haven't you?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I ate it," Castle said after he'd eaten some of the prawns he had for that course. "You didn't want to ask me?"

"I wasn't sure how to word it," Beckett said.

"My wife didn't want to insult me," Castle said to the others. He wasn't surprised when the others murmured they understood and he smiled at his wife before his next bite finished his plate. "I'm hoping the main dish is a little bigger," he couldn't help commenting.

"We did get sides with them," Barry reminded him before the two waiters came in for their dishes.

After they'd had their palate cleanser course the group was served what was called the principal dish and they were silent as they were working on it before Jackie was talking to Castle and Beckett.

"What's the town like they're near?" the guitarist asked.

"It's quaint," Beckett replied. "There isn't all that much there."

"Pubs?" Barry asked quickly.

After they'd stopped laughing, Beckett nodded and cut a piece of her halibut before she said, "Three of them, there used to be four but Clara said the owner retired and their daughter didn't want to keep going with it."

"They didn't try to sell it?" Raj said.

"I think she said they tried to but no one took it," Castle said as he looked at his wife to confirm that.

"She did," Beckett said, nodding a few times. "But the other three are nice and they have great food."

"That's what Clara said," Skye stated.

"It is," Beckett answered with a smile. She then got some food on her plate and ate with the others in silence as they finished their dishes. Once their table was clear she then asked the band, "Are you guys going to perform at all?"

"I don't know," Skye said thoughtfully first, looking at her fellow band members.

"You said you sang last time you went to a ball here," Raj commented.

"You can ask Brennan and Clara," Beckett said, not surprised when the band looked at her. "But they'd be fine with it."

"Alright, we'll have to see what exactly they'd like," Skye said thoughtfully.

"DJ?" Jackie asked. At the investigator's nod she then said, "What kind of music did they play?"

"A mix of modern and older music," Skye answered. "So I suppose we could do a few different singers."

"What about Paul?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"That I'd have to talk to him about," Skye said with a smile. "He may do it… though I get the feeling to tease me he'll have us take care of the performances."

"Which you do enjoy," Beckett couldn't help pointing out. She laughed slightly when Skye made a face at her before they were being served dessert and she said to the investigator, "Did you manage to see the tea shop at all?"

"Yesterday," Mary answered as her wife was eating her pear clafoutis dessert.

"Did you?" Skye asked.

"We went before the spa," Beckett replied. "We only got one set; I thought there'd be more."

"It'll be good though," Skye said. "They make it there," she added before Raj and Barry were groaning playfully. "Oh, don't start," she told the two in mock annoyance.

"They joke about where the best tea is made," Mary said to Castle and Beckett. She glanced at the three and said, "And if you couldn't tell that argument doesn't last for all that long."

After the three had stopped laughing the group started to get up from the table as they'd finished their small portions of desserts. They agreed to meet at the train station the next day and then started to leave the restaurant. Castle took Beckett's arm to stop her from walking too far from the entrance and waited for the others to get far enough away before he spoke.

"Would you want to get a drink?" he asked her. "We have time and…"

"A non-alcoholic one," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband looked momentarily startled before she said, "I looked at the menu when we were there."

"That's true," Castle said as he was recalling. "That's fine with me."

"You know," Beckett said as they were walking again. Since he'd taken her hand she gently tugged on his and continued with, "You can get a cocktail if you want."

"I'd like to have a clear head," Castle replied. When his wife opened her mouth to speak he quickly told her, "I know it won't affect me but I don't really need it. Or want it."

"Did you see the full menu when we were there the other night?" Beckett asked. When her husband shook his head she said, "Then just promise me you'll get whatever you want if you don't like the non-alcoholic selection."

"There wasn't much," Castle stated instead of asking. When his wife nodded he said, "Okay." They started walking again and he said, "Want to bet that we'll be the only ones from the dinner party there?"

"No, I already know," Beckett said. "Skye looked tired; for all they said they were resting; Raj and Barry looked ready to leave and Jackie and Gabriel need to get in touch with Brennan."

"And us?" Castle asked.

"You're the one who said we had time," Beckett replied easily.

"_Touché_," Castle said. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes and he then walked with her to the bar where they were let inside quickly. They were on their own since the bar wasn't that crowded and he looked at the menu first before he said, "I think the one that looks the best is the Transparency one."

Taking the menu from him, Beckett read the ingredients and she nodded before she let him order for them once a waiter came to where they were sitting.

"When do they want the pictures?" Castle asked after they were alone again.

"Soon, luckily they're letting me get to White Mount before I worry about getting them onto a laptop," Beckett replied. "And I have to remember to e-mail the group picture to everyone."

"Why was I in that picture?" Castle asked.

"Why are you asking?" Beckett said in amusement. "That's so unlike you."

Pointing at her, and doing his best not to smile, Castle then said, "When we first met."

Smiling herself, Beckett nodded and then answered his question saying, "They did know who we were."

"Still, I had… little to do in the studio," Castle said.

"It's a little late to take it back," Beckett said. "And Nancy was there too. And Giles." She made a face briefly and then said, "I'm just glad I could get the camera far enough away to get us all in the shot."

"You're a professional," Castle said.

Since the waiter was bringing their drinks, Beckett merely wrinkled her nose at her husband before they were picking up their cups. "_Sláinte_?" she asked him.

"_Sláinte_," Castle said with a nod before they tapped them together and sipped. When they stopped he was about to ask her why she wasn't going to admit she was a professional, but she was talking before he had the chance to speak.

"I don't think you can really call me a professional," Beckett told him. "Since I didn't let Paul pay me."

"And I'm going to point out that in a way he did," Castle replied swiftly. "He did donate money in our name to charity."

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile. "In _our_ name." She couldn't help laughing softly as her husband looked up; pretending to contemplate that; before she said, "I really don't care though Rick, I'm happy just taking the shots."

Castle nodded and said, "But he'd say that you were a professional if you asked. And Skye… and Mary and…"

"Okay, okay," Beckett said, laughing again as she knew her husband was saying that to make her laugh intentionally. "Now though I think we should finish."

Looking at his watch, Castle saw the time and he nodded before they were finishing up their drinks since their glasses had been small. He left money for the drinks and a tip and they left, taking his wife's hand as they walked.

"I wanted to leave a little sooner to change," Beckett told him once they were in an elevator car.

"I had a feeling," Castle said. "Luckily we're packed."

Beckett smiled and nodded before she stepped out of the car first since they'd stopped at their car. Inside their suite she was first into the bedroom before she was grabbing her pajamas and then reaching for her robe. After she had it closed she said to her husband, "Teeth?"

"Go ahead," Castle said. When she just stared at him he said, "Oh, you meant me too."

Rolling her eyes, Beckett went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth before her husband joined her. As soon as she'd finished she was reaching for her phone, texting her father hurriedly.

"They're ready?" Castle asked when her text alert sounded shortly after that.

"They are," Beckett replied before they hurried over to the living room.

After he had set the Skype connection up Castle sat with his wife and the blue screen changed to Eliza who was close to the web cam, making them laugh.

"Eliza," Beckett said, fighting through her laughter. "Step back so we can see everyone."

"Sorry," the little girl said with a smile. Eliza hurried to sit with Julia and Josie on the couch and she said, "Hi Mommy, Daddy."

"Hi sweetie, I guess you're happy," Beckett said teasingly.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding her head rapidly. She then giggled with Julia as Josie suddenly squealed.

"Think she hears you Mom?" Julia asked.

"She might," Beckett said before she looked at her husband.

"Hey girls," Castle said quickly. "And you too Josie," Castle said as she was squealing again before gurgling. "How was your day?"

"Good," Julia said before she was looking at her sister again.

"Oh… is it my turn?" Eliza asked. When her big sister nodded she told their parents about her day at school, stopping at the dance class before listening to Julia talk about hers. "It was fun," she said after they'd talked about the dance class together.

"It does sound like it was," Beckett replied. "And tomorrow?"

"The Foxtrot," Julia said. "Which is weird since she said we were going to practice something else." She then saw the glance and smile that her parents exchanged and was about to ask what was going on when her father spoke first.

"So now I think we can tell you guys about our day," Castle said first. When his wife inclined her head slightly he then said, "I think you should take care of this love; you were in the studio more than I was."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that; or Eliza's attempt to smother her giggle; and she talked about their time in the studio from getting to Abbey Road until she and Castle left. "Paul and Nancy both said hello to all of you," she finished with, smiling at Julia.

"Did you tell him-" the girl started to say.

"We did," Castle said.

"Did you show him pictures of Josa?" Eliza asked then.

"We did," Castle said. "And yes they loved her eyes."

"That's not why she asked Dad," Julia said with a smile as her little sister was beaming at her. "She thought you might think that but we wanted everyone to see her eyes are their real color now."

"Oh, I should have realized," Castle said before he looked at his wife. "I wasn't fishing."

"I know," Beckett replied with a nod, taking his hand.

"So… Brian and Roger," Julia said slowly, wondering if it was okay for her to use those names. "They were nice."

"Incredibly nice," Castle said.

"Do they get along with Skye?" Jim asked.

"With the entire band," Beckett answered. "Yeah, they seem to be impressed with Skye's bass skills since she played a little of _Don't Stop Me Now_ so they could see."

"Did you video tape it?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I did a bit here and there," Castle said when his wife turned to him. "And I filmed everyone singing their Hoedowns."

"When can we see?" Martha asked.

Smiling Beckett said, "It's easiest to just show you when you're here."

"I'll connect my phone to a TV and if everyone's okay with it we'll all watch it," Castle said. "Now… Julia."

"What?" the girl asked, startled.

Beckett smiled again; since her husband had squeezed her hand; and she said, "We were asked something by the two."

"About… me?" Julia asked in confusion.

"Yes, they decided they wanted to have the song _You're My Best Friend_ in the concert," Beckett began. "And they want you and Peter to dance the Foxtrot to it."

"Two dances?" Eliza asked eagerly. When their parents nodded she turned to her sister and hugged her; carefully as Josie was laughing; and said, "You get to be on TV again!"

"No," Julia said, a smile going across her face. "I get to dance to two really good songs." She shook herself and then said, "I mean we get to." She turned her attention back to the TV and said, "Have you talked to Peter's mother at all?"

"We did," Beckett replied with a nod.

"After Brian and Roger asked us about a second dance," Castle said. "And she's agreed; she's probably telling him about it right now."

"I can't wait," Julia said, smiling widely. She shook herself again and then said, "Tell us about the rest of your day since there was more than that," smiling once more at her parents before they laughed briefly together.

"You're right," Beckett said. "Your dad got us a massage at the spa and then we got manicures with Skye and Mary."

"And by then it was later… wait," Castle said before he turned to his wife. "You forgot about packing before we went to the spa."

"There wasn't really much to talk about with that," Beckett said with a smile. "But what he was going to say is that when we got to the room after the spa it was time to get ready for dinner." Talking about their meal with the band took a little longer, since Castle wanted to explain the story about the carved cat the restaurant was named after.

"Were there thirteen of you?" Eliza asked in slight concern.

"No, eight," Beckett said soothingly.

"But I did take a picture of the cat since they have it out," Castle added. "And then we had a drink at one of the bars and came up here to get ready for bed and to talk to you."

"I miss you Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said suddenly.

"Don't worry," Beckett told her. "Friday will get here soon."

"I'm glad we're not leaving until later on Monday," Julia commented then, looking at her little sister.

"Me too," Eliza said seriously.

"I think we should let you guys go," Beckett said. "Do you have homework?"

"They both do," Jim replied.

"Are you going anywhere for dinner?" Castle asked his mother and father in law.

"No, we'll have it here," Martha answered. "But we need to start it of course."

"Then we'll say goodnight," Beckett said. "I love you girls."

"Love you Mommy!" "I love you too Mom," Eliza and then Julia said before Josie laughed.

"She said I love you too," Eliza said seriously.

Laughing softly, Beckett nodded and then said, "Goodnight and we'll call you tomorrow."

"Actually," Martha said then. "We were going to take them to the family fun center."

Knowing their parents were going to do that so their daughters wouldn't dwell on missing them, Castle said, "That's fine, as long as their homework is finished by the time you need to go."

"It will be," Julia said seriously.

"Great, I love you too girls," Castle said to the three, smiling when they told him they loved him before Josie was smiling at the screen.

"We'll talk to you on Wednesday," Beckett said, addressing that to all of them. "Goodnight."

"Night," Castle said quickly before the four were saying the same. After he closed the connection he turned to his wife before she was suddenly speaking.

"We should call Alexis since she wasn't there," Beckett started to say. "Well… call her first before we talk to her."

"True," Castle replied with a nod before he was getting his phone out of his pocket. After he heard back from his daughter he smiled and said, "She's ready but they're going to the house for dinner so we'll have to make it quick."

"Sure," Beckett said before turning her attention to the screen.

"Hey Dad, Ma," Alexis said once she saw her parents on her laptop screen.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Castle said.

"Good, tired but really good," Alexis replied.

"Is Louis talking with his family?" Beckett asked.

"He is, very quickly which we're not happy about doing," Alexis said apologetically. "But I need to help Grandpapa make dinner; Gram and Louis are going to watch the girls."

"That's fine, do you want to tell us about your day?" Beckett said.

"No, just tell me about how it went at the studio," Alexis replied.

Castle started; though he'd tried to look at his wife to encourage her; and he was soon joined with her before they had finished. "And the two asked if your sister and Peter could dance a Foxtrot to _You're My Best Friend_."

"Oh great," Alexis said with a smile. "I can't wait to get to see that. But it sounds like you had a great day with the dinner."

"It was fun," Castle said. "Even though the portions were way too small."

"You knew they were going to be already love," Beckett said with a smile.

"True," Castle replied. He then glanced at his watch and making a quick exchange for the time he said, "We have to let you go don't we?"

"You kind of do," Alexis replied. "But tomorrow?"

"Your grandparents want to take the girls to the family fun center," Castle said.

"They'll probably want to take you guys too," Beckett added. "So we'll talk to you again on Wednesday."

"Okay, have a great trip and say hi to the McColloughs for me," Alexis told them. When her parents told her they would she smiled and said, "I love you Dad, Ma, night."

"We love you too Alexis," Castle said.

"Have a great day tomorrow," Beckett added. Once she and Castle had said goodnight to their oldest she watched him disconnect the tablet and said, "Are you feeling the same as I am right now?"

"That I wish we could have taken them to the center ourselves?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said, "I guess that means we'll take them when we get back."

"Why am I not surprised you said that?" Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before telling him, "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Castle said, getting up quickly with her before they went into the bedroom. While his wife was moving onto the bed he packed his tablet and the wires with it before he went over to her. Beckett glanced up at him as he was removing his robe but he didn't say anything as he got on the bed, climbing over her legs as she laughed. He felt her slapping his ass lightly in passing and when he was sitting on his side he was going to teasingly ask her why she'd done that before she spoke first.

"You deserve that for climbing over me," Beckett told him though she was smiling. "And I think you were asking me for it."

"Not really," Castle replied. "But thank you."

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile. "You better tell me what you want to tell me."

"You could tell?" Castle asked, though he wasn't surprised she had.

"Of course," Beckett replied easily.

"It's a memory I should have told you before but I'm just now remembering," Castle replied. "When Josie was born."

"That's true," Beckett said. "I forgot about that day."

Nodding his head briefly Castle said, "Me too, she took up all our attention." When his wife shook her head with a smile he wrapped his arm around her and then said, "It was February twenty-eighth in 1930 and…"

"Go ahead," Beckett told him with a smile as she knew what he wanted to say.

"Okay, then Julia was getting close to turning eight," Castle began. "Eliza was going to turn three later that year and Alexis was going to be two later as well. I had managed to be there with you that time when your water broke-"

"You were with me when Eliza was born," Beckett interrupted him.

"I wasn't finished," Castle said quickly. "And I stayed with you since I got you upstairs." When she nodded he leaned over and brushed his lips to hers before he pulled back and continued saying, "Your mom was with us so we helped you change into a nightgown and your sister, Mary and Patrick were there too. They took care of the girls though Skye was joining us very shortly after."

* * *

_"Here," Johanna said, giving the moistened washcloth to her son in law. "You'll be alright Katie."_

_ "I know Ma," she was able to say, breathing a little hard from her last contraction._

_ "The doctor is here," Rose said as she entered the room, letting the doctor and nurse in after her._

_ "Good afternoon Mrs. O'Donovan," the man said, setting his bag on the dresser. "I'll prepare and then see how you're doing."_

_ "You're doing swell love," Rick told his wife as the doctor went into the bathroom with the nurse following. "They'll be right back."_

_ "She wants to be born," Kate said suddenly._

_ "Doctor," Johanna said, having pulled her daughter's nightgown up and out of the way with her help._

_ Rick was a little shocked with how quickly things went after that point, the doctor validating what his wife had said. It seemed like a blink of an eye; though he knew his wife wasn't going to agree to that; before the baby's head was crowning and after another push moving into the doctor's arms._

_ "It's a girl," the doctor told the parents as he and his nurse were hurrying to cut the cord and clean the squalling newborn._

_ "Another baby girl love," Rick told his wife happily, kissing her forehead before he mopped it tenderly._

_ "I know," Kate breathed before she focused on the last of the birthing process. When the afterbirth was finally over she let her husband and sister help her sitting up before she and Rick watched the baby being brought over by the nurse._

_ "Congratulations," the woman said with a smile before setting the baby into Beckett's arms._

_ "Rick, she's so beautiful," Kate whispered lovingly as they were staring at their baby; not even noticing that the others were leaving the room._

_ "She is," Rick replied with a nod before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of the baby's head. "Just like her ma."_

_ Smiling at that, Kate said, "Should we name her?"_

_ "I think so," Rick replied. When his wife didn't say anything to that he looked from the baby to her and asked, "You wouldn't want to name her?"_

_ "You don't have any names?" Kate said in response._

_ "Not for her first name," Rick said seriously._

_ Biting at her lower lip as she was smiling, Kate then said, "I would like to name her Josephine."_

_ "Josephine," Rick breathed as he reached down and cupped the back of the baby's head. "Our little empress."_

_ Kate smiled fully before she said, "And her middle name?"_

_ "Marguerite," Rick said swiftly._

_ Smiling again Kate said, "It's perfect," before he was leaning down to her and they began to kiss._

_ Once they'd parted Rick looked down at the baby who appeared to be staring at them and he said, "Your sisters will love you Josephine."_

_ "I think her sisters are coming now," Kate said, smiling as they could hear footsteps on the first flight of stairs outside._

_ Rick quickly kissed her before he went to the door and opened it for the girls as Julia hurried inside with Alexandra in her arms and Elizabeth toddling behind her. "Did she come up the stairs?" he asked his sister in law as Rose was in the hall._

_ "No, I set her there," the woman replied quickly as she walked over from the main staircase. "I was just making sure Ma was coming up, she is."_

_ "Mary and Patrick?" Rick asked, looking back into the room to make sure the girls were okay._

_ "In a bit," Rose said before she and Johanna were walking down the hall._

_ "Here," Rick said, going to Julia and taking Alexandra._

_ "Can we hold the baby?" the little girl asked hopefully._

_ "In a bit," Rick said. "I suppose we should tell you her name."_

_ "Oh, you've named her?" Johanna asked._

_ "Of course Ma, we have to tell the doctor before we go," Kate said with a smile. "And we've decided to name her Josephine Marguerite."_

_ Rose laughed briefly before she said, "I suppose someone needed to use a flower name."_

_ "I…" Rick started to say before he frowned. "Oh, it wasn't because of you," he said with a laugh as his sister in law smiled at him. "I've come across the name before in books and I've always liked that one."_

_ "It is beautiful," Johanna said, moving to the bed before her daughter was speaking._

_ "Let Rick take her," Kate replied. "He hasn't had a chance yet."_

_ "Of course," Johanna said as she nodded to her son in law._

_ Leaning over, Rick took Josephine into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed while the girls hurried to gather around him._

_ "No Alexandra!" Julia said worriedly as the toddler was reaching to their baby sister. "You have to be careful with the baby."_

_ "Mama," Alexandra immediately said._

_ "Help her up," Kate said to her sister._

_ Nodding, Rose went to the toddler and picked her up as well as Elizabeth before Julia was suddenly moving to join her sisters. She smiled and then looked at the baby in her brother in law's arms and said, "She's a cutie pie."_

_ "She is," Kate said after she had hugged her three older daughters. "You'll have to have them come up to meet their new niece."_

_ "Soon," Rose said as she was watching their mother taking the baby. She smiled at her twin as they heard Johanna murmuring a blessing in Irish over Josephine and waited for her turn to hold the baby._

_ After Johanna had given the baby back to her, Kate said to Julia, "Want to hold her?"_

_ "Yes please," the little girl said eagerly. She sat next to her mother and then held her arms in the way she'd held her little sisters before Josephine was placed there. She giggled softly when Elizabeth and Alexandra moved to peer at the baby until their father was taking the former into his arms._

_ "Here," Kate said with a smile, taking Josephine. She watched as the others were leaving them with the baby and then said to her husband as soon as they were alone, "Come here love."_

_ "Of course," Rick replied, hurrying over to the side of the bed. Since he didn't know how long they had he moved to sit next to his wife and he was leaning over, kissing her deeply before she was responding to him. They took that moment they had to share numerous kisses, only stopping when they had to as the rest of their family was joining them and welcoming their newest edition._

* * *

"It was a nice day," Beckett commented. "Her birth was a lot faster than her sisters'."

"It was," Castle said. "Though you realize we didn't know until way after the fact."

"I'm aware," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Because how would I really know how long I was in labor."

"Excellent point," Castle said before he was kissing his wife's temple when she laughed slightly. He then said, "But we were happy, four kids and they were all very healthy and happy."

"Of course," Beckett replied, nodding slightly. "And they are now but…"

"I know, I shouldn't have said it but it came to me," Castle said. "And I'm missing her like crazy. All of them."

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed," Beckett said. "Wait," she said, pressing her fingers to his lips before he could say anything. "I know what I said and you know that was an honest mistake."

"And I know that you miss them too; it's why you said that," Castle replied as he carefully pulled her hand away.

Beckett nodded before she smiled and waited for her husband to lean down to her before they were kissing one another deeply. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could while his tongue was gently dipping into her mouth and they tangled together until they needed to part which they slowly did. She found herself smiling again as her husband was nuzzling around her jaw with his lips and she murmured, "Easy love."

"I know, but it's insanely hard to do that," Castle replied, moving to lean his forehead against hers. "You're a goddess."

"Hmm," Beckett said as she just barely brushed her lips to his. "Thank you love, but we're traveling tomorrow."

"Okay," Castle said. He was startled then hearing her beginning to laugh and said, "What?"

"You can ask me about tomorrow night," Beckett said.

"I would but we are going to be traveling as you said," Castle replied.

"Let's leave the possibility open," Beckett commented.

"Great," Castle said, wincing a bit inwardly when he realized how enthusiastic his tone was.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Pervert."

"Of course," Castle said simply before he was kissing her again. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth but they were parting soon after they'd started and he said, "Night my love."

"Night," Beckett said with a smile. They shared one more kiss; quickly; before she told him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said. After they'd brushed their lips against each other he hurried to lay down and held out his arm before she was moving to lay against his side.

Castle and Beckett were silent then, wanting to get some sleep, but they couldn't help thinking of their time at White Mount. Though they knew they weren't going to be alone they were eager to spend what time they could in their room at the manor on their own and they let that thought influence their dreams as they slept deeply pressed close to one another through the night.


	10. Climb On The Back And We'll Go

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter, so I'll go right into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Really pleased to see you liked how Paul was written in with everyone in this story. I love including him, so it was great to read that!) and

Mb (It was really nice reading you thought the chapter was nicely done. I'm glad that you enjoyed Beckett photograph the jam session that they had in the studio. And you're right, since she's friends with all of them they would be relaxed around her and she'd get some candid shots. So yeah, they would definitely be unguarded with their trust in the friendship they share as you put it! Oh, and I was happy to read that you thought they were special pictures! And I was laughing as well with you doing so at Castle and Beckett talking about only having an hour before they had to meet the band again, lol, I wanted to convey they wanted a little more along time so it's nice you caught that and liked reading it too! You're welcome for the first half of the chapter! And I was happy to see you thought the second half was beautifully written. And it was nice you loved them relaxing with Skye, Mary and the band as well, I thought they'd have that comradery after their day in the studio so I'm glad you caught that! I hadn't wanted to just push out the rest of the band so decided to have them join in for the ball too. And I'm so, so glad you were laughing again with Skye mentioning hoping Castle and Beckett wouldn't catch a case on vacation; though you are right it does happen to them occasionally while they're out for that! I was pleased to see that you love they always make sure they talk with their family; I figured they would miss them and they'd make sure. And the same with Alexis if she's not with the others since she is of course their daughter. So happy to read you loved the flashback of Josie's birth in their past life, I forgot I hadn't put that in, lol. You're very welcome for sharing the second half as well!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as always and appreciate the time taken to write them and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Jet_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Band on the Run_.

Climb On The Back And We'll Go

As they watched their train leaving the station, Castle turned to the others and said, "Their driver should be here so we need to look out for a limo."

"A limo?" Raj asked.

"Yeah," Castle said in surprise at his tone.

"Is there a problem?" Beckett asked.

"You didn't take any medication for that did you?" Skye asked the pianist. When Raj shook his head she said, "He gets motion sickness."

"I think two of you are going to need to sit in the front of the limo," Beckett told the man. "Since the back only seats six."

"Great, shotgun," Barry said before he laughed as his husband rolled his eyes.

"I think I see it," Mary commented as they were outside the station.

"Yeah, that's him," Beckett replied when she saw her cousin's driver in front of the limo. She and Castle went over to him and after he'd greeted them they got their luggage set before getting into the car and starting for White Mount. "Are you guys comfortable?" she asked Jackie and Gabriel.

"Oh very," the latter said. "Though what about you two?"

"We're fine," Skye said wryly.

"We are," Beckett added when the two looked at her. She and the investigator were sitting across from their spouses since it was how they'd ended up as they were hurrying into the car.

"And it won't take us that long to get there either," Castle replied.

As they went through the countryside Jackie and Gabriel were commenting on their views until they turned onto the drive that led up to the manor.

"This is where your cousin lives?" Barry said after he'd opened the partition.

"It is," Beckett said, smiling when she saw that Raj was pulling on his husband's sleeve so he turned around. She looked at the manor and smiled at the sight of it before she looked at her husband. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"Are they outside?" Castle replied.

"I can't see this far," Beckett said, unable to help laughing as the others were.

"You could see the color of their shirts," Castle said. "Okay, okay," he then said, laughing himself when the others turned to him. "So we couldn't see them but I was wondering if there was a chance."

"There isn't," Beckett said though they were nearing the fountain just in front of the front doors. But as the limo was stopping she saw that one of the two was drawing back into the house and she smiled before it suddenly dropped off her face.

"Kate?" Castle asked in surprise, watching her in concern.

Without a word Beckett left the car the instant it had stopped and she hurried up the stairs before she was hugging her cousin tightly. "You didn't," she said.

"Did," Brennan replied with a smile before he turned to the toddler in his arm. He adjusted the boy before he turned back to the doorway and said, "They're here Clare."

Beckett turned, as her husband and the others approached behind her, in time to see her cousin's wife stepping out. She couldn't help the surprised expression on her face and was about to speak when Clara was first.

"Hullo," the woman said with a smile. "We weren't sure if we should surprise you or tell you."

"I guess you decided to surprise us," Castle commented in amusement as he reached to the baby that was in her arms.

"They're brother and sister," Brennan said, switching the year-old boy in his arms to his other hip. "This is Arthur, he was born on the seventh of January last year."

"This is Helene," Clara said, gently wiping away the drool coming out of the baby's mouth at that moment. "She was born on Halloween last year."

"They're incredibly cute," Mary said, as by then they'd all reached them on the porch.

"They are," Clara said. "Come inside please, we just wanted to bring them out here to meet you."

Once they were in the entry, Beckett smiled at her cousin and said, "I hope you'll tell us more about them."

"Of course," Brennan replied with a nod. "And Josie?"

"We'll let you know," Beckett replied before she and Castle were heading up the stairs with the others with their luggage.

"I'm shocked Alexis didn't mention anything to us," Castle told his wife as they were walking down the hall to their room.

"I really don't think she knows," Beckett replied in amusement. She then grew serious and said, "I wonder what happened."

"I get the feeling they are Irish," Castle commented.

"Maybe," Beckett said, not surprised he'd said that since the boy's hair was strawberry blonde and the baby's looked like it would be as well. "We'll wait to see what they say."

"I hope Erin's happy," Castle said as they were setting their suitcases on the chairs they used to unpack.

"Me too," Beckett said though she had a feeling already the girl would be. She and Castle were starting to take their clothes into the closet and when they were nearly finished her husband was speaking and making her jump slightly.

"Sorry," Castle said as he saw her doing that. "I just remembered the girls; what do we tell them?"

"We might need to wait to tell them… unless we can introduce them via Skype," Beckett said as she was putting a sweater on a hanger.

"That would work," Castle said. He then frowned and said, "So they're all cousins right? Our kids and theirs?"

"I know what you're thinking," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at his questions. "First, stop, second don't say that to Alexis and Louis."

Opening his mouth, Castle paused and then quickly considered that before he nodded and said, "Okay, then no setting Arthur and Josie up together."

"I don't think Clara and Brennan would consider it," Beckett replied. She set a pair of her folded trousers on a shelf before she said, "What brought that on?"

"Are you finished?" Castle asked.

"Yes, out first," Beckett replied.

"But it's so close…" Castle said jokingly, playfully reaching for the garment bag hanging by itself. When she pretended to smack his hand away he reached for hers and they walked out into the bedroom before he turned to her to ask what was on her mind when she spoke first.

"Why did you say that?" Beckett said.

"I was just remembering when Lily was jokingly suggesting Jake and Eliza," Castle said. "I wasn't really serious though."

"True," Beckett said with a smile. She then squeezed his hand and said, "But she wasn't serious. It seems unlikely-"

"No," Castle interrupted her. "I realize that," he said quickly. "But it seems to always happen."

"Which is weird, you don't want to think about Josie dating for a long time," Beckett commented as they were taking their bags over to the bathroom. "But I guess it's a cute joke."

Nodding his head, Castle was putting away his things then and when he'd finished he asked his wife, "What did you want to do?"

"Talk to Brennan and Clara," Beckett said as they were taking their empty bags to their empty suitcases.

"About Arthur and Helene?" Castle said once their luggage was stored in the closet. When she nodded he then said, "I'm wondering too. And then see what they have planned."

Beckett smiled briefly at that being a statement and not a question and she went to him, taking his hand before they left the room. Heading down the stairs she could hear her cousin and his wife talking in the family room so she led the way over there. "Hey," she said to get their attention as she saw they were playing with their youngest son and daughter.

"Oh, are you all unpacked?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, you don't need to get up," Beckett said as she and Castle walked around the furniture to where they were.

"Would you like to hold her?" Clara said once the two were sitting on the couch.

"I'd love to," Beckett said, reaching for Helene. She wasn't surprised when the baby made a noise of protest as she was transferred into her arms and she was quick to settle her down.

"I'm guessing you'd like to know?" Brennan asked as Castle was rolling a ball to Arthur.

"If you want to tell us," Beckett said.

"It's not really our business," Castle then added.

"No, you're family," Brennan said with a smile.

"And we do want to tell you about them," Clara replied.

Nodding, as his wife had looked at him, Brennan said, "I'd contacted a few orphanages around the western side of Ireland. Since that's where our family was from."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, since he was looking at her.

"But we didn't really get anything until the sixteenth of last month," Brennan continued. "It was an orphanage about six miles from Adare," he said after a brief pause, looking at his cousin before she smiled and quickly spoke.

"That's a coincidence," Beckett told him.

"We thought the same too," Clara commented. "And they asked Bren if we'd mind taking in two children. And of course he told him that we didn't."

"Did you talk to Louis and Erin about that?" Beckett said.

"We did, they didn't mind having two siblings," Brennan replied. "So we went out there and picked them up before bringing them home."

Watching Clara fix the bib around Helene's neck Beckett asked, "Did you name them?"

"They gave us the option," she replied. Clara smiled as the baby smiled at her. "And we decided to; we both like the names," she then added as she looked at Beckett.

"They're nice names," Castle said before Brennan was suddenly laughing.

"Sorry," he replied as the others turned to him. "But you've never heard Helene's name before."

"We have and it is nice," Beckett said. "Though I'm wondering about their parents?'

"Well… we didn't just pick them up and take them," Brennan replied. "We learned about them. Their father was a donor to a sperm bank in Dublin, the mother went through IVF to have both children so they're full brother and sister as they told us. Their father was in the army and died about three years ago in a training exercise while their mother passed at Helene's birth in October."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beckett said, her husband nodding in agreement.

"She was living in Adare, so that's why they were sent to that orphanage," Clara said.

"Are they alright?" Beckett asked.

"They are, Helene's developing really well," Brennan answered. "And Arthur too I should say."

"How's Josie?" Clara then asked.

"She's doing well too," Castle said first.

"She's crawling a lot," Beckett said.

"She has that down?" Brennan inquired. When his cousin nodded he smiled and then said, "I'm not surprised. Arthur's doing well with walking." He looked at his son who was doing that to Castle and added, "As you can tell."

Nodding Beckett then said, "How was it when you first saw them?"

"We were taken to a room they use to introduce parents to their kids, once the process goes through," Brennan said first.

"They were already there, and Arthur was playing while Helene was being held," Clara then took up. "Arthur looked up at us as soon as we stepped in and was smiling before he toddled over to Bren."

"He fell into my arms and as soon as I picked him up he held my lapel and that was it," Brennan said, taking his son onto his lap. "We loved them."

"That sounds familiar," a voice said from the doorway. Skye smiled as the others turned to her and Mary and then said, "We had the same experience when we first met Marie and Kath."

"How are your children?" Clara asked as the two women walked in followed by the rest of the band.

"Very well," Mary said, glancing at Raj and Barry.

"Our son is with his parents," the latter said, nodding to the former. Raj looked over at Beckett and was about to comment on that before she was speaking abruptly.

"I think she wants a bottle," Beckett told Clara, just before the baby was starting to whimper.

As Brennan took Arthur after his wife Barry asked, "How did you know."

"She was looking to me to nurse her," Beckett said simply. She smiled when the two men looked at each other and said, "Babies will do that, but she'll be fine."

"True," Barry said before he glanced at his husband.

"Memories?" Raj asked.

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised he'd asked that. She then looked with the others as her cousin and Clara came in with the kids. She was about to comment that the baby was a lot better; drinking from a bottle; before her cousin spoke first.

"I forgot to ask when you arrived," Brennan was saying. "When are Paul and Nancy going to come?"

Skye looked at her watch when everyone turned to her and she said, "They should get here in time for lunch." She then looked at the pair and said, "You did tell your chef about getting vegetarian dishes."

"We did of course, I'd hate to offend them," Clara said. "And they won't mind eating with us?"

"As long as no one's a messy eater," Skye said before they were all laughing.

The group then started to talk to each other before Brennan and Clara were excusing themselves to take Helene up to her room for her nap.

"They don't have a nanny?" Jackie asked Castle and Beckett.

"They do, but she's also a maid," Castle said first. "But they're very involved with their kids, so they don't really use her as a nanny that much."

"Could I ask what they do exactly?" Gabriel said.

"You can," Beckett said, not surprised her husband turned to her. "Brennan breeds and sells horses; he is a vet but it's what the lords here have been doing for hundreds of years. Clara got her degree to be an elementary school teacher but that was before she had Erin. These days she works on charitable organizations since she knows several politicians."

"Great," Raj said. "Is the ball here for something?"

"No, it's just a regular party," Castle answered.

"If it's for a charity they hold it in London," Beckett added. "It's easier for people to get there." She stood up from the couch she was on and walked to one of the windows to study the yard and weather.

"How does it look?" Castle asked his wife as he walked over to her.

Smiling at him Beckett said, "Good, the sky is clear and the ground doesn't have any snow."

"What about mud?" Castle asked. "It's been raining here hasn't it?"

"I don't care about mud," Beckett said easily before she studied him.

"Neither do I," Castle said quickly before he looked over with the others as Brennan and Clara were coming back in.

"I also forgot… there goes my memory," Brennan said once they were in the room and Arthur was back on the blanket with his toys.

"Your memory is fine," Clara said wryly as he'd said the last in an aside to her. "Tell them," she then continued with, speaking firmly.

"Right," Brennan said. "We're having dinner here tonight with some guests; I really hope that you don't mind."

"Who're the guests going to be?" Castle asked.

"The local officer from the Thames Valley constabulary," Brennan said.

"Just them?" Beckett asked with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"No, a judge, one of the members of Parliament and a few of Clare's friends from her charities," Brennan replied.

"Are they aware that Paul's going to be here?" Skye asked.

"They are but they shouldn't really… do anything," Clara said, looking at her husband.

"Who exactly is the member of Parliament that's coming?" Skye asked.

"Franklin Bennet," Brennan replied.

"Oh good," Skye said immediately, almost before he'd finished speaking. "He's a bit more liberal and he's dedicated to the environment so Paul should appreciate that… not that we're going to talk politics."

"But just in case," Clara said. When the investigator nodded she said, "It should be an interesting dinner."

"It should," Skye said. She felt her wife touching her arm and she looked at her saying, "What's wrong?"

"No, what if they ask him to sing?" Mary said.

"Oh, don't worry," Skye said reassuringly. "If he doesn't want to he knows that he can call on me to sing for him."

"Okay, then what would you like to do before lunch," Brennan said.

"I think we're good staying here," Jackie commented.

"Yeah, Arthur appears to be having a marvelous time," Barry said as they were all watching the baby as he was stacking blocks.

Beckett smiled when the others agreed and she went with her husband back to the couch where they would sit until Paul arrived and they'd eat lunch.

* * *

"Welcome to White Mount," Brennan was saying as Paul and Nancy McCartney were coming up the stairs.

"Thank you for having us," Paul said when he walked over to them. "I didn't expect you all to be here. Isn't it about lunch time?'

"Almost," Clara said, shaking the couple's hands once her husband had. "Hopefully you're hungry."

"Very," Nancy said. "But that was a nice drive. It must be great living in this part of the country."

"It is," Brennan said, knowing that was directed to him. He smiled and said, "Luckily it's green enough to remind me of Ireland."

"Hullo again," Paul said as he was greeting the others. "Glad to see you were all alright getting here too."

"I think he's asking when you're riding," Nancy said wryly as they were walking further into the house before the others were looking Brennan questioningly.

"That's up to you," he said in surprise.

"Are you going out to the stables later?" Beckett asked him.

"I was planning once Arthur was asleep," Brennan admitted.

"That might be the best time," Clara told her husband with a smile.

"Whenever you'd like, just let me and the stable hands know," Brennan replied. "Are you going to unpack first?" he asked Paul and Nancy.

"If we could quickly," the former said after sharing a look with his wife.

After the others had assured him it was fine Beckett watched the pair going up the stairs before she went over to Skye and asked, "So everything's set?"

"With your photos? Of course," the investigator replied.

"No, your songs," Beckett said, startled.

"Oh… well Paul loved your pictures," Skye said.

"Of course he did," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she glanced at him.

"But the songs," Beckett said simply, looking at the other members of the band.

"He said they're set," Raj said, smiling at Skye.

"He did," the investigator said herself. Skye then said, "But he did want to talk to you about the pictures. He wants us to help out choosing what there is."

"Sure," Beckett said, knowing she was included in that as well. "After dinner?"

"Sounds great," Skye said, frowning. "You're finished?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course," Paul said, he and his wife going down the stairs. "We made sure we could get it finished since we wanted to explore everything here."

"We did unpack," Nancy said as she saw the looks that some were exchanging. "So we're ready for lunch."

"Then come this way," Clara told the others.

The meal, in the formal dining room, went quickly as everyone was talking to each other. Brennan and Clara told Paul and Nancy about the dinner party when they were finishing and getting up from the table.

"Sounds like it would be fun," Paul commented. "But are you sure it is with those people all together."

"It will be, they're old friends," Clara said with a smile. "We'll be back, we're taking Arthur up to his room."

"Once I'm back down here I'll head out to the stables if anyone wants to join and go for a ride," Brennan said rapidly.

"How are his horses?" Paul asked Beckett once they were in the family room.

"Good, he has a collection of different breeds," she replied. Beckett glanced over at the window before she said, "And he has a lot of acres to ride on."

"Have you heard of the family before this?" Barry asked the singer.

"Sure, when the Derby started here Lord Cotswold was one of the first horse owners to put his horses in the race," Paul said.

"The family never did win," Beckett said with a smile. "And eventually they stopped putting horses in the race, it's more about breeding now."

"Well treated?" Paul asked.

"Of course," Beckett said swiftly since he'd see shortly. She heard footsteps coming to the room and was about to ask her cousin and Clara when the dinner would be that night when he was speaking first.

"It'll be about six, so you'll have time for a very nice ride," Brennan said.

"How'd you know I was going to ask about that?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"A guess; and I'd forgotten about it," Brennan replied. "I told you my memory was terrible."

"At least you're recalling now," Raj commented.

Nodding Brennan then said to the others, "We can go ahead to the stables; anyone coming with me."

"You're not?" Mary said to Clara.

Shaking her head the woman said, "I didn't really want to, I need to do a little work and I want to keep an eye on the kids."

"How's Erin getting back?" Castle asked.

"She'll be picked up in one of the cars," Clara said. "If I can I'll take the kids."

"I may not be able to go," Brennan told his wife. "I need to make a check on everyone; just tell Erin to head out."

"What if she has homework?" Clara said with a frown.

"A quick visit," Brennan replied easily.

When they headed outside Castle and Beckett were following her cousin along with Skye, Paul and Berry, the others electing to stay inside the house.

"It's a grand day for a ride," Paul said as they were nearing the stables.

"Which is why I don't understand why Mary didn't come with us," Skye commented.

"She's not tired?" Castle asked.

Thinking about that obviously for a moment, Skye then said, "True, but really we travel so much…"

"Isn't that mostly you?" Beckett asked slightly laughingly.

"Yes," Skye said with a sigh. "Well, I didn't press the point."

"Good thing she would have gotten annoyed," Beckett said before she was walking into the stables then.

"Ah," Paul said as he saw the stalls and the horses sticking their heads out of them. "How many buildings do you have?"

"Four," Brennan said, using a pitchfork to toss some hay into a wheelbarrow. "But the fourth is storage, my indoor corral and birthing stalls. That I added to the property. Walk after me, I know what horses I'll give you."

"You're not able to come with?" Barry asked.

"No, it's feeding time and I need to check on one horse we recently had to take to the vet with an abscess," Brennan replied as he was tossing some hay into a stall once he'd gotten the Lipizzaner out of the way. "You'll eat soon North," he told the stallion inside.

"I thought you were a vet," Paul said with a frown.

"I am and I meant take him to that fourth stable, I do any necessary procedures there," Brennan said, absently throwing more hay. He peered into the stall and satisfied the horse there was fine went on to the next.

After her cousin had called over a stable hand Beckett took the stallion that he indicated for her to ride. It was an Irish Sport Horse stallion and she looked at her cousin in surprise before he smiled.

"A new acquisition, I'm eager for Louis to see him," Brennan said. "And he's very well trained so you'll be fine."

"Believe me," Beckett said as she watched her cousin getting a Thoroughbred for her husband. "I know I will, I can tell." She then turned to Castle and told him, "I'll be outside," before she was leading her horse out.

"Should we start?" Skye asked since she already had a Lipizzaner and had by then mounted the saddle.

"Do you really think that's fair?" Beckett asked in return with a smile.

"When you put it that way…" Skye said jokingly before they laughed together.

"And it looks like they're coming out now anyways," Beckett then said as she looked back at the stable.

"Paul and Barry are right behind me," Castle said as he was leading his stallion. He led it over to the stone there for mounting and used it to get onto his horse. He went over to his wife and said, "I asked Brennan and he said you can gallop if you don't mind any mud."

"I don't," Beckett said with a smile. "Thank you for asking."

Castle nodded before they looked at Paul and Berry following and once the two men were on their horses they set theirs to walk down the path. He and his wife were leading everyone and he said to her, "Barry's more comfortable walking."

"Can you stay by yourself while we're galloping?" Skye asked her bandmate.

"Of course," Barry replied. "I can just walk behind you."

"Sure, I just hope you don't get mud," Skye said.

"I don't care," Barry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How far do we need to go out for that?" Paul asked them.

"Here," Beckett said.

"Ruins?" Paul commented with a smile as they'd stopped then.

"Yeah, an ancestor of Clara's back in the eighteen hundreds," Castle said.

"Is it Capability Brown?" Paul asked.

"No, someone that the family knew," Beckett said as her husband looked at her. "The name got lost but it's stayed through the years of the landscape changing. It was regarded as special by the family; as Clara told us." She looked ahead and said, "We'll ride down the path, it breaks off to the right and it'll loop around back to the stable," speaking to Barry.

"I'll stick to the trail," the drummer said, nodding quickly.

Castle and Beckett started riding first, heading over the path at a gallop and turning when they reached the other path back to the stable. They were quiet, keeping their mouths closed as they were being spattered with mud from the trail. When they saw the building getting closer they soon slowed down before they came to a stop and turned to find that Skye was on her own.

"Paul wasn't appreciating the mud," the investigator told them with a smile. "So he'll wait for Barry."

"What's Mary going to say when she sees you?" Castle commented.

"I suppose the same as what your parents would say," Skye retorted though she was smiling soon after that.

"We have showers and tubs you know," Beckett told the two.

"Of course," Skye said easily before they saw that the last two were nearing them.

"Hullo, welcome back," Brennan said as the group was riding up to where he was coming out of the building. "I take it you had a good time?"

"It was great," Beckett said first. She dismounted then and handed the horse to her cousin, thanking him before the others were handing off their horses to the stable hands that had come out to them. She hesitated then, not sure what her cousin was going to do then when he spoke to them all.

"You can go ahead to the house," Brennan said. "I'll be helping with your horses since they're a bit muddy." Seeing some slightly dismayed expressions he quickly said, "Don't feel bad, Clara and I have ridden in the mud many times. It's no problem at all."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she reached over to her husband. Taking his hand they headed over to the house though she was soon looking down at herself. "I wonder if we should walk in; I forgot to ask Brennan."

"See if you can get someone to the door," Skye suggested. "Ask Clara about that." Before anyone could reply to that though she was going up to the nearest door, knocking on it before a housemaid was coming up to it. "Sorry," she said to the woman. "We're wondering if we're okay coming in like this."

"Is the mud dripping at all?" she asked. When the group shook their heads she said, "It's alright, are there enough towels for you in your rooms?"

"There is, thank you," Beckett said first before they walked inside. The rest of their group met them at the bottom of the stairs and she said, "I think we need to go upstairs for some showers."

"We were going to swim once you got back," Mary said, walking over to her wife.

"Can't quite yet _grá_," Skye said with a smile. "We'll see you when we're finished."

As the others went up the steps Beckett said to Clara, "Brennan stayed to clean up the horses. But I think you expected that."

"Of course," the woman replied with a smile. "I'll wait for him here; luckily Arthur and Helene haven't woken up yet."

Nodding with her husband, Beckett went upstairs with him to their room and once they were inside she said to him simply, "I want you."

Castle, turning from locking the door behind them, froze before he studied her and saw that she was serious. "Me too but… we're a little muddy," he replied.

Smiling as it wasn't hard to hear the strain in his voice, Beckett went to him as he still hadn't moved and she leaned over, kissing him gently once he'd bowed his head to hers. "Hmm," she said with another smile. "That was a little hesitant."

"I'm trying not to explode," Castle replied swiftly to explain himself.

"I know, but are you really erect that fast?" Beckett asked, looking down.

"Yeah… it's starting," Castle said. "Let's go or I'm not going to be able to walk," he said, moving and then pulling her over to the bathroom. He was relieved when she followed him quickly and once they were inside, he paused and asked her, "Clothes?"

"I think we have time," Beckett said. At her husband's confused look she smiled and when the realization spread across his face she cupped his cheek before they parted again. When they parted she started to speak but hesitated and instead wrapped her arms around him tightly. They kissed as he held her close in return and were doing that for a while before stopping. That time she had just barely spoken when he was stopping her with a brushed kiss to her lips and said what she'd been thinking already.

"Do we need to be careful taking all this off?" Castle asked.

"I don't think so," Beckett said absently as she was looking down at her pants. She then turned back to her husband and reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it carefully but as quickly as she could. Once she had it open she paused, not sure what she wanted to do at that moment since she had two options. But before she could really consider them her husband was reaching for her sweater, starting to tug up the bottom of it. She stopped him quickly and told him, "It's faster if we do this on our own."

"Very true," Castle said, not surprised when she looked at him for a moment. Before she could say anything he leaned down to her and brushed his lips against hers, murmuring, "I'll go as fast as possible."

"Thank you," Beckett said simply before she was reaching for the bottom of her shirt and removing it. When she had discarded it, she saw her husband had by then taken off his glasses and his shirt was falling to the floor. She had to force herself to turn her attention to her own clothes when she saw him reaching for his trousers, and she removed her own along with the last of her clothes. She was able to beat him into the shower stall and turned on the water immediately, turning in time to find that he was stepping up to her.

Castle was pleased when his wife was ready for him; arms wrapping around his neck as soon as they were close. While he was wrapping his arms around her waist he was kissing her and they were pressing their fronts against one another. He had to fight to not groan as he felt her breasts pressing against his chest and soon found they needed to breathe which provided a needed distraction. "What do you want love?" he asked her.

Smiling, Beckett pressed a few kisses to his jaw as she thought that over before she was moving her hands to his chest. "Just this…" she said before she brought her lips down to his chest. She could hear her husband's breathing becoming far more rapid as she soon started to focus on his nipples and she couldn't resist gently pressing her teeth around them before she smiled as he swore in Irish. She went back to kissing over his skin a few more times before she pulled away and told him seriously, "Do not try to stop me."

"I won't," Castle said in a rush before he watched her kneeling in front of him. As she took his erection with her hand he expected her to begin but was startled as she let go of him soon after. "Kate-" he started to say before she was suddenly kissing underneath his length.

Hearing her husband wheezing out her name, Beckett did her best to focus on what she was doing as she soon started to use her tongue. She had only done that briefly when he was reaching down to her and begging her to stop. "Too much?" she asked him as she pulled away.

"More than a little," Castle replied before he paused. "If that makes sense."

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she stood up, wrapping her left arm around his neck while she took his erection with her right hand. They kissed passionately, tongues dueling together hungrily until they had to breathe though they only did that for a moment as they kissed again.

When they slowly parted the second time Castle reached up and cupped her face telling her, "I want-" before his wife cut him off by gently tugging on his member. He was groaning heavily and he couldn't speak to stop her as she was kneeling and very shortly after taking his length into her mouth. Before he could tell her he loved her; as he was planning; she was bobbing her head and he groaned heavily, almost forgetting the sudden realization he'd had about the fact that she wasn't kneeling before her left hand was reaching underneath him. A moment later he was leaning again the wall and said hoarsely, "Touch… please touch yourself love," trying to speak evenly as his wife turned her eyes up to him.

Beckett didn't pause in what she was doing, reaching down in between her legs before she began rubbing at clit. She couldn't stop her body from jerking in reaction to the pleasure she felt from that and she hurried to speed up a little on both herself and her husband. She wasn't sure how long she was doing that before he was carefully pulling her away from him. She was going to protest when her husband was suddenly picking her up and leaning her against the wall before slamming into her. She let out a cry but didn't protest as he was thrusting immediately and she found she was enjoying him immensely.

Feeling his wife attempting to thrust with him spurred Castle to move faster than he was and he closed his eyes tightly as he had to try and withstand the pleasure running through him. He could feel her sex tight on him and tried his best not to hurt her as his body wanted him to move hard. But she was crying out and reacting vocally so he knew she was alright. He tried to go a little faster but found he was at his limit before he moved from where he was resting his chin on her shoulder and he kissed her, cutting off her cry.

It took Beckett a moment to recover but she responded to her husband's kiss as soon as she could, fighting his tongue with her own. They parted as they needed to breathe and she lost track of how many kisses they were exchanging. Eventually though her husband was sucking on the side of her neck and she knew she had reached her end. "Oh! Oh Rick please… please," was all that she could say before she was breaking. It was an intense orgasm and she was nearly breathless from the ecstasy of it until she was gasping as her husband joined her with a call of her name. She was lost in a daze for some time, eventually slowing down and stopping before all she was aware of was her husband thrusting crazily within her. She was caressing the back of his head once she felt his thrust faltering and she bit her lower lip at the last ones from him before he was still, breathing heavily against her skin.

"I couldn't stop myself," Castle explained to her once he could speak.

Beckett smiled and turned her head, kissing his temple before she moved away and said, "Help me down Rick."

"Sure," Castle said hurriedly before he was doing so. Once he was sure she was steady he followed her over to the water where they cleaned off before he realized something.

"I'll be fine," Beckett said as her husband opened his mouth to speak when she turned to him. She smiled at his slightly startled expression and stood on her toes for a moment to brush her lips against his. "I knew you'd wonder," she said. "But would you mind leaving me here to do that?"

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. He leaned down then and shared a kiss with her, letting his tongue sink into her mouth to briefly caress her tongue before they parted. "I'll be right outside." When she nodded to that he stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying off so his wife could take care of herself before they went to the pool. When he heard the water turn off he was hurrying over to the shower door to hold out her towel for her as she was stepping out a moment later.

"Thank you," Beckett told her husband with a smile. She let him dry her off and took the towel, wrapping it firmly around her before she was suddenly gasping. Castle had grabbed her and was holding her against him just as they'd started to kiss. Since she had realized what he'd wanted to do so quickly she was responding to him and was clutching at him until they parted with a heavy gasp. She stared into his eyes as he was gazing back at her intently and she took his second kiss that he gave to her. Lightly digging her nails into his skin she was doing her best to respond to him before he suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry, sorry," Castle said, having to grab for his towel as it was starting to come loose.

"It's okay," Beckett said gently. When her husband turned to look at her she smiled slightly and told him, "You're not the only one who gets affected."

"No," Castle breathed as he stared at her. He then realized what he was doing and shook himself before turned to the mirror and said, "Okay we… should get our stuff." He jumped suddenly when he felt his wife's hand on his back and turned to her, seeing she was smiling lovingly at him. "Kate," he breathed out. "You're so fucking beautiful," he then groaned as he looked back into the mirror.


	11. Climb On The Back And We'll Go (Part 2)

Leaning over, Beckett kissed her husband's shoulder before she said, "You're incredible yourself. But what should we do right now?"

"Oh no," Castle said quickly as he turned back around. "I'll be fine but we should really get dressed. I need it as a distraction." He paused and then asked, "You too?"

Beckett merely nodded before she smiled when her husband did and closed her eyes as he leaned down to her. Their kiss was tender and quick and when she was looking at him again she told him, "Let's get dressed. I really don't want to hear it from Skye."

Laughing shortly, and getting a better grip on himself, Castle said, "I know, but I get the feeling the band will comment about her and Mary."

"Maybe," Beckett replied before they were walking over to the closet. They changed silently since they were in a hurry and were soon ready to leave before she went to him. "Tonight?" she asked him.

"I'd love to," Castle said seriously. He took her hand then and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it before they shared another brief kiss. They paused then, looking at one another when they were pulling apart, before he leaned over and kissed her again. He kissed her sensuously and lingered for as long as he dared before they parted and he walked with her to the door. "I kept forgetting to ask you," he said once they were in the hall. "What about Stella?"

"She wasn't sure when she'd be able to come yet," Beckett replied since she'd talked to the designer back in London. "But I can ask Paul if he knows yet."

Castle nodded before they came to the bottom of the stairs and once they were, he saw that Clara was at the front door. "How long were we taking a shower?" he said.

"Not that long," Beckett said in amusement before she turned to her cousin's wife. "Brennan?"

"Here," the man himself said, coming down the stairs. "Is Erin back?"

"Nearly," Clara said, closing the door. She smiled as Arthur grabbed her hair and was about to tell her husband to take their youngest son when Beckett spoke first.

"I'll take him," she said. "If he would like me to," Beckett added. She was holding her arms out to the boy and was about to take him when she heard nails on the floor.

"I was going to ask about Cian," Castle said as the Portuguese Water Dog was running into the entry.

"She's back," Clara said with a smile, glancing outside one of the windows next to the door. "He must have heard the car."

"I guess he's trained to be around the horses by now," Castle said as he and Beckett watched the couple take Arthur outside to greet their oldest daughter.

"Probably," Beckett said.

"But I never saw him in the stable," Castle said. "With a stable hand?"

"I think so, if he spends a lot of time with Brennan while Erin's at school," Beckett said before she turned to the doorway with a smile.

"Hullo Kate, Rick," Erin said as she reached them.

"Hey, how was school?" Castle said first while the girl was hugging his wife.

"Really good, how're my cousins?" Erin asked, hugging him.

"They can't wait to see you and Cian again," Beckett said before they walked into the foyer more.

"Me too," Erin replied. "Did you tell them about my brother and sister?"

"No, we were wondering if we could introduce them via Skype," Beckett said to her cousin as he was closing and locking the door.

"Oh sure," Brennan replied. "I'm surprised, I thought you might want to wait for them to arrive."

"You should, it's fun to surprise everyone," Erin said.

"Okay," Beckett said. She then recalled what she and Castle had been talking about before and asked her cousin, "Does Alexis know about Arthur and Helene?"

"No, Louis decided to keep it secret as well before you came here," Clara said.

Frowning Brennan then asked the couple, "She wouldn't be upset about that would she?"

"No," Castle said, not surprised when Alexis looked at him. "She'd understand it was something between the family. But he has met them via a screen at least right?"

"He has, I think Arthur will love him once he comes home," Clara began. "He's taken to him during our Skype conversations already."

"Helene will love him too," Erin said. "Are you going to go swimming?" she then asked her parents.

"We are," Clara said first.

"You should know that everyone else is here," Brennan began, looking at his daughter. "Including Paul and Nancy."

"Oh cool," Erin said with a smile. "I'll go get dressed?"

"Have you any homework lass?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Erin said hesitantly. She then smiled and said, "But it's just some reading; I'll do it after dinner I promise."

"Okay, go ahead love," Clara told her, watching her go with a smile.

"Is she going to be at the dinner?" Beckett asked after Erin had disappeared into a hall.

"No, she'll eat in the nursery," Brennan said. He saw the look his cousin and her husband shared and was about to explain why when Castle spoke first.

"Does she want to?" he asked

"She does, she's been to a few of these kinds of dinners already and she thought they were very boring," Clara said. "She prefers to eat upstairs. And of course Arthur and Helene will eat with her."

"You're forgetting too, we eat later than the kids," Brennan said.

"He's right, we'll sit with them while they're eating," Clara told the others. "And then eventually go up to tuck them in."

"Are they swimming now?" Beckett asked.

"We've taken Helene but not for long," Clara answered. "She seems to enjoy it."

"Arthur too," Brennan said, taking the baby from his wife. He kissed Arthur's cheek and then said, "We'll wait for Erin, you can head on into the pool."

"What about Helene?" Castle asked.

"Oh…" Clara said.

"I can get her for you," Beckett told her.

Shaking her head Clara said, "I can, I'll be right back."

"Go on," Brennan said, nodding his head in the direction of the pool.

Beckett took her husband's hand and gently tugged it before they were walking over to the room, meeting Skye, Mary and the rest of the band on the way.

"Hey," the investigator said with a smile. "I had a hard time letting her go."

"She seemed fascinated with her," Mary commented. "Though it might be because she was speaking in Irish to her."

"That could be," Beckett said with a smile as her cousin and his wife had mentioned wanting to speak Irish to the children to teach them since Louis and Erin knew it. She then said, "We were going to wait for them."

"I know, we thought the same," Raj said.

"It'd be unfair to start," Gabriel then said. "It is their pool."

"I agree," Castle said as they were entering the indoor pool. "But you realize that they wouldn't want us thinking that."

"Still," Raj, Barry and Mary said at the same time.

Laughing together the group was starting to set their items set on the lounge chairs they picked out and once they were ready they sat down to wait for the family.

"You didn't go in yet?" Brennan asked in feigned surprise. He smiled as some of the others were laughing before he said, "We thought you might wait for us."

"We're guests," Jackie said.

"It doesn't matter," Clara said as her husband had opened his mouth to speak then. "We should swim before the children need their dinner."

"You still don't want to join us?" Brennan asked their daughter.

Beckett couldn't help laughing slightly as Erin was shaking her head rapidly before she said, "I don't really blame you. There won't be any other kids there."

"I can't wait for the ball, everyone will be here," the girl said with a wide smile.

Castle went with his wife into the pool, the first of them to do so, and they walked for a bit before they stopped at the beginning of the deep end. He looked at her, about to ask her about the slide when she took his arm and answered his question.

"You can go on that first," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't want to," Castle said hurriedly. "I thought we'd go together; you'd be first."

"He's a gentleman," Barry said with a smile, passing them as he was swimming.

"He is," Beckett said.

"Thank you," Castle commented when his wife turned to him. He did his best not to laugh when she rolled her eyes and they began to swim towards the other end of the pool before they turned back.

"Can I go to the slide now?" Erin was asking her mother as Castle and Beckett were walking up to the stairs.

"Of course, just make sure you let everyone know you're going on it," Clara said.

"I think she's first," Castle told his wife once the girl was outside the pool and walking to the other end.

Beckett didn't respond to that, smiling, before they watched her pushing herself down the slide and into the water. "Are any of you going to try?" she then asked the other members of the band.

"I will," Jackie said.

"She loves water slides," Gabriel commented with a smile, looking on while his wife was walking around the pool.

"When's the last time you've been to Raging Waters?" Skye asked him.

"A while," Jackie called out to them from the slide's ladder.

"Time to go back," Skye commented.

"It's only February _grá_," Mary said with a sigh.

"Question," Brennan said as he came up the steps with Arthur on his hip. "What's Raging Waters?"

"Water park," Skye said immediately and with a smile. "East from us but we go there as well as the one at Knott's sometimes."

"More than the one at Knott's," Mary gently corrected her wife. "We usually go to the theme park part of it than Soak City; Knott's water park," she said, ending in an aside for the others.

"Did you go when you were in LA?" Clara asked Castle and Beckett.

"We didn't have the chance," Beckett said first.

"Plus it was getting cooler at the end of our time there," Castle said.

"They were closed by then," Skye said. "And they don't open until May… but we could figure something out."

"We should take the three to Soak City too," Mary told her wife.

"We will," Skye said before they were stepping out of the pool.

"That reminds me, what about parks here?" Castle asked Brennan and Clara.

"You'll have heard of Alton Towers," the latter said.

"I have," Skye called.

"Have you been?" Clara asked.

"Not for years," Skye said. "Bit north though."

"Still," Clara replied before they were laughing.

Beckett smiled at the interaction before she was slightly startled when her husband began speaking rapidly next to her.

"What about Thorpe Park?" Castle said.

"Of course, it's close," Clara said. "I've been going since I was a child."

"When did it open?" Jackie asked, swimming up to them.

"1979," Brennan said. "But yeah, we've been often since it's close enough though we need to go back."

"And you enjoy the roller coasters?" Skye asked.

"I do, nothing too crazy," Clara replied. "Which means I don't enjoy Colossus but…"

"Colossus?" Mary asked in confusion.

Smiling Skye said, "You wouldn't enjoy it _grá_, ten inversions." She paused and then said, "Since you mentioned Alton Towers you wouldn't like The Smiler either."

"Dare I ask how many inversions that one has?" Raj said.

"Fourteen," Skye said. She smiled when both her wife and the pianist shuddered and said, "Exactly; just me and Barry going."

Beckett turned with the others as Jackie and Gabriel started loudly clearing their throats and she glanced back at Skye when the investigator laughed.

"And you two as well, I forgot," Skye replied. She then turned to the others and said, "We've gone to Magic Mountain together many times since the band formed."

"How is that park?" Brennan asked.

"We didn't have the chance to go to that one either," Beckett said as her husband was looking at her. "But I guess we should."

"Julia would probably like it," Castle told his wife. "And the parks here too."

"We'll try and go," Beckett said with a smile as she knew what he meant by that.

"Tell them the story about when Louis went on Colossus for the first time Mum, Da," Erin said then.

"Oh, we don't need to," Brennan said, smiling at her. "Everyone's having fun swimming of course."

"I wouldn't mind hearing," Castle said.

When some of the others said the same Clara said to her husband, "We might as well."

"Should I start?" Brennan asked since she was looking at him pointedly. When she smiled and shifted Helene on her lap he turned to their guests and said, "It was after I'd proposed to Clare and we decided to go with Louis to Thorpe Park to settle into being a family."

"Though the two of them had been living with me for six months by then," Clara said.

"It was a way of being more… official," Brennan commented. He then said, "We'd gone on a few of the rides but right before lunch we decided to go on Colossus though of course Clara didn't want to join us."

"They went on together," Clara took over since she needed to. "And I watched them, really hoping they'd be okay since Louis was tall enough but I was afraid since he was just barely thirteen. I stayed near the exit to wait for them which took a little time since there had been a line, before I could see them."

* * *

_"Oh no," Clara said when she saw the pair. "Is he going to be sick?"_

_ "He may," Brennan said. "I should never have let you go Louis," he told his son, his voice gruff._

_ "It's okay Da," Louis said miserably._

_ "I'm going to run and get him a soda that will help," Brennan told his fiancée. "Watch him?"_

_ "Of course," Clara said, going to the boy and wrapping her arm around him. When Brennan had left them he said, "Let's find a seat for you while we wait." Once she had found a bench she had him sit and joined him before he looked at her. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked worriedly._

_ "No, I'm alright," Louis said. "Thanks for staying with me… I'm sorry if I throw up."_

_ "It's okay," Clara replied, squeezing his shoulder._

_ "Here," Brennan said as he returned to the two. "Drink slowly lad," he told his son. "And we might want to wait about going on roller coasters again… and not this one again." He shared a brief smile with Clara when the boy sighed before he said, "Maybe when you're older, but for the rest of the day we'll take it easy."_

_ "But we can still go on rides?" Louis asked._

_ "Of course, in a bit," Brennan said. He glanced at his fiancée and then said, "I think we should let Clara pick out something."_

_ "Sure," Louis said._

_ Clara smiled and said, "What would you two say to a race on Depth Charge?"_

_ "Oh cool!" Louis said._

_ Clara and Brennan laughed together before they talked about some of the rides they'd allow the teenager to go on, since Louis was asking. They were soon getting up from the bench, heading over to the water slide so they could continue their day together._

* * *

"Luckily he didn't get sick again, but it was a nice moment for the two of them," Brennan said.

"We were closer after that," Clara said.

"Was he afraid you'd hurt Brennan?" Beckett asked.

"Not really," Clara replied. "But he wasn't sure where he'd fit once we got married. He knew we would have children; Bren told him that we'd talked about it. But he wasn't sure if he'd really be accepted and I made sure that I treated him like my son… but not fully."

"Since he was a teen by then," Brennan commented. "But everything got worked out and he's eager to meet his new brother and sister."

"We can take them," Beckett said then, smiling at the way the two were smiling at one another.

"Are you sure?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I'd love to spend time with Helene," Beckett said, going up the steps to her. She took the baby, who smiled and gurgled a bit, before she watched her husband taking Arthur. While he was swimming with the boy, she looked down at Helene and saw the baby was staring at her. She smiled and gently tickled her neck before she leaned down and kissed her forehead, suddenly missing Josie greatly.

"Kate," Castle said, coming over to them with Arthur on his hip. He was about to ask if she was alright when his wife was smiling at him and telling him how she was first.

"I'm fine," Beckett said reassuringly. "I just miss them."

"It's really hard not to right now," Castle said as he was nodding in agreement before he heard someone swimming up to them.

"They couldn't come with you?" Erin asked them as she smiled at her little brother, holding his hands.

"They have school too remember," Castle replied, handing her the baby. "But we did think about doing it."

"Also," Beckett began. "They missed the beginning of the school year."

"Yeah, but I'd have someone to play with once I got home from my school," Erin said before she looked over with them at her parents; her father laughing briefly.

"Sorry lass," Brennan said at the way she wrinkled her nose. "But I get the feeling you would have mentioned the fact they weren't at school so you wouldn't have to go either."

When the girl shrugged Clara said, "She has been looking forward to them coming over."

"Have you ever thought of moving to the States?" Castle said then.

"Have you ever thought of moving to the UK?" Brennan said immediately.

"_Touché_," Castle said with a nod. "Just wondering."

"I can't really leave… oh," Clara started to say before something came to her. "You mean for us to use this as a vacation home."

"Something like that," Castle said before he saw the way his wife was looking at him. "It was just a random thought love."

"Still, a little weird," Beckett replied though she couldn't help smiling.

"There is something else I'm wondering about," Castle said as he was looking around. "Where are Paul and Nancy? And Stella?"

"I could text… never mind," Skye, having swim up to them started to say as she began climbing out of the water. "Where've you been?" she asked jokingly as the singer and his wife entered the room.

"Ended up needing to take two calls," Paul replied. "One from my agent and the other from Stella. She won't be able to come until either Thursday or Friday; she's having some trouble with a few fabrics for her summer collection."

"She's welcome to come any time," Brennan said quickly.

"She's still allowed to do the photo shoot right?" Skye asked.

"Of course," Clara answered firmly before her husband could say anything. She then smiled and said, "Hopefully the greenhouse will be good enough."

"She's seen the pictures," Paul said. "And Stella wants to get things just right so I assure you she'll approve of it in person." He looked with the others as Skye suddenly laughed and he said, "What's the joke?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the investigator replied. "Like father like daughter," Skye continued with.

"I suppose," Paul said before he and the investigator were laughing together.

"Could I hold Helene?" Nancy said to Clara.

"You don't need to ask," the woman said, watching as Beckett gave the baby to Nancy. Clara smiled when Helene didn't cry and said, "She's very calm."

"She is," the singer's wife said, smiling at the baby. "Are you going to call her a nickname at all?"

"It's funny," Brennan said as he was holding Arthur on his back on the water. "We did talk about that for both of the kids."

"We almost weren't because we don't have any for Louis or Erin," Clara said. "But we are thinking about calling Helene, Ella."

"It works," Beckett said.

"I like it," Erin said. "And I think it fits her."

"She thought of it," Brennan said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Go on to the slide lass, you're losing all your time for it."

"Are you going to have the kids meet your guests tonight," Beckett said.

Shaking his head Brennan said, "They've seen the kids before already."

"So they'll stay upstairs in the nursery," Clara said. "And before you ask," she added with a smile. "Arthur and… Ella have their own rooms but they use it as a…"

"We call it a playroom," Beckett supplied.

"That's true, but with the beds already there I don't know if it works for the room here," Clara said thoughtfully.

"It is your house," Barry commented. "You can call it anything you'd like."

"We'll still say nursery," Brennan said. "Since it's been called that for ages. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go for a swim."

"Do you think he's quoting my song?" Paul commented as Clara went with him.

"You spoke it," Skye said in a mock stern tone of voice. "Didn't sing it."

"Ah but I was going for a swim," Paul said, pointing at her.

Everyone started to laugh before they were turning their attention to the pool again as they didn't have much time left before they would need to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Smiling as her husband was kissing her hand, Beckett said, "Are you finished?"

"Do you want me to be?" Castle asked her interestedly.

"Yes," Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing at how startled her husband appeared and she cupped his face with her hands before they kissed. They had an hour until the meal was going to start but she and her husband weren't taking a shower just yet. Inside their room she'd been walking over to the bathroom when he'd stopped her and had started kissing her hand. "Don't worry," she said after they'd parted. "I enjoyed that but we don't have a lot of time."

"Again," Castle commented.

"Again," Beckett echoed with a smile. She made him bend down to her so they could brush their lips together before she murmured, "We never did make it to the bed."

"No," Castle said simply as he was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He shook himself of that though and gathered her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Since it was still made they had to spend a bit turning it down for them before he said, "Not the most erotic thing."

"No but…" Beckett said simply before she was reaching for the bottom of her sundress. She pulled it off easily and discarded it to the side before she untied her bikini top. Her breasts revealed, she wasn't surprised when her husband stepped up to her and cupped them with his hands. She was going to tease him about that when he was suddenly asking her a question in such a husky tone that she felt her nipples ache against his palms.

"Will you take those off on the bed?" Castle asked.

"Really?" Beckett asked with a slight frown.

"What?" Castle said, startled at that reaction and lowering his hands.

Beckett then smiled to reassure him and she explained, "It's erotic?"

"Extremely," Castle replied, his voice becoming strained.

Smiling again, Beckett pulled him down to her before they kissed and deeply. She took control in that, rolling her tongue around his before they were very slowly parting when they needed to breathe. She moved away from him then, getting on top of the bed before laying down in the middle of it before she waited for him to join her. When he was next to her on his knees she was reaching for her bikini bottoms and pulled them off her legs. She smiled when her husband took them and tossed them aside before she was reaching for him and pulling him to her just before he kissed her.

Since he didn't want to put any of his weight on his wife, Castle was using his hands to hold him above her before he was moving. "I hope this is what you'd like," he told her, getting in between her legs as she spread them the second he'd shifted.

"Of course, it was what I wanted on the bed," Beckett replied with a smirk.

"What about touching?" Castle asked suddenly.

A smile appearing on her face, Becket said, "I think we can do a little. If you're allowing me to do the same for you."

"You can," Castle said rapidly.

Beckett bit at her lower lip before she was stopping that to cry out her pleasure as he was rubbing over her clit. "Oh… Oh! Rick… you can't do that for too long," she warned him.

"I won't," Castle said, only doing that two more times before he stopped.

"Thank you," Beckett said, hoping her husband knew she meant her being able to touch him.

Castle was letting out a heavy groan of joy as she was curling her hand around his erection, gently tugging on it before she was twisting it. "Kate," nearly exploded from his mouth before her thumb was rubbing around the tip of him.

"Hmm… I should have gotten to do this longer in the shower," Beckett commented, looking at him so she could see what her thumb was spreading over his skin.

"I know but… not now," Castle gasped out. "Please-" he started to say before she let go of him. "Thank you," he breathed in joy. But she brought her digit up to her mouth and he was shuddering as she licked her skin deliberately so he could see her tongue doing it. He swore in Irish before he said, "I'm so glad you want me to fuck you."

"Hmm, you're assuming," Beckett said with a smile as her husband was touching her hip as he tried lowering his hips down to hers.

"No, I know what you want," Castle said firmly, staring into her eyes. "Because it's the exact same thing that I want. Help me love," he told her as he could see she was becoming more and more aroused.

"Wait," Beckett said, beckoning him down to her. She was more than a little pleased when he went down to her, kissing her hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let her hands; as they were dueling wildly; go down to his back and she ran them over to feel his muscles though he wasn't moving that much. She was still enjoying the feel though she was disappointed when he pulled away. She knew she needed to tell him she wanted more but he was speaking before she could.

"We need to get up," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when his wife was quickly doing so and he moved with her. They kissed deeply before they did anything else and he was running his hand over her hair gently while the other arm was wrapped around her.

"This isn't what I wanted," Beckett said with a smile biting at her lower lip for a moment. She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed her again at that and she was quick to respond to him. When they finally stopped she was about to tell him what she did want when he was suddenly grabbing her and pulling her on his lap as he sat down. "You never asked me," she said, unable to help laughing a little.

"I don't think I needed to," Castle said as he'd reached up and cupped her left breast with his hand carefully.

"No," Beckett breathed in pleasure as he was soon rubbing his thumb around her nipple.

Castle lowered his head and proceeded to kiss around the mound before he paused for a moment when he felt his wife's fingers against his scalp shortly after. He pushed himself back to her, sucking gently at her skin where he could before he pulled away. He cupped her breasts with both his hands and said, "Would you want to direct me in any way?"

"I think you can manage," Beckett said in amusement though she couldn't smile for very long as he was gently massaging her mounds. She reached for his hands and stopped him before she said, "More than that?"

"Are you sure?" Castle asked her as they abruptly became serious. When she only nodded he didn't say anything else, leaning over and brushing a kiss over each of her breasts before he leaned down to kiss around them. He went back and forth between them until he moved to capture her right nipple with his lips. Suckling at her breasts he was running his hands around her back, going everywhere he could and eventually going down to her ass before he pulled back.

Running her fingers through his hair and then cupping his face with her hands, Beckett leaned down and then brushed a kiss to his lips before she moved to his ear. "Fuck me lover," she whispered into it.

Tensing up completely, Castle couldn't figure out if he did that because she was nibbling his lobe or because of her words. He quickly threw out any need to worry about it as he soon knew it was both and he wanted to do what she'd asked desperately. He helped her onto her back before he was laying on top of her again and they kissed before they were both working to get him inside of her. As soon as her hands were moved away, he was sliding into her slowly, wanting a contrast to how he'd be moving in a short amount of time. After their hips were pressed together he murmured her name before they were kissing and sensuously while he was making his first thrusts. He wasn't surprised when Beckett pulled away from him and he was swift to thrust harder.

For some time Castle and Beckett were focused on moving together though she couldn't match her husband's speed fully. But it didn't hurt the pleasure they were feeling and they didn't stop until they had reached a pair of nearly simultaneous orgasms, calling out into the room.

First to calm down, Beckett held her husband as close to her as she could before she felt his last few thrusts. Feeling his breath against her neck she couldn't help smiling and said, "I wish I could do that myself for you."

"Oh no," Castle said seriously. "I love getting to do that." He raised his head though he wasn't sure if he had the strength yet, but he wanted to look at her as he said, "I'm so glad you enjoy that too."

"Of course," Beckett said simply as she was smiling before that fell off her face as he proceeded to kiss along her jaw. When he moved to her lips she reached up to him and then pressed them against his before whispering, "I wish we could love."

"Tonight?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Hmm, tonight," Beckett replied with a nod before they were suddenly kissing.

Castle was relieved she was responding to him though he reminded himself repeatedly to not go too far with that before he was pulling away. "Let me…" he began to say before he withdrew from her carefully. Once they were apart he let her get off the bed first and then followed her over to the bathroom where they went straight into the shower.

"I hope," Beckett said as she was watching her husband turn on the water. "We'll be able to get out of here in a short amount of time."

"Sure, but does that mean absolutely no touching?" Castle asked as he stepped up to her.

Beckett smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck before she said, "Do you really think we could do that?"

"Not really," Castle replied quickly, putting his arms around her waist. He then pulled her against him before they kissed and as he'd done before he was careful not to make it too intense. Once they'd parted he nuzzled his lips against hers and told her, "I love doing that too."

"Me too, but you don't have to flatter me to continue," Beckett told him with a slight smile. She took her husband's next kiss and she initiated their third before she had to stop him.

"Yeah," Castle said slightly breathlessly. "Too much." He let her go carefully before they began with washing their hair though he was helping his wife. After they had finished he was then quick to grab a washcloth for her and lather it up with soap before he washed her body. He went down to her sex and paused before glancing up at her and asking, "Do you want me to?"

"It's fine," Beckett said simply. "Keep going though." She had to fight a smile at Castle's speed before she said, "Thank you for not making that any dirtier."

"Oh… there are so many places I can go with that," he told her with a smile as he knelt and began washing from her knees down to her feet. "Though I wonder should take that to mean you meant dirty as in-"

"Stop," Beckett said, unable to help speaking laughingly. "Thank you for no smart-ass remarks."

"I'm glad to do it," Castle said, standing up. As he watched her standing under the water to rinse off he made a slight face and said, "That did make sense."

"It did," Beckett said with a smile before she took the washcloth he was handing to her. She washed him in turn before they were standing under the water to kiss again and once they'd stopped she said, "We need to go."

"Yeah," Castle said quickly though he had to tear himself away from her. He turned off the water before he went to the door to step out and grab a towel so he could dry himself off as she watched in the doorway.

"You look like you might start a fire," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Or set off an explosion," Castle said quickly as he was wrapping the towel around his waist.

"And there's the smart-ass remark," Beckett said while he walked back to her.

"I had to put that in somewhere," Castle said easily when he reached her and then began to dry her off. "You'd think I was sick," he told her, smiling up at her.

Beckett was smiling as she lightly pinched his earlobe and she waited for him to finish before she was wrapping her towel around herself. "You're right," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I would but I'm reassured now."

"Oh good," Castle said immediately. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he said seriously, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before she was taking her husband's kiss. She was responding to him quickly and they were soon rolling their tongues around each other for a while before they parted and she moved so she could cup his face in her hands. "But we can't be late to this dinner," she said seriously.

"I'm just remembering tonight," Castle replied easily.

"Good," Beckett replied easily before they were kissing again. That time though they were doing so for a far shorter time and when they were apart she smiled and said, "I may have to reward you later."

"I really hope you do," Castle said seriously.

"Pervert," Beckett said easily. She smiled when her husband laughed and they embraced tightly for a moment before they were sharing a kiss. That one was brief and they let go of each other before going to the closet where they started to change. She dressed in her underclothes without realizing her husband was watching her but paused as she glanced at him and saw his gaze on her. "Rick?" she asked.

"Sorry, just wondering what you were planning on wearing," Castle replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked.

"Yes," Castle said firmly. "But it was nice to get to see that set." He smiled when she sighed, but then said, "I was wondering."

"Alright," Beckett said. "But you do realize you'll see what it is once I'm finished getting dressed."

"I'm going," Castle said, turning his attention to his clothes. He put on a shirt, trousers and blazer but left off a tie as the dinner wasn't that formal. When he'd finished he turned to his wife and saw she was tucking in her white blouse into her grey trousers before she grabbed a grey fitted blazer. "What if I'd worn grey too?" he asked as they went together to the bathroom.

Smirking at him in the mirror at the sinks Beckett said, "Then you'd be naked. I'm aware of what you have already Rick."

"You look beautiful," Castle said, reaching for her shoulders and gripping them for a moment. He just held them then as he leaned over, kissing the side of her head before he told her, "I hope we're sitting together."

Beckett laughed and turned to him before she said, "We will, we just need to get there." When he finally went over to his sink she turned her attention to drying her hair as quickly as she could before she brushed it and then put it back into a bun.

"Your mom's comb?" Castle asked her.

"No, not for this," Beckett said easily. She then smiled as he was leaning against the counter and said, "What?"

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Castle said since she had moved to her makeup.

"No, but," Beckett began quickly as he was stepping towards her. "I will be wearing lip gloss and I'm not taking it with me."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Castle said, "Alright, then what about right now?"

"Yes, but please take it easy," Beckett said a little sternly. She wasn't surprised when he merely nodded and they were soon wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing hungrily as they knew they weren't going to have many chances for more until they were back in their bedroom.

"Okay," Castle said after they'd exchanged another kiss. "We… tell me what to do because I really can't stop."

"Come on," Beckett said before she took his hand. "Oh, don't worry though," she said as she glanced back at him. "I feel the same too. You just distracted me."

Castle nodded and they got their shoes before he suddenly laughed just as he was slipping his foot into his first shoe.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"No, just thinking of what Skye said about a case," Castle said. "We've been here for a while now, so I don't think it's going to happen."

"I doubt there was any chance in the first place," Beckett said wryly. "Though you do understand why she said that."

"It's why I laughed," Castle said with a shrug. He stood up as he'd finished with his shoes and said, "At least there you-" before abruptly stopping as she was hurrying into the bathroom. He smiled as he followed her and said in the doorway, "How did you forget."

"Someone distracted me a little too much," Beckett said teasingly though she knew he wasn't expecting an answer. She put on her lip gloss before she told him, "We're nearly late, this is on so do not kiss me," walking to where he was waiting. She was about to walk past him when he was suddenly grabbing her hand and she smiled as she watched him kissing the back of it. "We'll make up for it later, let's go," she said.

Smiling as well, since he knew his wife hadn't minded that, Castle nodded and held her hand before they were walking out of their room. They headed to the staircase and he entwined their fingers as they made their way down to meet everyone else for the meal.


	12. Clutching Forks And Knives

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I just want to note that I don't know exactly the structure of law in England, I did do a little research into it but for rural law enforcement I may have taken artistic license with that since I needed it to fit my story.

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Same Time Next Year_ by Paul McCartney and _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ by Freddie Mercury, from the Queen album _A Day at the Races_.

A/N #3: It was great getting feedback that I did for the last chapter, so I'll go right into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I loved seeing that you thought I wrote Castle and Beckett very well again; I do my best! And so happy you liked how I wrote Paul, I did love writing him into this story!) and

Mb (It was great to see you thought the introduction to Clara and Brennan's two adopted kids was beautifully written and sweet. I really wanted to make it that way since I felt it was a beautiful moment. And I'm glad that you were happy about them adopting the kids and Louis and Erin being happy and excited to get two new siblings. Though you're right, of course they would be! I was really pleased to see you mentioned you could feel the love of the families who adopt kids out of pure love as you could put it. And you see it how I see it, that they're not biologically theirs like Eliza and Erin are but the adopted kids are their children too, definitely! I was glad that you liked them riding, even though it wasn't for that long exactly. And I was so happy you thought the love scene was hot with Castle and Beckett being how they are and needing to be together fully as you put it! And I'm not surprised you picked up on the constable and guessing the holiday is about to be sidetracked, lol. You're welcome for sharing the first half! I was very pleased you thought the second half was a wonderful update as well! And it was great you loved the interaction between Castle, Beckett, Clara and Brennan too about their two youngest and newest kids. The same about them keeping it a surprise so they could surprise the kids once they get to the manor. And I was really happy to see you liked the flashback I had and thought that it was sweet too, I did want to show that Clara and Louis were close and show where that started after she and Brennan got engaged. I was glad to read that you liked Castle and Beckett making the most of their time together even if it was short. And it made me smile to see you mention they were down and dirty but loving, sensual and hot too which is what I'm aiming for of course! I had to laugh at you mentioning Castle and Beckett tempting fate by talking about a case, lol, and not surprised you think that might come to them. You're welcome for sharing the second half as well! Thank you also and Merry Christmas to you and your family as well!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Piggies_ by George Harrison, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

Clutching Forks And Knives

"Have they arrived yet?" Skye asked, she and Mary just behind Castle and Beckett walking into the dining room.

"No," Brennan said, smiling slightly when he watched Castle and Mary jump slightly since he was behind them. "We're meeting them in the foyer," he explained once the four had turned to him. "I don't know if you'd want to do that as well."

"I'll tell the others," Skye said as they could hear the others coming down the stairs. "Are you going straight to the dining room?"

"No, the parlour," Clara said, walking up to them. "And it's fine if you go there to meet the others," she said. "Come on Brennan."

"Which… way is the parlour?" Jackie asked slowly.

"We'll take you," Castle said. "Since we've been all over the house."

"Could you walk through the entire thing?" Paul asked as they were starting to walk. "And not get lost?" he then added.

"Not yet," Castle replied.

"Give us a few more visits and we'll be able to figure it out fully," Beckett said with a smile. When they'd reached the room, she saw the butler was there and she asked, "Are we having drinks?"

"An aperitif ma'am," the man said with a nod. "I am just making sure that everything is ready for your drinks."

After the man had left, Castle said, "It should be a nice dinner party."

"Skye mentioned that their cook was fabulous," Barry commented.

"She is, and a pastry chef," Castle told them. "So if we get dessert it'll be great."

"I think they're here," Gabriel then said.

"They are," Beckett said as she could hear talking in the distance. They waited for the others to come in, soon led by her cousin and Clara.

"I'm pleased to say that we're all here," the woman said once they were in the room. "Allow me to introduce everyone." Clara began with their American guests and the McCartneys before she turned to hers and Brennan's friends and she said, "First is Judge Angus Elliston, his wife Esther and their son Brenton. This is our local representative in Parliament, Morris Burns. And these three work with me in some of my charities. Cormac Barrett, his wife Cynthia and Terrance Lewin."

Brennan was quick to say, "Would anyone like a drink before we head inside."

After they'd gotten small glasses of sherry, Castle and Beckett went to one of windows to take their first few sips before one of the other guests came up to them.

"I'm sorry to be… presumptuous," the judge said with a smile as he approached with his wife. "But my wife and I wanted to meet you since we've read your books."

"We enjoy them quite a bit," Esther said with a smile. "I had no idea you were related to Brennan and Clara."

"Let me call my son over," Angus said suddenly. "He's a fan of yours as well and would love to meet to you."

Beckett watched as the judge called the man over, tensing up as she saw the way the man was looking at her. She felt her husband squeeze her arm but didn't respond as the judge's wife was talking eagerly to them.

"We've read all your books and it's a pleasure to meet you," the woman said though her husband had said something close to that already.

"She's right, she couldn't believe you'd be here," Brenton said with a smile at the two.

It was Castle's turn to tense up at that, since the man's gaze lingered on his wife, and he did his best not to become too angry since he knew his wife was annoyed as well. "We're glad to hear that," he found he could say somehow. He turned his head rapidly to Skye when she was calling to both and said, "Excuse us please."

"Rick," Beckett said gently.

"If he leers at you like that again," Castle said, his teeth clenched together.

"_I'll take care of him_," Beckett replied easily in Irish. She stared at him pointedly once he was looking at her and they headed together over to Skye who was with Burns and Paul. Luckily they were able to have an easy conversation together before they were finishing their drinks and the butler was stepping inside to announce that dinner was ready.

Skye, touching Beckett's elbow before they could leave the room, murmured to her in Russian, "_I asked your cousin's wife if the son was anywhere near where you were sitting. She said no_."

"_When did you ask that_?" Beckett said in surprise.

"_Before we started to mingle_," Skye replied easily. She smiled briefly and said, "It reminded me of Agent Luis," having to say that in English though it didn't matter since by then they were the last ones coming out of the parlour.

"Thank you, but where is he sitting?" Beckett asked, continuing in English since they were talking low enough for the others not to hear.

"I'm not sure, but it's alright if he's by Mary and I," Skye answered before she blanched.

"Because I'm the only one he's looking at," Beckett said. When her friend mouthed an apology she squeezed her arm and said, "It's okay," before they turned their attention to their spouses as they were waiting outside the formal dining room.

"Mary told me," Castle said as soon as his wife was holding his hand.

"Skye told me, so we can enjoy our dinner," Beckett replied, smiling at him. They walked into the room last and went to their chairs, sitting down quickly though her husband was the last of everyone as he'd held her chair out. As Clara had told Skye the judge's son wasn't near them; at the other end of the table; and luckily on the same side so she didn't have to see him. She shook that from her head then, turning her attention to her cousin as he was telling them about the first dish.

"We'll start tonight with soup," Brennan began with.

"It's a creamy cucumber and avocado," Clara said with a smile.

"Oh wonderful," Skye said with a returning, genuine, smile.

"That makes us feel very much at home," Raj said. There was some laughter as their bowls of soup were being set in front of them and they were soon eating the first spoonful before he was making a sound. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's delicious."

Beckett added her agreement to that and was about to joke about Lily wanting to take the cook back home to work at her restaurant when her husband beat her to it.

"At some point you know Lily's going to try and entice your cook over to the Hamptons right?" Castle said jokingly.

"She can try all she wants," Brennan replied. "Elise wouldn't go, she hates planes."

"There are ships," Skye commented jokingly.

Laughing with the others, Beckett waited until they'd calmed down before she got her cousin's attention before he leaned over to her. "I thought you said the constabulary was supposed to be here?"

"And his wife," Brennan said with a nod. "I forgot to tell you before the others got here he called me and said that he was getting a call."

"A case?" Castle asked.

"He gets different calls so it could be anything," Brennan replied warningly. "Not necessarily a murder."

"Are you involved in anything?" Beckett said, looking across the table at Clara.

"Being Lady Cotswold? No," the woman said, shaking her head. "Ages ago yes but not anymore…"

"He's come to call for certain cases," Brennan said with a smile. "Damage to estates or manors, historical site damages," he explained. "But when it's more serious he'll contact his supervisors."

"Let's not talk about this at dinner," Clara said, touching her husband's arm.

"Of course, so what else will you two do before you need to go to London?" Brennan asked his cousin as his wife started to talk to Skye and Mary and Castle was talking to Gabriel.

"I don't think we're going to plan anything," Beckett replied. "We just want to stay around here… unless you're asking since you want us to leave."

"To scram?" Brennan asked with a smile. "No," he said, laughing slightly before he calmed down. "Just out of curiosity."

Nodding Beckett said, "I understand. But we're going to stay around here most likely. And even if we did go anywhere you wouldn't have to take us, we can handle ourselves."

"Great," Brennan said simply before they were letting the workers take their bowls.

Turning back to her husband Beckett said, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Castle said. "Did you want to go anywhere?"

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised her husband had still heard her conversation, Beckett said, "Not really, this is trip is meant to be a relaxing one."

"What about the band? And Paul," Castle said quickly, glancing at the singer across from them to the left of Mary.

"We'll see," Beckett replied as the next course was being set in front of them.

"This course Clare took care of herself," Brennan said with an obvious smile of pride at his wife.

"It's a salad of mixed greens with a goat cheese and honey vinaigrette," Clara began while the others were picking up their forks. "I poached some pears and peaches in champagne and candied slivers of almonds as well. I hope you'll enjoy."

"It's delicious," Paul said. "Very good pears and peaches."

"Thank you," Clara replied with a smile before she started to eat herself.

After their salad course they were served their main entrée, for Paul and Nancy a pasta and vegetable dish and the others pasta with salmon. They were talking together through that course until they were finished, the discussion going to children across the entire table as they were working through their dessert course.

"It would be interesting if your daughter continued to dance," Cynthia Barrett was saying to Castle and Beckett.

"She does want to try," Beckett said, the woman and the judge's wife having asked about Julia. "It's impressive you've heard about her."

"We've heard about Skye," Burns said with a smile. "And of course the two of you."

"Is it true you investigated murders?" Brenton asked, leaning over on the table.

"We did," Beckett said, trying to speak as civilly as she could as the man was staring at her.

"Excuse me for a moment," Brennan said suddenly when the butler appeared in the doorway from the direction of the entry.

Beckett turned to look as her cousin went to speak to the man and she could easily hear the butler saying, "Officer Mercer is here Brennan, he wishes to speak to you; urgently."

"Of course," Brennan said before he turned to his cousin.

Both Castle and Beckett stood and walked over to the man before the latter told him, "He did say just you."

"I'm just letting you know in case I need you to come along," Brennan said before he hesitated. "Come on, if he wants you to leave that's fine."

"Who is he?" Castle asked.

"Corbin Mercer, really nice man and I think he'll be alright with you there," Brennan said quickly. "For now at least. Corbin," he called to the man standing in the entry.

"Brennan, I am sorry," the officer said, shaking his hand. "I…" he started to say before he trailed off. He stared at Castle and Beckett before shaking himself and said in some relief, "Your cousins, wonderful."

"Do you have a case?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"Yes, but it isn't a homicide," Mercer replied. "We received word that someone was found along the edge of your property."

"Towards town?" Brennan asked with a slight frown.

Nodding the officer then said, "He's alive, just a bit shaken up. But the bizarre thing is this isn't the first of the night."

"There was another?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, similar circumstances," Mercer said, nodding his head. "It was Basil Worths earlier and I was investigating that so I called that I couldn't attend the dinner."

"Are you sure he's alright?" Brennan said in concern.

"Oh he is, headed over to the _Squire_ as soon as we finished with him for a pint," Mercer said. "But he did have a bump on his head and some odd markings on his wrist. I took a picture…"

"We all know how to be discreet," a voice suddenly said, walking into the entry.

"This is-" Brennan rushed to say.

"Ms. McDouglas, I know who you are," Mercer replied with a nod. "But I thought you investigated planes."

"She's worked on a few investigations herself," Beckett said for her. "Though it's not a murder Skye."

"Oh no, I heard," the investigator replied with a brief nod. "But I do have a degree in psychology so I'm here for help if you need that at all."

"Do you need our help?" Brennan then asked the officer.

"I may," Mercer admitted. "I'm not all that familiar with the citizens here," he then began. "But you are and… I suppose you're local celebrities now," addressing the latter to Castle and Beckett.

"Did Basil mention them?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Mercer said.

Hearing the hesitation in the officer's voice, Beckett turned to her husband and saw he appeared uncertain too. She turned back to the man and said, "So you'd like us there because…"

"Brennan because you know these people," Mercer told him. "And you… three because the two men are saying they saw the same thing."

"What?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"A ghost," Mercer said after a moment of hesitation.

* * *

"Who is the man that was attacked by your manor?" Skye asked Brennan.

"Gerry, well, we call him Gerry his name is Gerald," the man replied. "He's older, I believe sixty though he's still working at the _Squire_."

"Didn't Mercer mention that earlier?" Castle asked.

Nodding his head Brennan said, "It's one of the three pubs here. Basil works there as well; he plays fiddle in the band they have on weekends. He used to drink at the _Orchard and Hive_."

"_Orchard and Hive_?" Beckett asked.

"Welcome to England," Skye said. "And the other?" she asked as they'd eaten at the _Squire_ after Christmas.

"The _Flying Windmill_," Brennan answered. "And I already know what you're going to ask, there's been competition but more friendly. Everyone knows everyone here and there's never been any issues."

"The local police?" Beckett asked.

"I've talked to them too," Brennan said. "There are four officers, but I've never heard anything reported about the pubs."

"It could be that fact is coincidental you know," Skye commented.

"She's right," Brennan commented. "The town is quite small." He stopped the car and said, "But we'll find out what's going on; especially about the ghost."

"I still don't understand why he asked you to join in," Skye said honestly once they were out of the car.

"No, it's alright," Beckett said quickly as she saw the shocked look on her cousin's face. "She means the ghost angle, not an investigative angle."

"Right," Brennan said with a nod. "I suppose we should all speak to Basil but let me talk first before I let him know about the three of you." After the others had agreed to that they joined Mercer and one of the local officers at the entrance to the pub before they went in and he paused with them before Castle was commenting behind him.

"I'm guessing they're both here," he said.

"They are, good guess," Mercer said.

"Would you want me to talk to them first?" Brennan asked the constabulary.

"Go ahead," Mercer replied with a nod. "They've spoken to me already; it'd be better you talk to them now."

Brennan nodded and then said to the others, "I'll motion when you can join us."

Watching him go Beckett said, "What do you think?"

"I'll need to see what they say," Skye said since her friend had been looking at her. She then smiled and said, "You're hoping aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Beckett replied. "If they both ended up with knots on their heads that answers it for me." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her husband and said, "Do not tell me it's from hitting their heads."

"Mercer said the town doctor said it was possible," Castle said simply. He had been about to add more the strange symbol on both men's wrists but stopped swiftly when he saw the way his wife's jaw was clenching. He turned his attention back to Brennan before seeing he was motioning to them.

"Ah, are these the Yanks then?" one of the men asked when the three were close.

"They are," Brennan said with a smile. "Kate, Rick, Skye," he began. "This is Basil and Gerry."

"Grand to meet you," Gerry said, the man who'd spoken as they'd approached.

"Lord Cotswold said you wanted to know about our attack," Basil then said to them all. "Have rozzers asked you lot to ask?"

"We've told them already," Gerry said.

"I told them you were with the police in the past in New York," Brennan said to Beckett.

"I'll tell you what happened," Gerry said, grumbling in annoyance.

"Wait, I think it's best we go in order," Brennan said quickly before the man could continue. "Basil, tell us what happened first."

"I was walking in the woods, having a bit of a smoke," Basil said first. "Torrance just brought in some very fine cigars and the missus won't let me have them in the home you know."

"Of course, you were off the pond?" Brennan asked.

"Right, went there to have that cigar and enjoy the stars," Basil said. "And I walked back towards the pub since I'd agreed to meet my mates for a pint here."

"Did you notice anything strange while you were out there?" Beckett asked.

"No, nothin' but the breeze and owls and the like," Basil said, raising his hand. He sighed and then continued with his story, relating how he'd been watching a recording of a soccer game on his phone on the way out of the woods before feeling as if he'd been followed. "I could have sworn that it was Palkis; one of our mates. But… I saw something at the end, black and not a person. Was as if it were a ghost… and then I was hit."

"What about when you woke up?" Castle asked.

"Nothing around me, but I had been moved out of the woods," Basil replied. "And on the field over by Missus Worthington's. She helped me by calling the police and here I am for my pint."

"What about you Gerry?" Brennan asked the other man who was drinking from his glass at that moment.

"Well, I was walking along the trail by the Newcombs," Gerry replied.

"It's a home just off where the property ends at White Mount," Brennan told the other three swiftly.

"I'd gone there for dinner," Gerry said. "I'm on my own so my mates invite me at times. I was just strolling, without a car and I heard footsteps behind me. So I turn about; nothing there. Turn back and the bloody footsteps are in front of me now. I call out to Palkis; he's a great one for pranks he is; but of course I hear nothing in return. I continue and it all happens again. I don't know when it happened but when I turned in front of me again, I saw a mist that became a form and it was a ghost; Basil here is right. It floats to me and all I know is that I wake up on the ground from the trees."

"The lady knows these woods all around are haunted," Basil said then, Gerry nodding in agreement with him. "You know too there was a battle; Parliamentarians and the Royalists four hundred years ago. It's them, they didn't want us walking around there."

"Excuse me," Mercer said then to get their attention. "Thank you for talking to them as well, but please have someone drive you both to your home Mr. Worths." As they were leaving the two men he explained, "Since Mr. Donohue is on his own he'll be going to the other man's home."

"Was there a battle?" Skye asked once they were outside.

"Could we go see where they were when they were attacked?" Beckett said to the constabulary before her cousin could answer the question.

"Very well, there wasn't any evidence there anyway," Mercer said after obviously thinking that over.

When they were back in the car, Skye asked her question again before Brennan answered saying, "It was a skirmish, it's more local history than widely known in the books. I mean, it is in the history books about the war here specifically."

"Were there casualties?" Castle asked.

"Yes, but there's no definitive number about that," Brennan answered. They soon stopped and he said, "We're near the _Orchard and Hive_; I wonder why Corbin didn't mention it."

"I don't think it had any significance," Beckett said gently.

"It's why you're helping them," Brennan said with a smile across the car.

Nodding her head Beckett looked at the grass that was near the pond where they'd skated two months before and she said, "Where was he found?"

"Here, you can see the indentation of his body," Mercer said as he and the officer had joined them.

"So he was laying there for some time," Skye commented as they looked at it.

"It appears so. But Basil had no real idea what time it was before he was struck," Mercer said. "Though you should know I don't put much in store by the ghost idea."

Castle opened his mouth to comment before he felt his wife's hand on his arm. he looked over at her and was about to speak when she was asking about the two men.

"What about their state of mind when you talked to them," Beckett said.

"They seemed very clearheaded but they did admit to having drinks already at their home… well, their home in Mr. Worth's case and his friends' in Mr. Donohue's."

"You think that could have influenced them," Skye said.

"Are you… sensing anything here?" Brennan asked her hesitantly.

Glancing to the two lawmen Skye glanced around them again and said, "Not really… at least nothing that would manifest so to be honest I'm not entirely sure."

"What was that?" Castle said in a whisper as he turned to the woods.

Frowning, Mercer grabbed a collapsible club and flicked his wrist just before the officer was doing the same next to him. They were all watching the foliage before he sighed when he saw the people that were approaching and he called, "We're with the constabulary, step forward."

"Whoa, we're not doing anything," the young man said as he was walking up to them.

"How long have you two been in there?" Mercer asked.

"We've only just arrived," the young woman with the man said softly.

Sighing again Mercer said, "Go on home, this is a crime scene and nearly time for curfew."

"Do you believe that?" Skye asked.

"I know these two," the officer said. "They do the same thing… repeatedly, around here. I may need to write them up if they don't stop."

"Can't," Mercer told him apologetically. "Unless they're on private property."

"Someday," the officer said with a frown.

"By the way," Skye said then. "You never told us your name."

"Officer Gorman ma'am," the officer replied.

"At least we know each other now," Skye said, nodding. "Now what?" she said, looking over at Beckett.

"Did you check around for any broken branches? And are you sure of where Mr. Worths was when he was attacked?" Beckett asked.

"We are because he dropped his phone," Mercer replied. "We've marked it here," he then said, pointing it out on the ground. "And the dragging starts here of course," he commented as they'd seen it walking up to the trail.

"Alright," Beckett said, glancing around. She sighed and then said, "I guess you couldn't say for sure if the attacker was the one to break any branches."

"Could you see anything caught on branches?" Brennan said. He looked at his cousin and said, "That's what would happen correct?"

"It is," Mercer answered before Beckett could. "And we had search lights here for a time; nothing that we could see. But I know it will be much better in the morning and that's why this trail is closed off for the time being."

"What about the one on my property?" Brennan asked.

"We can go there now if you'd like," Mercer replied. "There's nothing else of note here. At least not until we can get a clearer look in the morning."

As they were driving back towards the manor Beckett asked, "Is this trail we're going to public?"

"It's not exactly a trail," Brennan replied. "But it's available to anyone who needs to get to the main road into town; walking of course."

"Any problems with that?" Skye commented.

"Never," Brennan said. "Of course I haven't been here for as long as Clara, but I can ask her when I see her again."

"Do you have security cameras at all?" Castle then asked.

Shaking his head Brennan said, "Would be illegal. And I suppose since there aren't any already there's never been an issue with it." He peered out the windshield as they were slowing down and said, "Damn."

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"This part of the trail, the skirmish took place from here to the west. If I'm remembering the local history the Royalists were camped close to the manor," Brennan explained.

"The haunting legend?" Beckett asked.

Brennan nodded and said as he parked the car, "I think the Parliamentarians were near the pond… so it's known by the town."

"Anything certain in these haunting legends?" Skye asked as they were stepping out.

"Just stories, it's why they're called legends," Brennan explained before they were walking over to where the dirt of the path was disturbed.

"Mr. Donohue fell here," Gorman told them. "And as you can see he was dragged through the grass over to that clearing. There's a home there…"

"Not one of my workers. White Mount land ends about thirty yards that way," Brennan said quickly. "The home belongs to Mort Sanderson. Good chap and a former officer in London."

"We've spoken with him," Mercer commented. "I've heard of him; he caught some bank robbers back in the nineties."

"The _Harrods_ theft," Brennan said to the others. "It wasn't just a bank but _Harrods_ as well though they only managed to get away with pounds from the bank. The news stuck with the _Harrods_ name though I'm sure the store wasn't all that pleased."

"Did he notice anything?" Beckett asked.

"He heard Mr. Donohue yelling as he approached but nothing else," Gorman replied.

"We haven't really found anything of note either," Mercer said. "And really I just needed your assistance with the townspeople."

"Then why show…" Castle said. He glanced at his wife as he scratched his cheek before he looked at the constabulary.

"I don't think I would need much more help than this," Mercer said. "But if I should…"

"Please call on us," Skye said first. She smiled briefly when her friends looked at her and said, "We'll be ready to help."

After the others had said the same Mercer thanked them and said, "I might not need it but I'm glad to know you will."

Saying goodnight to the two men, Beckett walked with her husband over to the car before she said, "Did you think he'd need the help?"

"You heard what Brennan said," Skye said swiftly before they got inside. "There's nothing going on between the pubs… what about the two men and the Newcombs?"

"I've never heard anything, I would have let Corbin know," Brennan said firmly. He started the car and then said with a sigh, "I just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Hopefully," Beckett said. "Because if this is someone intent on attacking the elderly…"

"Yes, horrifying thought," Skye said with a frown. "I just hope the idea of a ghost doesn't run wild, not without any proof. It would make the townspeople a bit barmy I think."

Beckett; after her cousin had agreed; didn't say anything and wasn't surprised when her husband didn't either. She didn't think there was anything to that part of the story; just the shock of the men; but decided to wait and see if she would need to voice that at all as they made their way to the manor.

"Okay?" Castle asked his wife a short time later once they were getting out of the car at the home.

"Yes, but let's leave the investigation to the police please," Beckett said firmly.

"Unless they need us," Castle said as he nodded his head.

"Of course," Beckett said simply before she and her husband went over to the steps up to the front door where Skye and Brennan were waiting.

"What will you tell Clara?" Castle asked as they were going up to the door.

"The truth, just her though," Brennan replied.

"And the other guests?" Skye asked.

"Clare told them that there may be a trespasser on the property and we were going to look for them," Brennan answered. He then said, "I don't know if they'd believe it but it's something I'd do as the… man of the house," he finished with, making a face.

"And us?" Beckett said.

"It's believable there," Brennan said immediately as he unlocked the door. "Thank you, Sutton," he said as the butler was walking up to them quickly. They took off their coats and once the man had them he said, "But for now everything's settled and we'll see how much longer they stay."

"Angus and Esther are staying," Clara said as she walked into the entry then.

"And Brenton?" Brennan asked with a frown.

"Him as well," Clara said. "Remember they said they might."

Nodding Brennan said, "I forgot to mention to you that the family was thinking of doing that, staying until the ball."

"Are the others?" Beckett asked, hoping they wouldn't start worrying about her.

"No, they'll be back for it but they're returning to their homes," Clara said. "I'm s-" she started to say.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'll be fine. Rick and I will probably spend time out of the house anyway."

Glancing at his wife; since they hadn't really talked about that; Castle then said, "What are you guys doing now?"

"They're just in the parlour," Clara replied. "Talking and having drinks."

"I suppose we should do the same," Skye said before suddenly leaving them.

"Mary's been looking for her," Clara said with a smile as they watched the woman going. "So what happened." After the three had explained to her what they'd discovered, she frowned and said, "Hmm, he's right that legend's been around for ages," speaking to Castle and Beckett then.

"Then it could be mass hysteria," Beckett said.

"I'm not sure, the men and women that work at the pubs are very levelheaded," Clara said. "And they wouldn't really have any reason to make that up."

"Maybe because it's at night they're seeing a trick of the light," Beckett said.

"What light?" Castle asked, not surprised his wife shot a glare at him.

"Lack of light, whatever you want to call it," Beckett replied firmly. "But that was as much as we could help them with," she continued.

"But we did offer to help him again if he needed it," Castle said.

"I did as well, I imagine he needs my help with the people of the town," Brennan began. "If he does of course."

"Then will you come and join us?" Clara asked.

"Of course, lead the way," Brennan told his wife.

Castle reached for his wife's hand as soon as the other two were walking together and they followed them to the room. He wasn't surprised when some of the dinner guests were asking about the trespassers or Brennan's response.

"Everything is fine, it was a local man from town walking along a path far off towards home," Brennan replied. "A bit dark tonight so my groundskeeper was mistaken."

"He's a good man to have contacted you," Esther said seriously.

"He is," Brennan said with a nod.

"Well, since we're all here would anyone enjoy a cup of coffee or tea?" Clara said, going to the doorway where there was an intercom there.


	13. Clutching Forks And Knives (Part 2)

After the lady of the house had gotten their desired beverages ordered Burns said to Skye and Mary, "You two can perform."

"We can," the latter said in amusement. "I'm guessing someone would like a song or two?"

"It's possible," Skye said, standing up and walking to the piano. "I'll take care of this," she said, smiling at Paul.

"Have you your own song then?" the singer asked as he went over to her.

"No, one of yours I suppose," Skye said, playing a bit.

Beckett watched in amusement as the investigator murmured in the singer's ear and the two were talking quietly together before the investigator was starting to play the beginning of it. She felt her husband taking her hand tightly and smiled as he entwined their fingers together before Paul and Skye were singing together.

_Must we wait another year  
For the celebration dear?  
If we do, we'll hold it here  
Same time next year_

_ I'll be here the same as ever  
Maybe wearing something else  
Ah, but nothing changes  
Ah, but nothing changes_

_ Still to me you look the same  
As when I forgot your name  
Lovers in a lovers' game  
Same time next year_

_ I'll be here, the same as ever  
Ah but nothing changes (ah but nothing changes)  
Ah but nothing changes_

Smiling as Mary joined in at the second to last lyric for the background vocals, Castle glanced around the room to see the others' reactions. He tensed when he saw Brenton was glancing at them but turned his attention back to his wife before the two were singing again.

_Same time next year_

_ Must we wait another year  
For the celebration dear?  
If we do we'll hold it here  
Same time next year_

_ Same time next year  
Same time next year  
Same time next year  
Same time next year_

_ Same time next year_

When Skye finished the song by playing the music a little longer after she and Paul had sung she smiled and nodded at the others applauding. "Thank you," she said.

"Yes, not bad," Paul said. "What about something a bit more…"

"Rock?" Skye asked with a smile.

"No, no," Paul said. "A tribute to the queen."

"_The_ queen or Queen?" Skye asked wryly. When the singer flourished with his hand she laughed and then said, "After some coffee if you please," as the butler was bringing in a tray.

"Could we bring an amp and guitar?" Mary asked Brennan and Clara.

"Wait," Skye said quickly, taking her coffee from the former. "Would anyone mind if we performed this in the ballroom? We're performing it for a Freddie Mercury tribute concert at the end of the year and we could use the practice."

Beckett wasn't surprised when no one protested the idea and she felt her husband touching her arm as they were walking over to the other room. "I know," she said with a smile at the look on his face.

"_Also who could pass up on a preview for a concert that's not for months yet_?" Castle asked in Irish, not surprised she knew he was thinking of a free concert with Paul McCartney in it. They'd reached the ballroom and Clara and Brennan were going around to turn on the lights before they were sitting on chairs along the wall. He had expected his wife to stay with him, but he was soon going with her over to the investigator before she was speaking to Skye in Irish.

"_How many songs are you performing_?" Beckett asked.

"_To be honest they're still getting all the acts set_," Skye replied. "_But it looks like we'll have a few of them_."

"_Including this one_?" Castle asked her.

"_Including this one_," Skye said with a smile. She then said in English, "Let us go ahead and start."

"We can't wait to hear it," Beckett said, not surprised at the smirk on her friend's face. She wasn't surprised the investigator had seen through her attempt to find out the song she and the band were about to perform along with the others besides what they knew so far. She and her husband sat together, not taken aback when her husband was leading her over to the chairs furthest from the Ellistons. She did her best to focus her attention on the performance, smiling as she watched the band preparing. She had thought that Skye was going to perform on the piano but when Raj sat there instead she shared a look with her husband before they turned back to see that she was putting a bass guitar over her shoulder.

"Alright," Skye said after she'd quickly checked her guitar was in tune. "This is called _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ by Queen." She was about to look down at her guitar to form the first chord, but she stopped with a smile as some of the audience in front of them were applauding. "Thank you," she said before she looked at the band and nodded her head to Raj as he was beginning first and she was singing soon after.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you_

_ Ooh love ooh lover boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

_ Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)  
Ooh, ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word, your wish is my command_

_ Ooh love ooh lover boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

_ When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you, love you_

_ Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of lover boys_

As the band was playing the instrumental, Castle leaned over to his wife and murmured, "How do they have the third guitar?"

"Magic," Paul said to them, smiling when the couple looked to him with wide eyes. "Or good playing."

"Especially in Skye's case," Beckett said, not surprised when the bassist nodded his head firmly in agreement. She smiled at her husband as she looked at him and they squeezed each other's hands at the same time before their attention was going back to the band as Skye was singing again.

_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely  
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock)  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it)_

_ Ooh love (there he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh lover boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, Castle looked to the other side of the room and paused for a moment when he saw that his wife appeared to be asleep. Walking up to it he saw he'd been correct, and he smiled briefly before he reached for his robe and removed it.

Waking up to the sound of fabric rustling, Beckett raised her head and saw her husband lifting the covers before she groaned slightly and said, "Rick I'm sorry."

"For what?" Castle asked, pausing for a moment.

"We were talking about tonight," Beckett reminded him.

"I know," Castle replied easily as he continued and was soon leaning back against his pillows. "But we've done… a lot today so I'm not surprised you're tired."

"You too?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I am," Castle said. "So why don't we just…"

Beckett wondered what he was thinking of, but only for a moment as he was soon pulling her onto his lap. She expected the kiss that he was giving soon after but not the gentleness of it and she was nearly sighing in delight as their tongues were lightly stroking at each other. When they were apart she said, "Are you sure we should do that."

"That was just part of it," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him in confusion and then helped her off his lap before he pulled the covers over her lap as well. He then wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and pulled her close before kissing at her temple. "Love," he murmured.

"Hmm," Beckett said as he bowed his head to her so their lips were brushing together. "Again?"

"More," Castle said as a correction to her before he was taking her lips with his own. They were kissing passionately that time and he did his best to resist pulling her back on his lap before he was reaching up to cup the side of her head with his hand. He knew they'd delved into multiple kisses after the first but couldn't figure out how many in the end it was. All he knew once they'd stopped was that their lips were swollen and he was reminding himself that his wife had just been asleep. "We should… we should sleep," he started to say.

"It's okay," Beckett said. "I'm a little thirsty anyway." She was startled when her husband let her go and rushed off the bed before she said, "I was going to get it."

"I'm thirsty too," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised; when he turned back with their glasses of water in their hands; that his wife was just looking at him and he said, "I'm serious."

"I hope you are," Beckett said, taking the glass he handed her before she then took a few sips. "But I don't need to go to sleep just yet. We don't have any plans tomorrow except for swimming…"

"Did you want to check on the two men?" Castle asked when she trailed off. At the nod of her head he said, "I did too, I get the feeling Brennan and Skye would too."

Nodding, Beckett then said, "So we have that at least. Maybe we should just walk into town for lunch, look at the stores too."

"I agree," Castle said, setting their glasses on his nightstand. "Since we don't really need to go at a set time what would you like to do now?"

Beckett leaned over and kissed his cheek before she said, "Tell me something," cuddling close to him as their arms wrapped around one another.

Castle smiled before he then thought that over and then said, "Okay, it's in the fifties, 1956."

"I don't mind," Beckett replied with a smile. "So just the two of us?"

"Yes, since of course I can't really talk about our grandkids and who our kids are with," Castle said. "It was on March seventeenth and a Saturday, but we were still on our own. We drove up the coast and stopped on a beach to have lunch together, though we weren't really planning on staying for too long." When Beckett nodded he paused for a moment to kiss her temple and then continued the memory though more in detail that time.

* * *

_"Is this good love?" Rick asked her._

_ "It's swell," Kate said with a nod before they were sitting together on the blanket that he'd laid out. She touched her hat for a moment to make sure it was alright in the wind before she turned her attention to the basket she had in front of her. She took out the bottle of water she had packed before taking out the meatloaf sandwiches and fried carrots. They began eating together, not speaking at first as they were watching the waves until her husband touched her arm._

_ "Would you like to go into the water at all?" Rick said._

_ "You mean wade?" Kate asked with a smile. When her husband nodded she smiled and said, "It's far too cold love, we should just walk in our shoes. Well… you may go in but I'll watch you." She watched him with a smile as he was thinking that over very obviously and then said, "Join me love."_

_ "Of course," Rick replied swiftly. He then said, "The lunch is swell though Kate."_

_ Smiling she said, "Thank you, but I hope you'll have room for some fruit."_

_ "After we stroll," Rick said. When his wife nodded once they went back to their food and then began eating again until they'd finished everything outside the basket. He stood first and then reached for his wife's hand before they were walking together down the sand. Since it was so uneven they needed to go slowly before they were stopping and watching the waves again. He then glanced at his wife and said, "Should we have called the girls to come?"_

_ "They're busy enough with their children," Kate replied easily. She couldn't help laughing softly at her husband's sigh of frustration and she told him, "We were in Mill Valley often, not with Ma and the others." She reached up to him and cupped his cheek with her hand before telling him, "Don't be sore love, they have their own families."_

_ "Please tell me they'll be coming for dinner tomorrow," Rick said as he looked at her._

_ "They will," Kate said reassuringly. "They wouldn't miss it for anything; they do want to see us."_

_ "Our grandchildren?" Rick asked._

_ "And children," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband turned to her and she bit at her lower lip as he cupped her face in his hands. She was about to speak when he leaned down and they kissed, but only gently before he pulled away. She wanted to talk but she couldn't find the words before she tugged on his hand so they could continue back to the blanket. When they were sitting again they ate one of the apples she had packed, deciding that eating separate ones would take too long. So she was taking the slices her husband was giving her and eating in silence, watching the water again._

_ "Is there anything else in there?" Rick asked her when he'd folded his pocketknife._

_ "Some of the cookies I made," Kate replied._

_ "They can be eaten at home," Rick said, making it a statement though he meant it as a question._

_ "Of course they can," Kate said softly. She and her husband stood up then and proceeded to pack everything they'd brought with them though they'd been at the beach for barely past an hour. They hurried into their car with their things and she sat next to her husband as he drove them back home to Mill Valley._

_ Relieved when they pulled until their driveway, as they hadn't gone to a beach that was far, Rick let his wife out first before parking in the garage. He was doing his best not to race out to where she waited for him and they walked as calmly as they could up into the lean-to. When they had set everything down, he locked the door before he was freezing before he turned to his wife._

_ Kate gasped as her husband was lifting her up in his arms before he carried her through the kitchen. "Stop!" she cried before he could reach the dining room. She was relieved when he set her down and she said, "You'll hurt yourself love."_

_ "I wouldn't," Rick said, unable to help pushing her back against the wall they had stopped near. He leaned down to kiss her, holding her at the same time, and they were soon dueling against each other with their tongues. He soon started to touch her at the same time, what he could reach, before she was squeezing his arms to make him pull away._

_ "We're not ready yet love," Kate told him calmly. She reached for her hat and unpinned it to get it off her head before she set it on the dining room table. She unbuttoned her jacket before draping it over the nearest chair and watched her husband do the same with his on another. She held out her hand to him before they walked together to the stairs and made their way up to their room._

_ After they were there, Rick let go of his wife's hand to watch her walk to the bed, toeing off her heels at the end before he was taking long strides up to her. Since she was facing away from him he reached for the zipper on her back and pulled it down before he pulled it apart carefully._

_ Looking back over her shoulder, Kate sighed as her husband was gently rubbing his fingers over her back. She thought he might end up doing that for some time but shortly after that thought ran through her mind he was trying to push her dress off her shoulders. She smiled at the distraction and she helped him by pulling off the sleeves before she got it past her hips and it was on the floor. She felt her husband opening her brassiere before she got that off her arms and she removed her underskirt before her husband was pulling her to him. "Oh! Rick," she gasped before ending in a sigh as his hand slipped into her panties._

_ Rick didn't say anything at first as he was focusing on rubbing her clit and he could feel her moving against him as he continued for a while. Finally he stopped and said, "Let me get my glad rags off love."_

_ With a quick nod, Kate moved around to the side of the bed before she slipped off her panties and tossed them aside. She climbed onto the mattress and lay in the middle of it before she laid back, watching her husband as he was taking off his clothes._

* * *

"I was wondering if you were going to stop," Beckett said with a smile when her husband did so.

"Really," Castle said. "I didn't have to let you know about it."

"Oh?" Beckett said, still smiling.

"You're aware of what we did," Castle said. "But we did head out for dinner."

"Because you took me against the wall in the kitchen," Beckett said easily. "Before I could start on the meal."

"And you were eager for it when we started," Castle pointed out before his wife was smirking at him. He shuddered at the look on her face and then said, "I get the feeling I need to tell you a memory with the girls."

"Let me get a random date," Beckett replied.

"You just do that to challenge me," Castle commented.

Smiling briefly, Beckett looked down at her phone and after she was on the site she then looked up at him saying, "A Sunday in September, the twenty-ninth of 1940." She expected him to comment on that before he was talking about the memory already to her slight surprise.

"The last memory reminded me of it since we would always have a big Sunday dinner," Castle was saying. "Your mom got us started on that."

"Of course, we did go to church so we'd have a larger meal later," Beckett replied. "Anything special about this one?"

"Not really," Castle said after considering that for a moment. "It's just a memory. We were happy," he said, adding that quickly at the end.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Go ahead."

Castle nodded and then said, "It was before the dinner was ready and of course I have to say the ages." He paused then and said, "Does it surprise you I didn't mention their ages in the last one?"

"A little, but it was just us," Beckett said. "So go ahead."

"Okay Julia was eighteen, Eliza was thirteen, Alexis was very close to turning twelve and Josie was already ten," Castle replied. "We were in the backyard; except for Julia and Eliza since they were helping you out with the dinner; and we were playing with their bubble kits."

* * *

_"Da! Da look!" Josephine cried out in joy as she had managed to blow a large bubble that time._

_ "I see that, it was swell honey," Rick told her with a nod and smile. "Now don't spin too much," he had to tell Alexandra as she was spinning around with her bubble wand in hand._

_ "But look how many I can make Da!" the girl exclaimed._

_ "I know, but if you get sick your ma will be awfully angry at me," Rick pointed out._

_ "Girls, Rick," Kate was calling then._

_ Turning, Rick saw she was standing at the top of the steps down to the backyard and smiled before he told the two, "Dinner's ready girls." He followed them to the steps, not surprised when his wife was urging their two youngest to wash up with their big sisters. When he had reached her he kissed her and then asked jokingly, "Do I need to wash up too."_

_ "Yes," Kate said firmly. She went into the kitchen after him and untied her apron, setting it aside before going to the bathroom where the others were washing their hands._

* * *

"I'm recalling now," Castle said, suddenly breaking away from the memory. "Your dad had me and your brother help him build that downstairs bathroom, but I added the shower there. That house had four bathrooms; a fifth one in that guest house in the back."

Beckett smiled at the wonder on his face and she said, "We added the second one for the girls upstairs. There were two when it was built."

"Right, sorry it was amazing to realize that," Castle said. "So you were checking your hair; perfect as always though." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and said, "And then we gathered around and ate."

* * *

_"How're things going in school Julia?" Kate asked her daughter._

_ "Good," the girl said slowly. "I just hope that I can still write," Julia then said. "There are so many rules for writing and I don't think it helps my creativity."_

_ "I was still able to write with all the school writing I needed to do," Rick told her. "But what about being a reporter?"_

_ "I don't know," Julia said honestly. "But I'll do something."_

_ "I want to too," Elizabeth said._

_ "Sew!" Josephine said._

_ "I'd like to open a shop," Elizabeth said with a nod._

_ "I'll keep teaching you," Kate said. "But I would hope you'd go to college."_

_ "I will, and then try my best to have my own sewing shop," Elizabeth replied before Alexandra was asking their sister about Berkley._

* * *

"All our girls went there," Castle said. "And there really wasn't that much more to the dinner; it was great of course and we were having a lot of fun talking. We moved to the living room after we had washed everything up and they started to play while I was reading the paper and you were sewing." At her nod he leaned over and kissed her temple before continuing.

* * *

_"Couldn't we listen to any shows Ma?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "There aren't any on right now honey," Kate told her with a smile as she paused in mending one of Josephine's skirts._

_ "Why don't we play cards?" Julia suggested._

_ "If you play Patience together," Rick said. When the girls nodded he continued looking through the stories in the paper before he then started folding it. As he looked at the girls his attention was drawn to the oldest before he then said, "Do you want to dance Julia?"_

_ "I'd like to," the girl admitted. "Couldn't we Ma?"_

_ "What dance?" Kate asked while she was getting her sewing set aside as she'd finished._

_ "The Lindy Hop!" Elizabeth said eagerly._

_ Looking around the room for a moment, Kate nodded and said, "But you'll have to get everything out of the way for that dance."_

_ "I'll help them love," Rick told his wife. He got up then and started with the coffee table before the girls were picking up the tables that had decorations on them since they were lighter to carry. He got the armchair to the side of the room before he said, "Will you need the record player?"_

_ "Of course," Julia said. She waited for her father to set the needle on the record and once the music started to play she began dancing with her sisters though they partnered off._

_ Kate, watching the four, smiled as she carefully walked to her husband and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist. "That was the cat's meow," she said, applauding with her husband when the song was over and he'd taken the needle off the record._

_ "Why don't you and Da dance?" Alexandra asked._

_ Opening her mouth to protest, Kate felt her husband squeeze her arm and she said, "You'd like to?"_

_ "I would," Rick replied, since they'd long since learned that dance. "Come on," he said in a cajoling tone before he pulled her into the middle of the room._

_ "Will you?" Josephine asked eagerly as the two were standing there._

_ "We will, start the music Julia," Kate said to their oldest before she and Rick were starting to dance. Though she hadn't been sure she found that she was enjoying herself greatly by the time the song had ended. She laughingly embraced her husband tightly before they shared a kiss as their two youngest ran over to them to hug them._

* * *

"It's funny," Castle said.

"What?" Beckett replied in confusion.

"You didn't like to dance in front of the girls but you did at the club," Castle said. "And now you're unsure about dancing in general."

"I'm not unsure," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. "I do dance but that kind of dancing I hesitate since I'm not a professional."

"True, but what about back then?" Castle asked.

"I guess I didn't want the girls working at the club," Beckett said. "But in the end I would usually dance if they asked."

"And if I did?" Castle said to her seriously.

Beckett smirked and said, "I would then too." She wasn't surprised when her husband leaned down to her and kissed her, reacting to him hurriedly as she wrapped her arms around him. They were involved in that for some time before they were slowly parting for air. Though she was panting she soon said, "We were doing that later."

"Once they were in bed," Castle said. When his wife nodded he then sighed and said, "I should have just talked about us that second time."

"We'll see them tomorrow," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband studied her and said, "It's not the same, I realize that. But they'd hate to hear us going through this."

"You mean the three oldest," Castle said. He then paused and said, "Though I assume Josie will be the same once she's older."

Smiling Beckett said, "We've agreed she's going to learn from her sisters." When her husband nodded she laughed softly and said, "We should get some sleep."

"I really hope we can go into town tomorrow," Castle commented.

"We will I'm sure," Beckett said. "But why do you want to talk to them?" she asked.

Not surprised his wife had figured out he wanted to talk to the two men as well as check on them, Castle said, "I'm wondering about the attack, it just seems… weird." He then held up his hand and told her, "I'm not talking about the ghost idea, but why scare them if they were just going to knock them out."

"Let's… talk to Skye about that," Beckett said slowly. "It's getting later and I'd like to get some rest. We'll go into town and check on them."

"After we talk to Skye," Castle said as they were moving to lay down.

"After that," Beckett said with a nod before she watched him getting up to turn off the lights. Once he'd come back after taking off his glasses she pressed against his side as he laid down and said, "Goodnight Rick."

"Night Kate, I love you," Castle replied, hugging her a little closer.

"I love you too," Beckett said with a smile. She raised her head and they shared a brief kiss before laying down and getting comfortable. Closing her eyes she nearly started to think about the attacks that night but when her husband started to rub her arm she was quickly distracted. Thinking of the memories Castle had related that night she found herself asleep after, soon dreaming of him and continuing to contentedly until she woke up the next morning.


	14. At The Local Bird And Bee

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: With it being Christmas for some readers I was definitely happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter, so I'll go into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was great seeing you thought the last chapter was very good writing. And of course I'm so, so pleased you liked the songs that I picked, I love them both so I wanted to include them somehow!),

Guest (It was really nice reading that you're enjoying the story. And it meant a lot to see you think I have a gift capturing Castle and Beckett as both a loving couple and parents, I always thought they could be both. And I am so, so happy that you think my original characters are vibrant, really glad you also think they've become canon as much as the show's characters have. It's my goal so to see I've reached it I was overjoyed! You're welcome for the Caskett stories! And it was great to know you do read and look forward to them, that you think they're special stories that keep the special characters alive since I always thought the show could have lasted for so much longer! You're welcome for the chapter and story. And Merry Christmas to you and yours!) and

Mb (Glad to read you thought that it was a nice set up chapter. And I'm not surprised that you were thinking of Clue with the dinner, lol, it's funny you mentioned that since I just watched my copy of that movie a couple days ago. Anyways, I'm also not surprised you're wondering if the case is more than it seems. With your wondering about Tyson, that makes sense really since he's still around of course. And yeah, it would seem Brenton could be a follower though of course I'll have to let the story answer your wondering about him in the end. And don't worry, you've mentioned Tyson in reviews before so I'm not surprised you're wondering about him really with concerns to this guy with how he's been so far. I'll say it again, I wasn't surprised that you mentioned the local legends about the ghosts from the battle being the reason for the attacks or a cover story for a distraction, that would definitely happen when there's legends like that. And I'm so happy you're looking forward to the mystery unfolding. You're welcome for the first half, and don't worry, it's not rambling, I see it as trying to figure things out which I've done myself plenty of times! Really nice to read you thought the second half was a sweet update too. I'm so glad you're still loving the flashbacks about Castle and Beckett. I had to laugh at you being so happy that the empty nesters took advantage of their empty house, lol, but I'm not surprised you did. And you're right, they won't have to worry about them becoming boring, I never really thought they would. So I'm glad you mentioned love and passion has always and will always be there, as you said, between Castle and Beckett! Really pleased you loved how the girls both past and present wanted Castle and Beckett dancing at a part or just with them in their house. And I though it was nice you thought that it was loving and sexy as well! No surprise you're curious about the attacks, or that you think weird is a good description about what they've gotten about the attacks/case so far. You're very welcome for sharing the second half! Thank you so much. And a very Happy New Year to you and yours and I hope this new one will give you plenty of joy and good health too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading all of them and I definitely appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Cry Baby Cry_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

At The Local Bird And Bee

As she was lowering the towel from her face, Beckett smiled at her husband's reflection in the mirror and said, "I had a feeling you'd wait for me to get dressed." She paused when she realized the expression on his face and asked, "What's wrong."

Castle didn't say anything, reaching for his wife and taking her arm. He waited for her to set down her towel before he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as soon as she was close. He didn't give her time to say anything, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her hard. When he felt her arms wrapping around him he was relieved, knowing she was okay with that and he couldn't help becoming more insistent.

"Oh… I should have… expected this," Beckett gasped when they parted from a second kiss to breathe. Her husband had moved down to her neck and she closed her eyes tightly to take in the way each touch of his lips was setting off a tingle of pleasure over her skin. Eventually she realized he was pulling away and she smiled before saying, "But I let myself forget it when we started getting ready."

"You really shouldn't have," Castle said seriously. He felt a thrill through his body at her laughter and he leaned down, brushing his lips to hers again. When he pulled away he said, "You're gorgeous."

Smiling Beckett squeezed her arms a little bit tighter around him and then said, "I want you." She wasn't surprised to see him slightly confused and she smiled again telling him, "You look… like a Sheik," after hesitating for a moment.

Castle gathered her even closer in his arms so he could kiss her passionately and hold her as well. When they stopped that time he kept his lips closer to hers and said, "I fucking adore you."

"I want to feel you with me love," Beckett said seriously.

Hesitating for a moment, Castle then moved so he could pick his wife up, carrying her out to the bedroom though he stopped in the middle to set her down. "What do you want?" he asked before he was startled at her shaking her head with a smile.

"What do you want?" Beckett said easily. "You came to me wanting this," she reminded him when she could tell that he was going to protest.

Realizing he couldn't insist she decide, Castle glanced around the room before he walked away from her and went to an armoire. He grabbed a spare sheet from there and hurried to the table that was near one of the windows. Covering one of the two chairs there, he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his back before he turned to his wife, seeing she'd approached him. "What's wrong?" he asked in slight concern at how serious her expression was.

Beckett shook her head before she was wrapping her arms around her husband again and they were kissing roughly. She wasn't shocked feeling his hands slipping under her pajama shirt but didn't stop dueling against his tongue before they had to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes and she reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off. She was a little surprised that they were soon undressing themselves but didn't bother to comment on it, wanting her clothes out of the way. As soon as they were she was throwing her arms around Castle, feeling him stagger though he recovered quickly as they were kissing passionately. It took a little time for them to stop before she smiled as he nuzzled her ear through her hair.

"Goddess," Castle breathed. "_Ba mhaith liom tú a thiomána dom_," he said.

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile as he'd said he wanted her to ride him. She bit her lower lip for a moment and then said, "_Ba mhaith liom go mbraitheann tú go domhain orm_," which meant she wanted to feel him deep in her. She expected him to react but when her husband merely moved to get on the chair she was quick to follow him, straddling him though she kept herself above him.

Reaching up as he held her with one hand, Castle gently ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Is this going to be fast?"

"I can't go as fast as you," Beckett said, knowing he was deciding that.

"I'll still be happy," Castle said, moving his hand from her hair to her breast. He gently cupped the left one and said firmly, "Extremely happy."

"So will I," Beckett said, waiting for him to move to take himself in hand. Once he had she was lowering herself with his help and she gasped in pleasure as he groaned once the tip of him entered her. She didn't stop until they were fully coupled and she kept her eyes closed tightly as she did her best to get used to the sensation. Before she could realize that she was ready to move, her husband was bowing his head and she let out a light gasp in response before he was beginning to kiss around her breasts.

When he could, Castle was taking one of her nipples with his mouth, suckling at her and listening to his wife reacting to him. He glanced up at her every so often and could feel his desire rising at the way she had her head tilted back, her hair spilling down her back. He finally made himself stop before he moved and then kissed her as she was lowering her head to his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth the second he could and they were soon curled around each other, rubbing as much as they could move before they were slowly parting. "Move my love," he said seriously.

Before he had even finished speaking, Beckett pushed her body up and down using her feet that were on the ground. She gasped as her husband groaned and did her best not to stop as she was setting up a rhythm. Since she had the leverage of her feet she could control her speed and found she could go relatively fast. But after a while she stopped, instead wrapping her legs the best she could around the front legs of the chair, rocking her body against her husband's.

"Fuck… love," Castle groaned heavily in pleasure as she was pressing her sex in a certain way on his erection. He was holding her by her hips while she was doing that and he wondered how long they could last as she was moving again.

Beckett could feel her husband's delight in her faster pace at that moment, his grip on her tight and she had to kiss him. She had already been holding onto him when they'd started but moved her hands from his shoulders up to his head. She slid her palms over the back of his neck; as she knew he loved; and then went to his hair. Gently, still pushing herself up and down hard, she ran her fingernails over his scalp and was overjoyed to hear his lingering groan of pleasure. She was tempted to stop completely but moved so she was rocking against him again. She leaned back then, putting enough space in between herself and her husband to allow her to place her hands on his chest. She wasn't sure why she stopped completely at that point, but she was happy she had since it allowed her to caress his chest before he was gasping out a question to her.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Castle managed to say.

"What? Stop or this?" Beckett said, referring to the fact that she was starting to caress his nipples as well. She wasn't surprised when her husband suddenly stopped her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his chest. Since she was slightly above him being on top of him she had to initiate the kiss though she didn't really mind. They were quick to begin tangling their tongues around each other and she was running her fingers through his hair before they soon parted and she smiled at him. "Too much?" she asked, caressing his hair.

"Yes," Castle replied. He then held her more securely against his body before he tried thrusting against her and was slightly successful. "Not enough," he said, his voice obviously strained.

Beckett leaned down and gently brushed her lips to his before she waited for him to lightly loosen his grip. As soon as he had she was moving again, pushing up and down with her feet. They were groaning out loud at the same time and she was pleased he was feeling the same as her though the thought was soon lost as he was reaching for her. She wondered if she should comment on the fact he was grasping her ass but since she had to focus on her pace she was silent. That ended when his right hand was firmly slapping at her and she cried out in surprise before he was pushing her as she'd stopped.

"Damn it, sorry," Castle breathed. "I thought you were still going to move. Too much?"

"Smart ass," Beckett said before their lips were meeting together a second later. They were grasping one another tightly at that point and didn't stop until they'd run out of breath during their multiple kisses. She couldn't help smiling at him with swollen lips and said, "Should we continue?"

"Yes but I really would like not to stop," Castle said seriously. He moved then and bowed his head, kissing at her breasts before he moved to her lips, kissing her briefly. As she started to move on him again he grasped her by her hips and did his absolute best to move with her before she was stopping and rolling her hips. "Fuck… Kate you're a… goddess," he groaned, doing his best to withstand what she was making him feel.

"Do you… want to… take me to… the, the bed?" Beckett gasped out to her husband as she started moving in an up and down moment.

"No, you can finish us off love," Castle told her seriously, trying not to stumble over his words as everything was building within him. He reached up to her and cupped her left breast in his hand, rubbing the nipple with his thumb before he lowered his head.

Beckett faltered at that point, and though she didn't want to she stopped she did and watched him as he suckled at both of her breasts. She could feel her sex throbbing rapidly and she was soon stopping him, making him pull away before she said, "I can't if you don't let me."

A little confused for a moment, Castle then realized what he'd said before and he told her as seriously as he could, "I can't resist you."

"I can't either," Beckett said just before she started pushing herself up and down again. She closed her eyes tightly as he was moving with her though at first they were a little off. She reached down to his side and touched him until he was steady with her and they were kissing again. She lost track of how long it took until she broke, only aware she was going to when it happened. She felt an intensity within her body that became ecstasy and she was calling his name in joy before he was grabbing her hips hard and calling her name a few times. She felt the throb in her body traveling up to her breasts and she nearly broke a second time before she could feel herself slowing down. When she stopped she tried to continue to move but soon fell slightly against her husband as he continued to try to move before he was limp underneath her which made her kiss the side of his head a few times.

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I'm sure it sounds corny but that feels like it gets better." He could see the expression on his wife's face and said, "What?"

"Every time?" Beckett asked. When her husband; looking perplexed; nodded she smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly. "You stopped at a weird place," she then explained to him.

"Oh…" Castle said before he then hugged her tightly. After they'd parted he said, "I didn't want to go full out sappy."

"Hmm," Beckett said, gently running her fingers through his hair so she could rake her nails through his scalp lightly. "There's a reason I called you that back then."

"I know, but it was sap; not sappy," Castle pointed out. He laughed when she pinched his side and was about to ask what she wanted to do next when she spoke first.

"Either way," Beckett said simply before she smirked. "You've been wanting to do this for a while haven't you?"

"I have," Castle said, glancing at the table behind her.

Looking at it over her shoulder as well, Beckett couldn't help smiling and said, "I guess next is that." She quickly put her fingers over her husband's lips and told him, "I'd like it."

"Good," Castle said, though it was muffled by her fingers.

Beckett laughed softly as she moved her hand away before she was startled by his groan. "Sorry," she said with a slight smile as he was looking up at her once he'd recovered.

"Yeah we… do we need to get ready?" Castle asked.

"We should, I'm sure everyone's going to head downstairs as well," Beckett replied, getting off him reluctantly. She cupped his cheek before she waited for him to stand and she watched him take the sheet off the chair. "What about the table?"

Pausing and then turning to his wife, Castle could tell that she was serious so he said, "I'll get a new one for you."

"Tonight," Beckett said.

Startled at how firmly she'd spoken, Castle knew she was serious so he breathed out and tossed aside the sheet on an armchair before going over to her. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "You want me again already?"

Since her husband was cupping her breast as he'd spoken, Beckett took a moment to respond before she could finally say, "Of course… I wish you could tell as easily I can with you."

"Yes it's…" Castle started to say. He trailed off when he saw his wife's gaze go down to his erection that was still firmly against his stomach and he said, "Yeah… so… shower?"

"Come on," Beckett said, stepping away from him so she could take his hand they could walk briskly to the shower. She reached the shower stall door first since she was in the lead and gasped as her husband was letting go of her hand so he could cup his hands over her breasts. "Rick," she said, biting her lower lip as he was gently massaging her mounds. "Rick… I need to… to get into the… we need to get into the shower," she stammered as one of his hands drifted down to her sex. When he cupped her mound she reached down to grab his hand saying, "Stop, please I want to go inside before we do anything else."

"Sure," Castle said, stepping away from her so she could open the door. "I couldn't resist you."

"I know, but thank you for stopping… for the moment," Beckett told him before she slid into the shower rapidly.

Castle, watching where she'd just been, was a little startled before she stepped into the doorway of the shower stall.

"Stuck?" Beckett asked him, trying not to smile. "Come in or I'll have to pull you by your cock." She wasn't surprised when his eyes widened and she did smile that time, though she was quickly moving, reaching for his length and wrapping her hand around it. When he moved before she could gently tug at his erection she smiled widely at him before he came inside and she let him go. After he'd closed the door following them she was going to the water controls, turning on the hot one before she turned to find he was with her. "Oh!" she breathed out when she found her back against the wall.

"I can't resist you," Castle repeated, speaking seriously. He leaned down before his wife could say anything and kissed her, doing so sensuously instead of roughly. He lingered with her for as long as he dared before carefully pulling away and whispering against her lips, "Let me bathe you Kate."

Beckett was a little startled by the wording of the request but she had no problems with it before she let him lead her back to the water. When she found out what he'd meant exactly by bathing she realized she should have either responded with a yes or a simple nod of her head. Castle began washing her body with a washcloth and he did so very deliberately but what could also be called nearly delicately. She found she was aroused again and she did her best not to moan as her breasts and sex were aching the lower he got on her. She was a little disappointed when he moved to her stomach after her breasts but she couldn't complain as he moved lower and lower and gently. She was relieved when he finished with her feet and she was about to reach for another washcloth when he stopped her to her surprise.

Castle reached for his wife, intending to kiss her as he found he desperately needed to, when she was stopping him suddenly. He wasn't all that surprised when she was reaching for the other washcloth and proceeded to wash him as he'd done to her. He was greatly enjoying it; since she was meticulous as he'd been; but when she slowed down at his member he realized that he was too close. "Kate," he breathed out heavily in joy though trying to make it a warning so she would stop. He failed miserably and he had no idea when she stopped using the washcloth and her hand was all over him. He came with a brief shout of her name, holding himself up the best he could and hoping that when he stopped she wouldn't be in the state he thought she might have planned herself to be in. When he'd finally calmed down he opened his eyes and groaned in frustration as he immediately saw what she'd done.

"Every time…" Beckett said in amusement, grasping him with her left hand then before she used the fingers of the other to gather his release to clean it off.

"Yeah… I don't really… you…" Castle tried saying as he watched her licking her fingers as she was gently pulling on his length. He did his best not to jump at her when she'd gotten everything off her but couldn't help pushing her back against the wall. He made sure not to hurt her in doing that and feeling her responding to his kiss he knew she was fine. He was touching her body where he could and tried to be satisfied with that as they delved into several kisses but finally couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from her and before she could say anything he was going to her breasts.

Beckett cried out in surprise as her husband was suckling at her right nipple before his left hand came up to gently pinch and roll the taut nub there with his fingers. Her nails were raking over the back of his head before he switched breasts. When he'd been working on them for a while she was literally weak in the knees and she almost deliriously begged him, "Fuck me love, please."

Overjoyed at her words, Castle crushed her lips under his before he was picking her up and leaning her against the wall. From her tone of voice he knew what she wanted and as soon as he slid inside of her he was thrusting hard and rapidly while they were kissing. He knew they were kissing shortly but couldn't help himself as he was making sure he was pleasuring her as much as she'd done for him. When they orgasmed they were nearly in unison and he was clutching at her tightly until they were slowing down. "Kate…" he breathed in joy when he felt a little stronger.

Cupping his face with her hands Beckett waited for him to help her down before she was wrapping her arms around his neck and they were kissing. When they parted she was smiling before she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you," Castle breathed before he brushed his lips against hers. When they'd parted he murmured, "Always," before they kissed again and far deeper. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop, kissing her or holding her body tightly against his before they slowly parted. He was gentle in getting her to the water with him and they rinsed off as they kissed a few more times. Once they'd stopped he turned off the water, letting her step out first as he knew she wanted to get going before they were too late for dinner. He couldn't help himself though and as they were in the closet to grab their clothes he was kissing her again. He gently rubbed his tongue against hers a few times before they were stopping and he let her dress while he did the same.

"I still saw you," Beckett commented once they were fully dressed.

"I can't help it; you're right there," Castle replied as he'd been sneaking glances at her the entire time she was putting everything on.

"Pervert," Beckett said easily. When he frowned she smiled and went over to him so they could share a gentle kiss. After they'd parted they went to the bathroom to finish preparing for the day so they could leave their room; doing so hand in hand.

"Good morning," Brenton Elliston said as Castle and Beckett reached the stairs.

Beckett squeezed her husband's hand as he visibly tensed next to her and they both murmured a good morning back to the man before they started down the stairs. When they were going down the man started to call to her and she was afraid of needing to say something else to him before Skye was calling to them from the first floor.

"Good morning," the investigator said. "We were just about to eat."

Castle wanted to tell the woman about their desire to speak with the two men from the night before but knew they couldn't with Brenton behind them. He glanced behind them at the man passing them before he turned to the investigator to tell her then when she was speaking first as she held up her hand to stop them.

"_I noticed he hadn't come down yet_," Skye said in Irish before she was walking next to them. "_I wanted to make sure that you were alright_."

"The real reason you met us?" Beckett asked in English with a smile.

Pausing with them Skye said, "You know me too well. I wondered if you might like to talk with the two men at all, now they've had time to sleep."

"We were thinking the same," Castle said. "But what about Brennan? And Mercer for that matter."

"I've talked to him already," Skye said, nodding with her head in the direction of the dining room. "And he can't really today, he needs to check on the horses."

"But we could," Castle was quick to say. "Couldn't we?"

"We could," Beckett replied with a smile. "But it would be in the context of checking on them you know. I'm not sure if Mercer would want us to really be investigating without him."

"Usually they don't," Castle commented absently.

"Flashbacks to the Hamptons?" Skye asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course," Castle said. "But I'm happy enough checking on them."

"I think we should," Skye said as she and Beckett shared a look.

"Are you thinking of walking over there for lunch?" she asked the investigator. After she nodded Beckett then said, "Mary should come along too."

"I've already asked her and she agreed. Let's hope everyone's there," Skye said before they went into the dining room so they could have their breakfast.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Clara asked Beckett as she was taking Arthur back from her.

"I know my husband hasn't been satisfied leaving things as they were last night," Beckett replied simply.

"And you?" Clara said, her eyebrow raised slightly.

Smiling briefly as she held her hand out to Arthur, Beckett then said, "I feel the same but I know it's been bothering him."

"_How much has it_?" Skye asked in Russian as she'd entered the room. When she saw the way her friend was staring at her she smirked slightly and then said, "_I could tell this morning when I saw you two_," in the same language.

"We'd like to know there isn't someone running around harming people," Beckett said, knowing that was all the investigator would say about that.

"I thought the idea was the attacker was going after the elderly?" Clara asked them in confusion.

"I'm not so sure about that," Beckett replied.

"Neither am I," Skye said. "But since there hasn't been anything else… we'll just check on the lads."

"You should tell them you said that about them," Brennan said as he walked into the room. "They'll be thrilled at that."

"Are you heading out now?" Clara asked her husband.

"I am," Brennan replied, looking to the doorway of the room as Castle and Mary had walked up to it.

Beckett and Skye went to their spouses to allow the couple to kiss each other goodbye before they were leaving with Brennan.

"Anything important with the horses today?" Skye asked.

"Oh no, just a normal check and cleaning a few stalls… again perfectly normal," Brennan replied. "Now if you do go to the _Squire_ for sure let me know how Gerry and Basil are and please tell them I'll stop for a pint when I can."

"We will," Mary said. "How do you get to town?"

"This trail," Brennan said quickly, pointing to the one that was near the stables. "You three will recall it after the fence; I hope you don't mind climbing over."

"It's fine," Castle said quickly.

"Alright, then enjoy your lunch and I'll see you when you're back," Brennan replied.

"Could we ride when we come back?" Beckett asked her cousin.

"Of course, just search me out and I'll get you all ready," Brennan said.

After they'd said goodbye to him the group walked together down the path before they came to the trees that ringed the property.

"Were the two scenes of the attack like this?" Mary suddenly asked.

"They were," Skye said first. "A lot of trees."

"For cover of course," Castle commented.

"Cover for what though?" Mary asked them. "It was night and dark right? There weren't any lights on the path?"

After Skye had looked back at her and Castle, Beckett said, "I think we should head back to them both; the first attack site is close to the pub anyway."

The group was silent as they made their way to the fence and they climbed over it in turn before they'd reached the site.

"Hmm," Mary said, looking around. "Here they wouldn't need cover; it's essentially in the middle of nowhere." She turned to the other three and asked, "Unless the groundskeeper found him?"

"No, he alerted a neighbor," Beckett said first. "After he regained consciousness. The groundskeeper was having his dinner at his home, Brennan explained that one of the stable hands takes over at that point but he was on the other side of the property."

"A car?" Skye asked.

"One of those… jeeps?" Castle said, looking at his wife.

"You've seen them at the stable, they're like golf carts," Beckett told the other two women. "Should we go to the other site?" she then asked to get their attention back to the town.

"Sure," Castle said, going over to her and taking her hand. He held her back from continuing, watching the two women going down the path ahead of them.

"What're you thinking Rick?" Beckett asked her husband suspiciously.

"Not that," Castle said. "Since they'll be able to see us."

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was smiling soon after that. She squeezed his hand and they continued walking until they'd reached the town and were getting closer to the pond when Mary suddenly stopped.

"What _grá_?" Skye asked her wife.

"How far apart were the attacks?" Mary said, looking at them all.

"About an hour," Beckett said. "I thought that too but whoever they were had more than enough time to make sure of where Mr. Donohue was and then follow him." She wasn't surprised when the others just stared at her and said firmly, "Yes, I think it was planned. It's a small town and you never know what might have come up between suddenly former friends."

"I had thought the same," Skye said, Castle nodding in agreement. "Though I wonder if we could find anything out; we're not that well known here… or at least me and Mary." She had expected something after that but when neither of their friends said anything she asked, "That was expected?"

"Of course."

"Naturally," Beckett and then Castle replied.

"But you are known," Beckett reminded her. "You've been here before and of course you're well known."

Skye shrugged and was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard someone calling out to her. "Paul?" she said in surprise at finding it was the singer and his wife.

"Yeah, we wanted to join you," Paul replied once they'd caught up to the group. When the couples were looking at each other he then said, "Not in your… investigation, but for lunch."

"It's not really an investigation," Castle said. "We're just going to talk to the two men, to check on them."

"And you can join us," Beckett said quickly.

"We were just surprised," Skye said.

"Is there anything that we can eat ourselves?" Nancy asked Beckett and Skye as they'd broken up while they walked over to the pond.

"There is," Beckett said. "Only one dish though, veggies and chips," she told her apologetically.

"Oh no, we'll eat it," Paul said, looking back at them. "But why are we coming here?"

"To look at something," Mary said, not sure if the others wanted Paul and Nancy to know about that.

"Where the attack was," Beckett said as the pair looked confused.

"For Mary to look at, though really we're just standing here," Skye said as they'd stopped near the trail.

"The… what's with the trees?" Mary asked after studying the path.

"They manicured it that way," Castle said as the branches made it look like a tunnel. "Brennan and Clara don't know why but the affect is nice."

"And it likely helped the attacker," Skye said.

Castle looked at the tree branches and then nodded saying, "I guess they could work with the mist there was last night."

"Most likely," Skye commented.

"Was there mist around White Mount last night?" Mary asked.

"A little… but it was darker there," Beckett said slowly, recalling where the second attack had been. "I guess he just saw the shadow of the attacker but again I don't know exactly what happened to them."

"We should go," Skye said. When the others looked at her she smiled briefly before telling them, "Paul is getting a bit of attention."

"And it's lunchtime as well," the singer himself said, noticing then the people walking around and pausing when they caught sight of him. After they had made their way to the pub he went towards a table before Mary was grabbing his arm and they were going over to a private room. As Beckett closed the door behind them he was about to ask what was wrong when Skye was speaking first.

"It's better this way," the investigator replied.

"But what about speaking to the two men?" Nancy said in confusion.

Beckett didn't say anything before she was opening the door to the room to let in her husband and the two men, smiling at them before she closed the door again.

"Wonderful to see you again," Gerry said first, nodding around before he paused. "Is-" he started to say in surprise.

"I should make introductions," Skye said quickly after Beckett had nodded to her. "This is my wife Mary."

"You were on the show as well," Basil said with a smile as he shook her hand. "And you danced too."

"I did," Mary replied with a smile. "I hope you're doing okay; both of you," she said as she then shook Gerry's hand.

"And these two are Paul and Nancy," Skye then said.

"So… what brings you into our town?" Gerry asked after they'd shaken the singer and his wife's hand.

"We're at White Mount," Paul said, nodding his head back in the direction of the estate.

"You'll be attending the ball?" Basil asked. When the two nodded he said, "You'll enjoy it, my daughter works at the house, she's the cook there but when she was still a maid she served drinks in the ballroom."

"Elise is your daughter?" Castle said.

"Yes… you've met her?" Basil asked.

"No, but we were talking about her at the dinner we had last night," Castle said. "Another guest that will be here is a cook as well, she has a restaurant and we've joked about her trying to get your daughter to cook there."

"Back in the states?" Basil said. When the others nodded he smiled and said, "That's quite a compliment but she doesn't like airplanes."

"Brennan and Clara told us," Beckett said before the barmaid came inside after knocking on the door. "Please sit."

Once they'd ordered their drinks and food Skye said, "We wanted to ask if you were alright."

"After our… adventures last night?" Gerry asked.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"Just fine," Basil said with an incline of his head.

"Bit of an egg on the noggin," Gerry replied, reaching up to it. "But we're of sound mind."

"I wonder," Beckett said slowly. "About what you said when you talked about seeing a ghost. There was mist last night along the paths you were on; and very dark." She had been about to mention the fact that Basil had been watching the screen of his phone when her husband grabbed her arm gently and squeezed.

"I do know what I saw," Gerry said first and firmly. "And that mist was along the ground as it usually is. What I saw was a figure, in white, slipping past the trees onto the path and then rushing at me. It attacked me, I know it did."

"I only had a moment to see a figure in white," Basil said. "But it's what I saw."

Beckett found she didn't really have anything to say to that, so she merely nodded as their drinks were being served. She took a sip of her Guinness and then turned to the two men asking, "Do you know of anyone who might want to harm you? If said attacker wasn't a ghost?" feeling ridiculous for having to add the end.

"Oh no, no, we've got many good friends," Gerry said first.

"Indeed," Basil said with a nod of agreement. "And we know everyone in town." He paused in setting down his glass and then said, "I suppose it could be someone we don't know…" Seeing the startled expression on some of the other's faces he said with a slight smile, "Mort… Mr. Sanderson and books I read taught me to think in that way."

"Mr. Sanderson taught you?" Paul couldn't help asking.

"Well… he told us about his cases," Basil said.

"He's done that with us lads," Gerry said. "Mort, Palkis, Rachet, Peters and Landon. "We drink together here at the pub and we're all mates."

"And no one's ever taken issue with you?" Castle asked.

"No, never," Basil replied.

Breathing out, as she knew they'd reached a dead end there, Beckett turned her attention to the barmaid who'd come in with plates and they were soon served their food. She wasn't surprised when the two men asked them about the states, knowing they were trying not to bother Paul too much asking him questions. When they had finished she and Castle reminded the men to contact Brennan if they remembered anything about the night before and the two left the room.

"What will you do now?" Nancy asked the others as they remained.

"Head back to the manor," Skye said.

"I wanted to go for a ride," Beckett said with a nod. She then looked at Paul and said, "What about you?"

"Nancy wants to head into the shops," Paul replied, reaching into his coat. He pulled a knit cap on his head and said, "I hope that will be enough."

"Sunglasses?" Skye asked.

"Just a moment," the singer said, taking them out of his other pocket.

"Marvelous," Skye said before she smiled. "Take care coming back."

"We will, it was a really nice lunch," Nancy replied.

Skye; after they'd said goodbye to the couple; looked at her wife and asked, "What is it _grá_?"

"The bartender," Mary said, nodding outside. "He was motioning to us while we were talking to them."

"I'll go," Beckett said.

"I'll join you," Skye added quickly. When they walked out she said, "Rick?"

"I think he's seeing it's better you're with me," Beckett said hurriedly.

"Good afternoon," the young man said. "What can I do for you today?"

Waiting for the man paying at the end of the bar to leave, Beckett glanced at Skye pointedly before she smiled briefly and was turning back to the bartender to begin.

"I saw you last night with the police," the bartender said. "And a man came in this morning, saying his son had shown him a video that might be about the attack on Gerry and Basil."

"Do you have it?" Beckett asked.

"I do," the man said with a nod, handing them his phone.


	15. At The Local Bird And Bee (Part 2)

"I don't know," Castle said as he and Mary were watching the video. "What do you think about that flash?"

"It could have been edited," the doctor replied thoughtfully. Mary looked up at her wife before she said, "It's what you think isn't it?"

"It is," Skye replied.

"Then why take the video?" Castle asked.

"Because they were near where the second attack was," Beckett said before Skye could. "And because the kid recording is the one that we saw out there last night," she added.

"I was just going to ask," Castle said, as the girl in the video had looked familiar. "But what about this… so called ghost?"

"It's obvious it's fake," Beckett said quickly.

"She's right, and since there's the legend of the haunting…" Skye said before she trailed off and gestured with her hand. "So they did this as a joke but I'm not sure about the idea of it being connected."

"At least we're back," Castle said. "So we can get this to Brennan."

"You mean Mercer," Mary said in confusion. "Or do you mean he'll send it to the constabulary?"

"That," Castle said with a nod before he they turned to the stable they were nearing.

Calling out to the building, Beckett was relieved when her cousin was stepping out first before he walked to them.

"What is it?" Brennan asked with a slight frown at the serious expressions on all four of their faces.

Beckett got her phone and showed the video of an unknown male with a blanket or bed sheet draped over him, waving his arms and making noises like a ghost as the girl pretended to make noises of fright. There was a flash towards the end and then the path with a body on it and once it ended shortly after that she looked at her cousin to see his reaction.

"That wasn't Gerry luckily," Brennan said grimly. "But what are they about playing with this?"

"We don't know what time they started," Castle pointed out.

"I'll get in touch with Mercer," Brennan said, taking out his phone. After he had the video from Beckett and had send it to the constabulary he said, "Who gave it to you?"

"The bartender," Skye said.

"At the _Squire_?" Brennan asked. When all four nodded he frowned for a moment and then said, "Odd… the boy under the sheet is his brother."

"He said a man said his son had filmed it," Beckett said.

"His father," Brennan replied. "And he's the owner of the pub. What he's on about with that video… I'll send a message to Mercer about it."

Waiting to see what the constabulary was going to say, Beckett glanced at her husband before they heard a sound from the phone.

"He'll speak to the boy… well, I should just tell you their names," Brennan said. "The father is Jack Post, his son the bartender is Leslie and his other son on this video is Henry. The girlfriend I think is Lucy Collins, a local girl who… I don't know all that much about."

"He didn't mention us going to speak to them?" Castle asked. "Too," he quickly added.

"No, I think that may be it for our involvement," Brennan said. "Hopefully it's not a disappointment."

"It's not, we still want to go riding," Beckett said quickly, giving her husband a pointed look.

"She's right, we do," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the man laughed and then walked with them to another stable while Skye and Mary left them to head back to the house. When they were at one of the stalls he wasn't surprised when Brennan was asking about their lunch.

"It was good," Beckett replied. "I think Mr. Worth and Mr. Donohue were stunned eating with Paul," she said with a smile. "But they recovered and they told us to thank you for asking after them."

"And Gerry said you owe him a game and a pint," Castle added while his wife was taking the reins on the Irish Sport stallion she'd ridden the day before.

"Ah, he loves playing darts," Brennan said with a smile. "I do owe him," he added. "But I'm relieved they're alright. Though how was Paul?"

"We ate in a private room," Beckett explained quickly as she was leading the horse out. "And he and Nancy went out to the shops though he had a cap and sunglasses."

"I hope he'll be alright," Brennan said before going into the stall of the stallion Castle had ridden the day before.

Going to the mounting stone, Beckett got onto the saddle and let her stallion walk around the yard until her husband was out and up on his horse. She quickly noticed he had a saddle bag attached to his saddle but didn't say anything as they were saying goodbye to her cousin.

"Where would you like to go love?" Castle asked his wife once they were on the path leading to the property.

"What about the waterfall?" Beckett asked.

"Sure," Castle said before he waited for her to take off at a gallop. He joined her and they rode down the path until they had reached a smaller trail off it. They had to slow down and were going single file which he couldn't help commenting on saying, "I don't like this."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, smiling over her shoulder at her husband. She then said, "But it is beautiful."

"It is," Castle said before they soon came to the end of the large pond that was on the property. There was a manmade waterfall there that Clara's father had constructed using natural materials and he'd been thoughtful enough to design a small cave to the right of the falling water. "Are we tying them up?" he asked once they'd dismounted.

"No, Brennan said they'll stay with us," Beckett said. She saw her husband was about to speak and she told him, "Mine will too, he's trained enough." She smiled when he nodded once and they made sure their horses were set before she was watching him go to the bag on the side of his saddle.

"I know you're watching," Castle commented without looking at her.

"Of course you do," Beckett replied, smiling again. "But really, what do you have in there?"

Without responding verbally, Castle held up the blanket he'd brought and then said, "Also your cousin said we should take a snack."

"A snack?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"I get the feeling Clara had it sent down to the stables," Castle replied, handing her the bag he'd been given by the maid that had approached them in the stable.

"Probably," Beckett said, looking inside.

Castle walked over to the cave and set down the blanket before he waited for his wife to sit down. Joining her he said, "What did she give us?"

"Some… fruit," Beckett said. "And for some reason… brownies?"

"Why the question?" Castle asked her.

"No, they're gingerbread," Beckett said after smelling inside the container the pastry was in.

"Oh… he said parkin, I thought that was a woman's last name," Castle said, taking the apple that she handed him.

"It smells really good," Beckett replied, biting into her apple. She looked out at the water and then said, "I'm surprised."

"Me too," Castle said quickly. He turned from the pond to his wife and explained, "You're the same; you're wondering about this too."

"And you? It's not a murder," Beckett said.

"It doesn't need to be," Castle said firmly. "And I honestly mean that, those two are…"

"Adorable?" Beckett supplied.

"No, just interesting," Castle finally said. "Also very nice."

"True," Beckett said. "But I'm sure Mercer will be fine… I get the feeling it might have been the boy under that blanket in the video."

"Hopefully," Castle said. When his wife merely smiled slightly at him he said in confusion, "No surprise about that?"

"No," Beckett said easily. "Because would you really want this to continue?"

"Oh, no," Castle said, realizing her reaction then. He took another bite of his apple and contemplated the water again before he said, "Would you do something for me?"

"Okay," Beckett said.

"It's nothing… sexual," Castle told her hurriedly. "I was wondering if you'd tell me something." At her smile he said, "No surprise again?"

"No," Beckett said. "The way you were talking. And what do I get for that?"

"Oh, you're going to demand something now?" Castle asked jokingly. He wasn't surprised when she laughed softly and he leaned over, kissing her on the lips gently. "Something from when we were first married."

Beckett smiled, knowing what he meant before she then said, "Okay, it's in 1927, the third of January and we'd gone through the holidays and Julia was starting school in Mill Valley." When her husband wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly to his side as they'd finished their apples, she kissed his cheek and then began saying, "We took her to the school, near our home, and reassured her that we would be there that afternoon."

* * *

_"You'll be swell," Rick told her reassuringly._

_ "But I want to stay with you and Ma," Julia said almost tearfully._

_ Crouching in front of their daughter, Kate cupped her face in her hands and told her seriously, "Listen to your da. You'll have a wonderful time with your classes and find some friends. We'll come to get you once the bell rings this afternoon and you can tell us all about your day."_

_ "Really?" Julia asked hopefully._

_ "Of course, we want to know," Rick said._

_ Kate was relieved when her daughter nodded and she kissed her before standing up and watching her hug her father. She squeezed her husband's arm before they were waving as Julia paused at the door and then turned to one another._

_ "Are you alright love?" Rick asked, studying her._

_ "Swell, but my baby girl is growing up," Kate answered with a sigh. She slipped her arm through her husband's and then said, "But there's nothing I can do. And I know now why Ma was always a little tearful the first day of school."_

_ Rick nodded, as he could recall his mother in law doing the same, and then said while they were crossing a street, "But she wanted you to go. Your education is more important than anything," mimicking his mother in law's tone then._

_ Kate smiled and said, "Of course. Thank you love."_

_ "You're welcome," Rick said. They walked in silence then before he was saying, "What will you do now?"_

_ "Hmm," Kate said. "I suppose I'll sweep the rugs," she said with a smile. "Since Julia isn't here."_

_ "You'll use the Hoover?" Rick asked quickly._

_ "Of course," Kate replied, smiling again as she thought of the wedding gift her sister had gifted them. She then looked at him and asked in slight confusion, "Why?" She had to bite at the side of her mouth as her husband merely shrugged and she said, "What if Patrick or Brad heard you?"_

_ "I didn't say anything," Rick said swiftly._

_ "Hmm, but they'd know you'd want to work the machine yourself," Kate said._

_ Shrugging his shoulders, Rick knew he wouldn't be able to convince her he didn't want to look at the vacuum cleaner again, so he remained silent until they'd reached home. After they'd hung up their coats and hats he saw the expression on his wife's face and was about to ask her in some concern if she was alright when she was speaking before he could._

_ "You may start, but I'll finish," Kate told him._

_ "Just a pass with it love," Rick said. When his wife nodded he hurried to get the machine and plugged it in before he then ran it across the rug in the living room._

_ "Be careful," Kate said, smiling at his wonder at the machine as he got close to the end of the rug. When he turned it off and stood it up she went over to him and embraced him before she said, "What will you do?"_

_ "I suppose I can write a bit for the newspaper," Rick said slowly._

_ Smiling, Kate told her husband, "You should. I'm sure they would love to hear your story."_

_ Inclining his head slightly Rick told her, "I'll write in the dining room, so I'll be close."_

* * *

"I wasn't really overprotective," Castle said before his wife could continue.

"Don't worry," Beckett said, squeezing his thigh gently. "We hadn't even been married for a month either, so it's understandable you wanted to be close."

"Right," Castle replied before he scratched his cheek briefly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Beckett said with a smile. She reached up and gently brushed her fingers along his jaw before he leaned down to her and they tenderly kissed. It was short and she was soon continuing with her story saying, "I worked on cleaning the living room and you were writing though it wasn't that long for you."

* * *

_Leaning against the doorway to the dining room, Rick watched his wife as she was running her dust rag over the furniture they had there. He smiled as he could hear her humming and then straightened up as an idea came to him. He walked into the room while she was dusting the secretary that was near the front door and hurried to the Victrola he'd gifted his wife for Christmas. Since there was a record there already he was soon starting it to play, smiling at his wife as he was doing that since she'd realized he was there by then._

_ "I'm not finished yet," Kate told her husband, smiling back at him._

_ "Nearly," Rick said._

_ Nodding quickly, Kate hurried to dust off the glass door of the secretary before she tossed the rag aside and then went to where her husband was standing._

_ Gasping out in his surprise as his wife threw her arms around him, Rick couldn't help laughing for a moment. He kept that quick before he was leaning down, capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply but was careful not to do anything too intense and when they parted for air a bit after he murmured, "I'm so happy here Kate; in our own home."_

_ "So am I," she replied earnestly. "And I love you."_

_ "I love you as well," Rick said in the same tone. He leaned down and kissed her again, a bit harder before he then pulled back and started to sway with her to the music that had been playing the entire time._

_ Though she knew she needed to start their lunch, Kate found she couldn't pull away from her husband and they kissed a few more times while they danced until the record stopped. "It's just as well," she said with a smile to his groan of annoyance. "I must start our lunch."_

_ "Could I help?" Rick asked her after he shut off the record player._

_ "I suppose," Kate said with a smile. "I only need to make our sandwiches, but we do have soup."_

_ "I'll warm that up," Rick said, nodding rapidly before he hurried after her to the kitchen. They washed their hands one after the other in the sink and he went to the pantry where she had a can of soup set aside. Taking it to a pot he started to heat it on the stove while she was making them cheese sandwiches that she soon was melting in a pan next to him. "Do you have anything else planned for today before we need to get Julia?" he asked before he tested the heat of the tomato soup._

_ "No, tomorrow will be laundry day," Kate said. "And I must make a good dinner for Julia; for her first day at school in our new home."_

_ Rick nodded and then said, "When will you start?"_

_ "I believe I should once we're home with her," Kate said once she thought that over. She glanced at her husband and said with a slight smile, "Why?"_

_ Shrugging his shoulders, though he didn't do it that hard as he was pouring the soup into two bowls, Rick said, "No reason, we might dance a bit again. Or read."_

_ "We'll see once we finish," Kate said, setting their sandwiches on a plate and then heading to the dining room with it. They were sitting down to eat together and they did so in silence, looking at each other and the view out the window in the room. When they'd finished she stood to start taking everything to the kitchen but her husband stopped her. "Rick-" she began with a frown as she watched him gathering the bowls and plate._

_ "I'll take care of this my love," he said firmly before he went over to the kitchen._

_ Sighing as she was watching him, Kate took the glasses they'd had some wine in; from her father's stock; and went after him._

_ "Kate-" Rick started to say when he saw her._

_ "Here, I'll see what's on the radio," Kate told him with a smile. When he nodded she then pushed herself up on her toes and leaned forward, kissing his cheek lovingly. She went into the living room and there picked up her dust rag, setting it aside before she went to their radio. Turning it on she fiddled with the dial, soon tuning in to a station that was playing jazz music and she smiled as it was faster than she knew her husband would expect. She then grabbed her book on the end table of the couch and sat with it, starting to read though she was slightly distracted as she was waiting for him._

_ Relieved when he'd finished washing everything, Rick dried his hands as fast as he could before he was racing over to the family room. As he approached the doorway to it from the dining room he paused, staring at his wife as she was reading. And as he'd done before he watched her, though he wasn't doing so for very long and hurrying inside to her with a smile when she looked up at him._

_ "Are you finished love?" Kate asked. She became startled when he went to the radio and turned it off before gently taking her book. "Rick?" she said though there wasn't much curiosity behind her question. She stood immediately when he held his hand out to her and wrapped her arms around him though they embraced for only a moment. She then let him take her to the stairs, to the staircase to their room and she was wrapped in his arms before they were losing themselves completely in one another._

* * *

"You couldn't… continue," Castle said slowly when his wife stopped there.

Beckett smiled and then leaned over to kiss him lovingly on the lips before they parted and she murmured, "Maybe later." She wasn't surprised when her husband tightened his grip on her, or what he asked her next with his voice rough in desire.

"Are you serious?" Castle said.

Beckett nodded and said, "I am. I'm a little tired of doing things in the morning."

Castle started to point out that it hadn't been that long since they'd been together at night but stopped himself. He nodded and said, "But we won't rule out the daytime will we?"

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over and shared a kiss with him before pulling back and saying, "It seemed to get better."

"It did," Castle said, knowing she was talking about them getting used to living together as husband and wife. "Luckily having our girls so soon didn't hurt things."

"That I think is because we were in love with each other," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle shrugged before he was smiling at the way she lightly laughed and he didn't try to stop himself, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. When they parted he didn't move very far away from her, staring intently into her eyes before he grabbed her. After he'd pulled her onto his lap they were kissing again, far more passionately than before. He felt a sudden sense of joy as her tongue was rubbing against his and he held her even tighter against him before tilting his head.

Beckett knew they were risking someone riding by and seeing them doing that, but she couldn't stop herself as she was too tempted by her husband's lips. Eventually she pulled away to breathe and she whispered his name as he went to her neck.

Thinking the same as his wife, Castle was very careful while he was kissing around her pulse, trying his best not to do anything too out of control. He did that over as much of her neck as he could before he was moving back so he could look at her.

Cupping her husband's cheek with her hand, Beckett gently rubbed her thumb over his lower lip and said, "Should we go?"

"Do you want to?" Castle asked, hoping she would say no. When she shook her head quickly he then leaned over and kissed her passionately. They were involved with that for some time, sharing several before he stopped and they were nuzzling their swollen lips together. "Let's lay down," he told his wife.

Nodding in agreement, Becket got off his lap to lay on one side of the blanket before he was lying next to her. She looked up at the blue sky and asked, "What time is it?"

"For them it's only ten," Castle said as he knew she was talking about their daughters. He moved his hands to under his head and he said, "So Julia and Eliza are at their recess and Josie is… playing with her grandparents," he said.

"And Alexis is at work," Beckett reminded him.

"Alexis is at work," Castle echoed with a nod. They were quiet for a while before he turned onto his side and said, "You never were annoyed with me being around there were you?"

"Of course not," Beckett said firmly. "Remember that you left us for a while before you were working on the case. And again; I loved you." She raised her head then and said, "Are you just trying to make me say I love you? Repeatedly." She rolled her eyes when her husband smiled and raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times before she pinched his side. She sat up and once he'd joined her said, "I did and still do. So stop."

"I will, but I loved you and I really love you now," Castle said.

"So there's a difference?" Beckett said teasingly. She wasn't surprised when her husband leaned over, kissing her again and she was quick to respond to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him before she found herself once again on his lap. She didn't stop them doing that, going along with that kiss and then the next four or so until they stopped, breathing heavily and pressing close together.

"What?" Castle eventually asked as he felt the way his wife was holding onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Beckett said, looking at him.

"Yeah… oh, no I'm fine," Castle said, answering in a confused tone before he realized what she was talking about. "But… I'll be careful."

Beckett nodded before she smiled and then said, "What should we do when we head back?"

"Swim?" Castle suggested.

"Sure," Beckett said.

"If you don't want to-" Castle said, a little surprised at her tone of voice.

"I want to," Beckett interrupted him. "But it's more the question of what if the Elliston's son is there?"

"Are you worried?" Castle asked.

"For your sake," Beckett replied easily.

"Mine?" Castle asked in complete confusion before it came to him. "Oh… you don't want me to get in trouble."

"Get arrested for kicking his ass," Beckett said sternly.

"Thank you for thinking I could," Castle replied.

"You could," Beckett said. She couldn't help smiling when her husband looked startled and then told him, "You're in better shape than he is." She then reached for him and covered his mouth with her hand saying, "It doesn't matter if he's younger; you have training too."

"Oh, thanks for teaching me to do that," Castle said, taking her hand with his.

Beckett rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as he had bent his head to begin kissing around her wrist. "Rick," she breathed out heavily.

"Sorry," Castle said, quickly letting go of her hand. "Should we-" he started to say before she was suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against his. He was groaning when she was running her fingers through his hair and he held her tightly before she was suddenly moving.

Though she knew she was playing with fire, Beckett couldn't stop herself and she was soon after straddling him. They kissed again, meeting each other as they'd moved, and they didn't stop until they needed to breathe desperately after several kisses. She nuzzled her swollen lips to her husband's and said, "We should stop."

"I know… you… please don't think I'm being rude," Castle started to say. "But please get off… please."

"It's okay," Beckett replied soothingly. "I had a feeling it would start." She was quick to sit next to him again but they were kissing shortly after. It was a careful one and she couldn't help but feel a little dissatisfied with it before she realized that feeling. "Rick-" she started to say.

"I know… maybe we should go to our room…?" Castle said slowly.

Beckett wasn't sure of how to answer that, torn between wanting to do something else and returning to their room. She finally sighed and said, "If we go to our room I'd like to get ready for the pool," looking at him to see his reaction.

"I'm fine with that," Castle said seriously. When she smiled at him he reached for her hand and then gently tugged her closer so they could kiss. He kept that gentle but lingered a little longer than he would normally do before they moved away from each other at the same time.

Beckett, smiling at her husband as he was doing so to her, said, "There is tonight."

"Oh there is," Castle replied with a nod. "I'm aware. And you know there's nothing wrong seeing you in the pool."

"Pervert," Beckett said easily. When her husband bowed his head to kiss the back of her hand she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She wasn't surprised when he raised his head to find he was staring at her intently and she bit her lower lip for a moment before they were leaning together to meet in another kiss. She parted her lips for him and once they'd tangled their tongues together for a while they slowly parted. She wasn't surprised when he reached for her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand, and she leaned into him again before they both paused mere millimeters from each other's lips.

"Who's riding that fast?" Castle said, standing up with her.

"Brennan," Beckett said when she shortly after saw her cousin. "Something's wrong," she said as she quickly was able to discern he was riding his horse bareback.

"Yeah," Castle said as he'd noticed the same. They were hurrying, getting everything they'd brought to the saddle bag he'd had before they were mounting each horse as his wife's cousin reached them.

"We need to go," Brennan told the two in a rush. "Mercer called and said there's been another attack."

"Who?" Beckett asked just before they started their horses to gallop.

"Their friend," Brennan said, leaning down to his horse's neck as they were doing to get back to the stables. "Mr. Palkis."


	16. Come Back Another Day

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Very happy to see the feedback for the last chapter with the holiday season still going for some people so I'll get right into my thank yous for that! MsNYC (I was pleased to see you thought the love scene at the beginning of the chapter was very tasteful, always my aim. And not surprised you can't wait to see the video once they get to that! I am aware that you love the flashbacks, but it was nice to see you enjoyed them in this chapter! And don't worry, I know this time of year is super busy so it's understandable that you had to focus on other stuff. I don't mind at all and catch up whenever you can. But I was happy to see that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

TORONTOSUN (Happy New Year to you and yours as well! Thanks for the New Year wishes!) and

Guest (It was great seeing you thought the first half was hot, dirty, sensual and loving too with the love scene at the start, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And not surprised you're seeing they're trying to see why the victims were attacked since I've seen that stage in investigations at the start. The same with you mentioning the first real clue was with the possible video of the attack, not surprised you noticed it. You're welcome for the first half! And I was really happy to see you thought the second half was a wonderfully written update too! I wasn't surprised that you were questioning about that video being fake but having some elements of truth too with some of the people in the video being involved, it'll be answered though! And I was really happy you loved the flashback with them being married for nearly a month plus Julia's first day of school which I was pleased you thought I captured it so well! You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Overkill_ by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album _Cargo_.

Come Back Another Day

"Where exactly are we going?" Beckett asked her cousin as they left his car and stepped up to the sidewalk.

"To Mr. Palkis' house," Brennan answered easily. He then stopped the two and said, "I'll tell you now that he's a reverend." He held up his hand quickly as the three with him opened their mouths and told them, "He's not quite so old, in his fifties… granted later fifties but he's a child of the sixties."

"He's right," Castle said as he'd figured that out swiftly.

"Then that means he's more relaxed?" Skye asked.

"Exactly," Brennan before with a nod before they turned to the constabulary that was walking up to them with Officer Gorman.

"Thank you for coming," Mercer told them. "And meeting me here."

"He wasn't attacked that badly?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Mercer replied with, "Luckily no, and he only went unconscious for a few minutes compared to the two men last night."

Nodding her head Beckett said, "It's the middle of the afternoon, so they didn't have much time."

"I was going to let Mr. Palkis explain to you about it," Mercer said.

"Are you suspecting him?" Skye asked.

"He's a prankster," Brennan said when the constabulary looked at him. "But never anything so drastic. And really Corbin, you think he would attack his friends and knock them out for a prank?"

"You never really know," Mercer said. "But I'd like you three to talk to him."

"And me?" Skye asked in surprise

"I think he was talking about me," Castle said. "Would you want me to talk to his wife? I'm guessing," he said, adding the bit at the end as his wife had turned to him.

"That would be nice-" Mercer began.

"I think I should," Skye interrupted. "I can get a read on her… though my wife would have been a better judge of things."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short," Gorman said. He looked momentarily embarrassed and then said, "I heard about the A350 from France, the case," stumbling a little with his words.

"I was able to get the co-pilot to confess that he mistakenly turned the autopilot off," Skye explained for the others as they appeared noticeably curious.

"Then you may," Mercer said. "Please, let's go in and speak with the couple before we lose the rest of the day."

"Have you found anything with the attack sites today?" Beckett asked the constabulary as they walked towards the house.

"Yeah, some thread," Mercer replied. "And there's something I should tell you now; the reverend has the same marking that the first two victims did."

"Did you get anywhere with that?" Castle asked.

Shaking his head Mercer said, speaking quickly as they were walking up to the front door, "It smeared on them both so much that we can't quite get the detail of it to identify it."

"And Palkis?" Brennan asked.

Mercer didn't reply as the front door was opening and he looked ahead, seeing that the reverend's wife was in the doorway. He waved to her and was about to speak before the woman was doing so first.

"My husband spotted you approaching the home," the woman said with a slight smile. "Are you here to speak to him?"

"We are," Mercer said. "I hope it's alright that I brought-"

"Lord Cotswold," the woman said in surprise. "Oh please, come right in sir."

"It's alright Mrs. Palkis," Brennan said swiftly as he walked up to her. "We're here to help Constable Mercer. My cousin, her husband and Ms. McDouglas are here as well to assist."

"Oh… I see," the woman replied in a knowing manner. She nodded her head and told them, "Please come in."

"Molly, what…" the man in the sitting room started to say when his wife walked in with four other people along with the two men from the law.

"Please stay seated Mr. Palkis," Brennan said as the man's eyes lit up with recognition seeing him. "I'm sorry there are so many of us but I suppose we'll go back to old lordship responsibilities," he said with a smile.

Smiling in return Palkis said, "We; the lads and I; will be happy to know that." He then turned to the others and looked back at Brennan asking, "Your cousin?"

"Yes, Kate Beckett," he began. "Her husband Richard Castle and Skye McDouglas who-"

"I think everyone knows who she is," Palkis replied with a wide smile before he made a brief grimace of pain.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, bloody bump on my head won't let me smile all that much. So I hope you won't think I look like I'm grimacing," Palkis said.

"No, it's alright," Skye said.

"Please, have a seat; all of you," Palkis then told everyone, motioning with his left hand.

Castle, studying that movement, looked at his wife as they sat on a love seat while Brennan went to an armchair to his right. With the two officers standing he glanced at the constabulary to see if he'd speak first.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Mrs. Palkis asked everyone. "A bit of tea?"

"I think we're fine," Mercer said, the others nodding.

"I could use more water Molly," Palkis told his wife.

Beckett watched Skye going after to the woman towards the kitchen and she turned back to the room just as Mercer was clearing his throat.

"I'm curious about what happened to you," Brennan said.

"The constable didn't tell you?" Palkis asked in surprise.

Shaking his head Brennan replied, "I think it's best if we hear it from you yourself."

"He's right," Beckett said, not surprised when the reverend looked at her as if for confirmation. "Please start a little before the attack." She was glad the man nodded immediately and she hoped he'd tell them where exactly he'd been as he began.

"I was walking to the _Squire_ from here but I had only just reached the edge of town before I heard what sounded as if something was breaking branches," Palkis began with. "You know the small public garden the last Lord Cotswold put for his wife?" he directed to Brennan.

"I do," he replied. Brennan then turned to the others and said, "When Clara's mother passed away her father took a part of a plot of land that was the Darcy's and he made it into the public gardens."

"I didn't know that was for her mother," Beckett said, since they'd seen the gardens before. She turned back to Palkis as he was continuing, setting aside her request for them to go to see the garden for later.

"I entered through the street side," the man said. "And walked around to see what was going on since I'd heard some kids were mucking about last night."

"What kids?" Castle asked, sharing a look with his wife.

"The younger Post boy," Palkis said, shaking his head. "And his girlfriend, they like to run about and scare people."

Seeing Mercer making a quick gesture with his fingers Beckett turned back to the reverend and she said, "How did you know about them messing around?"

"Because I'd seen them running outside the _Squire_ about seven," Palkis replied. "I had my pint then and then came back home… if you thought I might have hurt my mates."

"You've spoken with Sanderson," Brennan stated.

Nodding Palkis then continued saying, "So I called out a hello and the next thing I knew was a horrible pain here before I was out. I came awake in the garden, but all the way on the other side of it."

Beckett shared a look with her husband, thinking there wasn't going to be the idea of a sighting of a ghost, when the man was speaking again.

"I don't really like to admit it," Palkis said with a sigh. "But I did tell Constable Mercer and I suppose I should tell you as well. Before I was struck and at the other end of the garden that you can walk out to the woods through, there was a… I don't know what it was since it was so fast. But it looked like a sleeve but I could see the darkness through it."

"As if it were transparent?" Castle asked.

Palkis hesitated, grimacing again before he sighed and nodded saying, "Yes, but it's absolute hogwash. Spirits. I'm a man of God and I don't hold with the notion. But whatever it was… someone was in there with me."

Since she had a feeling that that was all the man had to say about his attack Beckett said, "And after?"

"Oh… I called out for help as my head was hurting badly and some townsfolk stopped for me and called the local doctor," Palkis replied with a nod.

"What about before?" Castle said.

"Before?" Palkis asked in obvious confusion.

"Did you notice anything strange between leaving your house and hearing that noise at the garden," Beckett explained.

Thinking that over, Palkis finally shook his head and said, "I was alone on the road… so there weren't any people then though some were ahead of me towards town. But they were out of my sight once I heard the noise. No other sounds either. I'm sorry."

"No, no," Brennan was quick to reassure him. "Anything will help the police, you can be sure," he added, though he was startled when the reverend looked concerned abruptly.

"Excuse me," Palkis said as he stood up though he faltered before he had straightened up completely.

"Easy Reverend," Brennan said, jumping up and steadying him. "I thought you said he wasn't badly hurt."

"He wouldn't let Doctor Linton do much," Mercer replied before they were all turning to the doorway to the dining room as Mrs. Palkis was hurrying through it with Skye close behind her.

"Gareth, Dr. Linton said to rest," she said worriedly as she rushed to him once she'd seen what he was doing.

"I'm fine," Palkis said firmly. "But are you alright?"

"Yes, please sit," Mrs. Palkis replied, speaking firmly. "Please." She took her husband's arm once Mercer had moved out of the way and then asked the constabulary, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment," Mercer replied seriously. "But I may need to get in touch with you in the future," he said, looking at the reverend.

"Of course," Palkis said firmly. "But before you go," he said quickly to them. "Have you seen Basil and Gerry today?"

"We did," Skye said first.

"They're doing very well," Beckett said.

"You should try calling them," Brennan said though he glanced at Mercer to see if that was alright.

"I will," Palkis said, seeing the constabulary nod.

After they had said goodbye to the couple, the group left and walked to the street before Beckett turned to Mercer saying, "Does he have a connection to any pubs?"

"Directly? No," the constabulary replied with a quick shake of his head. "But," Mercer quickly continued before the others could speak. "He was found near a pub."

"Which…" Castle started to say before he turned to his wife's cousin.

"_The Flying Windmill_," Brennan said promptly.

* * *

"It's a beautiful garden," Beckett told her cousin.

"It is, Clara will walk through here sometimes," Brennan said softly. "She loved willow trees and these flowers," he added, nodding to the flower beds. He sighed heavily and said, "How am I to tell her this happened in the garden her father gave her mum?"

"I think she'd be more concerned about Mr. Palkis," Beckett said with a slight smile. When her cousin looked like he was agreeing with that she squeezed his shoulder and then went to the other end of the garden finding her husband was looking to the right of the exit there instead of out the space in the hedge. She squeezed his arm and was about to ask him what he was thinking before she realized what and she was about to tell him to stop when he was turning to her to speak.

"I know you don't believe all of this," Brennan told her seriously. "But these men wouldn't make anything up."

"Not even Mr. Palkis?" Beckett asked.

"I said he was a jokester, not a liar," Brennan said seriously. "And really, whether or not these men are seeing an actual ghost or not doesn't matter. The fact they have physical injuries is what we need to focus on."

"You're right," Beckett said quickly. "So we should work with that and only look at the idea of a ghost in case it relates to them being struck on the head."

"You're thinking of the Post son's video?" Brennan asked. When his cousin nodded her head he said, "I was as well… but Mercer did tell us the boy has been cleared. Well… him, his girlfriend and the Romeyn boy."

"I know," Beckett replied. She then turned around abruptly and was about to sit down on the ground before her cousin was grabbing her. "I'm fine," she said, feeling as if she was speaking from far away before they both looked over at the woods entrance where Skye was walking in.

"Same," the investigator said as she strode over to them. "Here," she said.

"What…" Beckett started to say as she took a white rose petal that her friend had been holding. She felt absurd admitting it in her mind but she felt better and stepped away with her husband.

"Oh, just toss it aside," Skye said with a shake of her head as the writer was trying to hand back the petal. "Just a momentary thing," she said.

"What just happened?" Brennan asked the two women.

"I think you need to ask me," Skye said before Beckett could speak. "And your mother in law is here. That petal I just grabbed from the floor for protection; whatever happened here you need to clear the garden. With sage," she added as Brennan opened his mouth. "You need to get out of here," she then told Beckett.

"Are they in the woods?" she asked.

"No," Skye said simply.

"But-" Beckett began.

"Not you," Skye replied. "We're heading out of here and not coming back until it's been cleansed. You don't need to," she said, adding the last to Brennan.

"What happened to you?" Beckett asked, letting her lead her out of the garden by taking her arm.

"I staggered a little; luckily no one saw that," Skye replied. They turned back to the garden once they were outside and she said, "Rick should be out soon."

"Probably," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then sighed and said, "Why?"

"I suppose since it was a malicious attack a bit of negativity seeped in," Skye answered.

"You suppose?" Beckett said as she turned to her friend. Before the investigator could reply to her, they looked over at the entrance before her husband was walking out of it quickly.

"Hey, what happened?" Castle asked as he went straight to his wife as soon as he'd spotted her.

"I felt a little… off," Beckett said honestly. "But I'm fine now."

"You too?" Castle asked Skye as he went to his wife and took her hand.

"A bit, but we needed to step outside," the investigator said. "We're fine now." She then turned towards the town before she walked towards the building that was nearest the garden, leaving the two alone behind her.

"You're sure?" Castle asked his wife once they'd turned back to each other.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly with a quick nod of her head. "Was there anything in the woods?"

"Some footprints but they're deteriorated so I suggested that the attacker was watching Mr. Palkis back down the road and came from behind," Castle said.

"Which means there's more than just one attacker," Beckett pointed out to him.

"I said the same," Castle replied with a nod. "I'm not that sure if Mercer really took that into consideration-"

"Are you fishing?" Beckett interrupted.

"No… oh, no I was saying that because I wonder if he'd trust me," Castle said. "Since I wasn't exactly with the police." He then saw the expression on his wife's face and asked, "What?"

"It's really weird to hear you saying that," Beckett said with a smile. She squeezed her husband's arm when he playfully pouted for a moment and then said, "Should we walk down the road?"

"Yeah," Castle said before he recalled Skye. "Wait-"

"I think she might have gone into the pub," Beckett said, touching his arm and nodding to the first building that led into town from that direction.

"Or should we go that way?" Castle asked her. He wasn't surprised when she tugged his hand to go in the direction of the road. They walked together down the street, splitting up when the side of road became mud.

"Anything?" Beckett asked as they continued even after the reverend's house.

"No," Castle said. "So it's the street then. Too bad there aren't any more houses here," he added as he walked across the road to her.

"Wait," Beckett said, stopping her husband before he could grab her hand. "I see everyone's out of the garden."

Turning in that direction, Castle saw she was right and they started walking rapidly back to the others.

"Where's Ms. McDouglas?" Mercer asked as soon as the two had walked up to them.

"We think she… oh no," Castle said as he looked down the road. "She's there."

"Ms. McDouglas-" Mercer began, sounding annoyed.

"Skye is fine," the investigator replied. Once she'd reached them she placed her hands on her hips and said, "And I was walking past the pub, to see any potential hiding places."

"Please don't do that again," Mercer said firmly. "I'll get in a lot of trouble should anything happens to civilians."

"Of course," Skye said with a nod.

"Did you find anything?" Beckett asked.

"No, if they hid it wasn't in between buildings," Skye said. "What about the pub?"

"Nothing there," Mercer said, looking at Gorman.

"I spoke to the people there and no one heard or saw anything," the officer began. "Only when a Mr. Fairview came inside and asked them to call the police. He and his wife found Mr. Palkis."

"And with that I'd like you to head back to White Mount," Mercer said to the other four. "We'll see what we have and should we need your help again I'll call you."

Though she wanted to say they didn't really need to, Beckett said goodbye with the others before they turned and started walking through down to reach the other side so they could return to the manor. She held hands with her husband, wondering where exactly the case would be going next without them there to investigate as well.

* * *

"Rick?"

Turning to the entrance to the library, Castle said, "What's wrong?"

"I was looking for you, are you sure you still want to go into town?" Beckett asked, walking up to where he was standing at a shelf.

"I do, I just wanted to check on something that's been bothering me," Castle replied.

"About the case?" Beckett asked, turning to set down their scarves she'd brought from their room.

"Yeah, the symbol on the wrists of the vics," Castle replied. "And it hit me why I thought it was familiar."

"Familiar?" Beckett said in surprise.

"It took me a while to get it, but here," Castle said, opening the book he'd held closed with his finger marking two pages. He held it flat on his hand and said, "The Hellfire Club."

"The caves they went to on _Ghost Adventures_?" Beckett asked as her husband indicated a picture of a painting.

"Yes, but to be honest it's not really the original Hellfire Club. And that was located north of us," Castle replied.

"The halo and the crucifix?" Beckett said as she looked at the founder of the other club and saw the symbols that had been marked on the three men.

Nodding Castle said, "There are some Hellfire Clubs today here in England and then Ireland. But I don't think they're like this club," tapping the painting.

"I doubt it, not if they're known," Beckett said. "Unless…"

"That's what I was thinking but really," Castle started to say as he knew what she'd thought. "This town is small; I doubt we wouldn't have heard about a Hellfire Club by now."

"Or Mercer would have heard about it," Beckett said.

"Officer Gorman too," Castle said, nodding. He closed the book and said, "I need to tell Brennan about this so he can tell Mercer and we can go."

"He's in the family room with the kids," Beckett told him before they were walking together out of the room.

"Hullo," Brennan said, seeing the two walking. He quickly stood with Helene in his arms and said, "What?" seeing the book in Castle's hand.

Explaining quickly what he'd found and showing his wife's cousin the painting, Castle said, "I don't know if that's what this symbol is supposed to be but…"

"It seems like it," Brennan said. "The nose looks a bit close to the painting."

"It's why it seemed familiar to me," Castle said.

"We were about to leave," Beckett said. "But he showed me that and you should tell Mercer."

"Don't worry," Brennan said, holding Helene out to Castle before he took the book. "He'll appreciate anything."

"So will we," Castle commented though he was speaking absently as he was gently bouncing the baby.

Texting the constabulary on the phone quickly Brennan then said, "I'll let you know if he gets in touch with me. And be careful."

"We will," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised he'd said that. She waited for her husband to give the baby back to her cousin and they said goodbye to the three before heading for the back door.

"Hello," Mary said. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are," Beckett said first as she and Castle were hurrying to put on their coats.

"But I realized something about the case," he said once he had on his scarf.

"Oh?" Skye asked. After the two had told her and Mary about the symbol and paining she said, "Interesting. And an odd connection really. They were said to have murdered a little person; not harm the elderly."

"A red herring?" Mary suggested.

"I had thought that," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

With a quick nod Castle said, "It would make sense since nothing is tying into the club besides that made up symbol."

"Though," Skye began. "There's another idea." She waited until they were outside and then said to the others as she knew they were confused, "They want to start another club or tried and failed."

"The latter seems more likely," Beckett said before they reached the path that would lead to the one that would take them into town.

"It does but still, something about this doesn't seem right," Castle said. "We asked Mercer, Gorman, Brennan and Clara about feuds or disputes and they have nothing. It's like… Levittown in the fifties."

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Then Levittown where everyone had a lobotomy," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry but you get what I mean."

"I know, but it can happen," Beckett said.

"Unlikely it would in this case," Mary said. When the others looked at her she'd been prepared to explain that before they climbed over the fence and started walking to town. "This kind of aggression and their cowardice in sneaking up on them."

"She's right," Skye said with a nod. "Turning them to hit on the forehead…"

"They wanted to make sure it wasn't too hard," Castle said.

"And last night they couldn't see enough," Beckett added. She smiled when the other three nodded nearly in unison and she was about to turn their attention to what they'd do in town when the investigator was speaking first.

"Were you planning on going to any of the shops?" Skye said. "Or just taking photographs?"

"The bookstore?" Beckett asked her husband.

"If you want to," Castle replied. "But…"

"You're going to the _Squire_, aren't you?" Mary asked the two with a smile.

"I think he wants to now," Beckett said, smiling herself. "With the possible explanation for the symbol on the vics."

"I really wonder what it would mean if it was the explanation for it," Skye said.

"What about Mercer?" Mary said then. "Would he want you doing that?"

"I wasn't planning on asking about the symbol," Castle told them quickly as they were approaching the first buildings. "But about the Hellfire Club."

Thinking that over for a moment Beckett said, "You're thinking another one did form in this area."

"I did, or it tried and failed," Castle replied.

"I guess if you word it like that," Beckett said. "But if Mercer gets mad about that you need to explain that to him."

"I will," Castle promised. "So we'll have a pint?"

"A cuppa," Skye said quickly before Beckett could answer. "A pint at lunch was enough for us."

"She's right; we're likely going to have wine with dinner," Beckett told her husband, squeezing his hand that was holding hers. When he nodded she then turned her attention to the buildings they were walking by, taking pictures before they'd reached the bookstore they'd gone to first.

"I have to ask," Skye said, stopping the others from going into the store. "What's the town gossip about these attacks?"

"Should we ask them about that too?" Castle asked his wife.

"Alright," Beckett said with a brief nod. She went into the store first and put away her camera before she was walking through some shelves to look at the books.

Castle had broken away from the other three at the entrance and looked at some of the local books before he paused and then hurried back to the front of the store.

"Where's your husband?" Skye said, coming up to Beckett who was looking at a book a few minutes later.

"I have no idea," Beckett said, not looking up from the tome in her hands. "But if I know him, he'll be looking for something about the Hellfire Club."

"I thought he would too," Skye replied.

"You didn't find anything?" Beckett asked as she was putting away the book.

"Not really," Skye said. "I wanted to walk around town and the stores."

"Did Mary want to shop?" Beckett said.

"She did," Skye replied. "We'd talked about going in the pool but she pointed out we might get tired of it before the kids come."

"How tired of it could you get?" Beckett said with a smile.

"I don't know," Skye said with a shrug. "But I did have the idea of us playing pool tonight."

"You and Mary?" Beckett asked, confused by the way the woman was looking at her.

"And you two," Skye said, nodding to where she could see Castle.

"If it's possible," Beckett then said.

"It'd keep that… brat Elliston away from you," Skye said, rolling her eyes. She was about to walk down the aisle but paused when her friend touched her arm.

"What happened?" Beckett asked her.

Skye hesitated, but when her friend said her name she sighed and told her, "When you two were out riding and Mary and I were back in the house and he approached us. Asked where you were."

"What was your answer," Beckett prompted when the investigator didn't continue.

"That you were with Rick and I had no idea what you were doing," Skye said.

"Doing or going?" Beckett asked.

"Doing, he needed to think you two were up in bed," Skye said, keeping her voice down.

Sighing Beckett then said, "I guess, but thank you."

"Not a problem," Skye said as she smiled slightly. "And if the situation is ever reversed I hope you'll do the same for me."

"Sure," Beckett said simply before they left that aisle together. She went to the right and started to look for her husband as she'd lost sight of him before she found him in the back corner.

Jumping when he felt a hand on his back, Castle turned and said, "Nothing?"

"No," Beckett replied. "Anything on the Hellfire Club?"

"You knew I was looking?" Castle asked her with a smile.

"Of course," Beckett said. "And?"

"One book but it's more on the founder of the second group; the one that had other names before they gave it the name Hellfire Club," Castle answered. "Sir Francis Dashwood."

Taking the book Beckett looked it over and asked, "Well?"

"I don't think I will," Castle replied. "Your cousin also has this book; I was just making sure it was that one before I ended up buying it."

Beckett nodded before she said, "Then we should get going."

"Skye and Mary?" Castle asked.

"Skye didn't want to get anything," Beckett explained at they walked to the end of the aisle. "Mary I'm not sure about as I lost sight of her."

"They're there," Castle said as he nodded to the register.

Turning Beckett could see the two women there, Mary taking a tote bag from the cashier there before the investigator was signing something. When the two walked up to her and Castle she asked, "A fan?"

"A fan," Skye said. "She wanted our autographs."

"Which she's happy about," Mary started to say as they were leaving the store. "Since she doesn't want all the focus on her."

"It's not my band," Skye said simply. "But it doesn't matter, she knew us both."

"I forgot to ask you," Castle said. "They have tea at the pub?"

"They will," Skye replied. "I saw it on the board near the bar earlier. But what about any other stores?"

"One more," Castle suddenly told them.

"Ah, I wondered if he'd find it," Skye said as they stopped where they were.

"I owe you," Mary said teasingly to her wife before Skye rolled her eyes to her laughter before Beckett was abruptly speak and startling them both.

"What are you talking about?" she asked them.

"You'll see shortly," Skye said. She turned to her friend and said, "We should head over into the pub."

"Rick-" Beckett started to say.

"Will know where we are, don't worry," Skye told her.

"I'll wait here," Beckett said to the two women. She half expected them to protest that but when they said they'd start walking she turned her attention back to the shop her husband had gone into. He came back out a short time later and she bit her lower lip to hide her smile before she waited for him to approach her.

"Hey, you're on your own," Castle said when they were together.

"I am," Beckett said before she was taking the small bouquet of rosebuds he was handing to her. "They're beautiful," she told him with a smile. She reached over and squeezed his hand before saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome love," Castle said.

"How were you able to get these in coral?" Beckett asked as they took each other's hand and started to walk towards the pub.

"I asked them and they said their grower had them," Castle replied. "If that grower had been there I would have thanked them."

Beckett smiled and then shook her head before she said, "It'll be interesting to be holding these while I'm talking to the guys with you."

"True, but I wanted to get those now," Castle said. He saw the way his wife was looking at him and shrugged saying, "Before the case took over."

"Fair enough," Beckett said. "But you might have to hold it for me."

"Okay," Castle said slowly.

"I'm kidding," Beckett said with a smile before she let go of his hand so he could open the door for them. She went inside first and quickly found Skye and Mary as they were by the entrance.

"They're here," the investigator said first.

"But Mr. Worths is playing at the moment," Mary then said.

"Then we should have some tea first," Beckett told them.

"After you," Castle said to Skye.

"Oh, thanks," the investigator said jokingly before she smiled.

"Let's get a table," Mary told them. She led the way to one for four people by the windows in the front of the pub and sat on the booth seating along one side of it. "Nice flowers," she said with a smile once they were settled.

"How did you know he'd go?" Beckett asked.

"Skye saw the shop," Mary replied. "And figured you'd go at some point."

"It wasn't hard to guess," Skye said as she was reaching the table and sitting down. "Just an odd time to go now."

"That's what she said," Castle said, nodding to his wife.

"Not in the same way," Beckett explained to them. They turned their attention then to the barmaid that was bringing over their tea and they got their mugs ready before her husband was clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Kate and I were talking about something the other day," Castle began.

"Back at home?" Skye asked. When he nodded, she smiled and said, "About what?"

"Your girls," Beckett said, rolling her eyes when her husband looked at her. "But it was just in the context of them going to camp this year like Mari will."

Nodding Skye said, "I'm guessing the fact we mentioned them when Brennan was talking about their youngest reminded you of us meeting ours?" At the nods of both writers she looked at her wife with a smile before saying, "You'd like more detail?"

"A little more, if you don't want to then that's okay," Castle told them.

Sipping at her tea, Mary said when she'd set her mug down, "That's fine. We'd gone to the orphanage and as you know we had no idea who we'd adopt."

"Were twins ever in mind?" Beckett asked.

"No, we mentioned it when we told you before but we didn't mention we were fine with the option," Skye replied. "When we got to the orphanage we were walking up to the front doors and walked through a group of the younger children."


	17. Come Back Another Day (Part 2)

_"Hullo, hullo," Skye was saying to the young boys and girls as they were walking by them. She paused seeing one staring back at her before she felt her wife take her hand and shook herself to look at her._

_ "Hey, are you alright?" Mary asked her._

_ "Yes, they're cute," Skye said with a smile. "Though some of them are quite little for a walk."_

_ "It's a lot of strollers," Mary told her. "Come on," she said, tugging her hand gently._

_ The two walked together up the steps of the manor and were let in before being the director of the orphanage came out to them._

_ "It's a pleasure to get to meet you both," the woman said, smiling at them as she shook their hands. "We use a room here to introduce the children to their parents so if you're ready I'll take you there now."_

_ After they were in the small room alone with the door closed behind them Skye walked over to the window and looked down at the grounds where children were playing. She didn't realize that she'd been standing there for some time until her wife stepped up to her._

_ "Are you okay?" Mary asked._

_ "I am, just… a bit nervous," Skye replied._

_ "Me too," Mary said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "But I'm excited too."_

_ "So am I," Skye replied, turning to her. They kissed tenderly before they were suddenly jumping apart at the sound of the door opening behind them._

_ "Here we are," the director said, speaking absently as she was slowly walking into the room._

_ Her eyes widening as she saw the two toddlers holding the woman's hands, Skye recognized the one on the left as the girl she'd seen outside. She shook herself as her wife squeezed her arm and then said, "What are their names?"_

_ "This is Marie," the director said, indicating the girl on the left. "And Kathleen. Marie is the elder by minutes."_

_ "They're adorable," Mary said, watching with her wife stepping up but stopping. "Could we have some time alone with them?"_

_ "Of course," the director said before she waited for the doctor to take the girls by their hands._

_ "Rose," Mary said gently once they were alone in the room._

_ "Yes, sorry," Skye said, shaking herself and stepping forward to her wife. She was about to sit on one of the armchairs in the middle of the room before Marie was walking to her. With a smile she shared with her wife, she took the toddler's hand and went to the chair to sit. "Hullo Marie," she said. When the child looked up at her she breathed out hard and then said, "Mary."_

_ "I know," the doctor replied, sitting in the chair next to her and holding Kathleen on her lap._

_ "We're agreed then?" Skye asked as she picked Marie up and put her on her lap. She looked at the little girl as she reached out to her hair and then turned her gaze up to her. "Would you and your sister like to come home with us?" she asked, smiling._

_ "Mama?" Marie said._

_ "Mama!" Kathleen then squealed before Mary was hugging her._

_ "I think that decides it," the doctor commented. "Should we go?"_

_ "If we can," Skye said as Marie was wrapping her arms around her._

* * *

"That quickly?" Beckett asked. When her friend gave her a look she said, "I know, but Julia was four, not two."

"They'd been told they might have a mother," Mary explained.

"Not mothers?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, they weren't sure if it'd be us or another couple that would be there… in a day or two," Skye said. "I'm not sure when."

"But they took to us very quickly luckily; we learned later on that the couple after us didn't want two children," Mary said. "Just one. But we signed the papers and then took them to Dublin as we wanted to get home as soon as possible."

"How long did you stay in the city?" Beckett asked.

"I was going to tell you," Skye said with a smile. "We got tickets for the next day; towards noon; and we had that night to spend."

"We used that time to start getting used to being mothers," Mary added.

Nodding her head, Skye said, "It wasn't all that easy but we had fallen in love with them already. So we were just making sure they were okay with us."

* * *

_"Here Marie," Mary was saying to the toddler. "Try a little of this avocado, I think you'll enjoy it."_

_ "You should have told her it was guacamole _grá_," Skye said in amusement as the toddler was taking the spoon and eating it herself. She smiled when Marie did after eating and was about to ask Kathleen if she wanted some herself when the toddler was speaking._

_ "Mama?" Kathleen said._

_ "You need to sit in your seat," Skye told her teasingly, lightly tickling her neck and making the toddler giggle. "But we'll have a seat together back in our room."_

_ "I want cookie!" Marie said then._

_ "Later, later," Mary said with a smile at her wife. "That's what you get when you mention dessert."_

_ "All I said was that there were cookies on the menu at the hotel," Skye said before she reached over to Marie to gently wipe her mouth._

_ "You'll need to watch that," Mary said. "And I suppose I will as well," she said before she took the bill from their waiter. After they'd paid she and Skye got their daughters in the stroller they had for them and they walked to the street before heading back to their hotel which was nearby._

_ "Should we give them a bath?" Skye asked before they were walking into the lobby. She smiled when her wife nodded and they headed up to their room before they got the girls out and started preparing them for a bath in their bathroom._

_ "Kath, please," Mary said as the toddler started to run around the bedroom once her clothes were off._

_ "Yeah, remember Deidre mentioned kids will do that," Skye said in amusement as she grabbed Marie before she could run off after her twin. When Kathleen stopped directly in front of her and looked up at her she smiled and told her, "It's time for a bath little one."_

_ "Mama don't wanna," Kathleen said._

_ "Of course not, but you need to," Mary said as she came up behind the toddler and picked her up. She had expected her to scream but when she was quiet she said, "Huh, I thought we'd have more difficulty there."_

_ "Don't jinx it, let's go," Skye told her quickly before they walked inside the bathroom to get to the tub. She set it to fill quickly, smiling when her older daughter squealed when she bent over. As she straightened up she said to her wife, "It's interesting isn't it?"_

_ "Well, the fact we've got two of them makes it even more so," Mary replied, kissing Kathleen's temple to her giggle. "_But I love them already_," she said in Irish._

_ "I know," Skye said. She had to turn off the water and then set Marie inside the warm water, getting on her knees while her wife was getting Kathleen in with her twin. They washed the girls' hair and then bodies, finding the two were sleepier as time went on and they were quick to get them out and changed for bed._

_ Going to the bedroom, Skye and Mary set their daughters on the two cots they'd gotten from the hotel, making sure the mesh sides were secure._

_ "Goodnight loves," Skye told the two as they were laying down. "We'll see you in the morning and we'll go back home."_

_ "Cafornia?" Kathleen asked before she yawned._

_ "Exactly, you'll love it," Skye replied. She wasn't sure how the girls would take it before she couldn't help herself and she kissed them both on the cheek. She smiled when Marie wrapped her arms around her neck and she kissed her forehead tenderly before doing the same with her twin. "Sweet dreams girls," she told them. "I love you both."_

_ "Mama," Marie said with a smile._

_ "I love you two as well," Mary said. She kissed them both quickly and said, "Tomorrow you'll be home and meet your grandda."_

_ "Tomorrow, let them sleep _grá_," Skye told her wife in amusement. She watched her kissing their daughters' foreheads as she'd done before they made sure the two were tucked in. Once they were standing they stayed next to the beds, not moving until they were sure the twins were asleep. She let her wife lead her into the bathroom after they had their pajamas and they quickly changed before they brushed their teeth._

_ "Well _grá_," Mary said, stepping up to her wife and wrapping her arms around her neck once they'd finished. "We're mothers now for sure," she told her as her wife was holding her._

_ "I know," Skye said before they were leaning into each other to kiss. They did so deeply, their tongues very shortly after meeting and when they parted she said, "I thought we'd have to stop that."_

_ Rolling her eyes Mary said, "We'll manage." She kissed her wife quickly on the lips before telling her, "But for now we need to sleep so we can continue being mothers."_

_ "I love you," Skye told her wife._

_ "I love you too Skye," Mary replied quickly. They shared another deep kiss before they were parting and then letting go of one another as well. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and checked on the girls before they were satisfied they were fine._

_ Once they'd climbed into bed, Skye grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it before she leaned over and kissed Mary on the lips._

_ "Goodnight _grá_," the doctor told her wife with a smile, keeping her voice low._

_ "Night _grá_," Skye murmured gently before they shared another kiss and then settled down to the bed, holding one another and falling asleep as they listened to the light breathing of their daughters._

* * *

Skye, pausing after ending their day, looked at Beckett and said in Irish, "_I'm sure you can relate_."

"_I can_," Beckett said in the same language. She then sighed and said, "The next day," speaking in English.

"Is fairly self-explanatory," Skye began with a smile at the prompt. "We got up and got the girls up. We had breakfast in our room and got them to the airport."

"What about clothes?" Castle asked.

"The orphanage had two changes of clothes besides their standard uniform they had them wear," Mary said. At the surprise on the couples faces she explained, "They had school there too and they thought it was easier doing that too with all the kids they had. So we took those two changes and pajamas with us in our suitcases but got rid of them back at home."

"We took them out to the Promenade," Skye said. She saw the smile on Beckett's face and asked her, "That doesn't surprise you?"

"Not at all," Beckett said. "And I see why they love it as much as they do."

"And you both," Castle said. He smiled when the two women looked at him and told them, "You loved them instantly. At that age they'd want that."

"Not always," Mary said, holding up her finger to stop him. "We were told before we made our way to Ireland that sometimes the younger children had problems with strangers."

"We were lucky," Skye replied. "And we love them still of course." She and her wife were quiet then and they shared a look before she asked, "What is it?"

"When you took them home?" Beckett asked.

Looking at her watch and then glancing to where they could see Basil playing still, Skye nodded and said, "Alright then. We landed in the afternoon and we waited to leave until after we'd had lunch since there are some good places there. Plus we wanted to see how they'd like a bit of American food."

"What did you give them?" Castle said in surprise.

"We had Mexican; there was a place at the time in Bradley Terminal," Mary said with a smile. "And we let them have a quesadilla and some beans. And of course guacamole which they loved already."

"It was a wonderful meal," Skye said, smiling herself. "When we'd finished we left and went to our car we'd parked there for the time we were gone and drove straight to home."

* * *

_"We're home girls," Mary said, looking into the back of the car. "Are you awake?"_

_ "Me Mama," Marie said quickly._

_ "Okay, Dad should be here," Skye said, driving around the house to the garage. "There he is," she said when she saw that he was coming away from the patio. "Your grandda is here girls." She stopped outside the garage and then got out at the same time as her wife, going with her to the girls in the back. Once they had Marie on her hip she told her, "He's really excited to meet you two."_

_ "Dada?" Kathleen asked, on Mary's hip._

_ "Grandda," Skye corrected her gently. She turned to her dad and said with a smile, "Hullo Dad."_

_ "Hullo," Liam said, smiling at the little girl on her hip. "Is this Marie?"_

_ "She is," Skye replied with a nod._

_ "Hullo there Marie," Liam then said to his granddaughter._

_ Skye watched a little anxiously as the toddler was staring at her dad though she soon giggled and turned away._

_ "What are they calling me?" Liam asked the two women._

_ "We're not sure yet," Mary said, hugging her father in law after her wife had done so._

_ "Gamda!" Kathleen said._

_ "Oh, thank you," Liam said as they were laughing. He looked down at Marie and seeing she was starting at him he reached down and gently moved her hair off her forehead. "Well," he said as the toddler smiled at him in reaction. "Should we go inside?"_

_ "I think so," Skye replied before they walked up to the house. She set Marie down inside and took her hand before saying, "We'll take you two to see the house now. But we need to go shopping for you both."_

_ "They don't have anything to wear besides what they have on?" Liam asked his daughter and daughter in law._

_ "Another outfit," Mary answered. "And pajamas but we're not keeping those. So we're heading out to the Promenade."_

_ "You're coming along too Dad," Skye said, not making that a question as he smiled at her._

_ "I'm more than glad to hear it," Liam said before he was walking with the four over to the stairs._

_ Carrying their daughters while they went up the staircase, Skye smiled at Marie as the toddler was looking around them with wide eyes. At the top of the stairs she carried Marie to the room she and Mary had set aside for her and she said, "Here you are sweetling. Your room." Seeing the smile shortly after on the toddler's face she looked at her wife and said, "I think she likes it."_

_ "It looks like it," Mary said, setting down Kathleen after her wife had put Marie down._

_ "Are you sure about the beds?" Liam asked._

_ "They were in cots last night," Skye said, watching with her dad and wife as the twins went to the bed. "The orphanage had them in them for a month now." When her dad nodded she then said to her wife, "We'll have to watch out tonight."_

_ "Did they share a bed back at the orphanage?" Liam asked._

_ "No, but the change in circumstances…" Mary began before she looked down as Marie came over to her. "What is it honey?"_

_ "Toys Mama," the toddler said._

_ "Yes, those are for you," Mary said, smiling when she saw where Marie was pointing._

_ "We should see your sister's room now," Skye said, going to Kathleen and taking her hand before they walked together down the hall to the next bedroom. "This is yours honey," she told the toddler once they'd entered it._

_ "I think she likes it," Liam said when the twins rushed for the bed again._

_ "Or they just want to jump on the bed," Mary said in amusement as Skye was picking up Marie. "Should we show them our room and the others?" she asked her wife while she was getting Kathleen._

_ "Good idea," Skye said before they gave the girls a tour of the rest of the rooms on the second floor. She wasn't surprised when the girls, put on hers and Mary's bed, were jumping up and down for a bit before they grabbed the two. Once they'd finished upstairs they went back down, her dad closing the gates they had at the top and bottom of the stairs._

_ Showing the girls the downstairs of the house, Mary was holding Marie by the time they went outside to show them the backyard and then the front. They stayed in the front for a while, watching her father in law playfully chasing the twins as they were laughing heavily in their joy. She wrapped her arm around her wife and said, "We really need to go."_

_ "I know," Skye said with a sigh. "But it's going to be difficult to stop them."_

_ "Your dad too?" Mary asked her._

_ "Of course," Skye said, smiling at her wife. She leaned over and shared a kiss with her before they turned their attention to the girls and her dad._

_ Getting to their car, Mary drove them the short distance to the Promenade and they were walking outside the parking structure before they paused to put the twins into their stroller._

_ "I'm glad you thought to get this one," Liam said as it was a two-seater._

_ "Alright, alright," Skye said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling soon after as her wife was looking at her pointedly. "You were right to get it but I still think it's weird you wanted the other seat for storage."_

_ Mary shrugged before she then said, "In the end it worked out." She smiled when her wife was rolling her eyes again before she'd buckled Kathleen into her seat. "Ready?" she asked as she was standing behind the stroller._

_ "Ready," Skye said, standing up with a quick smile at the girls. They walked together to the street then, Liam walking behind them until they'd gotten to 3__rd__ Street. "We'll have to stay for dinner," she said._

_ "Planning on introducing them to the pub already?" Liam asked him with a smile._

_ "Of course, but just a bit," Skye replied. She smiled and said, "But first we buy them clothes." She glanced at her wife and said, "And perhaps some books as well."_

_ Laughing Mary took a moment to squeeze her wife's arm before saying, "You have no argument from me. Where do you want to go first?"_

_ "Let's try _Gymboree_ and the _Gap_ for anything else," Skye said, looking at the map they'd stopped at. When she looked at her dad she saw the way he was looking at them and shrugged saying, "When have we ever bought children's clothing?"_

_ "It's a surprise," Liam said._

_ "They have nice clothes Dad," Skye said in amusement before they were heading down the street to the two stores listening to the girls in front reacting to the topiaries and fountains they passed._

* * *

"We started getting their clothes that day," Skye said. "And we did eat at the _King's Head_ that night for dinner."

"They enjoyed it?" Castle asked.

"They did, they'd already been fed a little of fish and chips back at the orphanage," Mary answered. "And the chips they loved."

"We both had maternity leave after we adopted them; a month," Skye said. "And we loved every moment of it since we could swim with them and play with them and start learning their personalities."

"I've been wondering," Beckett said then. "What about what they called you then? They said mama for you both?"

"We eventually taught them mummy," Mary said, smiling at her wife. "Since it could get confusing."

"Luckily they took to it quick," Skye said. She then smiled herself and said, "And eventually learned to say grandda for my dad." Looking at Beckett she said, "I'm guessing you can relate?"

"Both of us," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand on the table. She was about to remind them about their time in the Hamptons with Julia for the first time when the music suddenly stopped. They turned together towards Basil and she whipped her head back when the investigator was getting up and rushing to the man as she called to him.

"Mr. Worths," Skye was saying as she approached the man as he was putting away his violin.

"Oh please ma'am, you can call me Basil," he said with a smile. "Might I buy you a pint?" He glanced over at the table she'd come from and said, "You and your friends."

"We…" Skye started to say before the door to the pub opened. She looked back at Beckett as she saw that it was Gerry and Palkis and then turned back to Basil saying, "We wanted to ask you something about the town we thought you might be able to answer for us."

"Oh… what about Lord Cotswold?" Basil said in confusion.

"It might be history further back," Castle said, having come over to get drinks for the three men. "Plus we're asking without Mercer knowing yet so we thought it'd be better to keep this quiet."

"Then we'll join you," Basil said, starting to turn to the bar. "Oh," he said, seeing the drinks that were there. "Thank you," he said to Castle.

"They're going to join us," Skye said, going back to the table. "We need more room though."

"The room?" Mary suggested.

"I'd had the thought; let me ask," Skye said.

Watching the investigator leaving them in a rush Beckett turned to the doctor and asked, "Do you know if she's like this at her investigations?"

"I've been told by her colleagues," Mary said.

Seeing the weak smile on her face Beckett was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Skye gesturing to the private room they'd had before. They went in first and she said, "What is it?"

"I know what she's thinking with this case," Mary replied. "Palkis looks a lot like her father would have if he'd been the same age."

"His eyes," Beckett said, though the revered didn't have mismatched eyes as the pilot had.

With a nod Mary said, "I'll have to stay with her; keep an eye on her to make sure she's alright."

"And it's getting closer to May," Beckett commented.

"It is," Mary said. "But she doesn't need to think about that," she added hurriedly as the three men were walking to the room and she was quick to smile at them.

"This is my wife," Skye was saying as she and Castle were close behind the three. "Mary McDouglas," adding that for Palkis' sake.

"Pleasure to meet you," the reverend said as he shook Mary's hand.

"The same," the doctor replied with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Very well," Palkis said before they sat down together. "And relieved that there isn't anyone else hurt… right?"

"Oh no, we just found something that we wanted to ask you about," Skye said.

Not surprised when her friend looked at her, Beckett glanced at her husband pointedly before he was quickly starting to ask the men watching them expectantly.

"Has there ever been anything in this area that resembles the Hellfire Club?" Castle asked them.

The three men looked at each other before Gerry said, "Sounds like Dale."

"Dale?" Beckett asked.

"Timothy Dale," Gerry replied. "He's been writing a book about that club ten years now. It seems he's related to the Dashwoods."

"Bit distant though," Palkis said. "He… he's here," he started to say before pausing.

Hearing a man yelling for Basil outside, Castle stood and went to the door to find him. But when he opened it, he nearly ran into a man as Gerry was saying, "The very man we wanted to see," and he stepped aside to let him in.

"You're the ones I wanted to see," Dale said, sounding eager. "My book is ready."

"Speak of the devil," Gerry said. "These four are helping the rozzers find who exactly it is that's attacked us."

When Dale looked at the four of them in surprise Beckett introduced them before ending with herself so she could explain, "I'm Lord Cotswold's cousin."

"The Americans, of course," Dale said with a nod. "Pleasure to meet you. But… what do I have to do with this? I was here at the pub last night."

"You're not a suspect," Castle told him quickly to reassure him. "We found something that we think might be connected to the Hellfire Club… Dashwood's club, in some way."

"Their symbols?" Dale said, nodding to his friends. When he saw the surprise on the faces of the four he told them, "I see Palkis' and it looks like the Earl of Sandwich and the rosary in the painting of Dashwood."

"Then has there ever been any connection to this area in any way and the club?" Castle asked.

"Here," Dale replied. "This map was for possible sites for a new church… of sorts. Dashwood was looking to possibly expand and he wanted a… church."

"Do these locations have tunnels?" Skye asked.

"They do," Dale said. "You're thinking of what they call the Hellfire Caves?" At the nods all around the table he sighed and said, "It was easiest for what they did. Above it would be a church but below it would be a new place for the club." He slid a sheet of paper and told them, "They'd gotten attention of course for what they were doing but before they could move the club's popularity had waned fully."

"These are the possible locations?" Beckett asked, the paper an old map of the town with hand drawn circles over it.

"Yes, the four pubs in town are all places," Dale said. "Here's us now, the _Flying Windmill_ and the _Orchard and Hive_. A few homes but those caves are all closed off so there's not much use for them."

"They're used now for storing the kegs of ales and Guinness," Basil said. "But they don't go very far, I've been down in them."

"I wonder if-" Beckett started to say before they heard a commotion outside and some yelling. She shared a look with her husband and the McDouglases before they went outside and continued out of the bar where there was a teenager yelling and pointing towards the side of town the gardens were on.

"He nearly tried to kill me. But I got him, I got the ghost!"


	18. Not Just Anybody

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Overkill_ written by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album _Cargo_ and Not Alone Any More written by the Traveling Wilburys, from their album Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1.

A/N #2: It was nice receiving the feedback I did for the last chapter, so I'll get to my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (Great to see you like how I'm writing this story still!) and

Mb (I was happy to read you thought the last chapter was an intriguing update. And not surprised you're mentioning the lack of connection between the victims, or that they're pretty obviously going to be friends since the town is so small. I also wasn't surprised you talked about the connection of the area plus the ghost legend too. And then adding to that Beckett and Skye's experience in the garden, I figured that you might mention, lol. No surprise you mentioned Castle thinking up the secret club and a possible clue with that. You're welcome for the first half of the chapter! It was great reading too that you thought the second half was a really nice update too. And I was relieved you loved the flashback to when Skye and Mary adopted Marie and Kathleen, I had a lot of fun writing it, so I wanted people to enjoy that! And I thought I mentioned at some point they were adopted from Ireland, but I don't know if it's in a story like it's further down from wherever you might be reading… it might be that. But glad you thought it was sweet seeing how Marie and Kathleen in the flashback took to everyone quickly. I wasn't surprised that you pointed out Castle's questioning was the right way to get a first foothold as you put it into the case. I also wasn't surprised that you're wondering about the teenager and if he was one of the ones filming long with what got the ghost means, you'll find out! You're welcome for the second half of the chapter too!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them all and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Help!_ written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album of the same name.

Not Just Anybody

Stepping up to the boy Beckett said, "Where is the person who attacked you?"

"The ghost?" the teen asked. When both Beckett and Castle nodded he said, "This way." He led them down the road, going past the garden before he suddenly took off.

"It's Mercer," Castle said to his wife.

"I saw," Beckett said, having instantly recognized the constabulary and officer who were walking down the road.

"Does that mean we're done?" Mary asked, she and Skye having followed them.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "I still wonder about the symbol."

"Stay and ask about it?" Castle asked.

"See who it is that was going after that kid," Beckett said, speaking hurriedly as Mercer was walking over to them.

"Funny to see you again," the constabulary was saying as he reached the group.

"My wife," Skye said quickly as she noticed he was looking at Mary.

"Mary McDouglas," the doctor said.

"We heard him yelling about someone trying to attack him," Beckett said, nodding to the boy who was with Gorman.

"He's about to show us to him," Mercer said.

"I don't need to go," Mary said as she knew he was looking at her for a reason.

"Alright," Mercer said. He then led the way over to the officer and teenager and said, "Take us to where your attacker is."

"This way," the boy replied eagerly.

"What's his name," Castle whispered to Gorman.

"Randall Smith," the man said. "Local family, his parents own the florist shop."

Castle tensed at the coincidence of the attack and then glanced at his wife as it had nothing to do with the pub. Shaking himself when Mercer ahead of them was pulling out his baton, he stayed back with his wife while Gorman was joining the constabulary.

"Sir," Mercer was saying to the figure on the ground covered with a white sheet. "Move your hands out from under the sheet slowly."

Beckett frowned but then realized something and she looked at Smith saying, "You hit him on the head?" When the teen nodded she tried not to roll her eyes at how he'd jumped to it being a ghost though he was obviously unconscious before she turned her attention to Mercer as he was speaking.

"Ah, Cabe Nieman," the constabulary said as he took the sheet off. "Our local thief."

"What?" Smith said in shock. "He… It is him! I thought I recognized the groaning he was making." His face screwed up in anger and he said, "You wanker!" making as if to kick him.

"Take him back to the road," Mercer said as Castle had grabbed the teen to stop him. "Hold him there," he then directed to Gorman.

"You're not worried about him?" Beckett asked as they were with the unconscious man.

"Petty theft, no weapons," Mercer replied.

Beckett shared a look with Skye before she turned back to Nieman hearing him groaning as he awoke and looked at them with wide eyes before he spoke in shock.

"What… I didn't do anything," Nieman said.

"Are you badly injured?" Mercer asked the man.

Reaching up to his head and the bump that was forming above his left eyebrow, Nieman growled and said, "That w-"

"From what he's told us he acted completely in self-defense," Mercer said. "So I would watch what you say. What was it this time? His wallet? Intimidate his parents?"

"What?" Nieman said, frowning.

"Did you try to harm him to intimidate another shopkeeper?" Mercer said.

Beckett glanced at the constabulary, wondering at that theory, but she set it aside as Nieman was shaking his head.

"Just needed some money for the pub," the man mumbled with a shrug.

"And yet you dragged him off the road," Mercer commented.

"I didn't," Nieman nearly snarled. "Bloody… sod dragged me here before he hit me."

Glancing over at Smith, keeping in mind how sleight Nieman was, Castle could believe that and he glanced with his wife at the constabulary wondering what he'd say to that.

"Do you need to go to hospital?" Mercer was saying.

"No, no I'm fine," Nieman said.

"Then stand up slowly, we'll be detaining you," Mercer said, reaching down to him.

"For what?" Nieman said angrily.

"Besides the fact you attempted to attack an unarmed child?" Mercer asked.

"He's enough on his own," Nieman grumbled. But he didn't protest until the constabulary was speaking again though that was after he'd stood and was placed in handcuffs.

"You're under suspicion of assaulting three men as well," Mercer continued.

"What!" Nieman said angrily. He jerked around; trying to look at the constabulary; when Beckett hurried over to stop him. "Let go of me."

"Do anything to her and you'll have another charge," Mercer warned him. "I'll see if you can prove to me you weren't around but that's to be done at the local station. Gorman," he called over to the officer. Once the man had taken Nieman from him he said to the others, "We'll take care of this here. I had thought there was something about the businesses but I suppose that made little sense."

"You think it's as simple as an attempted theft?" Skye asked. "Nothing was taken."

"Because none of the men had anything on them," Mercer said easily. "They have tabs at the _Squire_, so they have no need to take anything important with them." He wasn't surprised at the confusion on the faces of the four. "Their wives had them do that; according to Gorman."

Since she knew she could ask her cousin and Clara about that, Beckett said, "You think you have your attacker."

"I think," Mercer replied. "It's up to the local officers and I to check and see if he used a partner for this; the 'ghost;' or he's the ghost. I'll tell Brennan if he's the attacker so you all can head back to the estate if you'd like. Thank you now for your help; it was greatly appreciated."

After they'd shaken the constabulary's hand and said goodbye to him Castle turned to the other three and said, "Does anyone else feel like they were just dismissed?"

"It did have that vibe," Mary said. "So… at this point you guys just go home?"

"If they need us to help again they'll contact us," Beckett replied with a nod. "And I'm sure he will call us again."

"More than likely," Skye said. They were looking around them for a moment before they headed back to the road and she asked, "What do you think?"

"He's convenient," Castle said. "And it was an interesting idea about threatening the owners of businesses but I wonder at the actual motive."

"So did I," Beckett said with a nod. They had paused on the road and looked back to where Nieman had been found before they started walking through the town. As they were passing people, she wasn't surprised to hear some mentioning the word ghost and was about to comment on that before the investigator was first.

"I suppose gossip does travel fast here," Skye said. She then smiled and said to Beckett, "Hopefully it won't be too much walking through to the other end."

"It won't," Beckett said, trying not to roll her eyes though she knew why her friend had said that. When they'd walked through town and were on the path to White Mount she took her husband's hand and said, "What do you want to do when we're back?"

"What time will we eat?" Castle asked.

"Six," Beckett replied. "In about two hours," she added, looking at her watch.

"I think we can swim," Castle said. "To decompress."

"I almost thought you were going to suggest we have a drink," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Later, with dinner," Castle said quickly. They continued in silence for a while before he said, "I'm guessing we're eating with the Ellistons."

"Probably," Beckett said with a sigh. "But I'm hoping that seating will be taken care of like before."

"I'm sure Skye and Mary will help us," Castle replied, squeezing her hand. When she nodded he squeezed her hand gently before they continued to the house and he couldn't help hoping that the guests wouldn't be at the pool once they'd reached it.

* * *

Diving into the water, Beckett went down as deep as she could before she arched her body up to the surface where she broke out into the air. "You're not coming in?" she asked her husband with a smile.

"I was debating," Castle said, standing on the first step. "If I should go in this way, dive like you just did or the slide."

"Bull," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked startled before she told him, "You were staring at me."

"Yes," Castle said easily. He then held up his finger and said, "But I wasn't leering."

"No," Beckett said with a smile, going up the steps. "Come on," she then told him. "Let's go to the slide."

"Oh, thanks for deciding for me," Castle said quickly. "I wouldn't have been able to decide."

"Pervert," Beckett commented.

Castle didn't say anything, instead slipped his hand from hers before he reached up and cupped her ass with his hand. When she stopped he quickly told her, "I won't do that again. _Ach ní féidir liom cabhrú liom féin_," the end being the words 'but I can't help myself.'

Beckett didn't say anything at first before she then turned to him with a smirk and said, "_Tá an t-ádh ort nach miste liom_," which meant he was lucky she didn't mind. When her husband was staring at her with widened eyes she added, "_Agus ba mhaith liom níos fearr níos déanaí_."

Literally gulping; as his wife had said she would like better later; Castle found he was only able to nod and he stepped back from the ladder up to the top of the slide. He watched her going down before he started up the slide himself and once he was at the top, he waited for her to get out of the way enough before he was going down.

Standing on the bottom of the pool towards the middle, Beckett smiled as her husband let out a brief yell on the way down. She then heard someone laughing and looked behind her over her shoulder, frowning when she saw it was the younger Elliston.

"Sorry, I could hear-" Brenton started to say.

"We're a bit late," Skye was calling out walking inside with Mary just behind the judge's son. "Sorry but I needed to check on something from work. I brought over one of their kids' volleyballs to play with."

"Is Erin here?" Castle asked, joining her to send a subtle message to the man to leave.

"She is but she had homework and her parents don't really want her to swim yet," Mary said. "Luckily she went along with that."

"I think she's waiting for our girls," Beckett said with a smile, which was also for the fact that Brenton had left the pool room.

"Nice of her to do that," Skye said absently.

"Work or the time?" Beckett asked as she watched her friend looking at her phone.

"Time, we have to wait until eleven to call them," Mary said. "It's frustrating."

"To say the least," Skye said in a mock growl. She then glanced around and said, "Well that worked."

"I appreciate the ruse," Beckett said then, getting out of the water. "But you know he might come back here. Dressed to swim."

"If that's the case then we've been swimming long enough," Castle said, looking at his wife to see her reaction.

"We'll see if he does that," Beckett replied after a moment's hesitation, inclining her head slightly. She waited for him to get out of the pool with her and they went to the slide together, her going first again at his instance.

"You know," Skye said as her friend swam over to her. "Though I do wonder about the case it is nice to be able to do this."

"I agree," Beckett said. "But I am missing my daughters."

"I can sympathize with you there," Skye said, nodding her head. She then smiled slightly and said, "I'm torn about tomorrow."

"So am I, but we didn't really have anything planned," Beckett said, watching as Mary started to swim back and forth in the pool next to them. "If we don't need to help with the case, I think we might do this at some point again and then go for a ride." She watched her friend nod, though her eyes were firmly on her wife, and she did her best not to smile visibly as she was aware what was on the woman's mind for the next day already. Shaking herself she recalled her husband and looked around the room for him before she saw he was sitting on one of the chez lounge chairs before she went over to get out of the pool.

"Hey," Castle said, seeing his wife was coming over to him. "Just seeing my phone."

"I really don't think Mercer is going to get in touch with us today," Beckett said.

"Not just that," Castle was quick to say. "To see if the girls got in touch with us."

"I doubt they would," Beckett replied. When her husband nodded she then said with a smile, "Come on, we'll take care of the situation if he does come back," as she stood. As he looked up at her she said, "And since he hasn't yet I'm sure he won't."

Castle nodded, looking at her before he stood and breathed out saying, "You are a stunning woman Kate."

"Thank you, but for now let's go ahead and play against them until we need to get ready for dinner," Beckett said, nodding over to the pool and the two women there.

"Sure," Castle said. "We're on the same team, right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, rolling her eyes playfully before they went into the water with the bouncy ball. They began to play together across the pool for some time until her husband was looking at his watch and she asked, "Time?"

"Did you want to take a shower?" Castle said. When his wife nodded he said, "Okay, then it is time."

"Great, we'll play after dinner if possible," Skye said as they were getting out.

"She mentioned something about playing a game of pool," Beckett explained to her husband when he looked confused.

"Oh… fun," Castle said. "But when?"

"Probably after we talk to the girls," Beckett told him. She wasn't surprised when he nodded and they went left with the McDouglases once they were dry and had their covering clothes on. They were going upstairs to their rooms and once she and Castle were in theirs she said, "Will we be able to take a simple shower?"

"Sure," Castle said swiftly. He wasn't startled when she looked surprised and he told her, "You said something about better later."

"Though I know I should call you that, I think this time it's not so much you're a pervert but attentive," Beckett said with a smile before she cupped his cheek. As he nodded rapidly she laughed softly before she went over to the bathroom while he was locking the door behind them. Inside the room she checked to make sure that they had enough towels before her husband was joining her. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Clothes?" Castle asked. "Or are we striding around naked?" He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes and they went together to the shower. He took little time to take off his clothes so he was first inside the stall, turning on the water and reaching for his wife as she was stepping in.

"Rick," Beckett said simply as her husband held her close to him. She took his kiss then, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and they were gently dueling together for some time until they slowly parted. She wanted to tell him they needed later when he was suddenly kissing her neck before murmuring to her.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it," Castle told her.

Gently making him move away, Beckett smiled and said, "Neither can I but I don't really want to be the last ones at the table for dinner."

"True," Castle said after thinking that over. "Okay, we should get started."

Beckett couldn't help smiling and she moved to stand underneath the water so she could wash her hair. She wasn't surprised when he helped her, though she was a little startled he wasn't doing anything more than that. After they had washed their hair they were taking turns washing each other's bodies with washcloths before they were stepping out. She dressed with him in the closet before saying, "I'm really confused."

"About these attacks?" Castle said. He thought for a moment before he said, "Me too. But I wonder about Mercer's original idea when he was talking to Nieman."

"The weird thing about that," Beckett said while they were going into the bathroom. "Is why different businesses? If that is the motive."

"Should we ask Brennan and Clara?" Castle said, starting to comb his hair.

"Probably," Beckett said.

Since he was finished before his wife, Castle watched her finishing up and he said, "I really hope it's just the elder Ellistons at dinner."

"I agree but you do realize that it's unlikely," Beckett told him.

"At least everyone else wants to help us out with that," Castle. "Or you," he added.

"I think they're trying to help us both," Beckett said with a brief smile to him. She finished with her light makeup and then turned to her husband and said, "Let's go." She watched him looking at his watch and said, "We have a while to go."

"Just checking," Castle replied, putting down his arms before he went to her. He took her hand and they walked together out of the bathroom and then their room before they went to the stairs. He'd half expected to meet up with the younger Elliston but they were only meeting Skye talking with Raj at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey," the investigator said with a smile at the two.

"Are we the last ones here?" Beckett asked.

"Your cousin and his wife are still upstairs," Raj said before looking at the investigator questioningly.

"They're probably finishing up with Ella," Beckett said quickly.

"And the Ellistons aren't down here yet," Skye added.

"It's just the band here?" Castle asked as they started to walk over to the room.

"It is," Skye said with a nod. "And we're waiting to see where you will sit."

Castle wasn't surprised when his wife glanced at him but didn't say anything before they went into the dining room. He let Beckett go to a chair before he sat next to her and watched as the band sat around them before the Ellistons were walking in. He glanced at the son to see his reaction, not surprised the man rolled his eyes before the family was sitting down by the band.

Beckett took her husband's hand as it appeared Brenton was going to speak but she heard footsteps coming up to the doorway and she smiled at Castle, knowing who it was already.

"Sorry about that," Brennan said with a smile at the group around the table. "We wanted to make sure the kids had all eaten."

"I left your seat," Beckett said with a smile at Erin as she was joining them for that dinner.

"Thanks," the girl said with a smile. She sat down before Paul and Nancy were suddenly coming in and she looked at the two with the others before the former was speaking first.

"We were just in touch with Ringo," Paul said. "He's unable to join us for the ball."

"We're sorry to hear that," Clara said with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"It is, a family member is expecting a baby any day now," Paul said. "So they want to stay with them."

"That makes sense," Skye said. "Though a shame for them not to get to join us."

"He said they were disappointed in not coming," Paul said with a nod. "But he and Barbara thanked you for the invitation."

"We were happy to extend it to them," Brennan said. "And if we have another ball we'll invite them again. And of course you two are invited as well… your family too."

"Thank you, Stella will appreciate that," Paul said with a nod.

"And so do we," Nancy added quickly.

Clara made a motion with her hand and the workers then brought in the plates with their dinner on them before she said to the singer and his wife, "I hope you'll enjoy your food."

"It looks wonderful," Nancy said to be reassuring as their meal was spaghetti and vegetables in it.

"It looks great," Paul added. "Your cook is very good at vegetarian dishes," he then said after he'd eaten a bite.

"She'll be glad to know," Clara said with a smile.

As they were eating then Castle glanced at his wife before he then said to Brennan and Clara, "Do you know of anyone who would be against the business owners in town for any reason?"

Looking surprised, Brennan said, "Not really. Clare?" turning to his wife.

"Well…" Clara said after she thought that over. "I suppose if we were honest we've heard from a few store owners about vandalism."

"But that's been spread across years," Brennan pointed out to her.

"What about the _Squire_ and the florist's?" Beckett then asked, glad that Jackie and Barry were talking with the Ellistons.

"I don't think there's been anything against them," Clara said once her husband had looked over at her.

"Are any businesses doing badly?" Beckett asked.

"Not that I know of," Clara said. "But nothing's really come in either lately."

"That one pub?" Brennan asked her.

"There's space for another pub," Clara reminded them.

"And you'd said no one was interested in opening a new one in the building there is," Castle said.

Shaking her head Clara said, "Not as far as I know. I had heard about Nieman though; we heard."

"We were going to tell you," Brennan added. "And he's the suspect," he stated, watching as his cousin and her husband exchanged a look.

"We don't really think he is," Castle said first.

"It feels like he was just using the idea of a ghost as an advantage for his robberies," Beckett said. "And his plan backfired."

"We were guessing gossip travels quickly?" Castle asked the two.

"Very, so there's no surprise he was using that idea," Clara said wryly.

"Did you ever tell her about the Hellfire Club connection?" Beckett then said to her cousin.

"Hellfire?" Clara asked before her husband could say anything. "That sounds like Mr. Dale. It's not him is it?"

"Clara's teacher for Year 5 was Mr. Dale," Brennan explained to them.

"He was a wonderful teacher," Clara said.

"Year 5 is when you're around 10?" Castle asked.

"Nine or ten," Clara replied with a nod.

"It must be about fourth grade for your education system," Brennan said.

"It's not him," Beckett then said before she started talking about what they'd done concerning the club.

"Oh," Clara said when they'd finished. "It sounds like the plans Dad had in the library," she directed to her husband. "He sold them to Mr. Dale."

"He had that and a map," Castle said.

"That one I remember Mr. Post; from the _Squire_; having," Clara said. "His grandfather had found it in a book he'd bought in Wycombe."

"Where the club was," Castle told his wife who soon after nodded. He then turned back to the pair and said, "I would have said he might be a suspect but the three men are good customers."

"And Basil is a great draw; people enjoy his playing," Brennan said. "Tourists love him as well."

"What about the other pubs?" Beckett asked.

"I'm not surprised you thought that," Brennan told his cousin. "But no, they have their own draws. The _Windmill_ has an amazing chef, their _tikka masala_ is the best in town. And the _Hive_ has some wonderful specialty brews and they do a special cider liquor drink in the fall. They all do well and I can say with some certainty since I visit them all."

"I think we might have to throw out the shops theory love," Castle told his wife.

"I know," Beckett said with a nod. "Which isn't really a surprise." She then looked at Erin and said, "How're you doing in school?"

"Good, will you be able to solve your case?" the girl asked.

"Sorry," Beckett said to her cousin.

Shaking his head Brennan said, "It's fine. She was bound to hear about it."

"Yeah, Mr. Worths is the uncle of one of my friends at school," Erin said. "He's come to play at the school to show."

"And to possibly teach lessons," Clara added.

Beckett thought of Alexis then and was going to mention her when her husband was talking about it before she could.

"Did Alexis ever mention to you that she knows how to play?" Castle was asking the pair.

"She played for us one night," Erin answered before her parents could say anything.

"When they were at Oxford still," Clara explained. "She's very accomplished."

"It looks like Eliza may be the same," Skye said, smiling when her two friends looked at her.

"She's right, she's been learning the piano," Beckett said, smiling herself. "But Julia isn't that bad either." She debated if she should turn the conversation back to the case but decided it wasn't that necessary. She turned her attention back to her food until she finished and she watched the maids taking away plates.

"We don't really have any plans for now," Brennan said as they were standing up at around the same time. "So whatever anyone would like to do go ahead."

"But we have desserts available to anyone who wants them," Clara added.

"What should we do?" Castle asked his wife as he looked at his watch.

"Play pool," Beckett said with a smile when she saw that Skye was trying to get her attention. Since they were ahead of everyone she and her husband reached the billiards room before the others and they waited for Skye and Mary.

"I hope it's alright," the investigator said as she walked inside. "We're not the only ones who want to play."

Smiling, when she saw that Paul and Nancy were there, Beckett said, "It's not our pool table."

"And your cousin doesn't mind this?" the singer said as they were getting the pool cues off the rack.

"Of course not," Beckett replied.

"She's right, Brennan doesn't play that much," Castle added with a nod. "But Clara does and she doesn't mind us using the table." He walked around the table and then added, "Just don't rip the felt."

"_Á la_ Inspector Clouseau," Skye quipped.

"I don't think your cousins have that type of cue," Paul said, looking back at the different ones offered.

"Too bad," Castle said, looking at the rack as well. He felt as if someone was looking at him and turned to find that it was the others. "What?" he asked.

"Were you going to do that?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"No," Castle said in mock annoyance. "Just test and see how exactly you might use it." He started opening his mouth to speak before he paused and then said, "What order are we going to go in?"

"Wait," Beckett told Mary as she'd been about to speak. "I know what you wanted to ask," she then directed to her husband with a smile. "And I'm not sure if Patrick knows how to use that cue."

"Does anyone know the name of it?" Castle asked.

After the others had shaken their heads Nancy asked, "Why didn't you ask her about her friend?"

"He's of the opinion that she misses him too much to talk about him," Skye said, rolling the triangle of pool balls a few times. "Though of course she doesn't," she finished with as she took away the frame. "And we'll see him very soon I'm sure."

"We will," Beckett said with a grateful smile to her friend. "They're joining us through Spain," she told Paul and his wife.

"Should go in order of age," the singer then said. "Skye?"

Playfully grumbling, the investigator took her shot before she stepped aside for her friend to go next before Paul was asking about their trip.

"How long are you staying?" the singer said.

"The Tuesday after our girls finish school until our anniversary," Castle answered since Beckett was taking her shot. "Two months."

"Is that long enough?" Nancy asked.

"It will be, our kids need to get rid of jet lag before they start school," Skye commented.

"What grade will your children be?" Nancy asked.

"Eighth and second," Beckett answered.

"Seventh and fourth," Mary said. "They're getting too old."

"Josie hasn't even started yet," Beckett reminded her.

"That's true," Mary replied. She then said, "How is it for you guys writing with her there?"

"We tend to do it when she's taking a nap," Castle replied, finishing his shot. "We get long enough to discuss or write and we're getting close to the end of this book."

"And then we move on to the twenties series," Beckett reminded him.

"I loved your first book from that," Nancy said, hurrying with her shot.

"Thanks," Castle said before they watched Paul take his shot.

"What about this past life?" the singer said once he'd finished.

"We're not mirroring it," Beckett replied as they'd told the couple about it already.

"But you're having them have the same number of children," Nancy said with a smile.

"That was at my insistence," Castle commented, smiling himself then. He took his shot at that point before he said, "But you said three the first time Kate."

"I did," Beckett admitted. "Either way it doesn't matter."

"When are they having those children?" Paul asked. He laughed shortly at the way the pair looked at him and told them, "I read the book as well."

"We're not totally sure yet," Castle said, not surprised when his wife looked at him. "But it may be within the next two books, we'll see how things go with the next one."

"It'll be interesting," Mary started to say. "How you handle her pregnant and them solving cases."

"We'll move them to Mill Valley I think," Beckett said.

"It makes it a little easier to have them involved," Castle said, nodding to her gaze. He then smiled and said, "But then again we'll have time to figure all of this out."

"And since you have time," Paul said. "What were you talking with your cousins about so seriously?"

"We need to know," Skye commented, stepping up to the table after he'd gone. "Eight ball, corner pocket," she said as that was the only pool ball left.

Waiting until the investigator had sunk her shot, Castle and Beckett then explained what they'd talked to Brennan and Clara about as the others were listening.

"Well," Skye said slowly once the two had finished. "You've set aside the theory of the shops right?" When the two nodded she then said, "Then it's between two things; either the Posts or the group of friends."

"What about the reverend?" Mary asked. "Any problems with him?"

"No," a voice said behind them. Clara smiled when the others looked at her and her husband and said, "We know him, we know all three men and there's nothing wrong with them."

"Then it's the Posts," Beckett said.

"We've never heard anything negative about them," Brennan said.

"Would anyone tell you?" Mary asked.

"We'd hear about it from our employees," Clara said. "And they're a family of six, they live above the pub though at this point their eldest is living at an apartment with other people at the other end of town. The pub has been in the family since 1902 and their daughter will take over."

"Daughter?" Castle, Beckett and Mary said.

"Yes, their eldest has plans to go to London and buy a pub from a friend," Brennan said. "But their daughters and other son want to work in the pub."

"How old are they?" Skye asked.

"The eldest is twenty-four, the next is Fiona and she's just turned eighteen, their second son Jordan we saw that night is next and is seventeen and the youngest girl, Pansy is ten," Brennan replied.

"What about Mrs. Post?" Beckett asked.

"She left," Clara said. "When the youngest was two she left her husband and they got a divorce."

Seeing the glance between his two cousins, Brennan said, "She left custody to him and went to the Continent. But where she is at this point I don't think anyone knows."

"I don't know that she would want the children back," Clara said slowly.

"She was unfit?" Paul asked.

Shaking his head Brennan said, "The little I saw her I could tell she didn't want to be; after four of them."

"She may have had a hard time the last pregnancy," Clara explained. "But she might have come back to speak to the kids, you never know."

"How did she feel about the pub?" Castle said.

"As far as we could tell she was fine with it," Brennan said.

"It brought money in for their family," Clara said. "And she was always friendly and outgoing."

"I guess we just leave things to Mercer now," Skye said.

As the investigator was studying herself and her husband Beckett nodded and said, "With Nieman in custody and the main suspect there's nothing we can do."

"But if he asks you'll help again right?" Brennan questioned.

"Of course," Castle said.

"As long as he wants our help," Beckett said.

"And will let us help a little more than we have so far," Skye said. When the pair looked at her she said, "Oh please, you were thinking the same." She smiled when the pair shrugged before she said, "But we'll see. Let's have another game."

"Actually I'd like to sit this one out," Mary said. "Come on _grá_," she told her wife.

"Have fun," Skye said with a smile as she and her wife were giving their pool cues to Brennan and Clara.

"I think we should have some tea… or coffee," Paul said to his wife.

"You know the weird thing?" Castle said when he and his wife were alone with Brennan and Clara. "Skye and Mary asked us to play."

"I guess one game was enough," Clara commented with a smile while her husband was setting up the pool balls.

"It looks like it," Beckett said.

"That and Skye won, so she wanted to go out undefeated," Castle said.

"That's what I was going to say," Brennan said, laughing with him as their wives were rolling their eyes. "So what order?"

"You can go first," Beckett told her cousin. She glanced out the doorway of the room and said, "The rest of the band?"

"With the Ellistons as far as I know," Clara said after her husband insisted she took the first shot. She watched the triangle break before she stepped aside for her husband and told him, "You're sure you don't want to go over to see them?"

"Erin needs to go to bed soon," Brennan said once he'd taken his shot.

"We'll need to call the girls," Beckett said after she'd checked her watch. She smiled and then said, "I feel so sorry for Skye and Mary."

"I was surprised they agreed to come," Clara said.

"They hadn't a vacation alone for a while," Beckett explained.

"Is that why you two agreed to come here?" Brennan said.

"Partially," Beckett said with a smile. "We told you our girls told us to come."

"Very odd they did that," Clara said in amusement.

"You know that's how they are," Castle said in the same tone. "And that lets me ask is Erin the same?"

"A little," Clara said first.

"She wants to make sure she told us," Brennan commented. "And I think a little more so now that we have Arthur and Ella."

"They're asleep?" Beckett asked.

"Of course, well past their bedtime," Brennan said exaggeratedly.

"Are you ready for your photoshoot?" Clara then said to Beckett.

"As ready as I can be," she replied, shrugging. Beckett took her turn and a second before she said, "What is it you'd like to know?"

"It's nothing," Brennan said, since his cousin had been looking at him.

"No it is," Beckett replied. "Tell me, I wouldn't mind."

"This you might," Brennan said. He then started to tell both his cousin and her husband when his wife swiftly interrupted him.

"Just tell them Bren," Clara said.

"Calm down," Brennan said teasingly. "I was going to just now."

"Oh," Clara said. "It seemed like you were dragging your feet," she explained apologetically.

"It's alright," Brennan replied. "I was just wondering about any memories," he then directed to his cousin and her husband.

"We were talking about that with Paul," Castle said. "Well," he corrected himself. "More about our book series."

"I was thinking of actual memories," Brennan specified.

"That's not a surprise," Beckett said.

"That's not what he means," Clara commented. When the couple looked at her she said, "He's wondering about undergoing hypnosis."

"To see if you can recall a past life?" Castle asked. When Brennan nodded he said, "That makes sense. But I've read about it and I'm not totally sure about it." He saw his wife was looking at him in obvious surprise and he told her, "I know, but not everyone handling the… sessions are really that reliable. You'd have to really look into them first."

"It was just a thought," Brennan said. "I guess I wouldn't really it's just amazing at what you can recall."

"Hey," Mary said, appearing in the doorway to the room then. She smiled at them and said, "We're going to perform a bit in the ballroom; until nine; if you want to watch."

"Let me get Erin," Clara said hurriedly before she left the room.

"What brought this on?" Beckett asked the doctor as her husband and cousin were starting to put away everything.

"We just decided to," Mary said. "I think Skye wanted to since the Elliston's son came over while we were having dessert."

"I don't blame you," Beckett said, knowing with that that the man had been pushing about her. She turned to her husband when he took her hand and she smiled at him before they were leaving together and walking after the others to the ballroom where Mary left them to go to her instrument.

"What're you playing?" Beckett asked Skye as she walked up to her.

"Just random songs," the investigator replied. Skye then grinned a bit and said, "It's more up to the app Raj has on his phone."

"I have the first one," the keyboardist said, holding up his phone.

"Alright, go on then," Skye told him.

"_Overkill_," Raj said.

"Fantastic, but are you ready for that?" Skye asked.

Not saying anything, Raj held up what he would need for the saxophone in the song and the rest of the band started to prepare before Skye was counting them in.

Turning to her husband, Beckett had been intending to tell him to film the performance when she saw that he was already holding his phone. She smiled at him and reached for his arm, gently squeezing it before the band was beginning to play. She smiled at Raj playing the saxophone, appreciative of him playing it though it wasn't a saxophone itself. She wondered then about him being able to play an actual one but knew she would need to wait to ask about it as Skye was starting to sing. She continued to smile then, knowing how much her friend enjoyed that song as she could feel that in the way she sang each lyric.

_I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
And possibly the complications_

_ Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know will be alright  
Perhaps it's just imagination_

_ Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away_

_ Alone between the sheets  
Only brings exasperation  
It's time to walk the streets  
Smell the desperation_

_ At least there's pretty lights  
And though there's little variation  
It nullifies the night  
From overkill_

_ Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Come back another day_

As Jackie was playing the lead guitar at the instrumental, Beckett shared a look with her husband knowing he was impressed as well with her skills though they'd known already she was good. She turned back to the band and watched Skye walking around before she went back to stand between her wife and Jackie to sing again.

_I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
__And possibly the complications_

_ Especially at night  
I worry over situation  
I know will be alright  
__It's just overkill_

_ Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away_

Castle stopped recording so he could applaud with the others, smiling as Skye nodded her head in thanks to them before she turned back to the others. Watching them talking quietly he couldn't help asking, "Are you going to sing another one?"

"We were thinking about it," Barry said, spinning one of his drumsticks in his fingers. "Would you all mind?"

"No," Brennan said first.

"He's right, but we don't have much time left for Erin," Clara added.

"Mum," the girl said with a sigh.

"Go ahead," Brennan said quickly.

Laughing Skye said, "Alright, Raj?" She was startled when the keyboardist sucked in a breath of air through his teeth and she said, "Raj?"

"_Not Alone Anymore_," the man answered.

Surprised when the investigator groaned, Beckett was about to ask what was wrong when Skye went over to Raj. She watched them whispering to each other before the rest of the band came over to them and they were all together. She frowned when it appeared like Skye and Raj were playing Roshambo before the band went back to their places and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"We do this every time we're going to perform the song," Jackie answered though she was looking at her guitar as she spoke.

"She's right, they do," Barry said with a nod.

"They wanted me to perform but I think it would work better if Raj took it," Skye then said. "Since he's more suited to Roy Orbison's vocals."

"But she's as good," Mary said, glancing out of the corner of her eye and her wife who was rolling her eyes. "And since she won the Roshambo…"

"Yes, yes, I'll sing," Skye said in mock annoyance. She then smiled and said, "Willingly." She laughed when the others in front of them did so and she then turned to the band to check if they were ready. Since she herself was she counted them in again before she was singing after the brief intro, the rest of the band joining her for backup.

_ You always said that I'd be back again  
That I'd come running to you in the end  
I thought that you were on your own  
And now I find you're not alone_

_ (Not alone)  
I'll see you through the rain  
(Not alone)  
Through the heartache and pain  
(Not alone)  
It hurts like never before  
You're not alone anymore_

_ You always said that I would know someday  
Just how it feels when your love walks away  
I let you down I let you go  
I lost you, how was I to know_

_ (Not alone)  
I'll see you through the rain  
(Not alone)  
Through the heartache and pain  
(Not alone)  
It hurts like never before  
You're not alone anymore_

_ I never know I could feel this way  
I never could see past yesterday  
You feel that everything is gone  
I feel it too, you're not alone_

_ (Not alone)  
I'll see you through the rain  
(Not alone)  
Every heartache and pain  
(Not alone)  
It hurts like never before  
You're not alone  
You're not alone  
You're not alone anymore, anymore, anymore_


	19. Not Just Anybody (Part 2)

"Hey everyone," Castle said.

"Hi Daddy!" Eliza said happily. "Are you at White Mount now?"

"We are," Beckett said, smiling as the little girl was waving almost wildly at her. "How is everyone?"

"We're good," Julia said, smiling at Josie who was on her lap. "Are you guys?"

"We are," Castle said. "We really want to know how the last two days went for you at school and dance class. Julia you start first this time."

Smiling briefly as her little sister was laughing, Julia waited for Eliza to stop before she started talking about her two days at school. "I really don't want to write the essay though," she finished with.

"I know, but you need to if it's your assignment," Beckett replied. "But at least you liked _The Great Gatsby_."

"Yeah, and Mr. Eaton did say we could write an essay about what we would choose to change to make it a different story," Julia said thoughtfully.

"Then look at it that way," Castle said. "Like you're planning your own fanfiction story," Castle told her. "But don't forget the structure."

"I won't Dad," Julia said with a smile. She then looked at her little sister who immediately began talking about her two school days. They related their dance classes and when they'd finished she started to ask her sister a question when her mother was unknowingly interrupting her.

"You didn't mind they were practicing today?" Beckett asked.

Shaking her head Eliza said, "No, they need to for the competition."

"Did anyone mind?" Martha asked.

"No," Eliza said, looking at her big sister. "Were you gonna ask?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure," Julia replied. She then looked back with her to their grandparents and said, "Are you going to tell them now?"

"Yes, but there's not really much to say," Jim replied. "It was the usual," he then said to his daughter and son in law. "We played with her, watched _Sesame Street_ with her and she had a good lunch and nap."

"Then it sounds like she's having a really great time," Castle said. He smiled as his wife was doing when the baby was laughing and he said, "But we miss you guys."

"You aren't having fun? What about swimming?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We were waiting for you to ask about that," Beckett said with a smile. She glanced at her husband before they talked about everything they'd done but the case. When they had finished she was about to tell them about their tentative plans for the next day when Julia was interrupting her.

"That doesn't sound like you did a lot," the girl said.

"No," Martha said. "What exactly were you up to?"

"Do you have a case?" Julia asked.

Sighing with his wife Castle said, "We do, but it's not a murder."

"It isn't?" Jim asked in confusion.

"It's not," Beckett said, not surprised that he seemed perplexed. She and her husband told their family about the case and their involvement and she said, "We're hoping there aren't any more attacks, or that it gets worse if there are."

"Do you think you'll be able to solve it?" Julia asked.

"If they don't blame the man they found today then maybe," Castle said.

"It's odd they'd use the ghost idea," Martha said. "When it's obvious it isn't. Who's been hit so hard by a spirit they have a lump on their head and go unconscious?"

"They're seeing something," Castle said.

"Oh," Julia said in surprise when she realized her father was looking at her. She thought for a moment and said, "I don't know," honestly. "I'm not there so I don't know what's going on there. What about Skye? You said that she was there."

"She's not sure either," Beckett answered, glancing over at her husband. "So we're not really focusing on that right now."

"We're not sure what we'll do tomorrow, we need to see what happens with the case," Castle said. "But for now we're going to try and ride again."

"And maybe walk into town for lunch again," Beckett said, looking at her husband who nodded once.

"And with that," Martha said. "We should say goodnight because it's late for you two."

Though she wanted to protest, Beckett knew the girls had homework and dinner before their bedtime later. She and Castle then said goodbye to their family, waving to Josie before the screen went back to blue. She looked at her husband before she watched him getting the tablet disconnected from the TV in their room and she went over to the window before she was turning to her husband who was talking as he walked up to her.

"What is it?" Castle asked, reaching her quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing bad," Beckett said, startled at her husband's tone before she realized why he'd said that. "It's snowing."

Looking out the window then, Castle saw the flakes floating down and smiled before he said, "I guess that ride is out of the question tomorrow."

"If it keeps snowing… I think so," Beckett said with a nod. She glanced at her husband when he moved, touching her back, and she soon felt him wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiled and said, "You thought I'd seen a ghost didn't you?"

"For a moment," Castle said, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Longer than that," Beckett said.

"A minute?" Castle asked, glancing down at her though he couldn't see her face.

Pretending to think that over Beckett then said with a smile, "That sounds about right." She laughed softly when her husband hugged her tightly and then said, "This is nice."

"It is," Castle replied as they continued looking out on the grounds. He moved his head slightly before he said, "Would it be weird if I said I can smell the rose in your hair right now?"

"No," Beckett said, another smile on her face. "I know you do that often. But let me turn around." She had her answer when her husband slightly loosened his grip and her and she was pressing against his front shortly after.

"Love?" Castle asked in slight surprise when she pressed her face against the side of his neck.

"Are you the only one who's allowed to smell?" Beckett asked, leaning her head back.

"No but I'm hoping it's not unpleasant," Castle said. He'd been speaking half-way seriously but when he had stopped he was startled at his wife cupping his face before pulling him down to her. He kissed her quickly and tensed up as he could feel her hands going over his shoulders before they slid back. "Okay," he said, pulling away as her nails were sliding over his chest through his shirt. "We… we're… you're not tired," he finally said.

Smiling at him stumbling slightly, Beckett reached up to him again and cupped his face before she gently rubbed her thumb against his lower lip. "Not in the slightest," she said, looking up into his eyes at the end.

"Vixen," Castle nearly growled before he was suddenly picking her up. He took her to the bed and laid her down in the middle so she was parallel to the pillows. While he was toeing off his shoes he was reaching down at the same time to slide her heels off hers. When he turned back to her, he found she was sitting up, resting back on her hands and he had to kiss her. He was a little awkwardly perched on his knees on the edge to do that but he soon forgot it as her tongue was slipping past his lips the second they'd pressed together.

Rolling her tongue around her husband's, Beckett soon felt his right hand was reaching underneath her sweater to slide up her side. She shivered in joy at the sensation before she reached down to him to stop him.

"What?" Castle asked, surprised as their kiss ended then.

"The bed," Beckett said simply.

Still confused for a moment, Castle then realized what she meant and he helped her off before he was grabbing everything and pulling them down. Once the fitted sheet was cleared enough he turned back to her with the intention of beginning to undress his wife when she was moving past him to his surprise.

"Come on," Beckett told him when she saw her husband was just watching her after she'd laid in the middle of the bed.

Since she had held her hand out to him, Castle was swift to move, climbing up on the bed and partially on her before he was kissing her hard. Feeling her arms wrapping around him he felt a snap of irritation at their clothes but he was rubbing his tongue along hers before they had to breathe and he moved down to her jaw.

"Rick…" Beckett sighed as he was soon going to her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he began sucking lightly at her skin and she reached for the back of his head, holding it until he was moving away. "What?" she said in surprise.

"We need to get our clothes off," Castle said huskily. He expected his wife's smile and was relieved when she was moving to sit up. He joined her and helped her with her sweater first before he reached behind her. Though he was in a rush to take off her bra he stopped to caress her back around it before he was loosening the clasp.

As her husband watched, Beckett removed the black lace and silk before she looked up at him. She saw he had his hands in fists, down on the bed, and she was about to ask him what was wrong when he leaned into her to kiss her hard. She rocked back slightly as she wasn't ready for it but she recovered rapidly before she reached for his shirt. While they were still feverishly kissing she was working to unbutton it until she could open it fully. As soon as she could she was raking her nails over his bare skin telling him, "I wanted to do this before."

"I had a- ugh- feeling," Castle said, grunting when her fingers lightly rubbed at his nipples. He reached for her hands and brought them to his mouth so he could kiss them before he said, "But we should finish."

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked him.

"Yes," Castle said simply. When she looked at him in concern he said, "I just… everything needs to come off."

"Below the waist?" Beckett asked.

"Now who's the pervert?" Castle said teasingly to her as he got off the bed.

"I'm not the one saying all our clothes should come off," Beckett said easily. She watched her husband, waiting, and then moved herself to get off on the other side.

"Well, if we're going to do anything then they need to don't they?" Castle asked her. He looked up then as he had everything off and froze when he saw that his wife was getting back onto the bed, fully bared to him.

"You-" Beckett started to say as his blue eyes were staring at her intently. Before she could finish that he was climbing onto the bed and on her, making her groan for a moment before they were kissing yet again. She recovered quickly and was wrapping her arms around him to hold him before she raised her right leg and wrapped it around him to hold him close.

Swearing when he realized his wife was moving against him, Castle panted out, "You're going to finish this way too soon."

"At least I got your attention," Beckett said in amusement.

"What did you want?" Castle asked in surprise. He tried not to shudder too hard when she cupped his cheek and he pressed against her palm a little harder before she slid her hand away. Opening his eyes he watched her before he lost track of her hand and was suddenly freezing when he knew where she was. "Kate…" he groaned.

"Let me," Beckett said. Since she'd spoken so firmly she wasn't surprised when her husband rapidly nodded and she waited for him to get up so they could switch positions. She sat on her knees next to him, watching him for a moment before she reached down and gently started to fondle him.

Hissing roughly, Castle groaned and said, "You're going to get me off too fast," doing his best to warn her.

"I realize that," was all that Beckett said as she was focusing on working her hands gently underneath his length. She appreciated the sounds that her husband was making and eventually leaned down to press a few kisses to the pebbly skin before she sat back up.

Doing his best to get his breath back, Castle looked up at his wife and said, "Are you going to continue?"

"Where I was?" Beckett responded with a question. When her husband nodded she said, "Not there," before she was moving to lay in between his legs.

Breathing out hard, Castle was reaching down to her head and reminding himself not to pull her hair while threading his fingers through the locks. That immediately proved to be difficult as she had begun bobbing her head up and down on his erection she was holding and he did his best to watch her so he could see where his hands were.

Knowing what her husband was doing, Beckett looked up at him while she was working over him though she had to eventually stop as it was arousing her too much to see his reaction. She moved away from him after a while and then pressed a few kisses around the tip before she moved away, that time to smile at him. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah but… I was close," Castle replied. He then tensed as he realized she was still running her hand around him, and he was grasping the bed under him. "Love… you…" he started to say.

"It's alright," Beckett said, smiling at him, gently moving her hand up and down. She watched him for his reaction and seeing the way the muscles in his arms were moving as he was gripping the bed with both hands made her squeeze her legs tighter together. Her sex was throbbing and she decided she had done enough before she moved to lay between his legs. Taking his erection back into her mouth she didn't waste time working over him, only pausing at the end of it to lave her tongue over it for a while. When she moved after doing that for the fourth or fifth time she knew he was close and she started to speed up.

"Kate… I'm going to come," Castle groaned. He pressed himself down into the mattress when he felt everything within him release shortly after. His pleasure was a rush and he was nearly dizzy as he was groaning before it seemed to stop suddenly. He could feel his entire groin seeming to throb but he was soon distracted from figuring that out when his wife was pressing another kiss to the tip of his length. "Come here, please," he said roughly as he reached for her. He pulled her to his side and kissed her before she could say a word, gently caressing her hair.

Their tongues rolling together, Beckett couldn't stop herself and she was moving to try and straddle his leg. She rubbed against it, wondering in the back of her mind if he would feel that but she became too involved in trying to get some type of stimulation to have it in mind for long. She was aware when her husband was flipping her onto her back as it made her gasp at being startled but she was soon biting her lower lip.

"Vixen," Castle said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You want something yourself."

"I want you," Beckett said firmly. She took her husband's kiss, cupping his cheek with her hand before wrapping her arms around him. She was disappointed when that kiss didn't last long and she was going to mention that before cutting herself off mentally. Castle was moving, sliding down her to her breasts and she didn't want to worry about a kiss when he was soon kissing over her mounds. When he started to suckle at the right one she let out a soft cry of pleasure, tilting her head back before he was fondling her other breast with his hand. She had no idea how long he was working over her, only that she missed him from either breast as he pulled away. But when he moved yet again she said nothing as he was going down in between her legs. She moaned deeply while he was licking gently at her clit and she had to grab the bed underneath her as her husband had done, the pleasure instantaneous.

Castle found a great deal of joy in the way his wife was reacting to him as he started to gently suck on the swollen nub. She was still moaning, gasping and slightly crying out, also writhing as much as she could underneath him. He moved lower after spending a little more time at the swollen nub before he was working his tongue over her obviously swollen folds.

Beckett was reaching up to the pillow underneath her, grasping at it almost desperately with the way he was rubbing his tongue over her. She turned her head back and forth at the same time, as if it would allow her to withstand him, but it was becoming too much. "Oh… Rick… I'll… I'll come if…" she tried to say before she had to stop as what she was feeling was building up in her.

Hearing her situation, Castle pulled back for a moment to gently blow against her sex, watching it flex slightly before he went back to it. That time he slipped his tongue inside of her, rubbing it back and forth almost furiously until he realized she was going reach her peak. He wrapped his arms around her legs and used his fingers to start stimulating her clit as well. It was no surprise when she broke very shortly after that and he was working quickly to stimulate her as much as possible while he listened to her cries of ecstasy.

When she felt herself calming down, Beckett wasn't sure if she could really move, but found the strength when her husband was laying down next to her. She rolled onto her side while he wrapped his arms around her and she said, "That was amazing," holding onto him.

"It was," Castle replied. He looked down at his wife when he felt her moving her head and said, "What? I enjoy doing that."

"Without any stimulation for yourself?" Beckett asked, unable to help smiling.

"Yes," Castle said, starting to run his fingers through her hair. He then realized she was moving and he said, "You don't want to rest?"

"I thought you were going to say sleep," Beckett replied with a smile as she sat up next to him. She gathered her hair in her hands for a moment before saying as he was watching her, "We don't need to go to bed just yet. And I have some ideas," knowing he would react to that immediately which he was soon doing as he was speaking.

"What kind?" Castle said, moving to sit up with her.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to tell me yours," Beckett said with a slight smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Breathing out hard as a second later she straddled him, Castle said, "I promise." He wasn't surprised when she leaned down to him and kissed him, spanning his hands across her back as much as he could. When they eventually needed to breathe he said, "What did you have in mind?"

Beckett's response was to kiss her husband deeply again, caressing his hair that time before she moved to his ear lobe. She took it gently with her teeth and nibbled at it for a moment before she whispered to him, "Lay down. _Ba mhaith liom a bheith ag súgradh thart leat_."

"Vixen," Castle nearly wheezed out as she'd told him she wanted to play around with him. He kissed her before he laid down and when they parted he told her, "_An féidir liom an rud céanna a dhéanamh_."

"Oh please, I'd love to watch you," Beckett replied with a smile as he'd said the words 'can I do the same."

Pausing as he realized how she'd taken that Castle said, "I didn't mean that, I-"

"Oh no, you did," Beckett said. When she saw her husband make a face she smiled again and told him, "Lay down," gesturing with her head.

"Yeah," Castle said absently as he watched her getting off him. He had to wait for her to set pillows up for him to lean back against and once he was settled he said, "You know I'm not doing this for that long."

"I'm aware," Beckett said easily. She then told him, "And it won't be. I'll do… something else." When she saw him pausing she told him firmly, "Start and you'll see what it is soon enough."

Inclining his head once, Castle reached for his length and curled his hand around it before looking up at his wife. He saw her lower lip caught in her teeth and he reached over with his other hand, pulling her down to him so they could kiss. When her tongue gently rubbed against his lower lip he let his reach out and wrap around it before they were rubbing together. He had no idea how long that took but when they parted they were panting again and he said, "Let me fuck you Kate."

Shaking her head, though she was tempted, Beckett brushed her lips against his and then told him, "After this."

Letting out an annoyed breath, Castle was distracted when his wife was gently fingering the tip of his length and he groaned before he started to rub his hand up and down. He hissed as it was pleasurable, but after she had pleasured him he found it wasn't the same. He kept going though, moving his hand repeatedly until he stopped and reached for his wife. "Okay, my idea now," he said, trying to grab her to put her on top of him. When she didn't move he grit his teeth together and flipped her onto her back.

Expecting that Beckett was able to easily recover and she moved them so her husband was on his back again. She wasn't surprised when he stared up at her and he was moving her again. They lost the idea of dominating as they started to playfully wrestle and she was laughing eventually before they ended with him on his back. "Give?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, please tell me you never did that with anyone else," Castle told her seriously.

Shaking her head, Beckett leaned over and kissed him passionately as he held her close to him. They were tangling their tongues around each other for a while and she was loathe to stop it though they needed to breathe. She cupped his face as he cupped her ass firmly with one hand and said, "Then I get to say what's next?"

"Of course," Castle said. He watched her taking his hands in surprise, looking on as she moved them both around to her front. He anticipated what she wanted and then moved to her breasts, cupping them gently before he was lightly fondling before he was kissing her lovingly. After they parted he went down to her chest, kissing around them before he was flicking his tongue out here and there. He finally took pity on her; knowing what she wanted; taking her nipple before he was suckling at it eagerly.

Running her nails through her husband's hair, Beckett was torn between wanting to move to take him inside her or to do what she'd thought of. She shook herself eventually of the inner battle she was having, looking down as her husband was pulling away. She rubbed her thumb along his lower lip for a moment but moved then, reaching for his erection.

Castle let out a pleasured groan while he was grabbing her by the small of her back before his eyes flew open as he realized where she was pressing his length. "Kate," he said hopefully. When she shook her head slightly he knew what she was going to do and he tilted his head back with a groan.

Leaning over and kissing him lightly, Beckett then began rocking her hips so her sex was moving up and down against him. He was groaning again and she was breathing harder as she wasn't unaffected by the sensation either. She was lightly stroking his length with her finger as well and then went up to the tip before going in a circling motion there.

"Love… what if I… I come," Castle managed to say.

"Don't worry," Beckett told him with a smile that was soon gone. She slid her free hand that was on the back of his neck up to his hair, lightly scraping against his scalp with her nails before she realized she was getting too close for them both. "Is wrestling me that much of a turn on for you?" she asked as she paused.

Kissing along her jaw, Castle told her, "Yes," very swiftly before their lips were meeting. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as their tongues were dueling together and he wasn't sure how he wasn't exploding in pleasure. But she eventually pulled away and when she nuzzled her lips against his he said in a begging tone, "Please love."

"I will," Beckett whispered, kissing him lightly. She moved again, thrusting her hips before she moved and raised herself above him before lowering herself on his length. She gasped while her husband was groaning heavily and didn't stop until their hips had met. "I love this Rick," she told him as they stared at one another, arms tightly wrapped around each other.

"So do I, move love," Castle said.

Nodding, Beckett then began to do so though she kept to the same motion as he had before and was soon crying out while her husband was holding her hips and moving her. She wasn't surprised when he was joining her very shortly after and she was somehow able to stick to her motion and rhythm as well until she was slumping against her husband, ecstasy coursing through her and making her entire body feel like it was throbbing as he spent himself in her.

Breathing hard when he was finally still, Castle held his wife tightly to him as he was recovering and spoke once he could. "I love your ideas," he told her.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and said, "I do too," as she watched him groaning in pleasure. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly before she was carefully getting off him. She sighed in disappointment at the emptiness she felt when he was fully withdrawn from her and waited for him to lay down before she was following him hurriedly. Pressing against his side she said with a smile, "Are you tired?" only half joking.

"I should point out to you that you were doing all the work on that," Castle said. "Oh- shouldn't have said that," he grunted as she immediately grasped his erection.

"But you did," Beckett said. She let out a startled cry when her husband suddenly flipped her onto her back, thinking he was going to take her. But when he just stared at her she asked, "Do you… want me to help you?" unsure of what exactly he wanted.

"My turn," Castle said, sitting up on his knees and taking her legs.

Knowing then what he was thinking, Beckett wrapped them around his waist though she kept them as parted as she could. With the space she had she was able to reach down and touch her sex, doing so carefully as she knew she'd be a little hypersensitive still. But rubbing her fingertip against the firm nub that was her clit she moaned and then brought her middle finger into play to feel more.

Castle realized his idea had been a fantastic one as he was able to feel his wife as she writhed in response to her own touch. He could also watch her breasts as they moved a little with her though they were firm enough that it was just barely noticeable. With that thought going through his head he couldn't help it, reaching down with his right hand and cupping her left breast. He did the same with the right mound, playing a little with her nipple using his fingers, before going to the left and repeating that. Her cries were heavy then and he knew she was going to end up breaking. He couldn't find it in himself to stop her so he said, "Kate-" before she was interrupting him.

Though she hated stopping her self-pleasuring Beckett told him, "Do the same, please, I want us to do this at the same time."

"When I come-" Castle started to say though he'd already moved his hand from her breasts.

"On me, I don't mind Rick," Beckett said seriously. When he nodded she reached back down to her sex with both hands, using one to slip her fingers inside herself and her other to rub her clit. "I… oh love I feel your come still in me," she gasped out in pleasure.

"I… you…" Castle tried to say as he was rubbing his erection by then. He couldn't really form a coherent thought as he could see her fingers were becoming saturated with his release and the sight was intensely erotic. He was a little uncertain still about what would happen when he was sated again but knew his wife didn't want him to be concerned with that, especially as he watched her trying to reach underneath his length. But she couldn't get to it and told her, "Just… take care of yourself… I'll do that… after… after this," nearly panting in between some words.

"I know but… I want to feel you," Beckett said, her eyes closed tightly. "A-after?"

Hearing her nearing her peak in that stumble, Castle said, "Anything for you love. Just come now, I want to watch you coming Kate," becoming immensely pleased when she very obviously broke below him shortly after he finished speaking.

"Rick! Oh… don't… please fuck me after this!" Beckett was crying out in her ecstasy. She was a little dizzy from the pleasure when she suddenly realized her husband was climaxing as well. She felt his release against her skin, listening to him calling her name a second time before there was only the sound of their breathing in the room. When her orgasm had subsided she found she could still feel her husband on her skin before she smiled when he stopped and she was listening to his heavy breathing. "Good?" she eventually asked when it had evened out.

"Definitely," Castle replied. He moved to the side of her once his wife had spread her legs and said, "I can get a washcloth," as she had immediately started to rub her fingers over her skin.

Not answering him, Beckett just started at her husband as she cleaned herself off and she wasn't surprised that he stayed where he was until she had finished. She was going to sit up so she could reach him but he was soon laying down on top of her again. They kissed deeply and for some time until they moved away from each other and she said, "Why are you so surprised?" When he paused she then said, "Haven't any of the other women you've been with done-" before he was kissing her.

"Please don't mention… don't bring that up," Castle said. "Not now."

Hearing the near despair in his voice, Beckett shook her head and said, "Sorry."

"No, that's more my fault but…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "We should-" he began before she was kissing him that time. He pulled her close to him and was plunging his tongue into her mouth before she could do so to him and they were playfully dueling before they parted. "I promised to fuck you didn't I?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Beckett's response was to smile and then lean into him so they shared a brief kiss before they leaned away from one another. She was going to speak before she then leaned into him again and shared a deeper, more sensuous kiss that led to them passing their tongues against each other to taste one another until they had to stop again. "Let me lay down," she said when he pressed his forehead to hers and wasn't moving.

Though he was reluctant, Castle moved out of her way and watched her setting aside the pillows so she would be able to lay nearly flat on the bed. Once she was set he moved to lay down on her and he then kissed her briefly before letting her part her legs. Settled in between them he was leaning over and resting on his hands before he kissed her again. When he pulled away he whispered against her lips, "Help me love."

Nodding, Beckett reached down to her husband and grasped him before she led him further in between her. After she'd managed to get the tip of him within her folds she let go, knowing he could take care of the rest. She was soon breathing heavily, clutching her husband's arms while feeling him sliding in and once he had stopped she found her breathing was a little heavier before she reached up to him, touching his cheek.

Turning his head so he could kiss at her fingertips he asked, "Do you want this rough my love? I could make love to you… for hours."

"Hmm, another night," Beckett said with a smile. She lost that quickly though as she'd slightly shifted and then told him, "I just want you to fuck me."

Castle hesitated for a moment, though he didn't have a reason to, and then pushed himself to move and they were both groaning together in joy before he started to set up his pace. They were groaning again at the same time as he was fast but they stopped soon after while they were focusing on his movements. He was feeling an intense sense of stimulation with her surrounding him and he was almost forgetting he'd been within her already that night. But the thought left him as he was just taking in everything with his wife. Feeling the friction between them he knew she was going through the same and it spurred him to try working more. He could watch her and did so, loving the way it was as her legs had wrapped around his waist high. He found himself telling her that, though he hadn't really had any intention of speaking it.

"Oh… I… I'm glad you… do… Just keep fucking me!" Beckett said, unable to help crying out at the end as he was trying to get down to her clit. He managed it for two thrusts before he was stopping and she was groaning in annoyance before saying, "You could have just been quick."

"Is that what you want?" Castle asked her, studying her closely to make sure.

Beckett was quiet for a several seconds, thinking over what she wanted to say before she told him, "No but… we have the night."

"Then don't stop that much?" Castle said. When she shook her head he leaned down and kissed her though he was only able to do that briefly. When they parted he was starting to thrust again and they were groaning as they'd done at the beginning in unison.

When she could feel their friction Beckett was moaning and not stopping since her husband was driving deeper within her. She could feel her back sliding slightly against the mattress and it added to everything she was experiencing and she was afraid it would end up overpowering her. But her husband was slowing down, though she was relieved he wasn't stopping completely. "We're not stopping," she told him.

"We can't," Castle said seriously, knowing she meant after they'd finished their bout. He was eager for that and he had to really work so he wouldn't end up losing control of himself before they'd spent more than five minutes together. He started to speed up again, but he was careful not to do it too swiftly as he wanted to feel her surrounding him, taking him and not easily letting him pull back which drove him wild. He then got the idea to change the speed of his thrusts and he was working out a rhythm of a certain amount at a time before his wife was calling out to him.

"You're… don't stop doing that," Beckett told him.

"You like this love?" Castle asked her huskily.

"Yes," Beckett moaned deeply. She felt him slowing down then, doing so for a few thrusts before he was going rapidly only twice. She was grabbing him on his arms before he pressed his hips down hard against hers before shifting around and she let out a guttural groan as he was rubbing against her clit. "No… you… I'm going to come… please," she told him.

"Just a little more…" Castle breathed out heavily though he only did that for a couple more seconds. He went back to thrusting rapidly and slowly, losing track of his pace exactly though he had a feeling she didn't mind as her nails were nearly breaking his skin where they gripped his shoulders. He was breathing harshly as he was straining to make sure he wasn't pushing them too far. It became more and more difficult though and he was afraid he'd be unable to keep from stopping before she was suddenly calling out.

"You need to stop," Beckett outright panted, sighing when her husband did so.

"You told me-" Castle said, thinking her sigh was done out of frustration.

"No, I needed you to," Beckett hurried to correct him. "I just…" She hesitated for a moment and then said, "I wanted to let it last a little longer."

"I wanted to too, I just didn't want to make you mad," Castle said though his voice was tense as he was trying not to move again.

"It's why I told you," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then reached up to him and pulled him down to her before they kissed. She realized her husband was straining in leaning over to her and she pushed herself up on her elbows so they could kiss a lot easier. When they parted she said, "I think it's been long enough."

"How long do you think it's been?" Castle asked her.

"Does it really matter?" Beckett responded. When her husband shook his head she leaned up and brushed her lips against his telling him, "I know it does to you."

"This needs to last longer than…" Castle started to say before he trailed off.

"It does, don't worry," Beckett said hurriedly as she was starting to become a little impatient at them remaining still. "But if you want a quickie later tonight don't hesitate to ask."

"The same for you," Castle told her, knowing she'd meant that as she'd spoken. He kissed her that time but he was pressed his lips harder against her so their tongues could duel together. He did that until they were breathless and once they'd parted, he whispered, "_I love you_," to her in Irish.

"_I love you too_ Rick," Beckett said with a smile before she then focused on laying back down on the bed. Once she had stopped moving she reached up for her husband, wrapping her arms around him so she could hold him as he proceeded to thrust. She cried out in joy at the first one; since it was hard; and it made her debate for a moment if she should tell him how he should move. But she could feel him taking care of that already himself so she just did her best again to move in time with him though it became difficult as she didn't have the mobility he did. She couldn't stop thinking of that and finally decided to act on it, placing her feet flat on the bed she was able to move a lot better and their hips were soon slapping together.

"Fuck… goddess," Castle groaned when he felt what that was doing to them both. It made him try to thrust harder but he was unable to do much more than he already was though by his wife's reactions he was pleased she didn't seem to mind. He wanted to kiss her badly but he knew they needed to find their release by that point. So he didn't hesitate or stop or alter his hard, rapid thrusts and continued until he realized his wife was close. "Come love, please," he begged her. "I'm so close and I don't want to be on my own."

"You won't," Beckett moaned in pleasure as he was trying to reach her clit. That was all she could say since he had accomplished that and she was arching her back hard as her orgasm struck her in that moment. She cried his name once and was then moaning in ecstasy as her body felt as if it was on fire from head to toe. She wasn't surprised; in the back of her mind; to feel him joining her and she held him tighter, digging her fingers into his back as her cries were becoming more intense. When she eventually relaxed she breathed out heavily though she was feeling her husband thrusting hard still and moving her body. When he finally gave a last shuddering one that nearly slid her along the bed, she moved her arms to wrap them around his back as she held him tightly against her body while he was panting against her neck. She didn't say anything, nuzzling her lips to his temple before she moved her fingers up to the edge of his hair on the back of his neck as he groaned.

Castle couldn't help mumbling for a bit into his wife's neck before she laughed and he groaned as that affected him still firmly within her. When he pulled away he said, "Hold on," as he saw her looking at him questioningly. He moved them, sitting up as she hurried to quickly get on her knees before he told her, "That was…"

"You needed that?" Beckett finished for him when he stopped. She couldn't help laughing again when he nodded and he groaned before she said, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that."

Shaking his head quickly Castle said, "Don't worry, it's nice." He looked up at her as she was caressing his hair and said, "You said something about more right?"

"Yes, pervert," Beckett told him in amusement. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his telling him, "Why do you keep checking with me?"

"I have to," Castle said seriously. "Would you want me to start when you're not ready?"

"True," Beckett said. "I guess I'm just eager for more."

Castle started running his hands up and down her back before he said, "So you are now." When she nodded he kissed her deeply, keeping his hands moving as he wanted to keep feeling her skin. When he pulled away he said, "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Not at all," Beckett replied. She brushed her lips against his and then said, "I wanted you to make suggestions remember?"

Pretending to think that over, Castle gave her a quick nod before he said, "Fast?"

"With me like this?" Beckett asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe at first?" Castle said.

Though she was tempted to laugh, Beckett nodded and then leaned over to kiss her husband. They were making it rough immediately and she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused until she had to pull away. "Rick, I…" she started to say, gasping as he was kissing around her jaw and moving back to her ear. When he sucked gently on the lobe she couldn't stop her eyes rolling back as it was making her body ache roughly. She gasped again when he suddenly grabbed her left breast and fondled it gently and she said, "Rick, you have to… ohh," cutting herself off with a moan as he took her breasts with both hands.

"Love," Castle said before he covered her lips with his own. He was pleased to feel her responding to him and they were dueling with their tongues again before he moved back to look into her eyes. "Just a little," he told her.

Seeing her husband's desire for that in his darkened eyes, Beckett brushed her lips against his before she braced herself. She pushed herself up and down on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck as they stared at one another. She couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure as he was still erect and feeling his hands squeezing on her back she knew he was feeling the same as her. She didn't know where the desire suddenly came from but didn't fight it, leaning over and whispering into her husband's ear lovingly.

Groaning at his wife's desire, Castle moved quickly to do it for her and reached down to her ass to slap it firmly. He felt her stopping but didn't complain about that as she was pressing closer against him. He then kissed her quickly before he was hitting her again and delighting in her response. "I can't wait anymore," he said huskily as he held the small of her back while he cupped her ass at the same time. "I need to fuck you."

"Please," Beckett told him before he was laying her down with her help. She let out a guttural cry when her husband slammed into her the second her back was on the bed and they were moving together. She put her feet on the bed again, determined to move with him the best she could as she could dimly hear the bed reacting to their movements. She didn't pay much attention to it though as she was focusing on him driving into her and making her sex feel as if it was on fire. When they orgasmed it wasn't a surprise to her they were close together and they were calling each other's names until she was limp beneath him and he was still above her.

"Next time," Castle said, breaking the silence of the room as he raised his head from her neck. "You're on top."

"Tired of the position?" Beckett asked him.

"Kind of," Castle said. "Just a quick break."

"It can't be a quickie," Beckett said before she suddenly became thoughtful.

"What?" Castle asked, becoming abruptly aroused at the expression on her face.

"Remember what we were doing before? Pleasuring ourselves?" Beckett said, faltering a little as she could feel her husband throbbing within her.

"Of course," Castle said, becoming a little breathless at the memory.

"No, sorry, I'd be below you," Beckett told him, shaking her head. She turned her head to the side and then said, "Help me up," before she couldn't help laughing as he just moved and took her with him. "That's not really what I meant," she said.

"I didn't want to leave you yet," Castle told her seriously. He leaned over to suck gently at her neck before he murmured against her skin, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me take care of it," Beckett replied, kissing him. She started to move, pushing herself up and down with her knees while she and her husband were groaning together in reaction before they started to kiss. She tried to go as fast as he had, but that bout lasted slightly longer than their quickie and was no less pleasurable.

When they had recovered from their satiety Castle let his wife get off him before he hurried to lay on his back. Reaching for her while she moved to lay on her side he couldn't help himself and cupped his hand over his ass, waiting for her reply.

"Good, I didn't want to stop," Beckett said, smiling up at him.

Looking down at her with wide eyes Castle breathed out and said, "There's a reason I call you vixen."

"Hmm, definitely because of you," Beckett replied, pressing a few light kisses along his jaw. She loved the way he groaned each time and she reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek before feeling his head tilting down to hers. They kissed gently and when they parted she whispered, "Again."

Castle was swift to comply with her request and he kissed her harder though briefly, which made them continue that until they didn't bother to stop. He almost ended the kiss they were in when she draped her leg over his and actually did when she rubbed her knee up. "Ah, careful with that," he grunted as she didn't stop. He reached down to her knee, holding it steady though he realized that was a mistake. "Kate," he said.

"Would you like to come on me again?" Beckett asked him. She let out a brief cry before laughing as he was turning her onto her back on the bed. That laugh was brief as well when her husband took her wrists, putting them above her head and making her arch her back slightly.

"Fuck… do that again," Castle breathed out as he was watching her intently.

Beckett did that a second time before her husband let go of her wrists and she found herself in a flurry of movement before they were coupled again. She cried out in joy at the sensation and wrapped her arms and legs around her husband as tightly as she could while he was going hard in her again.

When they had reached their peaks and were calm on the bed again, Castle moved to lay next to his wife before he said, "I wasn't planning on doing that."

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, Beckett was quick to lean up and kiss his cheek asking, "What did you want to do?"

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I wanted to make love to you but…"

Smiling Beckett kissed his cheek again before telling him, "You can now."

"Oh… really? I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Castle replied in surprise.

"I said that but I'm not adverse to changing things," Beckett said before he was kissing her. She held him tightly as he'd turned her onto her back and when they parted she said, "Well?"

"I love you Kate," Castle said seriously to her.

Smiling again Beckett said, "I love you too Rick." She reached up and gently brushed her fingertips against his cheek before saying softly, "Show me."

Castle nodded, but before he did that he was moving to kiss her again so he could ease into that. He knew she was enjoying it as they were both rolling their tongues together and he could have spent hours doing that though they eventually needed to breathe. As he stared intently into her eyes he was shifting slightly and guiding himself so he was inside of her. They both groaned and he had to kiss her, their lips crushed together in their pleasure. "Love," he breathed when they pulled away.

"Please Rick," Beckett told him. She felt him starting to thrust and as he'd said he was making love to her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head in joy at the pleasure. She held onto him tightly again, her arms and legs wrapped around him, intending to keep him close as she knew they weren't going to stop until they were exhausted. It filled her with delight at the idea as she wanted to feel their intimacy and how many times he could push her to ecstasy as their night alone continued.


	20. Perhaps It's Just Imagination

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _The Seven Seas of Rhye_ by Freddie Mercury, from the Queen albums _Queen_ and _Queen II_.

A/N #2: I loved receiving the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll get into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was happy to see that you thought the last chapter was very good writing as always. And really pleased to know you liked the songs that I picked for the chapter as well since I love them myself!),

MsNYC (It was great to see you thought both halves of the chapter were great. And I was happy to know you thought the private time Castle and Beckett had was tastefully written as usual. And too bad you've been so tired, but I hope you'll get some rest soon! But I was glad to read you thought the first half was great reading it twice. I wasn't surprised to see you were glad the kids are all okay while they're away from their parents, I figured since they would join them soon enough it wouldn't be too, too bad. And I'm not surprised either you're hoping they'll be able to figure out what's going on with the attacks) and

Mb (I'm not surprised you pointed out what the thief was doing since of course it would be a tool to use… not the best but he tried, lol. I wasn't surprised either that you thought it was convenient the officers wanted to close the case believing it was the thief who was the attacker, or that you were dismissing those that were helping them either. Really great you thought the family time at the manor was sweet up until Brenton showed up though not surprised you thought that, lol. With the books, the books in the twenties are actually mystery books along with the Moor and Green books, just because it was hard for me to really see them as not writing that genre, lol, it just didn't work. Plus, when Castle first saw their past life they were solving a murder, so it made sense to work it into the twenties book. Hopefully that explained it! Nice to see you thought the first half was a good update. And you're welcome for the first half too! Loved reading you thought the second half was a fantastic update too! I wasn't too surprised you loved them Skyping with their family. Along with them being excited to talk to each other about their day and you got what I was doing with that with it showing how they miss each other along with loving being a family and being together too as you put it. I was happy to read you loved the love scenes at the end. And I'm glad that you thought I had Castle and Beckett being erotic, sensual as well as loving together since it's what I was aiming for. I was pleased that you loved too how they listen to each other about what they want with their lovemaking and fantasies, as you put it what they're for and with each other. I figure in a good marriage a couple would really need to do that for their intimacy to work out as well as just the marriage! You're welcome for sharing the second half!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciated the time taken to write each one and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Overkill_ by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album _Cargo_.

Perhaps It's Just Imagination

Turning to her husband as he was walking into the bathroom, Beckett smiled for a moment before it fell off her face as she quickly realized he was striding to her. "Rick-" she started to say before he pulled her to him. She was ready for his kiss and after she had wrapped her arms around his neck she parted her lips to his tongue. She moaned as he was soon moving his hands around her body and she was suddenly frustrated with her robe that was blocking her from him. "Wait," she said.

Moving away from her, but not letting go of her, Castle looked on while she tugged the tie before he was hurriedly stopping her. "Here," he said swiftly.

Beckett let him take the robe off her roughly, enjoying the sensation and his obvious desire before they were going over to the sinks. She waited for him to take her robe and place it on the counter in between the sinks before she let him help her up. As soon as she was set she was parting her legs and becoming surprised at the expression on her husband's face. "What?" she asked.

"I didn't expect you to do that," Castle said. When she closed her legs he frowned and said, "Wait, I didn't-"

"Don't worry," Beckett said with a smile. She reached over to him and placed her hands on his chest before saying, "I realized it'll be better if you do that."

"I hope so," Castle said seriously. When she nodded he leaned over and shared a kiss with her but neither of them made that last for long before he reached to her knees.

Though she had said she'd wanted her husband to take care of it, Beckett had been unsure of what he'd do to expose her sex to him. But she was pleasantly surprised when he was careful parting her legs and she loved the warmth his hands on her knees provided. She bit her lower lip as she looked into his face and said, "Good?"

"Should I check?" Castle asked, knowing what she doing asking that. At her nod he immediately moved his hand in between her legs to her sex where he just barely brushed against it before he felt she was moist. "Kate…" he started to say.

"I can't think about you?" Beckett said simply though she was finding it harder to speak as he was rubbing against her folds gently.

"This is more than thinking," Castle said simply, staring into her eyes. "You dreamt of me," he stated simply.

"Of course," Beckett said simply, trying to move her hips so his fingers would slip inside her. "What…" she started to say before she gasped as he did that then. "What about… you…"

"The same," Castle replied before he then moved his fingers away to step up to her. He wasn't surprised when she grasped his erection off his stomach and he did the best could to reach for her breasts though she was fondling him. "Kate… hold on," he told her seriously.

"Don't worry," Beckett said though she was fighting with her own arousal as he was fondling her chest. "Wait," she told him before they stopped. She smiled when he looked at her questioningly and told him, "I want to hear something first."

"Are you sure about that?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. She saw her husband was thinking and she was about to tell him she did want to hear about his dreams when he was suddenly interrupting her.

"Okay but… let's move to the bed," Castle told her. He was relieved when she nodded and he helped her down before he was picking her back up.

"Wait!" Beckett cried out in surprise since he'd scooped her up before she could prepare herself. When he didn't stop and was walking out into the bedroom she told him, "Your back… it's a little far to the bed."

Not saying anything until he set her down next to the bed, Castle was about to speak when he paused as his wife was putting on her robe she'd grabbed and he frowned for a moment. Shaking himself when he looked at her face and seeing she was watching him he said, "Why is it this big?"

"They used to have sitting rooms," Beckett said. "But Clara's grandfather got rid of them. Come here."

Since he wasn't surprised his wife had spoken so fast, Castle was quick to follow her onto the bed where he was quick to lay on his side while she was on her back. He reached for her robe and carefully pulled it open before her breasts were exposed. He studied her face to see her reaction and when she was calmly staring at him he breathed out slightly and then said, "I had more than one about you."

"So did I," Beckett said simply, smiling when her husband's eyes widened slightly. "But I'm listening to you now."

Castle couldn't help looking around her body before he was gazing into her eyes before he said, "I have to take this off."

Smiling Beckett asked, "You want to take me how you dreamt?"

"I'd love to," Castle said. "But after I tell you."

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was sitting up and pulling her robe off her shoulders.

Once his wife was naked Castle reached down and cupped her left breast before he began saying, "I was just touching you; all over; before you stopped me and pulled me on top of you. I fumbled a little, because I wanted to touch your sex, and then got inside of you, fucking you hard."

Smiling Beckett said, "I'm surprised at you. No details?"

Gulping Castle said, "What do you want me to say? I thrust my cock in and out of you until your pussy was squeezing me so tightly I filled you with my seed?"

"Oh good," Beckett said, grabbing for him to pull him on top of her. "I didn't think you'd offer."

"Vixen," Castle breathed to her as they were working together to get him inside of her. Once he was set he slid into her slowly, closing his eyes tightly as she was crying out in pleasure. When their hips were pressed together he opened his eyes, staring at her before he reached for her right leg. He was pleased when she moved it, not having to tell her to perch her ankle up on his shoulder before she was wrapping her other around his waist. He could feel her sex flexing around him and he said, "What am I doing?"

"Fucking me, we didn't have enough of those last night," Beckett said.

Gritting his teeth together tightly; as they'd had two quickies in the end; Castle said, "You need to be made love to."

"I know love, I know," Beckett said, reaching up and caressing his cheek. "But right now I want to feel you fucking me so hard it feels like my skin is raw." She then bit her lip for a moment before telling him, "You want to, don't you? You enjoyed filling me with your come in your dream. Just hurry and do it now."

"Fuck," Castle swore, dragging out the word. He didn't say anything else though, as she'd been right and he was more than aware of what she wanted at that moment. He was going fast and hard immediately, loving her cries of joy in response and he didn't stop, pushing them both until they were breaking very close together and filling the room with their verbal reactions to their ecstasy.

Since she had calmed down first, Beckett was holding her husband in the last of his thrusts and she shut her eyes tightly at the sensation. When he stopped she was quick to kiss his temple and she murmured his name before he turned his head. "Too tired?" she asked, unable to help smiling at him unable to move close enough to her.

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me," Castle was able to say. He stayed where he was a little longer before he moved, helping her leg off his shoulder and then moving to lay on his back. He wasn't surprised when she was quick to lay mostly on him so they could kiss and he was responding to her as her tongue was lapping lightly against his lips. While they were tangling together inside his mouth he wrapped his arm around her and held her by the small of her back. When they stopped and had pulled apart he reached up to her, caressing her hair before he said, "Should we talk about your dream? Or wait?"

Smiling Beckett said, "Probably wait. Why don't we just shower and then get ready?"

"Have you looked outside at all?" Castle asked her.

Since the windows were behind her Beckett said, "No, did you?"

"A quick look," Castle replied. "It snowed more last night so I don't think we can go for a ride."

Beckett considered that for a moment before she nodded and then pressed her cheek to his shoulder saying, "I guess I'd like to stay in then."

"Wait and see if we're needed?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when he felt her nodding and he said, "Are we in a hurry?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile. She raised her head so she could look at him and said, "I'll say it again, I'm surprised you're up for this."

"I am so glad you met me," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised at the look she gave him and then calmly explained, "Did you ever comfortably cuddle?"

"Not really," Beckett said, laying down again. "But I don't really want to recall that."

"Okay… what would you like to recall?" Castle asked her.

Beckett raised her head again and then said with a smile, "Am I telling you?"

"Of course," Castle said, reaching up and gently brushing her hair back from her cheek.

"It was during our honeymoon in 1926; after we consummated the marriage," Beckett said with a smile as her husband was nodding to her to continue.

* * *

_Lying next to his wife as he was breathing heavily from his pleasure, Rick wrapped his arm around her but felt almost too weak to bring her to his side. He felt her pressing against him and he said, "Are you alright?"_

_ Smiling Kate said, "Of course. That was… swell."_

_ Reaching for her hand Rick picked it up and then kissed the back of it before he said, "I'm glad I could do that for my wife," watching her pressing her face into his chest._

_ "It's hard to believe," Kate said when she looked up at him._

_ "I know but… we'll learn being married together," Rick replied. He then pulled her closer against him before he kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away from her he said, "Are you very hungry?" He was a little surprised when she held him tighter around the neck and said, "What's wrong?"_

_ "I don't want to move," Kate explained to him. She couldn't help laughing as he was kissing around her temple before going to her lips. They kissed deeply then and she allowed his tongue into her mouth until they stopped. Parted she gasped when he was suddenly laying her on her back and she asked, "What are you going to do?"_

_ "Don't worry," Rick said reassuringly to her. "Just this." He leaned down and kissed her again before he pulled away shortly after. "I just want to do this my love."_

_ Nodding her head, Kate brought her husband down to her again and instigated their kiss that time. She was slipping her tongue a little clumsily into his mouth, not quite used to doing that yet, before she felt him beginning to assist her to her joy. When they stopped after kissing that way several times she said, "I'm glad you're not tired."_

_ "I couldn't be," Rick said earnestly. "What would you like to do now?"_

_ "I'd like to stay here," Kate told him. She smiled when he stared at her with wide eyes and then said, "I would, we're in the middle of nowhere… what else should we do?"_

_ "Walk on the beach," Rick said._

_ "We've done that already," Kate replied. She continued to smile when her husband shuddered visibly and she then said, "But I suppose we must eat dinner."_

_ "There isn't much," Rick replied. "So we couldn't eat here?"_

_ "Hmm, soon," Kate said before she was pressing against his side as he was laying on his back. She held onto him tightly and told him, "A little longer."  
"Anything you want love," Rick said seriously before they kissed again and started touching one another._

_ Kate didn't mind they were soon making love, only wanting to enjoy her time with her husband as they were still celebrating their wedding._

* * *

"It is funny we got out of the bed at all during that trip," Beckett said with a smile at her husband when she had finished.

Nodding his head Castle said, "Luckily you were eager for that. From the start."

Smiling, as she knew what he was talking about, Beckett told him, "I had an idea of what we would do, and I was in love with you."

Seeing his wife biting her lower lip then Castle asked, "What?"

"I think I wanted to have children with you already," Beckett replied seriously. She wasn't surprised when her husband only looked startled for a moment before he smiled. She was ready for his kiss when he leaned down to her and responded to him swiftly before they slowly parted. "But the focus then was on us."

"All by ourselves? I think so," Castle replied, nodded. He then rubbed her shoulder and asked, "Do we need to get up?"

"We do," Beckett said, sighing. "But we'll do this again… whenever we get the chance."

Castle nodded and got up with her, going over to the bathroom where they were slipping into the shower together. After they had bathed, not staying very far away from one another, he dried her off before allowing her to do the same to him and they changed quickly before they finished getting ready. He went over to one of the windows when his wife finished and said, "What did you want to do after we eat?"

"I'm really not sure," Beckett replied. "Maybe read a little in the library or play pool again."

"That would be fun," Castle said as they got to the top of the stairs. When she nodded he squeezed her hand that he'd taken and they headed down in time to see Brennan and Clara coming in through the front door.

"Erin's at school?" Beckett asked them.

Nodding Clara said, "Arthur and Ella are upstairs with the nanny so we're about to check on them."

"Clare," Brennan told his wife, tugging the sleeve of her coat gently before she could move. Once he had it from her he said, "What are you going to do?" to his cousin.

"Probably play pool for a little," Beckett replied.

"You haven't heard from Mercer have you?" Castle asked.

Shaking his head Brennan replied, "Not a thing, but I don't know where he's staying so I don't know if he's gone to work yet. We'll see you though."

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile, knowing he wanted to see the kids. She watched him and Clara go up to the stairs before she turned to her husband. "I don't think they're going to look at anyone other than Neiman," she told him.

"I had the same thought," Castle replied with a slight sigh. "So… we're done?"

"For now," Beckett said. "I know," she then told him quickly as he made a face. "It's not our case, but we can't really do anything about it."

"We may be able to," a voice said suddenly.

"What?" Castle asked, he and his wife looked at Skye as she was walking to them with her wife.

"I'd like to talk to Nieman," the investigator replied.

"Why?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"It occurred to me this morning, his story of robbing a kid seemed… unlikely," Skye said.

"Smith's height," Beckett said then, seeing her husband's realization then.

"Who could he have mistaken him as?" Castle asked. He then grasped what he'd said and he turned to his wife saying, "That makes it seem like he did something with those assaults."

"It's not what I think," Skye said as the pair turned to her and Mary.  
"Or me," the doctor said.

"Then you're thinking he was going to attack Smith as a hire; thinking he was his father," Castle supplied.

Nodding Skye said, "I also think he's not the only hire."

"His acquaintances," Skye said with a quick nod of her head. "Other thieves so I'd have to be careful talking with him."

"Do you think he'd talk to you though? You were there when he was arrested," Beckett pointed out to her.

"I hate to say it, but he might recognize me," Skye replied. "And I could try and use that to get him to talk to me."

"If Mercer lets you," Beckett said.

"If he lets me," Skye said with a nod. "Well," she said, looking over at the dining room. "We were about to eat breakfast, what about you guys?"

"We were going to head there," Castle said. "Who else is eating?"

"No one," Mary replied. "I think we're later…"

"It's not that late," Beckett said, looking at her watch.

"I know but… I guess the others wanted to head outside and explore in the snow," Skye said. She went to her wife as they were going to the dining room and sat where their plates were already before they waited for the other two to eat.

"Did you want to check on the three today?" Castle asked.

"I was thinking that," Skye said. "But let's wait until after since I'm sure they're fine."

"You never know," Castle said. "They might remember something. Although that's more of a hope."

"Nothing wrong with that," Mary said. After they'd eaten for a while she then said, "When did you want to go?" directing that to her wife.

Skye's response was to look at Beckett before she said, "I'm not sure… I was thinking we should give it a little time before heading to the town."

Nodding her agreement Beckett said, "We can head into town for lunch."

"Is Worths working again?" Mary asked.

Nodding her head Skye said, "I managed to ask him yesterday and he said he'll play every day though he doesn't really have set hours. But I'm guessing that he'll be there for lunch at least."

"I think so," Castle said. "There are a lot of great chefs in this town."

"They are lucky," Mary said. "Your cousin and Clara."

Smiling, as the doctor had been looking at her, Beckett said, "I know, but we can all cook well."

"Yes but it is nice getting a break for the time being," Skye said before she finished the last of her tea. She then looked at her watch and groaned before saying to her wife, "Alright, alright. Call the band and we'll grab them."

"Finally!" Mary said with a smile before she was jumping up.

"You're going to practice?" Castle asked in interest.

"Not really, we're not doing this song at the tribute concert," Skye answered, standing up far more slowly than her wife had. "But Mary loves my vocals on this one so… she wants me to sing. But it's short so let me do this and then we can go to the town."

"Oh," Castle said eagerly. "Is it _Seven Seas of Rhye_?"

"Good guess, it is," Skye replied. They walked then over to the ballroom and she said, "I hope you like the song."

"Don't worry, there isn't a Queen song I don't like," Beckett said, since she'd been looking at her. She then glanced over at the doorway and said, "Or The Beatles either."

"Thank you for that," Paul said with a smile. "I noticed the band was in a hurry to be somewhere. I decided to see what it was myself."

"_Seven Seas of Rhye_ Paul," Skye said, putting her Rickenbacker around her neck.

"Ah, nice," the singer said, turning back to the doorway and then moving so he could allow the others to come inside.

"Would you mind if I film this?" Castle said, going over to Skye.

"No, but it doesn't matter if you send it to Brian and Roger," the investigator said. "This is for Green Day; obviously."

"Oh sure," Castle replied with a nod. "But I'm going to send it to our family. And of course send you a copy of it for your kids."

Nodding and watching him going over to one of the chairs, Skye turned her attention to Beckett who was walking up to her and she said, "Well?"

Smiling she said, "You're going to perform aren't you?"

"It helps me if I do that," Skye said with a nod to her friend's question. "For the concert."

"You'll be great," Beckett said before she paused and then looked at her in confusion.

"He's here," Skye said quietly with a smile, nodding to the side of the room. "But he's only here for the moment."

"The song?" Beckett said slowly.

"Of course," Skye said with a smile before she then looked over at her wife as the rest of the band was with her at that point.

Sitting down next to her husband Beckett said to her husband, "Don't ask."

"What?" Castle said. When she looked at him pointedly he said, "Okay, okay. What were you talking about? Seriously, you look so… serious."

Smiling Beckett then told him what she and Skye had spoken about and finished with, "She's probably going to be channeling him."

Nodding Castle said, "How could you not with this one." He then squeezed her hand before saying, "Likely why he's here."

Beckett merely smiled before she said, "Julia should be excited when she sees this."

"I'm wondering," Castle said after hesitating for a moment. "Should I wait to show it to them?"

"I think so," Beckett replied with a quick nod after thinking that over.

"Okay," Skye said to the others as she saw they were ready. "Just a quick little performance this," she said into her mic. "And we all hope you'll enjoy." She glanced over at Raj and asked the keyboardist, "All ready then?"

"Very," the man said quickly. He counted them in and started with the piano of the song before Jackie was playing and they were together until Skye was singing the first verse.

With the first lyrics Skye was singing up against the mic and gesturing with her hand where she could before she took it off the stand. She then walked around in front of Castle, Beckett and Paul, not surprised when the three looked startled at that before she came to the last lyric and stepped back to where her wife and Jackie were standing.

_Fear me you Lords and Lady preachers  
I descend upon your earth from the skies  
I command your very souls you unbelievers  
Bring before me what is mine  
The seven seas of Rhye_

There was a brief instrumental there and Beckett wasn't surprised when the investigator picked up her guitar to begin playing as well. When the next verse started she smiled for a moment as Skye appeared to force herself to stop playing and she took her mic with her as she gestured, looking past the three of them while she did so.

_Can you hear me you peers and privy councilors  
I stand before you naked to the eyes  
I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust  
I swear that you'll be mine  
The seven seas of Rhye_

The five were playing together again in an instrumental though it was brief and at the next verse Skye went over to her wife as they were singing with the rest of the band.

_Sister I live and die for you  
Mister do and I'll die  
You are mine I possess you  
Belong to you forever_

At that instrumental Skye was playing what was Brian May's part though Jackie soon 'dueled' with her. She went to the mic and stayed at it since she didn't have much left of the song to sing as they only had the instrumental at the end of the second verse once she was singing again. She still pointed, trying to imagine singing at the tribute concert and how she would act with the music.

_Storm the master marathon I'll fly through  
By flash and thunder fire I'll survive  
(I'll survive, I'll survive)  
Then I'll defy the laws of nature  
And come out alive_

_ Begone with you you shod and shady senators  
Give out the good leave out the bad evil cries  
I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours  
And with a smile  
I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye_

"Oh come on," Castle couldn't help saying jokingly after they'd applauded when the band had stopped. "Nothing about the seaside?"

"We leave that to Queen," Barry said, standing up from the drums. "Another run?"

"Twice?" Skye said though she was tempted. She then turned to the others when the band agreed and asked, "Do you lot mind at all?" She laughed when they all said they didn't and said, "Then we'll try one more time before we stop for the day." She watched the others to make sure they were ready and once they were she nodded to Raj who counted them in and they started the song again.


	21. Perhaps It's Just Imagination (Part 2)

"When exactly will you know."

"Know what?"

Smiling at her friend's response Beckett said, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I know and really they're not going to know for sure for a while," Skye answered. "They're on tour starting next month remember."

"You haven't met Adam Lambert yet?" Beckett asked.

"Not yet," Skye replied. "They're going to be in LA in May and I'll go in to see them with the band," she then added. She smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to it though," waiting to see her reaction.

"You didn't want to tell anyone else?" Beckett asked, knowing what that look was for.

"The band knows but because Mary and I rushed to tell them before we left," Skye said. "And Brian and Roger let us know for sure they want us to sing _Under Pressure_ together."

"He's alright singing with you?" Castle asked.

Before she could reply they'd reached the fence to the path leading to town and Skye focused on climbing over with the others before they were walking again. "I think," she then started to say to focus back on his question. "It's more if they were alright with me singing with him. Remember he's sung with Roger on tour to that song."

"And your parts?" Castle said.

"They're going to try them both out, see which of them sounds better in which vocals," Mary said before her wife could.

"What she said," Skye said, nodding to her wife.

"It'll be a great concert," Beckett said.

Smiling, as she knew her friend was reassuring her, Skye said, "Thanks." Looking ahead of them at the path she asked, "Do either of you know where the station is?"

"I asked Brennan before we left," Beckett said. "We go down to Meadow Street and the station is there, very noticeable as he said."

"Did you mention to him why we're going?" Mary asked.

"I did," Castle said. "Did you not want him to know?"

"Why would I not want him to?" Skye asked in confusion.

"Just checking," Castle said quickly.

"He said that might work but told me to remind you that Nieman might be charged still," Beckett said.

"Did you mention to him you already told me that?" Skye asked. When her friend nodded she smiled and said, "And I realize this might fall through. But it's worth a try of course."

They were reaching the main street by then and Castle said, "There is one thing. No other attacks."

"I had the same thought," Mary said. "And if that is it then you can start looking at a motive a lot better." She then looked doubtful and asked, "Right?"

"It would help find their attacker," Beckett said. "Since they're having a hard time doing that now."

"They thought they were," Castle pointed out to her.

"True," Beckett said before she spotted the street they needed to turn on. She glanced around them as they were walking seeing the people they were passing were glancing at them before turning away quickly. She glanced at her husband before she leaned closer to him and murmured in Irish, "_Positive or negative_?"

"_I can't really tell_," Castle replied in the same language. He then said, "_I think they saw we were there when _Nieman _was arrested_."

Beckett, realizing he was right, nodded swiftly as they reached the station and she looked back at the others in slight surprise as they were stepping behind her slightly.

"It's better if you go in first," Castle explained to his wife, not surprised at the expression on her face. "But we're following."

Doing her best not to sigh, Beckett turned back to the door and opened it, nearly stepping right into Nieman himself. "Mr. Nieman," she said, quickly recovering at the surprise of seeing him. "We were hoping to speak to you. Are you free of any charges?"

"Yes," the man said warily, stepping outside once Beckett had moved aside. "Why would you want to speak to me? I haven't done anything."

"We're not exactly sure about that," Skye said. She wasn't surprised to hear Castle sucking in a breath of air though she ignored him as she said, "Could we speak to you in the park here?"

"Sure," Nieman said, glancing back at the station. He walked with the group to a table in the park and said, "You're the ones who were with Mercer yesterday."

"We were asked to assist with the investigation," Beckett replied.

"But who are you? I know them from the dancing show but you two?" Nieman asked.

"I'm Richard Castle and this is my wife, Kate Beckett," Castle said when his wife nodded to him.

"Then you're Lord Cotswold's cousin," Nieman said. "The one that used to be with the police in New York."

With a brief nod Beckett then told him, "He's been asked to assist as well but since we have more experience we wanted to talk to you."

Taking that as her cue Skye said, "We don't believe you were involved in the actual attacking of each gentleman. But we feel that you were involved."

Nieman looked ready to protest but seeing the way they were looking at him he sighed and then said, "I was. Someone stopped me outside _The Hive_ last Friday and told me I could make a few pounds if I would help them in scaring some men. I took the job but only the first because I thought it was just a prank."

"Then please explain to us what exactly happened that night," Beckett told him.

Sucking in a breath of air Nieman said, "I did tell Mercer inside about this."

"Then it's alright," Skye said though she glanced at Beckett as the man ran his hand over his face. "He'll want to tell us once we go over to the station and this will just save us time."

Though he hesitated for another moment Nieman finally said, "I was told by this person; I had no real idea who it was since they were always covered."

"It wasn't Palkis was it?" Mary asked.

"Oh no, I'd know him anywhere," Nieman replied. "And he wouldn't have hurt his mates. No he was a bit short, husky build and a gruff voice like a smoker has. I suppose all I know is that he's a man. But he told me to go to the end of the lane in the park with the pond with some mesh material and just wave it or use a stick under it to make it look like a person. They mentioned the legend of the battle here so I guessed that the person was scared of a ghost appearing so… I stood at the end of the lane. I waved the sheet while the man who hired me was teasing the man walking until I just barely saw him walking up to him. I was ready for a reveal but when he was close enough they struck him on the head and… I was going to run but I heard a gun and was ordered to take who I saw was Worths from the _Squire_ to the grass close to the road. Once I had I ran, never received my pay but… I don't care now I know what's going on."

"Were you afraid of getting hurt if you went to the police?" Mary asked. At the man's nod she said, "Has Mercer talked about protecting you? It's a small town."

"It seems like I may need to now," the constabulary said as he walked over to them then. He smiled slightly at the surprised looks from the four then became serious and turned to Nieman saying, "I would protect you but the only place nearby is in Swindon and that is too far."

"Did you call Brennan," Beckett said.

"I did and he and Lady Cotswold have offered you a room in the servant's wing to stay in," Mercer said. "Though they are aware of your record of course and I told them to let me know if they notice anything missing."

Though he thought it was a little rude, Castle wasn't surprised when Nieman; looking very somber; nodded seriously before the constabulary was taking the thief back to the station. As they'd been instructed to follow he got up swiftly and went to his wife saying, "Well?"

"I'd like to know why he pulled that stunt yesterday with Smith," Beckett replied. "But like we all agreed he's likely not the attacker."

"No," Castle said simply before they walked into the station. He wasn't surprised that there was a lobby and they needed to go through a door to go into the bull pen. As Mercer was taking Nieman to some officers he said, "This station seems huge."

"It would be," Gorman commented as he had walked over to them once the constabulary had spoken with him quickly. "It used to be a local newspaper on the second floor and a weaver's shop down here."

"Weaving?" Skye asked, looking around suddenly. "Ah, that would explain it."

"The stairs outside?" Gorman asked. Before anyone said anything he said, "They couldn't really go down and leave this way. We have cells upstairs now."

Beckett was watching Skye as she pursed her lips for a moment before she turned to the officer while he was speaking again.

"Mercer asked me to tell you about what is going on," Gorman told them. "Since I was with him in the room we interviewed Nieman in."

"He told us up until he left Mr. Worths on the grass," Castle said.

"You're wondering about his attack on Mr. Smith," Gorman said. When the four all nodded he said, "This way," before leading them to what was the break room for the officers. "He said he was low on cash and was afraid for rent."

"He said something about money for the pub yesterday," Mary said in confusion.

"He was a bit off yesterday," Gorman explained. "We had him checked but he was a bit dizzy but he recovered with some sleep and we spoke to him today."

"But you found nothing to tie him into the attacks," Beckett said.

Shaking his head Gorman told them, "He had a very solid alibi for the rest of them. And the Smiths decided not to press charges since their son was alright. But if you have any more questions Mercer is on his way over right now. Excuse me."

"For some odd reason I'm not all that surprised that you came out here to grab Nieman before I could get in touch with Brennan," the constabulary said as he closed the door behind him. Seeing the couples exchanging looks with their spouses he said, "Then I was right to not be surprised. But I'm sure you're wondering about the case though I believe you know everything by now."

"What will you do now?" Beckett asked.

"Since there aren't any other attacks…" Mercer started to say before he breathed out heavily. "To be honest I'm not sure where exactly I should go with this. We've looked into the three men… into the workers at all three pubs not just the _Squire_ but we haven't found a thing. I would appreciate any suggestions."

"Did you talk to Mr. Dale?" Castle said before the others could say anything.

"Gorman did," Mercer said with a nod. "But we're not very sure about a connection to the Hellfire Club."

"What about the…" Castle started to say before he trailed of in confusion.

"I think they called them caves," Beckett said. "But the men said they didn't really go that far so I suppose base- cellar?"

"Ah, no we didn't check; if that's what you were asking about," Mercer said. "We could but if they don't go very far then I'm not quite sure what we'll find."

"It's worth a shot," Skye said. "Yes, like talking to Nieman but I meant what I said," she said in mock annoyance to the other three as she knew they were trying not to laugh.

"Let's go," Mercer said after he'd shaken off his confusion. "I'll call Gorman so I don't get in trouble with my supervisors."

Walking out, Beckett waited with the others in the lobby before she said to her husband, "You're really hoping it's like the caves from _GA_."

"No," Castle said. "Well… I mean it'd be cool if they were but they were serious about them not going that far back. To be honest it's mainly a shot in the dark since I wasn't sure what we could really tell Mercer."

"Neither was I," Mary said. "Luckily you managed to say something," she hurriedly added before they saw the constabulary at the door. They walked with him and Gorman to the pub and once they were inside she stayed back with the others as the two men went to talk to Mr. Post. "They live above the pub?" she asked.

"They do, except for the oldest remember," Skye said to her wife.

"What are you thinking?" Beckett asked.

Before Mary could respond Mercer was calling to them and they followed him and Gorman around the bar to head to the room in the back of it.

"The entrance is here, I hope none of you will mind a ladder down," Mercer told them.

"Ladder?" Castle asked. "Don't you keep kegs down here?" he directed to Mr. Post.

"You've spoken with Basil I imagine," the pub owner said with a slight smile. "And we have an elevator here that Leslie set up."

Looking at the floor towards the other end of the bar Castle said, "That explains the lines on the floor."

Nodding his head Mr. Post said, "I'll have to close the floor over it; it would be a safety hazard."

"Someone will knock before we make our way up," Mercer said before Gorman was going down first.

After the constabulary went down Castle watched his wife and the McDouglas women head down before he was last. He was startled at how far down it was until he reached the floor and looked around before pausing.

"We saw too," Beckett told her husband hurriedly as he had stopped at the dark opening. "But we never asked Post how far back it does go; it may not-" She stopped when she saw that Mercer was holding up his hand and she shared a look with her husband before he was reaching out and taking her arm for a moment as they heard distant talking.

Walking after the constabulary and officer, Beckett could sense her husband was behind her though she didn't check to see where Skye and Mary were. As the darkness started to surround them; though Mercer had an electric lantern he'd grabbed; she felt her husband taking her hand before they could hear the talking growing louder. As they neared it she realized the tunnel bent to the left and she paused as she could see Mercer raising his hand to them.

Castle was tense as they listened to the voices, but relaxed as he could tell they weren't adults. He let go of Beckett's hand so he could tap out, _Post's son_, on her palm.

Since it was dark Beckett was unable to respond to him and Mercer and Gorman were walking ahead already so they followed. She saw the teen shortly after and recognized the girl from the night of the first attack before the pair were looking up from their phones. "Don't turn those off," she said rapidly as the two gasped and shot up.

"Sir?" the younger Post son asked in a shaky voice.

"Come back with us to the light," Mercer said. When they were back with Skye and Mary he said, "I take it this isn't the first time you two have hid here in the cave you have Mr. Post?"

"We weren't hiding, just hanging out," Jordan Post replied nervously. "We usually do that."

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Gorman asked.

Shaking his head Jordan paused and then looked at his girlfriend saying, "No, I swore Lucy here to secrecy."

"I haven't told anyone sir… sirs," the young woman said quickly.

"Then remain here with these ladies if you please," Mercer said before he motioned to Castle and Beckett before they were going with Gorman back to the pocket in the side of the cave the two had been at.

"Would you like the lights from our phones?" Castle asked when Gorman started shining his lantern around and the light wasn't enough. He wasn't surprised when the two men nodded and he and Beckett were hurrying to get them on before they saw the same thing at the same time in the corner furthest from them and she was bringing it to the attention of the two.

"Looks like the sheet they used in their video," Mercer said, picking it up since he was wearing gloves. "Not diaphanous as Nieman was discussing. We'll need a bag," he said to Gorman.

"I can carry it to the station," the officer said. "I doubt there's a clean enough bag."

"Well… see if they have a new garbage bag and head to the station. I'm not seeing anything else here but I'd like to send for the crime scene team just to make sure," Mercer replied. Once the man had gone he told Castle and Beckett, "Best if we head upstairs now; they'll do a search."

"Sir?" a voice came from the opening to the cellar.

"Mr. Post, we'll need to close things down here for a bit-" Mercer started to say.

"Is my son in trouble?" Mr. Post asked worriedly.

"No, just something we're about to check on," Mercer replied reassuringly. "Would you mind letting us up?"

After the pub owner had moved out of the way they climbed up and Beckett was about to walk around the bar before she felt someone touching her arm. When she saw that it was Mercer she couldn't help her brief smile asking him, "I'm guessing you want me to talk to him," nodding towards the son and his girlfriend who were still there.

"To the young Mr. Post," Mercer replied with a nod. "With me. I wonder if Skye and her wife could speak to the girl."

"We can," Skye said, reaching them. "And we'll do so now in the private room."

"We'll take Mr. Post up to their living quarters," Mercer told Beckett.

"What about my husband?" she asked him before he could move.

Glancing at Castle, Mercer then said, "I would ask if he could remain here… speak to the father?"

"Alright," Beckett said, though she wondered how her husband would react to that request. She walked around the bar to where he was standing and she quickly murmured to him what they were going to do.

"I wonder about doing that," Castle said, leaning down so he could speak into her ear and keep his voice down. "This family seems to be a victim; there are less people right now."

"It's still early," Beckett replied though she could tell he was right. "We'll have lunch here?" she asked him as he pulled away.

"Definitely; hopefully a pint again," Castle replied before he watched his wife leave with the constabulary and younger son. He waited for Skye and Mary to take the girlfriend to a private room before turning to Mr. Post who was behind the bar, looking unsettled as he was absently wiping the already clean counter. He walked down to the man, introducing himself before he asked about the pub and the history to calm him down.

Upstairs in the living quarters for the Post family, Beckett was walking inside first from the staircase before she said, "Mr. Post."

"Ma'am," Leslie Post replied with a nod. He saw his brother behind her and he immediately looked angry telling him, "What're you doing? And with them? I told you I didn't want to see you the rest of the day you silly-"

"What exactly has he done?" Mercer interrupted.

Looking angry still Leslie said, "It was the video he made with his girl and buddy. They made me a fool when I was just trying to help your case."

"There's no harm done," Beckett said. "We did realize that we weren't looking at anything related to the crime. But we appreciate you trying to help."

"Oh… looks like there's hope for you yet you dweeb," Leslie said to his brother.

"If you don't mind," Mercer told the older brother. "We would like to speak to your brother again, just a few questions."

"Does my father know about this?" Leslie asked.

"He does," Beckett said, speaking swiftly as the young man abruptly looked defensive. "And he isn't in trouble, we just want to check on a few things he may end up helping us with."

After they'd waited for the young man to leave the apartment Mercer said to the younger Post son, "You have a very protective brother."

Not surprised when the young man shrugged and mumbled something they couldn't hear, Beckett said, "You've already spoken with the constabulary but there is something we need to know about."

When the young man nodded Mercer said, "Have you seen this man at all?" showing him a picture of Nieman.

"Oh sure, he's the one that comes around for a pint downstairs," Jordan replied. "He's the thief."

"Did you see him that night at all?" Mercer asked.

Studying the picture again Jordan shook his head and said, "I've only seen him around the pub to be honest."

"Has he ever spoken to you before?" Beckett said.

Shaking his head again Jordan told them, "I work in the pub, but only just to serve the food my sister and our cook make. I've served him but he's never said much more than thank you. Tips alright in the end."

"You were leaving the pub just before the first attack," Mercer then said. "You said you hadn't notice anything when Officer Gorman spoke with you, but did you hear anything? Even something as simple as walking along the road or grass or muffled speaking."

Since the young man was obviously trying to recall, Beckett glanced around the room and saw that it was the family room and kitchen, a bit small but it was comfortable. Spotting pictures she wasn't surprised to find it was just of the four kids and Mr. Post; nothing with their mother. She saw a nice view out the kitchen window of town before the young man was speaking and taking her attention.

"I may have been hearing talking but… I wouldn't know who it was," Jordan said. "Not loud enough."

Since she knew Mercer was about to end the interview Beckett was quick to say, "Where were you when you heard that talking."

"It was… I was walking to meet Lucy near the trail to the estate," Jordan said, thinking that over as well. "I suppose just passing the _Hive_."

"Alright, we'll let you go and I would ask you and any others not to go down to the cellar for anything but the kegs of ale until this case has been solved," Mercer told the young man. "Thank you for speaking to us."

After Jordan had mumbled a you're welcome they were heading to the door and leaving the apartment, going down the stairs to the pub where they met with Skye and Mary in the private room they were still in.

"Since we spoke to Jordan first," Mercer said as Castle had joined them. "I'll let you know about that first since we didn't have much to clear with him after speaking to him before."

Beckett glanced at her husband as the constabulary was telling the others about their discussion with the young man before she said, "I really don't think they saw much or heard anything."

"Not enough to help your case," Skye told Mercer. "And that's essentially what Miss Collins heard as well," she told everyone. "So she doesn't have much to help you with either."

"Mr. Post didn't really have much to say," Castle said, not surprised when the others looked at him next. "Just that his son liked to go around at night with his girlfriend though he was always in early when there was school of course. And believe it or not Mr. Post is a former race car driver."

"He's famous in town for that," Gorman said, walking into the room then. "They're here sir," he directed to Mercer.

"Then I think we're finished here," the constabulary said, standing up. He looked at the others and told them, "Thank you for your help but I'm afraid we're at a bit of a standstill and will need to look at the case again."

"You said you checked the other two pubs right?" Castle asked.

"We did, friendly competition," Gorman answered before Mercer could.

"If you're thinking of the _Hive_," Mercer said. "I'd thought of that since it's the second oldest after here. But the owners are an old family and friends with the Posts. The employees were spoken to; alibis checked; so we'll see what we can get with everything so far. And of course if it's necessary I'll contact you again." He started to leave the room with Gorman when he paused and then asked Beckett, "You'll let your cousin know of course?"

"I will, I'll see if he can think of anything we haven't," she assured him. Beckett watched the two men leaving before she turned to Mary and Skye and told them, "We wanted to get lunch here."

"Yeah, we talked about that two before you joined us," the investigator replied. "Any idea what you'd like?"

"We know already," Castle said, smiling at his wife when she glanced at him. When she didn't say anything in protest he reached out to her and squeezed her hand before he left the room with Skye so they could order their lunch for their wives.

* * *

"I think they'll be fine," Mary said with a smile as they were walking back to White Mount after their meal.

"I'm sure they will but let's hope there won't be any more attacks," Skye said.

"It's frustrating you," Beckett told her.

"What? The fact no one else has been attacked?" Skye asked in feigned shock.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "We've had our share of that."

"A few of them," Castle said. "But you know eventually they'll get something."

"I just hope they do find something," Mary commented. "There's nothing really pointing to a motive which I'm going to say you need now."

"I'm wondering about the kids' mother," Castle said to his wife. "The former Mrs. Post."

"I had the same thought," Skye said.

"Did anyone mention it to Mercer?" Mary asked as she looked at the three who were obviously in agreement.

"I did," Skye said.

"When?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"While you were getting lunch ordered," Skye replied though she was talking to Castle. "He said they'd had the same thought and were going to look at her along with the case."

"I wonder why she would do this if it was her," Mary said.

"The only one that seems possible is the idea that she's getting revenge on her ex-husband," Beckett replied. "Though why allow them to live…"

"Then it makes it a little less likely it was her," Skye said as they were climbing over the fence to the manor. "Why would she care about their lives if she wanted Mr. Post to pay for that?"

"I had the same thought," Beckett told her as they were going down the path that led to the stables. "Though she would know them."

"Which also lends itself to the theory it's someone from town," Skye commented.

"Something I've been thinking of," Castle said. He looked ahead of them at the manor before he said to the women, "Now what?"

"That ride you mentioned is right out," Skye said.

"We were talking about reading earlier," Castle reminded his wife.

"I'm surprised," Beckett told him as she smiled. Seeing his startled expression she couldn't help laughing softly and told him, "That you didn't suggest swimming."

"Oh well… another day," Castle replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Reaching over to him Beckett took his hand and squeezed it before they were walking up to the stables. Learning that Brennan was in the house she led the way over to it before asking one of the housemaids where her cousin was. Since he was helping Clara set their younger children down for their naps she waited with her husband at the bottom of the stairs. "You wouldn't want to swim?" she asked him.

"No that's fine," Castle replied, shaking his head. He was about to ask her what she wanted to do before they heard footsteps upstairs. Seeing that it was Brennan and Clara he looked at his wife and waited for her to speak first.

"What is it? Not another attack?" the latter asked in concern.

"Oh no," Beckett assured her quickly. "It's the case, we were with Mercer."

"Managed to get in touch with Nieman at the station?" Brennan asked.

"Is there somewhere we can talk about this?" Beckett asked.

"This way," Clara told them, leading them over to the parlor.

"What do you have?" Brennan asked once the door was closed behind them.

Explaining everything they'd done after they'd reached the station, Castle and Beckett took a while to elucidate them before they had finished with their talk with Skye and Mary returning to the manor.

"Where are they?" Clara asked.

"They decided to swim," Beckett answered.

"I really wonder if Mercer would be able to solve this," Brennan said. "Perhaps it was just these three men? If no one else has been hurt…" When the two shrugged he said, "Well, Nieman's settled here. He's sharing a room with Duckworth; a stable hand who'll be keeping an eye on him once he's back from working with one of the horses."

"You agreed to that?" Beckett said, looking at Clara.

"Delmar is with him now; he'll be watched," she said. "My dad would be furious at not protecting him though he's an outlaw himself. It's the right thing to do if he can identify the attacker in some way."

"He might," Castle said, seeing his wife out of the corner of his eye nodding in agreement. "But for now I think we're going to play pool for a little; make sure we're ready in case Mercer calls us."

"I need to head back to the stables," Brennan said, looking at his watch. "Are you still joining me Clare?"

"I will," she replied. Clara looked at Castle and Beckett and said, "The maid that looks after the children will be dusting near the nursery, I'd like check on some colts."

"We'll let you know if Mercer gets in touch with us," Beckett said, nodding.

"Oh," Brennan said, stopping after he and Clara started to walk away. "Take this to get in touch with me if that should happen."

Taking the walkie-talkie Beckett said, "Do you use these often?"

"They help outside and we have a number of them," Brennan said, looking at the top of it in his cousin's hand. "Just checking. We'll see you."

After the couple had left Beckett and Castle headed to the pool room and she made sure the walkie-talkie was on while her husband setting the pool balls in the rack. She then said, "I'm surprised you didn't take this from me," as she set it on a table along the side of the room.

"I've seen them before," Castle said easily, pushing the filled rack back and forth before he set it in its place. Once the rack was set aside he picked up his cue before he walked around to where his wife was standing. "Wait," he told her, reaching for her arm.

Looking at her husband questioningly Beckett soon realized what he wanted before his lips reached hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arm around his neck while she held onto her cue with her other hand. It was a very simple kiss and they were shortly after parting before she smiled and said, "I was expecting that."

"Then why did you look confused?" Castle asked.

"Because I forgot for a second," Beckett replied easily before she pushed on the back of his neck. They kissed gently before she was turning her attention to the table and she frowned before she said, "I feel weird doing this."

"I know," Castle said. "Should we make a m… a board?"

"If we don't hear from him after this game," Beckett said after she'd thought over that for a moment.

"Decompress?" Castle asked his wife.

Beckett smiled and nodded before she leaned over the table to break the triangle and stepped out of the way of her husband. When he grabbed her she wasn't surprised and watched him as he was looking at the table before he turned to her and spoke.

"I was debating about whether we should keep playing or not," Castle said. "Or more specifically if I should keep playing."

"We should," Beckett said simply. "Take your shot."

"Sure," Castle told her quickly before he looked at the table. When he found a possible shot he leaned over the table and took it though he ended up missing.

Beckett went to where he was, glancing at him as he quickly walked around the side of the table to watch her. She sank that shot and went to set up her next when she realized her husband was moving away from her again. "What are you doing?" she asked him as she stood up.

"Nothing," Castle replied. "Just getting out of your way."

Setting her cue on top of the table Beckett turned to him and said, "You do realize you can watch me while I'm bent over," trying not to smile as her husband's eyes widened at that.

"I…" Castle started to say though he stopped himself as he wasn't sure he could continue. He shook himself and when he was sure that he could speak he told her, "I didn't really want to be that kind of guy."

Beckett smiled outright that time and told him, "Oh, you may think you are but remember you're my husband."

"And you don't mind," Castle said, wondering how his tone wasn't hopeful.

"No," Beckett replied, fighting another smile. She then grabbed her cue and took her next shot. Since she missed she stepped back for her husband to go, looking on while he was leaning over the table. After his two shots she studied what was left and then went around to where he was standing since the cue ball was there. Glancing at him for a moment, she saw he wasn't about to move so she turned to the table to take her shot.

Castle gave a quick look at his wife while she leaned over before some movement caught his eye in the doorway. He did his best not to glare at the youngest Elliston but before he could say anything his wife was turning to him.

When her husband looked down at her, Beckett smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck before pulling him to her. They kissed gently before she stared into his eyes and murmured, "_We should head to another room_," in Irish.

"Good idea, you won," Castle said, not surprised when she was laughing briefly. He helped her clean up the table and they walked out of the room, going upstairs to their bedroom though Brenton had disappeared after she had laughed. When they reached it he said, "The w-" before his wife was holding up the walkie-talkie she'd remembered to bring with them.

"Get a piece of paper and we'll start," Beckett said, going to the table.

"Yeah, hopefully there's a pen," Castle replied as he went to the desk that was near the doorway to the closet. He found both and went back to his wife, sitting next to her before he was kissing her deeply on the lips as he cupped her face with his hand. He couldn't stop himself; intending to keep things simple; and he slipped his tongue into her mouth before he was overjoyed to find her responding to him.

Beckett ended the kiss to gasp when her husband suddenly pulled her onto his lap before they were kissing again. They were far more passionate that time and she was sliding her fingers through his hair before they were slowly parting after a few of the same kisses. She was panting heavily before he was kissing along her neck and she closed her eyes before he moved around to her ear lobe. "Oh… Rick wait… please," she whispered as he was gently nibbling on it.

"Yeah," Castle said, pulling away from her. "I was… unsettled?"

"I think angry works better," Beckett said a little absently as she brushed some of his hair off his forehead.

"It was brief," Castle said, making her look down at him. He then kissed her gently on the lips before he said, "Should we start?"

"Probably," Beckett said, starting to move to get off his lap. "Rick," she said simply when he held her in place.

Sighing in slight annoyance Castle let her go and watched her sit on the chair next to him. "You or me?" he asked, holding out the pen.

"You," Beckett replied. She watched him write down the time of the first attack and the date before he was writing the second. "They were quick," she commented, seeing the times.

"If all they were doing was knocking them out and getting someone else to drag the unconscious bodies then they could run to the next," Castle commented. He wrote down the date and time of the third attack and then told her, "I was wondering if they were random before we heard from Nieman. But what about other local outlaws?"

"For the other attacks?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she became thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I want to say for the other two they did it themselves but I can't say for sure. We should ask Nieman about that."

"We'll have to find him," Castle replied. He looked back down at the paper and then wrote about the video from the three teenagers before he wrote about the three pubs.

"I don't think we really have much," Beckett said, watching him pausing.

"No…" Castle said. "To be honest-" he started to say before they were turning to the walkie-talkie which suddenly came to life.

"Kate," Brennan said over it.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Beckett said to her cousin.

"… stable… down… Duckworth has been… a… ed," Brennan said.

"Brennan the radio… Brennan," Beckett said before the walkie-talkie cut out completely. She tried to get it working again but found herself unable to so she looked at her husband asking him, "Did it sound like he said attacked?"

"It did; they might be on the property," Castle said before they were getting up from the table and grabbing their coats in passing while they ran.


	22. Give My Love

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: So nice receiving the feedback that I did for the last chapter and first one, so I'm get into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Happy to read you thought the last chapter was great writing as always!),

MsNYC (I was really glad to see that you thought the love scene in the first half was tastefully written. And I was happy you loved the flashback, but I wasn't surprised you did of course, lol, still loved reading that! I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to the cliffhanger in the second half, or that you're hoping that Castle and Beckett get there quick. And where Brenton makes Beckett uncomfortable is in chapter 12 so hopefully you'll see where that happens. I was pleased to see you thought it was a great update and writing as usual too!),

mobazan27 (I was really happy seeing you thought that prologue was titillating, and it compelled you to continue which is what I was aiming for. And considering what happened in that chapter I wasn't surprised you weren't feeling good about what was going to happen) and

Mb (It was great seeing first off you thought it was a wonderfully written update! I had to laugh at you commenting about Castle and Beckett at the start of the first half of the chapter, but I was glad you'd said that too. I do see them as being loving, sensual and hot as you said. And I was happy to see you liked the flashback and thought that no matter what time they're in Castle and Beckett are so loving and sexy. So pleased to read you loved the songs too in the chapter! You're welcome for the first half! Really happy to read you thought the second half was another fantastic update! I wasn't surprised you mentioned there were more questions but only partial answers for the case, lol, there'll be answers more though, don't worry. But I have to admit that I'm happy to see I have you stumped about the who and the why as you put it since that's my aim! I was also pleased that Brenton is to you a person who makes your skin crawl as you put it. And that you feel there's something off about him and the situation with him since again, what I was aiming for! I had to laugh at your mentioning I was evil with the cliffhanger, but I like to throw those it, make it more interesting of course. Happy to read you thought it was a fantastic update. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thank you so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I Live for You_ by George Harrison, from the 30th anniversary edition of his album _All Things Must Pass_.

Give My Love

Running down the path towards the stables, Castle and Beckett had no problem finding where exactly her cousin and what appeared to be the latest victim were as other stable hands were running to one of the buildings as well. When they came to the entrance they peered inside and found Brennan at one of the indoor corrals that were there, kneeling next to a body.

"Hold him steady; he's been spooked," Brennan called. He looked back and when he saw his cousin said to her, "Thank you for calling for help so quickly."

"Did you see who attacked him?" Beckett asked once they were close.

"Who? He was kicked," Brennan said in confusion before he realized what had happened. "The radio went out?"

"It broke up," Beckett explained, kneeling on the ground on the other side of the unconscious man. "What happened?"

"I was with him," Brennan said, nodding to the stable hand. "We were trying out Darby here, we may sell him. One of the cars the workers was driving on the path backfired and made him kick out and unfortunately Duckworth was here."

"Where?" Castle asked.

"On his chest," Brennan said before he called out to the others, "Did someone call for an ambulance. I want him taken to hospital."

Nearly jumping when Duckworth's eyes flew open and he groaned, Castle knelt and helped his wife and Brennan as the man was starting to kick.

"Easy, easy Fred," Brennan said soothingly. "You've been kicked and fell and hit your head. But you'll be alright. Just keep calm."

Breathing heavily as he had stopped moving, Duckworth looked around and said, "Darby?"

"A bit spooked from… it was Lunney's car wasn't it?" Brennan said, looking at the others.

"It was, he was heading to Swindon for more supplies after the procedure you did for the abscess," one of the other stable hands said.

"We're having an ambulance coming," Brennan replied. When Duckworth started to protest he said, "It's a precaution, don't worry."

Hearing a siren in the distance, Castle stood up and went to the entrance, spotting flashing lights. "They're almost at the drive," he said.

"They'll come down the back path," Brennan replied. He turned back to Duckworth and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Head hurts," the man replied. "My chest too. I wouldn't have been behind him if-"

"I know, we weren't expecting it and you were about to come over to help," Brennan said before looking over and seeing his wife was running in.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked, going over to Beckett and kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine ma'am," Duckworth replied as she laid a blanket over him.

"They're nearly here," Brennan warned his wife.

Nodding her head Clara said, "Good, but what happened."

No one had a chance to explain that to her as the ambulance workers were coming in with a stretcher. Brennan explained to them what happened as they were getting Duckworth ready to move.

"Some heavy contusions," the man of the three workers said. He nodded and said, "About the shape of a horse's hoof. Here."

"He's been breathing fine," Brennan told them as Duckworth tried to stop them from putting an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"It's a precaution sir," one of the two women told him.

After Duckworth had relaxed and was on the stretcher the ambulance workers were taking him outside into the snow that had recently begun falling Brennan ran after them, talking about the hospital they'd be going to.

"Can someone get a hold of Lena? Let her know about Fred," Brennan said while the ambulance workers were getting the stretcher in the back of the vehicle.

"She's not livin' with him anymore Mr. Brennan," another stable hand murmured to him. "They're separated."

"Right… I'll call his family," Brennan said with a frown before he turned his attention to one of the ambulance workers.

"Good thing we didn't try to call Mercer," Castle told his wife.

"I know," Beckett said with a quick nod. She then went to Clara and asked, "His wife?"

"Lena Hobbes," the woman replied. "She's a maid here and they used to be married but they've gotten a divorce… they married a bit young I think."

"_What're you thinking_?" Castle asked his wife in French in a low voice when she came back to him.

"_I'm not sure_," Beckett said, shaking her head. "_I feel like I've heard that name before_."

"Yeah, _it does seem familiar_," Castle replied. He then said, "_But should we call_ Mercer."

"Why don't you let us know what's going on?" a voice said behind the couple.

"How long have you been there?" Castle asked Skye as she'd been the one to talk.

"We got here just as they were getting him on the stretcher," Mary explained. "He wasn't attacked by someone was he?"

"No," Beckett replied, quickly explaining what had happened.

"Hmm, well I hope he's alright," Skye said as they were watching the ambulance leave with the others. As Brennan and Clara turned to them she said, "Does he have family?"

"He does, I'll need to call them," the former replied.

"Thank you, Clare," Brennan said appreciatively.

"What will you do?" Beckett asked her cousin as they were walking away from the road.

"Check on Darby now," Brennan replied. "Why?"

"We need to call Mercer," Beckett said as they were remaining at entrance to the stable. She and her husband quickly explained what they'd talked about while they'd been in the house still and when they finished she said, "I have to wonder about other… outlaws."

"No, I can see why you'd think that," Brennan said. "Though I agree with you Kate; would they all need the money to be coerced into doing that?"

"We'll see what Mercer says," Castle said.

"Mind if we join you?" Skye asked.

"Let me know what he says when I see you later," Brennan said before he was going into the stable quickly.

Walking back up to the house Mary said, "I'm surprised the attacker was that good at hiding themselves." She wasn't surprised when the others were looking at her and she explained herself saying, "I know, but again this is a very small town."

"What about a tourist?" Castle said.

"I don't know if they'd be that good at finding the places where each body was left," Skye commented. "And isn't tourism down a bit right now?"

"They're still here but I guess they looked at everyone who's here," Castle admitted.

"I wonder if at this point they've looked at every last person," Beckett commented, looking at her watch.

"Most likely," Skye said. "Would you mind if we go to our room for this call?"

"Let's try ours," Castle said. "We're tucked back more than your room."

"That's fine," Mary said before they were going into the house. They headed up the stairs and she and her wife were following Castle and Beckett over to their room.

"You'll leave it on speaker right?" Skye asked as Beckett was getting her phone ready.

"Yeah," she answered absently as she was dialing the constabulary's number.

"Mercer," the man said once he answered.

"It's Castle and Beckett," the former said. "With the McDouglases and we had a thought we wanted to share with you."

"I almost thought you were about to ask if I had anything," Mercer replied.

"Do you?" Skye asked.

"No," Mercer replied. "We've been looking into associates of Nieman to see if they have been approached for the other two attacks but no one has mentioned it."

"That's what we were going to get in touch with you about," Castle said looking at his wife who smiled at him.

"I'm not surprised. Since we don't have anything from that I have only one thing left to do," Mercer said.

"Which is what?" Mary said in confusion.

"I'm going to need to look into everyone that's there at White Mount that lives at the manor," Mercer replied.

"You haven't yet?" Castle couldn't help asking, not surprised when his wife lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"No, they were the least likely to be the attacker," Mercer said. "But I've got a few officers here starting to look at them and I'll join them after I hang up with you. So please let me call Brennan if there's anything."

Castle and Beckett were quick to explain what had happened with Duckworth and where the man was at that moment, sharing a surprised look when the constabulary was silent for some time before he was soon speaking.

"If Lord Cotswold hadn't been with him I would have been a little suspicious," Mercer finally said. "But I'll call the hospital to check on him later, in case I need to speak with Mr. Duckworth."

"I'm wondering if I could ask something," Castle said.

"Okay," Mercer said a little uncertainly.

"What about any tourists that are staying in town?" Castle then asked.

"We've just finished looking into that," Mercer replied. "Gorman had the idea since of course they visit the pubs in town. And we have everyone accounted for." He hesitated then and said, "As well as you and the other guests at the manor."

"You haven't looked at the workers before?" Beckett said in surprise.

"We were going to move on to them," Mercer said. "I'm assuming where you assist there are a number of officers there for help?"

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling briefly at her husband when he squeezed her hand. "Sorry, I'm used to the station back at home."

"It's alright, and a valid question as I'm assuming you've never assisted the police here in England," Mercer said. When the all four of them said no he was startled but recovered before he asked, "Is there anything else for the case?"

"Not at the moment," Beckett said after she had looked around at the others and saw they were shaking their heads.

"Then thank you for informing me about Duckworth and if I don't speak with you all again tonight then I'll be calling Brennan tomorrow," Mercer told them.

After they'd said goodbye to the constabulary Castle asked the two women, "How did you get dried off so fast?"

"We're still a little wet," Mary replied. "So we're heading to our room for a very hot bath."

"Though it's an interesting idea," Skye commented. "Just because they're here doesn't mean they couldn't have gone into town." She then sighed and said, "I suppose he'll find the shifts for everyone and he'll be back at square one." Shaking her head the investigator then said, "We'll hope for no further attacks."

Murmuring as the two left, Beckett said, "I guess we're set for now."

Nodding Castle said, "You'll keep your phone on you?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. She looked at their paper they'd been writing on before Brennan had called on the radio and she said, "Should we finish?"

"There isn't much left," Castle said though he was following her to the table. He looked at where they'd left off and then wrote down about the people at the manor and tourists before saying, "I guess there wasn't anything with them."

"He would have mentioned it," Beckett said. She took the paper her husband held out to her and shook her head before saying, "I'm not sure this will help us that much."

"No but at least we have it should we need it," Castle said. "Put it away?" At his wife's nod he took the page back and went to the desk, leaving it there since it would be out of the way. "We have a while until dinner," he told his wife as he stood next to the table. "Would you want to go back to playing pool?"

"No," Beckett said, standing up. "I'm getting a little tired of it."

With a quick nod, Castle was hurriedly taking off his coat as they still had them on. "Swimming?" he said.

Beckett was thinking about that for a moment before she shook her head and let him take her coat. She watched him setting it by the credenza next to the door and when he turned back to her she waited for him to approach her. She took his kiss that he gave her and when he wrapped his arms around her she was quick to wind hers about his neck. It was brief and they were soon pressing their foreheads together before she murmured, "I have something better in mind," not surprised he was pulling her to the bed as soon as she'd finished speaking.

* * *

Turning over, Castle reached for his wife when his eyes flew open before he noticed the bathroom door was closed. He sighed and then lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling before he heard the door opening and turned to find his wife was walking over to him. "You always take my shirts," he said in a mock annoyed tone.

"You'd insist if I didn't do it before you could say anything," Beckett replied, watching him sit up. Standing next to the bed as he was watching her she said, "Should I give it back?"

Studying her, though he'd been gazing at her for a while by then, Castle smirked and said, "I think so." When she reached for the buttons he then said, "And by back I mean back on the floor."

Stopping and giving her husband a look, Beckett wasn't surprised when he didn't really react to it and she rolled her eyes playfully before she opened the shirt. She was pleased to have remembered to only button two on the shirt as she enjoyed the way her husband's eyes noticeably darkened at the sight of her body. She made sure he noticed his shirt in her right hand and then tossed it aside before she said, "Good?"

"Much better," Castle said seriously.

"Pervert," Beckett said with a laugh. She joined him on the bed under the covers and said, "But I enjoyed doing that a lot more than playing pool," before she lay against his side. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her and she was hurrying to respond though they weren't doing that for long before they slowly parted. As she studied him she was about to ask what was wrong as he suddenly appeared thoughtful when he was talking before she could.

"Would you mind if I told you something?" Castle asked her.

"You're remembering some things?" Beckett said, smiling as he was looking down at her. She bit her lower lip at his nod and then said, "Go ahead, I'd love to hear what you're… is it more than one?"

Nodding rapidly Castle said, "Yeah but this one is in 1916… August."

"You don't need to remember the date exactly," Beckett said as her husband was obviously trying to recall then.

"No, I got it, it was the twenty-eighth so we weren't heading back to school just yet," Castle said.

"What're you doing?" Beckett asked as he was starting to move.

"I was going to check the day," Castle replied.

"I don't know if it matters; if we weren't back in school," Beckett said though she didn't try to stop him as he was getting his phone.

"A Monday," Castle said though he soon sounded confused.

"What?" Beckett said, surprised at that.

"We were at Ocean Beach, all six of us," Castle replied.

"Well… I don't remember if my dad had the club going every night," Beckett said. "And maybe in the summer he had it less, if people were going out for vacation."

"True," Castle said with a nod. "But we were out in a boat your dad borrowed from a friend, just a little away from where we had blankets set up." When his wife pressed closer to him he kissed the top of her head before beginning with them in the boat.

* * *

_"Easy with the oars boys," Jim said to the two as they were rowing._

_ "Why couldn't Rosie have come?" Junior complained. "She's better at this than all of us."_

_ "You know she gets seasick," Kate told her brother, smiling as he and Rick were rowing them._

_ "Alright lads," Jim told them. "We'll stop here and cast our lines."_

_ Watching her brother toss over the small anchor, Kate took the fishing pole her father handed her and quickly cast the line over the side before she watched Junior and Rick doing the same. Her father watched them to make sure their lines were alright and they sat in the water, rocking in the slight waves. She settled herself in for a long wait before she was suddenly needing to hold onto her fishing pole with both hands as it was being pulled._

_ "Steady," Jim said, about to reach over to help her._

_ "Let me help," Rick said since he was sitting next to her. He grabbed the fishing pole under her hands and together they managed to pull the fish up and out of the water._

_ "Wonderful," Jim said as he took the fish and set it into the basket they'd brought. "We'll eat well today. Well done lass."_

_ "Thank you Da," Kate said with a smile._

_ "Are we going to head in?" Junior asked._

_ "Can't," Jim said simply. "There're eight of us and we can't manage on that fish alone since your ma wants to fry the fish."_

_ "I've got the other," Rick said suddenly as he was pulling at his fishing pole that had nearly been yanked out of his hand as he'd been talking to the others._

_ "Watch you don't pull too much," Jim told him, watching him._

_ "Got him," Rick said triumphantly as he got the fish, slightly smaller than Kate's._

_ "Bit of a shrimp," Junior chortled._

_ "It'll feed us," Kate said reassuringly._

_ "Don't worry, I'm not in a competition with you," Rick said, smiling at her._

_ "Let's head in everyone," Jim told them. "Lads?"_

_ After they had the oars in hand and the anchor was up, Junior and Rick rowed back to the beach where the others were waiting for them. As soon as they were near land the two young men jumped out, Rick slipping and the water going over his head before he could recover._

_ "Rick!" Kate exclaimed as she watched him surfacing._

_ "I'm alright," he said as he walked up to the boat. "I slipped on the sand."_

_ "Did it collapse on you?" Jim asked him._

_ Nodding Rick walked towards the shore and then helped Junior in getting the boat up on the sand where they pulled it with Patrick's help. Once she could step out he reached out his hand to help Kate step down on the sand. He then helped the other two in getting the boat up enough so it wouldn't float back out to sea and went with them over to where Jim was handing the fish to his wife._

_ "They look perfect," Johanna was saying with a smile. "Katie, help us with the fish."_

_ "Yes Ma," Kate said, smiling at Rick briefly before she went over to them._

_ Rick felt a little awkward, watching the others working on making lunch and stoking the fire needed for cooking. He turned towards the ocean, watching the waves for a moment before he heard Johanna calling out to him._

_ "Come along Rick," she said. "It won't take very long to fry our fish. Our vegetables are ready as well."_

_ "I thought you'd be hungry," Rose said teasingly to him once he was with them._

_ "I'm starving," Rick said. "Just wanted to watch the sea."_

_ "I'd like to go one day out to sea," Mary said. "But my mama and papa would never want to go again."_

_ "They were in steerage?" Johanna asked the young woman. When she nodded she said, "I would agree with them, it's horrendous bellow in the ship. You're never so happy for land."_

_ "Still, to see other places," Rose said. "It must be wonderful."_

_ "Where would you want to go?" Junior asked her._

_ Smiling Rose said, "Paris."_

_ "I wish we could send you there," Jim said with a frown. "Not with the war going on there it'd be much too unsafe."_

_ Sighing Rose said, "I'd forgotten. But there can't be a war forever Da."_

_ "No, but for the time being we'll have to be happy here in America," Jim said. "Maybe we'll take a trip down to Santa Cruz."_

_ "I'd enjoy that trip," Junior said enthusiastically. "Would love to go over to the boardwalk again."_

_ "We will, one day," Jim said, speaking quickly as Kate was dishing out the fried fish onto plates._

_ "Don't be forgettin' the vegetables Junior," Johanna admonished her son as he was grabbing his piece of fish._

_ "Wouldn't dream of it Ma," the young man said with a wide smile._

_ After they had their fish and vegetables that had been cooking in a pot, the group started to talk about the next year of school the children would be attending. After they had finished and had doused the fires they'd used the younger six were throwing a baseball to each other before Junior ran into the water to catch a throw from Patrick._

_ "Sorry," he said, helping Junior up and unable to keep the laughter from seeping into his voice._

_ "Some friend you are," he replied, though a smile soon appeared on Junior's face. "Lucky I caught it."_

_ "Come on," Rose called to the two as they were walking into the water. "Let's keep playing before we have to go home."_

_ Tossing the baseball to Rick, Junior hurried back onto the sand to continue the game before Johanna was calling to them._

_ "At least you weren't the only one to fall in accidentally," Kate was saying to Rick as they walked after the others to her parents._

_ "Still planning to swim?" Rick asked her._

_ "I'd like to," Kate said with a brief frown. "I'll have to ask Ma about that. Rosie's dying to go though so I suppose we might be able to."_

_ "It'll be fun," Rick said. He smiled when she glanced at him before she was smiling back and he took the apple that Junior was throwing to him and they sat on the blankets to eat and watch the ocean in front of them._

* * *

"It's very weird my family didn't say anything about us," Beckett said. "It was a more than a little obvious."

"We were still young," Castle said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He turned his head and said, "And I wasn't sure about what you'd think of me. Again I was only there by the charity of your parents."

"Who did accept you as part of the family," Beckett reminded him. She kissed his jaw a few times before she said, "Though that got lost as we got older and of course you were a really good friend."

Castle couldn't help laughing and said, "I guess they would have to think that. Luckily it happened before I proposed to you."

Nodding Beckett looked at her husband and saw he was looking up at the ceiling before she said, "What?"

"No, it's something I've thought before," Castle replied quickly. "And mentioned to you. I'm really glad that you didn't mind how quickly I proposed."

"It wasn't as if you asked me randomly," Beckett reminded him. "You did plan it. And remember; I was already pregnant with Eliza so it was better you did."

"No regrets?" Castle asked her.

"Are you talking about then or now?" Beckett asked, raising her head.

Seeing the slight smile on her face Castle couldn't stop himself and he drew her down to him so they could kiss. When they parted he cupped her face and said, "I think I have your answer."

Leaning down so she could reach him, Beckett brushed her lips against his and told him, "I was happy then and now as well. Here."

Castle was a little startled when she moved and lay on her back but he recovered quickly before he was moving to get on top of her. He kissed her as soon as he was and gently slipped his tongue into her mouth before they were tangling together furiously. He wasn't sure what she wanted exactly and he was careful not to move too much before they managed to get themselves to stop. "What-" he started to say.

"Quickly," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when her husband kissed her then and they were dueling again. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and they were soon coupled as he suddenly moved to sink into her body. She broke off their kiss with a moan of pleasure at the sensation and once their hips were pressed together she sighed.

"Don't worry," Castle said reassuringly, knowing she was expecting him to thrust instantly. He kissed her gently before they slowly parted and he said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile. They kissed again and shortly after she was clutching at her husband as he was starting to move. They parted and she focused her attention on what he was making her feel. She immediately had to bite her lip, the friction between them was rough as he was picking up speed immediately and she had to trail her fingers up through his hair. He wasn't stopping and she was doing everything she could to keep from losing all her self-control. When she finally broke she was crying out his name, soon cutting herself off as her pleasure was quick to take over. When she shortly after felt him joining her she was clinging to him, waiting for her body to fall over the edge before she felt everything within her going still. "Rick…" she breathed once he had stopped above her and was breathing heavily against her shoulder. She couldn't help shivering slightly at that since her skin was moist with sweat and she was about to get his attention before he was kissing her again.

Though he knew they should stop, that she likely had planned for them to get ready for dinner though it was still a couple hours away, Castle couldn't stop himself and he leaned down to her. Taking her lips with his own he reached down to her, grasping her side before he slid his hand down to her ass though he could only hold it by the side. When they parted he stared into her eyes, feeling her fingers gently rubbing along the edge of his hair on the back of his neck. He was going to speak; to ask her if she was alright with it; but looking into her eyes again he knew what she wanted and he leaned down, kissing her passionately.

Beckett could feel her husband beginning to move against her body and she did her best to not break off their kiss since he was rubbing against her clit deliberately. "Oh… please…" she gasped as he was moving away. She watched him moving back slightly before his hand disappeared in between them. When she felt his fingers rubbing against her still swollen clit she breathed out his name before she was moving her hips in time with the rhythm he was using.

"Can I have you love?" Castle asked, moving away his hand so he could gently caress her breasts.

"Please," Beckett gasped as he then began lightly rolling her left nipple in between his fingers. "Fuck me Rick, I want you."

"I want you too love," Castle replied huskily before he was leaning down and kissing her again. He didn't let that last for very long and moved away so he could start thrusting and once he had his pace settled he was quick to kiss her again. He became a little lost at that point, concentrating on her as much as he could until they were orgasming a second time, very closely together.

Hearing their panting Beckett took a little longer to recover before she was kissing at his temple and saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said. Since he felt he could he very carefully withdrew from her and lay on his back, making sure he took her with him before she was pressed against his side again.

"Do you have another one?" Beckett asked after they'd been silent for a while.

"I do but… we should go?" Castle asked her.

Beckett smiled and said, "Yes, tell me after our shower."

"Sure," Castle replied before he let her go. He watched her getting off the bed and hurried to follow her before they were going into the bathroom and then the shower.

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband was gathering her into his arms as soon as they were under the water and she took his hungry kiss. After they had stopped she brushed her lips to him before she murmured she loved him and they kissed again. Once they stopped she wasn't surprised when he nuzzled against her throat before going to her ear, whispering as she tried pressing closer against his body at what he told her.

"You're a fucking goddess," Castle was saying. "I really don't know if I'm going to be able to stop."

"It's alright if you don't," Beckett replied with a brief smile.

Pulling back to look into her eyes Castle saw she was serious and he breathed out roughly before he kissed her again. When they slowly parted he stared at her, thinking of what he wanted to do exactly, before he finally acted on it. He wasn't surprised when she gasped at him picking her up, or when she went along with him and leaned back against the wall he'd taken her to. Once he was sure she was ready he moved just enough to slide inside of her and before she could say anything he was kissing her deeply. While she was distracted with that he began to move, thrusting carefully and keeping with that as he wanted to make love to her.

Beckett had to close her eyes tightly as the pleasure she was feeling was intense even with him being so slow and gentle. She did her best to move with him though it was difficult with how she was angled. Eventually she stopped trying, knowing she wasn't going to be able to continue without exhausting herself. Luckily her husband had no issues in continuing for her and she was orgasming sometime later with him following, grasping at his back tightly as they were calling out to one another. It nearly felt like the waves of ecstasy were a little stronger and she found she was trembling slightly. When her husband set her down she smiled at him and said, "Now we should stop."

"We will," Castle said, taking her over to the water. They washed each other's hair and bodies, neither of them keeping from caressing one another doing that. He found he couldn't stop himself and he leaned down, kissing at her breasts once they'd been rinsed of her body wash and suckling at one until she was pushing him away from her.

"I can't help myself," he told her seriously.

"I know, but I don't want to spend the rest of the day here," Beckett said firmly.

Though he wanted to say they still had some time, Castle knew she was right so he simply nodded before they moved to continue. When their shower was over he was out of the stall first, getting his wife's towel and drying her off.

"Go," Beckett said in amusement as her husband was continuing to dry her though her skin was free of any water. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the bedroom to go straight to her clothes in the closet, turning when she heard her husband behind her.

"Are you dressing for dinner?" Castle asked her.

"I get the feeling it'll be more casual," Beckett replied, knowing what he was asking. "Like last night." When he nodded she made sure he went to his clothes but she couldn't help watching him a little longer than she needed to. She bit at the inside of her mouth as he was taking off his towel before she quickly shook herself and turned her attention to her own clothing.

As they were walking out into the bedroom a short time later Castle asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Finish," Beckett said simply. "And will you go to the fifties?"

Taking in a deep breath Castle hesitated for a moment before he said, "Yes."

Beckett couldn't help laughing at his reaction and said, "Then we'll stay here for that."

"That's fine," Castle said hurriedly before they went to the bathroom to finish. He was following her back out to the couch they had in the bedroom and asked, "Would you want some tea?"

"I think I'm good," Beckett said. When he followed her, she reached out her hand to him and led him the rest of the way to the couch where she sat first, looking at him expectantly.

"It is from the twenties, but what I'm recalling now is from 1924," Castle told her as he was watching her reaction.

"That's fine," Beckett said.

"You don't mind we're not going to be together then?" Castle said to make sure. When she shook her head once he then said, "It was Julia's second birthday, on May twelfth but it was a Monday."

"I remember," Beckett said. "You came later in the afternoon, after your shift. So you were living at your apartment then."

Nodding Castle said, "But we were going to spend a lot of time with Julia of course. And I'll start where I got to the house."

* * *

_Hitting the doorknocker against the front door, Rick stepped back and waited before he realized he could just hear squealing. He couldn't help smiling as he knew who that was and once the door was open he said, "Hello Julia," as she was in her mother's arms. He reached out to her and took her from Kate saying, "And Happy Birthday to you sweetheart."_

_ "Rick," the toddler said carefully._

_ "She's gotten better at that," Rick said as he stepped inside the house._

_ "She has," Kate replied, smiling at him. "It's great to see you again Rick," she then told him as she was closing the door behind her._

_ "He's here Ma," Junior was calling back into the dining room as he walked into the foyer. "Glad you could make it," he said, shaking his friend's hand. "Now we're ready for our outing."_

_ "Patrick and Mary are here?" Rick asked, taking off his hat and letting Julia hold it._

_ As she carefully took the hat from her daughter, Kate said, "They are, they arrived not long ago. But we're about to go to the park."_

_ "It's alright," Rick assured her with a nod. He set Julia down as she kicked her legs and was quick to take her hand before the others were joining them in the foyer. He greeted the rest of Kate's family and her siblings' sweethearts before he said, "Where will we go in the park?"_

_ "To Mountain Lake," Kate replied as she handed Julia's coat to her brother. "She wants to feed the ducks."_

_ "Oh, the bread," Johanna breathed before she left the entry._

_ "How's the dinner going?" Rick asked._

_ "Good, but you know Ma," Rose said first. "She wants to make sure everything's perfect. It will be."_

_ Rick couldn't help chuckling before he turned his attention to the woman as she was coming back._

_ "Make sure you share the bread with everyone you can little one," Johanna told her granddaughter with a smile as the toddler was staring up at her before she smiled. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head before saying to the others, "I'll expect you back within an hour."_

_ "We'll be here Ma," Kate assured her. She had her coat on and once she was sure her daughter's hat was firmly on her head before she got her own, she stepped out onto the porch with Rick and her daughter. She was going to ask if he minded going to the lake with her and Julia when he was speaking first._

_ "Did they agree to come along?" Rick asked, nodding back towards her siblings._

_ "Not exactly," Kate replied. "They want to go off on their own."_

_ "At least I'll be there to help you," Rick said as he was smiling down at Julia._

_ "She's not that much trouble," Kate said, unable to help smiling. "Are you ready?" she then said, turning and looking at her brother and sister as they were at the door._

_ "Ma was talking to Mary," Rose said, walking out to them. "We'll only be taking a stroll around to the lake."_

_ "You're going at all?" Rick asked her in obvious surprise._

_ "It is our niece's birthday," Junior said as he was walking outside with Patrick and Mary._

_ "Let's go before we're late for Ma's curfew," Rose told them._

_ Heading down the stairs they split up into two cars, driving north to Mountain Lake Park before they were walking down the trail._

_ "How're things going with the club?" Rick asked his friend as they were nearing the lake with Julia._

_ "Swell, the last party was a smash and we nearly had to turn people away," Kate answered. "Julia, please," she told her firmly as the toddler was trying to run from her hold._

_ "Let me take her," Rick said seriously. He picked the toddler up and held her in front of him saying, "I'll toss her to the lake."_

_ Kate shook her head as she smiled while her friend started to run with Julia under his arm, her squeals of joy loud. She walked after them and said when Rick had stopped at the shore of the lake, "Did you change your mind?"_

_ "I believe I have," Rick said, looking at her._

_ "Duck Mama!" Julia squealed when she saw her mother was with them._

_ "I see, will you stay still now?" Kate asked. She smiled when her daughter nodded seriously and she motioned to Rick to set her down. She grabbed some of the chunks of bread her mother had prepared and handed them to Julia. She and Rick were watching her feeding the ducks before she said, "How have things been for you?"_

_ Knowing she meant his work, Rick nodded and said, "Swell, there have been some cases and we've been lucky to find…" He broke off before he could say a word that she wouldn't want the toddler to hear and finished with, "The mugs that did it."_

_ "Do you mind doing that now? Instead of being on the streets?" Kate asked._

_ "On patrol?" Rick said to her. When she nodded he shook his head and said, "I'm doing more there."_

_ Kate smiled for a moment before she needed to turn her attention back to her daughter as she wanted more bread. She was about to jokingly ask him if he had a sweetheart by then before she heard voices coming up behind them._

* * *

"What?" Beckett asked when her husband stopped and stared at her.

"Why would you have asked me that," Castle said.

"I'm wondering how you knew I was going to do that," Beckett said.

"I didn't finish yet," Castle said before he was looking at her questioningly. "And you told me later when we talked about that day."

"I needed to know," Beckett said with a shrug once she had thought that over. "I didn't want to know, but I had to."

"I was the same way," Castle said. "Luckily we didn't date anyone before we were together."

"And yet it took us twenty years to be together," Beckett said.

Castle nodded before he said, "Want me to continue?" When she nodded he then said, "Okay, so there isn't much with the rest of that visit. We used up the bread and then decided to head back to the house to play there so we wouldn't pass that hour we had from your mom." He wasn't surprised when she smiled and he couldn't help it, leaning over and sharing a brief kiss with her before he continued.

* * *

_"Try and catch them," Kate told her daughter with a smile. She turned to Rick and asked, "Are you getting dizzy yet?"_

_ "No but I'm afraid I may," he answered before smiling at her. He handed her to pan of soap and tube he'd been using to make bubbles before watching her starting to use it._

* * *

"I know what you're thinking," Beckett said immediately as her husband had trailed off. "And you're a pervert."

"I couldn't help thinking that," Castle said. "Or wanting you to be kissing me." When she merely squeezed his hand he then said, "But we were distracted as your mother was calling you inside and I stayed in the backyard with Julia."

* * *

_"Would you like to blow some bubbles?" Rick asked the toddler. When she nodded he hurriedly set aside the tube and picked up the wooden dowel that Junior had fashioned with a metal loop at the end for his niece. He helped her get the solution over the loop and showed her how to blow bubbles before he let her take over. He smiled as she was oohing at what she was able to make and looked up at him. "I know, you're doing swell," he said to her encouragingly. When she suddenly grew serious he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_ Julia held her arms out to Rick and once she was on his hip she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

_ Feeling the toddler cuddle close to him Rick smiled widely and set down the pan of solution before he said, "Should we go inside after your ma?"_

_ "Mama?" Julia said. "Wan Mama," she added._

_ "Alright, we'll go," Rick said, unable to help laughing. He kissed her temple before he went up the stairs to the kitchen and said to Kate when he saw her getting something from the pantry, "She wants to come in."_

_ "Oh good," Kate replied as she wiped off her hands on her apron before taking it off. "Your dinner is ready honey."_

_ "What are we having?" Rick asked the toddler._

_ When her daughter giggled and patted her friend's cheek Kate said, "Baked ham with Ma's rolls and deviled eggs."_

_ "My favorite too," Rick said seriously to the toddler who giggled again._

_ Taking in a breath, Kate was hurriedly smiling as she couldn't help becoming affected by the way her friend and daughter looked at that moment. She shook herself as Julia was calling to her and took her from Rick so they could wash up for dinner._

* * *

"You know," Beckett said when her husband stopped. "I had a similar moment watching you with Alexis."

"Similar?" Castle said, appearing to be confused.

Beckett smiled and explained what she'd been thinking watching him comfort their oldest after the protest bombing before she said, "It's weird, I wasn't at the point where I was ready for children. And of course thought it was sweet how you were so caring but…"

"It seemed familiar to you?" Castle suggested when she didn't continue.

"Maybe," Beckett replied slowly. She then smiled again and said, "I guess I liked seeing you could be an adult."

"I was waiting for that," Castle said in mock annoyance before he was bringing her hand up to him for a kiss. He kissed the inside of her wrist before he told her, "Keep going?" At her nod he said, "We ate dinner; which was really good of course; and then had her cake that you'd made on your own. I think you did that for all our kids' birthdays."

"I did," Beckett said once she'd thought that idea over. She then smiled and said, "It was something I loved to do for them; and you."

"Luckily we returned the favor on your birthdays," Castle was quick to tell her. When his wife smiled at her he then said, "Should I keep going?"

"Gifts?" Beckett asked in response.

"The usual, clothes and toys though I did get her some books," Castle replied. "I guess I was inclined to write before I retired." He shook his head as he'd been speaking thoughtfully and then said, "But this is after all of that, we were in the living room… parlor, whatever we called it."

* * *

_"I hope you'll take food with you Rick," Johanna said, handing the last mug of coffee out to the others. "We have more than enough for several days for us."_

_ "I will, but not that much," Rick replied as she sat in an armchair. "There's only me."_

_ "Hmm, I worry about you eatin' on your own," Johanna replied. "You must come back here more often."_

_ "I'll try, but there are some days I have an evening shift and I'm too tired to go anywhere but my apartment," Rick answered._

_ "As long as you try," Johanna said with a nod._

_ About to respond to that, Rick turned with the others to Julia as she was suddenly starting to cry and he smiled seeing Kate was scooping her up. "Too much of a party for her," he said._

_ "I think so," Kate replied with a smile, taking her daughter to her mother first. After everyone had said goodnight to Julia she told them, "I'll be back."_

_ "Oh, Julia's doll," Rick said, quickly noticing the gift from Kate to her daughter. He picked it up and was going to hand it to her family before he saw they were all in conversation and he frowned before he turned to leave and go up the staircase. When he neared the toddler's room he could hear Kate humming and he smiled before entering._

_ "Oh, thank goodness," Kate said seeing him enter. "I thought I'd have to come back and would wake her up. Thank you," she told Rick sincerely._

_ "You're welcome," he replied, nodding to her. Rick watched Kate set the doll next to Julia; who was fast asleep by then; and as she was tucking the toddler in he couldn't help feeling an ache in his chest that he started to ignore. Luckily she was getting up and turning to him so he would be distracted. He followed her out to the hallway and opened his mouth to speak after she'd closed the bedroom door before she was interrupting him._

_ "Don't say you need to go home yet," Kate told him._

_ "No, I was just going to say she's a wonderful girl," Rick told her with a smile._

_ "She is," Kate said before they went to the top of the stairs. "And she's my little girl."_

_ "She is," Rick echoed her with a smile, squeezing her arm. "And I love being her uncle."_

_ Kate did her best to merely smile before she was heading back down to the parlor where everyone was still talking. "She's asleep," she said, hoping her tone wasn't showing her disappointment with Rick's comment. She quickly shook herself of her thoughts and smiled at the others saying, "I hope my coffee is still warm."_

_ "It is," Junior said, handing her her mug. "Ma was just offering us some cake."_

_ "Oh not again Ma, thank you," Kate said._

_ "I may be persuaded," Rick told the woman as she turned to him. "It was swell Kate, no one can beat you making chocolate cakes."_

_ "Thank you," she replied as she stood. "I'll get it Ma," Kate told her mother quickly as she hurried to the kitchen._

_ "We wanted slices too," Junior said. "I'd better tell her."_

_ After they were sitting again the group discussed the news in the city and the next dinner the club was going to have. When it grew too late for him Rick said goodnight to everyone, thanking them for having him over before he went to the front door with Kate._

_ "I'm relieved it's been warmer," she said as they stepped out onto the patio._

_ "Yes, unfortunately that means the criminals will come out more often," Rick replied, smiling at her. He then reached out to her and squeezed her arm saying, "I was happy to come Kate. Not just to see Julia but the rest of you."_

_ "We were happy to see you," Kate replied seriously. She then smiled and said, "You'll listen to Ma and come back."_

_ "I have to," Rick replied, pretending to be serious before they started to laugh together. After they'd stopped he was taken by surprise when she suddenly hugged him but he recovered before he embraced her back._

_ "Thank you," Kate told him, hoping the way her cheeks were heating up wasn't visible. "For the books and taking care of her."_

_ "You're welcome, I hope I can read those books with her when I come back," Rick said, trying not to think of the way she'd felt in his arms. He smiled at her and said, "It'll be soon."_

_ "That'll be swell," Kate replied softly. "Goodnight Rick."_

_ "Night Kate," Rick replied, nodding his head to her before he went down the steps to his Model T. As he drove away from the curb he glanced over at her still on the porch, wishing he could remain with her the rest of the night._


	23. Give My Love (Part 2)

"It's amazing you would still help the police even when you're obviously on vacation," Mr. Elliston said as they were sitting at the dinner table.

"We seem to feel the need to help if we can," Beckett said, smiling at the man. They were just starting the meal and the couple was sitting across the table that night. Unfortunately their son was next to his mother and he'd been watching her often to hers and Castle's annoyance. "Which I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course, of course," Elliston replied. "Something to commend you both about and I'm sure the police appreciates the assistance."

"It's dreadful though," Esther said. "Someone attacking the elderly. I do hope they'll find whoever's doing this."

"I'm sure they will Mum," Brenton said. "With the extra help they have…"

Castle was clutching at his fork and knife so tightly he wasn't surprised to find his knuckles were white when his wife touched his hand. He looked at her and seeing her expression he did his best to calm down before he breathed out to set down his utensils. Drinking from his cup of wine he idly listened to the conversation around the table as he tried to ignore the man who continued to eye his wife. Fortunately thinking about their time after he'd related Julia's second birthday in their past life helped and he was able to get through the meal before they were getting up and splitting up.

"Come on," Beckett said, pulling her husband to the family room.

"What about-" Castle started to say.

"They're playing cards," Beckett replied.

When they reached the room Castle saw they were alone and he looked at his wife in confusion.

"I told Brennan and Clara to join us after they put Arthur and Ella to bed," Beckett explained with a smile at him. She leaned over and kissed him gently before she said, "You owe me another you know."

"I realize that," Castle said. "But it's not going to take me that long to tell it. Let me correct myself, I won't take that long since I don't really want to tell them too." He paused and then asked, "Does that sound selfish?"

"No," Beckett replied. "I do understand. And since we don't want to waste time, what do you have?"

"You always have to order me around," Castle said in a mock-annoyed tone. He laughed when she pushed him aside lightly before she spoke.

"You love it," Beckett told him teasingly.

"I do," Castle said before they leaned into one another and kissed briefly before he cupped her face with his hand. "I love you," he murmured to her.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile. When they kissed again she wasn't surprised when he was a little rougher but they soon after parted. She expected him to start but was startled as he was pulling her hand up to his lips and speaking at the same time.

"It's my fortieth birthday," Castle told her. "In 1939 of course and we were doing well financially."

Nodding Beckett then said, "The girls?"

"I wanted to talk about the morning," Castle told her slightly hesitantly.

"Alright, but I would like to hear about when we were with them," Beckett told him.

"I will, when we have more time," Castle replied. "I'd been a little uneasy about turning forty since you looked amazing still." He knew his wife wanted to speak but he continued saying, "And of course you knew which I found out when you woke me up that morning."

* * *

_Feeling something against his forehead, Rick reached up and brushed it away the best he could. But it continued to annoy him and he soon opened his eyes to see that it was his wife._

_ "Good morning love," Kate told him with a smile. "Happy Birthday."_

_ Smiling himself; though he felt a momentary dip in his stomach at the reminder that he was forty; Rick said, "Morning love; thank you." He pushed himself up and then stared at his wife as she was moving._

_ "What is it?" Kate asked innocently though she had intended for him to stare at her as he was doing then. She had woken him up by brushing the end of a ribbon against his forehead and she had then used it to tie back her hair._

_ "You don't really need to do that," Rick said, reaching for her and tugging on the ribbon so her hair was loose again. He then cupped his hand gently on the back of her neck before pulling her close so they could kiss. As her tongue slipped out to brush against his lower lip he was deepening the kiss and pulling her onto his lap._

_ Kate was gasping while her husband's lips moved away from hers before he went along her jaw. When he started to nibble at her ear lobe she moaned heavily before she realized where his right hand was. "Oh… love, don't," she said gently so he knew she wasn't mad. She brushed her lips to his quickly and said, "Lay down, please," adding the please last as he was looking at her questioningly._

_ Though he had an idea of what his wife might want Rick did as she asked and lay in the middle of the bed, waiting for her to unbutton his pajama top. Once it was open he nearly gulped at the way his wife was quick to kiss around his chest. Her tongue flicking at one of his nipples made him hiss and his pajama pants suddenly felt too tight. "Kate," he groaned a little helplessly._

_ Pushing herself up on her knees, Kate studied him and then smiled before she reached for the straps of her nightgown, pulling them off her shoulders. Once her breasts were exposed to him she was leaning against his hands as they were reaching up to her. His fingers soon came into play and she was biting at her lower lip as he was focusing on her nipples for a while before he rubbed around her mounds as much as he could. She had to eventually stop him by grabbing his wrists and she told him, "This wasn't about me love."_

_ "I wouldn't care if it were," Rick said huskily as she was removing her nightgown completely. He was ready to take off his own clothes but she was moving, laying directly on top of him before she gently rubbed her breasts against his bare chest._

_ Kate loved the way her husband was cursing in Irish before she stopped herself and cupped his face with her hands. "Something's wrong Rick," she told him, feigning seriousness the best she could as she wasn't unaffected herself._

_ "What is it my love?" he asked her, surprised that he could speak._

_ Wriggling her hips and hearing her husband groaning heavily Kate told him, "Something's awfully hard." She leaned over and brushed her lips to his before she pulled away and said, "I should check," waiting to see if he'd reply to that._

_ "You should," Rick said, his voice laden with his eagerness._

_ Kate bit her lip to stop a smile from forming and she then moved to get off him, sitting on her knees next to him. She reached for the bulge in his pajama bottoms and cupped over it for a moment before she reached for the waistband to get them off._

_ Rick was a little irritated with himself for not going to bed the night before nude, but with his help his wife soon had everything off him. He watched her cupping underneath his length and hissed heavily before she was moving again. "Kate-" he started to say before she was taking his member in her mouth. That was all he could say as she was bobbing her head up and down on him and he lost himself in her ministrations which seemed to last for ages until finally he broke, hoping she had enjoyed doing it for him before he was lost to what he was feeling._

_ When she had pulled away from him, making sure he was clean as was her wont, Kate sat up again and said, "That wasn't just for your birthday."_

_ "Sheba," Rick breathed out as he reached for her, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply, feeling his still rigid erection pressed in between their bodies. He wanted more but focused on making sure she knew how much he had enjoyed that before they had to part from the numerous kisses they ended up sharing. "I'm so happy you enjoy that love," he told her as he stared into her eyes._

_ "Enjoy what?" Kate said._

_ Nearly letting out a growl as he knew what she was goading him to say, Rick crushed his lips to hers until they needed to breathe again and he told her, "My cock." When she nodded rapidly; though briefly; he groaned in pleasure. When he kissed her that time he was moving them so she was on her back and when they had stopped he told her, "This is a swell birthday love."_

_ "We've only begun love," Kate told him before she smiled._

_ Rick leaned down and kissed his wife hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her for as long as he could before he turned his attention to giving her the pleasure she deserved._

* * *

"I'm surprised at you," Beckett said with a smile.

"I'm fine," Castle said quickly, knowing what she meant. "If I'd continued then it would be a problem."

Beckett shook her head, still smiling, before she grew serious and asked, "We spent the rest of the day with the girls didn't we?"

"We did," Castle replied. He reached for her hand and then said, "I still miss them."

"Me too," Beckett said. "We'll talk to them soon. But for now…" she couldn't help smiling when he looked confused before her husband could hear the footsteps approaching the room. Before her cousin and Clara could walk in she couldn't help checking the time on her watch, trying not to sigh when she saw how long was left. But she knew that talking with the couple that were walking in would take some time and she prepared herself for telling them more about what they'd discovered that day before they could finally get in contact with their family.

* * *

"Don't run!" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Eliza giggled and then slowed down as she went over to the coffee table where her sister was sitting and said, "Sorry, I was getting water and I heard you talking to Jules."

"Where's Alexis?" Castle asked.

"Leave them be Richard," Martha told her son, sitting on the couch behind the girls. "They went out for dinner."

"I will, now I know they're out," Castle replied. "How're you guys doing?"

"What about your case?" Julia asked.

"We'll tell you once we hear about your day at school," Beckett said easily.

"Am I first?" Julia said as she saw her little sister was looking at her. She couldn't help laughing when she saw that Josie had turned to her too and then started to talk about what she'd done that day. "But I'm getting annoyed," she confessed when she'd finished.

"The days are going too slowly?" Castle asked.

When the girl nodded Beckett said, "You're coming in tomorrow afternoon remember."

"Still," Julia and Eliza said at the same time. They laughed with their parents before the former was talking about her day. They both spoke about what they did during their dance class and once they had finished they looked at their parents expectantly who were soon telling them about what they'd done with the case.

"What if you don't finish tomorrow in time to get us?" Julia asked worriedly.

"We'll still come out to London, no matter what," Beckett told both girls firmly as Eliza looked concerned as well.

"Even if you haven't found the attacker?" Jim asked.

"Even then," Castle said with a nod. "_Are you going to tell them_?" he asked his wife in Irish.

Hearing their middle daughters asking what happened Beckett glanced at her husband before she said, "Paul heard from Stella this afternoon; she's going to have to wait until Saturday for the photoshoot so hopefully you won't mind coming straight back to the manor."

"I won't!" Eliza said eagerly. "We get to see it?"

"If Stella says it's okay," Beckett replied. "Then yes."

"Cool, we will," Julia said reassuringly to her little sister. "She's nice."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding.

"Okay, there is one thing I'm wondering," Beckett said, trying not to smile at the sisters' conversation. "Josie was fine?"

"It was the usual for her," Jim said with a nod.

Seeing her mother starting at her father Julia asked, "What is it now?"

"I've been telling your mother some memories since we got back from helping the police. Would you like to hear one? I waited to tell you too," Castle said.

Laughing as Martha and Jim were trying to calm down the two girls as they were exclaiming they did Beckett said, "Okay, he'll tell you and then you need to go. Remember you need to go early tomorrow to fly."

"I remember, but I wanna hear too," Eliza said.

"Good, since you're in it," Castle said. "It was in 1942 and-"

"I wasn't there huh?" Julia asked. "I was in the WASPs?"

"Since you were twenty yes," Castle answered. He saw Eliza was raising her hand and he asked, "Would you like to know the rest of your ages?" At her rapid nod he then said, "You were almost fifteen so you were still at home of course, Alexis was almost fourteen and Josie there was twelve. It was on May twenty-second which was a Friday and I'd been away from home for four days, in Seattle to help with the war effort." He then began the actual memory by telling them what had happened when their mother had brought the three of them home from school that afternoon.

* * *

_"Here's the mail Ma," Elizabeth said, giving it to her mother as they'd walked up to the house. "A letter from Julia."_

_ "Good, I was hoping for some word from your sister," Kate replied, seeing her daughter's elegant hand on the envelope._

_ "What about Da? When will he come home?" Josephine asked._

_ "I'm not sure yet honey," Kate said reassuringly. "He may have needed to stay at the Presidio once his plane returned." She wasn't surprised when all three of her daughters groaned in annoyance and smiled briefly before she shook herself of her thoughts. She knew if she dwelled on the idea of her husband she would recall how much she missed him and had been since he'd left. She shook herself and walked after them down the driveway so they could go around to the back of the house. She unlocked the door and let her daughters enter first, telling them to take off their hats before she got her own off and carried it through the kitchen to reach the entry. "Take them up to your rooms directly girls," she said to her daughters who had trailed behind her._

_ "Ma," Alexandra said._

_ Turning, Kate saw what the three were looking at and she sucked in a breath of air as she recognized fabric being her husband's Army coat. She turned to the stairs to call out to him when she heard footsteps coming down them._

_ "Oh… hello, you got back sooner than I thought," Rick said, smiling at his wife and their daughters._

_ "Da!" the three cried before they ran over to him._

_ Hurrying to step down from the last step, Rick wrapped his arms around his daughters once they'd reached him. "I missed you as well," he told them as they were saying that. "And I've heard from your sister myself," he said as Alexandra mentioned the letter. "She sent a letter to me through the Army, but a lot of it was censored so I hope this letter will be much clearer," he said before they were letting them go. When he turned his attention to his wife he said, "Hello love."_

_ Kate walked swiftly over to him and threw her arms around him tightly, embracing him before she felt him doing the same to her. She pressed her face against his neck before he was caressing the back of her head, making her tilt up to him. Though she couldn't forget their daughters were there she took his kiss and held him tighter before they were slowly parting. "I guess it's not a surprise that I've missed you," she told him._

_ "It isn't, and I missed you and I'm glad to be home," Rick told her. When she nodded he couldn't help it and leaned down, kissing her again though far quicker than the last. He reluctantly let her go before he then said, "I suppose I should hang up my coat."_

_ "You did that on purpose Da," Elizabeth said with a smile._

_ "Why would I do that?" Rick said in mock surprise._

_ "So we'd know you were here!" Josephine said, wrapping her arms around him._

_ "They figured me out," Rick told his wife._

_ "You're a sap love," Kate said affectionately._

_ Rick merely shrugged at that before he went to get the coat to hang it in the entry closet before he said, "I'll need to return on Monday, we should head up to Mt. Tam tomorrow and have a picnic."_

_ "Is it fair to do that?" Alexandra asked._

_ "I know your sister would tell you to go, she's busy working for the war," Kate said, putting her hat into the closet after her husband had moved. She then turned to her husband and said, "Are you hungry?"_

_ "I had some food in Seattle before the flight," Rick replied. "But I'd love to help with dinner if you're going to start it."_

_ "The girls have homework," Kate told him, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the three as they were sighing. "Which they'll do now as we start."_

_ "What'll we have love?" Rick asked._

_ "Anything you'd like," Kate said with a smile as she was washing her hands._

_ "What about your chicken á la king?" Rick suggested._

_ Nodding Kate said, "I can make that. What else?"_

_ "I don't know what else you have here," Rick said, speaking quickly as he was washing his hands at that moment._

_ "We have potatoes, lots and lots of potatoes!" Alexandra said._

_ Looking at the girl, Kate turned to her husband and said, "I have turnips and I can make some fried hash with that and the potatoes."_

_ "Sounds swell, I have KP duty?" Rick asked._

_ "Of course," Kate told him with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he saluted her but was when he grabbed her and pulled her to him for a kiss. After they parted she told him, "Fresh, get to work."_

_ "Will you make Da do pushups?" Josephine asked._

_ "No," Kate replied wryly. "But he'll need to take some laps."_

_ "I should never have told you about my training," Rick said wryly. "How many?"_

_ "Six potatoes and four turnips," Kate replied. She was getting the chicken and they soon prepared the dinner as their daughters were doing homework. When the three had finished they helped when she directed them until it was time to eat and they were washing their hands in turn. "Rick," she said in slight laughter as they were alone in the kitchen by then and he was kissing around her neck as her hair was up._

_ "I did miss you," he told her seriously. "Might we…"_

_ "Yes, later," Kate told him with a smile. She dried her hands swiftly before they kissed deeply and then turned their attention to going out to the dining room where their three youngest were talking together._

_ After they'd begun eating Elizabeth asked softly, "How is the effort going Da?"_

_ "I can't say for certain yet," Rick replied. "It's only been five months since we started but we do have a lot of men that are eager to fight for their country."_

_ "Will that help?" Alexandra said._

_ "I don't know," Rick said honestly. "But as long as we do our part here we'll help all our boys going to Europe and the Pacific."_

_ "You won't need to fight at all Da?" Josephine asked._

_ "I can't honey," Rick told her gently as he knew the girls were still afraid of that happening. "Luckily I can help."_

_ "You are," Kate said reassuringly as she squeezed his hand. "Keep eating girls," she told them before she turned her attention back to her plate as well._

_ "Ma, are you going to show Da the dessert we made?" Josephine asked once they were finishing dinner._

_ "I will," Kate replied. She was about to speak when her husband was touching her arm and she stopped, looking at him._

_ "Do you have any oranges?" Rick asked._

_ Nodding, and not surprised he'd seen them in the lean-to, Kate said, "Mr. Valette had a special on them, we'll need to enjoy them with the ration books in use now."_

_ "Will we all have enough to eat Ma?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "We will," Rick answered for his wife as they stood. "Help us girls," he told them before they started taking everything over to the kitchen. He and Kate washed the dishes, hearing the radio in the living room and their daughters talking and laughing together until they finished. "If they're dancing the Jitterbug…" he said when they were drying off their hands._

_ "They're dancing," Kate said wryly with a smile while her husband was peeling oranges for them to eat with their dessert. She turned to the cake stand she had on the counter and said, "It's a new recipe I got from Mrs. Peterman. Treasure pudding. And I didn't need to use any sugar which is a relief."_

_ "What did you sweeten it with?" Rick asked._

_ "Honey," Kate replied with a smile. "I hope it tastes good," she said as she was slicing the bunt cake and putting it on the plates she'd brought from the cabinet. Once everything was ready she got mugs before they were going back to their daughters._

_ "Do you see Da?" Josephine asked him eagerly. "We all helped Ma."_

_ "She said," Rick replied, though his wife hadn't. "And it looks swell."_

_ "Are we going to eat now?" Alexandra then said._

_ "What time is it?" Kate asked them._

_ "It's time for _People Are Funny_!" Josephine exclaimed, hurrying to their radio._

_ "Let me," Elizabeth said when her sister was obviously having trouble._

_ "Girls," Rick said when the two started to argue. "Let me change it; I may have gotten a bit rusty."_

_ Kate shook her head while the girls were giggling; though she was smiling; and she then turned her attention to pouring coffee for her husband and herself. While the radio show was beginning she was stirring in some cream and a tiny amount of sugar before handing him his mug. She was about to apologize for the lack of sweetener as he took a sip when he spoke first._

_ "I suppose I should be happy to have this here and not a diner in Seattle," Rick said, nodding to his wife. "Though sugar's under ration."_

_ "Maybe we should switch to tea?" Kate suggested._

_ "Maybe," Rick replied, sipping at his drink again. He leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arm around his wife while they listened to the radio show. When it finished he stood up as Elizabeth was turning it off and said, "Time for all three of you to get ready for bed."_

_ "But Da-" Elizabeth said in protest._

_ "You as well Elizabeth Cassia," Kate said firmly. She watched as all three girls sighed but they soon went up the stairs and she turned to her husband. "Was everything well on the trip?" she asked him as they sat back down on the couch._

_ "It was, but… I did try to help some of the families they're moving," Rick said. "Though I barely asked a question and the Staff Sergeant nearly had my head. Said it made me sound like… like I was Japanese."_

_ Sighing Kate said, "Julia's letter."_

_ "I'll get it," Rick told her quickly before he got up and went over to the table by the dining room. He sat back down and asked, "Will you read it to the girls?"_

_ "I will," Kate replied with a smile. They were silent waiting for their daughters and once the three were with them she asked, "Would you like to hear your sister's letter?"_

_ "Oh, please!" Alexandra said first._

_ "Alright," Kate said in amusement as the other two were clamoring for it. She took the letter her husband had gotten out of the envelope and unfolded it, seeing there were only a few bars over her writing. "It looks like she's learning to write these." She cleared her throat then and started with the opening reading, "_Dear Ma, Da, Elizabeth, Alexandra and Josephine_."_

I'm writing this to you in the room I stay in and feeling awfully homesick. I miss all of you and wish I were home while you read this. But I must help out where I can; just like you Da.

_"That's my girl," Rick said proudly though he couldn't help feeling a little emotional missing her._

_ Kate paused and squeezed her husband's hand as she knew how he was feeling and then turned back to the letter to continue._

I love it here, Aunt Rose would too for all the scenery and food it's very delicious. Of course I'm not eating with all the others all the time so I'm trying everything different. Nothing is very taxing though and I just hope to come home soon.

_"That sounds odd," Josephine said with a frown._

_ "I think she's in Texas," Rick said. "I've heard they're having the WASPs program train there so she's adding that just in case the censors might block that." He then glanced at the letter and asked, "What is there?"_

_ Skipping the blocked words Kate read, "_But I suppose the censors won't appreciate what I say there_."_

So I'll say that I hope you three will spend a lot of time with Ma and Da since I'm not there. Elizabeth please, please take care of the little sisters and make sure Ma doesn't miss Da too terrible while he's away in the city. Alexandra and Josephine, I hope you will pay attention at school and take care of Ma and Da as well. And all of you please pitch in where you can so we can win the war and all come home.

I miss you Ma, Da and I will write as often as I can.

_"She signed it, _your little girl and big sister, Julia_," Kate said with a tearful smile._

_ "She didn't say much," Josephine said._

_ "She probably didn't have much time," Rick said. "I imagine she wrote what she could."_

_ "At least she did write," Kate commented as she folded the letter and set it back into the envelope her husband handed her. She then smiled and told the girls, "And now that we've heard from your sister it's time for you to go to bed."_

_ Rick couldn't help laughing as all three girls were complaining but they stood and as they walked after them up the stairs he said to his wife, "I'm so glad to be home." He shared a quick kiss with her and they headed upstairs after their daughters to get them tucked in and sleeping before he and his wife could be alone._

* * *

"Even with the case I'm still really happy they're coming tomorrow," Castle commented, looking at the closed door of the closet. "Though what if Mercer gets something?"

"If we're not here then he'll have to talk to Brennan," Beckett said. "I don't know if he really needs our help to be honest."

"That's true," Castle said. "But it is interesting that you don't mind leaving the case."

"It's not our case," Beckett said easily. "And since there isn't much to it I'd rather see the girls."

"Great, we're in agreement," Castle said. He was quiet for a little longer and then asked, "Kate?"

"Yes?" she replied with a smile.

"What're you doing?" Castle asked. "If you're changing for bed-"

"Where are you standing?" Beckett interrupted him.

Startled, it took Castle and moment before he answered saying, "I'm leaning against the wall next to the door."

"Then you need to move, I'm about to step out," Beckett told him.

Castle was quick to stand in front of the door before she was opening and he leaned over to try and see her before she stepped into the bedroom. "Kate," he breathed when she came into the light.

"I feel… very strange right now," Beckett told her husband honestly. "And why I didn't just wear this at home… I'm not sure."

"You look great," Castle told her earnestly as he reached out to her and took her hand.

Beckett smiled as her husband had her turn and then said, "I imagine I wore my hair like this back then; since it was still long."

"It was," Castle said absently, still staring at her.

When her husband continued to hold her hand Beckett was smiling again as she'd had a feeling he'd have that reaction. She had bought her dress online shortly after Christmas, having suddenly searched for a dress that was a style from the fifties. The rich blue fabric and cut of it had screamed to her and she'd purchased it swiftly before she could talk herself out of it. It had short sleeves and a more cinched in waist, the skirt stopping mid-thigh and she noticed her husband was studying the hem before he was suddenly speaking.

"Are you wearing a crinoline?" Castle asked, touching her skirt with his other hand.

"It came with the dress," Beckett replied. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

"You did want-" Castle started to say.

"Don't worry," Beckett interrupted him as she knew how he was going to finish that. "I didn't order this for you. I wanted it… for some reason."

Looking down at her skirt again Castle then looked up to her and said, "You wore something like this."

"I know," Beckett replied, speaking softly. When her husband let go of her hand she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply before she felt her husband's hands spanning the small of her back and she shuddered hard enough to break things off between them. "Rick," she breathed against his lips as they didn't move too far away from one another. "I…"

"Please tell me you're remembering something, wearing what you are," Castle said. "Looking as stunning as you are," he added seriously.

Beckett couldn't help smiling, leaning over and brushing her lips to his before she said, "I do… come with me."

"Always," Castle couldn't help saying seriously. He was immensely happy when his wife stopped in taking his hand to kiss him and after they parted let her lead him to the couch across the room.

After her husband was sitting first Beckett looked down at it and hesitated as she pressed her hands to her stomach for a moment. When Castle reached out to her, she smiled and took his hand before she sat on his lap. "It's a little noisy," she commented about the crinoline.

"We worked with it for about ten years," Castle replied while he was wrapping his arms around her waist. "What do you remember love?"

Cupping his cheek with her hand Beckett leaned over and brushed her lips to his before she said, "It was our twenty-sixth anniversary."

"1952?" Castle breathed heavily in eagerness. When she nodded he couldn't stop himself, kissing her sensuously on the lips before he forced himself to stop and asked, "What did we do?"

"Pervert, you know what we did all day," Beckett said, sliding her fingers through his hair. "This about later that night. You made me dinner."

"Oh good, I'm glad I would do that then," Castle said. Smiling at the way his wife laughed softly he brushed his lips to hers and said, "What'd I make."

"You surprised me with it," Beckett replied before she kissed him a little more firmly than the previous one. "And we ate in the living room instead of the dining room so you could do that." She smiled when he nodded and then continued with when he walked to where she was sitting at the table he'd set up with their plates in hand.

* * *

_"It smells delicious Rick," Kate told her husband as he was walking to her. "Though I am a little sore you wouldn't let me help."_

_ "This was a gift for you love," Rick told her firmly. "I hope you like them."_

_ "It looks swell," Kate said, seeing he'd made Swedish meatballs on top of rice. "I'm proud of you," she told him, squeezing his hand before he could sit._

_ "You taught me well," Rick replied before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He sat down and picked up his glass of wine before he said, "To us love, and the hope we have many, many more years to celebrate."_

_ "Hmm, I hope so too," Kate said before they tapped their glasses together. She sipped her wine and then started eating as he was, both silent for a moment before they began talking about their children and grandchildren as they usually did._

* * *

"I get the feeling we were spending time with them the next weekend," Beckett said with a smile. "But that was only with dinner."

"I didn't make dessert," Castle commented.

"No, but that really didn't matter since you had to move the table and I helped you get the chairs until the floor was clear," Beckett said, enjoying his hand rubbing back and forth on her side though she continued with her memory.

* * *

_They were dancing together once the floor was cleared, a record playing a slow song before they were moving so they were looking at each other. Rick was the first to move, leaning down slightly and kissing her as they wrapped their arms tightly around one another. They were involved in that for some time before he moved first and then let her go, taking her hand so they could go over to the stairs._

* * *

"That's it?" Castle asked when his wife stopped.

"You know what we did," Beckett said simply. She was surprised when her husband gently helped her off his lap and she stood, expecting him to want to dance with her as they'd done in their past life. But when he pulled her flush against his body she knew he didn't want to waste time with that and if her lips hadn't been literally melding with his she would have smiled. She'd been hoping they'd soon get into bed though she had to pull away to speak. "I should confess something," she told him as he looked at her closely.

"Oh?" Castle asked, unsure of what she was going to say.

"I was going to tell you what we were going to do," Beckett replied. "In detail. But I changed my mind."

"I don't care," Castle said, though he did wonder what that meant.

Smiling, as she could tell what he was thinking, Beckett brushed her lips to his and said, "Come on." She let go of him and then took his hand before she pulled him over to the bed. Standing next to it she turned back to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply as she felt him winding his arms around her waist. They were kissing deeply and she could feel his hands roaming around her back, making her shiver at the sensation before she realized he was going for her zipper.

Feeling his wife stopping him, Castle pulled away and watched her toe off her high heels she'd been wearing before she got onto the bed. When she had laid in the middle he climbed up onto it and then partially on her. He kissed her deeply, hearing her crinoline skirt underneath him. He was distracted then by her, kissing her harder and gripping her side tightly before their tongues were tangling together. That went on for some time until they stopped for a break before he murmured against her lips, "Would you want to start?" At her nod he got up on his knees and waited for her to sit up as well before he kissed her briefly. He had been intending to go to her zipper when she was pulling her skirts up past her knees which made him pause.

"Okay?" Beckett asked with a smile at the way his eyes seemed to widen.

"Yeah… why am I being rewarded so much?" Castle said.

Continuing to smile at that Beckett said, "It's not so much rewarding you, but if that's what happened then I'm very happy."

Castle reached up to her to cup her face but did only that before he was reaching down to her legs to start rolling her stockings down to take them off. Once he had he pulled her skirts back down before he was leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Can I undress you?" he asked her.

"Yes," Beckett said, about to turn. She was surprised when he stopped her and she looked at him questioningly.

"You're not wearing a brassiere are you?" Castle asked.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she said, "Don't worry."

Castle had expected her to say more but wasn't all that surprised when she was moving and turning around so he could reach her back. He reached for the zipper immediately and then spread apart the open fabric before he leaned down and kissed her exposed skin. "Love," he breathed as he went up to her neck which was partially exposed as her hair was draped over her shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss there before he moved away to follow her off the bed where they began to undress one another. He loved how they took turns but was even happier when her dress was off first and found that she had no bra on at all. When she showed him that she was naked under her crinoline skirt he was ecstatic but focused on getting the last of his clothing off before they were hurrying back on the bed. When he was coupled with her a short time later he kissed her passionately before he started to move. As soon as they parted he whispered to her, "Do you want me to fuck you love?"

"Make love to me," Beckett told him. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and told him, "And then you can fuck me."

Castle did his best not to shudder before he began to move, thrusting slowly and trying not to lose control. He was doing that for some time until she was squeezing his ass and making him jerk against her as she was crying out.

"Oh… you can fuck me now," Beckett breathed out in pleasure. She wasn't surprised when her husband was kissing her fervently and she gasped as he was moving roughly. Wrapping her arms a little tighter around him she was doing her best to move with him before she planted her feet on the bed and moved. She was crying out when he wasn't kissing her and it was nearly a shock when they were orgasming close to one another. When they calmed down she was breathing out heavily and could feel him doing so against her neck. She smiled when he groaned and asked, "You're recovered?"

"Yeah but I feel weak," Castle replied.

"Holding yourself up like that?" Beckett teased him. She sighed when he moved and withdrew from her before she was hurrying to lay against his side, feeling his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Would you mind if we stopped?" she asked.

"No," Castle replied. "But I'm wondering if we could continue." He knew that would confuse her and was about to tell her what he meant when she was speaking first.

"The memory?" Beckett guessed. When her husband nodded she smiled and then said, "Alright, but would you mind taking that?"

"Sure," Castle said. "We did eventually stop… our activities and we were talking." He had expected her to make a pervert comment but when she merely smiled at him he couldn't stop himself, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. He started to move away to lie down but paused and then went back to her, kissing her much harder that time.

"Rick," Beckett moaned as he turned around and laid down slightly on her. He was kissing around her neck, sucking above her pulse before he was moving to her lips again. She took his kiss and then parted her legs as his hand grasping at her hip let her know what he wanted. She was readily amenable to it as his kisses had aroused her quickly and when he sank inside her she was sighing in pleasure. Neither one of them spoke of what they wanted but he was thrusting furiously inside of her and she was moving as she had before, her feet on the bed to help her.

Castle was overjoyed when they were orgasming closely together as before and he almost didn't want to stop though his wife was eventually limp in her satiety below him. He went through the last of his pleasure and when he was still himself he breathed, "I was going to tell you," against her neck.

Smiling Beckett gently caressed the back of his head before she said seriously, "I love you Rick."

Raising his head Castle was quick to kiss her before he said seriously, "I love you too Kate. Always."

"_I gcónaí_," Beckett replied in Irish before they were kissing again. There was no surprise to her when he didn't stop doing that and they were shortly after slipping into making love. She was extremely pleased when he was very gentle and slow, loving the chance to feel him more deliberately after they'd been so rough before. Her climax was euphoric and she was holding onto her husband tightly as he was soon joining her. She wasn't sure how long they were like that but when they had stopped she felt her body throbbing around him again, his length lightly pulsing in her and nearly arousing her again. But he was withdrawing from her before that could happen and they laid pressed close to one another, breathing heavily together in the silence.

"Should we…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "Would you want to sleep now?"

"Not yet," Beckett replied with a smile, kissing his shoulder briefly. "Tell me."

Castle nodded and then started to relate to her what had happened after they had made love a few times the night of their anniversary, holding her close once they were covered after he did so.

* * *

_"Warm love?" Rick asked his wife after he'd bundled the covers over them both._

_ "Hmm, I am," Kate replied. She looked up at him and said, "I forgot to give you the present I have for you."  
"It's not needed," Rick said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh," he suddenly said before he got up and hurried over to the armoire to open it._

_ "Rick… get my present for you," Kate told him in momentary annoyance before she realized he could do that._

_ Though he didn't want to make it seem easy, Rick was able to find his gift in his wife's tall armoire before saying, "With your unmentionables?"_

_ Kate smirked before she was taking the box he gave her and then started unwrapping it while her husband was doing the same with his. Opening the box under the paper she paused and then pulled out a book saying, "Rick?"_

_ Smiling he kissed her cheek and said, "You did say you always wanted a copy back," as it was a copy of fairy tales she'd lost as a child._

_ "I'm not surprised you're giving it to me now; you helped me look all over the house for it," Kate said. She shared a kiss with him before she said, "Thank you. I'll have to read it to the children when they come."_

_ Nodding his head Rick then turned his attention to the box that he had uncovered before he then saw it was a book as well. Seeing the title he breathed out and said, "Kate," before he kissed her hard._

_ "I hope you won't spend all day reading that tomorrow," Kate told him with a smile, pleased at his reaction to a crisp, first edition copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_ that he'd been wanting to read and hadn't been able to find in the city or in town._

_ "Oh no," Rick told her seriously as he took her box and set it with his onto the nightstand. "I have far better things to do."_

_ Kate couldn't help squealing in surprise when he nearly leapt on her and she allowed him that. She let him sink within her, whispering a heated 'I love you,' that he returned before they were kissing passionately and letting their bodies begin to move in the same way._

* * *

"I don't think there's a traditional gift for the twenty-sixth anniversary," Castle said when he'd finished the memory and they were silent. He expected her to comment on that but when she remained silent he looked down at her and asked in slight concern, "Kate?"

"No, it doesn't terrify you?" Beckett asked him, looking up at him questioningly.

"What?" Castle said in confusion.

"Being married for twenty-six years?" Beckett asked.

"If it was to anyone else but you then I would answer yes," Castle replied. "But since it's you it's a very confident no." He studied her and then said, "If you're wondering why it's very simple," while he slid his hand around her hip. "You're my soulmate."

Beckett smiled and pressed her cheek against his shoulder before she said, "I know." She gasped slightly, startled when he suddenly squeezed her tightly to him and then said, "I have admitted it before."

"I know, I just love hearing you say that," Castle replied, kissing her temple. He then told her, "But I hope we get to that same number in this life."

"Me too," Beckett murmured before he was kissing her tenderly on the lips. When they parted she smiled and said, "We usually celebrated that way though. Staying at home."

"It's not bad," Castle replied before he studied her. "Did you want to do that next year?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "To be honest I do enjoy going to Adare, a lot. But I'll always love our first anniversary."

Smiling as he was recalling it himself Castle said, "It was nice, very simple and good for you since it hadn't been that long since you'd had Eliza."

"I was fine," Beckett said wryly.

"True but I didn't want to make it too much," Castle replied.

"And you didn't, don't worry," Beckett said, speaking with slight amusement. She pressed against him and said, "Are you ready for the photoshoot?"

"I am," Castle said with a nod. "Though I hope I help her sales of her men's line."

"Strange," Beckett said in amusement again as she turned onto her back so she could look at him. When she saw that he had a perplexed look on his face she said, "You being so doubtful about yourself."

Breathing out hard Castle said, "It isn't that, I'm not young."

"Neither am I, but she asked us both," Beckett said. "So that must say something." She gasped when he squeezed her hip suddenly and said, "What is it?"

"I'm glad to hear you finally admitting that you're a fucking goddess," Castle said, reaching under the covers to lightly slap her ass.

Looking at him Beckett moved to lay against his side again and told him, "I leave that to you to say."

"You enjoy hearing it," Castle stated instead of asked. When she merely smiled at him he couldn't resist the temptation and leaved over, kissing her deeply on the lips as he held her close against his side.

When they'd parted and settled on the bed Beckett could feel her husband caressing her hair and she sighed in pleasure at the sensation. It was so enjoyable that she was a little unsure of interrupting it before she finally said his name. Once he responded she said, "Would you mind if we waited for the after the ball to be intimate again?"

Thinking that over briefly Castle shook his head and said, "Not at all."

Raising her head to study him, Beckett smiled seeing he was serious and said, "I'm glad you don't mind."

"It's not that long and really stopping like that makes it incredible once we start up again," Castle said seriously, reaching up and caressing her hair.

"Pervert," Beckett said, though she was losing the smile on her face in response to his touch. She hesitated a moment and then turned before she was laying down and drawing him to her before she said, "Kiss me love."

Moving swiftly Castle and Beckett were soon embroiled in a fervent kiss that would lead to several more before they finally stopped to get some rest. They forgot about the case and were more focused on each other as they murmured their goodnights, sleeping wrapped up in one another under the cover recovering their strength after their pleasure they'd taken repeatedly and eagerly that night.


	24. Insists That It's All For Me

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll head into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was really happy reading that you liked how easily Julia and Eliza were talking with Castle and Beckett in the last chapter since I like them having that relationship together as a family!) and

Mb (I wasn't surprised to see you mentioned the red herring with the cliffhanger I had, lol, or that you wondered if it was a coincidence or an interruption of something else. I was glad to see that you enjoyed Castle and Beckett being themselves, also loving and sexy. It was great reading you loved the flashbacks where they were teenagers and wanting to be sweethearts but not sure if the other feels the same way or how to move forward. And I had to laugh at you mentioning they were knuckleheads, lol, but it does work. You're welcome for the first half! Really happy to see you thought the second half was wonderfully written too. And I'm not surprised you could picture Castle trying to be calm with Brenton staring at Beckett. Also not surprised you mentioned the white knuckles Castle had on the cutlery, lol, or that it made you laugh. I was glad you thought it was good to hear from the girls and Martha and Jim, along with them arriving in England the next day, it doesn't surprise me since it means of course they'll see them. And it was nice that you thought the flashbacks were fantastic to Castle and Beckett's anniversary. I was very happy too reading you thought that to matter the time period Castle and Beckett are loving and sexy. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Private Property_ written by Paul McCartney, from Ringo Starr's album _Stop and Smell the Roses_.

Insists That It's All For Me

Feeling the lips over her skin discontinue, Beckett glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Just making sure you're okay with this," Castle replied.

Glancing at him before he moved her so she was laying on her back Beckett said, "I could have stopped you when you started."

"True," Castle said with a shrug. He smiled when she laughed softly and he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good morning love," he told her when he pulled away.

"Good morning," Beckett replied. She reached up and caressed his cheek before she said, "I was serious last night."

"I know," Castle said with a nod. He moved then and they got off the bed together before heading into the shower. Though he didn't really want to he had to limit himself to just kissing his wife until they were out and getting dressed quickly.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked after she had put on some makeup.

"The case," Castle said with a frown; having been leaning against the counter next to her. "All that's left was here in the manor. Brennan and Clara didn't mention anyone talking to them."

"You're thinking it's Gorman?" Beckett asked.

"I would have said Mercer, but he was home in Swindon," Castle replied. "But Gorman… he's a local. He'd know the pubs, the occupants… what if he wants the extra bar but he's aware of how loyal the others are to it?"

"Are you thinking this is a precursor to the attacker wanting to draw customers to their pub?" Beckett asked him while they walked out into the bedroom. She watched her husband going to the windows and was surprised when he leaned against one with his arm.

"It seems like an idiotic motive," Castle said, looking at her.

"Yes, it is," Beckett said carefully. She wasn't surprised at his confused expression and then went on saying, "But it's a small town, they could earn money having that pub but the others would take some of that away. And there may be something underlying with them and the _Squire_; something simple."

"Forced to pay their tab?" Castle guessed.

"Maybe," Beckett said. "We should call Mercer," she told him. "But really…"

"He likely thought of that himself," Castle said with a nod. "Ready?" he then asked her.

Nodding Beckett reached out to him and took his hand before they were walking together out of their room and over to the stairs. She was surprised when they weren't running into anyone else until they had reached the dining room. "Hey… what's going on?" she asked Skye as she saw that no one was sitting at the table and there was no food on the end table.

"We're not really sure, we've seen a few of the workers," the investigator began quietly as the Ellistons were there along with the Foxes. "But they've just brought some coffee and tea."

"Have you seen Brennan or Clara?" Castle asked the two women.

Shaking her head Mary said first, "No, I think one of the employees went to find them though, let them know what's going on." She glanced at her wife and then said, "She was thinking of going."

"Just to see what we should do, I'm a bit hungry," Skye explained.

"I don't blame you," Castle said before he and his wife turned when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Are we to get our own-" Esther started to say as Brennan and Clara were there with their children.

Holding up her hand to stop the woman Clara said, "We apologize for the lack of food at the moment. We're about to head over there now and see what's happened. We'll try to get food out here as soon as possible since our daughter needs to eat and go to school."

"Would you three come with us?" Brennan murmured to his cousin.

"What about Mary?" Skye asked him.

"I can watch the kids," the doctor said in a rush. She took Ella from him with a smile and then held the baby in her arms.

"Have you been down here yet?" Castle was saying as he, Beckett and Skye were walking behind the couple to the kitchens.

"I didn't know until Lisa came up to the nursery where we were with the children," Brennan replied. "I'm thinking that Elise is sick and they need to make up so it's taking a little longer than… normal," he started to say before his voice trailed off. "Where is everyone?" he called out.

"Sir," an employee said as he came into the kitchen from another door. "We're sorry but someone's unplugged the refrigerator. We've been trying to salvage what we can."

"What-" Brennan began with a frown before he cut himself off. "What is it Mathias?" he asked the man coming through the door.

"An update sir, ma'am," the employee said as he nodded to them. "We've managed to salvage most of the food. A bit of ice and ice cream are lost but we'll have breakfast in a moment."

"We were told Elise isn't here," Clara then said. "Is she ill?"

Frowning for a moment Mathias said, "To be honest we're not sure where she is… or Duckworth."

"Duckworth is staying with her," Brennan said. "His room should be empty. He should also be on bed rest." He sighed and asked, "He was intending to work today."

At the worker's nod Clara told her husband, "Will you see if she's alright? I'll see to the food."

"Do you want us to join you?" Beckett asked.

"That would be nice," Brennan said.

"I think we're going first," Skye said wryly to her friend. They were about to leave the kitchen to go around to the passage to the wing where the servants slept when she paused at another employee rushing up to them.

Watching the woman whisper to Brennan, Beckett glanced at her husband before her cousin was speaking.

"Something's wrong, there's no response at the door and Logan looking at the security cameras wants to see me," Brennan said. He directed the woman and Mathias to go to the end of the hall where the cook's room was before he led Castle, Beckett and Skye to another room.

"Where do you have cameras?" Beckett asked her cousin.

"Around the entire property, as well as the halls on the employees wing," Brennan replied.

"Is that legal?" Castle asked slowly, looking at his wife.

"They know about them and Clare's father put them in after an employee was stealing from the other rooms," Brennan replied. "It's just the halls though." They'd reached a door and he knocked on it before the man inside called him in. "What is it?" he asked his and his wife's security employee.

"Something you should see Mr. Brennan," Logan said after glancing at the three behind his boss. He played some footage on the TV screen that was directly in front of him before he was moving aside. "This was earlier in the morning."

Seeing the figure coming inside Brennan said, "They found the dumbwaiter access."

"They did Sir, but they went down the hall, into the room Cook has," Logan said, essentially narrating the footage. "Then out to the kitchen where they were the ones to unplug the fridge."

"You heard?" Brennan asked.

"From Patrice," Logan said with a nod.

"How did they leave?" Beckett couldn't help asking.

"I'm not sure ma'am," Logan replied.

"The servant's wing is three stories and they know the blind spots," Brennan said before he was frowning. He then looked at his employee and asked, "Has anyone come in here?"

Shaking his head vehemently Logan said, "Mathias and I know not to allow it."

"Alright, we'll check on Elise and Duckworth," Brennan said. "Keep an eye on everything."

After the man had nodded to that Beckett went up to her cousin and reminded him, "Mercer was looking at your employees."

"I know, Clare will be heartbroken," Brennan replied grimly.

Not surprised, Beckett was quiet as they were getting to the hallway where Mathias was waiting on his own.

"Patrice went back to help in the kitchen; others are waking up sir," the man said quietly when they were close.

"Anybody walking around?" Castle asked.

"Most everyone's awake and I haven't seen a soul," Mathias replied.

"Alright, Kate you'll come with me?" Brennan said.

"Let us," Skye said quickly before her friend could answer. She walked with Beckett down the hall until they were at the door her cousin indicated led to the cook's room, tapping her hand. "I have my knife on me," she whispered.

"When do you not?" Beckett said wryly. "We won't need it," she said, still whispering. They'd reached the door by then and she reached up, knocking on it before she and Skye were stepping by slightly when a muffled scream came from inside. "Rick!" she called to her husband.

"Watch out," Castle said, kicking at the door once he had a clear shot at it. With the base loosened he and Beckett threw themselves against it until it flew open and the screaming began again.

"Elise! Elise it's me," Brennan said as he rushed into the room with Castle after the two women. "Oh god, Theo," he said when he spotted Duckworth on the other side of the bed on the floor.

"We won't hurt you," Skye was saying reassuringly to Elise as she took a washcloth that Castle had gotten from the bathroom and pressed it to the wound on her forehead. "Can you move your fingers at all?" she asked the woman. Seeing her wriggling them she said, "Wonderful, your toes?"

"Can you talk?" Beckett said as her husband was helping Brennan assist in getting Duckworth up. She glanced towards the doorway, seeing that Mathias was gone and then turned to the woman on the bed as she was speaking.

"I was asleep," Elias said slowly. "And woke up to see someone above me before I was… hit? I don't remember anything else."

"How is Mr. Duckworth doing?" Skye asked the two men.

"Not that bad considering his injury," Castle said. "He can move but I think he's in a little shock." He turned his attention back to the man asked, "You don't need to talk."

"I can," Duckworth replied. "M'head hurts," he groaned.

"The ambulance will be here soon Mr. Brennan," Mathias said, appearing in the doorway shortly after.

"I need to ask you about your attacker," Castle said then, looking at Brennan while he'd spoken.

"He can blink if he's alright with that," the vet said. "Once for yes and twice for no," Brennan told the man. "Is that alright?"

At the single blink Castle said, "Was Elise hit first?" Another blink and he was saying, "Did you wake up after she was struck." When the man blinked once again he said, "Were you able to see who it was at all." At the double blink he said to Brennan, "I'm not surprised." Turning his attention to Duckworth he said, "Thank you for letting us know; it'll help us find who did this."

"Mathias," Brennan then called to the man. "Would you take over for Mr. Castle?"

"We'll get in touch with Mercer," Castle told his wife's cousin before he got up to let Mathias kneel next to Duckworth. He went over to his wife in the doorway and they stepped into the hallway before she was dialing on her phone.

Explaining with Mercer what had happened once he'd answered, Beckett said, "We-"

"Mercer," Skye said as she walked over to the pair.

"Ms. McDouglas," the constabulary replied.

"I don't think you'll need to come out here to White Mount," Skye told him.

"And why is that?" Mercer asked in obvious confusion.

"Because they're headed for the _Squire_," Skye replied in a matter of fact tone. She was staring pointedly at Castle and Beckett and once a look of realization appeared on their faces she told the constabulary, "We know who the attacker is."

* * *

"I hope you're right about this," Mercer said to the others. "If you're wrong I can't imagine what this would do for the police here in town."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Castle commented.

"He's right," Beckett said. "It's obvious once you see the height of the figure in the manor."

"I suppose… to be honest I'm just glad it's not Gorman," Mercer told them seriously.

"I would never hurt the men at the _Squire_," the officer said quickly. "They're good friends when I come in."

"And you don't know the people at the manor do you?" Mary asked him.

Shaking his head Gorman said, "I've seen them, know a few names besides Lord and Lady Cotswold and their children, but that's all."

"Luckily everyone's alright," Skye commented as she was staring ahead of them.

They were getting to the pub and as soon as they were at it they diverted to the back of the building in a small path between it and the next building. Before they could come around completely to the back they paused as they could hear two voices in argument.

"I told you before, I can't go to London, I have a good job here and the building fell through anyway."

"I can go, I have absolutely no connection to my family. My brother and sisters are… I need to leave."

"I don't need to; I'm staying they need me to help. You won't convince me."

"Then," the voice said, obviously smiling. "You can stay here and you can rot in jail."

"Jail… what do you mean jail?"

"Two workers were attacked in their room this morning." There was a heavy laugh though it was brief and then continued saying, "A bracelet says so much."

"That was stolen from the room, it could have been anyone."

"Of course, of course, but who has the best connection to the three men who were attacked and the manor?"

Mercer got Gorman's attention and they left the four, going around the building back to the street while Castle, Beckett, Skye and Mary waited long enough before they were stepping to the back of the building and stopping the pair at the back of a car.

"The… the pub is open," Lorne Post said, rattled by the appearance of the four.

"We know," Beckett said first.

"We're not here for a pint," Skye said, standing to the man's right as her wife was standing to Beckett's left. She glanced at Castle to the other person's left and then looked back at the pair that was in front of them.

"We're here for you," Beckett was saying, looking at them.

"I didn't do anything," the pair said at the same time.

"You didn't of course," Skye said. "And we haven't been introduced."

"Lena Hobbes," the woman said warily.

"Interesting name," Mary said. "Your ex-husband is doing well."

"Okay," Hobbes said slowly.

"But then again you wouldn't really care," Castle said. "Considering you're the one that hit him and his fiancée."

"What are you talking about?" Hobbes asked in annoyance.

"We saw the bracelet with Lorne's name on it," Skye said, nodding to the young man. "And after a quick talk with his father we learned that he's had to stay here in town. The deal for the pub in London fell through for you both."

"Mr. Post was more than a little overjoyed since his sister has decided to learn to become a teacher and his brother isn't sure about taking over the pub eventually either," Castle added before he looked at his wife who hadn't taken her eyes off Hobbes.

"I heard about the attack," the woman said. "And everyone in the wing was talking about that bracelet."

"Which you had the chance to take since Mr. Post here has been to your room at White Mount," Beckett said.

"We know it was you, we have a witness right now confirming you hired him to help in attacking Mr. Worths," Skye replied. "Even though you tried to disguise your voice."

Hobbes narrowed her eyes at the investigator before looking at them all and then turning to run. Before she could get very far she was running into Gorman and was going to fall when Mercer was stepping around his officer and promptly closing a handcuff around her wrist.

"Thanks for helping us out," Castle said to Nieman as he had walked to the back.

"I was glad to do it," the man said. "Make sure I'm not arrested." Nieman looked over at the younger Post and asked, "Alright there?"

"I… I can't believe she did that," Lorne replied in obvious shock. "She… they're all alright, aren't they? The men and the two at the manor?"

"Yes," Mary said first. "The stable hand and cook are a little shaken up but they'll recover."

"How did you find out about that attack?" Mercer said, coming back to them. Seeing the way the others were looking at him he explained, "Gorman and another officer are taking her."

"She told me," Lorne said when the others turned to him. "I knew Duckworth was her ex-husband and he's engaged to another woman… the cook I gather. But she's always hated him for the divorce and I know she wanted to go to London to not see them. But they were always very polite to Lena so I suppose she was possessive." He frowned and glanced at the pub before saying, "Of me as well."

"When did she find out about the deal for the pub in London falling through?" Castle asked.

"Two weeks ago," Lorne said. "I broke up with her a week later after she exploded when I told her I was staying here to take on the family business." He frowned and then said, "I should have guessed but… why wouldn't she go after me?"

"I think she still loved you," Skye told him slowly.

"I need you to come with me," Mercer told the man then. "To fill out a statement about the discussions you had with her."

"I will, but my dad…" Lorne said, looking at the pub again.

"I can run in and ask him to come out," Castle said. When Mercer nodded to him he hurried to the door leading into the back of the pub, startling Lorne's sister as she turned to him in the kitchen. "Sorry, I need to speak to your father," he explained.

"I'll get him," she replied, hurrying over to the door leading out.

Castle heard the door opening behind him and he glanced back seeing that it was his wife, giving her a questioning look.

"I decided to join you," Beckett said gently.

Though he wanted to comment, Mr. Post was walking into the kitchen and Castle turned his attention to the man. He and Beckett explained what had happened and he wasn't surprised when the father was rushing past them to go outside. When they had followed him he saw that Mr. Post was talking to Mercer, his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, she had come in numerous times," the father was saying as he nodded. "With her husband and then on her own before she and Lorne were together. But I never thought she hated the men who were attacked."

"I don't think she hated them," Beckett said. "They were easy to attack and since they were at the pub all the time she targeted them."

Sighing Mr. Post said, "I pray this won't hurt business, not when it's your inheritance," speaking to his son.

"Don't worry Dad," Lorne said reassuringly. "At least it's over."

"It is," Mercer said. "He'll be back home as soon as he finishes his statement."

"Thank you," Mr. Post said, shaking the constabulary's hand. "And you all as well," he told the four, doing the same with them. "Could I tell the men that you've found who's done this?"

"You can, I suspect the town will know about Ms. Hobbes already," Mercer replied. When the pub owner nodded and rushed back into the building he looked at the four and told them, "Thank you again. I'll see you at the ball."

"You're going?" Mary asked.

"Brennan invited me and I accepted," Mercer said.

When the constabulary and Lorne left Beckett nearly jumped when her phone's text alert sounded. She took it out of her pocket and said, "They released Duckworth and Elise," to the others. "They're fine but Brennan and Clara are having them rest for a few days."

"The ball?" Skye asked.

"They cater that, it's a little too much for Elise to handle on her own," Beckett replied with a smile. "And they're going to come into town with Arthur and Ella right now; have lunch at the pub."

"Really?" Castle asked.

Nodding Beckett let him read the text and said to the two women with them, "He's showing his support."

"Of course, if he's preferred this pub I would imagine he would," Skye commented. She looked at the building next to them and asked, "Should we wait for them inside?"

"Good idea," Castle said before they started to go to the path between the two buildings. He was going to speak when his wife next to him was abruptly interrupting him without knowing it.

"I'm really glad that everything wrapped up in time," Beckett commented. She couldn't help smiling as her husband looked at his watch and said, "We have enough time for lunch."

"And still more time at the house," Castle replied as he could easily see that from the time on his watch. "Swim?"

"We'll wait until tomorrow," Beckett said in amusement as she wasn't surprised he'd said that. "I don't really want to play pool either," she told him as they were about to go into the pub.

Before he could reply to that Castle turned with her as they heard a voice calling out to them and they saw that it was her cousin. "That was fast," he said.

"We just needed to get the kids ready," Brennan said. "Or else we would have been right behind you. Everything's settled?"

"Nieman identified her and Post's son let us know he's staying here instead," Beckett explained. "The deal for whatever pub they were going to run fell through."

"That would explain it," Brennan replied as he nodded his head. "Mercer?"

"He went back to the station," Castle said. "Probably trying to get a confession."

Since her husband was looking at her, Beckett nodded and said, "There's nothing right now that's concrete but hopefully she'll confess and also they find enough in the manor."

"They have access to her room," Clara said. "They arrived not long after you four left."

"Mathias is there and so are Porter, Lewis…" Brennan said.

"Everyone is?" Castle asked.

"Not everyone but they're there to make sure they can help the police if needed," Brennan replied.

"They didn't like her?" Beckett asked.

"I'm not sure," Clara said. "No one's said anything but they did love Elise and Duckworth."

"They had a party for their engagement," Brennan added.

"You're allowing that?" Beckett couldn't help asking.

"It's not the… what, eighteen hundreds," Brennan started to say, looking at his wife.

"The family's allowed servants to marry for over fifty years now," Clara said. "My great-grandfather started it so he wouldn't lose his butler when he wanted to marry one of the housemaids."

"I hate to ask," Castle said as they went into the pub then. "But will they need to stay in that room Elise had?"

"We'll move them to a suite if they still want to live in the manor," Clara replied with a smile. She then said, "They're not huge but essentially a double room. It's for those who have seniority or are married employees at the estate."

Since they were inside they turned their attention to the private room where Mr. Post was indicating to them to walk to.

"You can sit here, the lads would like to buy your lunch today," the owner said, smiling at them.

"Put it on my tab," Brennan said quickly.

"Of course, they'll join you once Basil is finished," Mr. Post replied.

"Here," Castle said, touching Beckett's back to get her attention. He pushed her chair in for her and then sat next to her before looking at Skye and Mary across from them.

"I know, we can't go riding yet?" Skye was saying.

"We started to clear some paths, but I'll ask if you can wait for tomorrow," Brennan replied.

"That's a bit cruel," Skye commented with a grin. When the vet looked at her in confusion she said, "We have the photoshoot and we'll spend time with our children."

"She's right," Beckett said, smiling. "Since they'll want to swim of course."

"I still think we should close off our pool," Castle told his wife.

Shaking her head and smiling Beckett said, "We talked about it and it won't really work."

"It wouldn't?" Clara asked in surprise.

"It can be done but we're not totally sure yet," Beckett said with a sigh. "First off is we wouldn't have a path from the house directly."

"I told you we can connect storage room to the pantry," Castle replied. "Without losing any shelving space either."

"You should do it," Mary said with a smile. "Unless you're unsure about that since it takes away outdoor space."

"We have the backyard," Castle told his wife.

"Let's… wait until we're home and see what we can do," Beckett said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Castle told her gratefully. They turned towards the door then as they could hear Worths had stopped playing the violin and waited for the three men to join them for their meal.


	25. Insists That It's All For Me (Part 2)

Walking into the library, Beckett went to the bookcases where her cousin kept the fiction books and reached for one to take with her on the drive into London before she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she couldn't help tensing up slightly as she saw it was Brenton and glanced around to see how she could leave when he was speaking.

"Ms. Beckett," Brenton said, smiling at her. "It's funny to see you on your own."

"Yes, excuse me," she replied instantly, moving to try and reach the nearest doorway.

"You know," Brenton said before she could get more than a few steps. "I did want to ask you something."

Beckett was about to leave when the man was speaking before she could and she whirled around to him.

"Why are you married to him?" Brenton asked.

Narrowing her eyes Beckett said, "It's a simple answer; I love him." That time she managed to get closer to the doorway before he was making her stop again.

"Why?" Brenton said.

Turning around again to face him Beckett said, "I think that answer is enough. I love my husband; I'm in love with him and I'm happy with him. We have a wonderful family and life together."

"It's superficial," Brenton commented as she started to leave.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Beckett asked him, at the doorway by then. "I'll tell you right now," she said as she walked up to him. "That I'm more satisfied with him than I could ever be with you. He's attentive and cares for me and all of it isn't just for him to feel better about himself. I'm not just in it for sex, he's not in it for sex and that's what I'm looking for in my life." She stopped before she was too close to him and said, "I'm not interested in another man and will never be interested so you've been wasting your time staring at me and have been pissing me and my husband off."

Making a scoffing noise Brenton snapped, "How could he satisfy you?"

Beckett couldn't help smiling and while the man looked a little thrown at her reaction she said, "You can't hear I take it. And along with words you're unaware of numbers."

"That's…" Brenton started to say before he frowned and then became obviously angry. "He's average."

"At rest," Beckett said simply. When Brenton continued to look annoyed she then said, "Leave me alone or he will kick your ass and if not him then I will. Now I'm leaving and finding my husband because you've made me want to be with him even more than I already do." She left the library then, turning a corner just past the doorway and gasping as she ran into someone. "Rick!" she said, grabbing his arms as he grabbed hers to steady her before he was kissing her gently on the lips.

When they parted Castle was about to speak when they heard footsteps and turned to see it was Brenton who stopped when he saw them. Watching the man stalk down the hallway in the other direction he waited until he was out of sight before turning to his wife.

"You heard?" Beckett asked.

"I heard," Castle replied with a nod. "Thank you," he said seriously.

"It was the truth," Beckett said, shrugging. She then squeezed his arm before letting him go and said, "And I meant everything of course. Come on."

Castle was startled when she grabbed his hand before he was following her over to the stairs. He waited to say anything until they were in their room and as she was closing the door he asked, "I thought you didn't want to…"

"Pervert," Beckett said, smiling at him. "And I don't but we need to leave very soon and I wanted to do this without worrying about him skulking around."

"You've been listening to your cousin too much," Castle said jokingly.

"And you," Beckett said, walking over to him.

As his wife was wrapping her arms around his neck Castle nodded in agreement and waited for her to stop laughing before he said, "You're aware I feel the same about you right?" resting his hands on her back.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply, gently rubbing her finger along the edge of his hair on the back of his neck. She then glanced up into his eyes from his lips and started to ask, "But how does that work with the av-"

"Measurements don't really work with that," Castle interrupted her. "But I enjoy your… you… your…" he tried saying before she was cupping the back of with neck with a smile.

"You can say it," Beckett told him encouragingly.

"Your pussy," Castle replied. "It's… incredible."

Beckett smiled at that before she said, "Thank you, I'll have to keep doing my Kegel exercises."

"Please," Castle breathed out. "Now," he said quickly, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He kept the kiss simple until they needed to breathe and when they parted briefly he was going back to her, crushing her lips beneath his own. He soon was slipping his tongue into her mouth and for a while they started to duel pleasantly until they had to breathe. Parting he wasn't sure if he should continue or stop when his wife was pulling on the back of his neck to bring him down to her again.

Enjoying that kiss immensely Beckett was disappointed when they stopped though she was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen. She wanted to bring him back to her when she heard the alarm on her phone going off and she sighed with her husband. "Maybe later tonight," she said as they reluctantly let go of one another.

"I hope," Castle said, brushing his lips to hers gently. He took her hand and they walked together out of their room before they went down to find her cousin and the McDouglases. After they'd gone out to the cars they'd be using, he asked her, "Drive?"

"That's fine," Beckett said with a smile. She got into the passenger seat of the Land Rover her cousin was letting them use and they started off with Skye and Mary in another Rover behind them. "So," she said as she settled in for their hour-long drive. "Music?"

"That would be great," Castle said, nodding but not looking to her since he was concentrating on getting to the motorway.

Beckett smiled as her husband placed his hand on her leg, keeping it there until he needed to use it on the steering wheel. The action made her suddenly recall when they'd gone to the spa near their home the month before, watching the scenery though she was seeing her and her husband in the _onsen_ there.

* * *

_"I'm so glad there's only room for two in here," Castle commented._

_ "Would you have really come in here if there wasn't?" Beckett asked him with a slight smile._

_ Castle shrugged and doubled checked the lock of the door before he turned back in time to see his wife removing her towel and stepping into the tub in the floor._

_ "Rick," Beckett said warningly to him. "_A dúirt tú gur mhaith leat féin an iompar_," telling him that he'd said he would behave._

_ "I did," Castle said, speaking in English as he was removing his own towel and slipping in the water. He breathed out at the hot water and said to his wife, "_Déanfaidh mé iarracht ach is bandia tú_," which meant he'd try but she was a goddess._

_ Studying him Beckett said, "When you talk like that it's hard to believe you."_

_ "You spoke in Irish first," Castle said teasingly. He smiled when she gave him a look and watched her sit lower in the water until it was touching her chin. He hesitated for a moment before he said, "Would you do something for me?"_

_ "Take the tie out of my hair?" Beckett asked him, opening her eyes as she spoke. When he nodded she couldn't help laughing softly as he was doing that rapidly and she then said, "Does my hair really look that good w-"_

_ "Yes," Castle told her._

_ "You didn't even let me finish," Beckett said in amusement._

_ "You didn't need to, I knew what you were going to say," Castle replied. "And it looks great wet too."_

_ "Alright," Beckett said with a mock annoyed sigh before she reached up to pull the ponytail holder out of her hair. Once she had put it on her wrist she ran her fingers carefully through her locks since it was already wet from the quick shower they'd taken. "Better?" she asked him._

_ "Definitely," Castle replied. They were quiet then, relaxing in the water before he couldn't help saying, "Any reason why you held off coming here until today?"_

_ "We were busy, writing and the case," Beckett began. "Along with going to England for Christmas and then everything with the girls."_

_ "I'd forgotten how busy things can get with kids," Castle commented._

_ "I know, luckily Eliza's learning to ride more," Beckett said. She then ducked under the water before she moved to sit up again, seeing that her husband's eyes were still on her which made her smile._

_ "What?" Castle asked. He was startled when she slid through the water towards him and he said "I'm beha…ving…" though he trailed off as she came right up to him._

_ "I don't have to," Beckett told him teasingly before they were kissing. As soon as their lips had met she wrapped her arms tightly around him before their tongues were meeting in her mouth. She lost track of how many times they were kissing before they were eventually pulling away from each other. She smiled and said, "That's all we can do though."_

_ "And the house is empty right now," Castle pointed out to her._

_ "Pervert," Beckett told him with a smile._

_ "Of course," Castle replied before he leaned over to her and kissed her again. He didn't linger that time and then said, "I'm so glad you decided to get the massages first."_

_ "It kind of needed to be first," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her questioningly she smiled and brushed her lips to his before saying, "I don't want them to see you in this state."_

_ "I can't control that," Castle said._

_ Beckett couldn't help laughing softly before she kissed him gently and said, "Don't worry, you're behaving."_

_ "Could I get a reward for that?" Castle said, letting his hopefulness soak his tone._

_ Shaking her head; and smiling; Beckett leaned over and kissed him before she told him, "As long as I get that too."_

_ Castle nodded a few times before kissing her and they pulled away before they relaxed again._

_ Watching her husband, Beckett did her best not to go back to him as she didn't want to spend more time there than they had planned. She was relieved when they got out after spending the maximum amount of time there and they parted with another kiss to change back into their clothes. In her changing room she looked at herself for a moment once she was dressed and bit her lower lip before she left the room to meet up with her husband again._

* * *

"What is it?" Castle asked, looking at his wife when she laid her hand on his leg.

"No, I was just remembering when we went to the spa," Beckett said.

"Are you sure you still want to be celibate?" Castle asked her jokingly.

"Yes," Beckett said plainly. She then reached up to his arm and squeezed that before saying, "Though you're right, it's really nice once we get back to it."

Castle nodded, not saying anything as he had to focus on getting a parking spot since they'd arrived at Heathrow. The Rover the McDouglases were in parked next to them shortly after and he said to his wife once the car was off, "We're a little early."

"Coffee?" Beckett asked him.

"I bet you fifty Skye opts for tea," Castle said quickly.

Beckett laughed before she shook her head and they stepped out of the car just as the investigator and her wife were doing so next to them.

"Glad to see traffic wasn't horrendous," Skye commented. "But what will we do until their flight is in?"

"I think we can get a coffee," Castle said. "We're not eating here too are we?"

"I thought you wanted to take them to a chipper?" Skye asked him.

"We will, but for now let's head inside," Beckett said before they were walking to Terminal 5. Once inside they easily found the coffee shop by the smell of it brewing and once they had their drinks, they were going over to the nearest seating area, looking outside. Eventually she asked, "How are Ivy and Iris doing?"

"Well," Skye said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"She's right," Mary said, smiling at her wife. "They're loving the weather; they do remember it snowing when they were in New York."

"And they love having their own rooms," Skye said. "And they love the Promenade."

"Are we getting a story?" Castle asked.

"We don't need to tell you if you don't want to hear," Skye said jokingly.

"Don't listen to him, we'd love to know," Beckett said, squeezing his hand.

"It was last month," Mary began when her wife looked at her. "They both have grown and they outgrew their clothes already."

"Were they malnourished?" Beckett said in concern.

"A little with the previous foster family," Skye said, nodding her head. "It was more their height and they needed some new pants of all kinds so we made it a trip."

"All the kids?" Beckett asked.

"All of them," Mary said.

Smiling when her wife looked at her pointedly Skye then said, "We started from the northern end though we bypassed the bookstore; for last." When the two nodded she then continued, relating about the first store they entered.

* * *

_"Are we going to get anything too Mum?" Marie asked._

_ "If you see something," Skye replied. "But we need to approve of it first."_

_ "I know," Marie replied, laughing when her mother squeezed her arm._

_ Skye then turned her attention to Old Navy, walking inside after the rest of her family before she followed them to the children's section. "Alright girls," she said to the youngest twins. "Look around and let us know what you find." She followed them with Mary as their other daughters spread around the area to look at the new clothes that were in their sizes before her wife squeezed her hand, making her turn to her before she was speaking._

_ "I think we're going to have to help them," Mary told her wife._

_ Glancing at their youngest two, Skye could see she was right as the pair was looking at each other in obvious uncertainty. She walked over to them and placed her hands on their shoulders before kneeling just behind them. "Are you unsure of what you should get?" she asked them._

_ After she and her twin nodded Ivy said, "What's okay for us to get?"_

_ Smiling Skye said, "Let us know what you liked."_

_ "Um, I like those," Iris said, pointing to a pair of leggings._

_ "Those'll be good for the spring," Skye said, looking at her wife as she stood._

_ "You like the pattern?" Mary asked her, holding the leggings up to their youngest's waist._

_ "Yeah, I like unicorns," Iris said seriously._

_ "Okay, you'll have to try those on," Skye said, draping them over her arm. "Just tell us which ones you like and we'll say yes or no."_

_ After they'd gone through the pants available Iris had found two more pairs while Ivy had only gotten one. Since they were the only two with anything to try on Mary took them into a changing room while Skye remained with the other three girls._

_ "Why didn't Ivy find anything?" Kathleen was asking._

_ "I'm not sure," Skye replied. "I suppose she likes another store better."_

_ "I think she liked the Gap more," Marie said. "I told her they were sorta the same though."_

_ "Not exactly; we'll head there next," Skye said, glancing over at the entrance to the dressing rooms as the three were walking out to them. "The Gap?" she said to her wife._

_ "Alright, Marie, Kath, watch your sisters," Mary said before they were walking to the front of the store._

_ "How are the leggings," Marie said as they were looking at the items for sale in front of the store._

_ "Really pretty; I can't wait to wear them," Iris said eagerly._

_ "You didn't see any you liked?" Kathleen said then to Ivy._

_ The little girl shook her head and said, "I don't like leggings."_

_ "Oh… do Mum and Mom know?" Marie said._

_ "She told us," Skye said. "Come 'ead girls, we've more to see." She took Ivy's hand as the girl walked over to her and led them to the doors where they walked to the end of the next block. Inside the next store she stayed with the little girl and helped her get a few more pairs of pants._

_ "Is that enough?" Ivy asked once she had tried everything on._

_ "Yes, luckily we already got your uniform trousers so we won't need to worry about those," Skye said, helping her back into her jeans. "But don't grow so fast."_

_ Unable to help giggling at her mother's mockingly stern tone Ivy reached for her and wrapped her arms around her neck as she was sitting and murmured, "I love you Mummy."_

_ "I love you too Ivy," Skye told her seriously, quick to hug her back. When the little girl pulled back she smiled at her and said, "Are you happy at school?" At Ivy's nod she said, "Learning a lot?" Another nod and she then said, "Still hoping to fly with me?"_

_ "Oh please," Ivy breathed. "May I? May I start to learn."_

_ Unable to help laughing Skye kissed her cheek and said, "Then we will next weekend." She laughed again when the girl squealed and she held her close before letting her go and saying, "Let's go back to everyone and let them know. Also let's see if we can't find something at the Adidas store for your mom and I; we need new running shoes for the beach."_

* * *

"They're nearly here _grá_," Mary told her wife when she trailed off.

"I know," Skye said. "I can't really help miss them."

"We know how you feel," Beckett reassured her. She was about to speak when she heard someone calling to the investigator.

"Jenks," Skye said when she turned to see who it was.

"I 'ad no idea you were 'ere," the man said, hugging the investigator briefly once he'd reached her. "Not in for an investigator are you?"

"Luckily no, we're waiting for our families to get in," Skye said once they'd parted. "This is Peter Jenks," she then said to Castle and Beckett. "He's a pilot for British. Where are you heading to?"

"Johannesburg," Jenks answered. "Then Delhi, Bangkok and last Sydney before coming back."

Skye was going to comment when she heard the alarm on her phone going off and looked at the arrivals board. "They've landed," she said to the others.

"I 'ave to go," Jenks said with a smile when the investigator turned to him.

"Safe flight Jenks and get in touch when you can," Skye told him.

"Don't worry, I surely will," Jenks said. "And before I forget, congratulations on your win dancing."

"Thank you," Skye said before they quickly hugged. When the pilot had left he said to the others, "There was an incident on one of his flights and I looked into it."

"But you said they were here," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the three women looked at him and he couldn't help laughing before he said, "Sorry, I just wanted to bring the attention back to that fact."

"We have some time still," Skye said.

Finishing the last of her coffee Beckett said, "I wouldn't mind going to wait right now."

"Then let's go," Mary said, nearly shooting up from her chair.

After they'd thrown away their cups the four went over to the railing where the passengers were walking by, leaning against it as they watched.

"I hope they get out here quickly," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife squeezed his hand and he smiled at her, squeezing back before they looked back past the railing so they could see their family as soon as possible.


	26. London Again

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Handle With Care_ by the Traveling Wilburys, from their album _Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_ and _I Don't Believe You_ by Andy Sturmer and Roger Manning, from Ringo Starr's album _Time Takes Time_.

A/N #2: I'd been wondering what I would get as feedback for the last chapter, so I was very pleased seeing what I ended up receiving so I'll go into my thank yous for them! Guest (I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. You're welcome!) and

TORONTOSUN (I was happy reading you like how Castle and Beckett love each other very much since I love writing that about them!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _London Again Suite- Oxford Street, Langham Place, Mayfair_ by Eric Coates.

London Again

"Can we go now?" Eliza asked.

"Wait a little bit kiddo," Martha said in amusement to her. "We do need to get to the gate." She did her best not to laugh as the little girl let out a huff and she ran her hand over the back of her head saying, "You remind me of your father doing that."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked with a smile, looking up at her.

"When he wanted to go out and play in the snow and I wouldn't let him," Martha said. She was smiling as Eliza appeared thoughtful then and she leaned over, kissing the top of her head before the plane was stopping.

"How's Josa?" Julia asked her grandfather as she stood up once they were allowed.

"Good," Jim replied. "But she'll probably want to get out of her seat soon."

Nodding Julia turned to Mari and said, "Are you excited?"

"Definitely," the girl replied, nodding her head. She then smiled and said, "What about you? You get to see your parents."

"I know, I can't wait for us to go," Julia said. Though she was as impatient as her sister she tried her best to act as adult as possible. She was distracted when; in the airport and on their way to meet with her parents and the McDouglases; Josie started to cry.

"Can I carry her?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"I'll take her," Jim said, taking the baby out of her carrier and putting her on his hip.

"We'll see Mom and Dad really soon Josa," Julia told her, surprised when her sister held her hand out to her. "Could I?"

"You can but I'll take your carryon," Jim said. He smiled when the girl nodded before he took the handle and they were continuing again with the others.

When they were finally getting near where their parents would be Julia said to her sister, "Mom and Dad are going to be there, just wait." She was looking ahead of them before she spotted them and said happily to the baby, "There they are!"

"Hey," Castle said first when Julia had reached them. He smiled when his wife leaned over and kissed Josie's forehead before he gently pinched her cheek as she stared at them with wide eyes. "You have to go around," he then directed to Julia, smiling down at Eliza when she had come over to grab his hand.

"Take Josa," Julia said to her mother.

Though she knew an employee might say something, Beckett reached for the baby and once she had Josie fully in her arms she held her tightly. "We missed you sweetie," she told the baby. Kissing her temple she smiled as Josie laughed before kissing her again and giving her to Castle.

"She's right, we missed you a ton," he said, hugging her and kissing the top of her head and forehead.

"Ba am… aah," Josie vocalized before she grabbed her father's hand.

"Hello girls," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around Julia and Eliza once the group had all come around to them. She glanced at Skye and Mary, seeing them embracing their daughters, before she let go of her daughters and turned her attention to Alexis. "We missed all of you," she said, hugging her oldest. She leaned back and said, "Good?"

"We're fine," Alexis said, knowing her mother meant that for several things. "And really happy to be here."

"So are we," Castle said. "Do you guys want to eat now? We were talking about going to a chipper for dinner but we would need to go now since we want to go back to the manor."

"Can we go swimming?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"If we get there in time," Beckett replied gently.

"Then we should go now," Julia said, glancing at the other kids as they were gasping in joy.

"Okay, luckily there's one not too far from here," Castle said. "So we can go," he told the others before they started to walk to get the rental cars for the others and they were going to the Range Rovers in the parking lot.

When they were at their car Beckett turned to their two middle daughters, kissing them quickly and saying, "We were looking forward to today too."

"But you did have fun with Daddy, right?" Eliza asked her, holding onto her still.

"I did," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. She watched as he shared a kiss with their middle daughters before she told them, "Let's go before it's too late to swim." She watched her husband getting Josie's car seat set in the second row of seating before she heard her text alert. She reached into her pocket and then pulled out her phone, reading her text and saying to her husband, "We need to talk with the others."

A little confused, Castle nodded and walked after the girls with their daughters as Beckett was calling to the others.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Nothing, I got a text from Brennan," Beckett replied. "He asked if we could come back for dinner; he wanted to have a big one now you guys are here."

"Yeah, that's fine," Brad said first.

After the other adults had agreed Beckett nodded and texted her cousin before telling the others, "I told them we're leaving now."

"We're following you," Skye said.

After they were in the car they left the parking lot in a line, Beckett glancing into the backseat at Josie who was in the middle with Eliza and Martha. "Everything was okay on the flight?" she asked her father and mother in law.

"It was," Martha said. "We slept a little so we shouldn't be that tired."

"I won't be," Eliza said eagerly.

"Me neither," Julia added.

"If we have the time to swim we will," Castle told her. He glanced at his wife and said, "It almost seems like now you've seen us you just want to swim."

"Not really Dad," Julia said firmly. "And we do want to swim with you."

"I was kidding," Castle said, smiling up at her reflection in the rearview mirror. "But I'm glad to hear you still want to see us."

"Are you still doing the photoshoot tomorrow?" Julia asked then.

"As far as we know right now," Beckett replied. "We won't know if you'll be able to watch until tomorrow when they get here."

"What about your case?" Jim asked.

"I almost forgot," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Do you still have to work?" Eliza said in concern.

"No, we solved it earlier today," Beckett said. And since her husband was driving, she related everything that had happened since they'd talked the night before.

"Wow," Julia said when her mother had finished. "She did all that just because he didn't end up going to London?"

"She did," Castle said. "He's lucky she didn't succeed in framing him."

"That's 'cause you and Mommy were there," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Thank you," Castle said. "But I think you have to give credit to Skye, she noticed it first though I swear I thought that name sounded familiar."

"Why Dad?" Julia asked.

"Well, it was mentioned by Lorne Post, to your mother and Skye and she told me," Castle replied before looking over at his wife.

"He was giving an alibi, that he was texting with his friend while he was working," Beckett said.

"Wasn't she doing the attacks?" Julia said.

"She was, but she had the time to text," Beckett replied.

"Mercer is going to use that on her phone for the case," Castle commented.

"Cool," Julia said absently.

Looking back at her Beckett asked, "What's wrong?"

"No, I'm thinking of the drawings on the people who were hurt," Julia said. "She only put those because she liked it?"

"We heard from the police she did," Beckett said. "Which is a weird reason, but she also wanted to confuse us."

Julia nodded and then said, "He was nice to you right? Mr. Mercer," jumping a little at the sound of her dad bursting into laughter.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly as he saw his wife was looking at him. "It was weird to hear you referring to him by that."

"What did you call him?" Julia said in confusion.

"Just Mercer," Beckett answered. "And he'll be with his wife at the ball."

"I can't wait for that," Eliza said.

"You know you can't stay up all night right?" Julia asked her younger sister.

"I know, but I wanna go for as long as I can," Eliza said firmly.

"Don't fight you two," Beckett said, smiling as the little girl was pouting.

"How's Erin?" Julia asked.

"She's fine; she's busy with school of course," Beckett replied.

"But what about being the only one there at the house? Since Louis is living back home now?" Julia asked to clarify.

"I think she's okay," Beckett said.

"She has been looking forward to you coming to the house," Castle said. "I think that's why he asked us to come back," he then directed to his wife.

"Probably," Beckett said. "But there's also Louis; she wants to see him again."

"Of course," Julia said.

While their drive was continuing the girls were telling their parents about their time without them back at home in better detail. It made the drive go faster and once they reached the manor Julia and Eliza were surprised before they realized there were more than just their cousins at the top of the steps when they neared and the former was speaking.

"Mom… who-" Julia started to say.

"Did Clara have a baby?" Eliza said with a gasp.

"She couldn't," Julia was quick to say before their parents could say anything.

"She's right, but they are your new cousins," Castle said, stopping and parking the car. He shared a smile with his wife as their daughters were gasping and he got out as she was doing.

"What are their names?" Julia asked her mother once she was out from the very back of the car.

"They'll introduce you to them," Beckett said, soon hearing Alexis talking to her boyfriend.

"You didn't want me to find out yet?" the young woman was asking with a smile.

"Not just yet," Louis said with a nod, relieved she wasn't mad. Since their luggage was out of the car he then hurried up the steps and went to his dad first, hugging him carefully since he was holding his youngest sister.

"Alright lad?" Brennan said to his son.

"I am, we had a good flight," Louis replied before he pulled away. He took his baby sister in his arms, kissing her cheek before he pulled away to see her smiling before something running into him got his attention. "Hullo again Arthur," he said to his brother with a laugh. "I hope you're ready to meet your cousins, both of you."

"I wanna know what their names are," Eliza was saying to Beckett.

"Hold on sweetie," she said firmly.

"We're happy to see all of you," Brennan was saying to everyone then. "Please come inside and we'll introduce you to the newest members of the family before we have dinner."

When everyone was inside along with the luggage Brennan and Clara led their guests into the family room before starting to speak.

"These are our son and daughter," Brennan said first.

"Arthur, he's one," Clara said, since she was holding the boy.

"And this is Helene, we're calling her Ella," Brennan said, nodding to the baby who was still in Louis' arms.

The others were going up to the children to see them while Julia was going with Mari over to Erin.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile as the two reached her.

"Hi, it's really good to see you again," Julia told her cousin. "What do you think?"

"About being a big sister?" Erin asked. When both nodded she was smiling and saying, "I'm really happy. It's so nice to get to play with them."

"They like your brother a lot," Mari commented.

Nodding Erin said, "Of course, he's a great brother. Are you excited for the ball?"

"Of course," Julia said.

Erin looked around the room and then asked, "Are you going to dance?"

"Not like we did on the show," Julia said, following her gaze to see she was looking at their dance partners. "But just for fun."

"Cool," Erin said, speaking quickly as she could tell her father was about to speak.

"We'll be having dinner in an hour, so Clare and I will escort you to your rooms and of course the kids will be in the nursery unless you'd want them elsewhere," Brennan was telling those that hadn't been there before.

"Do you want to stay in the nursery?" Genevieve asked her son.

"Yep," Peter replied easily.

"Alright, this way," Brennan said.

"Do we need to go too Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother.

Beckett was just about to answer when Julia was suddenly crying out and running over to the doorway of the room.

"Well hullo there lass," Paul said when she hugged him. "I was wondering if you'd gotten in."

"Hi," Julia said, smiling up at him. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I," Paul replied. He then looked at Brennan and Clara and told them, "We'll have another two guests."

"Ringo?" Julia gasped eagerly.

"But the birth…" Skye started to say. She then smiled and said, "It was yesterday."

"As he said, he was urged to come to the ball… well him and Barbara," Paul answered. He looked at everyone and nodded before he said, "We're all here then."

"Almost," Nancy said with a smile.

"True, we'll see everyone at dinner," Paul said before they said goodbye to the families, promising to see them at dinner.

Waiting for the others to walk by them, Brennan went over to his cousin once Louis had Arthur. "_I wanted to tell you both_," he said in Irish as Castle was with her. "Brenton's_ left_."

"_What_?" Beckett asked, startled.

"Paul _and I heard what he said to you in the library_," Brennan explained. "_And _Paul _was very quick to go after him once he'd passed us, told him off for that and said he needed to either apologize or leave since you'd been through enough with stupid men_ Kate."

"Wow," Castle said, speaking in English before he switched to Irish. "_I'll have to shake his hand when I see him next_."

"_I went to him in case he didn't think I agreed with_ Paul," Brennan said as his cousin was looking at him. "_And told him it'd likely be better if he gave his excuses and headed back home to_ London."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a nod before they were going up the stairs. She went with Castle to the nursery while her cousin went with his wife to show Isaac and Genevieve their rooms. "Girls," she said with a smile as she saw inside the two were at one of the bunk beds that Brennan and Clara had installed. "Are you arguing over the top bunk?"

"Sorta," Julia said with a smile as her little sister was rushing to hide behind her. "Lizzy wants the top bunk, I said you probably wouldn't let her sleep there."

"Not yet," Castle said. When Eliza started to frown behind her sister he smiled and told her, "Sorry sweetheart, it's better if you sleep on the lower bed until you're older."

Beckett smiled when Eliza sighed and seemed to slump before she handed Josie to her husband and went to the little girl. "Sorry sweetie, but it's safer for you. But like your daddy said you can go to the top bunk once you're older."

"Okay," Eliza said with a sigh. "Are you and Daddy still in the same room?" she asked while her mother got the suitcase she and her sister were sharing for the weekend.

"Of course, that is our room," Castle commented, gently bouncing Josie. "When are we feeding her?" he then asked his wife.

"While we eat," Beckett replied with a nod. "Did you have any homework for the weekend?" she asked the girls.

"I had some reading, but I did it yesterday," Julia said.

Shaking her head Eliza said, "I didn't have any," before she watched her father patting her sister's shoulder.

"Take Josie," Castle told her.

"I can handle their clothes," Beckett said in amusement.

"Yeah but we have less time to play," Castle said.

"Do we get to play before dinner?" Eliza asked attentively as both her parents were getting their clothes hung.

"A little and hopefully you'll do that with your cousins," Beckett said.

"We will," Julia replied. When she saw her father appeared to be surprised she asked, "What?"

"Sorry, I thought you'd play with your friends," Castle said.

"Well, I was thinking of Erin," Julia explained.

"Oh, then I guess that still counts," Castle commented, looking at his wife.

Shaking her head, as she smiled, Beckett said, "Were you two feeding her?"

"Yeah, we took turns, Gram and Grandpapa said we had to," Eliza replied.

"She's right," Julia said. "What about riding Mom?"

"We can't do it until tomorrow," Beckett said. "As long as the snow goes away by then. And if we have time with the photoshoot."

Nodding her head Julia said, "I missed riding with you and Dad yesterday."

"You rode with your sister and Louis, right?" Castle asked her.

"It was nice but I still missed you; Alex and Julius too," Julia said.

"I'm not surprised. How're Lottie and Helios?" Beckett asked her.

"They're good and cute!" Eliza said eagerly. "But we couldn't get close still."

"She's a new mother," Castle said. "You need to let Helios grow up," he continued with. "But you'll need that time to learn to handle Lottie."

Sighing Eliza said, "I hate to have to wait."

"Me too, but we all have to grow up," Julia said. "Josa too."

"Yeah," Eliza said, thinking that over before she turned her attention to her baby sister and smiled at her since she was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Did anyone say anything about her eyes?" Julia asked.

"Not yet, give it a little time," Beckett answered, zipping closed the suitcase. "Did you see where I put your things in the drawer?" she said to the two girls. When they nodded she looked at the others before she said, "Okay, let's go down to the family room so you can play." She took Josie back from Julia and was about to start walking when Eliza was asking them about her little sister.

"What about Josa?" the little girl was saying.

"What about her?" Castle asked in confusion.

"I think she's wondering about the ball Dad," Julia told him.

"Oh, well I think we'll let her stay until she needs to go to sleep," Castle said.

Unable to smile at the way the two girls were looking at them in surprise Beckett said, "Brennan and Clara are doing the same with Arthur and Ella."

"Ella's really cute," Eliza said seriously.

"She is," Julia said. "Are they really brothers and sisters? Um… by blood?" she said, asking the last hesitantly.

"They are," Beckett replied. "And of course they're Louis and Erin's siblings."

Nodding her head Julia said, "Yep," simply before they were turning to the doorway as the others were appearing there.

"Ringo's here," Brennan told them. "Ringo and Barbara, I keep forgetting to say her name too," he added, shaking his head.

"When is Stella supposed to come?" Julia asked her mother as they were leaving the room.

"Tomorrow, did you think she'd stay the night?" Beckett asked.

"Is she going to the ball?" Julia responded with a question of her own.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied before she took Josie from her and they went down the stairs.

"Well… quite a lot here at the home," Ringo was saying, seeing everyone that was coming into the foyer. He shook Paul's hand before they embraced quickly and said, "Are we all here?"

"I think so, dinner's nearly ready," Brennan said before he and Clara were greeting their newest guests. They introduced their youngest two children to the couple, and he said, "Clara and I will show you to your room, I'm not sure what everyone else will be doing but the ground floor is of course open to everyone."

"We can take them," Beckett said, going over to her cousin. "We were going to let them play a little."

"Family room?" Brennan asked. When his cousin nodded he said, "Alright, we'll see you once we get them to the room."

"I was wondering if we'd fit in this room," Isaac said as they'd entered it. "But I forgot this is a manor." He looked over at Beckett and said, "He's your cousin?"

"Very distant but yes, he is," she replied, nodding her head. Turning to the rug in the middle where Louis had put his brother and Alexis had set Ella, Beckett kissed Josie's temple and set the baby down with them before Genevieve was speaking hesitantly.

"Peter mentioned Julia told him they were a lord and lady?" the woman said.

"They are," Beckett said, looking over at Louis.

"She's right and Julia was too," the young man took up quickly. "It's from my mam though, through her father's side of the family; Lord and Lady Cotswold."

"So you'll be-" Isaac started to say.

"There's an… entail of a sorts on the title," Louis said. "Or I suppose the rule… I never paid attention to it. But the title goes to Erin since she's a blood relation to the original holder, the first Lord Cotswold."

"His last name was Godfrey," Beckett said, slightly questioningly to him.

"I believe Stephen Godfrey," Louis said with a quick nod. "Clara's… many greats grandfather."

"How many times did the last name change?" David asked.

"Three," Clara said as she and her husband walked into the room. "It went from Godfrey to Colmstoke-"

"Is that C-O-L-M-S-T-O-K-E?" Castle asked as he spelled out the name. When the woman nodded he whistled and quickly explained to the others, "That's a very old name; in the-"

"_Domesday Book_," Brennan interrupted him. "A very great survey of England and here and there in Wales ordered by William the Conqueror."

"From that name to Rhodes and last is my father's last name, Darcy. That was back in the mid-1800s," Clara said. "Though of course now it'll be McCollough."

"Would your father mind?" Beckett asked her.

Shaking her head Clara replied, "The title is there, whatever the last name is we're still the same family." She then pursed her lips before she said wryly, "And as my father would say we still have our heads on our shoulders."

"With this country's history I'm not surprised," Castle said before Eliza was rushing past him, making him pick her up to her squeal.

"Daddy!" Eliza exclaimed in protest. "I was gonna win!"

"I know but first it's a little unfair; you're much taller than Dani and two I don't know if you should be running around," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she frowned and he kissed her cheek before Isaac was getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry… I guess it's a little presumptuous doing this but there was something I wanted to announce before we went in for dinner," Clive's father said. "Especially since most of you here know us from the Hamptons or our sons being in LA for the show." Isaac cleared his throat and then said, "Genevieve and I have begun seeing each other."

"About bloody time," Skye said, clapping her hands together once before she went to the pair.

"You too?" Castle asked his wife as he saw the knowing smile on her face.

"I had a feeling they might if they wanted to try to be in relationships again," Beckett said before she motioned to Julia.

"I was gonna ask them if they mind… should I not?" the girl asked her mother once she was close.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly, studying the two boys who were watching their parents still talking to Skye and Mary by then. "Try but if they don't want to answer-"

"I won't make them," Julia said with a nod.

Glancing at her cousin who was with her Beckett asked in Irish, "_They asked for a room together_?"

"_They did_," Clara answered before her husband could. "_I was startled but I recalled they were traveling together to_ LA _during the fall_."

Nodding Beckett said, "_They were, plus of course their sons are in the dance class back in the Hamptons so they would see each other. I just hope it goes alright however far it does go_."

"Please," Louis said when his father got their attention. "Tell me dinner's ready."

"You'll eat with the children for that," Brennan said in a mock stern tone.

"Fine with me," Louis said.

"Let's head to the dining room," Brennan said laughingly. "The last of the guests tonight are here."

Shaking her head briefly when her husband looked at her questioningly, Beckett walked after the two and reached the dining room first. She smiled as Worths, Gerry, Dale and the Palkis' were inside the room looking a little awkward before the first hurried up to her.

"Ma'am, it's wonderful to see you again," Worths said. He looked at Josie and then asked, "I thought Lord Cotswold said your daughter played-"

"That would be me," Alexis said, having been behind her mother. "There's four of us."

As the others were gathering around the table the five from town were drawn into conversation as the guests were greeting them and Brennan remained standing at the head of the table. He introduced the five and after doing so sat down as the employees were bringing in food before Gerry was leaning towards him.

"Are the two alright?" the man asked.

"I insisted they sit with us as well; to celebrate everyone coming out of the this unscathed," Brennan began, looking at them and his guests. "Along with the Posts. But they said they just wanted to rest and the family to keep running the pub."

"That makes sense," Castle commented.

"It does, Post's quite dedicated," Worths explained.

"What will you call the son when he takes over?" Skye asked the men.

"Lenny," the four said at the same time.

"He hates the name," Louis commented. "But for you four; quite like uncles."

"I bloody well am his uncle," Gerry said, pounding his fist on the table before he was looking with the others as Julia and Eliza had suddenly laughed. "Thought I'd done a better job with that," he said with a smile. "I'm his great uncle; Kelvin's my nephew his mum was my middle sister. And I do wish Mercer and the lot of you had asked if I knew Lenny would do something like that to me."

"You should have mentioned it," Beckett said. "Unless Gorman knew already but didn't mention it." She shook herself and then said, "At least everything is settled and you'll all be safe." She wasn't surprised when Gerry insisted on a toast to that and she tapped her glass to her husband's last before they checked on Josie.

"She's fine, she's been hungry," Castle assured her as he gave her a pea.

Nodding Beckett turned her attention back to her food and spoke with her husband and the others around them until they had finished. By then it was time for Josie to go to bed, so she and Castle let her sisters say goodnight before they took her up to the nursery. She and her husband were changing the baby and she said to him, "We'll have to give her a bath before the ball."

"I was going to ask," Castle told her with a nod. "Will we have time though?"

"I hope," Beckett said, picking Josie up from the changing table in the room.

"What about swimming?" Castle asked her, folding the baby's outfit to put away.

"That we should do right after breakfast," Beckett answered. She studied her husband then and said, "You were going to suggest that weren't you?"

"I was," Castle replied easily. When she rolled her eyes he smiled and then leaned over, sharing a kiss with her before they turned to find Brennan and Clara coming in with their youngest.

"They're going to perform," Brennan said first. "But it's time for these two to go to bed as well."

Turning their attention to their daughter, Castle and Beckett took her over to the crib she'd be sharing with Ella until Martha went to bed.

"Sweet dreams Josie," Castle said first to the baby. He kissed her temple before kissing the top of her head and saying, "I love you. And I'm so happy you came; we'll spend time with you tomorrow even with that photoshoot."

Beckett smiled when the baby seemed to sigh and she kissed her then before murmuring, "I love you too. And we'll see you in the morning as soon as we can." She kissed Josie's temple again before she set her down in the crib with a blanket over her and watched with Castle as she fell asleep with Ella on the other side of the bed. When the babies; and Arthur in another crib; had fallen asleep she let her husband take her hand before they walked out into the hallway.

"They were setting up to perform right now," Clara said. "Since it's nearly time for the ball."

"Are you forcing them to perform?" Castle asked jokingly.

"No, they wanted to," Brennan replied easily. "Are they that nervous?"

"Just think of Skye," Beckett said. "She might be performing with the two from Queen."

"I would say it's not that bad since she performed with Paul," Brennan began. "But I guess it's different."

"Extremely," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "You're having fun?"

"With Ella? Definitely," Brennan replied. "I hope your girls will play with her a little before you need to get back home."

"They will, Eliza would have but Alexis and Louis were playing with her in the family room," Beckett assured him. They were reaching the ballroom by then and she looked ahead seeing that the band was gathered around the microphones and instruments though Ringo was at the drums instead of Barry. "What's going on?" she asked with a smile when her friend motioned to her.

"We're focusing on singing and Ringo's taking over," Skye explained.

"One of his?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Skye said, "We're going to do that after."

Going to two of the chairs that were left, Beckett saw they were next to Worths and once she had taken Eliza on her lap she said to the man, "I'm glad you got to stay."

"They're not playing the violin, are they?" Worths asked, smiling at the little girl.

"No but you might enjoy it as a performer," Beckett said.

"Will Paul be performing?" Gerry asked on the other side of the violinist.

"Maybe," Beckett said as she looked at the singer since her daughter was talking to him, Nancy and Barbara. Before she came back to where she and Castle were Skye was getting their attention and she turned to look in front of them.

"We're going to sing something from the Traveling Wilburys," the investigator was saying. Skye paused with a smile as Julia was cheering and she said, "It's called, _Handle With Care_." She then started to play with the others before she was stepping up to her mic and began to sing.

_Been beat up and battered 'round  
Been sent up and I've been shot down  
You're the best thing I've ever found  
Handle me with care_

_ Reputations changeable  
Situations tolerable  
Baby, you're adorable  
Handle me with care_

After that Raj tilted his head so he would be able to sing into his mic and he took the entire chorus.

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Won't you show me that you really care?_

With the next, two lyric verse, Mary and Barry were singing together until the last three words of each lyric where Jackie and Raj joined them.

_Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
Put your body next to mine, and dream on_

At the next verse Skye was going back to her mic and singing on her own as she smiled at her wife.

_I've been fobbed off and I've been fooled  
I've been robbed and ridiculed  
__In daycare centers and night schools  
Handle me with care_

While there was an instrumental Skye went back to the drums and called, "Quite good."

"Good song," Ringo said with a smile before she had to return to her mic as she was singing the next verse.

_Been stuck in airports, terrorized  
Sent to meetings, hypnotized  
Overexposed, commercialized  
Handle me with care_

Raj sang the chorus again before Mary and Barry were singing the two-lyric verse with Jackie and Raj on the last three words of each.

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Won't you show me that you really care?  
_

_Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
Put your body next to mine, and dream on_

Turning her head so she could sing, Skye took the last verse on her own before they were playing an instrumental for the rest of the song.

_I've been uptight and made a mess  
But I'll clean it up myself I guess  
Oh, the sweet smell of success  
Handle me with care_

"Thank you, thank you," Skye said with a smile. "Let's thank Ringo for his performance," she then told them. While they were applauding she went back to the drummer and spoke with him before she went to her bandmates before he was speaking.

"We'll try out a song from my album far back," Ringo was saying as Skye was going back to her mic. "_I Don't Believe You_."

"Oh, this song is good," Julia was saying.

"Thank you," Ringo said before she smiled and waved at him. He waved back with a drumstick to her and then waited for Skye to count them in before they were playing in the intro until they were all singing together.

_I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to_

Ringo began singing the first verse though the band was joining him, singing the second and fourth lyrics before the band sang vocals on the second to last line and they all sang the last lyric together. After the verse they were singing the chorus, again together as they had at the start of the song though extended for a second time.

_Girl you know you've done me wrong  
I can see it in your face  
I can't take much more of this  
Gonna put you in your place  
Tellin' lies won't get you far  
I learned that in my youth  
I'm givin' you just one more chance  
And all I want from you is truth_

_ I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to  
I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to_

At the next chorus Ringo was trading off the first four lyrics before they were again singing the last lyric all together.

_Forget about your credit cards  
And all your fancy clothes  
Forget about those rings and things  
And the powder for your nose  
It would take that much from you  
To keep me satisfied  
But you won't see my face no more  
If you don't stop telling lies_

As the band and Ringo were singing all together, Beckett looked at Paul, wondering if he would be singing as well. She was about to turn her attention back to the performers when Julia squeezed her hand and made her turn her head to her before whispering to her.

"He's going to sing tomorrow night," the girl said.

Beckett smiled and nodded, hugging her daughter briefly so they could turn their attention back to the song.

_I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to  
I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to_

The next verse the band was all singing with Ringo which slid into the next one as well.

_I love you girl  
That much is true  
The truth is staring back at you  
But you always break my heart in two  
Oh why?_

_ I know you think what's wrong is right  
You seem so happy when we fight  
So I won't be coming home tonight  
No lie, no lie_

There was an instrumental there and when they began singing again they were singing as they had before, taking turns with Ringo until the last when they sang together. The song ended with the chorus and the band sang with the drummer until the song was finished with his playing.

_I've said all there is to say  
You better make up your mind  
If you look into these lonely eyes  
The truth is what you'll find  
It wouldn't take that much from you  
To keep me satisfied  
But the next time that you do me wrong  
I'll be kissing you goodbye_

_ I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to  
I don't believe you  
'Cause I've been lied to_


	27. London Again (Part 2)

_February 12, 2021_

_ Hello from England Diary!_

_ I'm here at White Mount and I'm lucky I get the chance to write in you. It's not too, too late so Mom and Dad are letting me write in their room before I need to go to bed in the nursery. (Did I mention I don't care that I'm in there? We're just staying for a little bit and it's cool to see since that room has always been the nursery so Erin's family has been kids in there forever; even her mum.)_

_ And I guess I should say the biggest news when we got here. When we reached the stairs up to the front door Brennan, Clara and Erin were there but there were also two extra people. They were Erin's new little brother and sister! Brennan and Clara adopted them from Adare in Ireland and then brought them here. They're really brother and sister and now they have a big brother and sister. Louis and Erin love them and I think Arthur and Ella (her full name is Helene which is pretty) love the two of them so it's really nice they're gonna be so close._

Julia paused then and dipped her pen into her ink bottle before she looked at her mother sitting on an armchair in front of the fire. "Are you surprised I brought ink?" she asked after calling to her.

"A little," Becket said with a smile. "But I know how much you love writing with that."

Julia laughed softly and said, "It's fun to get to use. But why did you let us play music chairs? I thought they only played that at Christmas."

"To get you thirteen kids who flew today tired," Castle said, having walked into the room in time to hear that. "You're still on Hamptons time so we needed you to be ready to go to sleep."

"I don't need to go do I?" Julia asked in concern.

"No, keep writing if you're not finished yet," Beckett urged her.

"Thanks," Julia said quickly. She turned back to the desk and was about to start another paragraph before she hesitated and her father got her attention.

"Another question?" Castle asked.

"I was wondering, how long do I need to stay in the nursery when we come here?" Julia said with a slight frown.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner," Beckett said as her husband looked to her to answer. "We've talked to Brennan and Clara about that and they say whenever you outgrow the beds there you can have your own room."

"Lizzy and Josa too when they're older?" Julia asked in surprise.

"We said the same thing when we asked them," Castle replied. "But they reminded us that Alexis is staying with Louis when she's here so they can give us three more rooms."

"I don't know Julia," Beckett said when she saw the frown on the girl's face. "How long their relationship will last but for now that's what we'll do."

Nodding her head Julia said, "I don't get to pick my room do I?"

"We didn't pick ours," Castle explained to her. "That was the two of them; so let them pick one for you." He then smiled at his wife and said, "I think I know which one they'll give her."

"Me too," Beckett said. She saw the slightly confused expression on the girl's face and told her, "The azure blue room across the hall and one door down."

"Really?" Julia asked with a smile as she had loved that room since she'd seen it.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "I think they could tell you liked that one when we took a tour of the unoccupied rooms around here."

"Then does that mean Lizzy and Josa will be here on this side too?" Julia asked.

Nodding Beckett said, "Most likely. Keep writing though, now you're really going to run out of time."

Julia was quickly doing so and once she was sure her pen still had ink she started a new paragraph and started to write as fast as she could.

_I was just talking to Mom and Dad and they said when I get too tall for all the beds in the nursery I get to have my own room. I might get the one I like the best, the azure room… I think I will get that one since it's empty right now though Skye and Mary are on this side of the house too. But it'll be a nice room and I hope I can stay with whoever I get married to._

_ Peter and Clive have never been here; or their mom and dad; and we had a lot of fun showing them a little of the house before we were playing musical chairs. And about their parents, their mom and dad are starting to date now. It was funny since as soon as Isaac said they were Skye said it was about time. I hope they date for a while; I don't know about them getting married but if they did Peter and Clive would be brothers… I did talk to them a little about that but they don't really want to since they think it might jinx their parents' relationship. I guess that means they want them to stay together. I did watch them and Genevieve smiled a lot at Isaac so I guess they're happy._

_ I should have said first about London and landing at the airport but it went so fast. But it was so nice to get to see Mom and Dad, they were gone for what felt like forever. I can't wait for tomorrow and to get to see the photoshoot they're going to do. I hope we get to see that though!_

_ After dinner we got to see the O'Dells perform and also Ringo, Paul didn't since he's going to play with them tomorrow (I asked him if they would play the song they recorded and he said he would think about it, I hope so since I want to hear it all the way through!). It was a fun performance and I danced with the other kids, there's a lot of us, sixteen and thirteen of us played musical chairs so that was great!_

_ I think that's it now diary and Mom is starting to stand up from her chair so I better go. But I'll do my best to write again before we head back home after the ball!_

Setting her pen aside Julia blew gently on the ink on the page of her diary before she closed the book and told her mother, "I'm finished. Can I still leave this here?"

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. "We're not going to read it but… well I guess it's a better idea to leave it here," he said, looking at his wife.

"It is," Beckett said with a smile as she watched Julia putting her things away in one of the desk's drawers. "And he's right, we won't read it."

"Are you going to sleep right now?" Julia asked, getting up from the table.

"Not right now exactly," Castle replied with a smile. "But soon since we need to be rested for tomorrow."

"We will be," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder as she wasn't surprised when the girl looked uncertain. She held her hand as they went over to the nursery, finding that Mari was sitting up in her bed above the one Dani was already asleep in. "Did your parents say goodnight to you already?" she asked.

Nodding Mari said, "They just went to their room; they told me."

"Okay, well Julia's going to bed now so I think you should go ahead and lay back down," Beckett told her with a smile.

Making a playful face Mari did so before she said, "You sound like my mom."

"Of course," Castle said, speaking quietly as they were. "That's what moms do."

Taking the robe that Julia had been wearing, Beckett set it on the armchair that was next to the bunk bed and moved out of the way of her husband.

Sharing a kiss with her Castle said, "I love you Julia and I'm really happy that you're here."

"Me too," Julia replied with a smile. She hugged her father tightly once he was sitting next to her and said, "I love you Dad."

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," Castle told her, squeezing her. He smiled as she laughed softly and he let her go to look at her before saying, "You look more grown up."

"Dad," Julia said in slight embarrassment. "I did not," she replied.

"A little," Beckett said, watching the two hugging again with a slight smile. She sat once her husband had gotten off the bed and shared and embrace with her before she leaned back. "I agree with your dad, that I am glad you're here."

Julia nodded and then shared a kiss with her mother before she said, "I love you Mom, and I can't wait for tomorrow and the ball."

Smiling Beckett said, "Neither can I." She hugged Julia one more time before she said, "Okay, really time for you to sleep."

Sighing, though she didn't put much effort behind it, Julia climbed onto the top bed and laid on her back before she said, "When can I have the same bedtime as Eve and Jake?"

"When you're their age," Beckett said simply; having heard that question before. Julia had been tucked in and she then said, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night," Castle added.

"Night Mom, Dad, see you in the morning," Julia replied. She squeezed her mother's hand after she'd doing the same to her before she was watching them leaving. When they'd stepped out of the large room she whispered, "Night Mari." She smiled when there was no response and finally closed her eyes, trying not to think of the next day so she could fall asleep quicker.

* * *

"Feel better?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

Shrugging Castle said, "It was a standard shower."

"Pervert," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling at the same time. "It would have still been a standard shower if I'd gone with you."

"I stand by what I said," Castle replied, running his fingers through his hair before he climbed onto the bed. "Are we going to sleep?"

"Not yet," Beckett replied, turning off her phone and setting it aside. "It's not that late and I'm sure I'll sleep alright."

"Okay, then what did you want to do?" Castle asked her as he reached over to gently caress her hair.

Beckett smiled and shared a brief kiss with him before she told him, "Tell me something."

"Sure," Castle said immediately. "A-"

"That memory of your fortieth birthday," Beckett interrupted him.

"Oh… sure," Castle said. "You wouldn't want me to tell you with the girls?"

"I'd like to hear first before we do that," Beckett replied.

Castle was going to comment before he paused and said, "We did make love that night." When she smiled he said, "Okay, it's up to you if I say anything about that," studying her before she answered him.

"Let's see what happens," Beckett said simply, nodding to him.

Castle nodded once before he said, "Once we'd finished we got ready before we went downstairs to the girls' rooms."

* * *

_"Where are they?" Kate said after walking out from Josephine's room._

_ "I-" Rick started to say before he paused as the sound of a pan echoed from the kitchen. He smiled before he said, "There they are." He was a bit startled when his wife suddenly hurried down the hall to the stairs and he was quick to follow her before they were in the dining room._

_ "Girls," Kate said once she saw their daughters. She smiled when the four looked at her she said, "This is a surprise for me too."_

_ "We didn't want you to have to work Ma," Julia said first, smiling at her sisters._

_ "Then it's a double gift for me," Rick replied with a smile. "Since I don't want your ma to do that either."_

_ "I'll start setting the table," Kate said, going to the cabinet before her second youngest was cutting her off. "Alexandra!" she said, putting her hands on her hips as the girl was reaching up to the dishes there._

* * *

"I'm surprised," Beckett said, squeezing her husband arm.

"At what? Oh, their ages," Castle said, quickly realizing what she meant. "Seventeen, almost twelve, almost eleven and already nine by then."

"So she was tall enough to do that," Beckett said musingly.

"I get the feeling they were tall… or she was anyways," Castle replied. He looked at his wife and then said, "Keep going?" At her nod he couldn't help himself and he leaned over, kissing her lightly before he was pulling her onto his lap.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Beckett asked him though she'd gone willingly.

"I'll be fine," Castle said. "So we ate the breakfast they'd made, eggs, bacon and pancakes. They were good cooks but not quite as good as you."

"Kiss ass," Beckett replied. When her husband nodded she couldn't help laughing softly and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Then what did we do?"

"We left to go out to the car where we piled in and then headed into the city," Castle replied.

* * *

_"What're you doing girls," Kate said, looking into the backseat where the three oldest were._

_ "Just talking Ma," Elizabeth replied with a smile._

_ "Hmm, don't stick your heads out of the windows while we go across the bridge," Kate said after studying them._

_ "We won't Ma," Julia said._

_ Turning back to the windshield Kate said, "What will we do today Rick?"_

_ "I'm not sure, let's see what the others feel like doing," he said, speaking a little distractedly as he was paying close attention to the traffic. He drove them into the city and made his way over to Alamo Square. "I'm not surprised," Rick commented when he saw that Fleur was outside with Johanna._

_ "Don't run girls," Kate said as the three were racing out of the back. She got out herself as Josephine was scrambling to get out and watched her going up in a rush after her big sisters. She smiled and then said to her husband, "They're enjoying your plans as well."_

_ "I know, thank goodness," Rick replied before he took her arm and tucked it through his._

_ "We're only going up the stairs," Kate commented._

_ "Of course," Rick replied._

* * *

"Smooth," Beckett told her husband with a smile.

"I had to," Castle said, shrugging. He leaned into her palm as she had cupped his cheek and then said, "We met up with everyone and then headed out to the zoo."

"You decided to go to zoo on your birthday?" Beckett asked him in surprise.

"I did," Castle said. "Why not? It was something fun to do and you enjoyed it too. Plus they did work on it during the Depression earlier that decade so we liked seeing the new exhibits." When she nodded he wrapped both his arms around her to hold her closer before he continued.

* * *

_"Are we going to go see the sea lions?" Josephine asked her parents eagerly._

_ "We will," Kate assured her. "But we'll be going to that eventually." She wasn't surprised when her youngest breathed out a huff and she squeezed her shoulder before telling her, "We're going through the entire zoo honey."_

_ "But those are my favorites," Josephine replied._

_ "Mine too but we need to see everything we can," Kate told her._

_ "Are you having fun Da?" Elizabeth asked her father since she was walking with him._

_ "I am," Rick replied. He then looked down at her and said, "I hope you are too."_

_ "It's swell," Elizabeth said seriously. "And you get to have presents tonight."_

_ "The most important part," Rick said with a smile at his wife as she was slightly shaking her head._

_ The group walked into the aviary and they wandered around admiring the different birds in cages._

_ "Strange how much they love these," Patrick was saying as their daughters were standing in front of the cage with peacocks inside._

_ "Don't we have some feathers at home?" Mary asked._

_ "True," Patrick said, inclining his head slightly. "Though they belong to the entire family."_

_ "_Says the man who picked them out_," Rose said jokingly to him in Irish._

_ "Let's keep going," Kate told them. "We'll never finish and Ma will be furious with us if we don't make it in time for dinner."_

_ "I wish she would have come for lunch," Rose told her twin before they were walking again to the next bird._

_ "She wants to make a good dinner," Patrick commented as they were walking behind the five girls._

_ "I told her she didn't need to," Rick said with a slight frown._

_ "You know how Ma is," Kate said, squeezing his arm. "And it's not just for you but for us all."_

_ "I still tried to convince her," Rick said._

_ "I know, and it was swell of you to try but Ma will feed her family," Kate replied._

_ "Are we helping her once we're home?" Patrick asked._

_ "If you want to set the table then you're welcome to," Rose said. "She'll chase you out unless it's peeling potatoes."_

_ "Or cutting onions," Mary added, smiling at her sweetheart._

_ "Very true," Kate said in agreement. "But we'll see once we're home."_

* * *

"That's not to say that we never helped in the kitchen," Castle told his wife.

"I know," Beckett said with a nod. "With four of us in there it was more crowded than she liked." She shared a brief kiss with her husband before she asked, "The zoo again?"

Shaking his head Castle told her, "I'm going to skip ahead to the house… well, the park where Patrick and I were with all the girls to watch them while they played." He waited for a moment as she cuddled closer against him and rubbed her upper arm before starting with him and his brother in law in that life running after their younger daughters.

* * *

_"Give that back!" Rick was calling in a stern tone though he was only joking. "I'll burn every last hair off my head without it!"_

_ Laughing Alexandra stopped running suddenly and she was crying out as she and her father were falling to the grass and rolling once._

_ "Alexandra," Rick said worriedly once they'd stopped. "Are you alright honey?"_

_ Still laughing, the girl nodded and said, "That was fun, can we do that again?"_

_ "Your ma will have my head," Rick replied. "And my hairs. Wait… your stockings?"_

_ Moving her legs quickly Alexandra frowned when she saw the grass stains on her left leg and said, "Ma's gonna be sore."_

_ "I'll tell her it was my fault," Rick said, having her stand up._

_ "But it was my fault, I shouldn't have taken your hat," Alexandra protested._

_ "Don't worry," a voice said suddenly behind the two, making them jump. "It doesn't matter how it happened, you'll just need to scrub a bit more when it's laundry day," Kate told them._

_ "I will Ma," Alexandra said, speaking swiftly as she was relieved her mother wasn't mad._

_ "Is dinner ready?" Rick asked his wife._

_ "It is, I was sent out to get you all," Kate answered. She slipped her arm through his as he held it out to her and smiled watching him calling to their daughters._

_ As soon as they were walking back to the house Rick reached up to squeeze her hand before their other three daughters were coming to them with Patrick and Fleur. He turned his attention to them as well though his thoughts were going back to his wife before they were entering the home to continue his birthday celebration._

* * *

"After that it was the usual," Castle told his wife.

"Gifts?" Beckett asked him.

"Books mainly," Castle replied. "Though you did give me a new shirt you'd sewn yourself for the summer and a new hat which I guess I needed."

"I bothered you about that hat," Beckett said with a smile. She then said, "And I had made your cake of course as you said. But we didn't stay."

"No," Castle said though he knew she was aware of that already. "We let the girls stay the night with their cousin and family but you and I drove back, since we could with the bridge of course. And…"

Smiling again, since she knew why her husband had trailed off, Beckett pressed her cheek to his before she said, "You can keep going."

"You're sure," Castle said, not making that a question since he had a feeling she was already.

"Very," Beckett replied firmly. She pulled away to look at her husband and said, "If we need to we can do something."

"Manually or…" Castle started to say, feeling his excitement rising.

"Manually," Beckett said with a nod. She saw her husband was opening his mouth before he stopped and she squeezed his shoulder before she said, "What?"

"It doesn't matter," Castle replied, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should tell me and let me decide with you if it does," Beckett told him.

Since her tone was very firm, Castle said, "What if we undressed right now?"

"And do something?" Beckett asked him pointedly, running her nails over his scalp gently so he wouldn't think that she was mad.

"Maybe," Castle replied quickly, trying not to become too affected by her touch though it was a losing battle. "But you have to let me know if you want anything."

Smiling, since she knew her husband was telling her he did already Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently telling him, "I will."

Breathing out hard Castle nodded and let her go so she could get up and moving to the side of the bed he was reaching for her shirt. He pulled it up before she took care of it and he started sliding her pants and panties off her hips before she'd tossed the dark blue fabric aside.

"Pervert," Beckett told him, smiling.

"Of course I am," Castle said, standing up once she was naked and had started to tug on his shirt. He pulled it off and was freezing as she was running her hands over his chest while he stood straight. "Kate," he said warningly as he gently took her hands.

"I didn't suggest this," Beckett teased him with a smile.

"Vixen," Castle breathed, gathering her in his arms and kissing her deeply on the lips. He felt her responding and holding onto him tightly before they slowly parted and he said, "We really need to stop."

"We will, come on," Beckett replied before she pulled him to the bed. She got on it first but then waited for him to lay down before she was doing so herself, pressed against his side. "Go ahead."

"We were together that morning," Castle said. "But since you weren't waking me up it was a lot more fun at the start for me."

Beckett glanced up at him before she said, "For me too."

Castle kissed the top of her head before he said, "Amazingly once we got back to the house we managed to go up our room without knocking over furniture or forgetting to lock the door to the lean-to on the way."

* * *

_Waiting for her husband to toe off his shoes Kate smiled when he kicked them aside before he hurried over to her. She wrapped her arms around him before she felt his hands gripping tightly at her back. She nearly shivered and ended the kiss as she could easily feel how tightly he was holding onto her and when they slowly pulled away she murmured, "You'd like to be with me again?"_

_ "Yes," Rick said, breathing a little heavily still. He moved to pick her up in his arms and carried her to the bed before setting her down. He'd intended to start undressing her but was kissing her, their tongues quick to meet in her mouth before they were rubbing against each other. He wasn't sure how long they were doing that before they were slowly parting and he whispered, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," Kate replied before she reached down to the belt that was around her waist. That spurred her husband to move and they were undressing one another before they seemed to tumble on the bed. Their kiss then was rough and they were holding onto one another for a moment before their hands were running around one another wherever they could go. Eventually he was pulling away and she thought he would move to enter her when he moved away from her. "Where-" she started to say._

_ "It's still my birthday," Rick said, getting up and going to her armoire._

_ "It is," Kate replied, a smile on her face while she watched him. She knew what he was getting already and once he had the book she sat up fully from leaning on her elbows and told him, "It's your choice."_

_ Flipping through the pages of _I Modi_, Rick finally stopped once he was back at the bed and he handed it to her so she could see. Before she could say anything he was getting back on the mattress, running his hand over her hair that she'd loosened while they were divesting themselves of their clothes. He had no idea how long he was doing that but soon she reached up and took his hand which made him think it'd been a while._

_ "I think you don't want to get started," Kate told him teasingly._

_ "Oh I do," Rick said earnestly. He wasn't surprised when she gave him back the book and they studied the illustration of the god and goddess before he tossed it to his nightstand. Turning to his wife he moved to lay where she'd been though he laid back propped up by pillows before she was taking his length in hand. As she lowered herself on him he groaned and waited for her to continue until they were fully coupled. "Kate," he breathed, staring at her while she was resting her hands on his chest._

* * *

Castle found he couldn't continue as his wife had moved around until they were kissing passionately. He ran his hand over her hip before she was pulling away and he murmured against her lips, "I could continue."

"That might be too much," Beckett said with a smile. She then grew serious and said, "What will we do now?"

Castle knew that he had the opportunity to beg her to make love but he found he couldn't really do that to her. He moved to lay next to her before he was reaching for her and gently cupping his hand over her sex. He stared into her eyes and seeing she had a look of anticipation on her face he was carefully moving his index finger. While she was shifting in response he was doing his best to move his middle finger around her entrance. He wasn't surprised she was moaning as soon as he was slipping through the slick skin. He leaned over the best he could and kissed her, enjoying it while he could as he had to lay back as he'd been before. Rubbing his fingers around her sex he used his left hand to cup her right breast, quickly going to her nipple once he'd felt the mound against his palm.

"Rick," Beckett breathed out, reaching up to his hand and covering it with her own. She was moving in reaction to his touch and her hand soon moved to hold onto his right arm before she felt him slowing down. "Don't-" she began, thinking that he was going to stop.

"_Ba mhaith liom tú a bhlaiseadh_," Castle said honestly, telling her he wanted to taste her.

"_Gealltanas dom go ligfidh tú dom blas a chur ort_," Beckett moaned softly, begging him as she had told him the phrase 'promise me you'll let me taste you.'

"You will," Castle breathed before he was moving to kiss her again. When they parted after some time he was holding her a little closer to him and he moved his right hand so he could slip his first two fingers within her. He loved watching the way her back arched and hearing her soft gasp he leaned down, kissing her lightly before moving his fingers. His heart was pounding at the way her body moved and he could feel her against him, skin rubbing against his. He had to focus fully on her as he knew it wouldn't take long for him to be pushed too hard and doing so he realized she was starting to change a bit in her movements.

"I… Rick," Beckett gasped when her husband then began to rub her clit with the first two fingers of his left hand. She was doing her best to move up into his hands though she couldn't exactly use her hips for leverage. She would have used her feet as well but she had her legs tangled with his and didn't want to move them. When he suddenly moved away from her she was breathing roughly as she tried to handle the abrupt absence of sensation.

Castle had been about to slide down his wife's body to finish pleasuring her but he couldn't stop himself and he leaned over, kissing her hard. Feeling her tongue snaking out into his mouth he was overjoyed and he moved to tangle his around her. They were dueling playfully until they had to breathe and he nuzzled her lips with his own before he moved in between her legs.

When she could feel her husband's lips surrounding her clit, Beckett let out a short cry before her back was arching. She was recovering in time to realize he was gently sucking on her and she bit her lower lip. She wanted to beg him to make her climax but she was breathing harder and harder until he was moving again. Her eyes rolled into her head as his tongue was slipping past her folds and she broke the second he was beginning to slide it back and forth. She called his name once and she was soon clutching at the sheet underneath her tightly, doing her best to withstand what her husband was doing to her.

Remaining in between her legs, Castle only moved once he was sure she had recovered from her pleasure and he had gotten all he could from her, pushing himself up to take her in his arms. He was startled when he suddenly found himself on his back but that was lost when she was grasping his erection in her hand. "Love," he groaned in pleasure as she was soon sliding her fingers up and down around him. He closed his eyes tightly as the sensations were taking him over rapidly and he wasn't sure he'd last that long, telling her that.

"Don't worry," Beckett said. "As long as you don't stop me then you can last however long you want." She leaned up and as best she could kissed at his jaw before she shifted enough to slide her arm underneath his neck to better move her hand to his chest. When she was lightly playing with his left nipple she watched him eagerly as he was clenching his teeth together before she glanced at his hand at his side that was clutching the bed. His knuckles were already white and she murmured, "Close?"

"Yes," Castle groaned. He was relieved for a moment when she stopped and he said, "That can't be for long," before he looked at her. He expected her to start again but she began to speak and his attention was focused on her as she did so.

"It doesn't matter if it isn't that long," Beckett told her husband firmly. "But you won't regret this."

"I know," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised when they seemed to fall into a kiss and were doing so passionately before she pulled away first. He was breathing even harder when she started to kiss around his jaw before she went further down to his neck. Swallowing hard as she sucked against his pulse he reached up to her and was about to try and stop her before she moved away when. "Kate," he groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry," Beckett said soothingly. She was looking over his body and as he was gripping her arm she moved to help him. She was leaning down and kissing at his chest, staying away from his nipples for a bit before she moved and flicked her tongue against the right one.

"Fuck," Castle swore at the explosion of pleasure running through him at her stimulation. "Kate you're going to kill me."

"Why would I do that?" Beckett asked simply before she smirked and then moved back to him. She wrapped her lips around his nipple and started to suck, feeling her husband moving underneath her in reaction. She did that for a while before moving to his other, repeating the same actions there until she moved again. Sliding her lips down she didn't stop until she reached where his erection was still resting on his stomach. Taking it into her hand she lowered her lips to kiss the very tip of him and she did it a second time as he had hissed in pleasure in reaction.

Castle was tempted to tell his wife that he was close, but she was lowering her mouth and he wasn't sure how he wasn't gasping for air at the sight of her. When she moved away once raising her head he said, "You… what…" before he cut himself off and pressed himself back on the bed as she was kissing underneath his length. When she moved back to his member there was slight relief but he was soon focusing on the feeling of her mouth and he was losing a battle with his own body. "Kate," he breathed out finally. "I'm going to… come," he just barely managed to hiss out to her before he broke. He was holding onto her head and trying to remember not to hurt her while he did his best to not thrust too much against her.

Beckett didn't move until well after her husband had stopped moving, gently flicking her tongue against his erection before she forced herself up. "We can do this again tomorrow," she said, settling next to him before he was wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Are you saying that thinking I need it?" Castle asked her.

"Partially," Beckett said.

"Then leave it open to tomorrow?" Castle suggested. "We'll have a lot to do."

"Alright," Beckett said. They were quiet for a moment before she was watching her husband as he got up and then reached down to the end of the bed. She helped him with the covers and once they were set over them both she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied. He had her in his arms again and said, "And I'm so glad you enjoy doing that to me."

Smiling at the way he worded that, Beckett pressed a kiss to his collarbone and said, "I love you doing it for me too." She moved her head to look up at him and said, "And I mean that, both now and then."

Rubbing his hand up and down her arm Castle couldn't help saying, "More than just the last life."

Sighing Beckett said, "I guess."

Nodding, and not wanting to push her any more than that, Castle said, "We should get some sleep?" He felt her nod and then told her, "It was a great birthday."

"It was," Beckett replied with a smile, cuddling a little closer against him. "We were together off and on all night."

"A lot of that," Castle said, expecting her to tell him that he was a pervert. When she merely nodded he breathed out and he said, "When could we do that again?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly. "We could try and head to the B&B again and do that there."

"I guess," Castle replied. "I'd like to do it in our room."

"I know what you mean," Beckett told him. "We'll try when we can."

"That would be great," Castle said since there was nothing else he could really say. He leaned down to her and they kissed tenderly before he murmured, "Good night my love."

"Night Rick," Beckett said with a smile before they were kissing again. Since that one was a little more sensuous she could feel her husband's lips on hers when they finally parted. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and closed her eyes, both silent as they couldn't forget their photoshoot the next day. But she couldn't help recalling their night he'd been telling her about and she knew Castle was as well while they were soon falling asleep.

* * *

_Crying out her husband's name as she broke, Kate was sliding her nails over his back while he was thrusting wildly within her. Another cry left her as he was joining her and she cursed the protection he was wearing as she couldn't feel much more than his movements. It was a brief thought and she spent the rest of her orgasm holding onto her husband with her arms and legs wrapped around him. When they had both stopped moving she felt limp but she never let go of him until he pushed himself up and her hands moved from his back to his shoulders._

_ "You're a Sheba," Rick told his wife earnestly. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, their tongues meeting very shortly after in her mouth and tasting her he could feel his arousal again. "I don't want to stop love," he said seriously once they had parted._

_ "Hmm," Kate sighed in joy as she ran her hands up and down his arms. "I don't either, but I'm feeling mighty thirsty."_

_ Withdrawing carefully from his wife, Rick didn't speak until he was back with her on the bed after detouring swiftly into the bathroom and he told her, "It's a long walk down to the kitchen."_

_ "Would you want me to keep you company?" Kate replied. At the rapid nodding of her husband's head she smiled and sat up so she could kiss him briefly on the lips. "Let me get my clothes," she told him._

_ Rick was disappointed, hoping she'd go relatively undressed, and he pulled on his boxers before he looked to his wife seeing that she was wearing her robe. Since he quickly discerned her nipples were straining against the cerulean blue silk he was swallowing to distract himself and he took her hand before they headed down the steps outside their room. They made it as far as the dining room before he couldn't help himself and he turned to her, pushing her gently against the wall before they were kissing wildly._

_ Feeling her husband's hands all over her body, Kate was moaning into his mouth at the same time they were dueling with their tongues. When they slowly parted after sharing several more kisses, she breathed as she reached for the tie of her robe, "You have to take me Rick, now."_

_ "I don't have…" he started to say as their protection was hidden in their bedroom upstairs. But his wife was fishing into his boxers and drawing his erection out which led Rick to grab her. He took her hard and as fast as he could at the same time they were kissing and when they stopped he breathed out roughly and helped her get down as he said, "What if you have another baby?"_

_ "I won't," Kate said, though she wasn't exactly sure of that. She brushed her lips to his and said, "I'm nearly to my last change, as Ma calls it," tying her robe closed while he was fixing himself._

_ "You're young yet Kate," Rick said with a frown._

_ "You're sweet my love," she told him, brushing her lips to his gently. "But it's inevitable. And remember when I reach then there'll be no need for anymore French letters."_

_ Inclining his head once Rick said, "Come, we'll need that water now." He wasn't surprised when she was nodding and he led her into the kitchen where he got them a glass of water. It took him a little longer to do that than it should have, his wife wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing at his back. He was lucky to get water into the glass he'd grabbed before they were nearly racing back to their room and he stopped her with his embrace on her side of the bed._

_ Kate was about to ask her husband what was wrong but he was soon laying her down on the bed, without her robe and his boxers, and they were kissing hungrily while his length slid smoothly inside her. They made love slowly at first before they were a little furious and she was lost to her husband until they broke. Though she didn't want to she fell asleep with Rick pressed close to her, thinking it would be the end of their night. But they were waking up nearly a half hour later, coupling again to her joy and his obvious delight. She found they were soon repeating that cycle since they had the house to themselves and when they made love for the last time she whispered to him, wrapped up tightly in his arms, "I love you Rick, I'll never stop."_

_ "Nor will I," Rick replied. "And I love you Kate, I'm crazy about you." He smiled when she did and they were soon kissing again, hugging tightly before they lay in their slowly lightening room. _

_ As dawn was approaching Rick and Kate fell asleep, heavily sated from their activities and feeling an intense amount of bliss between them while they regained their strength for more when they awoke._


	28. All Your Fancy Clothes

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Who Cares_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Egypt Station_.

A/N #2: I was happy getting feedback for both the last chapter and the one before it, so I'll go into my thank yous for that for the last chapter! TORONTOSUN (It was great to read that you liked how I'm writing this story. And of course, I was pleased to see you always like the way I write Julia and Eliza since I love writing them!),

Mb (It was so great to see you thought the way I had the case finish was a nice way to wrap up the case. And not surprised you commented about the motive being one used time and time again since I've heard that myself, pretty comment. And I had to laugh at you commenting on them saying they know who the attacker is instead of killer, lol, since it felt strange to do that with them, lol. And I'm so happy to read you thought the first half was nicely done! I wasn't surprised to see your feelings about Brenton were the same or that you think he's going to do something else. But I was pleased to see your response to what Beckett said in response to Brenton and that you thought it was a perfect response along with her saying either Castle or her would kiss his ass. And no surprise that you were impressed with Castle's restraint hearing the conversation in the library. I wasn't surprised either that you feel after their abstinence they'll be more intense and explosive. And I'm glad you liked the ending with the families arriving. You're welcome for the second half too!) and

Mb (I was pleased to see that you thought it was good seeing their families arriving. And I'm glad too that you love seeing them all together still! I was happy to see you were glad about Paul and Brennan defending Beckett after they heard what Brenton told her in the library. I wasn't surprised that you were surprised about Brenton leaving but I'll tell you now since it's not a spoiler that he won't be back, I just had him there for a little tension besides the case and that was about all I wanted to write him for, lol. I was really happy that you were glad about Isaac and Genevieve becoming a couple. And I had to laugh at you laughing at the fact that the women suspected with Skye saying finally, lol. It was great you loved that everyone was surprised and of course happy about Arthur and Ella, especially in their cousins' cases! I definitely agree, I would love to have a mini concert like I wrote too, lol. You're welcome for the first half! I was glad you thought it was a nice return to Julia writing diary entries and thought that it was so good seeing things going on through Julia's eyes. I was very happy to see you loved the flashback of Rick's birthday with their family and then later their; as you put it; private, mature and hot celebration! And I was glad reading that you thought Castle and Beckett's pleasuring each other was still hot, though wasn't surprised you mentioned them finding a way to pleasure each other though they're waiting to make love of course, lol. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thank you for the reviews, loved reading them all as usual and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I Don't Believe You_ by Andy Sturmer and Roger Manning, from Ringo Starr's album _Time Takes Time_.

All Your Fancy Clothes

Turning over, Beckett could feel her husband's hand on her side and she opened her eyes before seeing he was still asleep. She couldn't help smiling as she watched him and then sat up carefully so she wouldn't wake him up. Moving to take the covers off her she nearly jumped when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. "Good morning," she said, looking back at her husband and seeing his eyes were open.

"Morning," Castle said, his voice a little thick with sleep. "Is it snowing?"

"It may be," Beckett replied as she glanced over at the windows though they were covered by the curtains. "It does seem… dark," she started to say as her husband had leaned over and was kissing at her shoulder.

"Sorry but I was dreaming about you all night," Castle explained to her. He then smiled and said, "I hope you were about me." He realized what he'd just said and then said, "I don't mean it to compliment me but I really am hoping you were."

Placing the tips of her fingers on his lips Beckett told him, "I was, I think it was that night."

"I didn't really tell you much about it," Castle said.

Smiling and tossing her hair back over her right shoulder Beckett said, "You didn't really need to."

"Great," Castle said before he was moving her hand and then kissing her. He kept it gentle before they parted and he said, "I need a shower, badly."

"By yourself?" Beckett asked, glancing down at his groin but unable to see anything as he was well covered by the sheets and blankets.

"That's more up to you," Castle told her hoping she wouldn't call him a pervert.

Beckett's response was to lean into her husband and she brushed her lips to his before she pulled away slowly. "We never really did things just manually last night like I'd mentioned," she told him.

"Goddess," Castle breathed before he was kissing her. He couldn't help becoming a little more insistent and their tongues were gently rubbing together until they needed to breathe. When they were fully apart he helped her in getting the covers off them and they were climbing off the bed nearly in sync. They kissed gently before he placed his hand on the small of her back before they walked swiftly into the bathroom.

Inside the shower stall Beckett barely allowed her husband to turn on the water before she wrapped her arms around his neck. With it raining down on them they kissed yet again and were doing so roughly while they began touching each other. She was literally on fire, feeling her husband's hand cupping her ass before he was squeezing her firmly. She gasped and then pressed against him before she whispered, "Hurry."

Knowing it was meant to remind him about their day, Castle moved away and was about to reach for her when her hand was suddenly wrapping around his erection. "Kate?" he asked in a gasp.

"You were first last night," Beckett said. "My turn," she told him with a smirk.

"This is why I need you repeatedly," Castle said before they were kissing. Though he'd known it would happen he was breaking off the kiss as his wife was running her hand up and down on him. He had no idea how long that went on before she was murmuring into his ear.

"At the same time," Beckett said. She hadn't been entirely sure of his reaction, but he was soon wrapping one arm around her while his right hand was very gently passing over her breasts. She was breathing heavily at the sensation that was giving her and while he gently rubbed her left nipple between his fingers she let out a moan.

"You've stopped love," Castle told her though he wasn't serious.

"I'm waiting for you," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband leaned down slightly so they could kiss or when his right hand moved again. He was holding her by her hip, soon sliding around to the small of her back and she waited with bated breath before he was gently grasping her ass again. "Rick," she whispered to him. "Please."

Kissing around under her ear lobe, Rick moved until he was at her lips but didn't kiss her until after he'd slapped her ass firmly. He loved her cry of pleasure while she was arching her back against him and he kissed her deeply on the lips. When they parted he was quick to reach up and cup her left breast before they were kissing again. He gently fondled at her breasts while their tongues were tangling until finally she ended the kiss to his surprise.

Smiling at his expression, Beckett gently brushed her lips to his before saying, "I thought I said we needed to hurry."

Trying to recall that, Castle shook that off before he said, "Right," and brushed his lips against hers, letting his hand slide down her front until he was at the junction of her legs. There he cupped her mound gently before he moved his index finger and proceeded to rub at her clit. He had to hold her up but didn't mind until she was moving her hand back and forth as he was still touching her.

Allowing her husband to stagger a bit, Beckett soon felt his rhythm picking up on her and she was pausing when his fingers slid from her swollen nub. She nearly held her breath as they were slipping through her folds. She leaned against him a little harder and as they were moving they soon worked out a rhythm together before they broke a bit later. She was first and she could feel her sex gripping at his fingers before she focused on him and he came onto her hand. She took his kiss he gave her and their tongues were fighting together for some time before she stopped them.

Sighing as they were going over to the water, Castle said, "Would you call me a pervert if I said I'm eager for our anniversary?"

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at him before they kissed gently. They washed one another, kissing every so often, and she was disappointed when they'd finished and he turned off the water. But she knew they needed to join their family and friends so she let her husband dry her off before she did the same to him. Once they were in their closet and getting dressed she said, "We do need to go swimming at some point."

Smiling Castle said, "It's funny they didn't remind us about the pool eventually."

"I know," Beckett replied, turning to him as she had finished dressing. "But they will today since we don't have much more time left here."

"I wish we'd had them come sooner," Castle said.

"I know, but they need their education," Beckett told him.

"Believe me, that was for purely selfish purposes," Castle said. When his wife laughed he said, "But at least we have the time now."

Nodding, Beckett shared a quick kiss with him and they went back to the bathroom before they finished getting ready. Leaving their room she led the way over to the nursery where they met a few of the other parents. "Are we waiting to wake them up?" she asked them.

"It's eight," Genevieve said, looking at her watch. "And we did want to explore the manor a little more."

"Unfortunately," Clara said. "It's snowing again so Brennan wanted me to tell you that he's not letting anyone ride today."

"We have a lot to do," Castle commented. "I think we'll be fine with staying indoors."

"We should get the children up," Clara then told the others. "Breakfast is ready and we have more guests."

Smiling, as she knew the woman was referring to the photoshoot, Beckett walked inside first in time to find Julia climbing down from her bed above her sister's. "Good morning girls," she said when the two turned to them and started to hurry over to her.

"Morning," Julia replied, letting go of her mother first. "Where are we getting dressed?"

"You're ready to get going?" Castle asked with a smile. "You don't even know what we're doing."

"Yeah huh," Eliza said after she and her sister let go of their father. "The modeling!"

"She means the photoshoot," Julia said, watching their mother going to get their clothes from the dresser near their beds.

"I know," Beckett replied. "And we were going to go out for a ride but Brennan wants to keep the horses safe."

"Are we playing in the snow?" Mari asked.

"Now you don't want to go swimming?" David asked his daughter jokingly.

"We will," Rebecca said quickly as their oldest started to open her mouth. "But we'll have to wait and see when. Let's go."

"Mom-" Julia started to say as the Fosters were leaving, followed by the others.

"In our room, come on," Beckett replied, taking Eliza's hand before they walked over to the other side of the house. She ushered the girls inside the closet while Castle remained out and helped the little girl change while Julia was changing by them.

"I keep forgetting this closet is so big Mom," the girl said as she looked around when she'd gotten her sweater on.

"I know, it's great to have," Beckett said. "Even though we're not here for very long each time."

"Is the one at home bigger?" Eliza asked.

"Go ask your daddy, he knows," Beckett replied, having finished helping her. She walked after the girls, smiling when she saw that Castle was sitting on the couch, holding Josie. She waited for the two to say good morning to their little sister before she said, "Martha?"

"She brought her clothes and I got her ready for the day," Castle replied. He knew what his wife was going to say next and he swiftly told her, "She changed her first."

"Did you thank her?" Beckett asked.

"Of course," Castle said with a nod. He kissed Josie's cheek and then said to his wife, "Are we going?"

"They need to brush their hair," Beckett said, going over to the bathroom. "Girls," she called to them.

"Why… oh," Julia started to say when her mother handed them towels. She and her sister washed their faces and once they were done they went back out to the room where their father was standing at one of the windows with Josie.

"How much did it snow?" Eliza asked, hurrying over to them.

"It still is," Castle replied with a smile down at her.

"Ooh," Eliza breathed as she looked out at the snow that was falling. She then smiled up at her parents and said, "I think we can go swimming now."

"I think we need to wait until after breakfast," Castle told her, handing Josie to his wife as she was giving him Eliza's brush.

"And once we know for sure when Stella will get here," Beckett said, watching Julia brush her hair while Castle was taking care of Eliza.

"I hope it's soon," Julia commented.

"Daddy!" Eliza exclaimed and laughed when he pretended to jump. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Castle assured her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "What did you want?"

"Is your closet bigger at home?" Eliza asked.

"It is," Castle replied. "Remember we have the divan and the middle island for our shoes; both of ours."

"Could it be another room?" Julia asked.

"With a bed?" Castle asked in response. "And another closet?"

"Yeah," Julia said. "It could, couldn't it?"

"It might even be an apartment in the city," Castle said to his wife.

"Maybe," Beckett said, taking the girls' brushes back to the bathroom and making sure Josie didn't try to get them. When she was out in the room she saw both girls were looking out the window while her husband was sitting on the end of their bed watching them.

"Come on," Castle said, seeing his wife. He stood from the bed and then said, "I'm sure you two are hungry; I know I am."

"That's selfish Daddy," Eliza said to him teasingly as she took his hand and then tugged on it.

"Come here," Castle said with a smile before he picked her up and set her on his hip.

"What if Stella's not that far away?" Julia asked her mother, walking with her as they left the room.

"Then we'll play with Josie," Beckett replied. "But wait to see how it goes." They had reached the dining room by then so they walked with the others inside and got their seats before they went to get their food. She smiled as they were talking together during the meal and once they were finished, she was going around the table with Josie holding onto some of her hair.

"Good morning," Paul said with a smile at the baby. "What can I help you with today?"

"We're wondering where Stella is," Beckett replied, allowing him to take Josie.

"I had a message from her, she'll be in at about nine-thirty," Paul replied, letting the baby play with his fingers.

"Do Skye and Mary know?" Beckett asked him.

"They do, I was going to find you," Paul said. He glanced over at Castle; who was talking to the two women; and said, "Or they were."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a soft laugh before she took Josie back. She walked over to her husband and once they had reached them she said, "Is there anything we need to do?"

"Odd you're the one asking that," Skye told her teasingly. When her friend gave her a look she smiled and said, "Sorry. But she just said if we've gone riding or swimming make sure we shower." She saw the confusion on both Castle and Beckett's faces and explained, "I mentioned the indoor pool."

"Then we're ready," Castle told his wife.

"We are," Beckett said with a nod. She looked down at Josie who was looking at her and said, "Then it's time to play."

"It is," Castle said, tickling the baby's neck to her laughter. They walked after the others out of the room before they split up to do their own activities until the four of them would need to work.

* * *

"This is perfection Stella," the doctor was saying with a smile at the designer.

"It is, I'm so glad you told me about this greenhouse Skye," Stella said.

"Well, to be honest it was more to get you to come to the ball after Brennan and Clara extended the invitation to you too," the investigator replied, talking behind the screen that was set up on some tiles towards the back of the greenhouse.

"How are they all coming along?" Stella asked.

"Good," Mary said. "You went to retro again?"

"I try not to stray that far from it," Stella replied with a smile.

Beckett watched Mary leaving them, hearing the designer's reaction to her lilac floral sundress before Skye was going. She had been surprised at the investigator's outfit since it nearly resembled a baseball uniform from the early years of the sport though there were only solid colors and a more modern fit. But she knew Skye enjoyed it greatly so she was glad for her friend. She looked down at herself then and walked around the screen saying, "I'm wondering what's the inspiration-"

"I couldn't really help it for the two of you," Stella said. "I know you're both very much into equestrianism and so was Mum… well, the horse riding part of course. And I thought that her as an American and you always think we Brits are a bit stuffed up."

"Not that," Castle said quickly, walking to them from the other screen that had been set up for him to change behind. "It's almost a polo outfit though."

"Almost," Beckett agreed. "But the fit is good."

"Colors too," Skye said with a smile.

"Thank you, you wear them well and Rick? Glasses on," Stella said to him.

Beckett smiled at her husband as he raced to put them on and as the designer was directing the two women where to stand she fixed the lapels of his shirt and said, "Polo and cricket."

"You like it?" Castle asked since he never really wore polo shirts.

"It fits," Beckett said, unbuttoning the first two under his neck. She smiled when he looked at her with wide eyes and they made their way over to the grass where wickets had been set up and she took one of the black mallets that were leaning against a table.

Castle, as the photographer was instructing them on how to stand, waited for Stella to say something about his dark blue shirt being open. But the pictures were soon being taken and she was nodding to them.

"Wonderful, let me have some of each couple alright?" Stella told the photographer.

After they'd taken those pictures Skye asked, "Would you really use them?"

"I might," Stella said with a smile. "Just in case."

"Is that enough?" the woman asked.

"It is, you can change into the next outfits," Stella told them.

"Is the dress you're wearing for the ball from her?" Castle asked his wife.

Shaking her head Beckett smiled and said, "No, it's from home," before she ducked behind the screen. She got her garment bag and then said, "What this time?"

"That'll be the only sports set," Skye said with a smile. "Stella told me about my top," she said, still smiling as Beckett was glancing at her pointedly. "She was going for tunic but kind of sporty and looked back to old baseball uniforms."

"I noticed the resemblance," Beckett said as they all changed. "No dresses for you?"

"I told her if she put me in one I'd use it to decorate the trees in here," Skye said.

Mary rolled her eyes playfully and then said, "She means she'd throw it over one of the citrus trees."

"That's surprising," Beckett commented. She smiled when both women turned to her and said, "Isn't that what your state is known for?"

"Oh, give over," Skye said playfully. "Though you are right. And luckily Stella knows what I can wear."

"It's nice," Beckett said with a smile. "Retro again," she couldn't help saying as they were walking out together from behind the screen.

"It's perfect," Stella said with a smile. "I envisioned a fifties cut for you Kate," she told her as she was studying the hem of her sundress to make sure it fell correctly.

"Wow," Castle said as he was walking over to them. "Sorry," he said quickly. He smiled at his wife while the others went to fix their hair and get their makeup checked before taking her hand. "You do look beautiful."

"I didn't have a dress like this back then," Beckett told him firmly.

"No but that doesn't mean it doesn't suit you," Castle said with a nod though it still had modern touches. "And the color is great too." Though he knew he might get in trouble he hugged his wife before he was about to kiss her. She stopped him and he was surprised; since she'd taken off the lip gloss from the pictures before; when he heard what she had as well and then turned as their middle daughters were calling out to them.

After they had reached their parents, Eliza hugged her mother before she froze and jumped away from her with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked in concern, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Did I break the dress?" Eliza asked anxiously.

"It's fine," Stella answered before anyone else could. "Your dad was just hugging her after all."

"Oh," Eliza said before she was blushing.

"You look really pretty Mom," Julia said then.

"Jules is right," Alexis said, having followed her two sisters with Josie in her arms. "The color is beautiful."

"Thank you," Stella said, checking on Mary's outfit. "I had heard she enjoys the color blue."

"I could have worn other colors," Beckett said, running her hands over the bodice of the dress.

"Of course, but I want something that shows you all to your advantage," Stella said, taking a lint roller from her assistant and handing it to Beckett.

"This is nice," Castle said as his wife was rolling the tool over his arms. He had a suit of a lighter grey color, no tie and Beckett was soon unbuttoning his shirt. "You know you're going to horrify people doing that," he said jokingly.

"Eh, I wouldn't be that concerned," Skye told him, fixing her navy blue and white striped blouse. "For your age it's not that bad." When the writer looked at her she commented, "The pool? Beaches too. Actually I'm surprised you haven't used the gymnasium room here yet."

Breathing out Castle glanced at his wife and said, "I did this morning; with Brad."

"I knew," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as the investigator and her wife were looking at her. "Thank you," she said to the assistant who took the lint roller from her. "Are we starting?"

"Yes," the photographer said. "I'd like you to stand here by the windows, I'd like the sky to show up; I'm so glad it cleared up once we got here."

Not surprised, Beckett looked over at Mary who was wearing a blouse that was the same color as denim. She had on white capri pants that had a stripe of the fabric on the sides of each leg and boating shoes with no socks. "That's not uncomfortable?" she asked her as the photographer was indicating to Skye how to pose.

"It's not bad but I can't wear these for that long," the doctor replied before she moved to stand with her wife.

Castle, since Mary was standing with her arm on her wife's shoulder, wondered what he and Beckett would be doing. The photographer snapped some shots of them together before she was indicating him to sit on the director's chair they'd brought. He moved quickly and then waved at the girls before Beckett was being instructed to stand next to him.

"What if you had her place her hand on his knee Perry?" Stella asked the photographer.

"Try that," the woman said to Beckett. "Ah," Perry said with a smile. "Perfect."

After the pictures had been taken, both he and Beckett getting pictures on their own in a different pose, Castle said after they could move, "Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Go ahead," Perry replied.

"Your name is Perry?" Castle asked.

"It's her last name," Paul said, having come in during the photography.

"He's right," Perry replied with a smile at the singer. "My name is Janetta Peregrine, I prefer Perry."

"It's an interesting name," Castle said with a nod before they were leaving to go to the screens.

"Girls," Beckett said as Julia and Eliza were coming with her.

"We can't come see?" the latter asked her.

Beckett hesitated, at her daughter's earnest look, and then looked over at the couple with her in their 'changing area' before Skye was speaking first.

"It's fine, but I hope our girls don't come in," the investigator said.

"Some can fit," Eliza said, as the five girls had been sitting quietly.

"Can I?" a voice said shyly.

"Come inside Ivy," Mary said to the little girl with a smile.

"Your sisters?" Skye asked as she, Mary and Beckett were changing out of their outfits.

"They're still sitting outside," Ivy said, smiling at Julia and Eliza. "Paul is talking to them and Ringo just came inside."

"It sounds like everyone will be coming in," Beckett said in amusement.

"I don't know," Skye said with a smile. "I don't think we could really fit."

"And some of the others are at the pool already," Mary said, since the Fosters, Davises and McColloughs had gone there after breakfast.

"I can't wait until we go," Eliza said slyly.

"I know sweetie," Beckett said with a smile. "And we will. After lunch."

"That top is pretty Mom," Julia said, studying her mother's outfit since she'd finished putting on her leggings. "Didn't Stella have that before?"

"For fall," Beckett said. "And the tunic wasn't this thin."

"It's pretty," Eliza said, nodding her head as she touched the embroidery on the hem. Her face suddenly lit up with a smile and she left from behind the screen, Beckett calling out to her.

"I guess Rick finished changing," Skye said with a smile as they could hear him greeting the little girl outside in the greenhouse.

"Are you wondering what he's wearing?" Julia asked her mother.

"I am, but we'll see right now," Beckett said before reaching for her hand. They walked out together to see her husband playfully throwing Eliza a little above him and she said, "You better not drop her."

"I won't," Castle said, smiling at her. "You look great," he told her as he looked at her outfit.

"You too," Beckett said, going to him and fixing the unbuttoned vest he had on. She was very tempted to kiss him but Skye and Mary were coming out from around the screen with Ivy and they had to focus on taking pictures again.

The rest of the photoshoot seemed to go quickly though the four had had three other outfits to change into. But when it was finished Stella thanked them before she was going with her father to the front door of the manor to say goodbye to him.

"Does that mean she isn't coming to the ball?" Mary asked.

"She can't," Skye replied. "She needs to work on Monday, so she's headed back to her family."

"And her husband," Beckett commented.

"That too," Skye said with a smile. "For some reason I'm forgetting that it'll be Valentine's Day," she said in amusement. "But it should be fun."

"What will we do now?" Ivy asked her mothers, holding their hands.

"Eat lunch," Brennan said, as he'd come at the end of the session to make sure all the equipment was taken away carefully. "They'll be some interesting pictures," he said as they were leaving the room.

"I think so," Castle said, picking up Eliza before they were walking to the dining room where they were the first to arrive.

"I hope it's alright," Brennan said before he hurried over to his wife who was coming in with their kids.

"What's alright?" Julia couldn't help asking.

"We'll find out," Beckett told her reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder. She then told the others, "Let's get our seats."

After the others had come inside and were seated Brennan stood up and said, "I hope it's alright that our meals will be simple. Both lunch and dinner. Things will be very, very busy in the kitchen and we'll have extra guests on Monday for breakfast of course." He smiled when the adults quickly said it was fine and said, "Then enjoy your lunch," before he sat down again and started to eat as the others were doing.

"Are you guys going into town at all?" Lily asked her friend.

"I don't know," Beckett replied. "To be honest I didn't really want to," looking to her husband.

"I agree with her. We've been going into town a lot over the past few days," Castle added, putting down his sandwich. "But don't let that stop you."

"Do you guys want to go?" Beckett said to Julia and Eliza.

Turning from Mari and Jacob; who she was talking to; Julia frowned and said, "Are there any good books at the store?"

"We got that for you already," Castle said.

Smiling Julia said, "I don't mind staying."

"Me too," Eliza said quickly. She then grew serious and asked, "We can go swimming, right?"

"We will," Beckett said, laughing.

"Can I stay too?" Mari asked, looking at her parents.

"That's fine, but you need to ask Rick and Kate," David told her.

"It is," Castle said swiftly before the girl could voice her question. "And it'll be nice to have more around."

"Then I think we'll head over once we finish eating," David said.

"Us too," Brad added. He scratched at his cheek and said, "What plans do you guys have with your kids tonight?"

"I was going to suggest a movie," Brennan said first. "But there are a bit too many of us here to be able to fit safely."

"Maybe we should split up?" Lily suggested.

"We could, but should we just let the kids decide?" Clara said.

"I think we already know what they'd pick," Paul commented.

"Could we still swim?" Eve asked.

"I'm sure we could really," Brennan said as the others looked to him and his wife. "So that would be fine until the kids need to go to bed."

"Even though you said lunch was simple," Ringo said as they were finishing their food and getting up from the table. "It was delicious."

"Is it Elise cooking?" Mary asked.

Shaking her head Clara said, "We have her and Duckworth resting still."

"Are they working tomorrow?" Beckett asked while they were walking out of the dining room.

"Duckworth wants to help feed and check on the horses," Brennan answered.

"Elise said she'll help as much as she can," Clara then said. "But we were very firm in telling them both to be careful."

"And they assured us they would, but they don't seem to really want to rest," Brennan said. "Stubborn."

"Isn't Worths the same?" Castle couldn't help pointing out.

"I suppose," Brennan said after he'd thought that over. "But Duckworth… well, it's why he's here," he said with a smile before he took Arthur from Louis and was about to go up the stairs.

"What are you guys going to do?" Beckett asked him before he could get too far up.

"We're going to head into town with the kids," Brennan replied.

"Walking?" Beckett asked in surprise.

Shaking her head Clara said, "In the car but we'll walk them around the stores."

"Do you mind?" Brennan asked.

"Not really, as long as you don't mind us staying in your house," Castle said jokingly.

"That's fine," Brennan said laughingly.

"Mommy," Eliza said once the family had gone upstairs. "Do you have your bathing suit?"

"Not yet," Beckett replied with a smile. "We were going to head upstairs to change right now."

"What do we do?" Eliza asked.

"Come with us; there's no way we're letting you guys stay down here on your own," Castle said in a mock stern tone of voice. He smiled when the little girl giggled and he picked her up before they headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going to change Mom?" Julia asked once they were in their room.

"In the bathroom, your dad will be in the closet and you two will stay out here with Josie," Beckett told them.

"Doesn't she need to have a nap?" Julia asked her as she took her baby sister.

"She does, I really hope that you can get her to sleep," Beckett replied.

"Where will she sleep?" Eliza asked.

"Down in the family room," Castle said. "Your gram will stay with her."

"Grandpapa?" Julia asked her mother.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied. "We'll see once we're ready to go downstairs," she said. "We'll be back out quickly."

"What will we do?" Eliza asked her big sister once they were along with Josie.

"I don't know," Julia said. "Maybe we should walk so Josa can fall sleep."

"Okay," Eliza said. They started to walk around the room together and she watched her big sister trying to bounce Josie a little to get her to sleep.

When they'd made a second turn around the room Julia felt the baby slump slightly and she whispered, "She's asleep."

"Let me take her," Castle said, walking out in time to hear that. He reached for the baby once he'd reached them and cradled her before Beckett was joining them.

"Oh good," she said, spotting Josie. Beckett went over to the girls and took Eliza's hand before they were leaving to go down to the pool room. When she saw everyone who was dressed to go out into the cold she smiled at her father and said, "I was going to ask what you were planning on doing."

"I feel like walking out," Jim said, holding up his camera slightly.

"Stay warm," Beckett told him. She said goodbye with the others, finding the McDouglases were the only ones that had stayed and she frowned. "Your dad?"

"He went along, I think he wanted to walk around town with yours," Skye replied. "So… is Josie coming along?"

"No, I'm taking her," Martha said, walking over to her son and then getting the baby. She cradled her as well before she followed them towards the pool room though she was diverting to the family room on the way. "We'll come to join you once she's awake," she said to her son and daughter in law.

"How long will she sleep?" Julia asked her parents when they reached the pool.

"A couple hours, maybe less if she wants to wake up," Castle answered.

While they were all taking off their coverups Julia said, "I really wish we could have an inside pool."

"You've been talking to her haven't you?" Beckett asked her husband teasingly.

"No, she's heard us," Castle said quickly.

Knowing he was right, Beckett nodded and then said to their second oldest, "We'll try once we have the chance back at home." She wasn't surprised when the two girls gasped and told them, "We're not promising anything."

"She's right," Castle said quickly when his wife looked at him. "We're not sure yet if we could, we're just seeing if we can."

"But if you can?" Julia questioned as they walked over to the steps to go down into the water.

"I think we'll do it," Beckett said. "As long as it's not too expensive. You three will need to go to college and we need money for a rainy day."

"And vacations too," Castle added. "Now please can when go swimming?"

"Daddy!" Eliza cried, pretending to be mad. She went over to him and started slapping lightly at his stomach before he picked her up and they fell back into the water to her squeal. She was going to ask him to do that again when they resurfaced before he was kissing her cheek and talking first.

"We're forgetting our guest," Castle told her, kissing her temple. He set her on the steps they were near and then turned to Mari as Julia was turning around.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked. "You don't want to go with your family now do you?"

"No, but… I sorta feel weird," Mari replied. She wasn't surprised that her friend looked confused and told her honestly, "You're all families here so…"

"Yeah but it's not our house," Julia said, reaching for her hand and pulling her over to the water. When she had entered she smiled as Mari was soon sliding through the water and she was quick to follow her before they were swimming together to the deep end where the McDouglas girls were.

"_What do you think that was about_?" Castle asked his wife in Irish.

"_I have no idea_," Beckett said, shaking her head before she turned her attention to Eliza.

Swimming with her parents to the middle of the pool, the little girl was soon wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Eliza giggled when he started to swim towards the deep end and she slipped off before holding onto the edge. "When can we go on the slide?" she asked.

"Now," Beckett replied as she saw the other girls were moving to climb out on the ladder.

"Mum!" Marie said when they got out and found their mothers were already at the bottom of the slide.

"What?" Skye said with a smile. "We were staying around the stairs."

"And I don't think you need to worry," Mary said. "We're not going first."

"Who will?" Beckett said, looking at the girls.

"We have to go in order of age don't we?" Julia asked.

"That would be nice," Mary said.

Sighing Julia said to Eliza, "You're first."

Looking happy, the little girl hugged her big sister and said, "Thank-" before she stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Julia said, staggering back slightly when Eliza threw herself at her again.

"You have to go on the slide last!" Eliza cried out.

"It's okay, eventually I'll go on it and then we'll get the chance to again," Julia said. "But you better go now or else we won't be able to go at all." She smiled when her sister gasped and then turned to hurry over to the ladder before she went up. Glancing at the water she smiled when she saw their dad was there and watched Eliza slide down with a loud squeal before she felt a hand taking hers. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorta on my own," Mari replied before Julia was wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"No way, you're my best friend so you belong here too," she said to her firmly. "Now I hope you're excited for tomorrow."

"Super excited," Mari said eagerly while the McDouglas sisters were beginning to take their turns. "What about your dress?"

"I'll show you tomorrow," Julia said with a smile, laughing when her friend playfully punched her shoulder. She watched her going up the ladder after Marie and then said, "I can't wait to see yours," sensing someone coming up behind her to stand next to her.

"And who on earth said I was about to wear a dress?" Skye asked her.

"Your outfit," Julia said.

"Smart aleck," Skye commented, glancing at the girl's mother as she was walking up to them.

"Exactly," Beckett said, stopping next to her daughter.

"But you are?" Skye then asked.

"Yeah, it's cool to see what you can find to wear," Julia said.

"You have to be creative if you don't wear dresses or gowns," Skye said before they watched the girl climb up the ladder then.

"_Do you think she wants to dress like you_?" Beckett asked in Irish.

"No," Skye said with a smile. "But she'd like to have that option I suppose. And why not? Plus you wear suits sometimes going out with your husband."

Smiling, Beckett nodded and then said, "True," before she watched her friend going up the ladder. She felt a hand on her back and glanced behind her to see it was her husband.

"Are you taking a turn?" Castle asked her.

"Do you want me not to so you can go?" Beckett responded with a question of her own.

"No, I'm just wondering," Castle said. He was startled when she suddenly brushed her lips against his and watched her going up the ladder. He went after Mary before he was in the water and he was swimming with their daughters and friends before they were soon playing volleyball. When they stopped he checked the time and asked, "Should we get them a snack?"

"That would be a good idea," Mary said, seeing that Iris was yawning.

"I'll go and get it," Castle said quickly, getting out of the water and going to his towel.

"Mom," Julia said, swimming over to her mother.

"Yes?" Beckett said, turning her attention to her.

"Sorry," Julia said with a small smile. "I was wondering if you'd look away from Dad at all."

"Interesting, I would have thought you wouldn't want me to do that," Beckett teased her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter telling her, "We should get out anyways, that way we're dry for the snack."

"Just veggies if they have them?" Castle asked his wife and the McDouglas women.

"That would be perfect," Mary commented. When he'd left she wrapped her towel around her waist and said to Beckett, "And until he's back? It might take them a while to cut enough for us all."

"Oh! Mom," Julia said suddenly before her mother could reply to that. "Can I say a memory?"

"You have one?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah, from when I was older," Julia answered. "During the war."

"Why don't you wait until your dad gets back?" Beckett suggested. "You know he'll want to hear about it; especially since you remember it."

Though she was slightly impatient, Julia nodded and said, "How come especially?"

"Because we've wondered if you guys would," Beckett replied.

"Oh, I do sometimes, but this one I remembered all of a sudden," Julia said.

"He'll be really glad to hear it," Beckett replied with a smile. She then turned to her other daughter and was about to speak when she heard two voices. "I guess they were ready to give us something," she said to the others with a smile. Looking back to the doorway she saw in surprise that Martha was with her husband and she quickly went over to her after putting on her sundress she had as a coverup. "How'd she sleep?"

"Beautifully," Castle's mother replied with a smile. She handed Josie to her daughter in law and said, "She was tired so she didn't move very much until she woke up."

"I have some _crudité_," Castle said. "They seemed to be expecting me."

"I get the feeling Brennan told them you might want something for the kids," Skye said. "Well, us."

"There's also some ranch here so no double dipping," Castle said as the girls had gathered around the plate on the table.

"Dad," Julia said after they'd eaten the vegetables for a bit. "While you were gone I told Mom that I remembered something."

"From our past life?" Castle asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Julia said. When her father was just smiling at her she said, "What?"

"Tell us," Beckett said for her husband.

"Oh," Julia said. "Well, it's more than one day really but it starts on March 13 in 1944. I was still with the WASPs and by then I was nearly twenty-two."

"How old was I?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"You were still sixteen but you were gonna turn seventeen in September. 'lexis was fifteen but going to turn sixteen a month later and then Josa already had her birthday. She was fourteen and helping with the war like you and 'lexis were too," Julia explained to her. "I was flying near a base in Long Beach…"

"There was one there," Skye said with a nod.

"I was towing a target and the pilot that was supposed to shoot at it shot at my plane instead," Julia said, seeing her mother shifting where she was sitting.

* * *

_"Long Beach I'm going down," Julia was saying into her radio. She was unable to continue, fighting with her plane to get it away from the ocean. She just managed to turn towards the beach and was crashing into the sand before her fuel seemed to explode. She was pushing on the canopy to get out but it wasn't budging. She swore bitterly and then hit at the glass with her gloved fist, cracking it before she could finally push it and she was running before one of her fuel tanks that hadn't exploded did. She was coughing heavily into the sand, groaning as she felt her left wrist throbbing in pain._

_ Julia looked at her plane before she heard sirens approaching her and tried to get up. But her legs were in agony so she could only sit and wait for help to reach her._

* * *

Looking at Mari since she had grabbed her hand, Julia smiled and said, "I was okay," as her friend looked nearly tearful. She was surprised when her friend was suddenly hugging her and she was responding before the girl was speaking.

"You must have been so scared," Mari told her.

"Of course I was," Julia said with a nod. "But I was rescued and taken to the hospital in Long Beach." She then smiled at her friend and said, "And you were there." She couldn't help laughing softly at Mari's widened eyes and continued saying, "You were in the program too and had been flying back from Palm Beach."

* * *

_"Julia!" Mari said once she'd reached the room where her friend was being kept. "How are you? I asked Sergeant Guildmate but he wouldn't say."_

_ "He might not know," Julia replied with a smile. "But I'm alright."_

_ "Your legs…" Mari said since both were in plaster casts._

_ "I know, I've broken both… I can't tell you how I was able to get out of the plane," Julia replied. "And my wrist as well," she added since Mari was looking at her left wrist. "Cochran came in before you and said I'm to be sent home. It'll take too long to recover."_

_ "Discharged?" Mari asked._

_ "I suppose, I don't know what the Air Force will do," Julia replied before laying back. "I've been begging them to let me call my ma and da but they won't bring in a phone."_

_ "Would you like me to do that?" Mari asked._

_ "Would you?" Julia asked, sitting up a little._

_ Reaching down and pushing her back gently Mari said, "Of course, all I need is the number."_

_ "Oh, you're a swell friend," Julia breathed. She waited for her friend to get a paper and told her the number at the home in Mill Valley before saying, "Tell them I'm going to come home as soon as I can get a flight on a military carrier; it's the only way I'll be able to come."_

_ "I'll let them know and come back to tell you," Mari said with a nod._

_ "Thank you," Julia said meaningfully. "I just hope you make it before they get a telegram."_

_ "I'll go now and I'll be back," Mari said, squeezing her hand._

_ Squeezing it back, Julia looked up at the ceiling before she closed her eyes and slept as she couldn't fight the painkillers she'd been given._

* * *

"We got the telegram first," Castle said. He smiled when the girls looked at him and explained, "I was just leaving the base in San Francisco and received it so I called Kate and then Mari called her after we hung up." He looked at Julia and asked, "Do you remember what I did?"

"Sort of," the girl replied. "Did you come down in the car?"

Nodding Rick said, "It was going to take nearly a month for you to get a spot on a plane that could fly you up. So I took our Studebaker we still had from three years before and drove."

"How could you?" Jim asked. "Gas rations?"

"I think I was a courier on the way down for some documents," Castle said. "Several, I went to a number of bases on the way and that's how I could get to you," he told the others. "But I finally reached you and went to where you were in the hospital."


	29. All Your Fancy Clothes (Part 2)

_Julia's eyes opened as she heard a familiar voice approaching outside the room and she tried not to become too hopeful. She knew her father was on the way but wasn't sure if he'd have reached her that soon after he'd left Mill Valley._

_ "I know but she needs to come home with us so we can help her to recover," the voice was saying as it approached the room. "I have it full of blankets and pillows and treat her like she's an egg about to hatch."_

_ "Da!" Julia cried when he walked into the doorway._

_ "Hello honey," Rick said, hurrying over to her. He kissed her cheek and then ran his hand over her hair. "How're you feeling?"_

_ "Okay," Julia said, looking at her wrist and legs. "I made it out alive."_

_ "You did, are you ready to head home?" Rick asked her. "I want to go back now, your ma's all at sixes and sevens to get you well."_

_ Nodding her head Julia replied, "I am, but what about the factory?"_

_ "She was able to leave, more women are coming in," Rick replied. "So don't worry." He then made a slight face and told her, "She's set on sewing all the socks the Army will ever need so I hope you're ready to knit."_

_ "I can Da and I don't mind. I just want to go home," Julia replied._

_ Leaning over and kissing the top of her head Rick told her, "I'll be right back." He spoke with her doctor and nurses and once his daughter was about to be taken to a stretcher he was racing to get the backseat of the car prepared with the blankets and pillows that he and his wife had stuffed into the trunk. "Here is your carriage," he said once his daughter was out. He picked her up off the stretcher before the hospital workers could and got her settled before he said, "Hopefully it's fit for a princess."_

_ "Da," Julia said in slight embarrassment though she was smiling. She hugged him before he stood and she waved to the nurses she'd become friends with before he closed the doors. As they were driving away from the hospital she told her father, "Remember Mari?"_

_ "Of course, your good friend," Rick replied, smiling at her in the rearview mirror._

_ Nodding Julia told him, "Her mama and papa are moving to Mill Valley. So when the war is finally over she'll be there too; you can meet her."_

_ "You said her parents are friendly?" Rick asked._

_ "And they love playing cards," Julia added._

_ "I love them already," Rick said, smiling as his daughter was laughing while he drove them to the highway to take them back home._

* * *

"It took us a while," Castle said.

Nodding Julia replied, "It felt like it took forever, you were going as slowly as you could for me."

"I had to get her back home," Castle said as he looked at his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied. She dipped a cherry tomato in the ranch before telling him, "Keep going."

Smiling at her knowing he had more, Castle kissed the back of her hand before he said, "It's when we arrived home of course, about six days later."

* * *

_"Ma's on the porch," Julia said with a smile seeing her mother._

_ "Oh honey," Kate said as she raced over to the car once her husband had gone around to the back._

_ "I missed you too Ma," Julia said with a smile as her mother was embracing her tightly. She was doing the same as best she could and said, "I'm okay, Da was a careful driver."_

_ "He should have been," Kate said, wiping away the tears on her cheeks._

_ "She's fine, she's been getting a lot of rest and I did the best I could to drive smoothly," Rick said. "Is the room ready?"_

_ "It is, I'll hold the doors open for you," Kate replied._

_ "Thank goodness it isn't raining," Rick said, speaking to both his wife and eldest daughter._

_ "I know, I don't want to get the casts again either," Julia said with a smile before she let him pick her up. She looked around the house as they were walking to her grandmother's room and asked, "What if Grandma comes over?"_

_ Setting her down on the bed Rick said, "She'll stay in the guest house in the back. But they're only planning to pay a visit."_

_ "This coming weekend," Kate said when he looked at her. She went up to the bed then and made sure Julia was warm with a blanket before asking, "Would you like to sleep."_

_ "That would be nice," Julia said, very tired with the last of the journey._

_ "We'll let you sleep once you eat something," Kate told her. "I'll be back," she said, hurrying out of the room._

_ "Has she been worried?" Julia asked her father._

_ "I would assume," Rick replied, sitting on the bed next to her. "But she was when I told her what had happened to you. And she wanted to make certain that I would be able to make you comfortable."_

_ Nodding with a smile, Julia turned her attention to her mother as she came back in. She took the plate with a bologna sandwich, the crusts cut off as she'd used to like as a child. "Thank you, Ma," she said, cursing the fact that her eyes were filling with tears._

_ "It's alright," Kate said gently, taking her daughter's hands and holding them tightly. "You're safe home now and you won't need to tow anymore targets for some…"_

_ "The pilot came to see me," Julia told then, drying her tears. "He apologized and said he hadn't known there were anyone in the plane, he thought he needed to shoot it down." She saw the way her father's jaw was clenching and told him gently, "He was a swell pilot Da, he was nearly in tears himself."_

_ Seeing her daughter look down at the sandwich Kate asked, "What is it?"_

_ "He asked if he could take me to dinner once my casts were off," Julia replied. When her parents looked at each other she shook her head and said wearily, "I told him that I was going home; he's from Vermont; but he asked if he could write to me while he's out fighting and I said I would." She smiled and said, "I'm not looking for a husband; just a friend."_

_ "Good," Rick said._

_ Shaking her head, Kate turned her attention to their daughter and said, "Eat honey, and then sleep."_

_ "What about the other girls?" Julia asked._

_ Making sure her daughter was eating, Kate said, "They're likely at lunch themselves. You'll rest and we'll take you to the living room to wait for them."_

_ "Do you have a chair for me?" Julia asked in surprise._

_ Nodding Rick said, "I got one from Doc Batten, remember he had his legs broken too."_

_ "You'll have to thank him," Julia said._

_ "Here," Kate said, giving the girl a small glass of milk. She smiled as she was drinking and she took it back, letting her husband get the plate and glass. She leaned over and kissed Julia's forehead before helping her lay down. "Sweet dreams honey, we're so happy you're home safe," she told her lovingly._

_ "Thank you, Ma, Da," Julia said sleepily._

_ "We love you," Rick said firmly to her, kissing her forehead. He went with his wife to the doorway and once their oldest was asleep he was taking everything to the kitchen as she closed the door._

_ "How was it coming back?" Kate asked her husband once she was with him._

_ "It was a nightmare," Rick said, turning to her from the counter. "She was in pain but she didn't want very much to dull it. She knew a few boys who were depending on morphine after their injuries. But it killed me hearing her groan at every bump or hole in the road." He shook his head and turned back again and said, "I wanted to give her the morphine; the doctor in Long Beach taught me to; but I couldn't. She wouldn't let me."_

_ Wrapping her arms around her husband, Kate wasn't surprised when he turned to her and they embraced tightly. She pressed her cheek to his and murmured, "You did the best you could."_

_ Nodding, Rick then turned his head and kissed her murmuring, "I wish I could stay and help you."_

_ "There isn't much we can do," Kate told him gently. "She needs to heal and I can only do so much. You'll help the effort and come back to us so she can be with her family."_

_ Rick sighed and then kissed her again gently before saying, "Want some coffee?"_

_ "I'll make some tea," Kate said. When he let her go, she busied herself with the kettle before getting it ready on top of the stove. She then turned to him and said, "Will you meet the girls when they return?"_

_ "I will," Rick said. "And I will tell them their sister is here and they'll need to-"_

_ Squeezing her husband's hand to make him stop Kate said, "We'll tell them, you just need to bring them into the house."_

_ "Alright," Rick replied. He gathered his wife into his arms for another hug before kissing her temple and saying, "I love you Kate; I missed you."_

_ "I missed you as well," she replied with a smile. "And I love you Rick." Kate was about to kiss him when she heard the kettle starting to whistle and they had to part before she was getting their cups ready. After they had their drinks they went to the dining room to stay near the bedroom in case their daughter needed them._

_ The couple remained at the table while Julia was sleeping and drank tea until they heard her calling for her mother._

_ Kate jumped up and hurried over to the room before she went inside and saw that Julia was trying to push herself up with one hand. "Good morning," she said, seeing the young woman looked a little more rested._

_ "Morning," Julia replied, sighing as her parents were helping her sit up._

_ "I'll grab the bell we have for when you and your sisters are sick," Rick told her. "That way we can hear you when you'll need us."_

_ "Thank you," Julia replied with a smile. She watched as her mother got the wheelchair and let her father pick her up before she was settled on the chair. She smiled again at her parents hurrying around her to make sure she was settled. "Could I go onto the porch?" she asked them once they'd stopped._

_ "We can wrap her up in blankets," Rick told his wife as she looked concerned at the request._

_ "Very well," Kate said with a sigh. "But tell us if you're too cold."_

_ "I will," Julia reassured them before her father was pushing her through the house. Luckily the rooms were large enough for her to pass without any problems and she was soon on the patio looking outside. Her father covered her legs with a blanket before wrapping one around her shoulders._

_ "Are you warm?" Rick asked her._

_ "Oh yes, thank you Da," Julia said with a smile. She then looked at her mother as she brought one of the chairs over to her and asked, "Will you be able to push me while Da is in the city?"_

_ "I'll try when we go back inside," Kate said, taking her hand and squeezing it._

_ Turning to look at the sidewalk a few minutes later Rick could easily discern the girls' voices and he said to the two with him, "I'll go before they start running." He headed over to the path leading down to the sidewalk and opened the gate, looking to his left and seeing the three youngest walking up to the house._

_ "Da!" Josephine cried seeing him first. She ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She gasped when she felt her sisters running into them and they all hugged their father before their mother was calling to them._

_ "You'll end up crushing your sister," Kate told them, standing at the railing by Julia._

_ "Sorry," Alexandra said first to her._

_ "It's alright," Josephine said with a smile. They then hurried up to the house and the porch though she slowed down once she got close._

_ "It's alright," Julia said as her youngest sister bit at her lower lip. She smiled and then said, "I just have some casts on my legs like my wrist."_

_ "Does it hurt?" Alexandra asked her._

_ "It does but it was worse after I was out of my plane," Julia replied. "So I'm getting better luckily."_

_ "Let's go inside," Rick said suddenly. When the others were looking at him he said, "I felt a drop."_

_ "Oh, let's get Julia in first," Kate said, though she was the one to push the chair into the house._

_ "Was that difficult Ma?" Julia asked worriedly once they were all inside._

_ "Oh no, I'll be able to move you around," Kate said reassuringly._

_ "Can I take the blankets off now?" Julia asked. When her father was getting them she told her sisters, "I'll have to really stay in this chair for a while."_

_ "How much longer?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "About two months," Julia replied. She smiled when her sisters gasped and said, "The bones need to get better and grow back together. So I'll rest and let that happen."_

_ "Will you go back once you're better?" Elizabeth said._

_ "No, I've been discharged so I'll be able to stay," Julia said. She frowned and said, "There've been some rumors they're going to stop the program."_

_ "What?" Rick asked in surprise. "But they're helping so much; you've helped so much. You've allowed one of the men to fight overseas and so have all the other women."_

_ "We've all said the same," Julia said, shrugging. "But we can't do much about it, just Cochran who'll try I think."_

_ "I'll write a letter," Rick said firmly. "And send it to Mrs. Roosevelt, she'd likely be a good champion to have for this."_

_ "That would be swell Da," Julia told him with a smile before she saw the way Josephine was looking at her wrist._

_ "Is that very heavy?" the girl asked._

_ "A little bit but at least it's not the one I use to write with," Julia replied._

_ "What would you do if it had been the other one?" Alexandra asked._

_ Smiling, Julia told her sister, "I'm glad I'm not in school," laughing when her sisters rolled their eyes._

_ "Alright, you three need to help me with our dinner," Kate said._

_ "But-" Elizabeth started to say._

_ "Help your ma," Rick told her though he was speaking to all three girls. "I'll stay with your sister as I'm a bit tired."_

_ "I was going to say," Elizabeth told them after nodding to what her father had said. "Could I give you a hug still?"_

_ "Yes," Julia said immediately before she was hugging her three little sisters in turn. After letting them go she then said, "Thank you for wanting to do that; at least I can."_

_ "Once your wrist is better we can put you on KP duty Pilot McDonovan," Rick said teasingly._

_ "Come on girls," Kate said before taking the three to the kitchen._

_ "What would you like to do now?" Rick asked his oldest once they were alone._

_ "Could we listen to the radio?" Julia replied._

_ "Of course," Rick said. "I'll read the paper if you don't mind."_

_ Smiling Julia said, "You haven't had the chance to since you went to get me have you?"_

_ "No but that was just fine, I needed to see my little girl," Rick replied as he turned on their radio and grabbed the paper Kate had set on the table next to the couch. He then went back to it as it was starting a news report before he was going through the stations until she directed him to stop. "Have you been able to keep up with the shows?" he asked, sitting in the armchair next to where her chair was._

_ "Not very much," Julia replied. "If we had the chance to listen to the radio we would have to all agree on what we'd listen to and it was easier to just listen to the big band shows."_

_ "At least it's not bad listening to that," Rick said. "A lot of those are swell."_

_ "Yes, but I missed everything," Julia replied. She then said, "I hope you and Ma will let me listen later."_

_ "We will," Rick replied._

_ "How are things going?" Julia asked after they'd been quiet and listening to the music for a while._

_ Rick folded the newspaper and said, "I think I'll set this aside. I've had enough of the war for tonight. But I would like to see if your ma and sisters are alright."_

_ "Go Da," Julia replied with a smile. "I'll yell if I need you." She was surprised seeing her father going to the entry closet but was soon smiling again as he was coming back with a bell. "Then I'll ring this," she said as she took it._

_ Kissing the top of her head, Rick hurried over to the kitchen though he paused in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen before he looked into the room finding his wife was staring at him._

_ "What about Julia?" Kate asked him as soon as he'd turned to her._

_ "She has the bell," Rick answered, smiling at the girls._

_ "But what if she wants to get something?" Josephine asked him._

_ "It's what the bell is for," Rick replied reassuringly. "Should I help?"_

_ "You can help us by staying with Julia," Kate said firmly. "And bring her over to the dining room once we're ready."_

_ Rick nodded before he turned and went back to the living room though he stopped in the doorway. "You'll hurt yourself Julia!" he said in concern as she had moved from where he'd left her. "And how on earth did you turn?"_

_ "I played with the wheels," Julia replied simply._

_ "Don't tell your ma you did this," Rick said, hurrying over to her._

_ "Why would I?" Julia said with a shrug of her right shoulder._

_ "You don't need to, I know already," Kate said, walking up to them. She wasn't surprised when her husband was freezing and she said, "Bring her into the room here love, I'm sure you wanted to be close to everyone else."_

_ "I did, but I'm alright and I should move my arms a bit," Julia said while she let her father push her over to the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled when she could see her sisters and she waved to them before her father was sitting by her. "You still can't help?" she asked him._

_ "Not really," Rick answered. "But I think they're nearly finished so it's alright."_

_ Julia nodded and watched with him while the others were going around the kitchen to finish the meal. Her wheelchair had a tray and she let her father attach it before her mother was serving her first. She waited to eat until everyone else in her family was sitting and doing the same and she was telling her family about the southern part of the state though she avoided any discussion of her work. While their parents were cleaning up with Elizabeth, Alexandra and Josephine were keeping her company in the living room and she was about to ask one of them to bring her a book before her youngest sister was speaking first._

_ "Could I touch the plaster?" Josephine asked shyly._

_ "Sure," Julia replied with a smile. She watched as her youngest sister was running her finger along it and said, "It's rough isn't it?"_

_ "Yeah… I'm glad that didn't hurt," Josephine told her._

_ "You can touch too," Julia then said to her other sister._

_ Running her finger along it Alexandra said, "At least when you're finished you won't need to wear it anymore."_

_ "I can't wait for that," Julia replied. She looked over at the dining room and saw their parents and sister were coming out to them._

_ "Are you hungry at all?" Rick asked the girls._

_ "Are you going to make popcorn?" Julia said with a smile._

_ "I wanted to," Rick replied. "Would you all like some?"_

_ "We need to say yes," Elizabeth said jokingly. "Ma already made her cinnamon and sugar."_

_ "I'd like some," Julia said. She watched as the others were getting their dessert ready, smiling though she couldn't help feeling frustrated that she wasn't helping as well._

_ "Would you like tea or coffee," Kate said, going over to her when she had everything on the table ready._

_ "It'll have to be tea," Julia replied. "I wanted some _café au lait_ like Aunt Rose makes but they wouldn't let me; because of my medicines."_

_ "I don't think it would have been the best," Elizabeth told her. "Aunt Rose's are the best."_

_ "I was craving it," Julia said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her sister nodded and they took the apples their father was handing out for them to eat first._

_ While they sat together with their fruit Rick couldn't help being relieved their daughters were there and they were all safe. He squeezed his wife's hand gently before they leaned into each other and shared a quick kiss before turning their attention to their daughters as their girls were asking about going into the city and he smiled as things felt like they were back to normal._

* * *

"Can I help you?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile as she looked at him.

"No, just watching you," Castle replied.

"You don't think you should be careful with that?" Beckett said, smoothing her hair back before she got her ponytail out from her blouse.

"I'm not watching you for that reason," Castle said easily. He went over to her and he said, "I was remembering before."

"It's strange we didn't recall that until just now," Beckett told him.

"It is but I was thinking more about the fact that once we were all together it was normal," Castle told her seriously.

Smiling Beckett said, "That's how it should feel."

Nodding, Castle leaned into her and shared a kiss with her before they pulled apart and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett said, smiling. She embraced him tightly while he was doing so to her and she then said, "We should go."

Castle's response was to let her go, reaching for her hand before they were walking out and going through their bedroom to get their kids and go down for dinner.

"The kids are downstairs already," Isaac said when the two met him and Genevieve at the top of the stairs. "Skye's dad and your parents took them down not too long ago."

With a quick nod, Beckett went over to Peter's mother and said, "How did it start?"

"You've been wanting to ask me that for a while haven't you?" Genevieve replied, smiling. After Beckett had nodded she said, "Just talking to each other on the flights to and from LA. And we… had dinner with the boys one night to see how it would go and went from there."

Waiting for them to get to the end of the stairs, Beckett then said, "How are they taking it?"

"We've had a couple dinners all together besides dates on our own," Genevieve replied. "And they seem to be alright with it right now. We're very early in this so…"

"I hope it works out for you," Beckett told her seriously.

"Me too," Genevieve said with a smile as they were entering the dining room and turning their attention to their families.

After they had gathered they were served their dinner and they ate, talking about the ball the next night and what they would do once they returned to America.

"It'll feel very empty here," Clara said to Beckett with a smile as they were getting their baby daughters.

"I'm not surprised," she replied, knowing her cousin's wife was talking about it being just the family after they left. "But we'll hopefully see you soon."

"If you're serious about the kids coming here, we'll see them," Clara replied as they were going to the ballroom.

Beckett nodded quickly before she turned her attention to Josie, making sure the baby was happy after being fed. She kissed her temple and then took the headphones that Castle had brought. "I hope she'll appreciate music still when she's older," she told her husband with a smile before they sat down.

"With her sisters?" Castle asked her before he smiled as she laughed. He kissed the top of Josie's head as the baby was smiling at them and he looked in front of them where the band was preparing with Paul.

"What're you playing?" Brad asked Skye as Paul had the investigator's bass.

"Rhythm," Skye said simply as she had a Rickenbacker. She quickly tuned it and said to the singer, "Are you sure? It was merely a suggestion."

"I would like to see how you take this one," Paul replied.

Breathing out in mock annoyance, Skye said, "Alright but you introduce it."

Laughing, Paul went to the spare mic the band had gotten for him and then told the others, "Just a quick little song, called _Who Cares_."

Beckett smiled as Julia cried out before the music was beginning, starting with Raj before Paul counted them in as in the recording. The rest of the band joined in and soon the singer was going back to his mic and singing with Skye.

_Did you ever get hurt  
By the words people say  
And the things that they do  
When they're picking on you_

At the music in between that verse and the next Julia couldn't help going to the space that was in front of the band, dancing on her own. She wasn't sure when the other kids; except the babies; came over to join her but she was soon dancing with Mari as Paul and Skye were singing again.

_Did you ever get sad  
By the games that they play  
When they're making you feel  
Like a rusty old wheel_

_ That's been left in the rain_

As the pair were singing the chorus Paul was pointing his finger at their audience with each sung '_Who cares_,' before he realized the kids were singing it as well to his laughter.

_Who cares what the idiots say  
Who cares what the idiots do  
Who cares about the pain in your heart  
Who cares about you, I do_

During that verse Julia could feel a shiver go down her spine at the way Paul's and Skye's voices changed a bit in their singing. She felt Mari squeezing her hands and realized she had stopped before she turned her attention back to their dancing though she was still listening to the two.

_'Cos you're worth much more  
Of that you can be sure  
No need to hide  
The love you've got inside_

While Paul was vocalizing in between the two verses Castle got his wife's attention and they looked at their baby girl. She was staring at the singer with wide eyes and while he knew she couldn't quite hear him with the headphones she was watching him before the next verse started.

_Did you ever get lost  
In the heart of a crowd  
And the people around  
Keep on pushing you down_

_ Is it driving you mad  
And you're screaming out loud  
Are you wondering who's  
Going to recognize you_

With the lyric right before the chorus again, Julia sensed something behind her and she glanced past the others sitting. She could see who was there and smiled before she turned back to the band and Paul with the others before they sang the words '_who cares_' with the others as he was smiling at them. Since that was nearly the rest of the song they stopped dancing and at the very last lyric of the song they danced together again.

_You're a ghost in the dark_

_ Who cares what the idiots say  
Who cares what the idiots do  
Who cares about the pain in your heart  
Who cares about you_

_ Who cares what the idiots say  
Who cares what the idiots do  
Who cares about the pain in your heart  
Who cares about you, I do_

_ You've been left in the rain_

* * *

_February 13__th__, 2021_

_ Hello again Diary!_

_ I have the chance to write again so I'm definitely going to do that now! I really don't have a ton of stuff to write about though. Mostly we went swimming since we couldn't ride horses, but there's something before that that was way more important (to Mom and Dad)._

_ They had their photoshoot today and we got to go in to see it, though after the first outfits (I saw Mom and Dad's, they're getting to keep them and that's good since they're really nice). I already said it but they were all nice; Skye and Mary's too; and it was so cool to watch them posing for the pictures. I was sort of glad and sort of disappointed that we weren't going to get to take pictures with them but I think it was better that we just watched them. I guess I should write more here about that but there wasn't a lot but them changing and then taking the pictures._

Julia frowned at her paragraph though she knew she really didn't have much to write about the photoshoot that she had already. She finally sighed and started a new paragraph, once she was sure she had ink in her pen.

_After that Stella went back to London, she needed to work so she won't be able to stay which was a shame but I don't know if I would talk to her that much. After that we went swimming, Mari stayed with us and that was a lot of fun. Mom and Dad are thinking of making the pool at our house a room like it is here and that would be so, so cool. I hope they can do it!_

_ Then afterwards while we were having a snack I told everyone about a memory of our past life that I had, when I crashed during a training run. I broke my wrist and then legs too, so that was it for me during the war. Dad said that they stopped the WASPs program not that long after I was in my crash, so I just helped with the war effort with everyone at home. But I was really glad to be back with my family then and I still am now!_

_ After dinner we went to the ballroom again and that time Paul was singing with the band and they sang _Who Cares_, it was so cool. And while they were singing that I sensed Freddie was watching, I know he wants to see Skye performing, since they have that concert of course. After that the band played the song _Bicycle Race_; Skye doesn't know if she'll sing that one but she wanted to practice. It was so much fun and so was getting to play with everyone again!_

_ I don't think I'll be able to write tomorrow; I get to stay up a little later for the ball so I might just wait until I'm home. If I do that I promise I'll write then!_

"All set?" Beckett said, she and Castle sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I hope I don't forget this on Monday," she added.

"We'll make sure you remember," Beckett told her reassuringly. "Come here sweetie."

Getting up from the desk once her things were in the drawer, Julia sat in between her parents and said, "I can't wait for the ball tomorrow."

"Neither can I," Castle said.

"Is it to see Mom's dress?" Julia asked, smiling up at him.

"Not just that," Castle said in self-defense. "To get to dance with her; and hopefully you and Eliza won't mind dancing with me too."

"We won't," Julia replied. "But I hope you dance more with Mom."

"I'll make sure that he will," Beckett said in amusement as she'd been watching them while they'd spoken. "But for now you need to go to bed."

Sighing Julia said, "I know, could we swim at all before the ball?"

"We're planning on it," Beckett replied.

"What about the room?" Julia asked.

"What your mom said," Castle told her with a smile. "We'll see what the architects say… whoever we talk to about it."

Nodding Julia said, "Okay, I just hope it works. Imagine getting to swim in the winter like they do here."

"That's what I was thinking," Castle said, nodding at her. He smiled when she hugged him and then said to his wife, "Should we say goodnight here?"

"Sure," Beckett replied, watching as he sat on the couch again with a smile.

Hugging her father tightly Julia told him, "I love you Dad; I can't wait to see you too dressed for the ball."

"In a tuxedo?" Castle asked.

"Is he wearing his glasses?" Julia said to her mother instead of answering her father.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Do I get a say in that?" Castle asked, raising his hand slightly.

"No," Beckett and Julia said firmly at the same time, smiling at each other when he pretended to jump in his surprise.

"I'm kidding Rick," Beckett then told her husband. "You-"

"I'm still wearing them," Castle interrupted her. "I'm hoping it'll keep other women from becoming… interested in me," he told Julia. He was startled by the frown on her face and asked, "What?"

"I don't think that would stop them Rick," Beckett said.

"She's right, but you're going to dance really closely with Mom," Julia said.

"Definitely," Castle said, hugging her as his wife made a gesture. He kissed her cheek and told her, "I love you too sweetheart. I can't wait to see you and your sisters in your dresses; you'll look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," Julia said before they shared a kiss. She hugged him tightly and then said, "Will you dance with Josa?"

"Before she needs to go to bed," Castle promised. He hugged her one more time and let her go, watching her go to her mother.

"I love you Mom; I can't wait to see your dress too," Julia said, growing more excited as she was speaking. "You are gonna wear the sapphires that Dad gave you."

"I will," Beckett said with a nod, embracing her. "It was the only jewelry that I brought with me other than what I'm wearing."

"I can't wait," Julia repeated, hugging her again.

"I love you too Julia," Beckett said before her daughter pulled away to look at her. "And I'm still helping you girls get ready."

Julia pursed her lips slightly and when her mother asked her what was wrong she said, "'Lexis wants you to do her hair for her."

"I will," Beckett said, knowing her oldest hadn't had a chance to ask yet. She shared a kiss with Julia then before she and Castle stood and she told her, "We can't wait to see you with your jewelry."

Blushing, as it was a set her parents had given her for Christmas, Julia said, "I can't wait to wear it." She hugged her mother and feeling her embracing her back she said, "But it's not until later tomorrow."

"Which is why you should go to bed," Castle said, chuckling a little when she pouted at him. He kissed her forehead and he and Beckett were going out of their room, heading down to the nursery so they could get Julia into bed.

* * *

Hearing her husband closing the last curtains Beckett looked up from her book and said, "Still snowing?"

"It is, but a lot lighter luckily," Castle replied with a nod. He climbed onto his side of the bed and told her, "It's still cold though."

Studying him Beckett said, "And what would you like to do to warm up?"

"Could we lay down?" Castle suggested. "Clothed," he then told her in a rush.

Smiling Beckett nodded and set her book aside before she waited for him to take off his glasses. She laid down with him and asked, "How long do you want to stay up?"

"I don't know," Castle replied thoughtfully.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Beckett said.

"Not really," Castle said, not amazed to see the surprise on her face. "I was wondering about something and I was hoping you might tell me."

"Okay," Beckett said slowly. "What do you want to know?"

"The night I confessed to you about Smith," Castle replied.

Smiling briefly at the way he'd worded that Beckett said, "What about it?"

"What did you do after I'd left?" Castle asked.

"I never told you?" Beckett said in surprise.

"No, to be honest I've been wary of asking about that since… I really wasn't sure if I should," Castle said. He looked down at her and said seriously, "If you don't want to tell-"

"It's alright," Beckett interrupted him. She wasn't surprised when he nodded, but at the same time held her a little closer and she smiled slightly before saying, "After you'd left it took me a little to get myself to move but once I did I went back to my murder board. I tried to work again but… I couldn't focus. Or sleep later when I gave up and went to bed."

Breathing out Castle pressed his lips to her temple and said, "I should-"

"I didn't let you," Beckett stopped him. "And I don't blame you for leaving," she said quickly as he opened his mouth to speak. "I really didn't give a reason to stay. And that was years ago now and where we are at this point it's just a memory." She leaned up to him and kissed him tenderly before she said, "Now tell me something."

"Okay," Castle said. "What though? Not that same night, right?"

"No," Beckett said. "You did tell me and we should really change the subject. When Julia got her casts taken off."

"Oh yeah," Castle said as the memory came back to him. "May thirteenth so she was more than ready to get those off."

"I think we were all ready," Beckett said with a smile. "But she had to have therapy of course."

"Of course," Castle repeated. "But could you…"

"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh, knowing what he was asking. She then smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently before she said, "It was a Saturday, so I was at home with our other girls and they were anxiously waiting for you two to come back."

* * *

_"Girls," Kate said as she stepped out onto the porch._

_ "Ma we finished our chores," Josephine said instantly._

_ Smiling at that Kate told her, "I know, but I'd prefer it if you would come inside."_

_ "It's a beautiful day Ma," Elizabeth commented. "Couldn't we ride our bicycles a bit until Da and Julia come home."  
_

_"I suppose," Kate said. "Go on," she finally told them. "But be very careful in the street."_

_ "We will," the girls said at the same time._

_ Kate smiled when they raced over to the driveway to go to the backyard and the garage, turning to set the dishtowel in her hands aside. She waved to the girls as they were riding into the street and then sighed, going back inside. She hesitated before she could close the door and then went to her knitting, taking her basket out to the porch so she could knit there. She worked on socks for the soldiers fighting, smiling as she could see the girls when they were passing back and forth until they were suddenly racing back._

_ "Are they back?" Kate called to them. When Josephine nodded rapidly, she stood and hurried to get her basket inside before she was going to the side of the house. She waved as her husband drove the Studebaker to the garage and smiled seeing Julia in the front seat._

_ "Hello love," Rick said as he got out, having parked outside the garage for Julia._

_ "How is she?" Kate asked while she walked with him around the car._

_ "They did have to go through a bit of the therapy, but they showed me what to do and we only need to take her in a week," Rick replied. "But she can use crutches and is insistent to master them."_

_ "I almost have," Julia said as she had the passenger door open._

_ "Let me help you out at least," Rick replied, getting the crutches from the back and giving them to his wife._

_ "Do they hurt? The crutches?" Alexandra asked while their parents were helping Julia to them._

_ "The doctor said that I'll get used to them," she told her sister once they were under her arms. "And my arms might get more powerful."_

_ "You'll be able to lift Da?" Josephine asked._

_ Julia laughed with the rest of her family before they stopped and she said, "Not that powerful but stronger."_

_ "Let's get inside," Kate said. She then became worried and told her daughter, "The stairs…"_

_ "I'll manage them Ma, I practiced with Da at the hospital," Julia promised her. When she got to the steps she managed to make her way up them with her mother standing next to her and in the lean-to, she smiled and told her, "See? I'll be fine."_

_ "Yes, but you won't be doing that inside the house," Kate said firmly._

_ "I wasn't going to Ma," Julia said with another smile. "I'll stay down here in Grandma's room still. But I will be able to walk up the stairs."_

_ "You will," Kate told her reassuringly. "Where are you going?" she asked her in surprise since her daughter was going to the kitchen._

_ "I don't need a nap Ma," Julia said with a smile over her shoulder. "And we ate lunch, thank you for the sandwiches."_

_ "I'm sorry they were bologna again," Kate told her._

_ "It's alright, they were delicious," Julia said firmly._

_ "We're gonna have a surprise for dinner!" Josephine said eagerly._

_ "With rations?" Julia said, looking to their mother._

_ "You'll see soon enough," Kate said calmly._

_ "Can I know?" Rick asked._

_ "Not until we eat," Kate replied, smiling. She then went over to the door and locked it before saying, "Will anyone want tea until then?"_

_ "I'll have some love," Rick replied. "And I'll help you," he added, walking with her over to the kitchen._

_ "I won't tell-" Kate began before her husband was wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Though she had a thought for their daughters she was soon responding to her husband. She held him tightly in the time they spent kissing and when they parted she asked, "Okay?"_

_ "Yeah, it was just hard to see her having to learn to walk again," Rick replied. "But if she keeps moving she'll be without her crutches by the time she goes back to see the doctor."_

_ Kate kissed his cheek before she told him, "She'll be fine. And we'll make sure she walks as much as she can."_

_ "After dinner?" Rick asked._

_ "Yes, but you're still not finding out what we'll have yet," Kate said with a soft laugh. She stepped away from him and hurried to get a kettle ready before she was grabbing mugs while her husband was getting the sugar and milk for the tea._

_ "Julia's not going to enjoy no lemons," Rick commented._

_ "Mr. Valentin didn't have any still," Kate replied. "But she knows to make do."_

_ "And Josephine?" Rick asked her._

_ "I'll be fine da," the young woman replied with a smile. "And so will Julia; we told her there still weren't any lemons."_

_ "Maybe Mr. Meyers will give us some if we ask," the young woman herself said, coming in on her crutches._

_ Grabbing his wife's hand before she could say anything, Rick told her, "You should walk down to his home, all four of you."_

_ "Another day," Kate said then as she was hurrying over to get the kettle while it was whistling. She ushered everyone back to the living room and they drank the tea before she let her husband and their middle daughters clean up. She started cooking with her three youngest after that and at six they sat down together around the dining room table._

_ "I'm so glad I don't need that wheelchair anymore," Julia was saying as Rick was serving the food to them all._

_ "Me too, it was strange seeing your legs always straight out," Alexandra said. She smiled when her sister nodded in agreement and she then said, "Where will you walk first?"_

_ "We were thinking of having you girls join us for a walk around the neighborhood," Rick told them._

_ "That would be swell," Elizabeth said, her sisters nodding in agreement._

_ "Then we'll go," Kate replied. "First eat, please," she urged the girls. She smiled as Julia was then asking her sisters about the end of their school years, looking at her husband before they held hands for a moment and then returned to the meal with their family._

* * *

"We walked around the block and Julia was fine," Beckett told her husband. "She recovered quickly and then volunteered with the USO at the Presidio so you two were together."

"I remember," Castle said. "Though it was more me taking her when she needed to go, I was busy elsewhere. I did stop having to work the summer of the next year."

Beckett was quiet for a while before she then said, "We were close."

"We were," Castle said before he realized how she'd said that. "You don't think we are now?" He was startled when she was moving to lie on her back and he said, "Kate?"

"It's… ridiculous," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"It's not, after what we've seen I'm not surprised you're still wishing she was our daughter by birth," Castle replied. When she looked at him he leaned down and kissed her forehead before moving to kiss her on the lips. "And I love you for that," he said.

Smiling, Beckett then took his kiss and once they parted she was laying against his side again. "I know what you'll say. And you're right, we're together now." She kissed him before she said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied seriously, staring into her eyes. He couldn't stop himself and he continued to kiss her, only ceasing once she stopped him some time later. After he closed the light they lay wrapped up together and though he was looking forward to the ball he was enjoying falling asleep knowing she was close in his arms before he found his dreams of her for the night, knowing Beckett was doing the same about him.


	30. There's A Rare Love

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Beckett's dress is an actual one I found at Neiman Marcus and if you'd like to see it, search the phrase 'Jenny Packham Tahoe wrapped silk-chiffon v-neck gown' on a search engine in the images and it should be first but it's a dress with a type of belt around the waist.

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _My Valentine_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_.

A/N #3: It was great to receive what I did for the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and start on my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Very happy to read you thought it was always great writing. And of course, I'm pleased that you always like the flashbacks I write since I love having them in the stories!),

Guest (It was nice seeing you're loving this story still and you're very welcome!)

Mb (I was happy seeing that you thought it was a fantastic update again! I'm glad you thought the beginning with the love scene was hot and sexy since I was of course aiming for that. And then it was nice to read you thought it was sweet with them taking pictures for the photoshoot along with Skye and Mary. It was great that you thought the interactions they had with all four of their daughters was sweet as well. And I'm not surprised you were glad Martha and Jim where there too, lol, I had to include them. I was very pleased to read that you loved the flashback that Julia had. And I did want to convey how good a pilot she was back then to be able to survive in the end and I can't recall exactly but something like that may have actually happened to a WASP in real life but if it did I can't remember either of they survived or not. You're welcome for sharing! And it was nice reading you thought the second half was wonderfully written to and leading up to the ball. I was happy to see you loved the family moments and flashbacks there. No surprise you're looking forward to the ball, lol, hopefully you'll enjoy it when you read it! You're very welcome for sharing the second half as well!)

Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them all and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I Dig Love_ by George Harrison, from his album _All Things Must Pass_.

There's A Rare Love

"Are you ready?" Beckett said to her daughters as they entered hers and Castle's bedroom.

"I am," Alexis said with a smile.

"I'll get your hair done first," Beckett told her with a nod.

"What about you Mommy?" Eliza asked. "Who's gonna do your hair?"

"Skye will," Beckett replied reassuringly. "Now keep Josie company while I'm getting Alexis' hair ready."

"Can we play with her on the bed?" Julia asked.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile. She and Alexis watched the two with the baby on the comforter, playing with her quickly as they were dancing her stuffed Tigger and stuffed white tiger in front of her. She eventually shook herself and turned to her oldest saying, "Come on."

"I thought you'd do this out in the bedroom," Alexis said, motioning with her thumb back to it as her mother had led her into the bathroom.

"It's easier here," Beckett told her. "Now what did you want?"

Sitting on the chair in front of the vanity Alexis said, "I'm wonder if you could do a braid around the back of my head?"

"I can," Beckett said. "Anything in your hair?"

Smiling Alexis shook her head and said, "No, just the braid." She couldn't help closing her eyes as Beckett was brushing out her hair, the action soothing to her, and she nearly jumped when her mother spoke.

"I'm interested in seeing your dress," Beckett told her, setting down the brush when she had finished with it.

"Is that you really wondering or Dad asking?" Alexis said with a smile.

"Me, I get the feeling he's forgotten you're wearing a gown as well," Beckett said.

Alexis laughed and then said, "Probably, with four kids?" She felt her mother squeeze her shoulder and then said, "I'm wondering what you'll be wearing."

"So are your sisters and dad," Beckett commented with a wry smile. "And you'll see very shortly," she continued after a pause so she could start braiding her hair.

"It's a little tight," Alexis said suddenly after they'd been silent for a moment. "My dress; the design of it is form hugging."

"That's fine," Beckett said easily. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her daughter before saying, "Really, you're well over eighteen and twenty-one so if your dad says anything I'll remind him I've had form fitting dresses myself."

"Oh nice," Alexis said. She smiled at her mother in the mirror and told her, "Nice tactic."

"I do what I can," Beckett said. She then became focused on her daughter's hair until she had finished and said, "There. You look beautiful already."

Smiling Alexis got up to step closer to the mirror before she touched the braid on the back of her head and she turned to her mother, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Beckett said. She was about to speak before she paused and then said, "How're you two doing? Really? We haven't had all that much time to talk."

"I know," Alexis replied with a nod. "We're doing fantastic. I love him so much…"

"He's treating you well? All around?" Beckett asked. "And that last one is from your dad; he's wondering but doesn't really want to ask."

Alexis laughed softly and nodded rapidly saying, "He definitely is, if he was harming me in any way then we'd have broken up by now. He's like Brennan is with Clara; very loving." She couldn't help saying softly again, "Very," as she thought of her boyfriend. When her mother squeezed her arm, she looked at her and smiled at her saying, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, get Julia for me and I hope you'll stay with Josie for a little," Beckett started to tell her as she watched her oldest going to the door. "It shouldn't take me long to get her hair ready."

With a quick nod, Alexis opened the door and spotted her dad on the bed before she stepped into the room. Making sure the door was closed behind her she went over to him and said, "How come you're here?"

"You were going to get ready, weren't you?" Castle asked his daughter.

"I was," Alexis replied with a smile. "So you'll stay?"

"I definitely will," Castle said, kissing Josie's cheek tenderly as she had patted his cheek.

"I'll see you guys," Alexis replied with a smile, leaning over to kiss the top of her sister's head. "Ma wants you to go in next Jules," she told her other sister.

"Oh, okay," Julia said, getting up and hurrying over to the bathroom door. "Hi Mom," she said with a wide smile as she walked inside.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said with a smile.

"Alexis' hair looks really pretty," Julia told her.

"Thank you, are you ready to do yours?" Beckett asked her daughter.

"I don't know what I want to do though Mom," Julia admitted.

"Let me brush your hair first and see what we can do," Beckett told her.

While her mother was doing that Julia said, "When are you gonna get ready Mom?"

"As soon as Skye does my hair," Beckett replied, gently brushing out the chestnut locks. Once she had finished she set the brush down and said, "What if I just put a French braid in it?"

"Okay," Julia said after thinking for a moment. When her mother didn't start she turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but would you want your dad to do it?" Beckett asked.

Julia smiled at her and shook her head before she told her, "No, you can do it really nice too."

"Nicely," Beckett said.

"Nicely," Julia echoed, smiling up at her before her mother straightened her head. After her mother had braided her hair she stood up and said, "Get Lizzy?"

"Please," Beckett said. "And stay with Josie on the bed," she called to her.

"I will," Julia replied, already in the bedroom. "Your turn," she told her sister.

Walking inside Eliza said, "I don't want my hair the same Mommy."

"Okay," Beckett told her with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her tightly once she was with her. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head before she asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"My ribbon," Eliza said firmly.

"Good idea," Beckett said, though the little girl had mentioned wanting to do it before. She picked up Eliza's brush and started to brush her hair out before putting the ribbon around her head and tying it firmly. "That doesn't hurt does it?" she asked her when she'd finished.

"No," Eliza said, shaking her head and touching the ribbon that was the same color as her dress. She then looked up at her mother and asked, "Are you gonna do anything for Josa's hair?"

"Just her little bow clip," Beckett replied before she was starting to leave the bathroom. She paused when she saw her husband was standing at a window with Josie in his arms and she smiled. "Is everyone else getting ready?" she asked him to get his attention.

"They're getting their kids ready," Castle replied. "Josie?" he asked.

"Yeah, Skye will come to the room and help me before she tells you when she's done," Beckett said with a nod.

"Then where are we going now?" Castle asked.

"Nowhere, her dress is here," Beckett replied.

"What about when she needs to eat?" Julia asked.

"She'll have an over dress; as Clara calls it," Beckett said. "She used the same thing for Erin when she was younger."

"Oh, I hope that works," Julia commented after thinking about that.

"It will," Beckett said, taking Josie from her husband and quickly checking on her diaper. Seeing she was fine she set her on the bed and took off her leggings and sweater before she slipped on her stockings. Sitting her up she put her dress on her, a light blue dress with cap sleeves, before she let her husband comb her hair.

"Did you want to put on her bow?" Castle asked her.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Go ahead," smiling as he was putting the bow where their baby girl's hair was thickest.

"You look so pretty Josa!" Eliza told her happily.

When the baby squealed at her sister's tone, Castle shared a smile with his wife before he heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Hello Mother," he told her as he opened it for her. "Here to get Josie?"

"I am, if she's ready," Martha replied, stepping inside.

"She is," Beckett said, having put on the shoes on the girl quickly. "And Julia-"

"We can get dressed on our own Mom," the girl interrupted her.

Looking at both girls; as Eliza was nodding; Beckett said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jules says she's gonna let me get dressed and help me," the little girl said.

"I'll go with them," Martha said reassuringly to the two as her son looked uncertain as well. "Since I'm ready."

"You look very nice Martha," Beckett told her mother in law. After Martha had thanked her and left she turned then to her husband, about to ask him to find Skye when he was interrupting her.

"I need to leave don't I?" Castle asked her.

Beckett smiled and said, "You do, and I was just going to ask you to see where she is."

"He doesn't need to," Skye herself said as she walked inside the room. "I saw your daughters in the nursery so I figured you'd want to start on your hair."

"I'll be back," Castle told his wife.

"I'll let you know when I'm finished," Skye said while he was leaving. "I'll find him," she said.

"I'm sure he'll be in the nursery," Beckett said with a smile. They went over to the bathroom and she sat where her daughters had before her friend was brushing her hair. "You don't want to know what I'd like?" she eventually asked.

"I was letting you think it over," Skye told her with a smile.

"Okay," Beckett said. She then told her what she wanted and once Skye had it set she told her, "No questions about my dress?"

"Not really," Skye said, handing her her brush when Beckett stood. "And you'll dress soon won't you?"

"As soon as you leave," Beckett replied with a nod as they left the room. She then smiled and said, "Are you still going to look for Rick?"

"I will," Skye replied. "See you in a bit."

Beckett thanked the woman as she was leaving and then went over to the closet, slipping inside to change.

At the same time Castle was in the nursery holding Josie and telling her, "You look so pretty sweetheart."

"Amamma," the baby vocalized.

"Rick," a voice said as he was kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Yeah, oh you're finished?" Castle asked in surprise when he saw it was Skye.

"I am, Kate's changing so I think it's your turn next," the investigator replied.

"Okay, Mother?" Castle asked, going to where she was sitting on the couch in the room.

"Come here Josie," Martha said, taking her youngest grandchild and setting her on her lap.

"We'll come back to get you guys when we're ready," Castle told the girls and his mother. "Don't play too roughly."

"We won't, we don't wanna rip our dresses Daddy," Eliza told him.

Castle smiled and kissed the top of Josie's head before he went to his and Beckett's room, finding the door to the closet closed. The sight of his tuxedo on their bed made him go over to the door calling, "Thanks for my tux love."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied.

Nodding; though she wouldn't see it; Castle went over to the bed and started to change, doing so swiftly. He went into the bathroom and tied his bow tie before he was combing his hair. After he was set he went back out and picked up his jacket, slipping it on and calling to his wife that he was finished. He turned to the closet door as it opened and when his wife stepped out he found himself sitting down hard on the bed.

"I'm really hoping that's a positive reaction," Beckett commented with a smile.

"Believe me, it is," Castle nearly gasped out. He forced himself to stand and took her hands, holding them up so he could study her dress. "I mean it this time," he finally told her. "You look like a goddess."

Smiling again Beckett said, "I had a feeling you might say that." She turned at her husband's urging, not surprised he'd asked to see all of her dress. It was white and had thin straps on her shoulders, the waist marked with a belt of sorts that had diamonds in a pattern. It was floor length and trailed a bit in the back, two strips of fabric trailing on the straps. "I wanted to make sure the sapphires stood out," she told him once she was facing him again, reaching up and touching her necklace.

"They do, thank you for wearing them," Castle felt he needed to say.

Smiling Beckett reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck before she embraced him and said, "And you look amazing."

"Thanks," Castle said earnestly. "I almost forgot; your hair looks great."

Laughing briefly Beckett said, "Tell Skye that," as she'd left her hair loose and slightly more curled, draped over her left shoulder.

"I will," Castle said briefly before he was kissing her lovingly. When they eventually parted, he was startled at the smile on her face and said, "You didn't want that."

"No, you managed to take most of my lipstick off doing that," Beckett said in obvious amusement.

"Whoops," Castle said, reaching into his pocket.

"Why do you have a handkerchief?" Beckett asked him though she was taking it and then carefully wiped his lips.

"You never know if the girls might need it for something," Castle replied. "Is it weird?" he asked her, watching his wife walking over to the dresser to set the fabric there.

"No, it's sweet," Beckett said, slipping into the bathroom to reapply her lipstick.

"Then I have another in my other pocket," Castle said once he was standing next to her at the sink.

Giving him a look Beckett finished with a quick blot and then told him, "We-"

"Mommy! Mommy are you ready!" Eliza was calling outside in the bedroom.

"They only asked about you," Castle said in mock disappointment. He laughed briefly when his wife squeezed his hand and they walked out to find all four of their daughters were there. "A-" he began.

"Alexis you look great," Beckett told their oldest before her husband could say anything. She went over to her and hugged her briefly whispering, "You didn't mention the neckline."

"Do I have to change?" Alexis replied. Her gown was a dark blue one that had cap sleeves and a v-neck. It was a mermaid silhouette which she wasn't fully sure about but her sisters had already assured her that she looked beautiful. She had on a pearl necklace and earrings her grandmother had given her years ago and she couldn't help wondering what Louis would think when he saw her.

"No," Beckett said in amusement before letting her go.

"Mommy you look so pretty," Eliza said, touching the diamonds at her waist.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said. "You do too."

Eliza giggled happily and she couldn't help turning her hips back and forth to watch her skirt. Her parents had allowed her to choose her dress that night and she'd picked one that had a handkerchief hem, sleeveless and a teal color that she loved. "We have belts Mommy," she said, touching the crystal one around her waist.

"I noticed," Beckett replied, hugging her momentarily. "Julia?" she asked.

"I wanted to wait to say anything," the girl replied, smiling at her mother. "But Lizzy's right, you look very pretty."

"I told her," Castle said when he realized the three oldest were looking at him.

"No, I didn't get everything off you," Beckett said, going over to the dresser to get the handkerchief again.

"Sorry," Castle said before his wife was wiping the last of her lipstick off the side of his lips.

"It's alright," Beckett said simply before he was taking the handkerchief back. She turned to Julia and taking Josie from her said, "You look pretty too sweetie."

"Thanks," the girl replied with a smile. Her dress she'd picked was in a similar shape to Eliza's though hers was a regular skirt, pleated. It was emerald green with a white sash tied into a bow on her left hip. "What do we do now?" Julia asked.

"Now we go downstairs before the guests start coming," Beckett replied.

"Let me take her," Castle told his wife.

Though she didn't want to let Josie go, Beckett let him take the baby and walked with him out to the stairs. Their daughters were ahead of them and since the McCulloughs were at the bottom of the stairs she spotted Louis' reaction to hers and Castle's oldest before he was nearly hurrying to her.

"Alexis," Louis breathed as he took his girlfriend's hand and helped her down the last step though she didn't need it. "You look beautiful," he added before he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," Alexis said, feeling her cheeks heating up in response. "And you look handsome."

"Oh, thank you," Louis said, looking at their families who were talking. "Josie looks adorable."

"I know, Jules and Lizzy too. And Arthur and Ella," Alexis said, smiling when her boyfriend nodded.

"We need to have that receiving line we had before," Brennan was saying to Castle and Beckett.

"I still don't know if it works," she told her cousin with a slight frown. "We're distantly related to you."

"It's alright," Clara said reassuringly. "We're still related after all."

"Are we just to going into the ballroom as we did the last time?" Skye said as she walked down the stairs with her family.

"That will be fine," Brennan said, smiling at the rest of the band that was behind the McDouglases.

"Mr. Brennan, Mrs. Clara," the butler said. "The first car has arrived."

Standing with the McCulloughs, Beckett still wasn't sure about greeting the guests though after a while she let that slide. Once the last person was in the ballroom they were following and Brennan and Clara went up to where there was a DJ but only an acoustic guitar next to the grand piano.

"I thought they were performing," Castle murmured to his wife.

Beckett only had a chance to shrug her shoulders as her cousin's wife was speaking in the mic by the piano.

"Welcome to White Mount's Valentine's Day Ball," Clara was saying. "We're very pleased to have you here and hope you will enjoy tonight."

After the applause from their guests Brennan took the mic his wife had handed him and said, "To begin the dancing tonight we have a special performance from Skye and Mary McDouglas."

Beckett glanced around with her family as there were immediate murmurs around them, sharing a look with her husband before they turned their attention back to her cousin.

"Singing the song _My Valentine_ by Paul McCartney," Brennan finished.

"You're not singing?" Julia said, going over to the singer hurriedly as Skye and Mary were going up to the guitar and piano.

"She did me a favor on this one," Paul said quickly while those not planning to dance were moving to the edge of the room. "Said I could dance with Nancy."

"Oh," Julia said with a smile. "That's really nice of her to do."

"Especially since I'm sure the two want to dance with each other," Nancy told them.

Nodding Paul said, "Next dance, next dance," before he turned to his wife to take her into his arms.

Julia hurried to where the kids were all standing together and she went next to Mari murmuring, "I feel bad for Skye and Mary." She wasn't surprised when her friend nodded and then told her, "But they like the song for each other."

"Of course!" Mari said quietly, she and Julia smiling at one another while the two women were beginning the music until Skye began to sing the first verse.

_What if it rained  
We didn't care  
She said that someday soon the sun was gonna shine  
And she was right, this love of mine  
My valentine_

Watching her wife as Mary was playing piano, Skye managed to smile at her for a moment before she needed to sing again. She was a little frustrated they couldn't dance but she chanced a glance at Paul and Nancy and had to focus on the lyrics so she wouldn't smile again as she sang.

_As days and nights  
Would pass me by  
I'd tell myself that I was waiting for a sign  
Then she appeared, a love so fine  
My valentine_

Julia smiled at the couples dancing close together before she looked up at her grandfather who had come to stand next to her. Josie was in his arms and she smiled since the baby had vocalized before reaching up and taking her tiny hand. "Did you want to dance Grandpapa?" she said to Jim.

"It's alright," he said with a smile to her. "I'm happy to stay with you and your little sisters."

Smiling back at him, Julia turned back to the dance floor and watched with a wide smile as her big sister and Louis caught her eye dancing near them.

_And I will love her for life  
And I will never let a day go by  
Without remembering the reasons why  
She makes me certain that I can fly_

"She's quite a good singer," Louis said to his girlfriend.

"I know, I'm surprised she's not terrified singing this one in front of Paul," Alexis said with a nod. "He wrote it for Nancy."

"I'm not surprised," Louis said with a quick nod. He was looking around them and said, "I should bring something to your attention."

Alexis was confused before she glanced at her parents and saw they had their arms wrapped around each other. She smiled before she stopped and looked at her boyfriend saying, "You could have just asked."

Louis couldn't help grinning at that and he wrapped his arms around her waist before saying, "I didn't really want to do that without your approval."

"You still could have asked," Alexis replied before Louis was laughing softly as she pressed a little closer to him.

_And so I do  
Without a care  
I know that someday soon the sun is gonna shine  
And she'll be there, this love of mine  
My valentine_

As Skye and Mary were playing the instrumental together, Castle lowered his lips to his wife's ear and murmured, "_Some people are looking at us_," in Irish.

"_I don't know if we were supposed to get into hold like this_," Beckett commented in amusement.

"_I'm not sure why they expected us to act like we were in a dance class_," Castle said. He then smiled as she laughed softly before he squeezed her against him for a moment before they listened to Skye finish the song while they continued to sway.

_What if it rained  
We didn't care  
She said that someday soon the sun was gonna shine  
And she was right, this love of mine  
My valentine_

Though she didn't want to, Beckett let go of her husband once the song was finished and applauded with him and the others before the DJ was beginning to play music. She started dancing to the faster song with her husband, laughing when they finished and he wrapped his arms around her. When the others around them started to either dance again or walk away she whispered into Castle's ear before she walked with him to where Skye and Mary were standing at the edge of the dance floor. "Want to dance?" she asked her friend.

"Really?" Skye asked with a smile. Before her friend could say anything she said, "Alright, Mary-"

"I'll dance with you Rick," the doctor said with a smile.

Watching their spouses leave them Beckett said, "Luckily I know she's just going to dance with him."

Laughing Skye started to dance with Beckett; that song fast again; and they continued until the end of it and she was about to go over to her wife when her arm was grabbed. "Again?" she asked.

"No," Beckett replied. "Is this tux from your wedding?"

"You noticed," Skye said, smiling. "And yes, I've kept it since I'm very comfortable in it… _and my wife happens to enjoy me in it_."

Since her friend had finished in French Beckett smiled and said, "Don't finish that."

"Oh… but I want to," Skye said, pretending to stamp her foot as they stepped to the side out of the way of the others. "I'm kidding. But I'll go back to her now, excuse me…"

Turning to Brad and Lily as they'd come up to her, Beckett smiled and said, "Going to dance?"

"Yes, with you guys if you want to switch partners," the chief said.

"I'm fine with that," Castle said, squeezing his hand on his wife's back.

Going with Beckett while his friend took his wife, Brad placed his hand on the middle of her back while they held hands and her other hand was on his shoulder. "I heard that you were working on a case," he said.

"Rick told you," Beckett stated. When the chief nodded she said with a smile, "Sort of, I'm just really glad that the men weren't killed."

"Stupid though," Brad said. When she nodded he said, "How was it?

Shrugging her shoulders Beckett replied, "To be honest I missed you; Rick too I'm sure he told you; plus everyone at the station."

"They'll be glad to hear that; I know I am," Brad said with a smile.

"Any cases?" Beckett asked.

"No, it was simple police work," Brad told her. "It was nice, boring but I'm glad I didn't have a case that would have risked me having to stay behind."

Watching him turning his attention to Lily, Beckett was glad when the song stopped and let him walk her to their spouses. She took Castle's hand and went back to the dance floor to start dancing again where they continued to do so, dancing with their family and friends as well. Just before dinner was meant to be served they were dancing with their three youngest daughters to a faster song. When they stopped she hugged Eliza as she was doing so to her and then turned to her husband since he had Josie in his arms.

"Does she need to go to bed?" Julia asked as she and Eliza were watching their parents kiss their baby sister.

"She does," Beckett replied with a nod. "Say goodnight."

Castle let Julia take Josie from him and he watched with his wife as they kissed the baby at the same time, making her smile. "Don't worry," he said as Eliza was telling her that she wished Josie could stay. "She wouldn't really be able to do much so she's better going up for dinner and then bed," he told her.

"Okay, I love you Josa, night," Eliza said, kissing her on the lips to the baby's laugh.

"I love you too Josa," Julia told her next, sharing a kiss with her in turn. "And we'll tell you what happened tomorrow. Even if you can't understand us," she said quickly, smiling at her mother.

"You can," Beckett said in amusement as she watched her husband getting Josie back.

"I love you too sweetheart. Tomorrow we'll be home and spend time with you again," Castle told her. He kissed her and then handed her to his wife, kissing the top of her head before he stood up straight.

"I love you too Josie," Beckett told the baby as she was trying to grab her hair over her shoulder. She took her hand and kissed it before telling her, "And like your daddy said we'll be home tomorrow." She then kissed Josie on the lips before she went with her husband over to the doorway leading out where the nanny was with another housemaid. "Thank you so much," she told the two women.

"You're welcome ma'am," the nanny replied with a nod.

"Kate," Castle said to his wife as he reached for her hand while she was watching the two women leaving with Josie, Arthur and Ella.

Shaking herself Beckett turned to her husband and they walked together to the formal dining room where they were going to pick up their drinks for the meal. "Hey," she said to her father who was with Julia and Eliza in line. "I didn't get a chance to dance with you," she told him as she squeezed his arm.

"That's alright," Jim told her quickly. "I've been having fun dancing with Eliza and some of the other girls."

"Are you having fun?" Beckett asked the little girl.

Eliza only had a quick moment to nod before she was getting her cup of juice and when they were walking to the ballroom she asked, "Will they have the tables ready?"

"I think so, Brennan said they're fast," Castle told her.

When they entered the room, Eliza gasped in awe at the tables that were set up in a ring around the dance floor before she was looking at her sister as she spoke.

"Why didn't they just have these in the first place?" Julia asked her parents.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Clara said they did this when her father threw balls. She's not sure why exactly but it's the way he preferred."

Nodding Julia then said, "Cool, I'm starving."

Laughing briefly Beckett squeezed her shoulder with her free hand and said, "We need to find our table first, okay?"

"I know, I just hope it doesn't take that long," Julia replied with a smile.

"Help us look… oh wait," Castle said as he soon spotted Brennan who was waving to them.

"That was really easy Daddy," Eliza told him.

"I know, good thing since I'm starving too," Castle replied as they were starting to walk over to the table where the McCulloughs, McDouglases, Paul, Ringo and their wives were sitting.

"Me too," Eliza said seriously.

"Okay you guys," Beckett told them wryly and with a smile. "We're nearly there and they'll serve dinner very soon." Luckily they reached the table by then and she made sure the girls were set before her husband was helping her to her seat.

"Have you guys been enjoying tonight?" Alexis asked her little sisters.

"A lot," Eliza said first with a nod. "Are you?"

"I am, it's been fun," Alexis replied.

"Have you been dancing this whole time with Louis?" Castle asked his oldest.

"I have," Alexis said, feeling her cheeks heating up slightly as she was blushing. "It's been a lot of fun."

"I hope you'll dance with me at least once tonight," Castle told her in a mock serious tone of voice.

"I will Dad," Alexis replied laughingly. She then looked at her sisters and told them, "I hope we get to dance too."

"Me too," Julia said, their little sister nodding rapidly.

"Okay, after dinner some time," Alexis said with a laugh.

Their plates being set in front of them made them pause but they were soon talking again, all together across the table before Julia was asking Paul and Skye a question.

"Are you guys going to perform again?" the girl asked.

Shaking her head first Skye told her, "We kind of want to enjoy tonight; it is a holiday."

"Too bad, but at least we got to see you before," Julia told them.

"_Your daughter seems to be growing up_," Skye said jokingly to Beckett in Irish. "_I would have thrown a tantrum_."

Shaking her head Beckett then said, "_I don't doubt that, but I think she knows I'm listening to her_."

"Ah, _more than likely_," Skye said jokingly. She then turned her attention to Fleur, helping her cutting her broccoli she had left on her plate by then.

When the meal was finished most guests went back to dancing and Alexis thought her boyfriend was going to ask her back to the dance floor when he was leaning over to murmur into her ear. "Oh, sure," she said when he asked if he could help her watch the kids as some of them were getting coats on to go outside. "Is that okay Ma, Dad?" she said as they hadn't left the table yet.

"Yes, they need to stretch their legs," Beckett said first. "Are you okay watching them?"

"We will be, I could use some fresh air," Alexis said as she stood when Louis came back with their coats. "Hopefully this doesn't ruin the effect of the gown," she said jokingly to her boyfriend.

"No," Louis replied as they started to walk to the French doors opened to the back of the house. He went with her to the monopteros that was near where the kids were running around together and said, "It's been a great Valentine's Day."

"Oh I know, I'm glad we had the chance to ride in the end today," Alexis replied. She then turned to watch the kids pairing off and dancing as they could still hear the music from the ballroom behind them and said, "I'm glad they're dancing like that to this song," as the music was much slower than they were moving.

"I don't think they'd want to dance like this," Louis said. He smiled when she turned to him and he stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're supposed to watch the kids," Alexis told him though she was wrapping her arms around his neck. They stopped dancing when the music ended, and she was about to turn back to the kids when her boyfriend was suddenly getting onto one knee. She started to speak, watching him in shock, before she gasped as he pulled out a small box and then started to speak, making her bite her lip in anticipation.

"Alexis I'm getting down on my knee because I've realized; I've known for some time that my life is never going to be the same without you in it," Louis started to say earnestly. "I'm more in love with you each day I wake up with you in my arms and each second we spend together I want even more. I never want to be without you, loving you and making you as happy as I possibly can. Will you marry me Alexis, and make me happier than I've ever been in my life?"

"Yes!" Alexis said, unable to help the sob that left her mouth as her boyfriend was pushing the lid open with his thumb. As he was putting the ring on her finger, she was reaching with her other hand to wipe away her tears of joy before he was standing. She didn't give him much time to straighten up, throwing her arms around him tightly before they were kissing.

Since he was that much taller than Alexis even with her wearing heels, Louis was able to lift her slightly and he would have been happy to keep her there had they not needed to breathe. He quickly took her hands so they could look at her ring and he said, "I'm quite chuffed my suspicion was right."

"Suspicion?" Alexis asked in slight confusion.

"That this would look gorgeous once it was on your hand," Louis said. He smiled when his fiancée cupped his face with her hands and they kissed again before he embraced her. "I can't believe it," he told her tenderly.

"Neither can I, I thought we would be talking about it," Alexis said as they pulled away slightly to look at one another. "And if you'd waited at least six months I was going to ask you."

"Six is a bit much isn't it?" Louis asked though he was jokingly.

"Maybe just a month… or a week," Alexis said teasingly. She smiled as he laughed and they shared a tender kiss before they parted at Erin crying out to them.

"Did you ask!" the girl asked her brother as she hurried over with the other kids. "Did she say yes!"

Alexis put her hand on Louis' chest before he could speak and then held her left hand out to the girl who was letting out a short scream and running up to them. She was startled when Erin ran to her and she said, "I guess you were hoping I'd say yes."

"I was," the girl replied, going to her brother to embrace him tightly.

"Are you gonna move here now?" Eliza asked after she and her sister had hugged Alexis.

"We'll be staying in the Hamptons; don't worry," Alexis told both her sisters. "And I hope you two will be the bridal party with Erin for us; whenever we're married."

"Are you sure?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Of course," Alexis reassured them. "Though I think I should have asked you first Louis."

"Oh no, that's up to you," he replied quickly.

"I would love to," Erin said as her brother and Alexis were looking at her. "Are you going to tell Mum and Da now?"

"Yes," Louis said, reaching out for his fiancée's hand.

Alexis laughed softly as the other kids were congratulating them and she and her fiancé were quieting them quickly so they wouldn't let the people in the ballroom know. "We're going to tell our parents first so don't say anything okay?" she told them.

"We'll keep the secret," Iris said first.

"Thank you," Louis said before the kids were walking inside. He turned to Alexis and said, "Together or separate?"

"It depends on if our parents are near each other," Alexis said. When her fiancé nodded she smiled and hugged him before kissing him deeply as he pulled her close. She wasn't sure when they parted but once they had she couldn't help taking his hand and pulling him after her inside the home. She quickly saw her parents were closer and she let go of Louis' hand before rushing to them.

Turning with her husband at Alexis calling out, "Ma, Dad!" Beckett was concerned for a moment before she saw the absolute joy on their oldest's face and was about to ask her what was wrong when she was hugging her tightly.

"Louis asked me to marry him," Alexis told them happily. "And I said yes!"

"Oh Alexis," Beckett said with a smile as she was embracing her back. She gently moved her back so she could look into her face and said, "I'm so happy for you."

"We both are," Castle said, relieved his daughter had gone to her mother first since he'd needed that time to recover from the shock of the news.

"Really?" Alexis asked him.

"Since you're this thrilled," Castle started. He smiled when she nodded before he could continue and then told her, "We're happy." He embraced her tightly when she came to him and hugged him hard and said, "Though you are still my little girl."

"I am Dad, don't worry," Alexis replied. When she let go of him she took off her coat as Louis was coming over to them with his parents, looking at the pair to see their reaction.

Clara walked straight to her son's fiancée and enveloped her into her arms and said, "We're so pleased; Louis has been crazy about you since you've first met." When they let go of each other she took the young woman's hands and said, "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law."

Alexis' cheeks flushed slightly before she said, "Thank you, and I'm really happy you'll be my in-laws."

"Could we see the ring?" Beckett asked her with a smile. She took her oldest daughter's hand and studied the ring before she said with a surprise to Louis, "_Tiffany's_?"

The young man nodded and ran his fingers through his hair briefly before saying, "I know she's always loved your ring."

"And I love this one," Alexis was quick to tell her fiancé as she was looking at it again. He'd chosen an oval shaped diamond for her, surrounded by tiny diamonds and the thin band was small diamonds as well. She went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before asking, "You didn't ask my parents for permission, did you?"

"No, I needed to ask you first," Louis said seriously, smiling when she hugged him.

"Would you two mind if I announced this?" Brennan asked the couple after he'd shared a swift embrace with Alexis. At the shakes of their heads he turned to find one of his employees before he spoke quickly with her. He had to wait until he was sure they were ready before he brought the others with him to the DJ and the microphone that he had. "So sorry to pause our dancing this evening," he began with. "But Lady Cotswold and I, along with Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett, are very pleased to announce the engagement of our son Louis to their daughter Alexis."

Smiling at the formality of the announcement Beckett squeezed her husband's hand as the others were applauding. She had been slightly afraid of the guests being a little unsure since she was known to be Brennan's cousin, but guessed they were aware Alexis had been adopted by her. She shook herself of her thoughts as her cousin was talking again once the applause had died down.

"So let us have a toast to the happy couple," Brennan said as the workers were bringing out glasses of champagne and sparkling apple cider. Once he saw that everyone had one he said, "Congratulations to you Louis, Alexis."

After tapping her glass against her fiancé's Alexis sipped at her champagne before she turned to him saying, "Dance?"

"That would be great," Louis said with a nod, taking her hand once they'd finished their drink.

"Louis is gonna be our brother in law?" Eliza asked her sister as they were watching the tow dancing.

"Yep," Julia said simply.

Giggling softly Eliza then said, "Good thing he's really nice."

"And that he likes horses," Julia added, unable to help laughing when her sister was nodding her head rapidly. She then turned to find Mari, wanting to dance with her after her grandfather took Eliza to dance with him.

"Rick," Brennan said, going to where his cousin and her husband were standing. "I'm not sure why I feel like shaking your hand right now," he said in amusement as they were doing so.

"I guess because they're our oldest," Castle said with a nod.

"There's something Clare and I would like to talk to you about," Brennan started to say. "But it's going to need to wait until we've finished."

"That's fine," Beckett said first. "Nothing wrong is there?"

"Oh no," Clara said as she was with her husband. "Just something he has on his mind for them."

"Wedding gift?" Castle asked his wife once the two had left them.

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement.

"I'd really love to dance with you right now," Castle said seriously.

Smiling Beckett took his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor before she was wrapping her arms around him tightly. She pressed her cheek against his as it was a slower dance and once they were swaying, she said, "Okay?"

"Yeah, it was a shock though," Castle said. He tensed for a moment as something came to him and said, "You knew?"

"Not knew, I had a feeling," Beckett replied easily. "And I'm glad they're going to get married."

Nodding his head, as he could tell she was serious, Castle said, "I am too, I was serious. I just want her to be happy and of course Louis is a great guy."

Smiling Beckett kissed his cheek and said, "I'm glad we agree." She laughed softly when her husband nodded before they were continuing to dance, pressed close until the song was over and they went to find their middle daughters to have the chance to dance again.


	31. There's A Rare Love (Part 2)

"I really didn't want to leave Mom," Julia was saying to her mother once she'd left the bathroom in the nursery to change out of her dress.

"I know," Beckett replied, squeezing her hand. "But you need to sleep sweetie."

"Are you going to keep dancing?" Julia asked her.

"Probably," Beckett said with a nod. She embraced her; though she'd already said her goodnight and I love you when Castle had before taking her upstairs; and told her, "We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for letting me stay up as late as Jake and Eve," Julia said when she let her go.

"You're very welcome, come on," Beckett replied, taking her hand and leading her from the large playroom separating the nursery and the bathroom. She shared another kiss with her daughter before she stopped her and then leaned over slightly so her daughter could whisper into her ear.

"You looked really pretty tonight Mom," Julia told her. "And I hope I look a lot like you when I'm older."

"Come here," Beckett said, pulling her to the playroom. She sat on the window seat in there and told her, "You probably will sweetie."

"Grandpapa said that I looked just like you," Julia said shyly.

"And he's right; when I was eleven," Beckett replied.

"Almost twelve," Julia corrected her.

"You're still eleven," Beckett said firmly before her daughter was smiling. She embraced her tightly before telling her, "And you'll be beautiful, however you look when you grow up. And yes, I'm saying that because I'm your mom but also you're a very sweet girl." She was surprised when Julia bowed her head and she gently pushed it back up with both her hands saying, "Don't worry, I know you didn't say that to make me compliment you. But I want to make sure you know you're a wonderful daughter."

Julia couldn't help throwing her arms around her mother's neck and said fervently to her, "You're the best mom."

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said, embracing her back. She was startled when her daughter suddenly let her go and said, "What's wrong?"

"The ball is still going on! You need to get back to dance with Dad," Julia told her insistently.

Though she tried to tell Julia it was alright, Beckett couldn't stop her from helping her up. When they went into the nursery itself she was surprised to see her husband standing by the bed their girls had. "Sweet dreams Julia," she told her, kissing her cheek.

"I heard what you told your mother," Castle said. "And I agree with her. You're a great second oldest daughter."

Julia did her best to giggle quietly before she hugged her father tightly and kissed his cheek before he kissed hers and she then did the same to Beckett before she climbed up to the top bunk. After her mother had tucked her in she waved to them and watched them go, smiling as she thought of them continuing to dance before she turned over onto her side so she could fall asleep.

Back down in the ballroom, Castle and Beckett danced again before they were switching with their family and friends. They made sure they were the sharing the very last dance, swaying close together and anxious for the end of the ball which Brennan and Clara announced as soon as that song was over.

"Are you guys staying down still?" Alexis asked, walking over to her parents once the guests that were leaving had gone.

"For a little longer," Castle said. "A nightcap."

"Are you going to ask me if we want some?" Alexis said with a smile.

"Not a chance," Castle said seriously before he was smiling widely as she and his wife rolled their eyes.

"Okay, then we'll go to bed," Alexis said, shaking her head. "I'm exhausted, a lot of dancing."

"But a great night," Beckett said as she was embracing her oldest.

"It definitely was," Alexis said, feeling her ring. When she let go of her mother she said, "We want to talk about the wedding once we're back in the Hamptons."

"Do you want to have a short engagement?" Castle asked before his wife could say anything.

"That's what we'll be talking about," Alexis replied with a smile. "But we'll let you know what we decide when we do."

"You better," Castle said in a mock stern voice. He hugged his daughter and said, "Whatever you want you can have."

"I want a smaller wedding Dad," Alexis told him firmly. When they pulled apart she said, "But thank you, both of you for approving of this."

"You're welcome," Castle said. "We'll see you for breakfast," he then said as Louis was walking over to them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight you two; congratulations again," Beckett added as Louis was taking his fiancée's hand and the two smiled at one another.

"Thank you again," Louis said.

"Are you feeling better now you've asked?" Castle said to the young man.

Laughing, Louis nodded and said, "A relief but more importantly the fact she said yes."

"I know what you mean," Castle told him with a nod.

Smiling as her mother playfully punched her father on the shoulder, Alexis said goodnight to them one last time before they were leaving the room and going up the staircase. After they had reached their room down the hall from the nursery she asked her fiancé, "Were you really nervous?"

Locking the door to his room Louis paused before he said, "Yes but… you know this is our room now. To be honest it's been for a long time. Unless you'd like another?"

Taking his hand, Alexis pulled him into the room more before she said, "I don't."

"Then change anything? The color, the bed, the-" Louis started to say before his fiancée was pulling him down to her. He kissed her hard; having been a little hesitant while the ball was going on; and pulled her as close as he could against his chest. When they parted he was a little breathless, but he was finally able to say, "Then I take it there's nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing," Alexis said firmly. She smiled with him before he lowered his head down to hers and she was ready for him, kissing him back once his lips touched her own. They were soon kissing passionately and she could feel his hands roaming around her back before they parted. "I don't want to wait for long," she breathed to him though she wasn't exactly sure why she'd said that then.

"I don't either," Louis said. "I want to marry you and…"

Smiling at him trailing off Alexis asked, "Have kids?"

"I'd love to with you," Louis said seriously. "But that's in the future."

"It is," Alexis said before they were kissing passionately again. She was a little uncertain of how long they were doing that but when he moved away from her she found her lips were throbbing. As her fiancé was kissing at her neck she sighed in pleasure before he was moving up to her ear.

"Would you undo your hair for me?" Louis requested. When she nodded he moved back to let her undo the braid and he reached up to run his fingers through her red locks before he said, "You looked so beautiful I was more than pleased there wasn't really anyone our age."

"You're going to be possessive?" Alexis asked him with a smile. She took his brief kiss and reached up to his bow tie, getting it loose before she pulled it off and then brushed her lips against his.

"I will because you're beautiful," Louis began as he helped her getting off his blazer. "And I'm going to be lucky enough to become your husband."

Alexis couldn't help smiling and said, "I'm satisfied to hear you think that and promise me you'll continue to."

"For… ages," Louis replied seriously as she was beginning to unbutton his shirt. He reached up to her hands and held them to stop her before he kissed her fingers and then her on the lips. "Lex…" he murmured against them once they'd stopped.

Alexis couldn't really respond to that as he was reaching for the zipper on her back and she was silent as he pulled it down. The sound made her shiver in pleasure and she was grasping her fiancé's dress shirt while he reached around her to spread the fabric and reach for her skin. Closing her eyes tightly in pleasure as he was gently caressing her she moved and pushed him gently away from her before she was pulling his shirt from his trousers. As he was helping her finishing unbuttoning it, she leaned up to him to kiss him and they kept doing that, briefly but firmly until they were pulling away as she smiled.

"What would you like?" Louis asked as his fiancée turned around so her back was to him.

"I don't really care," Alexis replied as she allowed him to push her sleeves down her arms. She had to help him then and once her dress was at her waist, she turned around to him, not surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her close again. She moaned into his mouth as the sensation of his skin against her breasts was immediately stimulating. She carefully ended the kiss and they undressed themselves before her fiancé was leading her to the bed.

Watching her laying down, Louis was climbing onto the bed when his fiancée was suddenly grasping his arousal. "Wait," he groaned in pleasure to her. "Don't… don't you'll, I'll be too fast."

"Why?" Alexis asked in surprise as he usually had better endurance.

"I told you that you were beautiful," Louis said seriously. "And I wanted to bring you back here so I could have you."

With a slight smile Alexis said, "Don't worry, now we'll have tonight. Come here already."

"Right away," Louis replied, moving once she'd let go of him. He leaned down before he could lay on top of her, kissing her deeply before she broke it off with a gasp as he moved to enter her.

Alexis had to dig her nails down into his shoulders as he was quick to start moving and she thought he was going to be fast. But he was only swift to begin, soon after going very slowly and deliberately. She was closing her eyes in reaction though she was distracted as he was kissing her and she did her best to move in time with him. She placed her left foot on the bed for assistance but nearly forgot she had when she was feeling the way her fiancé was moving to her breasts.

Feeling one of Alexis' hands come up to cup the back of his head, Louis looked up at her and had to school himself not to go crazy at the pleasure that was on her face. He was about to move up to kiss her but decided he could work up to it before he moved around each mound to kiss until he went up. He was kissing her skin, hearing her gasp and cry out his name which nearly made him break but he fought against it for a little longer.

With the way her fiancé was moving against her, Alexis tried her best to keep from reaching her inevitable peak and was relieved when he moved to kiss her. She was quick to use it as a distraction; aware he was too; doing her best to snake her tongue around his. But it ended up being too little and her body was straightening fully before she fell over the edge, moving away from Louis' mouth to cry his name a few times before he was joining her and groaning her name until they stopped. She felt almost completely weak and she reached up to caress his hair until he was moving and laying down next to her. She laid on her side while he did the same telling him, "You have no regrets?"

"Asking you? No," Louis replied with a smile. He reached over to her and gently ran his fingers through her red hair before saying, "And if you're wondering about doing this repeatedly… I believe I'm quite happy with the setup of this."

"The setup of this?" Alexis asked with a frown, scooting closer to him.

"You know what I meant," Louis replied. When she leaned against him he was quick to meet her before they were kissing gently. He reached for her and held her tightly as they continued to kiss, not stopping until they were breathless. "I'd be very happy spending night after night like this," he told her seriously.

"And would we ever sleep?" Alexis asked him.

"Eventually," Louis said, pretending to think that over.

Smiling when her fiancé did Alexis kissed him again before she drew him to her while laying on her back and whispering, "I love you so much Louis."

"I love you too Lex," he told her. "Might be able to love you forever?"

"You can," Alexis told him with a wide smile, touched at that. "As much and as long as I'll love you." And with that they were moving together so they could make love again to her utmost joy while they kissed once more.

* * *

"A very nice ball in the end," Clara said, sitting next to her husband on the couch across from the one where Castle and Beckett were sitting.

"It was, and a surprise," the former was saying.

"He didn't mention his intentions to you at all?" Beckett asked her cousin.

Shaking his head Brennan took a sip of his Jameson and then said, "I'm taken aback that he didn't. But I suppose he's quite grown up now so he doesn't really need to do that."

"I don't think he really needed to mention it to us," Clara said. "He didn't need our opinion and he had the ring already."

"True," Brennan said thoughtfully before his wife put her hand on his arm.

"What did you want to discuss?" Clara reminded him.

"Oh, well I'm thinking of a home," Brennan said simply.

"For them?" Beckett asked with a smile.

When his wife's cousin nodded Castle said, "Since we didn't before?"

"As a wedding gift I thought it made more sense," Brennan replied as he was nodding. "And I got the feeling that you wanted them in a home… closer to you."

"Than the townhouse? I do," Castle said quickly.

"I don't mind," Beckett said in amusement as her husband turned to her. "What do you think though? A beach house near us?"

"In the neighborhood would work," Castle said before he noticed the look that his wife and Brennan's were exchanging at that moment. "What is it?" he asked them.

"You two are forgetting something," Beckett told them.

"She's right, it's the fact that they need to choose the house in the end," Clara finished for her.

Nodding Castle said, "Of course, I'd hate for Alexis to be in a home that she doesn't like. But I was thinking of something to suggest to them."

When her husband looked at her Beckett said, "The Munsons?" When he nodded she looked back to her cousin and Clara and explained to them, "They live across the street from us; the yellow Victorian home."

"I remember that one," Brennan said. "Bit ugly though. Are they going to be moving?"

"They've been thinking about it," Castle said. "They want to move to Oregon but they're waiting for the right home there before they sell here."

"Alexis does like the house inside," Beckett told them. "Just their own furniture and paint inside and out and they would love it."

"How many bedrooms and bathrooms?" Clara asked them.

"Nine bedrooms and ten bathrooms," Beckett answered. "It has a library, office and that room they were using as an exercise room downstairs. They remodeled a year ago before they thought about moving."

"Sounds like it would be nice," Brennan commented. "Well… would you be able to talk to them about moving? We could offer them a good price for it."

"Bren," Clara said with a sigh.

"I can ask them when we go back but yeah, it's up to them," Castle said.

Taking her husband's hand Beckett said, "He's hoping to get that one."

"I don't blame you," Brennan said. "I'd appreciate them being near you."

"So would I," Castle replied. "Does Louis have enough in his trust fund to have bought that ring?"

"He does, I was very… surprised seeing it," Clara said.

"Alexis loves diamonds and pearls," Castle commented.

"Star sapphires too," Beckett reminded him.

"That's right," Castle said, nodding his head. "Hopefully he knows about the other two already. It'll help him in the future."

"Speaking of gemstones…" Brennan said.

Beckett smiled as her husband was at her and said, "Your set is very nice too."

"Thank you," Clara replied, touching her amethyst and pearl necklace. "But I was surprised seeing that you were wearing sapphires. I thought you preferred aquamarine."

"I do but these are…" Beckett said, touching her own necklace then.

"Gorgeous?" Clara suggested. When the woman nodded she said, "I'm not surprised. Though I will say Josie's eyes seem to match your aquamarines."

"I was wondering why it took you so long to mention that," Beckett said as her husband was laughing.

"Things have been very busy," Brennan said. "But she is adorable."

"So are Ella and Arthur, I think we're happy with our children," Castle said, standing up as Brennan was doing the same.

"I think we're finishing the night," he said as their wives were looking at them.

"Yeah, it's getting late and we do have our flight tomorrow," Beckett said with a sigh as she stood and Clara was doing so soon after. "But it was a great night and we'll look forward to the next ball you invite us to."

"We'll see when that is," Brennan said as he walked with her over to the staircase. "But we'll see you at breakfast."

"We'll be there of course," Castle said. "You don't mind we're not staying for that long after?"

"I don't blame you," Clara told them as they started up. "I can imagine you two would want to get back home."

"We do, but we'll miss you still," Beckett said. "Though let's wait for tomorrow for that."

"I agree," Brennan replied. "Then goodnight."

"Goodnight," Beckett said, her husband saying the same next to her. They walked together to their room and inside she waited for him to close and lock the door before asking, "Could we have a fire at all?"

"I'll start it," Castle replied with a smile. He went to the fireplace and took off his jacket before removing his bow tie and tossing both on the nearest chair. After he'd unbuttoned his cuffs he rolled up his sleeves and turned on the fireplace before lighting it, watching the flames immediately dance up. "Good?" he asked his wife as she walked to him.

"Yes," Beckett replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What about you?"

"I can't lie and said it's still a shock but I do remember I was young when she was born," Castle replied. "But what if they have children soon? You'll be a grandmother."

Beckett smiled and then told her husband what she and Alexis had talked about before she had given birth to Josie and she wasn't surprised seeing his disbelief before he shook his head and then started to speak.

"You really said that?" Castle asked her.

"I did, again I didn't know he would propose but I thought he likely would," Beckett told him. "He does love her; you can tell."

Nodding Castle said, "I guess I kind of had the feeling that he would, but I didn't really want to think about it."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett told him with a smile. "And to go back to what we were saying I won't mind being a grandmother."

"In a year or three?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said firmly. "Remember that I was going to turn fourteen the November after she was born," she told him. "And you turned twenty the month after that so we're both young in relation to her age."

Reaching for her, Castle wrapped his arm around her and said, "I get the feeling too we're anticipating things. They need to decide on… everything."

Beckett smiled and said, "They do and I'm sure they'll enjoy it." She was startled when her husband suddenly pulled her into his arms and she said, "What's wrong?"

"I wish we could have-" Castle began to say before his eyes widened as his wife covered his mouth with her hand.

"I don't lament how we planned everything for our wedding," Beckett told him, raising her eyebrow inquisitively. When he nodded, she moved her hand and said, "We did what we needed to do in those circumstances. I just wanted to get married in the end."

Sighing Castle said, "I don't either. But hey nice use of the word lament." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and he leaned down, brushing her lips to his. "One more dance?" he asked when they parted.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile before she went with him to the clear space in the middle of the room. She looked on while he was getting his phone before music began and as they wrapped their arms around each other she said, "Coltrane?"

"I just wanted music," Castle told her. He smiled when his wife nodded, and he then pulled her closer as her cheek pressed against his.

Beckett felt her husband's hands gently pushing on her back and she smiled, not surprised when he murmured her name. Moving her head back they were kissing gently at first before her husband's tongue was delicately slipping into her mouth. She was responding to him and holding onto him tighter as they stopped. Feeling the way he was almost clutching at her she pulled away from him and breathed, "I… stop the music, please."

Hurrying over to the table to do so, Castle looked at his wife in slight concern and said, "Too much?"

"A little," Beckett said, smiling slightly. She then walked to him she laid her hands on his chest saying, "But I don't really want to stop."

"Neither do I," Castle said seriously. He pulled her against him again and brushed his lips to hers saying, "Could I…"

Beckett smiled at the way he trailed off and she pressed her forehead against his saying, "Could you what?" when he whispered into her ear, she bit her lower lip at what he requested and she took a step away from him with a shake of her head.

"No?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No," Beckett said simply before she reached behind her for the zipper of her gown. She could only pull it down so far but it was more than enough for what she wanted to do and once it was loose enough she stepped close to her husband.

Staring intently into her eyes for a moment, Castle then moved to kiss her tenderly and lingered for a while before he was slowly moving back. When she opened her eyes he let her go, reaching up to the straps of her dress and pulling them down. He felt his breath was coming faster as her nipples were just barely exposed and he leaned down to her neck, kissing at it and feeling her pulse was nearly racing. He moved away a little and paused, not sure exactly what his wife wanted before she was taking his hand.

With her husband following her over to the bed, Beckett stopped next to it and she had him unzip her dress fully before she pushed it off. She couldn't help smiling as he was hurrying to take it and while he went to the closet she pulled down the covers before she got on the middle of the bed. When her husband was stepping back out, she said, "What?" as he had paused suddenly.

"I wasn't expecting that," Castle said honestly.

"I was nearly naked already," Beckett replied with a smile as he stood next to the bed once he'd reached her. "And it wasn't that difficult to do." She was surprised when he reached down and picked up her panties, she'd discarded next to the bed and said, "They needed to be white."

"No, I figured," Castle said hurriedly before he discarded the fabric. He turned to his wife and asked, "Help me?" before she nodded and he watched her breasts eagerly before they were working together to get everything off him until he was as bare as she was, climbing on the bed while they were kissing fervently.

Beckett's fingers were just touching his cheek and she gasped when he suddenly turned his head to capture her index finger in between his lips. She bit her lower lip feeling him starting to suck on the digit and she tried to pull it away. Letting out a cry as her husband was suddenly laying her on her back she tried to reach for him when he was taking her hand. She thought he might suck on her finger as before but he was instead kissing at the tips of all of them before going to her palm and then wrist before going down her arm.

"Do you mind?" Castle asked as he pulled away to run his fingertips over the arch of her skin near her armpit.

"No you just… surprised me," Beckett confessed.

"I surprised myself," Castle said seriously. He then looked into her eyes and said, "I just needed to."

"Again, I didn't mind," Beckett replied, smiling at him. "Are you going to stop?"

"I don't think I can," Castle replied as he was moving. He went to her neck before he carefully detoured to her hair, nuzzling her head through her hair with his nose. "You're fucking intoxicating Kate."

"So are you," Beckett said. She was pleased when her husband suddenly raised his head and she smiled at him before he was moving to sit up and help her. They kissed deeply and while they were doing that she raised her hands to caress his cheeks before she pushed on his shoulders.

"_Ró-gharbh_," Castle told her, which meant too rough.

"_Bréagadóir_," Beckett said tauntingly as she straddled him, which meant the word liar. "_Is mian leat_," she then said as she laid her hands on his chest before he sat up, teasing him by telling him that that was what he wanted.

"_Ní sin, tusa_," Castle said seriously as he put his hands on her sides next to her breasts, having told her the phrase not that, you. Since his hands were large enough the bottoms of his palms were against the sides of both mounds and he breathed her name before they leaned into one another. They kissed sensuously before they were slowly pulling away from one another and he nuzzled his lips to hers before they kissed again. That time he was holding onto her, making sure their chests were pressed together so he could feel her nipples against him.

"Rick," Beckett gasped as he was grasping her ass tightly suddenly.

"I'm not stopping," Castle groaned as her arching against him had made her press her stomach against his erection. "And punishing myself too."

"Yes," Beckett said, not realizing what she had uttered as he was reaching up to the small of her back. When he paused she said, "You interrupted me," smiling as he looked up at her so he wouldn't think that she was annoyed with him.

"It's really hard not to do that," Castle said seriously. He smiled when his wife laughed softly and he then brushed his lips against hers before he then said, "I'll behave."

"I'll hold you to that," Beckett replied with a smile. She leaned over, kissing him and then watching him laying down before she moved as soon as she saw he was set.

Castle was bracing himself for his wife, looking on while she was bending down to his chest and he breathed out a little roughly as she kissed around his skin. His breathing became a hiss as she was kissing his nipples directly and when she started to suck at them he groaned and somehow managed to say, "Let me do that to you too."

"I'm sure you will," Beckett said in amusement as she had pulled away. She gently caressed his nipples and told him, "But you never let me play."

"Oh… boy," Castle breathed out harshly. "I'm just afraid it'll be too much."

"It's fine if it is," Beckett told him.

"Again?" Castle asked in surprise. His answer to that was his wife kissing over his chest before she made it down to his stomach and then the tip of his erection. He expected her to take it with her hands and then mouth but she was startling him by continuing to kiss. She repeated that, going down until she was underneath it and he groaned heavily while she sucked at that point.

Pleased with her husband's reaction, Beckett didn't stop for a while before she went back to the tip of his length, gently lapping at it before he was groaning her name and that he was about to come. At that moment she pulled away but was stimulating him with her hand, just holding below his erection. As he was orgasming, she watched his release and how he was holding onto the bed tightly at the same time before his body relaxed fully.

Groaning a little weakly as his wife was gently licking at his chest, Castle reached up to her and was caressing her hair gently before she raised her head. "I'm really, very satisfied right now," he told her seriously.

"Not fully though," Beckett told him, running her fingertip down his member that was still erect.

"No," Castle said, groaning heavily.

"Which I'm really pleased with," Beckett commented, about to move to straddle him. But she was startled when her husband was grabbing her and then pulling her onto him so she was in fact straddling him. She was a little confused as to what he wanted but he was pushing on her ass so she guessed and straddled his head next. "Rick…" she started to say.

"I need to be fair," Castle told her seriously before he pushed her down by her hips gently. He flicked his tongue out to barely touch her folds, tasting her arousal immediately and beginning to salivate before he was moving to do it again. After he'd done that a few times he moved a little so he could rub against her clit, loving how rigid it was as he knew for sure she'd enjoyed what she'd done to him. He was moving over it for a while before he couldn't take it and he reached up as he moved down to slip his tongue inside of her sex.

Beckett; having been crying out in joy at the sensation; moved a little in time with the way her husband's tongue was stroking within her. She couldn't keep track of time in any way, only knowing her movements and her husband's with both his fingers and tongue. It was a little bit of a shock when she orgasmed but it was also a relief as the tension felt it had been building within her for some time. She called her husband's name and was holding onto his hair with one hand before she was bringing her other from her leg to hold him there as well. She felt as if her ecstasy was going on for some time, but it eventually started to ease off before she was nearly collapsing on her husband until she moved away from him.

As his wife was almost falling on him Castle was holding her against him and he kissed her lips and face gently where he could. "That better have been good," he said jokingly to her as he saw her recovering and stretching her body which made his erection throb as he looked on.

"Oh, it was," Beckett said, moving to kiss at his jaw. She kissed his lips as he leaned down to her and their tongues met, dueling for some time before she ended the kiss and laid down. She wasn't surprised when her husband was quick to move and she was cupping her hand over the back of his head as he proceeded to suckle her breasts and fondle them. She felt her arousal returning and closed her eyes, welcoming it as she wanted a little more than her husband's fingers and tongue. When he pulled away she smiled at him, biting her lower lip and taking his kiss he gave her at that moment. When they were slowly parting when they needed to breathe she whispered, "Let me."

"Of course," Castle replied before he moved to lay in the middle of the bed. He was sitting up while she was getting onto her knees and held her by her hips as she was moving to straddle him again. He couldn't help himself and he slapped her ass firmly before asking her, "You'll fuck me?"

"Of course," Beckett said, purposely echoing him before she smiled. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her hard and they were involved in that for a while before they had to stop after several kisses. She gasped when she suddenly felt his fingers on her clit and she bit at her lower lip before he was sliding them inside of her sex. "Oh… but not like that! I'm not… going to…" she tried to say though she couldn't stop herself from. "I… don't want to fuck your fingers," she managed to get out without having to pause. "I want your cock."

Castle's reaction was to move his fingers away from her and hold her by the hips with both hands before she reached down. He was breathless slightly at her grasping his erection to prepare it, but a moment later she was lowering her body. He was trying not to dig his nails into her skin but it was a struggle as he was enjoying the sensation of their bodies coming together. She was incredibly moist from his stimulation and he was reaching back with his left hand to place it on the bed so he couldn't collapse in his pleasure. When their hips were pressed together he brought his hand back to hold onto her while she remained still. "Are you going to move?" he couldn't help asking, a little impatience seeping into his tone.

"I will," Beckett replied easily before she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"You want to?" Castle asked, slightly surprised. At her nod he pulled her to him to kiss though it didn't last for long as she was beginning to move. He groaned when she cried out and he looked down in between them while she was moving her hips back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, reaching down to hold her by her ass to feel her moving better while she sped up.

Leaning her head back Beckett felt her husband's lips trailing around her neck before he moved to her chin. She bowed her head to him and they kissed deeply before he was suddenly moving them, sliding over to the edge of the bed while he held onto her tightly. With his feet on the floor he was moving with her once she began thrusting again and she was crying out while he was groaning to her.

Castle let them continue for a little longer before he was letting her get off him and he followed her to the couch. As he watched her covering it he reached over and laid his hand on her ass, cupping it firmly until the couch was ready and she moved to lay back. He was moving rapidly to join her and it took only a few seconds before he was sinking into her body, both groaning out in reaction. He knew she was ready for him when her legs wrapped around his waist and he didn't let much time pass before he began to thrust. He heard her crying out as he was rough immediately and it spurred him to go even faster until he was toeing the line in making it a quickie. He was concerned she was annoyed when she made him stop eventually but when he turned his attention to her he saw she was panting gently.

"Take this," Beckett told her husband as they were getting off the couch at her direction. She tried not to smile too widely when he was almost running to the table, covering it with the sheet before he turned to her. She threw her arms around his neck and then kissed him as he bowed his head to her. She had to stop when he suddenly picked her up to her short cry of surprise but found herself on the table. When he had slipped back inside of her she wrapped her legs back around his waist before she was doing her best to move in time with him though they had to stop as the table was rocking too much.

"Should we move back to the bed?" Castle asked her as he helped her down.

"Probably," Beckett replied after a moment of hesitation. She kissed him gently on the lips and then said, "Come here."

"What do you want?" Castle asked her, unsure of what her answer would be.

"My pussy is throbbing," Beckett said frankly, doing her best not to smile when he froze at that. "I want to come and I want you to make me faint."

Castle's first response was to check and see if his wife was certain, but he knew what she would say if he asked and he was going with her to the bed. He helped her get a pillow underneath her hips while she lay on her stomach and waited for her to look back at him. Once he was on the bed with her he kissed the back of her shoulder and then moved to sit on his knees in between her legs.

Feeling her husband's erection soon sliding into her, Beckett's eyes rolled back at him filling her yet again. Once his hips were pressed against her ass she was breathing heavily as she could feel him extremely deep. She shifted slightly and let out a gasp feeling him moving against her sex and she then begged him, "Please fuck me."

With that Castle started to move, thrusting fast and hard at once and swearing while she was crying out his name. He was unsure of how long he needed to do that before Beckett broke and he watched her as she called out his name before he felt her going limp. He was quick to withdraw from her and he laid next to her once he had gotten her onto her back. Though he told himself not to he cupped his hand gently over her sex, loving the way it was still flexing in her continued orgasm. He could easily feel when she had calmed down and when she had he moved his hand away to hold her against him until he could feel her shifting and waking up.

Beckett was a little dazed at first coming to, the pleasure so intense she could feel the remnants of it still. But she became aware of her husband holding onto her and she soon smiled before saying, "I really wanted your come in me."

"I'm not going to do that with you out," Castle said. "I wish I could see how deep I get inside you." When her head turned to him he said, "I'm wondering how I can make you pass out every time we're like that."

Smiling Beckett turned to him and kissed the corner of his mouth that she could reach and she told him, "I don't care, all I know is that you do. Now come here."

"How?" Castle asked, keeping himself still as he was straining to enter her.

Beckett gently pushed on his shoulder before he was getting out of the way and she laid back down on the middle of the bed. Once he was on top of her again she expected him to enter her, but he was instead moving down to her sex. Feeling his mouth around her clit she arched her back roughly and felt his fingers inside her again. "Oh…" she moaned as he moved them back and forth, still sucking on her hardened nub. She nearly cried out in relief when he was moving away from her and then getting onto her. "Do not stop this time," she told him, her voice a little sharp with her impatience.

"Believe me, I'm not going to," Castle said seriously before he was grabbing her hand. With her help his erection was slipping inside of her before he started to thrust, not waiting since he knew she didn't need him to. He leaned down and then kissed her hard though it was brief as she fell back on the bed from being propped up on her elbows. He was plunging his tongue shortly after into her mouth and they were dueling for some time before he broke away first. "Kate… please tell me you're going… to come… I can feel your pussy…" he told her.

"Yes… I don't want to stop… you have to fuck me again!" Beckett cried out before her orgasm was on her. She called out his name several times as the ecstasy seemed to go through every inch of her body. She was only distracted from it when her husband was joining her and it seemed to enhance her pleasure though it didn't last for very much longer before she was limp on the bed.

Castle was thrusting harder and harder in the last of his climax and once he had made one final one he was putting all his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her though he could tell she didn't mind. He only rested for a moment before he was kissing her and hard, wanting to be close to her for a little longer before she was pulling away and murmuring gently to him.

"Could we take a very short break?" Beckett said. She smiled when her husband began to move though she sighed in disappointment as he withdrew from her. She moved to press against his side and felt his lips on her hair near her forehead before he spoke to her surprise.

"What do you want love?" Castle asked her. When she looked up at him he couldn't help smiling and told her, "I could sort of tell there was something on your mind."

Laying on her back, Beckett could see her husband turning onto his side out of the corner of her eye and she told him seriously, "The desk."

Breathing out a little hard Castle said, "There are blankets. And we can move everything from the drawer."

Seeing that he was going with her idea, Beckett nodded and then sat up saying, "Where's your shirt?"

Pushing himself up, Castle went to where most of his outfit from the ball was in a messy pile and grabbed the dress shirt. Handing it to his wife he watched her climb over him and as she was standing next to the bed putting the white fabric on, he asked, "You couldn't have just done that and grabbed it yourself?"

"No," Beckett said simply when she had buttoned the shirt enough in the middle. She went over to the desk and took out their daughter's things, carrying them to the closet where she set it on a small table. Coming back into the room she saw her husband was getting a blanket from the armoire. "I'm going to ask them to get a desk for the nursery," she told him seriously.

Nodding Castle said, "It's a great idea," before he finished and pulled his wife into his arms. They just held one another then before he gently pushed her back so he could unbutton his shirt. "It's in the way," he told her.

Unable to help smiling Beckett told him, "I wasn't intending for it to stay on for that long."

"No," Castle said absently, shaking his head. He then looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "You're beautiful now you know."

"You've mentioned," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned into him and kissed him before telling him, "Thank you."

Nodding Castle said, once he'd tossed his shirt onto one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, "What would you like to do?"

"On and off," Beckett said. She watched her husband's reaction to her words, loving the way he struggled to not just grab her and she was ready when he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Their kiss was passionate, and Castle nearly forgot what his wife had wanted to do before she was stopping him after they'd slipped into a second one. "You… sorry," he said, noticing the covered desk suddenly. "But you should say which way is first."

"Say or move?" Beckett asked him with a smirk. When he just gestured his hand to her she smiled fully and leaned into him so they could share a sensuous kiss. She was tempted to make it last but the way he ran his hand down her side made her move so she was leaning against the desk, facing away from him. She waited with bated breath for her husband to step up to her and she suddenly said, "Could we make it quick both ways?"

Stopping immediately Castle bent forward a little so he could try to see her face and said, "Are you serious?" With her firmly nodding her head he did so as well though only once before he was moving to enter her. She helped him and once he was inside of her, they were groaning nearly as one until his hips were against her ass. "I'm so glad you picked this one first," he said as he was pausing.

Holding tightly to the edge of the desk in anticipation Beckett said, "That's why I did," as he was kissing at the tops of her shoulders. She was nearly weak in the knees at how gentle his lips were on her skin so it was a relief to feel him starting to thrust. At first she was a bit startled when he was going slowly but quickly discerned what he was planning on doing with that. "Next you… you need to do the same thing," she nearly warned him.

"Definitely," Castle said before he put his hands on top of hers on the desk and then started to thrust even faster. He couldn't tell when exactly he was as fast as he could go but knew he was as his wife was crying out and they were moving the desk just slightly. When they eventually found their orgasm he was ecstatic to discover they were nearly together in it though it was a brief thought. It nearly felt as if she was attempting to draw him deeper and the friction between them was nearly too intense. But his wife was going still in front of him and he gave her a few more rough thrusts before he stopped and kissed at her shoulders again before she arched her back and moaned his name gently, making him shudder.

"Will you be able to again?" Beckett said, glancing back over her shoulder. She groaned when her husband withdrew from her but moved with him as he was making her turn. As soon as she was facing him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply until she was ending with a gasp as he was lifting her up onto the desk. She was quick to work with him, getting herself set as she leaned her hands back before her husband was taking her lips again in a kiss. She felt her body awakening; though she'd just barely come off her second orgasm; as he was running his hands up and down her sides at the same slow, sensuous pace of their kiss. When they parted she took his hands off her and then kissed the palms before he was moving them to her breasts. Looking on while he cupped them she bit her lower lip and reached for him with her legs, wrapping them around his hips and bringing him closer.

"Wait," Castle said huskily as they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down to her and gently took the nipple of her right breast with his lips, suckling at it for a while before he kissed around her mound. He did the same to her left breast and was tempted to go back to her right before he stopped himself. He reached up to her; having been stimulating her with his hands as well; and then gently ran his fingers through her hair before they kissed. That time he didn't try to hold back, making it intense while he was rubbing his hands over her back.

Smiling as her husband was moving to kiss her neck after they'd finally parted, Beckett lost it as he proceeded to suck at her skin and she pulled him a little more forcefully against her with her legs. "I'm ready," she told her husband as he raised his head to look at her in surprise. "And I want you." She brushed her lips to his and then said, "I want to feel you fucking me," keeping them together.

Castle's response was to kiss her hard though he didn't let that last for very long before he was moving and they worked together to help his length inside of her. As soon as their hips were flush, he leaned down to her so they could kiss very gently. He felt her hands gripping him tightly in response to that and he knew what she wanted, beginning to thrust.

Beckett cried out, turning her head from her husband to do so, as he was going very slowly and it was making her body burn immediately. She was touched he was doing that again and eventually couldn't help feeling a little frustrated since she wanted more already. Fortunately he was soon giving it to her, going harder against her and inside her and making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she could feel him rubbing furiously against her sex. She had no idea how long they were like that, only aware when he would kiss her and that eventually he stopped. She was holding onto him, trying to thrust with him as well though it was difficult on the blanket. Eventually she just let him take over and tried to move her hips enough before he was making her climax, her back arching and calling his name. She was aware of her husband doing the same very shortly after and she thought she would lose it again, just keeping from that before her body was limp and nearly falling back if he hadn't been holding her.

Breathing heavily after he had calmed down eventually Castle said, "Come here."

Beckett was crying out again as he started to pick her up but she stopped him before he could lift her off the desk. "I didn't want to leave yet," she told him with a smile when he looked at her in a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

"Oh… really?" Castle asked.

Putting her hands on the desk behind her again Beckett looked down in between their bodies and told him, "I'm enjoying this."

"I… do you want me to get you a mirror?" Castle said, suddenly realizing watching her she couldn't see what he could.

"Pervert," Beckett said lovingly and with a smile. She motioned to him with her hand and shared a kiss with him before they parted and she said, "No, it's okay, I don't want you to leave just yet."

"Neither do I," Castle said, reaching up and running his first two fingers through her hair. "Kate," he murmured then before he leaned down to her and kissed her again. As opposed to the previous one, he was far rougher with her and feeling her responding to him eagerly he was feeling his arousal rising again though his erection hadn't quite diminished yet. He was ready to start thrusting into his wife again when she was stopping him by pushing her hands on his shoulders so he was looking at her in surprise.

"Help me down," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her in disappointment but was pleased when he did assist her in getting off the desk. She kissed him on the lips once she was standing in front of him and told him, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Castle asked her while she was taking his hand.

"I'd like a bath," Beckett said, nodding to the bathroom.

Watching the way her hair moved when she did that, Castle nearly forgot to respond to her before he shook himself and said, "I'd like to go back to the bed."

Knowing that he was serious, Beckett stepped close to him and put her hands on his chest telling him, "You wouldn't want to go in the water with me? I am still naked."

"We can be dry and naked," Castle responded easily. He studied her and then asked, "What should we do?"

Smiling Beckett pulled her down to him enough so they could kiss, making it brief before she was telling him, "A random number."

"My phone is all the way over there," Castle said as he looked to the table where his phone was on one of the chairs.

"Get it," Beckett said. "Between one and twenty," she told him.

"Okay," Castle said, getting that on his phone as soon as he'd grabbed it and turned it on.

"Fifteen," Beckett said with a smile as he was looking at her questioningly.

"Seven," Castle said with a sigh as he showed her the app he had had chosen the number eighteen.

"I'm surprised," Beckett said as he put the phone on the table. She waited to continue as he was walking up to her and once he reached her she couldn't since he picked her up. She smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck and told him, "You changed your mind?"

"I think I did," Castle replied as he walked into the bathroom. Once he set her down next to the tub he quickly got the water started to fill it and said, "Shower first?"

"If it's a quick rinse then yes," Beckett said easily. Once he had the water set, she went with him into the shower where they let the hot water run over them from head to toe. They didn't really dry off, merely got the excess water off them before she let her husband slide into the water first and she followed. "Rick," she said as she let herself move slowly through the water to him, having entered across from him. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently, feeling him embracing her and slipping his tongue into her before he then pulled away. Running her fingers through his damp hair she told him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, nuzzling his lips against hers before he moved to kiss at her shoulders. His hands on her back he then murmured her name before he was helping her in lowering her body on his erection.

Coupled tightly with her husband, Beckett kissed him again before she told him the word always in Irish lovingly, "_I gcónaí_."

"_I gcónaí_ my love," Castle whispered to her before their lips were meeting and they were beginning to move together.

The water was set into motion with them as they didn't stop until they were reaching their peaks together and after they were out of the tub they dried each other off meticulously. When they finished they hurried to the bed, not wanting to stop their intimacy as they climbed on and drew the bed sheet over them and soon after coupled before they began to make love, aware it wouldn't be the last time that holiday night.


	32. High Up In A Clear Blue Sky

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really happy receiving the feedback for the last chapter that I did since I was wondering what everyone would think of the big event in it, so I'll go right into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was very pleased seeing you liked how I wrote Julia and Beckett since I had fun writing them the last chapter. And I'm glad you could see Castle and Beckett dancing. Also, I was really happy that you thought it was very good writing!),

Guest (I'm really happy to see you're loving this story along with Castle and Beckett's love for each other along with the family. Also, really nice knowing you love too their love and family in their past life as well! To be honest, I so thought I was doing too much with concerns with their money, I just wasn't sure if I was going overboard. So I was really, really relieved and happy to see with what you said that I'm not, lol, and I didn't take it as a criticism either just so you know. Though I will admit that I see Beckett as being a little more careful with money, so I don't think I'll stop writing her as that, but I'll try to correct now when I mention stuff like that. Though luckily what you said makes me more confident about future vacations as well as something I've already written! So thank you for that! And I'm so glad you think it's an awesome series of stories. And you're very welcome too!) and

Mb (I was really pleased to see that you thought the first half of the chapter was beautifully written! It was great to see you loved the descriptions I had of the girls' hair along with dresses. And I was especially pleased to see that you thought it was a beautiful bonding moment between Beckett and he daughters along with Castle! And I'm really happy to see you could picture Castle's reaction to Beckett in her dress and that you thought it was stunningly beautiful. I have to agree with you that the two of them together are extraordinary and as you said sexy. It was so, so nice to see that you've been waiting for Alexis and Louis to take the next step in their relationship. And I'm really happy you thought it was a romantic and loving marriage proposal since I was doing the best I could with that! Nice to read you thought the first half was beautifully written. And you're welcome for it too! I had to laugh at you saying the second half was sweet and loving and then hot and sexy though you make a good point, lol. And I'm really pleased you loved the talk Beckett and Julia had since I do try to write them having a special mother-daughter connection. I'm so, so pleased you think Beckett has a special connection with all four of her daughters with it being unique with each of them but as you said the same with how fiercely she loves them too! And I'm so happy you thought Alexis and Louis celebrating their engagement was loving and sexy as well since it was my first time writing their intimacy in more detail, so I was hoping I'd do okay with that! I'm not surprised that you were laughing at Castle and Brennan talking about a wedding gift already all four of them will give together. And I had to laugh at you asking if they could buy you a house too, lol, and that you're jealous, so am I, lol, I'd like a house myself. It was so nice to see you commenting on them being hot, sexy and loving since I wanted to write that for them of course. And I'm so relieved and happy that you think it's never boring but always sexy, sensual and loving with them! You're welcome for sharing the second half of the chapter too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and I greatly appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Sat Singi_ng by George Harrison.

High Up In A Clear Blue Sky

Opening her eyes, Beckett turned her attention to Josie and seeing that the baby's eyes were open she smiled at her before getting her out of her carrier and setting her on her lap. "Did you have a good nap sweetie?" she asked the baby with a smile.

"Hey," Castle said as he turned back to his wife, sitting with Eliza in the row ahead.

"Morning," Beckett said with a smile as his voice was still a little sleepy.

"Yeah, she's okay?" Castle asked her.

"She is, Eliza?" Beckett responded.

"I'm up Mommy," the little girl said, getting down from her seat. Walking to the row her mother was in Eliza said, "Can she play now?"

Looking at her father's watch quickly Beckett said, "A little, we're going to land in about forty minutes." She glanced behind her and asked, "Would you get your sister?"

Shaking her head as she was making Josie's stuffed white tiger dance around in front of the baby Eliza said, "Jules is talking to Mari and 'lexis is with her husband."

Glancing at her husband when she heard his slight chortle of laughter Beckett told their daughter, "Louis isn't her husband yet."

"Yes he is," Eliza said to her mother with a frown.

"She is wearing a ring, but she needs a band to be able to say that Louis is her husband," Castle told her. "And he needs to have a band of his own too."

"The plain one," Beckett said as Eliza was quickly looking at her left hand.

"Oh," the little girl said with a frown. Turning her head up to her mother Eliza asked, "Will they get the same ones?"

"Unlikely," Beckett replied with a smile. "There are different kinds even though they're plain."

"Did you pick your rings?" Eliza asked her.

"Do you mean both?" Beckett said, a little confused at that. When the little girl nodded, she smiled and told her, "Not my engagement ring."

"That I did on my own," Castle said.

"Were you scared?" Eliza asked him.

"A little, since I had no idea if your mom would like it at all," Castle replied. "It was my choice."

"I think it's pretty," Eliza said.

"Me too," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at the way the little girl was looking at her. She turned her smile to her husband who was still watching them and leaned over to cup his cheek momentarily when he winked at her.

"What do we do when we go home?" Eliza asked after playing a little with her baby sister.

"We need to check and make sure we have food," Castle said first. "We should just go love," he addressed to his wife then. "With them."

"We can," Beckett said. "If they want to go of course," she added, smiling down at their two daughters with them.

"Can Josa go too?" Eliza asked as she looked up at her parents.

"If she's not tired," Beckett replied with a nod. "But you do know that Alexis and Louis will be going to their house."

"I know, but they can come to dinner, right?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"I'm going to demand that they do," Castle said, smiling when the little girl giggled. "Just for tonight," he told his wife. "After today they can go ahead and do what they want."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said in amusement. She and Castle spent time then with their two youngest before the pilot was announcing they were going to be landing shortly. She got Josie back into her carrier while Castle was helping Eliza back to their row. As she glanced around hers and the baby's row, she couldn't help wishing again that Skye and her family had returned with them. She did her best not to think of saying goodbye to everyone and turned her attention to the window, watching the city come back into view.

After they had landed and were off the plane Castle was making sure that all four of his and Beckett's daughters were okay. He was carrying Josa in her carrier until they got their luggage and when they were back in their cars he said to his wife, "Mother wanted to make sure you were okay with her staying longer."

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"She was going to go back to the city home, wasn't she?" Julia asked, with Eliza and Josie in the backseat.

"She had been planning but the kids in her class were asking if they could wait until next week," Castle told his wife while she was pulling out of their parking spot. "I think most of them have things going on with school."

"It's fine," Beckett replied with a smile as she knew her husband was watching her. "Really, eventually she'll move in with us and remember I told you I won't mind then."

Castle nodded before he settled back on the passenger seat for their drive back to the Hamptons. He checked on the girls in the back while they were going though they were fine and he didn't say anything until they were pulling into their driveway. "What do we do about lunch?" he asked his wife.

"Are you girls hungry?" Beckett said, parking in the driveway.

"I am," Eliza said quickly.

"Me too," Julia added.

Smiling when Josie vocalized then, Beckett got out of the car before she went back to open the door for Eliza. She reached in for Josie and put her on her hip before she kissed her temple. "I want to change her before we talk about what we'll do," she let her husband know as he was starting to get the suitcases out from the trunk.

"Go ahead," Castle said with a nod towards the house. "We need to get lunch and the dogs."

"I think we can do that, but again let's ask everyone else," Beckett replied since the other car was in the garage as well.

"We'll eat lunch with you," Alexis said. "But we'll head home after to unpack."

"Will you come over for dinner?" Julia asked them hopefully.

"Sure," Louis said when his fiancée looked at him. "But we can't really stay that long after; we both have work tomorrow."

"That's fine," Beckett said first. "We all need to go to bed a little early," she added, not surprised when Julia groaned loudly.

"You guys have school tomorrow; remember today was an in-service day," Castle said.

Sighing Julia said, "I know, I can't wait for Spring Break."

"That's coming soon," Beckett said. "I'm taking Josie in, but I'll hurry."

"Don't worry," Castle told his wife. "We can handle it."

"Thank you love," Beckett said with a smile, knowing it was likely going to be him. She turned to the house then and after she was inside went upstairs to the baby's bedroom before saying, "I know sweetie, you need changed," as Josie was whimpering. After she was inside, she worked quickly to change both her diaper and her clothes though the baby started crying in the middle of that.

"Okay," she said once Josie was set. "You should calm down now," Beckett told her gently, walking around and lightly bouncing her to calm her down. Once the baby had stopped crying, she stepped out into the hallway in time to see her husband putting their daughters' suitcases down at the top of the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Castle asked her, going towards her and then pushing the suitcases into the rooms that he passed before reaching her.

"She's fine," Beckett replied. "The girls?" she asked as she gave their baby to her husband.

"They should be heading up right now; Julia said she would bring Josie's suitcase," Castle replied. "And guess what?" he said to the baby, smiling when she looked at him with wide eyes. "We're going to pick up the dogs, get some lunch and go to the park."

"Oh really?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Well… with your mommy's final say so," Castle said, directing that to the baby. He kissed her temple when Beckett laughed and he went to his wife and shared a quick kiss with her. He was about to ask if it was okay when they turned at the sound of their middle daughters coming up the stairs.

"Mom, I have Josa's suitcase," Julia said, coming up behind her sister before she rolled it to them.

"Good, can you push it inside, and we'll go get lunch," Beckett told her. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Julia said before she disappeared into her sister's room. When she'd come back out she asked, "What are we gonna get?"

"I'm thinking of heading to the _café_ by the station and coming back after getting the dogs," Beckett said. "And by coming back," she said with a smile as her husband was about to speak. "I mean go to the park where the dog park is."

"Really?" Julia asked eagerly as Eliza was squealing in joy.

"Really, we wanted to take you guys," Castle told them. "Since the weather is nice today."

"You get to go too Josie!" Eliza told the baby eagerly who squealed in response. She laughed with her family before she started to ask what they could get before her mother was stopping to her to speak.

"Let's go now before it's too late," Beckett said. "We'll talk about what we can do at the park once we get there."

"I was gonna ask about dessert," Eliza told her mother seriously.

"Oh," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "I should have known. Let's wait to have that after dinner okay?"

"Okay," Eliza said with a sigh. She then smiled and said, "That means we get to have dessert."

"Maybe," Beckett said, shaking her head as they walked over to the stairs.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked him.

"No, don't try," Castle said thought he was smiling at her. "We'll see what happens." He wasn't surprised when the little girl pouted and handed Josie to his wife before picking Eliza up to her cry of surprise.

"We're going to the park," Beckett said once they were downstairs. "Well, the kennel, the _café_ and then the park."

"What about the market?" Julia asked her mother.

"That'll be after the park," Beckett said as her husband was getting his phone.

"Hey Alexis," Castle said once she'd answered her phone.

"Hi Dad, what's up?" the young woman asked.

Telling his oldest their plans, Castle finished by asking, "Would you want to come along?"

"I think so," Alexis said. "We're almost unpacked, would you mind if we met you at the park?"

"No, but what would you like from the _café_?" Castle asked, quickly going to the notepad on his phone to write down their orders. "Okay," he said once she was finished. "We'll see you there, it shouldn't be longer than a half hour."

"We'll meet you there," Alexis reassured him.

Once he'd hung up with her Castle said to the others, "Does anyone want to go directly to the park?"

"I think we will," Jim said after glanced at Martha.

"We can take Josie if you'd like," Castle's mother said.

"Alright," Beckett said, looking at the baby who was staring at her. "In fact, you can go ahead and feed her lunch. If she's napping bring her still, just make sure she's bundled up well."

"We will," Jim assured his daughter as he took the baby.

Taking their middle daughters to the entry, Castle helped Eliza while Beckett was getting her own coat since Julia didn't need the help. "What do you guys want to take with us?" he asked as he was putting on his own coat.

"I think our bubbles," Julia said though she was looking at her sister as she said that.

"Yeah! What about our kites?" Eliza asked their parents.

"We'll take them and see how the wind is," Beckett replied. "We'll see you in a half hour," she said, going to her father. She kissed Josie's forehead and gently smoothed some of her hair down before she let her husband kiss their baby goodbye.

"Have fun," Martha said as they went to the doorway that led to the garage.

Waving goodbye as she was getting into the car with her father, Julia said, "We're going to have a lot of cars," as her grandparents were coming in Jim's car later.

"I know but with six dogs…" Castle began.

Smiling Julia said, "Did you and Mom have fun with the rest of the ball?"

"We did, we danced with each other if you're worried about that," Castle said first.

"I wasn't that worried," Julia said. "I knew you would since you couldn't stop staring at her."

"Oh, so you noticed that," Castle said in amusement.

"You always do," Julia replied. "And you have since I was little."

"You noticed then?" Castle asked in surprise as he looked over at her since they were at a red light.

Nodding Julia said, "It's why I was okay with you… not just that but I saw that you…"

"What?" Castle asked her in surprise as she trailed off and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, I used to tell myself you kissed her with your eyes when you did that," Julia said, feeling her cheeks heating up a bit. "When I was really little," she was quick to add as she watched her father beginning to smile.

"I think that's very close to the truth," Castle said with a nod. "Since she and I can't really kiss for that long." They were quiet for a while before he glanced at her and said, "Does she do the same for me?"

"It's what I thought," Julia said. "Back then." She smiled when her father squeezed her arm gently and when he pulled into the parking lot of the kennel, she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm glad you both do that."

"Trust me when I say me too," Castle said, nodding his head. He got out as she was and looked on in surprise when she rushed around the back of the car to him. He laughed when she threw her arms around him and held her close in return before telling her, "And that you were there with us."

"Why?" Julia asked with a slight frown. When her father looked at her in surprise she explained saying, "Why would you want a little kid around when you and Mom were dating? Didn't I interrupt stuff? Like, you would have to watch me instead of going out to dinner."

"We didn't," Beckett said, walking up to them with Eliza holding her hand. "We had dinners still, you just joined us."

"She's right," Castle said with a nod. "We would just spend time with each other once you were asleep." He looked at both girls and asked, "Who wants to get the dogs?"

"_Want to tell me what all that was about_?" Beckett asked her husband in Irish.

Castle nodded before he then explained what they'd discussed on the way to the kennel before they were entering the building. He squeezed her hand before they were signing for their dogs and paying for their stay, waiting with their daughters as the employees were leaving to get the six dogs.

"You really thought that?" Beckett asked Julia with a smile once they were alone.

"Thought what?" Eliza asked in confusion.

Julia quickly explained what she had thought when she was younger and then told her mother with a shrug, "I did, it was cute. I kinda hope someone will look at me like that when I'm older."

"You better believe it's going to be when you're older," Castle said.

"Dad," Julia groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Knee-jerk reaction," Castle commented.

Hugging her father quickly Julia turned with her family as they could hear nails running on the floor. She and her sister hurried to the dogs as they were coming to the swinging door in front of the employees. She hugged Macca first before laughing as JoJo and Rose were trying to lick at her face.

"Easy you guys," Beckett said with a smile as the dogs moved eventually from the girls to her and Castle. After they had calmed down, she and her husband were getting their harnesses and leashes on before they went outside to their cars.

"Will you be okay with Eliza in the back?" Castle asked his wife.

"We will, we'll see you at the café," Beckett told him as they were letting the girls get into the car after the dogs were in. When she was in the driver's seat she looked back at Eliza and said, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yep, I'm happy to see the doggies again," the little girl replied. "Are you? You didn't see them for a long time."

Smiling Beckett said, "I am, don't worry," before she turned back around to start the car. She followed her husband towards the station, smiling again when she could hear the dogs panting in the back occasionally. When they were parked at the café she said, "Will you help your dad and sister?"

Looking at her mother with wide eyes Eliza said, "You're gonna go by yourself?"

"I am," Beckett said, smiling. "I'll be fine, come over to the door okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head and unbuckling her seatbelt as Max licked her fingers. She hugged the Irish Setter quickly before moving to the door where her mother let her and the dogs step out of the car.

"Go on you guys," Beckett said as Castle and Julia were calling to them. "I'll get you guys the usual," she told them. She smiled when her husband waved to her, the girls paying attention to the dogs, and then turned her attention to the restaurant so they could finally make it to the park.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked her little sister.

"Yeah, I thought about inviting Mari to come with us here," Julia told her as they were walking back to the picnic table they'd been eating lunch at with their family. "But then I forgot."

"I think it's better you didn't," Alexis told her sister with a smile. "That way you two can spend time with your families."

"I guess," Julia said with a sigh. She smiled when her sister squeezed her shoulder and then asked her, "Are you used to your ring yet?"

"It's barely been a full day," Alexis reminded her. "Give me a little more time." After her sister nodded, she couldn't help smiling and told her, "I am a bit more though."

Julia laughed and wrapped her arm around her before they were reaching the others and said, "Could we start playing now?"

"Let's eat our fruit first," Castle said as he was peeling a mandarin orange for Eliza. "Then you guys can do whatever you'd like."

"Can we take the dogs to the park first?" the little girl asked.

"We need to wait," Beckett reminded her. "They need to fix the grass in the spring."

Breathing out in a huff, Eliza wrapped her arms around JoJo who was next to her and said, "We'll still play with you."

"Take your orange," Castle told her, handing it over as he'd gotten the peel off.

"Thank you, Daddy," Eliza said before she stayed standing in front of him.

"You don't want it now?" Castle asked her. When she shook her head and then held her left arm out to him he smiled and then picked her up, setting her on his lap.

Smiling after her father kissed her cheek Eliza looked up at him and asked, "Did you really miss us Daddy?"

"Of course," Castle said with a nod.

"Even with the case?" Julia asked.

"We did," Beckett said. "I'm just glad we didn't let you guys convince us not to take you to the city for the ball."

"We want to go!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Josie's awake," Jim said suddenly.

"Did I wake her up?" Eliza asked in fear.

"Don't worry, she was starting to already," Louis said since he'd been able to see the baby as well.

Beckett got up, having finished her mandarin, and went over to the carrier, taking her out and going back to her seat before Molly was standing and nosing Josie's leg. She smiled at the baby laughed and she helped her pet the Andalusian Hound before she watched the girls taking the dogs with them to the grass as they'd finished their fruit as well.

"Let go Macca," Julia said as she was holding one end of the rope toy while the Irish Wolfhound had the other.

"He's not gonna let go," Eliza told her big sister. "He wants to play with you."

Breathing out hard Julia said to the Wolfhound, "But I want you to play with one- oh, thanks Rita," interrupting herself as the Ibizan Hound was nuzzling her hand and she knew what she wanted. She let her take the other handle before she went back to the table and said, "I want to blow bubbles."

"What happened to playing with the dogs?" Martha asked her.

Smiling widely at her grandmother, Julia explained, "They'll want to chase the bubbles around."

"I forgot," Martha said.

Grabbing her bottle from the bag they had, Julia turned to the dogs and Eliza and started blowing bubbles before she smiled as the dogs except for Macca and Rita were going after them. She did that for a while before Eliza was joining her with her bottle and they were eventually running around together with the wands being blown by the wind.

Watching the two, Beckett was smiling as Josie was obviously staring at them and the dogs running after them and she kissed the baby's temple. "When you're older you're going to be able to run with them too," she murmured to her. She then kissed her again and said to her husband, "Take her for me?"

"Mind if I hand her over to your dad?" Castle asked as he stood up to grab her.

"No," Beckett replied, not surprised he'd asked her that.

"I'll take her Dad," Alexis told her father before he could step away from Beckett. She stood up to get her baby sister and kissed her cheek tenderly as she was smiling back at her.

"Come on love," Beckett told her husband as he was watching Alexis sitting where they'd been. She took his hand and pulled him over to their middle two daughters before saying to the girls, "Can we join you?"

"Yeah, will you blow bubbles?" Eliza asked her. "I wanna run with the doggies."

"I'll take it," Castle told her before he began blowing bubbles after he'd gotten the wand from the little girl. He smiled while watching Eliza running around and he looked on while Beckett was joining him and Julia ran around as well. He was amazed at the energy the two had but when they stopped eventually, he said with a smile, "Is that it?"

"My legs are tired," Eliza told them.

"I don't blame you," Beckett said. "Come and sit and finish your drink."

When they were back at the table Eliza watched her big sister playing with Josie a little and then said, "What happens when you have a baby?"

Seeing the surprise on the newly engaged couple's faces Beckett told them, "She's wondering about all of this since she hasn't been around an engaged couple that much."

"Then what are you asking about Lizzy?" Alexis said to her sister.

"I think," Julia started to say as her little sister was looking at her pleadingly. "What the baby would be to us?" she finished with, asking her sister at the end.

Seeing Eliza nodding Alexis smiled and said, "It depends on if any baby we have is a boy or a girl. What do you think they would be?"

"Not our cousins," Eliza said slowly. "Niece or nephew?"

"Exactly," Louis said. "They would be Erin's, Arthur's and Ella's niece or nephew too."

"And you five would be their aunts and Arthur their uncle," Castle said.

"Oh…" Eliza breathed in realization. "What do we have to do?" she asked after she had nodded to what he'd said.

"Nothing," Alexis replied easily. "Just hold them and play with them."

"And hopefully love them," Castle commented. "Since they would be family."

"I will," Eliza said seriously, nodding her head.

"Me too," Julia commented. She looked at the baby and then added, "Josa too."

"But that won't be for a time," Louis said. "We'll be waiting until we're married to really think about that." He was surprised when Eliza came over to him and he asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Will you get married for real?" the little girl asked him seriously.

"Yes," Louis said so firmly that Eliza was smiling widely and then hugging him.

"You're gonna be our brother in law," the little girl said when she'd let him go.

"She's fascinated by that," Julia explained as Louis was smiling at her little sister. She watched her mother getting Josie from Alexis and then said, "And that we'd be in-laws with Erin, Arthur and Ella." She made a slight face as she took Josie from her mother before asking, "Right?"

"You will," Castle replied. "So what would you two like to do now?" he asked as Julia was holding Josie and walking around the table.

"We couldn't let her crawl around Mom?" the girl asked.

"I would let her if the ground wasn't so cold," Beckett told her with a smile. "We'll let her do that back at home."

Castle was about to speak when he felt something on his cheek and looked up at the sky before he said, "It's snowing. We need to go."

Though she wanted to take her baby sister to the car, Julia handed her back to her mother and then helped the others in getting their things.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked his daughter once they were in the car with the three dogs they were taking.

"I'm fine, I didn't get too wet," Julia replied with a smile. "It's funny that it started to snow when I was talking about Josa getting to crawl."

"I get the feeling you made that happen," Castle commented. Squeezing her shoulder when she gave him a look he said, "I'll head home, you're scaring me with that."

Laughing Julia said, "Did I look like Mom?"

"More than a little bit," Castle replied as he was starting the car.

"Good," Julia said before she was turning on the radio and they listened to music until they had returned home. "Now can Josa crawl Mom?" she asked her mother once they were out of the two cars.

"Yes, once we get everything-" Beckett started to say.

"Let them head in Kate," Castle interrupted his wife. "They can watch Josie."

"We can," Julia said as she was scrambling to remove her coat.

"Please?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Okay," Beckett said. "Leave your coats with us and Julia make sure you put a blanket down first."

Nodding her head happily, Julia waited for Eliza to take their baby sister and they walked as quickly as they could into the family room before she was laying down a blanket. She was sitting on her knees, about to reach for Josie's coat when her little sister drove away her hands. "Lizzy!" she said in surprise at how roughly she pushed at her.

"I get to take it off," Eliza said firmly.

"Are you two fighting?" Alexis said as she walked inside the room.

"I want to take off Josa's coat," Eliza was explaining. "Jules was gonna do it."

"She… it doesn't matter," Julia said with a sigh.

"I pushed her hands," Eliza said with a frown. "I'm sorry Jules."

"It's okay, I should have asked if you wanted to take it off," Julia said before she looked over at Josie. "Josa!" she cried out as the baby was nearly crawling off the blanket. She dove towards her and picked her up before she could reach the rug and kissed her cheek as Josie was laughing at her.

"And that's why you shouldn't argue," Alexis told her sisters with a smile before she sat with them and they watched their baby sister as she crawled around.

Walking into the family room first with her husband behind her, Beckett smiled at the four before she went further into the room and said, "We forgot something you guys."

"Forgot about w- the market," Julia started to say before she realized what they were talking about. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to go right now," Beckett told them. "Who wants to go?"

"I do!" Eliza said eagerly, standing up and raising her hand.

"I would too but…" Julia started to say before looking at the baby.

"We could take her," Castle told his wife when he saw she was looking uncertain.

"I guess but I hate to get you guys bundled up again," Beckett told them.

"I don't care," Julia said first. She looked with everyone at Josie as the baby was suddenly squealing and she smiled before saying, "She doesn't either."

"I guess so," Beckett said with a smile before going over to the blanket and getting the baby. "Who else will go?" she asked as they were all in the room by then.

"I guess it's just the five of us love," Castle told his wife when the others didn't say anything.

"Have fun," Martha said as she took Eliza's hand when the little girl got up. "But don't run around and make things difficult for your parents."

"I won't," Eliza said. "I get to help," she said seriously to her grandmother.

"I'm glad to hear that," Martha told her in the same tone but with a smile. She helped her back into her coat and once she was sure that she was warm she said, "Are you sure you don't want us to take Josie?"

"She'll be fine with us," Beckett assured her mother in law. "And we'll try to get back as soon as we can." She left with her husband and their three youngest once they were set in one of the cars and she checked on the girls during the drive.

"We're fine Mom," Julia said with a smile as she and Eliza were talking to Josie, holding her hands and making her laugh.

"I know, I just want to make sure that Josie is," Beckett replied before reaching back and gently squeezing the baby's leg.

"She is, she's happy," Eliza said as Josie was smiling. "We're here now Josa and we're gonna go get some food."

"Mo-baaa," the baby vocalized, kicking her legs and smiling as her sisters laughed.

"Stay inside you guys," Castle said as he'd parked by then. "When we open the doors go under the cover by the door."

"We will Dad," Julia told him before she got her seatbelt off. She and Eliza hurried out before they were going hand in hand to the door since their father had parked by it. "Maybe Josa should have stayed at home," she told her while they watched their parents walking over to them, keeping the baby covered from the snow.

"No," Eliza protested. "She's happy being with Mommy and Daddy." She then squeezed her big sister's hand and said, "She was okay when they were in England right?"

"Yeah, we all made sure she was," Julia said. She smiled at their parents as they'd reached them by then and she asked, "Are you going to make dinner tonight?"

"We were planning on it," Castle replied as they walked into the market. "Stromboli if you two want to help us."

Smiling as Eliza was gasping in delight Beckett said, "Then you can, but we need to get everything first."

"And we can help?" the little girl said hopefully.

"Yes, now first we're getting things for your sandwiches for lunch this week," Castle answered before his wife could say anything. "I was thinking we could make them mini hoagies love," he directed to her.

"That's fine," Beckett replied as she set Josie into the basket once her husband had put the cover for the baby. She started pushing the cart and leaned over, kissing her forehead before telling the older two, "Help your dad with those."

As they were going through the deli meats Castle let the girls pick out what they wanted and then said, "Pickles?"

"Please!" Julia said eagerly while Eliza was wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry, I won't put them on yours," Castle told the little girl. "I was asking for your sister and mom."

"And Grandpapa," Julia reminded him since they liked pickles as well as Castle. "Can I get the jar?"

"Go ahead, be careful," Castle told her seriously.

"Did you check for milk?" Beckett asked her husband once he'd grabbed Dijon mustard.

"Yes, and we need another one," Castle said, going to get it though he let Eliza take it to the cart. They continued through the store after that, grabbing everything they needed for dinners and the girls' school lunches, including their own lunches at home. When they finished with the produce he said to his wife, "Let me grab something for dessert."

"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh as Julia and Eliza turned to her. "But nothing too sweet."

"I know what to get," Castle said.

Startled when he left them; instead of heading to the nearby bakery section; Julia turned to her mother and asked, "What's he doing?"

"I think he's going to make something," Beckett said, looking with her at Eliza who'd gasped.

"I didn't want him to do that!" the little girl said in protest.

"But he wants to, so let him sweetie," Beckett told her reassuringly, pulling her against her for a hug.

"Okay," Eliza replied with a sigh. When their father came back to them she asked shyly, "Can I help you make it Daddy?"

"I was hoping you would," Castle said with a smile. He leaned over to share a kiss with her before they were walking to the registers, pushing the cart to allow his wife to spend time with their daughters since he'd given her Josie.

"What're we making with the Stromboli Mom?" Julia asked while they were waiting for Castle to pay.

"Sweet potato fries," Beckett said. "So I hope you two do want to help us."

"I hope Daddy makes hoagies for us for tomorrow," Eliza said with a smile.

"Your mom and I will," Castle said as he walked to them since he'd finished. "And now let's go ahead and go home before everything freezes." He shared a smile with his wife as the girls laughed and they hurried them to the car, getting them set inside before they were hurrying to get the bags into the trunk. "Okay?" he asked his wife.

"I'm just glad it's not snowing any harder," Beckett said. "Yet." When her husband nodded, she smiled and squeezed his hand before turning when he stopped her from moving. She looked at him in surprise before he was leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"Quickly?" Castle asked her. When he pulled back, he saw her expression hadn't changed he leaned over and kissed her gently. He lingered for as long as he dared before pulling away and asking her, "Cold?"

"Not really but I want to get them back home," Beckett said, nodding to the car.

"Right," Castle said before he handed the keys over to her. He watched her go over to the driver's seat as he walked around to the other side and he said once he was in the car, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yep, Josa's happy," Julia replied as she and Eliza had been playing with the baby. She watched her parents while Beckett was backing the car up, having seen them when they'd been by the trunk, and she felt a little sorry for them not being able to kiss more than they had. But she knew they needed to get home and thinking of that she asked, "What time is it?"

"Not that late," Beckett replied.

"She's right, we weren't at the park for that long," Castle said, looking at his watch. "So you can play with Josie if you want to."

"Okay," Eliza said before her big sister could say anything.

"We will," Julia said in amusement.

After they'd reached the house the girls took their baby sister inside while Alexis and Louis were stepping into the garage.

"Thanks," Beckett said as her oldest's fiancé took the bag she'd been holding. She grabbed another two before they were walking through the house to the kitchen and she said, "How were the dogs?"

"They were good," Alexis answered. "Just resting really though Louis tried to play a little with them."

"They were probably tired from the other dogs at the kennel," Castle commented. "They were in the main room I think when we picked them up."

"That makes sense," Alexis replied. "Can we help you with dinner?" she asked while they were beginning to take things out of the bags.

"The girls want to help us," Beckett said with a smile. "But if you wanted to help you could set the table for us."

"They'll ask about their allowances," Louis commented.

"And we'll tell them they helped us with dinner," Castle said simply. "Should we be worried they do that?" he directed to his wife.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "Unless they start asking for more money, I think they just want the ability to buy things on their own."

Thinking about that for a moment Castle nodded and then said, "You're right, and they do want to work for that money in the end."

"You two can go ahead and join the others," Beckett said as they were finishing putting the items away.

When they'd left Castle turned to his wife and said, "What?"

Beckett smiled and said, "I didn't tell them that for that reason, we're nearly finished."

"We are finished," Castle said, getting the apples they'd bought into the basket on the counter by the sink. "Let's go?" he said as she walked over to the sink.

"Not yet," Beckett told him, putting her hands on his chest. She smiled when his eyes widened in surprise and she leaned into him slightly saying, "You wanted to do a little more didn't you?"

"Yes," Castle breathed out before he was leaning over and kissing her lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her and once he felt hers winding around his neck he was kissing her harder, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They tangled together a few times before they were slowly pulling apart to breathe and he sighed saying, "Would you want to rest tonight?"

"I do," Beckett said. "But we can do this."

"Which I'm glad to hear," Castle said. "Should we go or another?"

Beckett's response to that was a smile and hearing her husband groan in desire she was closing the space between them. He was quick to meet her and they were passionate that time, clutching at one another hard. When they eventually parted she smiled as he bent down to her neck, kissing her there a few times before she noticed something down the hall. "Wait… Rick," she told him quickly.

"What… oh, hey girls," Castle said as their three youngest were there.

"Hi!" Eliza said happily. "Can we come over now?"

"You didn't need to ask," Beckett said in amusement as the three were walking down to them.

"You didn't have to let go of each other," Julia commented. When her parents looked at her in surprise she said, "Really, we don't care."

"Ah, ba!" Josie vocalized then as she was going from her sister to her mother.

"She agrees," Eliza said with a smile.

"We were gonna ask about dinner," Julia explained. "How much longer?"

"We should start now love," Castle said once he'd looked at his watch.

"Okay, then we need to take Josie back to the others," Beckett started to say.

"Why don't we just let her stay in her chair?" Castle asked his wife.

Looking at the baby, who was soon looking up at her, Beckett sighed and said, "Okay, bring the chair over."

"I'll carry it," Castle told Eliza quickly as he could see the little girl was going to rush over to the highchair.

"You don't want her to sit with us?" Julia asked her mother.

"It's not that, she needs some toys and someone needs to tell the others we're going to be here with her," Beckett said.

"I'll go," Julia said easily before she was hurrying down the hall.

"What can I help to do with dinner?" Eliza asked as her mother was putting Josie into her highchair.

"Cut the sweet potatoes with us," Castle said.

"I can?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"You can, we've taught you and you've practiced so now I think it's time you tried it for real," Castle said.

When Eliza looked at her Beckett said, "You can, but you're going to be with me or your daddy."

"Okay," the little girl said, nodding so rapidly that her father stopped her.

"Here," Julia said as she'd returned to them by then. "Here's your Tigger doll and your keys. I thought she would want to chew on those."

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement. "Okay, wash your hands girls and we'll get started."

Castle watched their daughters going over to the sink and once they were busy, he went to his wife and cupped her face in his hand before he leaned over to kiss her. He knew she wasn't going to want much more than that so he made sure to make that kiss slightly rough before they pulled apart.

"_You're risking with that Rick_," Beckett told her husband in Irish as they stared at one another.

"_I don't regret it_," Castle commented.

"_Neither do I_," Beckett said with a smile. She couldn't help leaning towards him and after they shared a quick kiss she turned to the sink with him. "Don't say a word," she said to Julia.

"I wasn't going to really," the girl replied.

"Oh?" Beckett asked suspiciously.

"Really, I was just gonna say don't forget to wash your hands," Julia said, smiling at her.

Sighing Beckett said as she was drying her hands, "You're a smart aleck you know."

"Yep," Julia replied easily, knowing her mother was joking. She took Beckett's kiss to the top of her head and smiled at her before they went to the counter. "What can I do?" she asked eagerly.

"Cut the cherry tomatoes for me?" Beckett asked her.

Nodding her head, Julia opened the drawer in the island and got a knife and then the bowl of tomatoes while her mother and father were getting everything needed for the dinner and dessert. "Are they washed?" she asked.

"Not yet," Castle said. "Can you?"

"Okay, I just hope I don't lose one in the sink," Julia replied, taking the bowl there.

"It's okay, we have plenty," Beckett replied though she was watching her daughter to make sure she was okay.

"How am I supposed to cut them?" Julia asked her parents.

"Quarter them," Beckett said.

"Sure," Julia said, knowing what her mother meant since her parents had taught her how to do that already. Going to the cutting board her mother had gotten for her, she grabbed one tomato and then cut it in half before cutting both sides a second time. She got the tomatoes ready before her mother had her sprinkle half of them inside the filling of the two Stromboli with ham and cheese. When her mother needed to fold the dough she then called to her father and little sister saying, "Mom's ready to fold it."

"Why are you two so eager to watch?" Beckett asked wryly as she was beginning.

Since her mother was talking wryly to her father, Eliza looked up at him with a wide smile before he was speaking.

"It's amazing to watch your hands," Castle commented. He saw his wife looking from the dough to him and he then said, "_That's not sexual_," speaking in Irish.

"_I would hope it isn't_," Beckett said as she returned to the Stromboli though she smiled at him. When she finished with both she put them into the top oven that Castle opened for her and the sweet potato fries he and Eliza had been working on went in the one underneath.

"Great, time for some dessert," Castle said as the girls were looking in at the sweet potato fries.

"Mommy did you see I cut them by myself?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"I did sweetie," Beckett said with a smile. "And I'm glad you remembered to hold your fingers back."

"Daddy made sure I did," Eliza said.

"Will you guys help us with dessert?" Castle asked his wife then while they were checking on Josie who'd been watching them.

"Sure," Beckett said before they were taking turns to wash their hands again. "_Ní sin caolchúiseach_," she commented which meant that that was subtle as their daughters had raced to the sink.

"_Níl, ach tuigim é_," Castle said before he was kissing her. He'd told her the phrase 'no, but I appreciate it,' and was glad he'd been able to kiss her before she could say anything. When he pulled away from her, he said, "Happy?" talking to their daughters while he was staring into his wife's eyes.

"Yes!" the girls both said happily in unison.

Castle and Beckett parted then and washed their hands before they were making the dessert together, calling the others to join them. After Alexis and Louis had set the table; the girls sharing a look; the family gathered at the table and began to eat.

"Do you like the fries?" Eliza asked her big sister eagerly.

"They're really good," Alexis replied.

"I got to cut them with Daddy," Eliza told her.

"Really?" Alexis asked. "I thought he cut; the cuts are so even on them all."

Beaming Eliza said happily, "And I didn't get the red marker on my finger either!"

"You should show him the next season there is," Castle said with a laugh as Louis looked confused.

Alexis explained the show _Worst Cooks in America_ that her sisters loved to watch to her fiancé and how one of the two mentor chefs would mark a contestant's finger with a red marker if they had their index finger sticking out while cutting with a knife. "I will show you the next season; it's starting next month. You'll enjoy it," she told him.

"I'm glad you don't think I should be on it," Louis said seriously to her.

After they'd finished laughing Martha said, "I'm sorry to ask, have you two thought at all of your wedding?"

"Not really Gram," Alexis said with a smile.

"Yes, yes," Louis said in mock annoyance. "I owe you some scones."

"We made a bet if Gram would mention the wedding today at all," Alexis told them, smiling a little wider. "And I won." She then turned her attention back to her grandmother and said, "We haven't, we're going to get back into work and then slowly start talking about it. Not that slowly though." She smiled at her fiancé as he took her hand and said, "We want to get married this year like we said."

"But it's almost over," Eliza said.

Laughing briefly Louis said, "Not quite, we've got nine months left to go."

"Oh… but then the nine months are over fast and it's Christmas again," Eliza said.

"We'll figure it out before then," Alexis assured her. "And you all did really great with the dinner."

"We made a dessert too," Eliza said before they were all looking over at Josie as she started to cry.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly as he wiped the baby's mouth. "She grabbed my arm and made me hit the top of her mouth with the spoon."

"It's alright Josie," Beckett said, calming the baby down. "Let me take that," she told her husband as she got the spoon.

"Can Josa have some of the dessert?" Eliza asked.

"Unfortunately no," Castle told her. "I wish she could too but she's too little for that still."

"Too bad," Eliza said with a sigh. "It's gonna be really good."

"It will, but first you need to finish up your dinner," Beckett told her firmly. She smiled when the little girl playfully pouted and she smiled at her before returning to her plate as well. Feeling her husband's hand on her thigh she reached down to it and squeezed it as the girls were talking about what to play after dinner before she and Castle weighed in on their idea to their daughters' laughter.


	33. High Up In A Clear Blue Sky (Part 2)

_February 15__th__, 2021_

_ Hello back in the Hamptons Diary!_

_ I didn't get any chance yesterday to write to you because we were so busy with a little ride on the horses, playing at the pool, getting ready for the ball and then THE BALL!  
I'm giggling in my head 'cause I sorta yelled there on purpose 'cause it was so, so much fun. The dancing was so nice, I danced with Mari, Lizzy, Mom and Dad, with Paul and Ringo and Peter. Mom and Dad danced a lot together which was perfect, all the couples did which they were supposed to of course. So it was fun and magical too and I didn't even have a spouse there (I put that 'cause Skye and Mary are wives and there was another couple there that were husbands)._

_ But the biggest, biggest thing that night was the best news of all LOUIS PROPOSED TO 'LEXIS!_

_ I got to see it, 'cause Louis proposed outside the ballroom in the… I think it was the pavilion they call it, but Dad said they have another name for it._

"Dad," Julia said, turning from her desk to her father who was sitting on the side of her bed with her mom next to her.

"Yes?" Castle said.

"What was the name of the place where Louis proposed to Alexis?" Julia said. "I know they all call it the pavilion, but you said it had another name."

"It's a _monopteros_," Castle replied. "Do you need me to spell it."

"Is it M-O-N-O-P… T?" Julia started to ask before her father nodded. She thought about the pronunciation of the word before finishing guessing, "E-R-O-U-S?"

"Take out the u, but that was a good guess," Castle told her.

Nodding, Julia went back to her diary and then started to write, continuing after the sentence she had last written.

_It's a __monopteros__, it's a dome with columns underneath but no walls and you go up two steps to reach it. It's pretty all white marble and Dad and Mom said they had them in Ancient Greece and Rome. Anyways Louis got on one knee and had the box for the ring and 'lexis said he opened it with his thumb once he had asked her (we couldn't hear since me and the other kids were a little far). She also said he practiced to do that so he was very, very serious. And she said yes (of course she did, she loves him and I wouldn't be excited above if she said no) so we're going to have a brother in law._

_ It's kinda funny thinking that one of my three sisters is going to be married and might even have kids of her own. I would be an aunt! But I don't want to mention this to Dad at all 'cause I know he hates that Mom isn't 'lexis' birth mom. Still I'll be happy whenever that happens of course. I can't tell you anymore about that though 'cause that's it, they haven't talked about their wedding yet, just two things. One is that me, Lizzy and Erin are going to be the wedding party (like me and 'lexis were for Mom and Dad their first wedding and then us with Lizzy when Mom and Dad had their fifth anniversary). And two is that it's gonna be this year before Christmas. I would love to know when they're gonna do it and where, but I guess we can't push them. Plus, it took Mom and Dad a while to decide everything for their wedding (they were almost gonna have it at the city home so I'm really glad they changed it to here on the beach!). But I'm just really glad that 'lexis is so happy and I hope they'll have a nice wedding._

_ Today there isn't much to write about, we had breakfast at White Mount, said goodbye to everyone there (except for everyone going back to the Hamptons) which I hated, went to London and then flew home. When we came back here, we got the dogs (they missed us all of course) and we took them to the park though they couldn't go in the dog park. It was a lot of fun, but it started to snow then and we had to run back home. We went back out (me, Lizzy and Josa with Mom and Dad) to the market, got our stuff, played with Josa and then cooked with Mom and Dad. We played after we ate but not for long with 'lexis and Louis since they have work and we have school. We played a little more and then Lizzy went to bed and I came on here. And since I have to go to bed soon I need to stop there. But I'll try to write again tomorrow if I can. Night Diary!_

Closing her diary and getting everything put away, Julia got up and then went over to her mother, standing in front of her before she looked up from her phone. She was about to tease her for being on it for so long when her mother spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting in touch with Lanie," Beckett said.

"Isn't it late?" Julia asked her.

"For Lanie?" Beckett said in response. When her daughter nodded, she smiled and said, "She doesn't have to go to bed right now. And if you're remembering how tired I was at the end of my pregnancy with Josie then I'll tell you now that every woman's pregnancy is different. Even for the same woman her two pregnancies might not be the same. So right now Lanie isn't asleep."

"How is she?" Castle asked her.

"Good, frustrated but really good," Beckett said.

"What happens if she has the baby?" Julia asked her.

"We'll go out to see her and the baby," Beckett replied. "But wait and see when their baby decides to join their parents before we decide for sure what we'll do. It might come in the middle of the night."

"Why do you say their? Aunt Lanie thinks it's a girl," Julia commented.

"And she could be wrong," Castle said. "Or she could be right," he added as Julia was opening her mouth. "We can't say until the baby is here to say for sure."

"That's true…" Julia said. "Does Aunt Lanie want a girl more than a boy?" she then said with a frown.

"No, she just feels like it's a girl," Beckett told her.

"Did you know what 'lexis, Lizzy and Josa were going to be?" Julia asked. "Or Lizzy, 'lexis and Josa," she quickly corrected herself.

Smiling Beckett said, "No, though I think after I'd given birth to Eliza I had a feeling Alexis and Josie were going to be girls. The shape."

Nodding, Castle said, "I have to admit I thought Josie now would be a girl before we found out because of your shape. It was a clone of your stomach when you were carrying Eliza."

Beckett smiled briefly and then squeezed his hand a little hard as she didn't want Julia asking about when she was pregnant with her. "I told your aunt to text or call us… well, technically it'd be Dylan that would let us know," she corrected herself. "And we'd go see them as soon as we possibly could."

"When could we see the baby?" Julia asked.

"That would be up to them," Beckett said.

"Alright," Julia said with a sigh. "So… do I need to go to bed yet?"

"You have a little more time," Castle said in amusement. When she came to stand next to him he wrapped his arm around her before he said, "Want to sit on my lap?"

"I think I'm a little too heavy now Dad," Julia told him.

"I don't think so," Castle said. He then looked at her closely and said, "You are having a birthday soon."

"Yep, almost a month," Julia said, smiling as she heard her mother sigh. She went over to her and hugged her before kissing her cheek and saying, "Sorry Mom, I'm ready to be twelve."

"I'm not ready for that," Beckett said wryly. "But I'm glad that you're so happy."

"Are you absolutely sure about not having that _Fantastic Beasts_ party?" Castle asked the girl.

"Yeah… I really just want to have a 1920s party," Julia said. "And then… could I go in order of decades?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile as her husband was looking at her to answer. "As long as it's what you want."

"What would we do with the forties party?" Castle asked.

"I'd want it to be right before the war," Julia said. "Before rations and all of that stuff. So no uniform Dad."

"I won't," Castle said. He then looked at his wife and said, "Are you okay with costumes?"

"For her sake, yes," Beckett said firmly. She then smiled and looked back at Josie before her husband was touching her arm and speaking.

"The seventies love?" Castle asked her.

"I don't know," Julia said when her parents looked to her at that point. "Seventeen feels like ages from now."

"Good," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Laughing with them Julia said when she calmed down, "Then I want to do the twenties now and the thirties next year for sure."

"And you'll tell us for your birthdays after that what you want to do?" Beckett asked her. When her daughter nodded, she then said, "Then we'll do that."

"Does Lizzy mind?" Julia asked her mother. "Not having parties like that? We're always on Spring Break when we celebrate."

"She doesn't," Castle said as his wife looked to him. "I asked her and she says she likes getting to be at a different place for the party."

"Good," Julia said with a smile before she then sighed as her mother reached out to her but stepped into her embrace without a word.

"I am eager for your birthday sweetie," Beckett told her daughter as they were hugging one another tightly. "Even if your dad and I might say we don't want you growing up too quickly."

"Thanks," Julia said, hugging her tightly. She then smiled and pulled back so she could look at her mother and said, "But you said I'll always be your little girl."

"I said the same thing to your sister after Louis proposed to her," Castle commented.

Giggling softly Julia said, "Yep. We all think that… well, not Josa yet but she will when she gets Lizzy's age."

"I'm sure she will," Beckett said. She hugged her daughter close for a moment before telling her, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mom," Julia said. "And I'm excited for Mexico City."

"Me too, even with the investigation," Beckett told her with a smile.

"Oh good," Julia replied. She laughed softly when her mother rolled her eyes and then hugged her again before they were sharing a kiss. "I know you're happy for the investigation," she told her father as she wrapped her arm around his neck when she'd gone over to him.

"I am eager for the birthday party," Castle said. "And we're hoping your twelfth year is a good one."

"I was twelve in 1934, right?" Julia asked.

Nodding Castle said, "We made that year the best we could for you four, even with the Depression going on."

"You were really great parents," Julia said with a smile before she hugged him tightly. "Just like you are now, don't worry," she said in a rush, pulling back to look at him.

Laughing Castle kissed her cheek and said, "I had a feeling you were talking about now too sweetheart. I love you Julia," speaking to her seriously at the end.

"I love you too Dad," Julia replied. She hugged him again and said, "I'm glad you're back at home with us."

"So are we," Beckett told her with a smile. She watched her husband and their second oldest share a quick kiss before she stood up with her husband so Julia could get under the covers with Macca and JoJo on either side of her. "Sweet dreams," she told her after she'd tucked her in.

"Thanks, you too Mom, Dad," Julia told them with a smile. She watched them leave the room, turning the light off behind them before she was relaxing and closing her eyes so she could nod off.

After they were inside their own room Castle took his wife's hand gently and said, "What did you want to do?"

Thinking that over, Beckett finally said, "Why don't we change and get into bed before I tell you?"

"Sure," Castle said with a nod. He reluctantly let her go before they grabbed their pajamas and went to their bed to change. He was finished first and when he waited for his wife, he wasn't surprised when she told him to go.

"I'll be right behind you Rick, don't worry," Beckett said with a smile. "Or are you just trying to see me naked?"

"I'll go," Castle said quickly, walking to their bathroom. He'd started to brush his teeth when his wife walked inside and he glanced at her before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

When she had finished with her teeth and was preparing to take off her makeup Beckett said to her husband, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, would you mind if I watched you?" Castle asked.

"Right now?" Beckett replied in surprise.

"Yes," Castle said seriously.

"If you want to watch me taking all this off, okay," Beckett said.

"It doesn't matter," Castle replied easily as he was leaning against the counter and watching her.

Though it wasn't the first time he'd done that, Beckett was still a little surprised he wanted to before she turned her focus on herself until she had finished. She cupped her husband's face before she started to turn to the bedroom and was gasping as he suddenly picked her up. "You're so lucky I'm not mad at you," she teased him as he carried her over to their bed.

"I don't think I would be doing this if there was a chance you would be," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett shook her head before her husband set her down next to his side and she was immediately reaching for him, pulling him down to her so they could kiss. It was very gentle and when they parted she said, "Would you tell me something."

"Of course," Castle said. "By the way," he was telling her as they were getting onto the bed. "I'm sure Louis was with us back then."

"You should wait to tell them," Beckett said with a smile. She pulled the covers onto her lap with him before she said, "And I know. They met at the diner Alexis was working at over the summer of 1947 when she was nineteen. I think she was off from Berkley."

Nodding quickly Castle said, "They waited until 1949 to marry though… luckily."

"Rick," Beckett said warningly though she was soon smiling. "It's amazing I didn't get married younger-"

"To me," Castle interrupted her.

"To you, you didn't let me finish," Beckett said wryly. She leaned over and kissed him quickly before saying, "But it happened then." She studied her husband then and asked, "You're trying to see if you can think of their kids."

"Sort of," Castle said. "Not that I don't want to know," he then added quickly as his wife was giving him a look. "It's more to see if I can get anything at all."

"And?" Beckett asked him.

"Nothing," Castle replied, shaking his head. "I think they need to have kids first before we can figure that out; it's why I knew you had eight at the most." He could see she looked uncertain and he changed the subject slightly asking her, "Are you going to pick a date for me?"

"You have your phone," Beckett said, nodding to his nightstand. She watched him opening it, looking on though she couldn't see the screen of his phone.

"August 21st, 1939," Castle read to her. "It says here it was a Monday but I don't think they'd started school yet."

"That was the next week," Beckett told him. "I'm assuming we were spending it with them."

"I'm surprised you let me tell you repeatedly," Castle told his wife with a smile.

Shrugging Beckett said, "It makes you happy, so why not."

Castle couldn't resist the temptation and he leaned over, sharing a swift kiss with her before straightening back up. "Seventeen… only eleven days from turning twelve, a little less than a month and a half from turning eleven and of course Josie was already nine. It wasn't all that hot… we were in the north of the state."

"I remember Skye mentioning that about it," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her in slight surprise she said, "I wasn't in San Francisco in August."

"Okay, well we were with the girls in the backyard, having a picnic since Alexis and Josie wanted it," Castle said. As his wife leaned against him, he wrapped his arm around her to hold her firmly against his side before he began while they were towards the end of their meal.

* * *

_"We couldn't do this for dinner as well?" Elizabeth asked her mother hopefully._

_ "I don't think we could," Kate replied, looking above them at the sky._

_ "Do you think it'll rain?" Alexandra then asked doubtfully. "It's awfully warm."_

_ "It could still rain," Rick told her. "And it has before."_

_ "I would hope for some," Kate commented. "The garden will need it."_

_ "It should," Rick commented suddenly._

_ Reaching over to her husband, Kate placed her hand on his arm and asked, "Is it your knee?"_

_ "There's no pain love," Rick assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Are you finished?" he asked her._

_ "I am," Josephine said before she jumped up. "Could I play with my jump rope Ma?"_

_ "Alright," Kate said after she considered the sky._

_ "Don't get sick," Julia told her little sister._

_ Making a face, Josephine raced over to where her jump rope she'd gotten for her birthday in February was before she started to jump with it._

_ "Go on girls," Kate told the three still with her and Rick. "We'll clean everything up."_

_ "Weren't we going to have watermelon?" Julia asked._

_ "We will after you play," Kate replied. "Go," she urged her._

_ Helping his wife with the napkins and glasses they'd used, Rick went back out for the napkins, smiling at Julia and Elizabeth turning the larger jump rope they'd bought for all four of their daughters. He watched Alexandra jumping in with her little sister and he was about to call encouragement to them when he heard his wife calling to him from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked her._

_ "Nothing," Kate said in surprise. "You forgot about the watermelon," she told him, nodding to the bowl on the counter._

_ "What about you?" Rick asked as he picked it up._

_ "I'll be out in a moment," Kate said as she walked over to the dining room._

_ Though he wondered if his wife was alright, Rick knew he couldn't follow her while their daughters were outside, and he went back to the lean-to to head into the backyard with them._

_ "The watermelon!" Josephine said eagerly, stopping when she saw her father. She ignored her sisters saying her name in protest as she hurried to him and took a piece of watermelon. "Thanks, Da," she said happily to him._

_ "You're welcome, but your sisters seem to be a bit sore," Rick commented._

_ "Not sore," Alexandra said first._

_ "You should have told us you wanted to stop," Elizabeth said as she and her sisters were getting a slice as well._

_ "I don't know if she could have," Rick commented. "But at least you weren't hurt," he then said. "You-" he started to say before he heard thunder. Looking up he saw the drop of water on his glasses and said, "Now it'll rain."_

_ "Oh, good!" Josephine said happily before she hurried out onto the grass as she was still eating her watermelon._

_ "Shouldn't we go inside Da?" Julia asked as they watched her three little sisters hurry out into the rain and stand while they were eating their watermelon._

_ "I suppose but… it's a summer rain," Rick replied. "It's like a shower."_

_ "But what will-" Julia started to say._

_ "Rick," Kate said firmly behind them. When her husband turned to her she said, "What are you doing? Get the girls inside now."_

_ Since he could tell from his wife's tone she wasn't pleased, Rick went out to them before he ushered the three inside. "We're sorry," he told his wife. "It was… swell," he finished as she just glanced at him while the five of them were crowded into the lean-to._

_ "Stay here and I'll get some towels," Kate said with a sigh._

_ "I feel bad Da," Josephine said, going to her father and taking his hand._

_ "I know, we'll have to make it up to her," Rick said, having felt the guilt a lot more when he saw the way the water dripped off them onto the floor of the lean-to. "If only it hadn't… the watermelon," he said before stopping himself in realization and hurrying out._

_ "Ma'll be sore!" Alexandra cried as she and her sisters went to the doorway to watch him run out to get the bowl he'd left on a small table._

_ "Girls," Kate said, coming in then and passing out the towels she had. She shooed them away from the doorway and held out the towel for her husband as he was coming up the steps into the lean-to. Taking the bowl she told him, "You'll all need showers and dry clothes. I'll get a fire in the stove and you'll sit there so your hair will dry. Now take off your shoes and stockings and walk through the house but be careful."_

_ "I'm sorry Ma," the four girls said though not at the same time.  
"I know, your aunt, uncle and I would do the same with your da," Kate told them reassuringly. "Now go and come back to the stove when you finish." When they'd left, she turned to her husband and said, "Why didn't you come inside?"_

_ "Because I was fifteen again," Rick replied easily. "I am sorry though love."_

_ "As I told the girls I know. Now go so I can have your clothes and hang them to dry," Kate replied easily._

_ After toeing off his shoes Rick removed his socks and walked through the kitchen, dining room and living room to reach the stairs. He looked back at his wife when he saw she was mopping behind him and where the girls had dripped on the floor. He felt a sense of guilt seeing that but as he started up to the second floor he reminded himself to make it up to her once he and the girls were downstairs._

* * *

"What?" Castle asked as his wife had sat up to look at him then.

"You seem to have a tendency to do that," Beckett told him a smile. She leaned into him and kissed him briefly before she said, "But it doesn't really surprise me. Let me know what happened after that."

"Sure," Castle said. "We all showered and changed… did we have to? It wasn't cold."

"In those days I think that was the belief to keep from getting sick," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her questioningly and she shrugged before saying, "I guess I learned it from my mom back then."

Thinking about that for a moment and then nodding Castle said, "You were taking all our clothes to hang under the covered part of the patio to dry since we didn't really have room in the house to dry them there though we had a little laundry room. The rest of us were going to the stove while you were busy and starting to dry off."

"And talking?" Beckett asked.

"You didn't hear us," Castle was quick to say. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes; though she was smiling; and he pulled her to him again before he continued.

* * *

_"Have you girls thought at all?" Rick asked._

_ "Thought about what?" Elizabeth asked, stepping into her slippers she'd tossed onto the floor._

_ "What to do for your ma," Rick asked them._

_ "What if we made dinner for her?" Julia said in response. "Us girls?"_

_ "And what about me?" Rick asked though he was touched by her idea as she was earnest._

_ "Feed Ma when we eat?" Josephine asked. "What?" she said, hurt by her three older sisters laughing._

_ "Girls, please," Rick told them sternly to get them to stop. "It's an idea but I don't know that your ma would like that," he said. "She's not a baby," he told Josephine gently. "Another idea."_

_ "I would have said get some flowers Da," Julia told him. "But it's still raining."_

_ "I'd thought of that too but…" Rick began saying before he was looking out the window. He frowned and then said, "I'll try to think of something."_

* * *

"Yes, yes it was sexual but there wasn't much I could do with the rain," Castle said defensively when his wife was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He relaxed when she smiled at him and then said, "It was more… pleasuring you but you stopped me after the second time. Spoilsport?"

"Spoil… you said the same thing last time," Beckett said, playfully punching his arm. "And it was enough for me alright?"

"Sure… though you know that does give me an idea," Castle commented.

"Pervert," Beckett said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "But it was a nice dinner."

"A nice break for you," Castle said.

"It was," Beckett replied with a smile before wrapping her arms around her husband as he started up while they were in the dining room waiting for their daughters to finish their dinner.

* * *

_"What exactly are you doing Rick? You and the girls?" Kate asked her husband as he was pouring wine for them both._

_ "They're preparing dinner for you, I'm just getting you some wine," Rick said before they turned together to the doorway leading to the kitchen._

_ Smiling Kate said, "It looks like you did a swell job with the salmon honey," as Julia was coming in with the main dish._

_ "Thank you, Ma," the young woman said with a smile. "I hope it came out almost as good as yours."_

_ "I'm sure it did," Kate said reassuringly as she hadn't really let her daughters prepare salmon on their own before._

_ "She was afraid it wasn't cooked all the way through," Elizabeth told their parents._

_ "It does look finished," Castle reassured her, watching the rest of the girls come in with the potatoes, mashed turnips and rolls to make sure they were alright. "I'll serve Kate," he said as his wife was beginning to stand up._

_ Watching her husband getting a plate prepared with salmon and the side dishes, Kate was surprised when he gave it to her. "Josephine-" she started to say._

_ "It's okay Ma," the little girl said with a smile. "You should have it first; you were working very hard."_

_ "Thank you," Kate told them._

_ Once he was sitting at the head of the table Rick said, "We wanted to make things up for you love."_

_ "I had a feeling," Kate said with a smile, reaching over to him and squeezing his hand. They heard the thunder close to the house and she was looking up with her family as the lights flickered and then went out. She smiled and said, "It's alright," as Josephine was making a soft noise in her fear. "We'll have the candles and it'll be like it was in San Francisco when we were in our tent."_

_ "Would you girls like the story again?" Rick asked. When the four said yes, Josephine a little more insistent than her sisters, he shared a smile with his wife as they were lighting the first candles before they began._

* * *

"Why didn't they get tired of that story?" Beckett asked her husband as he stopped there.

"I have no clue," Castle said. "I guess you figured they would but no, they loved hearing it."

"What's your theory?" Beckett asked him teasingly as she'd been watching him.

"To be honest I think because it was how we'd met then," Castle replied.

"I know," Beckett said with a slight sigh as he'd been looking at her pointedly. "They want to hear about us but that worries me a lot more than our story back then."

"I think because it was different," Castle said. "All our friends have similar stories about first meeting… well, I think Skye and Mary and Patrick and Trevor are like us in the being different aspect. But it's an interesting story too."

"Trust you to think of it as a story," Beckett said though her tone was laden with amusement. She shared a kiss with him and then said, "We'd better sleep, we're taking them tomorrow."

"The snow?" Castle asked though he was taking off his glasses to set them on his nightstand.

"Either way, plus we have to get them ready to go," Beckett said as she was checking her alarm on her phone quickly. When they were laying down after the lights had been turned off, she said as they covered themselves up to their shoulders, "I am glad we're back though."

"Though it was a fun trip," Castle said as his wife pressed against his side while they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Are you including the case?" Beckett asked him.

"Not that but everything else," Castle said. He heard his wife laughing and seeing her shaking her head he kissed the top of it. "And I am looking forward to the next ball."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. They looked into each other's eyes and though she couldn't see him easily she saw him leaning down slightly to her. They kissed very gently, and she was relieved before he pulled back. "I love you Rick," she told him.

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her. When they said goodnight to each other they laid down again and he was listening to their breathing after he'd closed his eyes, knowing she was asleep as he still held her. He nodded off a little after her, feeling very relaxed and finding when he did dream he was seeing her that night in their memory and feeling very satisfied before he woke up the morning of the seventeenth with her still in his arms.


	34. While Warming Me I Drift Away

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was pleased to receive the reviews I did in the last chapter so I'll get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I'm very happy you like that Alexis and Louis are getting married. And it was nice to see you like Julia sharing her feelings in her diary since I love writing those entries for that reason!) and

Mb (I was glad to see you thought the chapter was a sweet look at them getting back home after their trip. I wasn't surprised to see you see Martha being closer to moving into the house at the Hamptons with the rest of the family. And I'm happy you thought it was good to see the dogs back too! It was great to see you were smiling at them cooking together, I thought it'd be a fun little scene. You're welcome for the first half! I was pleased seeing you thought the second half of the chapter was nicely done. And I'm so happy you loved Julia's entry and her talking about Alexis' and Louis' engagement! I wasn't surprised you thought it was nice to hear about Lanie along with them talking about going to see her and Dylan after the baby's born. Nice to see you thought it was interesting them talking about Lanie believing what her child might be and then what Beckett felt during her pregnancies. I wasn't surprised either to see you mentioning Beckett wanting to change the subject before Julia asks about Beckett being pregnant with her too since she mentioned her sisters. So happy you loved the flashbacks with Castle and Beckett being goofy, loving and sexy as you put it. You're welcome for the second half!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them as always and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Sat Singing_ by George Harrison.

While Warming Me I Drift Away

"Girls," Castle called out as he was setting down a dish of pancakes. "You need to come to the table now, breakfast is ready."

"You can play with your sister tomorrow, come on," Beckett said firmly to them. She wasn't surprised when they could hear Eliza running over to them and she said, "Don't run."

"Sorry," the little girl said, smiling at them. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, you should have taken Josa," Julia said teasingly to her sister.

Watching as the two playfully stuck their tongues out at one another Castle said, "Go ahead and wash your hands, we need to get you guys to school."

"Do we have to go?" Eliza asked with a sigh as her sister was giving Josie to their father.

"You're lucky we know you're joking," Castle commented with a smile. "Go."

"I will," Eliza said, smiling up at her parents before she and her sister went to the sink.

Looking at Josie as she was reaching out to her, Beckett said, "I guess she just scratched herself in her sleep."

"Should we bring back the gloves?" Castle asked his wife, looking at the slight cut to the baby's chin they'd noticed waking her up together that morning.

"No, one of us will need to check her nails and file down whatever's doing that to her," Beckett replied.

"Good thing you don't need to bring those back," Julia said as she and Eliza were coming back to the table.

"Mother, Jim?" Castle called loudly.

"We're coming," Martha said, reaching the bottom of the stairs just then. "I was just about to check, it seemed like you were a little late this morning."

"We needed to get the girls ready first," Beckett told her mother in law, watching her father appear down the hall from the stairs a moment later.

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "I was talking with the _Report_ again. They'd like some pictures, a last collection of the towns in the snow before we get rain."

"Are you going to do that today?" Julia asked once they were gathered around the table together.

"I'd like to," Jim replied. "If you don't mind me missing the class later, I'd like to drive until three at least before I head back."

"That's fine," Beckett said. "But you might want to ask the girls."

"It's okay Grandpapa," Eliza said in a rush first. "They really want to use your pictures?"

"They do," Jim said with a nod as the newspaper had expressed interest in having him photograph for their local magazine they put out four times a year.

"Then you should really go," Julia said first, smiling at him.

"I will," Jim replied, smiling himself at the girls' earnestness.

Julia was about to ask her parents how Josie was enjoying her half of a pancake when Eliza was suddenly asking another question about their older sister.

"Why can't 'lexis and Louis come over for breakfast?" the little girl said.

"Alexis is… likely there at the office already," Castle said after he'd made a quick check on his watch. "And they told you Louis is at the stables already, he wanted to go in early to check on the horses."

"And your sister needs to get things ready for today since she said she has at least two appointments," Beckett reminded her. She then turned her attention to Josie who was putting a small piece of pancake in her mouth and she quickly wiped away the maple syrup on her chin.

"What are you going to do?" Julia said suddenly, looking at her parents.

"We'll either talk about and start or just talk about what we want in our next book," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"We can start it," Castle said. "Though really why shouldn't we just spend time with Josie?"

"Isn't she gonna take a nap?" Eliza asked. She started to giggle when her father pretended to grumble and said, "Don't make him work too hard Mommy."

"I won't," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he slapped his hand to his forehead in embarrassment. She reminded the girls to eat their breakfast before she was checking on Josie again and after they'd finished, she was getting the baby out of her chair while Castle was cleaning up with the girls.

"I'll help them Richard," Jim said to his son in law as he was taking his plate to the sink.

"That's alright," Castle started to say.

"No, you cooked so I'll help with cleaning up," Jim said.

"Thank you," Castle said as he knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He went quickly to the family room where his wife had gone and said when she looked at him, "Your dad wanted to help out."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied with a smile. She had set Josie down on the floor and the baby was sitting up, holding a foam sphere while her other was holding onto her index finger.

"How come you're not crawling around?" Castle asked as he got down on the floor to get face to face with the baby.

"Mo-ahh," Josie vocalized, reaching out to him and dropping the sphere.

"I see, what would you like to play?" Castle asked as he nodded his head seriously. When she gurgled with a smile on her face, he leaned into her and then said, "We'll play with her after her nap, right?"

"We can," Beckett said, smiling as she watched him sitting up. "But right now we need to get her ready," she told him.

"I guess that snow was temporary," Castle commented as they were getting up, holding Josie on his hip.

"It was," Beckett replied absently as she stepped into the hall first. "Oh good," she told their daughters as they were coming down from the kitchen. "You need to get your coats on."

"What about your lunches?" Castle asked.

"Here Daddy!" Eliza said, holding up her Minions lunchbox.

"I have mine too," Julia said, holding up the brown paper bag her lunch was in. She then smiled at her baby sister as Josie was holding out her hand and she went to her, squeezing the tiny hand before hurrying to get her lunch into her backpack while her father was talking to her.

"I don't know why you had to stop using your Beatles lunchbox," Castle told her.

Making a playful face at him Julia said, "I didn't want to ruin it Dad. Plus, it's kinda for little kids."

"Yep!" Eliza said happily before she was laughing with her family.

"You're really going to take her?" Martha asked her daughter in law while she held Josie for her.

"We are going to drive," Beckett told her reassuringly. "And we'll be quick saying goodbye to Julia outside. You don't need to leave though."

Smiling Martha said, "Some last visits before I go back next Monday."

"And-" Beckett began.

"I don't mind coming back again until Monday morning," Martha interrupted her as she was going to return to the Hamptons with Jim and their granddaughters Saturday night. "But I should warn you I'll eventually move in."

"We're just waiting for you to say you will," Beckett said with a smile as she hurried to get on her coat. After the girls had said goodbye to their grandparents she went with her husband to the garage and she drove them to the school before they were urging the girls to get out.

"Are we late?" Julia asked as they were walking up to the elementary school.

"No, but we need to get Josie inside," Beckett explained to her. "And you need to get to the middle school."

"Yep," Julia said simply before she smiled and then went inside the elementary school building with her family. She hugged her little sister and said, "I'll come over after I eat if they let me."

"I hope so," Eliza said with a nod. "There's Mari," she then added.

Turning, Julia saw it was her best friend and she turned back to her mother before she was hugging them both and saying goodbye with them hurriedly. "I didn't think I would get to see you before the bell rang," she told her friend once she had reached her.

"I know, will you get me if we can play with Eliza and Quentin?" Mari asked.

"Yep, I better go," Julia said, smiling at her. They shared a hurried embrace before she was waving to her family who were watching her and then rushed outside. She held her deep green coat closer to her as she walked to the middle school building. She checked her watch and seeing her class was history she hurried over to it, saying hello to Peter who was already there. As she hung her coat in the back of the classroom, she couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of Josie, getting to spend time with their parents. She shook that off though as Natalie was calling to her and she hurried to sit at her usual desk before the teacher came inside.

* * *

"Don't worry Josie," Castle was saying to the baby as she was whimpering while he took off her coat. "We'll watch today's episode too."

"I thought you were going to mention yesterday's," Beckett told her husband with a smile.

Shrugging Castle said, "I wasn't sure what you'd want to do about that." He turned his attention to the baby and asked, "Would you want to go in order?"

As Josie turned to her head towards her Beckett said, "Go ahead, but we'll need to catch up on Saturday."

"Julia and Eliza will love that," Castle commented as he let her take their baby girl. He was quick to get his outer layers off and put away before he was following his wife to the family room. He laid down the large blanket they used for the baby and then got the remote for the TV. Once the show started, they were watching their daughter and talking and singing a little to her; what they'd done with Eliza watching _Sesame Street_ as a baby too. When they'd finished he said, "I think she had a lot of fun."

"I think she did," Beckett said with a smile. "Rick?" she said as he was getting their daughter's toys.

"Yeah?" Castle asked before he quickly told Max to stay away from Josie's stuffed animals.

"You realize I know what you'd rather do than work on our book," Beckett told him. She smiled when she saw the look on his face as he sat down with her and Josie and told him, "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Frowning for a moment, Castle then told her, "It was more I wanted to. It's up to you of course if I'm allowed to do it at all."

"Should we ask Josie?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"Oh please, let's do," Castle said, smiling at the way his wife laughed. When she had calmed down, he reached for her and kissed her gently on the lips before they slightly pulled away from one another. He stared into her eyes for a moment before they were leaning into one another and kissing again, much harder and rougher than before. He had no idea how long they were doing that or how many kisses they exchanged before they were parting, panting for air as Josie sitting to their side was laughing. "I guess we'd want laughter instead of crying at that," he commented before his wife was laughing briefly.

"I guess so," Beckett said with a smile. "But really Rick, you can."

"Okay," Castle said. "Do you mind if I tell you and your mom some memories from our past life?" When the baby smiled up at him and Beckett he said, "Okay, then I'll start with my phone…"

"Go ahead, I think you prefer having the dates beforehand," Beckett told him as she reached over and cupped his cheek.

Taking her hand and turning his head so he could kiss her palm, Castle reluctantly let her go before taking his phone from his pocket and quickly opening the app he had. Once he had it, he said, "February tenth in 1911. So you were almost eleven and I was close to turning twelve."

"What day of the week?" Beckett asked him.

"It was a Friday, we'd had school of course but this is right when we got home," Castle said before he picked up Josie. "Your mom, aunt, uncle and I were just sitting down for our snack before your uncle noticed something outside."

* * *

_"Is that the sun?" Junior asked hopefully when he noticed outside it was getting brighter._

_ "It is," Johanna said as she looked out the window. "But finish your cookies and milk first before you head outside to play."_

_ "We can go too can't we Ma?" Rose asked._

_ "You may," Johanna said. She then smiled and said, "But I'll be along to the park when we need to make dinner."_

_ "What'll we have?" Rick asked._

_ "You'll find out," Johanna said with a smile._

_ "What about Da?" Kate asked._

_ "He'll be home soon enough, there won't be any club tonight, so he'll be able to play with you after our dinner," Johanna replied. "Don't eat so fast Junior," she scolded her son gently._

_ "I want to go first to get Patrick," Junior replied. He swallowed the last of his milk in one large gulp and asked, "Might I go now Ma?"_

_ "Yes," Johanna said with a sigh. "But you'll be takin' Rick with you."_

_ "I'm almost done," he told his friend quickly as Junior looked at him._

_ "Now girls," Johanna said as soon as the two boys left. "Let's talk about what we'll do for your birthday and the boys."_

* * *

"We had one huge party together," Castle told his wife. "Since our birthdays were so close together in timing and it was easier for your parents."

"It makes sense," Beckett said. "I'm surprised we didn't do that for Eliza and Alexis."

"I think because they weren't that close in years… I don't know," Castle started to say before he shook his head.

"Maybe we wanted to give them the chance to have birthdays on their own," Beckett commented.

"Maybe," Castle echoed. "So you two finished up your milk before you came out and we were over at the park by the house where you met us and the usual discussion began," he said, smiling when his wife did.

* * *

_"Why do we have to play stickball," Rose complained. "We always play stickball."_

_ "We're not about to jump rope with you," Junior retorted. "Why don't we just play soldiers?"_

_ "Who'll be the enemy," Kate asked._

_ "He'll be from thin air," Junior replied. He waited for his sisters to say they didn't want to play that but when they didn't he shared a look with Patrick and then said, "Okay, I'll be the leader. Everyone fall in behind me."_

_ "But where are we?" Patrick asked. "Who are we fighting? Why?"_

_ Frowning at his friend; though it was brief; Junior then looked at Rick, the others turning to him as well._

_ "Well… should we go to Cuba?" Rick asked. He wasn't surprised when the other four hissed at that and then said, "Then what about the Civil War?"_

_ "Alright, we're the north," Junior told them. "And we're going to get some rebels who're trying to kill our commander."_

* * *

"I'm surprised we agreed to play that," Beckett said with a smile.

"Well… since there were just three of us we wanted to include you too," Castle told her.

Beckett laughed and then said, "That was more my brother had to include us."

"True, I do remember your dad talking to me and Trevor about that," Castle said thoughtfully. "But we played until we got tired with that game and were starting to discuss the next one."

* * *

_"Now can we play stickball," Patrick said. "Right? We've played something else."_

_ "Yeah we-" Rick started to say before they looked up at the sky. When the rain started to come down faster, they were running together to head back to their house._

_ "Come inside, come in," Jim urged them as he held the door open for them all. Once they'd passed where he was standing, he said, "Did you make it, or did you take a dip in the bay?" with a smile to the four as they were panting._

_ "Did Patrick get back home alright?" Johanna asked as she had been in the kitchen with her husband._

_ "I think so, might I call his house Ma?" Junior asked._

_ "No, your da will," Johanna said. "Now that you're home you'll change out of your school clothes and come down to help me with dinner."_

_ "Are we peeling potatoes?" Rick couldn't help asking._

_ "Of course, we'll have those along with the ham Jim brought," Johanna said before ushering the kids over to the doorway so they would go upstairs._

_ After they had changed the kids hurried down to the kitchen and saw that Jim was talking to Johanna before the pair stopped and turned to them._

_ "Patrick did get back home," Jim said with a smile to the children. "And he begged his ma to have you two boys stay with them tonight."_

_ "Could we?" Junior asked hopefully._

_ "You may but your da will walk you over after dinner," Johanna said._

_ Smiling and nodding at his friend when Junior nudged him with his elbow Rick went with him over to the potatoes and they started to peel them to help in making dinner._

* * *

"Is the rest of that going to be you at Patrick's house?" Beckett asked him.

"Yeah," Castle replied. "Unless you want me to stop there."

"No, go ahead," Beckett replied. "Though is there anything to really say about your stay?"

"It's not the whole time we spent there," Castle told her. "It's after his mother went to bed; Patrick was allowed to stay up since it wasn't a school night, but she needed to sleep." He looked hesitant before he asked his wife, "Do you think his mother now was his mother then?"

Nodding Beckett said, "And she was the same then as she is now," her tone of voice becoming bitter.

"Should I-" Castle began.

"No, go ahead," Beckett told him as she shook her head.

"Okay, we went into his bedroom, that house his mother made a huge bedroom on the second floor while the master was the third floor. So there were two extra beds which we would sleep in," Castle began. "We were on one of them together when he brought something over to us from a compartment in his closet he'd made." When Beckett looked at him in surprise he said, "He was good at that then."

* * *

_"What's that?" Junior asked his friend as he was carrying something small._

_ "I found it walking to the market for Ma," Patrick said. "I don't know what to do with it."_

_ "She's naked!" Junior hissed, he and Rick leaning into the picture. He sat back up and said, "You should have just left it."_

_ "I don't think it's just for her being naked," Rick suddenly said. "Look at the fabric around her, it's like one you see at museums or that old sculpture in the garden they were making down by the school, remember?"_

_ "Oh…" Junior said, shaking his head as Patrick tried to hand him the daguerreotype._

_ "Here," Rick said, taking it. "You should really throw it away," he said as he was looking at the picture closely. He didn't notice the two boys with him walking away and he studied the woman in it, seeing her figure bared down to her waist. Tilting his head, he then sighed and said, "Or I should rip it first."_

_ "Yeah, you should," Junior said, nodding rapidly._

_ Doing so Rick felt a little better, feeling guilty about admiring the woman's form though he didn't know why. He tried to ignore that as Patrick was throwing out the picture and then started shuffling the cards that his and Junior's friend had hidden away as well, turning his attention to their game they were soon starting._

* * *

"It's funny you were the only one that enjoyed that," Beckett said when her husband had finished.

"I don't think I enjoyed it, I admired the body but didn't understand it," Castle said. "I know I said that I started liking you when I was older, but I think I had already begun by then. I always wanted you to play with us and I liked spending time with you, and I did think you were pretty and nice. I just didn't know what to really do with that at that age."

"Neither did I," Beckett commented. She smiled when her husband looked at her and said, "I'm sure I was the same way back then, though I get the feeling I knew what I would like with you," not surprised when he quickly started to speak.

"You wanted me to court you?" Castle asked.

"No… actually yes but I was thinking further back then already," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her in surprise she said, "Yes, I was thinking that we could get married."

"Kids do that," Castle said. "There was a boy that lived down the hall and Alexis was friends with him. Eventually they told me one day when they were both five that they were going to get married when they grew up."

"Yet for me it stayed until you and I actually did get married," Beckett told him.

"That's true," Castle said with a nod. He then looked down at Josie who was looking up at them and said, "I hope that was a good story."

"It was," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her and said, "It was, should we start playing with her though?"

"Probably," Castle said. "Though I am wondering something."

"What I was doing?" Beckett asked. She was startled when her husband suddenly kissed her and when he pulled away, she asked, "Why?"

"Just because you got what I was talking about," Castle said. "And of course, because I wanted to."

Smiling Beckett squeezed his hand before she said, "We were in the living room by the fire, R- Skye was reading out loud from a book and I was sewing part of my new dress for the spring with my mom."

* * *

_"Ma, what will we do tomorrow?" Kate asked her mother when her twin sister paused to take a drink of water._

_ "Don't say chores Ma," Rose said quickly._

_ "No, if the weather holds we may go to the home in Mill Valley," Jim answered before his wife could._

_ "Oh really?" Kate asked eagerly._

_ "I think we should, the last renter has left and I'll need to check and make sure the house is ready for the next," Jim replied._

_ "We couldn't stay overnight Da?" Rose asked hopefully._

_ "I'll see," Jim replied before he returned to his newspaper._

_ "Katie," Johanna said to her daughter then as she was looking at the fire. "Let me see what you've done so far."_

_ "I hope I got the stitches small enough Ma," Kate said as she showed her the sleeve that she'd been working on._

_ "You did, wonderful stitchin'," Johanna said with a smile at her. "Now you'll be able to work on larger parts with more of them."_

_ "I'm glad I'm not so good at that," Rose said proudly._

_ "You may regret that when you're older," Johanna said to her daughter._

_ "Oh, I'll have someone make my clothes," Rose said firmly. "And if I can't find them I'll just wear trousers."_

_ "Rosie!" Johanna said with a gasp._

_ "Ma, I could, if I'm going to fly just like the Wright Brothers I can't go up in a skirt and middy blouse," Rose replied._

_ "You'll not be doin' that for years, they may very well make a good stout dress for girls to be wearin'," Jim said sternly to his daughter._

_ Kate gave a sympathetic look to her twin when she sighed and slumped down before she said to their parents, "Could we have a picnic at the home Ma? Tomorrow if we go?" She wasn't surprised when Rose squeezed her hand and they were promising their mother they'd help her prepare their lunch and take pictures with their new camera their father had bought for their family. She found she was excited for the trip and hoped it would occur as her father was bringing in some popcorn for them to make and eat._

* * *

"I'm really surprised no one could tell the three of them were gay," Castle couldn't help commenting when she had stopped.

"I know but when had we come across that back then?" Beckett asked.

"Then it's really great your mother was so understanding," Castle commented.

"And my dad, I get the feeling he would have been fine with J- Trevor and Patrick together," Beckett said.

"We should ask him," Castle commented.

Shaking her head, though she was smiling, Beckett said, "Now can we play?"

"Yes, sorry Josie, we'll get to that right now," Castle said seriously to the baby who laughed at him. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and then got her foam blocks so they could help her, talking to her about the colors. They continued with some puzzles the baby also had before they were stopping so they could prepare their lunch. He was about to ask her what she wanted when she stopped him by the table to ask him another question that made him smile before she had finished it.

"Would you mind making lunch for us?" Beckett said. When she saw him smiling, she said with a slight frown, "What?"

"Sorry, you don't need to ask," Castle told her. "I'll take care of it. Do you want me to get her food?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'll get it, just watch her for a second," as she was putting the baby into her highchair.

Running his hand over the back of the baby's head, Castle said to Josie, "I think you'll be able to have some avocado today… if your mom says it's okay."

"It's fine," Beckett said in amusement as she walked back to him with some apple and peach baby food she and her husband had made. "But prepare her plate last?"

"Sure," Castle said with a nod before he kissed the top of Josie's head. He brushed his lips against Beckett's and told her, "I'll have it ready soon."

"There's no rush," she told him. She watched her husband go to the sink and then sat down with Josie, shaking her toy in front of her.

Castle was trying to work as quickly as he could in getting their lunch of small hoagies and some tomato basil soup ready. Once he had that set he was working on Josie's small plate, putting pieces of avocado, her ring cereal and cooked carrot pieces that he made. "Okay, here you go," he said, taking the small plate over to her. "Watch the carrot it might still be hot."

"Alright," Beckett said as she was watching Josie pick up a piece of the cereal.

Bringing the plates with small cups of soup on them Castle asked, "Wine?"

"No, just juice," Beckett replied quickly. "Which I'll get, sit with her."

Castle was about to protest when his wife smiled at him and pushed down on his shoulder. "_Tá tú an-gharbh_," he said teasingly to her, saying the words 'you're very rough.' He gulped when she merely smiled wider and turned his attention to Josie saying, "Hopefully it's good."

Hearing the slight strain in her husband's voice, Beckett leaned over and kissed the side of his head whispering, "_Is maith liom tú_," which meant she adored him.

Though he knew they needed to eat, Castle took his wife's hand and kissed the back of it lovingly before he said, "_Bandia_."

Smiling at him calling her goddess, Beckett bent over so they could share a kiss and she went to the fridge, pouring juice for them both before he was sitting with her. Since Josie was in between them they could watch her eating, smiling as she was almost careful with the avocado pieces she picked up with her thumb and index finger. "Rick," she said then to her husband.

"Yes?" Castle asked as he looked from the baby to her.

"You wanted to tell me more didn't you?" Beckett said.

"I kind of do," Castle said with a nod. "But if it's okay with you… and Josie."

"I don't think Josie cares," Beckett said, glancing at the baby with him. She then smiled and said, "Get your phone."

"Thank you," Castle said, kissing her before he was going to where they kept their phones on the divider between the kitchen and breakfast nook. He used his app again before he told her, "I went in order."

"I'm not surprised you did, so when in the twenties?" Beckett asked him.

"September twenty-seventh in 1929?" Castle told her. "Surprisingly enough a Friday too."

"And I was pregnant with this one," Beckett said as she gently started to wipe away the avocado on Josie's fingers. "About four months."

"You were and just, just barely showing," Castle told her as he sat back in his chair.

"Of course," Beckett said, recalling it was her third pregnancy back then. "What were we doing."

"Well Julia was at school while Eliza and Alexis were home with us and down for a nap, so we cleaned up in the kitchen after our lunch," Castle said. "And of course I have to say it, Julia was seven, Eliza was almost a month into being two years old and Alexis was two days away from turning a year old."

Smiling at that Beckett said, "You didn't want to talk about her birthday?"

"Another time," Castle said, knowing she would be aware he would want to tell the girls that. He then continued, being careful with his words as he wondered how his wife would react to it.

* * *

_Gasping heavily as her husband's hips were slapping against hers, Kate was clinging to him and trying to withstand what he was putting her through. She broke fully when he was moving his hips back and then up, crying his name before she could feel him joining her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure was so intense and when she finally stopped she was left feeling him continuing filling her._

* * *

"Rick," Beckett said.

"What? It was what we did," Castle told her. "It's like it was now you were more… passionate in your pregnancies. And I did try to censor myself."

Sighing Beckett said, "I know and thank you for that. I just wasn't expecting it; I didn't remember until you started."

Nodding Castle said to his wife, "I wasn't sure I would be able to continue and I kind of wanted to tell you."

Smiling Beckett then grew serious and said, "I do want to wait until the ball again."

"I know," Castle said, reaching to her and taking her hand. "Nothing at all?" At her slightly hesitant nod he reassured her quickly saying, "I don't mind, it would be nice since this time we're with the girls and we can focus more on them."

"Thank you," Beckett said, squeezing his hand. "Keep going," she told him with a smile.

Smiling back at her Castle squeezed her hand himself before he let go and then continued from where he'd left off.

* * *

_Doing his best not to slam his body onto his wife as he gave his last thrust, Rick was panting heavily and he leaned down to give her a kiss. When they slowly parted, he nuzzled his lips to hers and told her, "I love you Kate."_

_ "I love you too Rick," Kate told him seriously. She waited for him to get off her before he lay on his side next to her. She smiled as she watched him laying his hand on her stomach which led her to say, "Can you feel anything?"_

_ "Just the slightest curve," Rick told her. "And firm against my hand unlike before." He pulled it away and leaned over to kiss against her stomach, smiling at her before he moved up to her lips._

_ As they kissed Kate wrapped her arms around her husband and was about to sling her leg around him before their alarm clock was suddenly beginning to sound. She sighed as he was moving hurriedly to turn it off and said, "I suppose it's best we stop," as she sat up. "We'll need to get Julia from school."_

_ Nodding his head Rick said, "We'll get dressed?"_

_ "We will," Kate replied with a smile. "Would you want me to do so first?"_

_ "That'd be swell," Rick said immediately._

_ Kate laughed softly and cupped his cheek before she then climbed off the bed and went to get her clothing. Since her husband had made the bed while she was doing that she could lay out her undergarments and dress before she disappeared into the bathroom._

_ Going to the doorway to watch his wife perform her toilette, Rick was doing his best to refrain from growing aroused seeing her doing so naked. It was a struggle but as she walked up to him he felt he was in control before following her over to the bed._

_ Smiling at her husband while he sat next to her outfit, Kate put her right foot on the mattress before she slipped the nude colored stocking there first. Pulling it up above her knees she did that with the other and was about to reach for her dress when her husband grabbed her to stop her. "What is it?" she asked in surprise at the look on his face._

_ Shaking his head, Rick brought her to stand directly in front of him before he leaned over and kissed around her stomach. He didn't do that for very long, moving down to her mound were he easily found her clit, sucking and playing around with the nub until he was holding his wife up while she was orgasming and calling his name. When she had calmed down, he pulled away slowly before he said, "You're a Sheba my love," speaking seriously as she was obviously catching her breath._

_ "You didn't need to do that," Kate told her husband. She leaned down and kissed him to keep him from responding before telling him, "But that was the cat's meow."_

_ Rick smiled and he leaned up enough so they could kiss again until she was moving away from him. He thought she would begin dressing again but he was startled when she pulled on his arms forcefully. Standing hurriedly before she would have to expend any effort, he watched her sitting and shook his head before she grasped his obvious arousal._

_ Hearing her husband groan out her name, Kate was swift to slip her mouth down around the very tip of his length before she proceeded to pleasure him. She wanted to take her time but knew they couldn't dally for much longer, so she was soon getting him off and stared up at him while he was going through his pleasure. Pulling away she smiled and then said, "There, now you must dress my love or we'll never stop."_

_ "We don't need to," Rick said though he was moving out of her way as she got up._

_ "I would love to see you explain to Julia," Kate told him with a smile as she was grabbing her lingerie and putting it on quickly. When she'd slipped on her afternoon dress she said to her husband, "And you love?" she asked him._

_ "I'll dress quickly," Rick assured her._

_ Shaking her head and smiling, Kate made sure the wool pale blue polka-dot dress was straight and the skirt was where it belonged below her knees. She then looked pointedly at her husband and watched him go to his drawer in the dresser to start getting his clothing. As he had done with her, she watched him closely while he put everything on and she went to him to help with his tie. "You look marvelous," she told him with a smile when she smoothed his shirt at his shoulders._

_ "Then why do you keep adjusting me love?" Rick asked as she was gently tugging on the bottom of his vest._

_ "Only so you'll look like you're ready for the Silver Screen," Kate said, smiling at him. She took his kiss he gave her, holding him tightly as his hands spanned her back, and when they parted she embraced him before he responded and kissed her cheek. She then let him go before they went into the bathroom so they could fix their hair after their activities. When they had finished, she had to stop her husband from trying to kiss her again and told him, "School is nearly over, and the girls might be awake."_

_ Rick nodded before he followed her out of their room down to the hall where they parted at their youngest daughters' bedrooms since they could hear them awake. When the two were dressed they left the house and he said, "Shouldn't we bring the Tin-Lizzie?"_

_ "It won't rain," Kate replied, looking up at the sky. "And they need more fresh air," smiling at their daughters as the two were in their prams they were each pushing._

_ "Of course, what about Julia?" Rick asked as they walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the school._

_ "She may play as long as she doesn't need to do anything for school," Kate replied._

_ "What will you make for dinner?" Rick asked._

_ "It's a little early for that isn't it?" Kate told him teasingly._

_ "A bit, but I ask in case we might help you," Rick replied._

_ "I'll see what we have in the icebox," Kate replied easily before she turned her attention to the street they needed to cross. Once they'd gotten to the school they waited for the final bell to ring, having to take Alexandra from her pram to comfort her after the sound._

_ "Ma! Da!" Julia said, coming down the stairs with her books belted together in her left hand and her metal lunch pail in her right. "I thought I had to walk home alone," she told them._

_ "We thought we'd surprise you," Rick said. "Are you?"_

_ "Yes," Julia replied firmly and with a smile. As they began walking home she said eagerly, "Could we play outside Ma? It's not cold."_

_ "It is honey," Kate told her gently. "We'll need to remain inside, but you can play with your sisters there." She shared a smile with her husband at Julia's obvious eagerness for that and they continued to their home after calling some greetings to parents and children they knew._


	35. While Warming Me I Drift Away (Part 2)

"I think that's good," Beckett said, watching her husband writing on the notepad they had for their plots. "But at least the pregnancy won't affect what we put there."

"Very true," Castle said absently as he was finishing with what he was writing. "Do you want to write the prologue?" he asked, looking at her.

"That would be great," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise at her tone and she told him, "I know you want to start the first chapter a little after that."

"How do you do that?" Castle said in admiration, shaking his head in wonder at the same time.

"I know you," Beckett replied easily. "Now let's start."

Nodding, Castle opened a new document on his laptop and he and Beckett started to write the prologue together, making it short as the murder was via a hit and run. He read it back to his wife and when they agreed that it was set he said, "Mind if I try the opening?"

"Go ahead," Beckett told him with a smile as she could tell he was eager to write. She watched him doing so, a little surprised that he wasn't reading it out loud as he usually did. But finally he'd stopped and she was surprised again when he nodded to the screen. "Are you sure?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, feel free to change wherever you want to," Castle told her.

Beckett wanted to tell him that she likely wouldn't but knew he wouldn't really accept that before she looked at the screen and started to read the first page he had. She smiled at how he wrote their conversation in it, discussing plans for the day and a walk through the neighborhood before his character was touching her stomach and asking if she was alright to announce the pregnancy to the readers before they left the home. "It's good," she told her husband when she finished. "And sweet."

"Thank you," Castle replied. "Not too much?"

"No, don't worry, since she's pregnant he needs to be considerate," Beckett said. "Your female readers will want him to be."

"Our readers," Castle said firmly to her.

"Our readers," Beckett said with a smile. "So they'll leave and see the accident scene?"

"Yeah, either right after it happens or before the police get there but there are other people?" Castle asked her.

"We can figure that out later," Beckett said. When her husband looked startled she said, "I know but I think that's enough for today."

"Are… you sure?" Castle said, taken aback by that.

"Yes, Josie will wake up soon and I did want to hear the rest of the memory," Beckett said, standing up and reaching for his hand. She smiled when her husband looked at her, and she pulled him over to the couch before she watched him sit. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him saying, "Tell me."

"Okay," Castle said. "Julia had some reading for her homework and once she finished you started dinner, I helped and she was watching her sisters in the dining room, so they were close but not in the way of us."

* * *

_"Here love," Rick told his wife as he was giving her the pan with the chicken in it. "I'll get the potatoes."_

_ "I'll take them," Kate told him firmly as she was setting the pan on the stove. "You need to get everything for the table."_

_ "Are you sure?" Rick asked, watching her reaching back into the oven._

_ "Yes, just make sure the girls are alright," Kate said, giving him a look as she knew he was asking because of the baby._

_ Rick knew she was serious, so he went out into the dining room after he'd gotten the deviled eggs his wife had made from the ice box. He set it on the table and then went to the girls who were playing together with blocks. "How goes the building boss?" he asked Julia._

_ "Not so swell Da," the little girl said. "They always want to knock everything."_

_ "It's the way of babies," Rick told her as he knelt to them with a smile on his face. He took Alexandra's hand as she reached up to him and said, "Let them honey, they'll learn not to once they grow older."_

_ Sighing Julia eventually nodded her head and said, "I suppose I will Da."_

_ "Good girl," Rick said, kissing her cheek before he repeated the same with Elizabeth and Alexandra._

_ "Rick," Kate said as she walked over to him with the platter of chicken and potatoes in her hands. "You'll hurt your knee."_

_ "It's swell Kate," Rick assured her, standing up before he went over to her. Since she'd already set down the platter it allowed him to gather her in his arms and he kissed her. Though their daughters were there and Elizabeth was crying out to her mother, he couldn't stop himself and kissed her deeply as he held her closely to him. He wasn't sure how long they were embroiled in that but once they parted his lips were throbbing and she was smiling at him making him murmur, "I love you so much Kate."_

_ "I love you," Kate whispered back to him as he leaned his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and was about to kiss him when she felt someone grabbing her skirt and she looked down to find it was Elizabeth. "I suppose we need to get them dinner," she told her husband as she looked at him._

_ "It appears we do," Rick said with a nod. He kissed her lips quickly before he said to the girls, "Come, we'll get your hands clean and we'll eat."_

* * *

"That was about it," Castle told her. "We ate dinner, played with the girls until they needed to go to bed and after we were in our room we did some… things."

Beckett smiled and then reached for him, cupping his face with her hands before they were kissing gently. "I know what we did and we enjoyed it." She was about to speak again when they heard Josie on the baby monitor and turned to his tablet before he opened it and they saw she was awake. "Let's go," she told her husband with a smile before she got off his lap and they went upstairs to Josie's room so they could spend the next half hour with their daughter before they went to watch their girls in dance class.

* * *

Stretching her leg in front of her, Julia looked up to see that the door opening was her family and she smiled at her parents and Josie before she went back to her stretching.

"Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said as she rushed to them from the changing room.

"Hey sweetie, you need to go get ready," Castle said after she'd hugged her and Beckett. "Go ahead with your sister."

"Okay, I'm glad you came to watch," Eliza said.

"Of course we did," Beckett told her before they watched her going to the _barre_ where her big sister was. She was about to tell her husband they needed to tell them about the memories he'd shared with her when he was talking about them first.

"I was thinking of telling them another memory, but I was thinking of Alexis," Castle told her. "Should I call them?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "After but I'm going to warn you they might want to stay home tonight."

"Sure," Castle said before they turned their attention to the class and watched the students practicing ballet that day. He watched Eliza and her partner Quentin to see how the boy was handling it but say he seemed to be fine with the other boys that were dancing as well.

After Ms. Grey had dismissed the class to change, Beckett looked at her husband as he was going onto his phone and she smiled. "You couldn't resist, could you?" she told him.

"Of course not, but I'm only texting her," Castle replied.

"I know but still," Beckett said, watching as his phone was lighting up.

"You're right," Castle said as he saw the message his daughter had sent to him. "They're staying home for dinner," he said while he was quickly texting Alexis back. "I let her know it was okay," he said.

Smiling Beckett squeezed her husband's arm and then said, "Will you still tell them?"

"I think so," Castle replied. When she slapped his arm lightly with the back of her hand and said, "What?"

"You think so?" Beckett said.

"Oh, no I mean I will," Castle said hurriedly. "Sorry I was reading her answering text; they'll come over for dinner tomorrow,"

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza was walking out from the girls' changing room. Julia and Mari were close behind them and she stood up before getting Josie into her carrier. "Hopefully they won't have much homework," she said to her husband.

"I don't!" Eliza said eagerly as she had reached her parents. "Why?" she then said in confusion.

"We'll tell you when we go home," Beckett said.

"Okay, let's go," Julia said simply. She smiled when her parents looked at her and then told them, "Mari's going to wait for her parents."

"That's fine," Beckett told her. "Did you ask her to come over?"

"She did," Mari herself said. "But Mom told me already I needed to come home; I can go over tomorrow or Thursday after school."

Castle was about to speak when the door to the classroom opened and David walked in, Mari racing over to hug him. "You're able to pick her up?" he asked.

"I finished everything up at City Hall luckily," the mayor said with a smile. "But I need to get her home, Rebecca wants us to do a fondue and we're making it together."

"Dani too?" Mari asked. When her father nodded, she smiled and then said, "Cool."

Waving goodbye to her friend, Julia turned her attention to her family and they went out together to their car. After they were on their way she asked her parents, "Did you write?"

"A little bit, so at least we were able to start it," Beckett said. "Do you have homework?"

"A little bit for French," Julia said. "I was able to do some in Study Hall. It won't take me that long, why?"

"Because your dad wants to tell us another memory," Beckett said.

"Oh! Why don't you say it now Daddy?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Because I'd like us to get home and be comfortable there when I do it," Castle said.

"It's going to be long?" Julia asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied.

"No, I don't know either," Castle said quickly. "I won't until I tell it to you guys since I have no idea what I'll be telling you yet."

"You need to get a date?" Julia said. When her father nodded, she smiled and said, "Cool."

Castle couldn't help laughing at her tone though he had to make it brief since he was arriving at their home. Once he'd been able to get into the garage, he helped his wife getting their daughters into the house. "You know we forgot something," he told her after they'd hung their coats and the girls' as well.

"I didn't," Beckett said easily. "I know we need to get dinner and I will right now."

"Get the date Daddy!" Eliza told him eagerly.

"Let me help your mom start dinner and Julia start her homework," Castle said as the girl was bringing a book over to the island in the kitchen.

"And you need to play with Josie," Beckett told the girls with a smile.

"Okay," Eliza said eagerly, and she was playing with the baby in her highchair while the others were working before she saw her father going to his phone.

"Where are Gram and Grandpapa?" Julia asked suddenly as she was closing her French book.

"Still out," Castle said. "I haven't heard from your gram, so I guess she's still with her friend."

"I did text my dad but he hasn't answered so he's still on the way," Beckett said when her husband had looked at her. "Did you get a date or are you texting Martha?" she asked as she saw he was looking at the screen of his phone.

"The first," Castle said. He looked up at the girls when he heard their confused sounds they were making and said, "I have a date; it's not the first." He looked back at his phone screen and then said, "Actually it's the second."

Sighing as her husband didn't continue Beckett said, "Finish that before I make you go to the garage."

"You're going to make him go on a time out?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"No, to get the vegetables for dinner," Castle said. "Which I'll do anyway but the date here is August second in 1930."

"That was after Josa was born… six months?" Julia said, guessing the number as she was trying to figure it out in her head.

"She was," Beckett said. "_Not long after the last one you told me_," she said to her husband then in Irish.

"_I know, ask the_ app _about that_," Castle said before he switched to English. "I'll be right back girls," he said to Julia and Eliza.

"I think I know what Dad's going to talk about," Julia commented when he was out of sight of them.

"You remember?" Beckett asked her.

"Sort of," Julia said with a frown. "I just remember a beach, that's it."

"So do I," Beckett said, nodding her head. She then looked over at the hall and saw that Castle was walking down to them and she smiled saying, "You know you didn't even ask what I needed."

"I guessed," Castle said. "Hopefully it's right or I'm going to have to go back."

"No, I have everything," Beckett said once she'd studied all the vegetables he'd brought back.

"What about that day Daddy? Jules says we went to the beach," Eliza told him.

"And we did," Castle replied. He quickly washed his hands and said as he started to wash the vegetables, "We were there at the beach, swimming and after we had lunch you girls brought out your ball to throw together while your mother and I were still sitting with Josie."

"How old were the three of us?" Eliza asked.

"I was eight by then," Julia said. "Eight for almost three months."

"You were going to turn three the next month," Beckett told Eliza.

"And Alexis was two months away from turning two," Castle added. When the girls nodded he said, "You weren't throwing that ball very well; you and Alexis; but you were still having fun." He smiled when Eliza giggled and then continued, going to the Thornton State Beach where they had spent the day.

* * *

_"I'm so glad that the weather is so swell for the beach," Rick said to his wife._

_ "I know, Julia was in agony that we wouldn't be able to stay for long," Kate said. She smiled when her husband looked at her in confusion and she told him, "She thought we would only come for our lunch," squeezing his hand when he nodded._

_ "You're the cat's meow Kate," Rick told his wife as he leaned over to murmur that to her._

_ Smiling at him, Kate squeezed her husband's hand again as she wasn't surprised he was telling her that for a second time since she had changed into her bathing suit. It was brand new, a bright blue color and belted with a short skirt that exposed her legs. She wasn't sure if she; a mother of four children; should really have the audacity to wear it but with the way her husband stared at her repeatedly she felt far more reassured._

_ "Ma," Julia said suddenly, coming over with her sisters who were walking a little unsteadily. When their mother looked at her she told her, "How much longer must we play?"_

_ "A little longer, I won't have you cramping up in the water," Kate said. She noticed her husband was looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she turned to him asking, "What?"_

_ "You sounded quite a bit like your ma saying that," Rick replied with a smile. He then turned his attention to their oldest and said, "Your ma is right, but it shouldn't be much longer. Would you like me to play with you?"_

_ "Or you Ma," Julia said hopefully._

_ "I'll keep an eye on them," Rick said with a nod before he kissed his wife on the lips before she was getting up. "Come here girls," he said to Elizabeth and Alexandra, holding his arms out to them. When they were with him, he helped them sit down and shared a kiss with them both as they giggled happily before watching their mother and sister in front of them._

_ After they had tossed the ball back and forth for a while, Kate wasn't surprised when Julia caught it and held it before she said, "Yes you may swim now, but take your da with you."_

_ Nodding, the little girl hurried over to the blankets her parents had set out to say, "Ma says we can swim now Da."_

_ "Alright," Rick replied as he looked at his wife to find her going to sit next to him. He couldn't stop himself and kissed her again, that time far more passionately before he slowly pulled away from her. He smiled with her as they heard their three oldest giggling before he said, "We'll be back."_

_ "Be careful," Kate told him, letting him go and trying not to become very annoyed that she had to. She turned her attention to the two with her, checking on Josephine as well before they were watching the two in the water._

_ "Dada," Elizabeth said as Rick and Julia were splashing each other as they stood ankle deep for the latter._

_ "Rick," Kate called to her husband as the baby was standing up._

_ Turning to her, he saw the baby was starting to walk to them slowly and Rick said to Julia, "We'll need to step closer to shore."_

_ "Do we have to Da?" Julia asked with a sigh._

_ "We have to be fair for your sisters," Rick said firmly. "Just for a bit, she'll see your ma is making a castle in the sand and she'll want to go."_

_ After nodding a bit reluctantly, Julia went with him into shallower water and started to splash both her and their father. Finally she grew tired of that and said, "May I go into the water Da?"_

_ "Yes," Rick said. "But only just to your shoulders." He watched her nod before she hurried to the waves and he smiled, knowing that she was going to duck underneath them as she enjoyed. He turned back to Elizabeth and started to splash with her again before his wife was suddenly crying out to him._

_ "Julia!" Kate said again when she saw their oldest was having trouble and disappearing under a wave. "Rick-" she started to cry._

_ Though he had to leave Elizabeth behind, Rick was running further into the water and then diving underneath. He wasn't sure he would be able to find the little girl, the water nearly murky, but he continued as he couldn't leave without her._

_ Having run to grab Elizabeth, Kate had to calm her two middle daughters since they were crying in reaction to her tone and Rick racing into the water. She did her best to stop them but grew more and more concerned when her husband didn't reappear. She was just beginning to think of going after them when Rick's head suddenly came out of the water and she nearly began crying herself as their oldest was with him._

_ "Hold on tight Julia," Rick said as he was swimming with her clinging to his back. He continued; though his arms and legs were straining; until he could walk and he moved Julia to his hip as she started to cough. "That's a girl, just let the water out and you'll breathe just fine," he told her before Kate was racing through the water to him._

_ "Oh Julia," she said tearfully. "My little one are you alright?" Kate checked to make sure that her oldest nodded and she pulled her back into an embrace before kissing her cheek. "Oh, my little one," she said._

_ "I'm sorry Ma," Julia eventually said tearfully. "I was pulled by the wave."_

_ "It's alright, I know you didn't want that to happen," Kate said, looking at her husband who was sitting in the water, breathing a little hard still. She kissed her daughter's temple and then said, "You'll stay near us now?"_

_ "I will," Julia said before she had her mother set her down. Once her feet were on the sand she went to her father and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm sorry Da."_

_ "No, no," Rick said quickly, relieved he'd recovered enough to stop panting. "As your ma said, you didn't want that to happen. Thank her for her sharp eyes."_

_ "Thank you, Ma, Da," Julia said immediately to them both. "Might I sit with Josephine?"_

_ "Go on, take your sisters and tell them your swell now," Kate said as the two had been standing on the sand watching them. Once their three oldest were settled on the blanket, she turned to her husband and knelt next to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Oh Rick," she breathed. "I thought you'd be lost as well."_

_ "I'm swell love," Rick told her seriously. "I'm just that glad I found her." He was about to speak again when his wife turned him to her and she kissed him firmly on the lips. He was startled by it but soon moved to respond to her, her tongue slipping into his mouth._

_ Kate was taken aback when her husband tried pulling away at that moment and she didn't let him succeed in that before they had to breathe. "What's wrong? Couldn't you breathe?" she said in her concern._

_ "I didn't want you tasting salt," Rick confessed. He was surprised when his wife smiled and he was lucky when she was kissing him yet again, not realizing their oldest daughter was watching them at that moment._

_ Smiling for a moment, Julia then turned her attention to her little sisters and saw they looked tearful still. "I'm swell," she told them reassuringly before she reached for them both. Hugging them at the same time she smiled again when they both squealed in reaction to her being wet. She laughed and they then looked to their parents as they were walking up to them._

_ About to see if all three girls were alright, Kate heard Josephine beginning to fuss and she hurried over to where the baby had been sleeping to pick her up. She quickly calmed her down and then said to her husband, "We should take them into the water."_

_ "Are you sure?" Rick asked in surprise._

_ "Would you like to go, only so far that we can sit in the water," Kate said, speaking to their oldest._

_ "That sounds swell," Julia said. She took Elizabeth's hand as their parents were getting their little sisters and they stepped into the water. She could feel her sister squeezing her hand tightly and she smiled before saying, "Don't be scared, we'll only go in a little."_

_ "Here?" Rick asked his wife. When she nodded he sat down with her and Julia, making sure the other three girls were alright. Seeing they were he started picking up the wet sand underneath them and then proceeded to bring it up to show the girls, smiling when the youngest ones laughed while he threw it to the waves and it broke apart. He did that for a while before they were leaving the water and he and Kate were sculpting with Julia while their youngest were watching them._

_ Taking the rind of the piece of watermelon that Julia had eaten after they'd made their castle from the sand, Rick told his wife, "I think they've had enough love."_

_ Looking at their daughters, Kate smiled and then said, "I suppose they have. And I think we need to be home for dinner soon as well."_

_ "You're not making anything difficult, are you?" Rick asked as they were getting up to begin gathering everything they'd brought with them._

_ "No, just sandwiches again, but different from our cucumber and ham at lunch," Kate replied, smiling. She helped her husband in getting everything to the car and once they had their three oldest in the back of it, she held Josephine in the front and looked on while he was getting them back home._

_ "Are you all awake?" Rick said once he'd parked outside the garage._

_ "I am," Kate said before they looked into the backseat to find that Elizabeth and Alexandra were fast asleep. "Wake them up my love," she told her husband with a smile as he handed her the keys. She went into the house with Josephine and took her over to the bassinet in the dining room where she set her to sleep. She hurried to the lean-to to see if the others were okay and saw Elizabeth and Alexandra were awake and trying to get their father to pick them up at the same time. "Girls," she called. "Come inside and leave your da alone," smiling when he was picking up Alexandra._

_ After they were all in the house Rick gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips before he told her, "Thank you so much love, they were driving me spare."_

_ "I could see," Kate replied, smiling. "Julia? Would you mind watching your sisters?"_

_ Seeing the little girl shaking her head, Rick then said, "Good, go on and get your sisters' toys and play with them in the dining room." When their daughters were in the next room he went to his wife and said, "How might I help love?"_

_ "You don't need to," Kate told him seriously as she was finishing tying her apron._

_ "But-" Rick started to say._

_ Smiling, Kate reached for her husband and pulled him to her so they could kiss gently before she pulled away. "I love you Rick, I need no help until I have everything ready. Play with our girls," she told him. She brushed her lips against his when he nodded and let him go, watching him going into the dining room. She smiled again as he was sitting with their daughters and their toys before turning to start getting their dinner ready as she was feeling the late summer afternoon breeze coming in from the open windows._

_ "I'm glad we did go Da," Julia was telling her father._

_ "So am I," Rick said, smiling. "It was a swell day even though we went in deep."_

_ "In the waves," Julia told him seriously as she was nodding her head._

_ After laughing for a moment, Rick kissed the top of her head and looked over at his wife before he focused on their daughters. But he couldn't stop his gaze going to her, trying not to think of when they'd finally be alone later that night when their girls were in bed._

* * *

When he and Beckett pulled away from each other Castle looked into his wife's eyes and said, "What brought that on?"

Smiling at the question Beckett told him, "Just in general. Plus, I was glad to see that you saved our daughter."

"I had to," Castle said seriously. He then pressed his forehead to hers and told her, "Hopefully you wanted to do this now because of now."

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "It is. But I'm glad you stopped with memories there." She watched him then and said, "Are you thinking of another?"

"No, I just… your bathing suit," Castle began slowly.

"Pervert," Beckett told him though she was smiling at that. "It can't really have been that attractive," she added.

"Oh no, it was," Castle said a little earnestly. "It was risqué a little back then and you were the mother of our children and you were absolutely gorgeous."

Beckett bit at her lower lip before she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said. "Though I feel embarrassed about my suit."

"It was what men wore those days," Beckett said, as she knew his was very revealing if he became too aroused.

"You enjoyed it," Castle said. "I think I can call you a pervert now."

"No," Beckett said simply before she was smirking at him.

Sighing Castle said, "No but still… that night."

"Go ahead," Beckett told him.

"You're not worried I might go too far with that?" Castle asked. When his wife shook her head, he breathed out and then said, "Alright… we came up to our room and you were wearing your bathing suit underneath a dress which you took off for me…"

* * *

_Staring at his wife intently, Rick said, "You look better than a movie star love. You're gorgeous."_

_ Smiling as she was posing for him, Kate stopped as she said, "Thank you, and I'm so happy you've kept your bathing clothes on."_

_ Breathing out hard when his wife plopped down on his lap Rick was holding her tightly and said, "What would you like?"_

_ "Anything which you do," Kate replied easily. She wasn't surprised when her husband seemed unsure about that and she leaned over, brushing her lips against his. She then reached up to the straps of her bathing suit and pulled them a little so the top of it was loose on her chest. "There, what would you like?" she asked him._

_ "Much more," Rick said, breathing hard while he watched her. He moved, standing up and then laying her in the middle of the bed before he was helping her with her bathing suit. With it out of the way he was going to move to her before she was grasping him at his groin. "Kate," he said in an almost hiss._

_ "If I'm to be in nothing but my skin you need to as well," she told him seriously though she had a slight smile on her face._

_ Nearly gasping for air, Rick nodded and reached for his own bathing suit which he was overjoyed was as simple as his wife's. He wasn't surprised to find her at the edge of the bed when he was climbing onto it naked, or when she reached for him by wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately sitting on their knees in the middle of the mattress and he would have been more than happy to remain there for a while before she was suddenly moving and collapsing on the bed below him._

_ "I'm absolutely drained Rick," Kate said while her husband was staring down at her. She put her arms above her head and watched her husband's eyes trace over her breasts. When he didn't move, she then reached in between her legs and was gently rubbing at her clit, sighing before she was moving a little faster which made her begin to moan. She gasped when she was suddenly stopped, and her husband was taking both her hands with his own. Looking on while he kissed her fingers and then palms, she murmured his name before he was leaning down to her and kissing her lips._

_ Rick spent a while there, their tongues rolling and dueling together before they were slowly parting. He moved to her breasts but only looked at them admiringly before he slid down her body further and reached her sex. Kissing around the mound he could feel her parting her legs and he went down to her entrance where he was lapping at her folds. Tasting her arousal, he was shuddering in joy and he moved to slip his tongue within her. He moved it back and forth repeatedly, hearing her crying out and he was doing his best to hold her down until she finally broke and he tasted her joy as well._

_ A little lost in her ecstasy, Kate was arching her back and calling her husband's name until she was still on the bed. When she felt him moving, she was moaning softly in pleasure and she watched him as he came to her. Their kiss was deep and they were fighting with their tongues again until they were parting, breathless. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers over her husband's lower lip and when she stopped she asked him, "Would you like me to do the same to you?"_

_ "Yes," Rick was quick to say before he was moving at his wife's direction. When he was laying where she had been he watched her beginning to kiss down his chest and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as her mouth lovingly closed around his length and proceeded to suck and rub around him to his absolute delight._

* * *

"I'm going to stop there," Castle said.

Squeezing his arm, as his voice was strained, Beckett said, "Probably for the best." She then studied his face and said, "I'm sorry for this."

"No, it's okay," Castle said, knowing she was talking about their celibacy. "It makes things… amazing when we get back to it. But we're not going to be doing that for a while are we?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile on her face. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek before she got off the side of the bed so she could remove her robe. "But you're right, it feels… amazing when you're back with me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Castle said as he could tell she was serious. He covered her lap again when she was under the sheets and told her, "We weren't doing that back then, but I never got tired of you."

"I was the same," Beckett said, cupping his cheek before she kissed him tenderly. When they parted, she smiled at him and after she had studied him for a moment said, "You were really a big six."

Breathing out heavily, Castle couldn't stop himself and he leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. He kept that up for some time until they were slowly parting and staring into her eyes he watched her whisper to him lovingly.

"I love you Rick," Beckett told him.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, looking into her eyes. He leaned down and caught her lips but made that kiss gentler, lightly stroking his tongue against hers for a bit before they parted. He pulled her onto his lap then and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her leaning against him in response. "I've said it before, but I can't really help repeating it; I was so happy that night at the hotel. And then when you came to the loft now."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at the way her husband had worded that and she leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips and then said, "So am I." They were quiet for a while and she finally spoke as she had been thinking about something that she wanted to ask him. "How were you able to handle that time until we were at the hotel?" she asked him.

"I could use my hands," Castle reminded her.

"Yes, but that doesn't get boring after a while?" Beckett replied.

"No, it helped things out," Castle said easily. "You forget I had a good imagination and I could imagine you."

Smiling again Beckett said, "Do I want to ask what exactly you were imagining in regards to me?"

"No," Castle said seriously before he smiled as she was laughing. He squeezed her gently before he said, "Why did you ask?"

"I just feel like it was unusual you weren't with other women," Beckett said. When he frowned she told him, "Really, it's hard to believe you'd settle with self-pleasuring in that time."

"I did want you," Castle reminded her. "And I was willing to wait… which is weird to say because how could I have known if you would have married someone else." He then smiled at her and said, "I get the feeling we wouldn't be able to stay apart once we met. With all our lives we've shared." He kissed her temple at her sigh and said, "You don't need to agree."

"Thank you," Beckett said, glad that he hadn't added the words out loud to that. She then looked at him and said, "I'm happy we reached that point," running her fingers gently through his hair as he was nodding to her smile.

"To get off of that," Castle told her as he looked up at her. "Subject," he added quickly when he saw the way she was looking at him. "What were your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing other than the usual," Beckett said in amusement. "Why don't you just ask if I want us to write tomorrow?"

"Do you want to?" Castle said immediately.

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly and she leaned over, kissing him lightly before she said, "Let's see how it goes. I'd like to leave the possibility open in case we don't really have anything while Josie's taking a nap."

"Okay," Castle said easily. When his wife looked at him questioningly, he said, "I know we do need to write, as much as possible before first Spring Break and then Spain." Though his wife was nodding he noticed the look on her face and asked, "Are you still annoyed by the investigation?"

Looking at him in confusion, Beckett quickly understood what he meant and said, "No, not that. I know it's going to happen. I was thinking of their birthdays."

"Oh," Castle replied. "Well… wait, just them?"

Beckett smiled and shook her head; knowing her husband was aiming for that; and she said, "Your birthday too. I just hate that they'll be getting older, but it's going to happen."

"Alexis too," Castle commented. When his wife nodded, he said, "I can sympathize, but I think someone told me that you can't really stop them getting older so just enjoy the years you have."

Giving him a look; though she didn't really have anything behind it as she'd told him that once; Beckett said, "I know and that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Neither do I," Castle said. "Though you aren't looking forward to Josie's?"

"I am, and I'm guessing because of that you want to talk about what we'll do?" Beckett asked him.

"That would be nice," Castle said seriously. He smiled back at his wife when she did so to him and he leaned over to her as she was doing. Their kiss started out very gentle and slid into becoming fervent and they didn't stop until they were breathless. When they parted, he reached up and gently pushed her hair behind her ear before telling her, "Goddess," in a husky whisper.

Reaching for her husband's hand, Beckett pulled it to her mouth and she kissed the back of it before telling him, "The party?"

Though he was frustrated by her changing the subject, Castle saw the necessity of that and he said, "Should we do what we did with Eliza? Like we talked about when she turned nine months?"

"It works," Beckett said with a nod. "And really I'm not sure what else we could do with her."

"We're inviting everyone from the city?" Castle asked.

"Are you thinking about Lanie going?" Beckett said, asking a question of her own in response.

"I am, if the baby's born soon it'll be two months… around that," Castle told her.

"It would be up to Lanie and Dylan," Beckett said when he looked at her questioningly. "But I think she'd come out here."

"What about gifts?" Castle asked.

Beckett couldn't help laughing before she then said, "I think just the usual. Clothes and books, toys and any games they have for year old kids."

"I was thinking of something else," Castle commented.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said with a smile. When her husband looked at her questioningly and said, "The expression on your face."

"It's why I can't really get anything past you," Castle told her with a smile. "What about a new _Lladro_?"

"We could, it depends on what you'd want to get her," Beckett said. "And would you want to look at the site now?"

"If that's okay," Castle said though he was reaching for his phone as he spoke.

"Go ahead," Beckett told him with a smile as she watched him opening it. She let her husband control things and watched him going through the different types of figurines. When he had finished, she said, "Let's do that again tomorrow, and decide then."

"Sure," Castle said as he knew she had seen a couple as well that they liked for their youngest. "The others?"

"Let's leave it for Christmas for them," Beckett replied. "Though you're thinking of Alexis?"

"Sort of, I'm not sure what she'd want to have in the house," Castle said. He scratched his cheek and then said, "An IOU for one?"

"Okay, but we need to give her something to actually unwrap," Beckett said. "And I have some ideas so let me take care of that. Though she might not get the _Lladro_."

"Why not?" Castle asked, surprised his wife had spoken so swiftly abruptly.

"If we're getting them a home…" Beckett said.

"Oh," Castle said in realization. "I guess we can tell them?"

"You have to," Beckett said with a smile. "If they're picking it."

"Okay, then we'll have other things and give them a _Lladro_ for a housewarming gift," Castle said.

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly at how determined he was and she leaned over, kissing his temple before telling him, "Since we have that set let's get to sleep."

Castle set aside his phone but he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist so she wouldn't get off his lap. "Before we do that…" he began to say before he was leaning into her and then kissing her deeply.

Holding onto him as tightly as she could, Beckett didn't mind when her husband was dipping her back slightly as they became more intense. When they managed to stop after several of them she said with a smile, "I'll have to watch out until Saturday."

"I'm so happy it's not that far away," Castle said seriously.

Laughing Beckett brushed her lips against his quickly and then said, "Again, I love you."

"Love you Kate," Castle said before he kissed her gently. When they parted, he let go of her and watched her move off him so they could lay down. As soon as she was in his arms he then said, "We can do that tomorrow again, right?"

"Of course," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband kissed her as soon as she'd said that. When they'd parted, she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and murmured to him, "Goodnight love."

"Night," Castle said, turning his head and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Smiling as she was pressing closer to him, Beckett closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She fell asleep knowing her husband was still holding her and she couldn't help wishing for the next three days to go swiftly so they could finally be intimate again. Until then she had her dreams of him, remembering their night together in the thirties and her body was literally pulsing as she spent the time left until morning wrapped up pleasurably in her intimacy with Castle.


	36. Epilogue- With The Music On

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this is the epilogue, so this story is finished, I do have another story after this one so if anyone wants to read it then it'll be up next Monday!

A/N #2: Really happy getting the reviews for the last chapter so I'll go into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to read of course you thought the last chapter was great writing as always!) and

Mb (Happy to see you thought the last chapter was another sweet update. And I'm really pleased you love the scenes of them together and enjoying that too. I wasn't surprised at all that you mentioned Martha getting closer to moving in full time in the Hamptons. So great you love the flashbacks and love seeing them going from pre-teens and to adults with that being as you said being able to see the foundation of Rick and Kate there falling in love. You're welcome for the first half! And it was nice to read you thought the second half was a wonderfully written update. Great to see you loved the flashbacks of Rick and Kate in the past and that you thought back then they were hot and sexy too! And I had to laugh at you mentioning them expanding what they do with their lovemaking to fit the times in their current times. Not surprised at you saying they're way more risqué or that they are because more acceptable to us now. Though I did laugh too at your saying Rick in the past has some of his as you put it current life moves and memories because of the accident. Thank you so much for saying and I too am hoping that you and your family too are doing well with all that's going on! You're welcome for sharing the second half!).

Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Hi, Hi, Hi_ by Paul and Linda McCartney.

With The Music On

"Let me Kate," Castle told his wife after they'd entered the elevator.

Nodding, Beckett looked at the doors as they closed and the car started to ascend. She couldn't help being a little distracted and she looked at her husband's reflection seeing he was looking down at what was in his hands. She turned around to face him and said, "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. "He made it sound like you would be."

"That's Lanie's assumption," Beckett said wryly, rolling her eyes. "But I don't blame them for not calling anyone except her parents and his sister."

"Neither do I," Castle said with a nod. The elevator reached the third floor of the hospital where the couple was and he walked after his wife to the maternity ward. It was the twentieth of February and he and Beckett had ended their breakfast with their family with a call from Lanie's husband. He'd told them that she had gone into labor early the evening before and the baby had been born three minutes to midnight on the nineteenth. He waited for her to ask about Lanie and once a nurse went to the room to tell the couple about their visitors. "It's driving you crazy isn't it?" he asked her as they were waiting.

Laughing Beckett shook her head and said, "Why not just wait to tell us the gender in person? She didn't need to text us like we did when Eliza was born and when we found out about Josie."

"True, but aren't you anxious?" Castle asked her.

"You're sure it's not making you crazy?" Beckett told him teasingly.

"A little," Castle said truthfully. He smiled at his wife when she squeezed his arm before they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Dylan," Beckett told the man. She embraced him when she reached him quickly and asked, "She's fine?"

"She is," he replied. "She was surprised you came; we thought you'd be with your children."

"They're going to meet us at the museum," Beckett said. "Will she see us?"

"She told me to hurry," Dylan said with a smile. "This way," he told the couple before they were walking down the hall. He stopped at a room and opened the door before saying, "They're here Lanie."

"Oh good," the doctor said with a smile as Beckett and Castle were soon after walking inside. "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding?" Beckett told her friend teasingly. "You wouldn't be able to keep me away." She hugged Lanie very carefully as she was holding her newborn and she said, "They're adorable."

Smiling, as she knew already what her friend wasn't asking out loud, Lanie looked down at the baby and said, "This is Miles Terrance. And I know Castle," looking over at him. "He's a boy."

"I kind of had a feeling," he said, shrugging.

"I did too," Beckett confessed. She then said, "But he's beautiful."

"I know," Lanie replied, speaking lovingly as she was looking down at her son. She then looked up at her friend and asked, "Want to hold him?"

"Let me wash my hands," Beckett said, taking off her coat and setting it aside before she went into the bathroom. When she'd come back out, she took the baby from Lanie and smiled as Miles opened his eyes though he wasn't looking directly at her.

"Why Terrance?" Castle asked as he walked over to his wife to look down at the baby as well.

"My father's middle name," Dylan replied. "Lanie likes it." He glanced at the pair and asked them, "No question about Miles?"

"We both know why already," Beckett said.

"Yeah, a lot of Miles Davis records at her apartment before she moved in with you," Castle said before he was smiling down at the baby as he'd made a sound suddenly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Beckett told Dylan.

"Not for him, I appreciate the name for the name," Dylan said. "It's different."

"It is," Beckett said, giving Miles back to his mother. When their husbands left them so Dylan could get some coffee, she sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, "How was it?"

"Painful," Lanie said as her friend gave her Miles back. "And it felt like it lasted for too long."

"How long in the end?" Beckett said, surprised she was saying that and not the actual time.

"Dylan said it was seven hours," Lanie replied. She smiled at her son and leaned down, kissing his forehead before she said, "Once I had him in my arms I didn't really care."

"I told you," Beckett said teasingly. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"I am too," Lanie said, nodding her head. She leaned her head back a little and sighed saying, "I don't know how you did this twice."

"They were so far apart it was a little easier for me," Beckett said. "And I knew what to expect with Josie."

"How is she?" Lanie asked.

"Really good, Rick insists she'll talk any day now," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Well… that's a little presumptuous," Lanie said before she laughed with her friend.

"I think he's just saying that since I said my first word at eleven and a half months," Beckett replied.

"Didn't it take Eliza until she was thirteen months to say mama?" Lanie said.

"It did, so we'll see what Josie does," Beckett replied.

"Is everyone here?" Lanie then inquired.

"We're going to meet them at the museum once we leave here," Beckett said at the same time she nodded her head. "And if you're wondering about Sophie, she's doing great."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lanie said before they were quiet as they looked down at Miles who'd fallen asleep. "I do love this," she murmured to her friend.

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile, keeping her voice low as well. "Even though mine are older now."

Lanie smiled back at her before their husbands were coming back into the room and they talked together quietly for a little before she was telling them when she'd go home. "They'll release us tonight, at six hopefully," she said.

"Did you want us to come over?" Beckett asked.

"We can do that tomorrow before we head back to the Hamptons," Castle added.

"Oh no, we'll be with family and you guys will want to head back home," Dylan said. "Hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"Come over for a weekend in April," Beckett said. "Or May for Memorial Day."

"Maybe April," Lanie said. She smiled when her friend looked at her questioningly and explained, "My parents want us to bring Miles down to Shreveport so he can meet the family for Memorial Day weekend."

"Then April," Beckett said, smiling at the baby though he was still asleep. "Just let us know." After she'd taken a picture of the family of three together with her phone she hugged Lanie again gently before they said goodbye to the pair, urging them to call them whenever they wanted or needed to before they left. "Oh," she said in dismay when they were in the elevator and already on their way down.

"What?" Castle asked her in surprise.

"I forgot to ask about her parents and the boys," Beckett replied. "Where her parents are and if the boys had come yet."

"I asked," Castle told her, stopping her from opening her phone she'd pulled out of her pocket. "Dylan," he further explained when she looked up at him in surprise. "He said their parents came last night and they visited them before going to their apartment to stay in the guestroom. They were tired so they're coming back later at lunch and will stay with them until probably next Sunday. The boys are going to visit before that… probably not long after we leave."

Beckett nodded and looked at the doors of the car which were opening, revealing the two they'd just been talking about themselves. "Speak of the devil," she said before she smiled as they'd both said, "Hey," in unison. She stepped out with her husband before the doors could close again and hugged them tightly in turn while her husband was greeting them after her. "We just saw them," she said.

"They're doing okay?" Ryan asked first.

"Boy or girl?" Esposito said before Castle or Beckett could answer.

"They want you to wait until you're up there," Castle said quickly.

"Your kids?" Ryan said.

"At the Natural History museum," Beckett said. "We're going there now. But you two are still coming to the ball, right?"

"We will, we'll see you then," Esposito said.

After they'd said goodbye to the two, Castle and Beckett left the hospital and got into a taxi, the former texting their oldest to let them know they'd be on their way soon before they spent the ride holding hands tightly watching the city going by.

* * *

"Are Mommy and Daddy going to come yet?" Eliza asked.

"Soon, they said they're on their way," Alexis reassured her little sister. "You remember the museum?"

"Not that," Eliza replied. "I want to know what Auntie Lanie had. What the baby is." She was about to ask her sister why she was laughing when she heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Are you guys ready to go through the museum?" Castle was asking. He was startled when his and Beckett's second youngest took off to them and then said, "What's wrong? Did you miss us?"

"No… yes, but I wanna know about the baby!" Eliza said happily at the end.

"We want to know," Julia said as she and all the others in their group had walked over to them.

"First they're fine," Beckett began with after she and her husband had exchanged a look. "And second, it's a boy."

"I knew it," Martha said as the kids were exclaiming.

"We did too Mother, but we couldn't really say anything to Lanie," Castle said.

"Did you see the baby?" Alexis asked.

"And did they name him?" David then said before Castle and Beckett could say anything.

"They did," Beckett replied. "Miles Terrance."

"That's a cool name," Jacob commented.

"It is," Lily agreed with her son. "And his last name?"

"Parrish-Townsend," Castle said. "So a good name."

"And I have a picture I took before we left," Beckett said as she was getting her phone and then handing it to her father first so everyone could see it.

"I thought his skin was gonna be the same as Aunt Lanie's," Julia commented.

"Not exactly," Beckett said with a smile as she knew her daughter had been wondering that. "But it's beautiful."

"It is," Julia said, nodding as the phone got passed again.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Castle asked once everyone had seen the picture.

"I am," Eliza said, raising her hand.

Beckett, having been checking on Josie in her stroller, turned her attention to the little girl and said, "Come here sweetie, we're going right now."

After they'd gotten their tickets, the group walked into the American Mammal room, starting to go around the different dioramas there. Julia was taking pictures of wooly mammoths when she thought of something and turned to her parents. She paused when she saw her mother was holding Josie and she smiled before walking over to them.

"We're telling her what she's seeing," Castle said as Julia reached up to her ten-month-old sister.

"Cool, I just thought of it and then saw you were doing that already," the girl replied. She then looked at her mother and asked, "When will Aunt Lanie go home?"

"Later today," Beckett replied. "She's fine," she then added to her daughter's obvious surprise. "That's about how long I stayed when I had your sisters."

"Oh… well I guess if the doctors say it's okay," Julia said slowly.

"They will," Beckett assured her before they were walking over to the next diorama. She and Castle were telling Josie about the different animals they were passing by. She and her husband shared a laugh when the baby squealed when they pointed out the flying squirrel in one diorama.

"I think she likes that Mom, Dad," Julia told them. "You should buy her a stuffed one if they have it in the gift shop." And with that she went over to Mari and Eve, not realizing her father was speaking to her mother as soon as she'd left.

"We did say we weren't getting anything from the gift shop, right?" Castle asked his wife.

"We did," Beckett replied. "But I get the feeling they're going to use their allowances if they find something."

Nodding his head in agreement Castle said, "I just hope they'll be careful with their money."

"It's why we're going to be with them," Beckett reminded him with a smile. "And we said we might get a game or puzzle but for the entire family."

"Then I'm surprised that they're okay about her getting something," Castle commented.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I think they want her to be spoiled."

"Or that," Castle replied before they walked to the next diorama. "What about that though?"

"What- oh you mean getting her a stuffed animal?" Beckett asked him.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't really hurt," Castle said.

"Let's wait and see what happens once we make it over there," Beckett told him gently.

"Sure," Castle said with a nod. When they'd reached the end of the room he asked, "Mind if I take her."

Beckett smiled and kissed the baby's temple before she said, "No," handing her to him. She smiled as he was telling Josie about the Hall of Biodiversity they were walking through next and he was telling her about everything they saw again before they were going through the other three halls around that.

"Think she's enjoying it?" Castle asked his wife as they were entering the Hall of Gems.

"I think so," Eliza said before her mother could answer.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Beckett asked as the little girl was on her big sister's hip.

"I was a little bit," Eliza said. She turned her attention to Alexis and said, "Thank you 'lexis, can you put me down?"

"Of course," the young woman said, kissing her sister's cheek before she did so. "Could I take Josa?" Alexis asked her father.

"Go ahead, but we'll want her back to eat lunch with us," Castle said before she went over to where Louis was.

"I think that was a given," Beckett said when her husband turned to her.

Castle, watching her staring at a display of sapphires, studied her closely before he murmured, "I can't wait to see your wearing yours later."

Beckett stood up straight and then looked at her husband with a smile saying, "I'm looking forward to wearing the set. But that's later."

"Yeah," Castle said, turning to their middle daughters who were hurrying over to them. He smiled at the way they were exclaiming over the sapphires and they continued through the exhibits with them until they moved to the Hall of Meteorites. He enjoyed watching Julia explaining to her little sister about the rocks, though she'd done that the year before, and held his wife's hand while they moved around the different meteorites and exhibits.

"Mom?" Julia said to her mother.

"Are you going to ask about lunch?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Julia replied.

"We're going to go now," Beckett said. "But we're going to the café up on the top floor."

"That's fine," Julia replied before she went over to where Mari was on her own.

"What?" the girl asked her friend in surprise.

"We're going to lunch now," Julia told her.

"Oh, I'm glad, I'm really hungry," Mari said. As they were walking to the elevators she asked, "Are you?"

"Of course, we were walking around everything for a long time," Julia replied.

While they were waiting for an elevator, Mari asked her friend, "When do you think you'll be able to see Miles?"

It took Julia a moment to recall who that was before she said, "I don't know…" She turned and then saw her mother was near them and she waved to her to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked her daughter.

"When can we meet Miles?" Julia asked, motioning in between herself and her friend.

Beckett spoke before Mari could say anything, saying with a smile, "We asked them to come for a weekend in April; I think they want him to be a little older for a trip."

"Oh," Julia said before she nodded. She then turned to her friend and said, "You'll get to meet him too I bet if he's coming to the Hamptons."

"It would be nice to," Mari said. "He's really cute."

"He is," Beckett said.

"Did you get to hold him?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I did, he's sweet too and appears to be calm with strangers right now," Beckett said. She knew her daughter wanted to ask another question, but they were getting onto an elevator and since it was crowded she was quiet. When they stepped out onto the fourth floor, she was about to tell her the answer when Julia was speaking first.

"Are we going to get to hold him too?" the girl asked.

"That you'll have to ask Lanie and Dylan," Beckett said before they walked to the café. She helped her husband and their parents with the three younger girls before they went to order and after they had their food they were sitting again with their family.

"When can we go see the dinosaurs?" Eliza eventually asked.

"If everyone else is okay with it we'll go to the one that's down across the building from us," Beckett said.

"You should ask the kids," Castle commented.

"I was thinking of that," Beckett said with a smile. "But I get the feeling they'd want to see the two rooms with the dinosaurs first."

"I do too," Julia said, trying not to laugh when her sister was beaming at her. "Josa won't get scared, will she?"

"I don't think so," Castle said, surprised when the others were looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Who has been the one to tell her about everything she's been seeing?" Martha responded with another question.

"True, but Kate's been helping me as well," Castle said before he looked over at his wife. "A little."

Beckett couldn't help laughing briefly and she squeezed her husband's arm before she told him, "I trust you not to scare her with the fossils; you didn't when we brought Eliza for the first time."

"I wasn't planning on it," Castle said as they were starting to stand up and clean their table off.

"Daddy," Eliza said to get his attention. When her father looked at her, she smiled and then asked, "Can I watch _Jurassic Park_ now? I'm almost six."

"I told her you wouldn't say yes," Julia said as her parents were shaking their heads no. "They didn't let me see it until I was eleven… before we went to Universal last summer."

Breathing out hard Eliza asked, "Can't I just see the dinosaurs? I never saw them real before."

"Maybe," Beckett said. "But it's a very quick scene."

"That's okay," Eliza said eagerly.

"Then we'll try when we're back at home sweetie," Beckett said slightly laughingly before they left the cage and went to the first of the two rooms on that floor with dinosaur fossils.

"That's a T-Rex Josa," Julia was saying to her sister when they were standing by the fossil. She smiled when the baby looked up at the dinosaurs with wide eyes and said, "She's scared?" to their parents.

"I don't think so," Castle replied, he and Beckett watching the baby as well.

"Good, I want her to like the dinosaurs," Eliza said happily. "Now let's show her the All dinosaur!"

"Don't correct her," Beckett told her husband quickly. "That way she'll read and see."

"I wasn't about to," Castle replied easily. He was holding Josie and as he studied her asked his wife, "Think she'll want to nap?"

"Probably, but she's likely excited about everything she's seeing," Beckett said, smiling as she gently pushed Josie's hair off her forehead. She then turned to Lily who was walking up to them with Sophie in her arms and Brad behind them.

"Hey, can you believe that it was just a year ago that we were here; still pregnant?" Lily asked her friend.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "How's she been doing?'

"Really well," Brad said, leaning over and kissing the top of Sophie's head. When she reached up to him, he took her hand and kissed it before saying, "Josie too?"

"She has," Castle answered.

"But naptime will be soon," Beckett commented as the two babies were yawning.

"Mommy!" Eliza said, rushing over to them.

"What?" Beckett said.

"Could we show her the really, really big dinosaur?" Eliza inquired in a rush. "Before she goes to sleep?"

"Sure," Beckett replied. "But let's go through the rest in here first." She smiled when Eliza nodded her head and then took her hand before they walked together around the fossils. When they were leaving to go around to the room, she wasn't surprised when the little girl rushed over to Castle who was still holding Josie.

"You're gonna see the biggest dinosaur ever," Eliza said earnestly to her sister as she reached up to touch her leg. "It doesn't even fit in the room they have it in!"

Castle couldn't help laughing at the way Josie squealed at her little sister's tone and he kissed her temple before they reached the room.

"Look! There it is!" Eliza said happily as soon as she saw the skull poking out of the room.

Seeing that Josie was looking up at it, Castle was a little surprised when she was smiling soon after. He was soon doing the same himself and said to his wife, "Why don't we take a selfie?"

"All of us?" Beckett replied.

Nodding Castle said, "Us and the girls."

After Alexis had joined them the family took a picture together with Castle's phone before they walked inside the room. They were looking at the ribs of the Titanosaur before Josie started to fuss.

"I think she needs to sleep," Beckett said, going over to her husband. She let him kiss their baby's temple before she took Josie and went back outside the room, walking around to settle her and get her to sleep. Relieved that it didn't take too long for Josie to do that she settled the baby into her crib and once she was set she went to lean against a wall.

"Love," Castle said, walking out to her. "You don't want to go back in?" he asked her once he was close.

"That's okay," Beckett replied, smiling. "But you should head back in."

"I'm fine here," Castle replied.

Though she wanted to say he could go in with the girls, Beckett knew he also wanted to be with her until they needed to move on. So she smiled and said, "I'm glad you suggested we pack before we left."

"It seemed the smartest thing to do," Castle replied as he had said that in the morning; they had left what they needed until they were going to be leaving the city the next morning but packed everything else. "And we won't need to worry in the morning. Are you okay staying in?" When she glanced at him, he said, "Rebecca and Lily mentioned something about us meeting for it somewhere," to remind her.

"I know, and that's fine," Beckett said firmly. "But thank you for asking."

"I had to make sure," Castle replied, smiling at her before he leaned over and shared a quick kiss with her before they heard their daughters calling to them and they went to follow them to the next room with Josie asleep in front of them.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me buy this Mom," Julia told Beckett.

"You're welcome. I'm surprised you wanted that though," she told her daughter as she'd bought a blue mug with a ceramic T-Rex upper body on the bottom of it.

"It's really cool, and it's like it's my pet," Julia said, looking at the box her mug was in. She looked up at her mother as she was laughing and she waited for her to stop before Beckett was telling her why she'd done that before she could ask.

"That sounds like something your dad would say," Beckett said. "And it really doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you got Josa the toy," Julia said.

"Your dad did look for a flying squirrel," Beckett told her.

Giggling briefly Julia said, "I think I changed my mind."

"Once you saw they had this one?" Beckett said, nodding to the stroller they were standing at.

"Yep," Julia replied, not surprised when her mother started to laugh. She looked down at her sister then, awake after her nap and holding onto her stuffed Titanosaur toy their parents had bought for her. "Are we going to the park now?"

"For a little, you guys need to head back in a few hours," Castle said, walking over to them.

"Why are you holding the book?" Beckett asked.

"I wanna read it Mommy," Eliza said, the book about the Titanosaur one she'd bought herself.

"You can read it when you get back to the beach house," Castle said. "When you're not supposed to be doing something else."

"You'll have more than enough time to read sweetie," Beckett told her. They were walking together to the exit of the museum with everyone else in their group and she said, "You two don't mind your grandpapa bought-"

"No!" the girls said at the same time.

"Josa's gonna look very pretty in her dress," Eliza said.

"She's right," Julia said. "It was cute and I can't wait until it's warmer and Josa can wear it."

"Actually, she's not going to be able to wear it for a while," Castle told the girls. "Not until she's at least a year and a half or two years old."

"Aw," Eliza said in disappointment. "Too bad Josa," she told her baby sister as they were waiting to cross the street to enter Central Park. "You could have worn for it for your birthday."

Beckett smiled as Josie laughed, thinking of the pinafore dress her father had chosen for his youngest granddaughter. It was dark blue and along the bottom it had cartoonish herbivore dinosaurs in pastel colors. She knew Josie would look adorable in it when she would fit in it and that prompted her to go over to her father. "Why did you get that size Dad?" she asked him when he turned to her.

"I thought it would be better if she could walk instead of crawl in it," Jim answered, not surprised his daughter had asked that. When she nodded he asked, "What're we doing here?"

"Just walking for a little, letting the kids play," Beckett said.

"Yeah," David said with a laugh. "Since they went through the museum without any issues." When the kids old enough to walk ran off the path they were on to the snow he said, "I guess here is good enough."

"Good thing, we'd like to head back soon," Louis commented while the kids were starting a snowball fight. "Join in?" he asked his fiancée.

"Of course," Alexis said with a smile before they were going to the kids.

"Have they mentioned anything about their wedding?" Rebecca asked while they were watching them.

"Not yet," Beckett said first.

"She's right, they're waiting," Castle said. "But if they're serious about the wedding being this year, and before next winter…"

"They decided on that?" Lily asked.

"Yes, because they want an outdoor wedding," Beckett said, smiling at no reaction from anyone else since they all knew that about the couple already.

"Did you tell them about the house?" Brad asked. "Or is it still a secret?"

"No, we told them," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife. He wasn't surprised when the other two couples asked him about it and he said, "We did it on Friday since something came up."

* * *

_"What's wrong Dad?" Alexis said as she came into the family room. "Oh, hey Brennan, Clara… what time is it?" she asked the couple as they were on the TV._

_ "We'll head- hullo Louis," the former said before he cut himself off when he saw his son._

_ "Hey Da," the young man said. "What's the _craic_?"_

_ "Nothing bad luckily," Brennan replied. "But we need to be a little early with your gift."_

_ "Your wedding gift," Beckett corrected her cousin._

_ Nodding Clara said, "It's from all four of us."_

_ "So… a… car?" Louis said slowly when the four didn't say anything._

_ "No, a house," Castle said._

_ "Dad," Alexis told him immediately._

_ "Don't, we wanted to get you one before and now you're getting married we're set this time," Castle said before he handed a paper to her._

_ "The Munson's house?" Alexis asked after she'd gasped in recognition at the picture which was a real estate listing._

_ "I've been in touch with Mr. Munson, they're going to move to Seattle very soon and they're selling the house to us," Castle said. He laughed when his daughter threw her arms around him tightly and hugged him. He could see that Louis was starting to shake Beckett's hand when she pulled him into a brief hug._

_ "Thank you so much," Alexis said. "And to you guys too," she said to Brennan and Clara on the screen. "I wish you were here so we could thank you in person."_

_ "Don't worry, we'll see you soon enough," Brennan replied._

_ "Someone will get you guys tickets to go back to White Mount for a weekend before this summer," Beckett told her daughter and Louis. "Just tell us."_

_ "Sometime in May," Louis commented._

_ "He's right, we'd love to go then. So… it'll be ours," Alexis said._

_ "If there's anything you want done to it we'll pay for that too," Castle said._

_ "Unless they've changed it since the last time I've been then I think Louis and I can afford the paint," Alexis said. "But if you guys are okay paying for the outside…"_

_ "We will," Beckett said, smiling at that. "Your dad forgot to tell you though that the Munsons aren't leaving until the beginning of August. So you'll need to wait until we're back from Europe to move in."_

_ "We don't care," Alexis and Louis said at the same time before they were laughing. She went to her mother and hugged her tightly, thanking her before her fiancé shook her father's hand. Once they had stopped she was going to turn to Brennan and Clara and ask them about coming to see the house when the former was answering her first._

_ "We'll come over there… at some point," Brennan said, looking at his wife._

_ "After the vacation Da," Louis said. "Since you could see the home then."_

_ Noticing the two sets of parents sharing looks Alexis asked, "We can look now?"_

_ "Good guess," Beckett said. "And you can if you'd like."_

_ "It's up to you," Castle added._

_ "Go and look," Clara urged both her son and his fiancée. "You need to prepare for when you can move in, August will be here soon enough."_

_ "Alright, whenever we can," Alexis said, smiling when Louis looked at her to answer._

_ "Right now?" Castle asked._

_ "Right now?" Alexis replied in confusion._

_ "They left on vacation yesterday and if we go now we can take a quick tour before we leave for the city," Beckett explained._

_ "That's true," Alexis replied, looking at her watch and realizing there were two hours until her sisters got out of school. "Thanks so much Brennan, Clara."_

_ "You're very welcome," Brennan said first._

_ "He's right, we wanted you to have a nice home now you're starting your lives together," Clara added._

_ "Thank you Da, Mam," Louis then told his parents. "We'll reserve a room for you, for whenever you'd like to be there."_

_ "See if you can set a room for the kids," Brennan told his son._

_ "We will," Louis said, smiling as he could see his fiancée nodding out of the corner of his eye. After they'd said goodbye to his parents; thanking the two again; he quickly turned to his future in laws and said, "I'm not sure how we can repay-"_

_ "You don't need to," Beckett said gently as she interrupted him. She smiled when Louis did so and said, "But we do ask you leave a room for your sisters too Alexis."_

_ "I will… I was wondering about making a large nursery like room that White Mount has but…" Alexis started to say._

_ "No, it's alright," Castle said. "Just put… bunk beds though that's a suggestion you know."_

_ "I realize Dad, should we go?" Alexis asked._

_ "You want us to go too?" Beckett asked in surprise as the young woman was looking at both her and her father._

_ "Of course, you're buying it for us and if my parents were here I'd ask them along too," Louis said._

_ "Okay, let's see if my dad will stay with Josie," Beckett said. "So we can look around faster."_

_ "The girls aren't going to be happy about missing this," Castle told his wife as they stepped out of the room._

_ "No but they'll have more than enough chances in August," Beckett replied. When she found her father, with Josie in the parlor looking outside, she explained to him where they were going and once he was set with the baby she went with Castle to the foyer._

_ "I really hope you won't mind us asking to paint the outside first," Louis said once they had their coats and outer layers on._

_ "No, it's a horrible color," Castle said._

_ "Better not let the Munsons hear you say that," Alexis said with a smile before they were leaving, saying goodbye to Jim and Josie who were in the entry with them._

_ "Have fun," Jim told them. "We'll be waiting to hear all about it."_

_ "Any idea what color you'd like to paint it?" Beckett asked once they were outside the wall around their house._

_ "Not grey," Alexis said, shaking her head. She studied the house they could already see and commented, "I thought something along the lines of a grey-blue."_

_ "I had thought a light blue," Louis said when his fiancée looked at him._

_ "You have time to work that out," Beckett said in amusement as the couple had looked at each other._

_ "We do," Alexis said as they stared at the house they'd stopped in front of. They walked through the low wooden gate and up to the front door and she said, "Maybe a different kind of fence."_

_ "I think so," Louis agreed with a nod as it was white and not to either of their tastes._

_ Castle was about to unlock the front door when they stepped up onto the porch when Beckett grabbed his arm._

_ "I love the view here," Alexis said with a smile, she and Louis at the west end of the porch. There were chairs there and she sat on one, able to see her family's home across the street._

_ "If you want somewhere further-" Castle started to say._

_ "No, I'm kidding Dad," Alexis said hurriedly, going over to him and squeezing his arm. "I don't mind being across the street this time but call me if you want to come over."_

_ "We will," Beckett said._

_ "No vice versa?" Louis commented._

_ "No," Alexis said with a smile._

_ "She's right, she's our daughter so it'll be her home still," Castle said. "Your room will still be your room." He then held out the keys to his daughter and said, "You can do the honors."_

_ "Thanks Dad," Alexis replied with a smile. She unlocked the door and she and Louis stepped into the entry where they looked around._

_ "When was the home built?" the young man asked._

_ "In the late eighteen-hundreds," Castle told them. "But it's been added onto since then and of course the Munsons worked on it as well."_

_ "It's nice," Alexis told them, looking at the staircase. "Can we look at the bedrooms?"_

_ "We'll need to, but we should look around the downstairs first," Beckett suggested._

_ "I want to see the kitchen," Louis said, smiling at his fiancée as she was hugging him tightly._

_ "Would you want it?" Alexis asked him with a smile._

_ "As long as the kitchen is a good size… and I suppose the dining room," Louis said. "I'd hope we would have great big Christmases… perhaps Thanksgivings too?"_

_ Beckett smiled as Alexis was throwing her arms around her fiancée and then said, "We'd love to do that eventually too."_

_ They were reaching the kitchen after walking through a hallway where they found an office and the downstairs bathroom across from it. Castle and Beckett watched the pair going around the large and open kitchen, a large island and a double oven and a lot of storage and walk in pantry._

_ "This suffices?" Castle couldn't help asking._

_ "It does," Louis said, nodding. "Even the cabinetry… I love this color. Lex?"_

_ "What?" Alexis asked, turning from the large stove._

_ "You can pick the color for here," Louis replied._

_ Laughing softly Alexis said, "We'll pick the colors all over together."_

_ "Good idea," Louis said as they were walking into the family room. They were able to go around to the living room and then to the library and exercise room last where he frowned._

_ "I was thinking the same," Alexis said, smiling at the expression on her fiancé's face. "I don't really want a gym in the house."_

_ "Theater room?" Louis asked._

_ "Eventually," Alexis said with a nod. "Until then I guess a catchall room." She looked at her father and then said, "Don't suggest paying for it."_

_ "Only the outside paint," Castle said, holding up his hands._

_ Smiling at her husband Beckett said, "It's why we haven't said anything."_

_ "It's just a perfect home," Alexis said, walking out of that room and back to the library. "Well… for us."_

_ "Yeah, I mean Victorians are nice, but I liked the shingles on our house," Castle said, knowing she was talking to him._

_ Laughing softly Beckett said, "I don't mind our house," as he'd been looking at her. "Let's head upstairs."_

_ "Okay," Alexis said, starting to head over to the entry before she felt a hand on her arm._

_ "They wanted us to take off our shoes if we were going into the bedrooms," Beckett explained._

_ "I don't blame them," Louis said as they walked to the bottom of the staircase. He removed his shoes with the others and then went to his fiancée, taking her hand before they started walking up together. "Where should we go?" he asked once they'd reached the top._

_ "Let's go through the other bedrooms first," Alexis said, seeing several open doors around them. "Leave the master for last."_

_ As they were walking by each bedroom, Beckett was pleased to see they were all a good size and the bathrooms attached to each was modern though every room needed paint. When they were getting close to the master bedroom, she wasn't surprised when the pair were choosing the bedrooms for their siblings and Louis' parents. They came to the next and were turning to her and Beckett when her husband was speaking quickly to cut them off before they could talk first._

_ "You don't have to set aside a room for us," Castle was saying. "Since we're right across the street and I don't know if we'd spend the night."_

_ "I was debating that," Alexis told her parents. "But it's up to you in the end."_

_ "It's alright," Beckett said, speaking so they would know her opinion as well. "If we ever needed; for any reason; to stay you can just give us whatever you're setting aside for a guest room or rooms."_

_ "Sound idea," Louis commented. He laughed slightly when his fiancée nudged his side and then said, "Two more and then we'll see what'll be our room."_

_ After they'd explored the final two rooms the group went to the double doors of the master bedroom before Alexis and Louis were stepping inside first._

_ "Wow," Alexis breathed as they were looking around. She then thought of something and asked her father, "Is it bigger than your master?"_

_ "It depends on the bathroom, but it looks like out here is about the same size," Castle replied. "But our layout is really weird."_

_ "I don't want to change it," Beckett said when her husband looked at her._

_ "Okay, but if you ever want to change anything let me know," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife shook her head firmly and he took her hand as they went to what was the turret in the design of the house._

_ "This is a view," Louis said in awe as they could just see the ocean in between her parents' and the Foster's home._

_ "It is," Alexis said with a smile. "Let's see the bathroom."_

_ "_She has something in mind_," Castle told his wife in Irish._

_ Beckett could only smile at that as they were looking into the bathroom, remaining in the doorway as the couple ahead of them just stepped inside. "Is everything okay in here?" she finally asked after they'd looked around._

_ "Yeah, it is," Alexis said. "I'm surprised they had color other than grey here," she added as there were blue-green tiles in the shower and it was also the color of the walls. Eventually she shook herself before she turned to face her parents and told them, "I need to ask Louis about something before we go."_

_ "To the backyard," the young man reminded his fiancée._

_ "To there," Alexis replied reluctantly with a nod. "Here," she then told him, taking his hand and pulling him over to the bedroom. "I want to put the bed here," she said as she was standing against one wall of the turret. "It's a little weird-"_

_ "No, I like the idea," Louis interrupted her. "That way we can see the ocean."_

_ "It can work. But what will you do with the rest of the space?" Beckett asked as that left most of the room wide open._

_ "I think put a small couch, armchairs here," Louis said, walking to the small fireplace in the wall across from the bed that was against the wall opposite it. "Maybe that wall behind the bed dressers or perhaps bookshelves?"_

_ "The latter," Alexis said. She smiled with Louis nodded seriously at her before they laughed together, and they left the room before they headed down the stairs._

_ Once they'd gotten their shoes on the four walked together down the hall and through the family room and kitchen before they stepped outside and paused under the patio cover to take everything in._

_ "I completely forgot what they had here," Alexis said as she spotted the pool and the short slide in rocks at the deep end._

_ "Very nice," Louis said, nodding his head as he looked around. "Ah, fantastic, raised garden boxes. We can have vegetables, enough space for some fruit as well. You've bought it fully?"_

_ "We're just in escrow," Castle answered. He laughed when the young man shook his hand firmly before they were walking around the backyard a little. When they'd gone back inside he said, "We're glad to see everything is set here."_

_ "Just the walls," Beckett reminded her husband._

_ "Except for the master bath," Alexis was quick to remind them as they were leaving the house._

_ "I wonder what colors you'll end up using," Beckett told her oldest as they waited for Castle to lock the front door._

_ "Me too… we might not go so crazy as we did in the townhouse," Alexis said with a smile. "Or use yellow for our bedroom."_

_ "That's up to you Lex," Louis told her before they were walking down the path to leave._

_ As the two were discussing different colors Castle squeezed his wife's hand he was holding and said, "I'm so happy right now."_

_ Beckett was smiling as she squeezed back and told him, "I don't blame you; it'll be nice since the girls won't need to go that far."_

_ "That's right, they can come over whenever you let them," Alexis said._

_ "What happened to whenever they want to?" Castle asked._

_ "It's better they ask you," Alexis said._

_ "And they will," Beckett said firmly. She wasn't surprised when her daughter and Louis laughed, and they continued to their house to finish preparing for their drive into the city._


	37. With The Music On (Part 2)

"Mommy," Eliza said.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked as she was putting mascara on.

"When are you gonna put on your jewelry?" Eliza asked.

"Soon, I need to get dressed first okay?" Beckett told her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, but I can't wait," Eliza said.

"I know, go with your sisters so they're not by themselves," Beckett told her.

Nodding, Eliza hurried back out into her parents' bedroom and saw Julia was still on the bed with Josie and playing with her new toy. She hurried up onto the bed and after she'd climbed on it, she asked, "What are you playing?"

"Dinosaurs," Julia replied, holding up their baby sister's new toy. "Tigger's a T-Rex."

"Ooh, that's scary," Eliza said to the baby who was soon smiling at her. "I want to play too."

"Well… we don't have another toy," Julia said since she had only been using the two.

"I can make my fingers into people," Eliza said suddenly. "I get to play with your Titanosaur," she said to Josie.

After the baby had vocalized Julia said, "Sure, let's start 'cause I'm sure Mom will be finished soon." She handed the Titanosaur to Josie and then said, "Let him go around and eat the grass. Remember?" She held out her hand and wriggled her fingers saying, "Let him eat the leaves." When Josie started to wave the stuffed toy back and forth, she had to move her fingers out of the way but managed before she whispered to her other sister, "The people," before Eliza nodded and she watched her to see what she'd do.

"La, la, la, I get to go with the dinosaurs," the little girl was saying in a singsong tone of voice as she walked her index and middle fingers across the top of the bed. Eliza went to the toy and pretended to pet it, smiling with her sister as Josie started to laugh at that. "Is Tigger going to play?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait," Julia said quickly before she let the other two play a little longer. She then brought out the Tigger doll and gave a little growl so she wouldn't scare them.

"Oh no!" Eliza said in a very gentle tone; also so she wouldn't scare Josie. "It's the T-Rex we hafta go!" She had to help Josie move the dinosaur toy she had but finally pretended to make her fingers ride the dinosaur as she moved it away, Julia chasing her around the bed. She soon had to stop as she was laughing too hard and she soon rolled onto her back saying, "That was fun."

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod. And with that she immediately started to tickle her sister, Eliza crying out in laughter while Josie was squealing and then laughing herself.

"Oh! Stop, you're tickling me!" Eliza was able to say through her laughter.

"Sorry, it's fun to do that," Julia said, stopping and then helping her sister sit up.

"I wish my neck wasn't like that," Eliza said with a smile. She then frowned and said, "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm here girls," Beckett said, walking fully into the room as she'd been watching the girls a little hidden so they wouldn't spot her.

"You look pretty Mommy," Eliza said after Josie squealed in joy at seeing her.

"I'm only wearing my robe sweetie, I need to change first," Beckett replied though she was smiling. She leaned over the bed and kissed the top of Josie's head before she shared one with Julia and Eliza. "I need to get dressed so keep watching your sister," she told them as she went over to the closet.

"We'll keep her safe," Eliza said firmly.

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling and trying not to laugh at the way Julia was looking at her little sister. She ducked inside and got her robe off as she listened to her daughters playing again with their baby sister. She was still smiling as she could hear them when she stepped out, she motioned to Julia who soon looked at her.

"Hold Josa," Julia told her little sister.

"Sure," Eliza said, knowing their mother needed her help.

"This dress is so, so pretty Mom," Julia said when she was inside the closet. She reached up to the back of her dress and after she'd zipped it up she said, "You should wear it again. What about in Tahiti?"

Turning around to her daughter Beckett said in amusement, "You know it's not really going to work there."

"Still, you should wear- Adare!" Julia said before she cut herself off with a gasp and then exclaimed the last.

"I was thinking of doing that," Beckett said with a smile. "So thank you."

"Good, do you need to go?" Julia asked.

Beckett was about to answer when she then heard her husband's voice outside in the bedroom and she walked out with Julia to find him lying on the bed. "Rick, you're going to mess your tuxedo up," she said though she was smiling.

"I won't," Castle replied easily, letting Josie play with his fingers. "But we need to go, don't we?"

"So do they," Beckett replied as she went to the bed to pick up Josie.

"I can take her Mom," Julia said as she hurried after her.

"Let me hold her until you guys need to go," Beckett said with a smile at her. She kissed Josie's cheek and then lips saying, "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie. I love you."

Castle, who'd put on his blazer, reached for the baby and kissed her saying, "She's right, we'll be back tomorrow and I really hope you have a great night with everyone else. I love you too sweetheart."

Walking out into the entry Beckett saw that the others were there and they started saying goodbye to them until she said, "We'll call before we drive out… we'll try not to be too late but-"

"Aren't you gonna stay up Mommy?" Eliza asked her.

"We're not sure," Castle answered before his wife could say anything. "We may but if it gets boring we might come home and get our sleep so we can get back home with you guys."

"We'll need to see," Beckett said, trying not to laugh as Eliza was pouting slightly.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Martha said. "Whenever that is. Enjoy your night."

Thanking the others, Beckett stood with Castle in the doorway looking down the hall before they were going around the corner to the elevators. When she stepped back in the loft she gasped when her husband wrapped his arms around her suddenly as soon as the door was closed. Before she could say a word, he was kissing her, gently on the lips at first before he suddenly made it passionate.

Castle wasn't sure how long he was doing that and only stopped once he knew they needed to take regular breaths. When they slowly parted, she sighed and he said, "I couldn't help myself," knowing he had her lipstick on his lips again.

"I'm not surprised, I should have waited," Beckett told him.

Shrugging Castle said, "I could have waited," a little startled when she laughed briefly.

"Sorry, I don't think either of us could have done that," Beckett told him. "Let me go love, we need to head downstairs."

Sighing, Castle reluctantly let her go and got his handkerchief from his back pocket while she was going back to their room. He wanted to follow her and watch her but schooled himself to stay in place which he pointed out to her when she walked back to him.

"I noticed, but that's only because we weren't going to have the opportunity to do much," Beckett told him with a smile. She squeezed his hand and said, "We have tonight back here so let's just enjoying dancing together."

"I will," Castle reassured her. He squeezed her hands back when she did so to him and he went to the entry closet where he got her wrap for that night. "It's a shame you didn't get the chance to wear that back in England."

"It's alright," Beckett said, her wrap white as well and going almost down to her knees. "I never went outside really so I was warm. Thank you," she said, telling him the last as he had handed her her white clutch purse.

"You're welcome," Castle replied, pulling on his coat before he buttoned it. When they were ready, he held his arm out to her and they left the loft together to head down to the front of the building before they spotted the limo they were sharing with the Fosters and Davises.

"Good evening," David said with a smile at the pair as they settled on their seat. "You guys look great."

"Luckily no one else there is going to know that we were wearing these same dresses at the ball last week," Lily commented.

"That reminds me," Rebecca said. "What happened to Skye and Mary?"

"Skye got a case," Beckett explained, trying not to smile at the others all turning their heads towards her. "Just an incident but it's in San Francisco and she hasn't finished it yet."

"What?" Castle asked, startled at the others turning to him.

"Have you asked her to look for your house in Mill Valley?" Brad asked.

Making a face at him Castle said, "No, she's been talking mainly to Kate and she wouldn't have the chance to look either. She is working and I think it's better if she does that instead of going out of the city."

"Wow mature of you," Brad commented, laughing and getting his leg out of the way as his friend tried to kick at it.

"Rick," Beckett said, squeezing his hand to stop him.

Castle was about to speak when they could feel the limo stopping and he looked out to see that they'd reached the building where the ball was. "Here we go," he said to his wife as David and Rebecca was the first to leave the car. They waited for Brad and Lily to follow the mayor and his wife before they got out and walked down the red carpet. He could feel his wife's hand tighten on his arm as pictures were being taken of them and looked at her, knowing she wasn't enjoying the media. But they were soon inside, and he said, "You'll look amazing in those pictures."

"I don't care," Beckett replied as she was taking off her wrap with his help. "I think what matters more if you're alright with how I look."

Smiling at her Castle said in Irish, "_More than alright, you had me on my back when I saw you. I was stunned_."

Though she was tempted to remind him he was playing with their baby girl, Beckett merely smiled and hugged him tightly before the others were getting their attention. She murmured to him in Irish; as they were walking to the ballroom; "_Thank you, and you still look delectable_."

Doing his best not to stumble at that, Castle was relieved when they walked into the large room without issue and made it to their table. He was just holding his wife's chair out for her when they heard someone calling her name.

Since there were so many people inside the room Beckett couldn't determine who it was and she assumed it was the boys. She turned and smiled before she saw who exactly it was, and she picked up the skirt of her gown slightly to walk over to him the best she could in her heels as he was speaking while she neared.

"I'm so, so happy to see you," Darnley said, picking his friend up and spinning her once when they had reached one another.

"So am I," Beckett said, embracing him as tightly as she could. "December seems like a long time ago."

"It was, way too long," Darnley replied before he let her go. "Wow you look… what word can I use?"

"Rick's used most of them," Beckett said wryly as she knew her friend was using that to see how her husband had reacted. "Last week and tonight."

"Good, then my job as older brother is done," Darnley said jokingly.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett was quick to embrace him again though it was short as she was turning her attention to her friend's husband. "I'm so glad to see you too," she said to Nkosi as they exchanged a hug.

"And I am as well," the investigator replied. "Also because Patrick was anxious to reach you."

"Hey, we're close," Darnley said, looking at the two after he'd shaking Castle's hand. "Oh wait, one last thing for the big brother routine," he said suddenly.

"She's happy and I'm not mistreating her in any way," Castle commented.

"Now my job's done," Darnley said, clapping his hands together once.

"Go to the table you nut," Beckett said jokingly, playfully pushing his shoulder though without much force. She squeezed it as they walked over to the other two couples and she went to her husband while the pair was greeting the Fosters and Davises.

"_Was I presumptive_?" Castle asked her in Irish.

"You already know the answer," Beckett told him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Castle's response to that was to take his wife's hand and kiss the back of it before he helped her to her seat. He was just about to sit himself before Brad was directing their attention to the entry of the room. Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was the boys and Jenny and he said to his wife, "I almost forgot Lanie and Dylan weren't coming."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile before she stood and went over to the three with him. "Gates?"

"She's coming in," Esposito said as she was hugging him briefly. "And will probably keep coming since she's friends with the mayor."

Nodding Beckett said, "You saw the baby?"

"Miles? We did," Ryan replied as he hugged her.

"He's adorable," Jenny commented.

"You went in to see him too?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Jenny said, "They want us to go over to their place later this week, Kevin took a picture for me."

"How're your boys doing?" Beckett asked.

"Great, Tommy's getting so tall," Jenny said with a smile. "And Danny's starting to shadow his brother."

"Any problems between them?" Castle asked.

"No but we're watching them to make sure," Ryan replied.

"And your girls? How's Alexis?" Jenny asked.

Talking with the three about their family and their trip to White Mount, Beckett wasn't surprised to see a slight frown on Esposito's face when she and Castle stopped talking about their case. "What is it?" she asked him.

"You worked overseas?" Esposito said.

"Sort of," Castle said, realizing then why the detective had been frowning. "We were there in a really limited capacity and Mercer mostly spoke with Brennan… and Kate."

"I don't think it's going to happen again, and it wasn't a murder anyways," Beckett said.

"Are you jealous?" Ryan asked his partner.

"No, just confused how that happened," Esposito said.

Noticing the other guests were moving to sit down Beckett said, "I want to ask about Gates later."

"Yeah," Esposito said, Ryan nodding next to him before they went to sit at their table.

Once he and Beckett were set back with the others Castle said, "It feels empty."

"Don't mention that to Skye," Beckett told him hurriedly. "She felt horrible not being able to bring Mary."

"Does she enjoy it at all herself?" Nkosi asked.

Beckett couldn't reply to that as the mayor was stepping up to the microphone set up by the main table and she took her husband's hand as they listened to her speech. When it was finished shortly after she gave him a slight smile before turning back to her friend's husband. "She does but only because Mary's there," she finally answered him.

"Yeah, you two would definitely be fraternal twins," Lily commented.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "She said she'd make it up to Mary in Spain."

"Why not Mexico City? You guys are going there first, aren't you?" Darnley asked. He was surprised when his friend looked uncertain then and looked to her husband.

"It's the investigation they're going to do with _Ghost Adventures_," Castle explained. "It might be draining."

"Huh," Darnley said, looking at Beckett. "She is going still, right?"

Before her husband could answer the dinner was being served and Beckett took the opportunity to tell her friend, "I am, not happily but apparently I'll have to shake that before the island."

"Especially for the girls," Rebecca commented.

"They'll be fine," Beckett assured her.

"She's right, and Skye does know what she's doing," Castle said.

Beckett was relieved when the subject changed to their kids and they were walking about Maddy and Keo first. "She's going to start school this fall?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah," Darnley grumbled.

"He does not like the idea," Nkosi said in amusement. He squeezed his husband's arm and told him, "I don't either, but they must have an education."

"How're your parents taking it?" Castle asked, recalling the two watched their grandchildren while the fathers were working.

"They're okay with it, they raised Trev to think education is important," Darnley began. "It is but I don't want them to grow up. What about Alexis?"

Beckett couldn't help laughing and said, "I guess our kids are next?"

"She's the only one of the group engaged," Brad commented, smiling when his friend glanced at him.

Castle didn't comment about that and was telling the others about their tour of the house, Beckett helping him. They moved on to their three youngest; as that was all there was to talk about the newly engaged couple; and he squeezed his wife's hand in thanks before they were talking about Julia's next competition.

* * *

"You've seemed to have relaxed more," Beckett was saying. "Dancing with me."

"I'll point out I'm not trying to pretend we're together," Darnley replied easily.

Beckett laughed softly before saying, "That makes sense. What about tomorrow."

"Our flight's at eleven," Darnley answered, knowing what she wanted to know.

"Have breakfast with us?" Beckett asked him.

Nodding Darnley said, "Alright, I was hoping we could go somewhere with you."

"We're having it at the loft," Beckett informed him.

"Oh, great," Darnley said after thinking for a moment. The song they were dancing to ended and he said, "Let's hurry," starting to turn. When they had both done so he paused and then looked at his friend before saying, "Interesting."

"Take me over to him," Beckett replied, making sure she was smiling as she was walking up to their husbands who'd been dancing. "Everything okay?" she asked when they were close.

"Definitely," Nkosi replied before he took his husband's hand.

"Rick?" Beckett asked as her husband was looking to the side of the ballroom.

"Yeah… um, could we head back to the loft?" Castle asked.

Hearing the slight desperation in his voice; and with the fact that they'd been there for nearly three and a half hours; Beckett nodded and said, "We should start saying goodbye to everyone."

Castle held her hand, relieved she wasn't asking why he wanted to go, and they went back to their table where they found everyone else was preparing to leave as well. After they'd said goodbye to them, as well as Jenny and the boys, they went back in a taxi as David had been held back by the mayor of another town on Long Island for a talk. "Sorry about the limo," he said once they were on their way.

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "Don't worry, I just hope you'll talk to me once we're back home."

"I will," Castle said, wrapping his arm around her before they got closer to their building. He paid the cabbie hurriedly before going inside, smiling at the doorman's greeting before they were in an elevator on their own. "You're sure you didn't want to leave," he said to her.

"A little late asking me now," Beckett told him though she was smiling at the same time. She kissed his cheek and told him reassuringly, "I'm fine, to be honest I'm glad we're back."

"Me too," Castle said, smiling at her. He was just about to lean in to kiss her, but the car was stopping and the door was opening before they walked down to the loft.

Waiting until they were taking off their coat and wrap Beckett asked him, "Do we have any wine?"

"We should," Castle said with a nod, knowing what she wanted to do. He hung his coat and headed to the wine cooler before he studied what was still there. "White or red?" he called out to her as he knew she was in their bedroom hanging her wrap.

"White," Beckett replied as she walked out. While her husband was looking at the bottles, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind saying, "Let me pour."

"Sure," Castle said, finally deciding on a bottle and then handing it to her. While she got glasses for them, he was taking off his blazer before unknotting his bow tie and pulling it off. "Thanks," he said when she handed him one glass that was only slightly filled. They tapped them together and he took a sip, studying her as she was doing the same.

"Come here," Beckett told him gently and taking his free hand to pull him over to the tall table. She set down her glass and once her husband had done the same, she wrapped her arms around him murmuring, "Tell me love."

Sighing at her gentle tone Castle said, "It happened when you and Darnley were dancing."

* * *

_"I think Maddy might want to do the same as me," Nkosi was telling him as they stood on the edge of the dance floor._

_ Castle was about to answer when he suddenly heard the word writer and paused, looking at the investigator as the group of men at a table behind them continued to talk._

_ "I don't know, you think she needs it?" one man said. "They're still married."_

_ "Come on, as old as he is," another said with a groan. "She needs a long hard smash."_

_ "And you're going to do that? Have you seen her t-"_

_ "Rick, don't!" Nkosi said as Castle was about to turn. He was struggling since the writer was taller and heavier than he was, but a sudden idea came to him and he made him turn around before taking his hands._

_ "What're you doing?" Castle asked in surprise as the investigator was putting them into a dancing hold._

_ "Keeping you from going to jail," Nkosi said. "And luckily that worked," he said as he'd noticed the men had gotten up from the table._

* * *

Sighing when his wife was looking at him closely Castle said, "They weren't talking admiringly about your chest."

"That's not a surprise," Beckett said. "And while I don't like you getting into a fight, I appreciate you wanting to stop them from doing anything." She smiled when her husband nodded and she kissed his cheek before she said, "But we're alone now luckily and we don't need to worry about anyone else okay?"

"No," Castle replied, bringing her closer to him. He was tempted to kiss her before he paused and said, "Again, I love every aspect of you."

"I know," Beckett said. "And I feel the same about you." She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed her and she hurriedly kissed him back, holding him tightly until they needed to breathe. They continued, running their hands over one another until she could have sworn her body was literally burning. Pressing her forehead against his she whispered, "I wanted one last dance Rick."

Though he didn't want to let her go, Castle figured out how he could keep from doing that and he wrapped his left arm around her tightly while he was grabbing his phone with his right. Feeling his wife's arms wrapping around him he knew she didn't mind and he started some Coltrane playing before setting the phone next to their glasses. He wrapped his arms around her once they stood and said, "It was a great night though; up until then."

"It was," Beckett said, pressing close against him while they swayed. She then smiled and said, "You know I saw them looking at me."

"Those men?" Castle asked his wife. He felt her nod and then said, "When did you see them?"

"Towards the end of the dance I was sharing with Patrick," Beckett said. "I get the feeling they walked around towards where we were, intending to dance with me."

"Yes…" Castle started to say.

"I wouldn't have said yes," Beckett reassured him.

"No, I realized," Castle said swiftly. "I'm just thinking of how stupid they were."

"In many ways," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded, or when they moved into each other to kiss again. That one was very gentle, and they were lingering for a while before needing to part. "I love you Rick," she said as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously. He ran his hands along her back and breathed out hard saying, "How much longer."

Beckett's response to that was to turn to his phone and shut off the music, walking back to him and kissing him deeply on the lips. When they needed to breathe, she felt his lips going down to her neck and she breathed out a little harder as he pressed at her skin. When he moved around back up to her lips, she cupped his face in her hands so he would stop and she looked into his eyes. She felt a slight tremble going through her body as he was staring at her intently and she wrapped her arms around his neck before her husband was suddenly picking her up. She let out a short cry of surprise and then laughed briefly before she said, "I didn't want you to do that."

"Oh… put you down?" Castle asked her.

"Please," Beckett replied. Once her feet were back on the floor, she took her husband's hand and tugged him over to the couch where she nodded to the chez lounge part. "Sit," she told him as he looked uncertain.

"Sure," Castle said slowly before he toed off his shoes and got onto the couch. Seeing she was going to climb on his lap he was prepared for her and then pulled her onto him. Holding her closely as he pressed his forehead to her temple he said, "I wish I would have asked us to come back sooner."

"Pervert," Beckett told him, knowing he was joking. She kissed his forehead and said, "But I'm enjoying this."

"So am I," Castle said, reaching for the fabric that fell from the backs of the dress' straps and letting it slip over his hand. "I can't get over how great you looked in this," he told her seriously as he then touched the sapphires on her neck.

Biting her lower lip, Beckett watched as her husband moved his hand around to her front and then slipped it underneath the strap over her right shoulder. "I'll wear it again for you," she told him, not surprised when he looked up at her.

"Really?" Castle said. When she nodded, he smiled and said, "Thank you, but please wear it when you want to."

"I will," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing him gently. After she pulled away, she told him, "Let's go to bed."

"Sure," Castle said with a nod before she was getting off him. He followed her over to their room and next to the bed he kissed her deeply before saying, "I wanted to carry you. Can we go back and do that again?"

Beckett couldn't help laughing at his tone of voice and she shook her head, reaching behind her to unzip her dress partially. She wasn't surprised when her husband stepped up to her and she was turning for him before he finished it and spread her dress so much that he was getting her straps off her shoulders.

"You didn't want that?" Castle asked slightly uncertainly when she turned around to him.

"It's a little too fast," Beckett said easily, pushing the straps back onto her shoulders. She stepped a little closer to him and then reached up for the buttons on his shirt, getting that open and out from his trousers. Before he could reach for it, she was opening his fly and stepped back to allow him to remove his pants.

"You now?" Castle asked hopefully as he was left in his boxers. He saw she was looking down at his groin and he was about to say her name when she was stopping him by reaching for her dress again.

"You have to let me admire," Beckett said simply to him.

"I'm not sure what you're admiring," Castle said. When he saw her brow furrow he explained saying, "It's just… bulgy."

"And I appreciate that," Beckett said.

"You find it arousing," Castle stated.

"Yes," Beckett said simply as she stepped out of her dress. She smiled when her husband was taking it, going into the closet where she could hear him hanging it up. As she looked over there, she couldn't help getting a glimpse of the full-length mirror he still had in the room and she called his name as she stood.

"Ye-es," Castle started to say before he dragged out the word when he stepped back into the bedroom to find his wife was naked and standing next to their bed. "Wait," he said in a rush.

At first Beckett was surprised when he wasn't moving but as he removed his boxers she smiled and then said, "What if I wanted those still on."

"I would have begged you to let me remove them," Castle said, tossing the silk aside.

"Constricting?" Beckett inquired as she stepped up to him.

"Incredibly tight," Castle replied, grunting in the middle of saying that as his wife was gripping his erection gently. "You're going to get me off," he warned her as she slid her hand up to the tip.

"I won't," Beckett said simply before she was running her finger over him and then moving her hand away. "I wanted to use that again," she said, nodding her head.

Following the direction she'd moved her head in Castle saw she was indicating the mirror and he breathed out hard before she was putting her hands flat on his chest. "We can but…" he started to say before he leaned down to his wife's ear.

Trembling as she felt his breath against her skin, Beckett listened to him before she smiled and said, "We've done that recently. But I think we can manage after the mirror." She continued to smile as he breathed out hard and she waited for him to move the mirror over to the wall next to his side of the bed before he was sitting and waiting for her to sit on his lap.

"We should have done this out on the couch," Castle couldn't help commenting as she was straddling his legs he had pressed together.

"Pervert," Beckett said, rocking once against him.

Grunting, as his erection was still against his stomach, Castle gasped out, "Weren't you supposed to get that inside you?"

"Are you telling me what I should do?" Beckett teased him, looking in the mirror at his reflection behind her.

"Yes!" Castle gasped as she got back up and reached behind her for him. He nearly wheezed when her fingers curled around him again and he almost moved with her as she pulled his length off his skin. He stopped himself when he abruptly realized what he was doing and he grabbed her hips as she rose above him, letting her get the tip of him inside of her.

Moving her hand away, Beckett was very careful in lowering her body, not wanting to slam down on him. She moved carefully so her legs would be on either side of his and once she was sure of her balance and him sheathed firmly within her she let herself look at the mirror. She didn't realize her husband was watching her, so she couldn't help gasping a bit as he reached up to her breasts while he whispered into her ear huskily.

"Can you see enough love?" Castle asked.

Nodding her head Beckett was somehow able to say, "C-can you?"

"Yes," Castle breathed against the back of her shoulder. He could suddenly feel her hand reaching in between their legs and he thought she might start touching what she could around his groin. But when her hand was trying to slip between his legs, he warned her saying, "You'll have to spread yours m-more."

Though she wanted to smile at her husband's stammer, Beckett only reached for his right knee and squeezed it firmly. When she heard him muttering that she was a vixen and then spreading his legs apart enough she reached down again. She cupped underneath his length and gently squeezed as he was cursing heavily and she cried out sharply in response as he jerked up against her slightly. She moved her hand shortly after that and reached up to where they were coupled. She could feel where he disappeared into her and she watched her fingers in the mirror and with the way her husband's hands were gripping her tighter she knew he could see too. Finally, she couldn't wait and she reached behind her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her first thrust was steady; the floor under her feet providing her leverage; and they were both gasping out in pleasure as it was quick to send a bolt of sensation through them. She then proceeded to move more steadily and in a rhythm that was a little slow at first, knowing by her husband grasping her hips that he wasn't sure about it.

Castle trusted his wife, but he desperately wanted to feel her more than he was, and he did his best to move in unison with her so he'd have a little distraction from that. When she suddenly grabbed his hands and put them up on her breasts, he was immediately fondling them though he found he was a little clumsy as he was using the mirror to help him. But she seemed to be enjoying it and every time she pressed back against him he was grunting as she ended up tugging his member and adding to their friction. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he groaned against the side of her head, "Please my love I want us to fuck," hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"You'll have to help me," Beckett said, rocking her hips against him carefully.

"I will," Castle whispered to her.

Bracing herself, Beckett then started to move up and down as hard and fast as she could, and she was crying out her husband's name while he was responding to her. She could hear their skin slapping together loudly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensation of him firmly within her, rubbing her continuously. Her entire body was on fire and every inch of it felt hypersensitive, so much so that when her husband's hands came to cup over her breasts, she wasn't sure how she wasn't climaxing fully. "Oh… oh god Rick I…" she gasped out to him, stumbling in her pace.

"Don't worry," Castle panted to her, holding her tightly to him. "Stay still… just for a little," he said as he was nuzzling the side of her neck.

Trying her best to get her breath back, Beckett closed her eyes while Castle was kissing around her collarbone and neck. "You… Rick I want more than just this."

"I know, we will," Castle said, doing his best not to think about how his erection was throbbing. "But I wanted to be able to do this…"

Beckett was a little surprised when her husband was suddenly caressing her, and she bit her lower lip hard as she was watching his hands. In the mirror she saw him beginning with her breasts, lightly stroking at them before his fingers were focusing on her nipples. She gasped when he lightly pinched at her before twisting them gently and she arched against him a little hard. When he moved his hands down her eyes closed as she was letting the sensation of them sliding over her fill her body. When he reached her sex, they shot back open and then rolled back as he had lightly touched her clit before he was rubbing at it more firmly and didn't stop.

Listening to his wife gasping, moaning and crying out at his touch Castle was fighting himself to not pull her off him and throw her down on the bed to pound her into the mattress. He did that for a bit longer until finally he had to stop, and he breathed out to his wife saying, "Kate, I want to fuck you."

The strain in her husband's voice was equal to what she was feeling at that moment, so Beckett started to move immediately before they were doing it together. She could feel him trying to match her and she reached back for him so he was close to her. She didn't try to keep track of time at that moment, instead focused on bringing them to their final peak. When she found it first, she managed to cry out to her husband, "Oh… Rick… I… I can see your cock so deep in my pussy… don't stop… Rick!" She tried to watch where they were coupled in the mirror, but it became too difficult and she had to close her eyes to withstand everything going through her entire body, ecstasy making her burn in joy.

"My fucking goddess I'll… I won't stop taking you, make you beg me to stop," Castle groaned just before he was joining her. "Kate…" he groaned out hard just as his own orgasm was hitting him and he was holding onto her harder. He felt a sense of relief but also complete delight at reaching his peak and he did his best to follow her until she was slowing down in front of him. When she stopped, he held onto her body and did his best to continue as he was still thrusting. He wasn't sure how long it took after she had stopped but once he'd given her a last thrust, he was breathing roughly though he couldn't help kissing around her shoulders and back that he could reach.

When she felt her husband was settled enough Beckett reached to the back of his head and cupped it asking, "Can you move?"

"I can," Castle assured her before he let her go so she could get up. He was pleased to hear her groan as well when he slipped out of her and was going to stand up before she stopped him.

Reaching down to his erection, Beckett lightly fingered it and told him, "Thank you."

"Thank yourself," Castle was quick to respond. "It's only like that because of you." He felt a thrill race through him at her smile and he stood up immediately, pulling her against his chest and kissing her deeply. When they finally parted, he let her go over to the bed before she lay on it in the middle and he hurried to follow her so they could kiss again. He had no idea how many times they did that, but when they stopped his lips were throbbing and she was caressing his back. "Goddess," he breathed to her before they were kissing again.

When they finally pulled away from one another Beckett lightly ran her nails over his scalp before she told him, "I'm ready for more."

"Me too, but about my idea… no need for it," Castle said firmly.

"Alright but we can do it later tonight," Beckett said, a little surprised as he'd asked if they could be together on their knees on the floor at the end of the bed.

"If we decide we want to leave here," Castle said, laying on his back before she was going to him and pressing against his side. He held her to him with one arm and his other hand was under his head as he said, "We can cuddle for a while," looking at her.

Smiling Beckett leaned up and kissed him before she murmured, "Not for long."

"You want me love?" Castle asked her seriously, staring into her eyes.

"Repeatedly," Beckett breathed to him before he was moving so they could kiss again. They were doing that for some time, and she felt her body aching by the time they parted and she whispered to him when they parted, "Fuck me lover, I want to feel you pounding my back into the bed."

"You want my cock?" Castle asked her, nuzzling her lips with his.

"As deep inside my pussy as you can," Beckett told him. She wasn't surprised when he flipped her onto her back at that moment and she was kissing him hard as she could feel his erection against her again. When they finally forced themselves to stop, she was getting herself settled back on the bed and spreading her legs wide while they were using their hands to guide him to her sex. As he slid into her carefully at first, she was digging her fingertips into his back a little as it set off jolts of pleasure running through her sex and up her body. She was breathing hard when he paused before he was fully within her and when he then rammed into her she cried out in joy and was wrapping her legs around him tightly.

Before his wife could tell him to start Castle was thrusting, going rapidly as Beckett had whispered to him that she wanted a quickie. He was so fast that he had to stop before they were climaxing and he apologized to her before she nuzzled his temple with her lips.

"Don't worry," Beckett told him with a slight smile. "I know what you're going through; so am I."

Castle kissed his wife then and did so deeply, their tongues meeting shortly after and tangling together for a while before he pulled away from her so they could breathe. He smiled at her and said, "I should start again."

"You should," Beckett said. She tried to brace herself, but she was unable to prepare for what he would provide her as he was giving her heavy friction and getting deep within her again. She wasn't surprised when she climaxed shortly after he started and she was nearly clawing at his back, the pleasure intense again especially when he joined her. She didn't know how she wasn't orgasming a second time feeling his release, only aware she was feeling even stronger ecstasy. She had no idea how long they were clasped together, going through the end of their efforts and they were breathing heavily in the silent room, trying to recover before either of them could speak.

"I…" Castle started to say. "I really hope we'll take things a little slower next time."

"That's a shame," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise and told him, "I did want to do the same thing again."

"Well… we have a lot of time," Castle said, gently withdrawing from her. "We could do both."

"Then we should start," Beckett said.

"Not just yet," Castle said seriously, leaning down and kissing her fervently before he was rubbing at her clit to arouse her again so they could make love as she cried out to him in bliss.

* * *

Slumped against her husband's chest as they had finally climaxed, Beckett found her breathing was harsh and rapid, but she was full of pleasure. She and Castle had just climaxed close together for the fifth time that night and she couldn't deny feeling some fatigue. "Rick-" she started to say.

"Don't worry," Castle said, kissing her temple. He helped her off him and then said, "I think we should sleep?"

"You can make decisions too you know," Beckett teased him at his questioning tone.

"Then let's rest a little and see what we can do after that," Castle said. He helped his wife off him and laid down first before he wrapped his arms around her tightly before he said, "Thoughts?"

Unable to help smiling again at her husband figuring that out, Beckett told him, "You want a quickie again."

"I'd like to if you're alright," Castle said.

"I think it would be, but I wouldn't mind a little break," Beckett replied easily. She watched him reaching for the covers and she helped him with them so they were covered. Once they were set, she snuggled against his side again and said, "Tell me something," not surprised when his response to that came swiftly.

"It was the last day of our honeymoon and the morning after we'd managed to drag ourselves out of bed," Castle began.

* * *

_As she was spooning out the eggs she had scrambled onto a plate from the pan, Kate froze as she could feel her husband's arms winding around her waist from behind. "You don't want to eat?" she asked him._

_ "Not just yet," Rick replied kissing around her shoulders though she was dressed._

_ Though she knew she needed to tell him their breakfast would get cold, Kate found that she lost her argument as her husband was reaching up and under her skirt. She set the pan and spoon down with a clatter before she spun around to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before he was picking her up and sliding into her once she was on the table._

* * *

"Is that it?" Beckett asked in amusement when her husband didn't continue.

"Well… basically," Castle said. "But I just realized that you didn't have anything on under your dress."

"No, I decided it was a waste of time to bother to put something on," Beckett told him in amusement.

"Yeah…" Castle said slowly. He smiled at his wife when she nudged his side and then said, "Okay, so after we'd finished we decided we wanted to stick to the bedroom since we'd be leaving for home the next morning. But we still had breakfast."

* * *

_"You didn't bring a fork love," Rick told his wife._

_ Smiling at him Kate shook her head and said, "There's no need."_

_ Rick watched her pick up some of the eggs before she was feeding them to him, and he ate quickly so he could grab some himself._

_ "No," Kate said when her husband turned to her. She took the eggs from him and motioned to him to lie down. As soon as he had she was placing them in the middle of his chest. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she saw the way he was looking at her and before she could lose her nerve she was leaning over and eating them off him. She licked at his skin once she'd finished and pulled back, watching him as she let her hair hide her face a bit._

_ "That was swell," Rick said seriously to reassure her. He reached up to her and cupped her cheek with his hand before kissing her gently and asking her, "Might I do the same?" He was pleased when his wife nodded her head and he sat up, getting some eggs again before he looked down at her body. He was unsure of what he should do for a moment but finally decided and was placing what he'd grabbed on top of her right nipple. He was eating the eggs quickly off her as some of it was starting to fall and he wanted to make sure he could do what she'd done. As soon as he'd finished his bite he was sucking at her breast, using his mouth and tongue together before she was stopping him._

_ "Oh… Rick we need to finish before we do that again," Kate told him with a smile._

_ "Then we should just eat," he suggested to her._

_ Nodding her head rapidly, Kate wasn't surprised when her husband leaned into her and they were kissing shortly after deeply. She nearly forgot about their meal when her husband was stopping them and getting some of their eggs. They tried their best not to eat too quickly but she was soon setting aside the plate on the nightstand before her husband was pulling her atop him and they were coupling together once more._

* * *

"How did we leave?" Beckett asked her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

"I have no clue," Castle said honestly. He slid his hand from the small of her back to her ass and then told her, "But we did leave the house to go to the water one last time, but it wasn't for longer than an hour I think."

Nodding, Beckett said, "Should I start."

"Please," Castle told her seriously as he gipped her ass a little tighter. He'd told her about their lovemaking briefly after they'd eaten in the memory and they'd decided it wasn't a bad idea to copy that position. But as his wife was starting to move he knew she wasn't intending for them to stay in it for long. Feeling her gripping tightly to his back he lowered his head and proceeded to suckle at her breasts, spending so long there that it only took her beginning to falter for him to realize what she wanted.

Beckett let out a moan of delight as her husband was flipping her around onto her back as she slid her legs up his sides before he was thrusting as hard as he could. She was crying out in joy at the sensation and was holding onto his back again, unsure how long she could stand such a pleasurable rhythm before she broke. She didn't have long to wait as shortly after she'd thought that she was breaking and she called her husband's name as her orgasm literally tore through her. She was clinging to her husband and the ecstasy within her felt as if it doubled when he was climaxing with her and she could feel them so intimately connected. She was a little dazed when she stopped moving and was breathing heavily as she felt her husband slumping down on her. "Those were amazing first days," she whispered, caressing the back of his head.

"Of our marriage?" Castle said as he raised his head. When she nodded, he smiled and then gave her a tender kiss before he pulled back and staring into her eyes said, "I was incredibly happy… I don't think I wanted to let you get too far from me."

"Neither did I," Beckett replied with a smile. They shared another kiss and she murmured, "Let's fuck again love."

Letting out a rough breath at her sultry voice, Castle couldn't stop himself and he captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply. Their tongues dueling, he withdrew from her sex carefully before he brought her hand down to his length. He felt her gasp since she was against his mouth still and he was immensely satisfied it was still rigid in his desire for her. When they finally stopped he pulled her up with him and as they stared into each other's eyes he murmured, "I love you Kate. Always goddess."

"Always Rick," Beckett murmured with a smile. They shared a tender kiss and once they parted she told him, "I love you too." Kissing him for some time she pulled him with her down on the bed as she went back to where she'd been before. "Show me love," she breathed to him.

"Love," Castle whispered before he was leaning down and kissing her passionately.

It took the two little time to couple, making sure they were staring at one another as they did so. And though they had their trip home in the morning they couldn't stop themselves, wanting to continue their pleasure so they could attempt to slake a little of their intense desire for each other. They understood it wouldn't be enough, but they didn't mind as it would lead to the need to be intimate repeatedly which they knew they were never going to tire of while they reveled in their lovemaking as their night together continued.


End file.
